Sometimes, Dreams Can Come True
by katandjasper
Summary: Bella never falls in love with Edward. She is 19 years old, and she has been running for almost 10 years. Who is she running from, Maria. She ends up running right into Jasper's arms. Not really good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

We have just arrived at our new place, again. I can't count the number of times we have had to "move", Ha. It's more like running. This is like the 100th time we have had to run. You see, a bitch is after us, she wants information from my grandfather, and is willing to try to get to me and use me to get him to tell her where "her" Major is. __

Her name is Maria, my grandfather Ethan. He was one of her soldiers. He was allowed to escape along with Peter, and Charlotte. The Major let them go. Later, when the Major also escaped, Ethan became friends with the Major and later met the Major's family, the Cullen's. They were animal drinkers, and Ethan decided to also become one. ____

Maria is why we are running. She really wants the Major back; of course his real name is Jasper Whitlock. She has been able to find us where ever we go. Ethan says he believes that she has a really good tracker working for her. So far, we have managed to stay at least one step ahead of her. I asked Ethan one time why we didn't just take her to Jasper, he told me that Jasper had saved his life, so he felt like he owed it to Jasper not to involve him or his family. But, I really hate her. She destroyed my family. My grandfather is the only family I have left because of her, and I really would like to see her suffer. __

You see, about 10 years ago I was living with my parents, Charlie and Renee. I was at school when Ethan and Jasper came for a visit. We were living in Houston, Tx. At the time, so I didn't get to see Ethan or meet Jasper. They left before I got home from school. Jasper didn't want to risk losing control and attack me. He could have attacked my dad too, but they didn't really want to take the risk with me. __

My family is or should I say "was" kind of strange. My dad was human, but my mom was half human and half vampire. Ethan is my biological grandfather, but more about that later. Ethan told my parents he would be back later that evening to visit with me. Little did he know that by the time he got back it would be too late.__

I still remember what happened like it was yesterday. I still have nightmares; the scene is replayed over and over in those nightmares. If I could only forget. I sometimes wonder if I too will end up dying a bloody death, just me like my mom. Even my grandmother died a very bloody death, she died giving birth to my mom. Ethan had no idea what to do, since he wasn't a doctor. He had finally figured out that she needed to drink blood. When the baby was ready to be born, she just ripped her way out of her mom's body. She didn't know. It wasn't her fault. __

I was upstairs in my bedroom the night my parents were slaughtered. I was doing my homework. I could hear my parents talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. It was like this all the time. They were so happy together. I was done with my homework after about an hour, and I had been so busy I didn't realize that it had gotten quite.__Suddenly, I heard shouting and screeching, so I decided to go see what was going on. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. __

As I left my room, I heard screaming and crashing sounds along with snarls and growling. When I got to the bottom step, I stopped, there was blood everywhere. There were at least seven other vampires in the room. My dad was on the floor as well as my mom. Maria had her hands on my dad's throat. She had beaten both my mom and dad; you could tell by looking at my dad he had a lot of broken bones. __

I didn't know who she was, but I screamed for her to leave my parents alone. When she saw me, she grinned evilly, and told my dad, that since he wouldn't tell her where the Major was, she would make them watch while she tortured me and then killed me. Immediately, without realizing what I did, a shield went up around me, and she couldn't touch me. __

She tried to force me to lower it, but, I no idea what I was even doing, since I had never done it before.__Needles to say, when she couldn't get to me, and couldn't get the information she wanted, she got really pissed. So I was forced to watch as she ripped my parents apart, slowly. I can still hear their screams.__

An hour after she gave up trying to get to me, and left, Ethan showed up. I still don't know what was worse, watching the death of my parents or Ethan's reaction to what he saw. He couldn't get me to lower the shield, and it wasn't until I passed out from being weakened from using my shield, that it finally went down. __If it had not been for me, maybe they would have still been alive. __

We found out later, that apparently Maria had crossed paths with Jasper's scent and followed it to our house. I was bad. I stopped talking, had nightmares every night, and almost became lifeless. I mean after all I was only nine years old at the time. Ethan, he was almost as bad as me, he blamed himself for not getting there in time to help us. He had stayed with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte catching up. The only time I would make any sound was at night when I would have nightmares, and replay everything over and over, then, I would scream.

Of course, Ethan never blamed Jasper for leading Maria to our house. It really wasn't his fault. I guess that's why my grandfather never told Jasper what happened. He knew that Jasper being an empath would feel guilty about what happened. So, after burying my parents, he packed us up, and we left. We went to Dallas hoping that maybe the bigger the town the less likely Maria would find us. It didn't work.

Every time we moved. She found us. But, Ethan was able to stay, one step ahead of her. Over time, we seemed to heal each other. We both needed each other, and while Ethan was a very compassionate, gentle vampire, he wanted to see Maria suffer for what she did. But, he also knew he couldn't do it alone, so he had to wait. He knew that there were two things he could never do. One was to never put me in harm's way, and two he could never betray Jasper, by letting Maria know where he was. So, we ran from her, and kept quiet, never letting even Ethan's friends and brothers know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just wanted to say a huge thank you to my beta Karen E. Teague. You are awesome! This story would have NEVER been possible without your encouragement. I love you girl! hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I was so excited as I was writing it. Thanks to all my readers.**

So, we kept quiet, and ran. No matter where we went or how far from Texas, we went. She always found us. We never stayed any longer than a few months at any place. Ethan even tried to use his power on Maria, but she found a way around his gift. He is really special. He can actually make someone think of something and, they will believe that whatever. He made them think of is true.

Of course, like I said, Maria knew about his power from when he was in her army. So, she also knew that as long as she stayed far enough away from Ethan, that it wouldn't work. He had to be within certain proximity for his power to work. If the person went out of his range, then the thoughts that he made them think would stop, and they would see the truth. Of course, if Aro ever found out about his power, well, you can just imagine what he would do. Even if Aro ever showed up he could make him "see", whatever, he wanted him to. He could also make someone else think something and Aro could read their mind and he would believe whatever. They were thinking.

Now, I understand that Ethan was waiting for me to grow up. He told me that, when we were talking, before we left San Diego. We had a really cute apartment; it was right on the beach in a little town call Imperial Beach. I was in my room packing; I could tell Ethan had something that was weighing on his mind. He had been really quiet for several days now. I also knew that I needed to let him work out whatever was on his mind, and that he would tell me when he was ready.

Just as I had packed the last of my clothes, he came into my room, "Are you almost ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah, I just finished the last of my packing. You still haven't told me where we are going, though." He just stood there staring at me for a couple of minutes, finally, he said, "I need to talk to you before we leave. It's time I tell you where we are going, and why." He seemed to be almost nervous, a vampire nervous?

He shifted, where he was standing, finally speaking, lowly."Do you still have the same desire to see your lifelong dreams come true?"

I was a little startled; we hadn't talked about my dreams for my life for a couple of years. I stopped, thinking about what I had dreamed of almost my whole life. Ever since the death of my parents, I hadn't really thought much about them. They were the dreams, daydreams, really of a little girl, but I realized they still hadn't changed. So, I told him,"Yeah. Why?" He continued to stand there, looking at me, seeming to contemplate what to say next.

I started thinking about my dreams. I had listened when I was a little girl, before, Maria destroyed our lives. I used to sit for hours listening to Ethan tell how he found Elizabeth, my grandmother, how he fell so deeply in love with her. She was a beautiful girl; she had long chestnut hair like mine. As a matter of fact, he always told me how so like her, I was. She was his soul-mate. He spoke of how whenever he would touch her face or hold her hand, it was like electricity would flow between them. He told me how, the first time she saw his scars from his time fighting newborns, she held him and cried for the pain he had suffered. Of course he didn't have nearly as many as his friends did.

I had seen pictures of them together before they married, and of course the wedding picture, you didn't have to be special to know just by looking at them how much in love they were. It was the love between my grandfather, who is a vampire, and my grandmother, who was human, that caused me to start daydreaming. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what I wanted for my life.

I wanted to meet, fall in love with, and marry, a vampire! There was more, that I wanted, something that truly scared Ethan, I wanted to have a baby, or at least try to. Then, after giving birth, be turned, so that I could spend eternity with my soulmate. Ethan decided to become a doctor, after, his wife died giving birth. He then wanted to try to figure out how a human female could safely give birth to a half human, half vampire child. I think he did it so that I could have my dreams fulfilled. Of course, I still have to find my soulmate. Sadly, though, my dreams died, or at least have to be put on hold when all the shit happened with Maria.

"Bella?" I realized that Ethan had been trying to get my attention. I looked at him and said, "Sorry. I was just remembering. Why did you ask about my dreams?" He told me, "I have a plan, I need to talk to Peter and Charlotte, but I think that it will work." I just stared at him, in disbelief. Could it be possible that after all these years we could have a normal life? Well, as normal as was possible for us."So, are you going to tell me about the plan, or what?" I said.

He said, "I'm not going to tell you, I still have some things to work out. I don't want you to know anything, in case, you know, something doesn't go as planned." I gasped, "Oh Ethan, please tell me you haven't decided to tell Maria where Jasper is!" I know that I don't know him, but I couldn't stand to think about what that bitch would do to Jasper, once she got him under her thumb. I knew she was a coldblooded, heartless, monster, and would try to make Jasper like her, a killer.

"So where are we going?" I asked He just stood there a moment; it was like he was debating within himself. As he stood there, I studied him. He was tall, about 6'1", black, shoulder length hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail. He was slender built, his arms were long and muscular, and there were scars, not completely covering them, but there were enough that would make other vampires scared of him. His legs were long and muscular, and I knew that while his pants covered them up, there were scars there too.

Like the Major, Peter, and Charlotte, he had fought in the vampire wars. Of course, he never lost a battle. I was so proud of him, when he had the chance to change his lifestyle, he took it. Then, when he met the Cullen's, and found out, they were animal drinkers. He wanted to try it. While the blood didn't taste as well, it kept him from killing humans, and that, he hated.

Finally, he spoke, "We are moving to Seattle." "Why there? We've never moved to the north before, why now?" "I don't think that you're going to like what I'm about to tell you." I could see in his beautiful amber eyes, several different emotions. They seemed to at first be different, but then they appeared to swirl around and come together. I saw pain, sadness, loneliness, excitement, uncertainty, finally settling on the determination. It scared me, something inside me was telling me to tell him not to do whatever, he had planned. When he spoke again, and I could hear the pain in his voice. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes, and I fought to control myself. I didn't want to cry and make him feel worse.

"We are moving there, so that I can make sure you are protected," he said. "I need to take care of Maria, you are old enough now, that I can do that. I'm going to introduce you to the Cullen family, and ask them if they would be willing to keep you protected, while I'm gone." Then, I lost control, the tears flowed down my cheeks, "you're leaving me alone?" "No, not alone, that's why we are moving there, the Cullen's live in a little town not too far away from Seattle. I'm going to ask Jasper if he will watch over you. That way, you won't be alone, and he won't have to get involved, and neither will his family, except, to protect you."I asked him, "where are you going, and why?"

"I told you, I need to take care of Maria, and in order to do that, I have to leave. Don't worry; I plan on getting help, before I face her.""She will kill you, and I can't lose you. You're all I have." I cried. "Baby girl, I will be back. But that bitch murdered your parents for no reason, except, to get what she wanted. I need to make her pay. Your mother was the only thing that kept me sane after Elizabeth died. I need to make sure you are safe, and the only way to do that is to kill that fucking bitch." He was shouting at this point.

"Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is. I figured that this way. I can make sure you are protected, and keep Jasper out of Maria's grasp. And, if, by some slim chance I don't make it back, you will be with others who will take care of you. I trust the Cullen's; they will take care of you." I got really angry, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT BACK," I screamed. Suddenly, I was in his arms. He was hugging me, trying to comfort me, but I tried to push him away. I understood, he needed to do this but it didn't make me feel good. I finally stopped struggling in his arms and let him comfort me. "So, tell me, when will you be leaving?" I asked. "In a week or two, I still have to talk to the Cullen's, mostly to Jasper, then make travel plans, as well as talk to my backup," he said quietly. "Who is your backup?' "Who else knows how to fight Maria, besides Jasper?" "You're going to have Peter and Charlotte go with you?" "Yeah, if they will be willing to do this for me, no for us, and your parents." "Do you think they will help us?" Now, I was really scared, what if they said no? Oh, what if the Cullen's, or Jasper, didn't want to be bothered to help a lowly human girl? What if Ethan got badly hurt or worse killed. Would they even want to help me get on with my life, if I even could. Too many questions, with no immediate answers. What if Peter and Charlotte refused to help Ethan? Finally, I whispered, "what if Peter and Charlotte refuse to help, or what if Jasper or the Cullen's don't want to help?" He let go of me, turned me around, and looked me straight in the eye, and said, "Baby girl, I know Jasper, the Cullen's, and the Whitlock's. They are good people, even if they are vampires, Jasper will want to help, because that is who he is, the same with the Cullen's, as for Peter and Charlotte. Well, they will be doing this for Jasper, to save him from a life of hell, us, to keep you safe, and for themselves. Because of the hell, she made us all live in, for her own selfish reasons. Peter and Charlotte have always wanted to see her destroyed, so I don't see why they wouldn't want to help. Besides, they would want to help because of what she did to your parents."

"OK, so what are you planning on telling Jasper and his family? I mean, unless, you want to tell them the truth." "No, we can't let Jasper or the family know the truth. Jasper would feel guilty. He would see it as he was the reason your parents were killed, he already has enough guilt for all of the killing he did for Maria, why heap more on him?" "He sounds like a good man," I spoke softly. I thought that he must be a special person, and started wondering what it would be like to meet him, finally. I knew he was special, after all. He saved Ethan's life as well, as Peter and Charlotte's, by letting them go, and I found myself getting a little excited. I was finally, going to meet the Major!

"So, if we're not telling them the truth, what are we going to tell them," I asked. "I was thinking that I would tell them that there was a crazy vampire after you, and that I was going to ask Peter and Charlotte to help me find her and kill her before she killed you. Of course, I wouldn't trust your safety to just anyone. I wanted the Major to watch you, because I knew you would be safe with him." "Don't you think that the family might be uncomfortable with a human staying at their house?" "No, you seem to forget, Carlisle is a doctor, he is around humans, as well as blood, daily. You could always stay at the beautiful house I just bought, while one of the Cullen's watched the house."

"Or I could just stay there by myself. I doubt that they are going to want to watch over a silly human girl, with silly dreams."

"They will be okay with it. They are loving, compassionate, people, and will do whatever, they can to help. Well, all of them except maybe Rosalie, she might have a problem, but I'm sure we can work around her. The other members will come to love you, and you might even find a friend in Alice. That is something that you've never had before, a friend." Now, I'm getting really excited. "Ok, then let's get going, I can't wait to get to Seattle.

Who knows, maybe I'll even find I can start dreaming of finding my soulmate, again" As we walked out of the apartment, I started thinking wouldn't it be great if I actually did find him, but, then thought to myself, no, I couldn't be that lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry, not an update just trying to make the chapters better.**

After, loading up the truck, we took off. I was excited; we were going to be in a totally new place. We had always stayed in the southern states, not out of desire, but out of concern. Ethan knew that Jasper and the Cullen's lived in the north, so that they could go out in public more. He did not want to get too close in case Maria might be following us. We would not take the chance that we might accidentally lead her right to Jasper.

The trip normally, would take about 20 hours; we made it in 10 hours. Ethan wanted to make sure that we drove at night, arriving at our destination, right before the sun, if it did shine, came up over the horizon. It was the end of January, which meant, cold, wet, and some snow. I didn't like cold, wet, or snow. I was used to sun, warmer weather, and no snow. I could see how the area would appeal to vampires. Ethan said the sun almost never shines. This doesn't sound good.

The house Ethan bought was outside the city, set in the forest. It had four bedrooms, four bathrooms, two story house. It looked almost like a cabin on the outside, with, huge windows in every room. It had a huge study, as well as a kitchen, living room, and game room that were almost as big as our whole apartment. The house sat right in the middle of the forest, and had a small pond in the back. I fell in love with it. Ethan had ordered furniture for most of the house, and had it delivered and set up so that I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

My room was painted a light peach color, with cream colored curtains. The bed was a four poster canopy, and had a beautiful peach and cream colored comforter. There were ceiling, to floor windows, which looked over the back of the house, where the pond is. I was in love. The dresser was a cream color that matched the bed. There was also a balcony, which had a small table and chairs, so I could sit outside and read when it was nice.

It was peaceful, as well as beautiful here. I just hoped that we would be able to stay here long enough to enjoy it. Ethan had my bags already in the room, so I decided to unpack and get settled in. After a few minutes, Ethan came up to tell me he needed to go hunting, it had been a few days, since he had, last been hunting. I knew he was excited to try out the local wild life. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. He told me, "When I get back, we will go into town and get some supplies so you can eat."

"I will be here when you get back, please be careful."

He was back after about an hour, I had just finished the last of the unpacking. We went into town, got the supplies and was back in time for me to fix myself a quick sandwich. While eating, I decided to get some answers to some questions, "So, when do I get to meet Jasper and the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Well, first I need to talk to Peter and make sure that they are willing to help me. Then, I will call Jasper and ask him if he can come here. I don't want to take you to their house until I know that they will be willing to help. In case you have forgotten you are human, and I don't want to just go to their house with a human in tow. I know that they would never hurt you, but I think we should be respectful of the family and let them know there is a human with me. Also, in case Maria knows where we are, I don't want to lead her to Jasper's family's house. I want to keep them out of this as much as possible."

"Won't they know when you call Jasper? What is going on? You told me that there was a mind reader, and of course Alice, who can see the future, won't the mind reader be able to read Jasper's mind and see that he is coming here and there is a human here? Or Alice will see him coming here to meet me? I know that you said that you were going to tell them that there was a crazy vampire after me, but won't it be hard to keep the truth from them?"

"That is why I want Jasper to come here, when he goes back home, I will go with him and put the information that I want them to believe into their minds. Even though it won't be the whole truth, there won't be anyone to tell them any differently, so they will continue to believe it."

"Yeah, but what if the mind reader hears in your thoughts what you can do, or Jasper tells him? Or, worse what if he reads my mind and sees the truth?"

"I don't believe that he will be able to read your mind, your shield, remember, I don't think he will be able to penetrate it. And, before you even ask, Jasper's ability to feel your emotions shouldn't be a problem either. All you have to do is just remember that there is a crazy bitch after you, just not the one we will tell them about."

"I just hate that we have to lie to any of them. But, I understand. We need their help, but we also don't want to cause any trouble or pain. Can you tell me how you will introduce me to Jasper? Am I just supposed to be here, or leave until after you have talked to him?"

"I will have him come over while you are sleeping. That way, I can talk to him, find out if he would be willing to help, find out if his family would be willing to help, before introducing you to any of them. I also need to make sure that the right information is put in his head. I will go with him back to his house and talk to the whole family. After I know that he and his family are willing to help. keep you safe, then, I will bring them back here and everyone will meet you at that time."

We were both quite after that; I was feeling a whole range of emotions, from sadness, guilt, anger, fear, along with some excitement. The sadness was because of the lies, well not exactly lies, but not revealing the whole truth. Guilt, for the same reason, anger, because we were being forced to do this because of "her",. Fear, not for myself, no, I wasn't afraid of meeting a bunch of vampires at the same time, nor was I afraid of getting hurt or killed. I was afraid for Ethan's life, Jasper's, as well as his family's lives, and of course Peter and Charlotte's lives too. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to any of them. The excitement, I was FINALLY going to get to meet the Major. He was my hero after all.

I decided to go for a walk around the area close to the house. I told Ethan that I wanted to check out the area close by and try to do some thinking. "Ok, but DO NOT go where I cannot see you. I need to make one of my phone calls, but, please stay in close. You never know what is running loose in the woods."

"I promise, I will stay close to the house and will stay where you can see me at all time. Will that be ok with you?" When I looked up at him, I saw that he was staring at me, he had a strange expression on his face. There were sorrow, fear, and love. "What is going on, grandfather? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, I was just thinking, what if something happened to you. What if Maria was able to get to you. It would kill me if I lost you. I want you to be able to have all of your dreams come true. Please, promise me that you will protect yourself with your shield, and not try to protect others too. Your safety is the most important thing to me." I was shocked. I understood what he was asking, but I wasn't sure I could do what he was asking of me.

"Are you asking me to protect myself and let harm come to others if I have it in my power to protect them? I mean, are you asking me to put myself ahead of others, to be selfish?"

"I'm asking you to protect yourself before you try to protect others. You are human. More damage will be done if you are harmed while trying to protect vampires. I know you. You are like me, like your mother in that you will try to protect others and not yourself. You are so selfless, that is what scares me the most about all of this. What if somehow you get involved in the fight? That's why I need to take the fight away from you. So, will you promise me?"

"No, I can't make that promise, that's not who I am. But, I will promise you this. I will protect myself, but I will not leave anyone else unprotected, either. I will do everything I can to protect everyone who needs it. That is the best I can do."

"I guess that will have to be enough for me. Now, you go for your walk, while I make my phone call, I will be watching you, make sure you never get out of my sight."

I just nodded, and turned to walk out the front door. It was a beautiful day out, even though it was cold outside. I really loved the peacefulness of the forest. I had a feeling though that this might be the last time I would feel the peace for a while. I was really upset that Ethan would be gone, and I would have no idea. What was going on or if he was safe? I had no idea if I would like the Cullen's, oh; I knew that they were peace loving vampires, but still. There was also the thought, what if they don't like me? What was I going to do then?

I was still lost in my thoughts, when I rounded the side of the house that faced the back and the pond. I suddenly froze. I couldn't see anything, or anyone. All I saw was the pond, with trees beyond that. But, I felt it. Someone or something was watching me. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and chills ran down my spine. I had never felt anything like this, even when Ethan said that there was a vampire watching us. This was different. It was like there was a danger, but, not for me. But, still, I couldn't stop the tears from starting to fall. They were tears that come from extreme fear. I was about to run back into the house when, Ethan came running out.

"What's wrong, why are you crying and shaking?" I hadn't realized I was shaking. Suddenly, I felt that whatever or whoever is suddenly becoming even more dangerous. I looked up and saw that Ethan's face only showed concern, but, suddenly it changed, to fear. "Let's get back into the house, NOW!"

"What is it, Ethan?" He scooped me up and carried me back to the other side of the house and then inside, at vampire speed. He set me down, then ran upstairs. I followed him quickly, and found him staring out the window that faced the back of the house. "Ethan, please tell me what or who it is? I know something is out there. I can feel it."

"It's nothing, whoever it was is gone. But, I need you to promise me that you will not go outside, unless I'm with you. Don't even answer the door, unless you know who it is, first. Be prepared to have to use your shield quickly. Please just trust me."

"Aren't you going to tell me who it was? I have never felt that kind of fear before. I know that whatever or whoever it is very dangerous. Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"Baby girl, I can't tell you because I have no clue. The only thing I am certain of is there is extreme danger. Maybe when I talk to Jasper and the Cullen's they will be able to shed some light on this. I know that I couldn't see or smell anything or anyone."

"Maybe, you shouldn't leave. I mean if there is something out of there dangerous. Could it be someone from Maria's army? What if whoever it is attacks you whenever you leave?"

"I didn't feel like anyone was following me when I went to hunt. I didn't even think anything of it when you started crying when you were outside; it wasn't until I saw you shaking. You were looking at something when I noticed it. You were looking out beyond the pond, what did you see?"

"I already told you, I didn't see anyone."

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked. He was looking at me like he knew I was lying.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I told you everything." There was no way I was going to tell him what I thought I saw. I wasn't even sure of what I did see. It was probably just my poor human eyes, playing tricks on me. How could I even put into words what I thought I saw, that's what scared me besides the feeling I got before I saw "them". I remembered looking out across the pond, into the trees, even now I started shaking again, just thinking about it. When I looked into the trees, I saw, what appeared to be eyes looking right into mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ethan POV** I know she is hiding something from me. I just wish she would tell me what has her so shook up. I don't like what I was feeling when we were outside. I couldn't see, hear or smell anything or anyone, but I got this feeling of extreme danger. So, I did what I knew to do, I grabbed Bella and ran her inside. Then I ran upstairs to see if I could see anything from a higher window. I still saw nothing, but, as suddenly as it came, the feeling of danger left. Whatever it was, it was gone.

I turned to look at Bella, after she had told me, which she had told me everything. I figured at this point I needed to get her to tell me, especially, if it could put any of us in danger. "Baby girl, I need you to tell me what happened. Please, DO NOT tell me nothing, I know better."

"Fine," she said, then continued," but I'm not really sure of what I saw."

"Just tell me and we'll go from there, but I need to know."

"When I first looked around I didn't see anything. Then, when I looked straight into the trees, across the pond, well, it looked like eyes staring straight into mine. Right after that you ran out. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't really sure that I did see them."

"I understand that, why would want to keep that from me?"

"Because, I felt like you were the one in danger, and I was afraid that you would go after whoever or whatever it was."

"Well, I won't leave you here alone, so, that changes things. I need to call Jasper, first, and see if he could come here and maybe bring at least one of his brothers with him. Probably, Emmett would be best."

"Why him, just out of curiosity? Does he have a special power?"

I laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. His size scares vampires and humans alike. He is HUGE! That guy is like 6'7", and has muscles in his arms that are bigger around than your legs."

"Whoa, that guy sounds like someone I DON'T want to meet."

Again, I had to laugh. "Actually, he is probably the one you will get along with the easiest. He is almost like a little kid at heart. But, he is fiercely protective of his family and those he cares about. He's a good friend to me, so I know that he will like you. But, I trust him, so that's why I said for him to come with Jasper. So, I'm going to go call Jasper now, and see if he will be willing to come here."

"Are you going to tell him about me?" she asked.

"I will have to, and I'm going to tell him that you are in danger and could he come and bring at least Emmett, because of what you saw earlier. I figured that he could come with someone, then later maybe introduce you to the rest of the family. Now, please go get ready for bed. I'm hoping that he will come in the morning. That way you will be awake when they get here."

"OK, goodnight grandfather. Please come in and tell me what he said." I just nodded and walked out the door.

I went downstairs, and stood in front of the big window in the living room, and proceeded to dial a number I hadn't dialed in way too long. I actually found myself a little nervous. I knew that the Major had calmed down from what he was like when he was with Maria, but, I also knew from past conversations that he still had a problem with the blood lust. Still, I trusted him more than anyone else I knew except maybe Peter.

He answered on the second ring."Hey asshole, it's been too long!"

"Yeah, I know. So, how are ya, how's the family?"

"Great, same shit going on. Edward and Alice are going through senior year at high school. Emmett, Rose and I are supposed to be away at college. Carlisle is working at the Forks hospital. Esme, well she's still remodeling old houses. Now, I know you didn't call me just to shoot the shit. You don't call unless you have a reason. So, spill."

"Yeah I know Major, I'm really sorry that I haven't called you sooner. I have just been really busy."

"OK, now I know something is wrong, you don't call me Major unless something is going on, so fucking spill it."

"Well, it's a really long story, and I would rather tell you in person. But I can't come there; I need you and possibly Emmett to come here. We are living close to Seattle now. I can't leave the house right now."

"Wow, I never thought that you would ever move up here. Whoa, wait a minute, did you say "we"? Who else is with you? Don't tell me you talked Charlie and Renee to moving up here. Did they bring your granddaughter with them too?"

I didn't say anything for a minute or two. Finally, I told him quietly, "No, it's just me and my granddaughter here. Before you ask she is still human. Charlie and Renee, they were murdered by a crazy vampire bitch, while my granddaughter was forced to watch. Which is the reason I need you to come here. She is still after Bella. I was going to come to your house, but something happened and I will not leave Bella unprotected. Earlier, today, there was someone or something watching us. I don't want you to come here by yourself, you know, in case whatever it is might be waiting. But, would you be willing to come here?" I heard him take a deep breath before replying, "I don't know, I don't want to put your granddaughter in any more danger than it sounds like she is. I might hurt her before anything else got to her."

"You won't hurt her, you couldn't. I haven't told you this but she has a power, she is a shield, and can put it up when needed to protect herself. You wouldn't be able to get close to her. Besides, I trust you, maybe your family doesn't but I do."

"OK, we will come, but I'm going to bring Edward too. If there is someone close to your place, he might be able to pick up their thoughts before we see them. But, we will need time to hunt. I'm not coming there with a human in the house without making sure I've hunted beforehand. So, we will hunt tonight and come in the morning. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes, that will be great. But, I feel I do need to warn you, Bella, well she may get really excited when meeting you for the first time."

"Now, why would she get excited over meeting me, after all I'm just a monster? After all the vampires and humans that I have killed, why would she even feel comfortable around me?"

"Well, that's probably my fault, I told her how you allowed Peter, Charlotte, and I to run off. Also, told her about how we had become friends and even brothers, after you got away from Maria. She sees you as a hero. You saved her grandfather after all! That is probably her only fault. She is willing to see only the goodness in vampires, at least the ones she likes."

"Does she know the rest of my history? Does she know all the horrible things I have done?"

"No, I never told her what you had to do for the bitch, just what I did. She actually said that I only did those things because I had to in order to survive and because I didn't know any better. I figured if you wanted her to know your personal history, well, you needed to be the one to tell her, its not my story to tell. But, she does know about the scars, remember I have some too. She doesn't care. She actually thinks that you are special because you chose to change your lifestyle."

"OK, then, we will plan on being there in the morning. I will call you right before we get there so that you will know we are close. But, I expect you to give me full report when I get there, I need to know everything that is going on, if you want my help."

"Of course Major, see you tomorrow, then. Thank you." As I hung up the phone I heard Bella come into the room. She came to stand in front of me, she looked really nervous.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He'll be here with both of his brothers, and he does know that you will be here. I don't know if he will help us. He said that he will need all of the facts before he makes a decision. He knows about the fact that someone or something is watching us. He's bringing Edward as well as Emmett. Now, you should go get some rest. I'll wake you when they are almost here."

"OK, grandfather, I will see you in the morning. What will you be doing until then?"

I put my phone on the table and went to give her a hug. "I will be down here reading until they get here."

"OK, good night."

**Bella POV**

As I made my way towards my bedroom, I was suddenly unsure about everything. While I felt excitement over finally meeting the Major, something was nudging me. Like trying to tell me something. It made me uneasy, but then I just chalked it up to being nervous over meeting Jasper. Maybe, if I had listened to that feeling, maybe things would have been different.

I got into bed, but, found I was way too excited to go to sleep, so I decided to read for awhile. I don't really remember falling asleep, but when I woke up it was about five am. I don't even really know what woke me up. I was just suddenly wide awake, and I knew something was VERY wrong. I got up and went to the bathroom to have a "human" moment. After I came out, I yelled down for Ethan. I heard nothing.

I knew that Ethan should have answered me. I went downstairs and started looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. I went back upstairs to get my cell phone to call him. I dialed his number, and heard the phone ringing. There was no answer. I went around to every room upstairs, while calling his phone again. Still, no answer.

I was calling him again, as I was going back downstairs; I heard a phone ringing from the living room. I ran in there and saw his cell phone on the coffee table where he put it last night. I ran through the rest of the house calling out for him, but I knew the truth. He was gone, and without his cell phone. I also realized that I was _alone_. He NEVER went anywhere without taking his cell phone. He knew he always needed to be available if I needed him.

Then, I started thinking that maybe Jasper had called and he ran to catch up to them. I checked his phone; the only calls on it were from my phone. Now, I was scared. I decided to step out the back and call him. I thought that maybe he just went out to sit by the pond for awhile, no, he wasn't there either. I went quickly back inside, and saw that he had indeed been reading. The book was on the floor. I was now really scared that something had happened to him.

I didn't know what to do at this point. I know that Ethan said that the Major and his brothers would be here this morning. What if whatever happened to grandfather, happened to them too. Maybe, I should try to call Jasper. Then what would I say if it turns out that he is with Ethan and I was worried over nothing. Or, I could call and maybe save them from the same fate.

I decided to wait until it was eight o'clock before calling the Major. I guess I should just call him Jasper; he probably won't like being called the Major in front of his family. I decided to try to watch a little TV while waiting for eight o'clock, so I turned it on. I was frightened; I was so hoping that grandfather was OK. I decided to watch something funny, so I found the" Pacifier", it was really funny, but I just couldn't get into it. At six o'clock, as I was watching the movie, I suddenly felt like I was being watched, again.

I looked out the window, but saw nothing. I could feel eyes on me. I was getting ready to put my shield up, when Ethan's phone rang. I think I jumped at least a foot off of the couch. I grabbed the phone, looking to see who the caller was. I figured it would be Jasper, but it wasn't. I decided not to answer the phone. If it was Jasper he would surely have called from his phone. If it was important they would leave a voice mail. The number was an unknown number.

Suddenly, I felt more than saw, that whoever it was, had come closer to the house. I looked up to see a figure that was unfamiliar to me standing outside my window. I screamed, just as I screamed, the phone rang again. This time it was Jasper. Just as I opened the phone to answer, I saw the figure raise his hand to break the glass. The only thing that Jasper heard when I hit answer was my screams, and the breaking of glass. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

After the phone call from Ethan, I knew that I needed to talk to Emmett and Edward. I knew that Emmett would have no problem with going; Edward, on the other hand, could be a little stubborn. Not that he didn't like Ethan, he did. As a matter of fact, they used to talk hours about how they both had the same power, just reversed from the other.

Edward could read minds, while Ethan, on the other hand, could actually put thoughts into someone's mind. As they talked, sometimes it would get a little heated, not in a bad way. They just both thought that their gift was better.

I was happy that my family got along so well with Ethan. I liked him; he was another brother to me. He was always a little more serious than Peter was, but he could be just as big an asshole as Peter when he wanted to be.

He was also more of a private person, then Peter. But then, I found out about forty years ago, why that was. It seems he fell in love with a human, got her pregnant, and became a father. I can understand him not wanting to tell anyone. If the Volturi had found out about his daughter, they would have all been killed.

He nearly lost it though when his daughter was born. Apparently, the baby had to claw and bite her way out, and the mother died before he could turn her. The only thing that kept him sane was the beautiful little girl who was his daughter. She grew fast, and was basically full grown by the time she was seven years old.

The next time I saw Ethan was when I went to Texas to visit with Peter and Charlotte. He lived not too far from Peter's, so we all got together to catch up and meet Ethan's daughter and son-in-law. It was hard to believe he had a full family. His daughter, Renee, had fallen in love with a human male and ended up having a daughter. Boy, did we ever give Ethan's shit about that. He was a grandfather!

But, he was proud of them, of course who wouldn't be. A vampire, a father, and grandfather. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Of course, I hadn't actually met the granddaughter. She was young when I was there, and I didn't want to take a chance that my control wouldn't be good, and I might end up attacking her. So, we made sure she was not there while I was.

I was still lost in my memories when I finally, heard Emmett. "Hey, bro what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Just remembering. I just got off the phone with Ethan. Would you believe that he moved up here close to Seattle?"

"Are you shitting me? No, there's no way he would move up here. What about the rest of his family, are they here too? Man, this is going to be awesome. I can't wait to see the motherfucker."

"Emmett, language" Esme yelled. "Sorry mom, but Jasper just talked to Ethan and him and his family are now living close to Seattle!"

I was quiet for a minute, but I heard the rest of the family come in. Everyone liked Ethan, and we had all met his daughter. So, everyone wanted to hear what Ethan had to say. I didn't know quite how to tell them. They all fell in love with his daughter. They never met the son-in-law or granddaughter.

Needless to say, they were all looking at me waiting for me to tell them what Ethan had said. I know that they were all hoping he would be coming for a visit, and that he would bring his daughter, Renee, and maybe even his granddaughter, Bella. How do I tell them? I could feel their excitement, hope, and love for Ethan and his family.

They all loved and respected Ethan. When he brought his daughter here with him for a visit, we all fell in love with the girl. Even though she had blood, and a heartbeat, none of us were tempted in the slightest. When Carlisle found out that Ethan wanted to go to medical school, he was like a little kid in a candy store. He helped him, getting him into all of the right classes. Esme, she took care of the girl while her father was at school.

The girl was actually full grown as far as physically, but she was actually only eight years old. So, when I say that Esme took care of her, she actually just took her places, to do fun stuff with. She was like a breath of fresh air for us. We all got along so well. That thought made my heart heavy, now I had to tell the rest of the family, the rest of what we talked about. I sighed heavily, before starting. "Well, I don't know the whole story; it seems he needs our help. It is just him and his granddaughter. He asked if me, and Emmett could come there to his place. It seems someone is watching them. All I do know is that is he said that his granddaughter, Bella is in danger. She is still human."

"I think that it would be better if you came along with us, Edward. Ethan said that he knows that someone or something was watching them, but he couldn't see, hear, or smell anything. So, if there is someone close to their house then maybe you could hear their thoughts, before seeing them."

"Not a problem, I would have gone with you anyway. But, I know that there is something you are trying to hide in your thoughts. Why isn't Renee with them, as well as her husband?"

"I'm not really trying to hide anything; I just don't know how to tell everyone this. The reason that it's just Ethan and Bella is because, well, Renee and Charlie were murdered by a vampire. The way Ethan tells it, Bella was forced to watch while her parents were killed. I'm not sure when it happened, but apparently, the same vampire is now after Bella."

"Wait, didn't you just say that the girl is human? If that is the case how did she get away from a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"According to Ethan, she has some kind of shield that can protect her physically. Remember, she is one quarter vampire. Seems she has powers even as a human. That's all know."

"Interesting," Carlisle spoke mostly to himself.

All I could feel after that was sorrow, anger, grief, and then rage. The family were all feeling different emotions. I knew that they would want to all go, but I promised Ethan to come and hear him out before making a decision to help him. I already knew that we probably would, but, I needed to get all of the facts, and tell the family what was going on, before involving them.

Sure enough, Esme spoke up and said, "Maybe we should all go. I mean if the poor girl is in danger, it would be better if there were more vampires protecting her."

"No, I think Ethan has a plan, and I promised him that it would be just us three. Remember, Bella is human, while she is comfortable around vampires, it might be overwhelming to have seven around her. At least, let us find out what is going on and then, maybe, we'll bring her here, or you can come there."

"I told Ethan that we would hunt before we came there. So, I think that we need to get going. I told him that we would be there in the morning. He gave me directions to his place, and that we would meet his granddaughter then."

**Three hours later**

We had just finished up. We all, made sure that we were full. Emmett was overly excited; he had taken down several deer, then played with a really huge grizzly bear, that was really pissed off too. He was like a kid on Christmas morning, that couldn't wait to open up his gifts. It was kind of funny, watching him. He kept running ahead of us, we had to remind him, (I don't think his memory was as good as most vampires), that Ethan had said that there was someone hanging around their place and that we needed to be alert and cautious.

When we were about two miles from their place, we all had noticed that we never heard, or smelled anyone else, human or vampire. We couldn't even smell Ethan, and I figured he had to have gone hunting and we should have been able to smell him, even if it had been a couple of days old. But, we smelled nothing.

I decided it was time to call Ethan and let him know that we would be there in about five minutes. As I pulled out my phone, Emmett took off, saying he couldn't wait any longer. I decided to just let him run on ahead, we were so close anyway. I dialed Ethan's number, and waited.

It rang once, twice, then a third time. I was starting to become very uneasy. I asked Edward if he could hear anyone's thoughts and he said no. The phone started to ring the fourth time, then, I heard someone answer. There was no "hello", only a human screaming, then the sound of breaking glass.

**Bella POV **

Just as I hit the answer button, the dark figure raised his arm and broke the glass out. I screamed and put my shield up immediately. I thought for sure that the figure would come straight for me, but, he ran in and went to the back of the couch that I was sitting on. I watched as he ran on towards the front door that faced the back of the couch. I was sitting there kind of shocked; I knew I had never seen this person before. But, then he was running at vampire speed. Why, did he run straight through the house?

Suddenly, two more figures ran in through the glass, slowed down, I just pointed to the front door and they took off. I knew they were probably the Cullen's but I wasn't going to put my shield down yet. I just sat there for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Suddenly, all three of them were in front of me. I was shaking and crying so hard.

Finally, the one with bronze colored, messy looking hair spoke up." We won't hurt you, you are safe now." I just sat there looking at them.

I looked at the HUGE guy, he had to be Emmett. Then I looked at the one standing next to him. He was tall, lean, while still being muscular. His hair came down to his shoulders, was honey blonde color, and lots of curls. He was the most handsome vampire I had ever seen. Then, I noticed some crescent shaped scars running along his jaw; I knew this HAD to be Jasper. So, I assumed that the bronzed hair was Edward.

I still had my shield up, and the looks on their faces were shock, mixed in with anger. I didn't move, finally after a minute Jasper said, "Where is Ethan?"

Right after he finished speaking, Emmett said something that made chills go down my spine and put fear in me. He said, "And who in the hell was standing behind you, about to attack?"

I just sat there stunned. After what seemed like hours, I finally spoke up. "Wh...what do you mean who was that standing behind me? I was here alone?"

"No, there was someone standing right behind you. I think they were about to grab you. That's why I broke the window. I was trying to stop them from getting to you. They ran out the front door when they saw me." Emmett said.

I just shuddered; I couldn't help the tears that were threatening to fall. When I looked up at the three males standing in front of me, I could tell that they were having one of their "vampire" conversations, you know, the kind that us poor humans can't hear. Now, I was starting to get a little angry. If there was something they were trying to keep from me, well, that just wasn't going to happen. "OK, you guys may think that just because I'm human that I can't handle whatever it is you are talking about. I know you are having one of "those" conversations so just stop the whispering and tell me what's going on."

"We aren't trying to keep anything from you; Edward was just telling us that he can't read your mind. I told him that I can't feel your emotions. We think that maybe your shield is preventing us from being able to use our abilities. Can you take down your shield, darlin?" Jasper asked softly.

I hadn't even realized that my shield was still up. I let it go down. I sat there looking at them. I knew my emotions were going haywire. After everything that had just happen, plus the fact that grandfather was still missing. Finally, Jasper spoke again, "I can feel your emotions now, Edward can you read her mind?"

"No, I still can't read her mind. But I think that we are being very rude. We should introduce ourselves, I'm Edward, these are my brothers Emmett, and Jasper."

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I have heard so much about all of you, it's good to finally meet you."

"Oh shit, that means we are in trouble." Emmett said. "Maybe for you, Ethan told me you like to make jokes, pranks, and you cheat when playing ANY kind of games."

"Oh, brother, she's got you there!" Jasper said, laughing. "So, what did Ethan tell you about the rest of us? Where is the asshole any way?"

I just looked down. "Darlin, your emotions are going crazy again, can I help you to calm down? Maybe then you can tell us what is going on?"

I couldn't speak, I knew if I tried that I would start to cry. I just nodded my head, and felt something like liquid calm pour over me. I started relaxing, and then I was able to tell them all that had occurred since grandfather had spoken to Jasper. Then, finally, everything that had happened seemed to hit me all at once. I started to freak out; I was still in shock that someone had been right behind me, and that Ethan was missing.

Jasper sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, it felt like liquid peace come over me. I just nodded to Jasper. I was feeling something else that I never expected; I felt safe, and a sense of "belonging."

"Do any of you know what could have happened to Ethan? Did you pick up his trail, when you were on your way here?"

"No, we never smelled him at all. The first time any of us could smell him was when we got inside the house. His smell isn't even anywhere around the outside of the house. We think that it may have something to do with the creature that was here in the house. We aren't even sure that it was a vampire." Edward spoke like he was unsure if he should have said anything.

"What do you mean you aren't sure? Couldn't you smell the person? And what do you mean; you couldn't smell Ethan anywhere outside? He's been all around the outside of the house as well as hunting before he called you, Jasper. Please tell me that at least one of you knows what's going on, and where my grandfather is."

"I'm sorry, but none of us have a clue." Emmett spoke up.

"Now, I'm really scared."

Edward spoke up after a minute, "You don't have to be scared, we won't let anything happen to you."

"You don't understand, I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for Ethan."

By this time Jasper had removed his hand and had gone over to the window that had been broken. No one was saying anything. I was just sitting there, and everything just started to catch up to me. I mean, Ethan was missing, someone, had gotten close enough to me without my knowledge, to have grabbed me, or worse and now, well, who knows. Maybe now, this family was in danger too. I was letting my emotions get away from me, that and the fact that I had my shield up for a short time. Whenever I use it even for a short time, it leaves me very tired.

I started thinking about the fact that without grandfather here, I was alone. What do I do now? Should I tell Jasper who is after us, or just continue with the story that Ethan gave him? I thought I was stronger than this. I'm NOT weak; I hate feeling like I should hide. I was suddenly, so very tired of hiding, running, looking over my shoulder. I don't know how much more I can take. I decided to run upstairs to be alone for awhile. I needed to think, but my emotions were starting to really overwhelm me, before anyone could react, or Jasper could help me, I shot up off the couch and that's when everything went black. . .

**A/N Just wanted to say thank you to my awesome beta Karen E. Teague, without her this story would have never happened. I love ya, girl. Please review and let me know what you are thinking. Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N First of all, I just want to say a BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my beta, Karen E. Teague. Thank you for being there for me and for all of your help. I love ya, girl.**

** Jasper POV **

I had placed my hand on Bella's shoulder to try to calm her down. Her emotions were erratic, and all over the place. I had left it there while she told us what she knew, and the fact that Ethan had disappeared. Right after she had finished her story, it dawned on me that number one, I was feeling a tingling sensation in my hand that was starting to flow through my body, and secondly, it was the first time that I had ever touched a human without the intention of killing them. I decided that I needed to put some space between myself and Bella. Not because I was afraid that I might hurt her, but I needed to be able to think clearly. I felt like everything was hazy when I was touching her. It was like I was losing focus, and though I don't understand what was going on, I'd have to think about it later. Right now, Ethan needs me to be able to think clearly.

Ethan was missing, and none of us had a clue as to what was going on. I was going over in my head everything that Bella had told us. We had to be missing something, there's no way in hell that Ethan could have just disappeared, without even his scent to lead us to where he might have gone. It was impossible for a vampire to NOT leave their scent where ever they go.

Also, who was the person that was in here with Bella? Why couldn't we smell him? Too many questions, with no answers. This wasn't good, and I had no idea what to do next. Maybe, if we could get more information from Bella, we might at least figure out where to go from here.

I knew that we had not crossed Ethan's scent on the way here, and I had never felt emotions, and Edward heard no one ease's thoughts. Maybe, Ethan left in a different direction than the one we came from. I decided that I needed to talk to Bella and try to get more information.

I wasn't sure how I was going to do that though, her emotions were going crazy. She felt scared one minute, then the next; she would be angry, then sad, then confused, and back to scared. I had finally decided to try to calm her down again, then see if she would be willing to talk to me

Just as I turned to go back over to her, she jumped up, and then passed out. Emmett was able to catch her and keep her from falling. He picked her up, and gently laid her on the couch. I looked up at Edward and said "what are we supposed to do now?"

"We wait till she comes to. I will go look in the kitchen to get her some water for when she does come to."

"We will have to treat her gently when she does wake up. We need information, but right now she's going through too much. If we're not careful, her mind may just shut down, and if that happens then we won't be able to get anything from her," I said quietly.

"Maybe, we should call Carlisle and have at least him come and check her out. He may also have some insight as to what is going on." Edward said.

"I don't know, part of me says yes. But, something deep down says no, to keep the rest of the family away. At least, until we have a better idea of what is going on. We can't just take off and go looking for Ethan, either. We don't dare take a chance of leaving her alone. Right now I have no idea what we should do."

"We should just wait until the girl comes to, and then decide where to go from there." Edward spoke softly, while staring at Bella. For some reason, I found myself getting angry that he was looking at her and before I could stop it a low growl came out of my throat.

"Whoa, Bro, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I did that. Sorry Edward, I guess I'm more upset than I thought."

"Not a problem." Edward said.

We all got quite, just thinking, trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Peter. Now what the fuck did he want? I almost didn't answer it, then I remembered that sometimes Peter would just "know" shit, so I answered it.

"Peter, this had better be extremely important. I'm really busy right now."

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't. I don't know what is going on, but I do know that Edward and Emmett need to go get Ethan, he needs help."

"Yeah, asshole, we already know that, he's missing."

"Go south, just keep going. You will find Ethan."

"Are you sure?" Feeling stupid for even asking. Peter has never been wrong before.

"Of course I'm sure, asshole. Now why in the fuck would I call if I wasn't sure? They need to get their asses in gear and go find him."

"Edward and I will go get him. Emmett can stay here and watch the human girl."

"Did you fucking hear what I said? Have you gone deaf? I said to let Edward and Emmett go. The girl will need your help, Major. You will be the only one that can help her, when she comes to. She will need your presence to help her get through what's going on. There's more going on with this girl than you think, Major. She's going to be special to you, and you need to take care of her."

"What the fuck does that mean? You know I hate when you pull this Yoda shit, and then won't explain what's going on."

"Just do what I told you to, and you better hurry, or it could be too late. Also, when you hear the facts about what's going on, know that there is more to what they are saying. You will feel it, but for your sake, don't ask them about it."

"You are making no sense whatsoever, asshole. Will you please explain what you are talking about? Why do you have to be so fucking cryptic?"

"The only thing I can say about it is that if you try to force them to tell you the whole truth, it could blow up in your face. Just accept what they tell you and leave it at that. Stay with the girl. Oh, and be sure to tell Ethan, I said yes."

With that he hung up. ASSHOLE. I just wish he would explain what the fuck he's talking about. But, I do know that he said to hurry. So, I turned to Edward and Emmett, but, they were already running out the broken window, promising to call with any news. After all, they had heard Peter, and knew that at least we had something to go on.

All I could do now, was sit and wait for either my brothers to call with news, or Bella to wake up, whichever came first. I decided to sit on the table that was in front of the couch. I figured that way when she woke up, she would see me right away, and know she wasn't alone.

Of course my mind wandered back to the conversation I had with Peter. What the fuck did he mean that Bella would be special to me? Why in hell would a "human" be special to me? I mean I know that every life is special, but until I had touched her on the shoulder, I had never touched a human. Not without killing them.

As I was thinking back over what Peter had said, I started to look; I mean really look at Bella. Her hair was thick, dark brown, it went down to her waist, and it was wavy. Her skin was creamy, and there was just a touch of pink to her cheeks. Her body was small, but she was filled out in all the right places. She was definitely all women, her lips were full, almost in a pout. Her breasts were perfect. She was still in her tank top and shorts, that I assumed she had slept in, and I could see how pert her nipples were through her top.

Her top had ridden up to expose her creamy stomach and a little bit below her belly button. Her hips were filled out but not too much. She was perfect, and she was beautiful!

Whoa, where is all of this coming from. She is human, there's no way she would ever be interested in a monster like me. Wait a minute, what the fuck am I thinking. What is wrong with me? First, I'm eye fucking her, then I'm thinking that there might be something between us.

That is all sorts of wrong; I have got to stop thinking like this. But, I have to admit even if only to myself, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on.

I thought about when I put my hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. Even though it was the first time I had touched a human, without killing them. It felt right, my hand tingled and it went through my body, until I could feel it through my whole body, and certain body parts were reacting to that feeling. Right now, I wanted badly to touch her again. Wait a minute, when did I become a pervert? I was raised to treat women with respect, not be eye fucking them.

I need to stop this, before it gets out of hand. I was about to get up to clear my head, when I heard a change in her heart rate, and breathing, she was about to wake up. As I looked down at her I saw her eyes starting to flutter and then open.

**Bella POV **

When I opened my eyes, I thought at first that I must be in heaven. I was looking at the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. Of course he was the first and only angel I had ever seen. He was smiling a little; I started to really look at him. Then it hit me, he wasn't an angel, it was Jasper.

I then looked up into his eyes, they were the most beautiful amber color, and they seemed to sparkle. I just continued to stare into his eyes until, I got lost in them. I couldn't turn away from him. Even with the scars on his jaw he was still beautiful. I must have stopped breathing, because, he suddenly spoke, "Breathe Bella," he said with a smirk on his beautiful face.

He finally turned away, only to grab a bottle of water and hand it to me. "How are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened? I know you were overwhelmed, right before you passed out."

"Yeah, I think my brain was overloaded. Oh, where are Edward and Emmett? How long have I been out? Has there been any word from Ethan? What if something horrible has happened to him?"

"Whoa, there little lady, even vampires can only answer one question at a time! Can you promise that you will let me help you with your emotions if you need it? If so, then I will tell you what I know."

"Yeah, I think that I might need it. I'm sorry about the twenty questions. I'm just so upset right now. You said that you would tell me what you know. It sounds like there might be some news."

"I don't know if you could call it good news, won't know until I hear from Edward or Emmett. But, I did hear from Peter, do you know who he is?"

"Oh, of course I know who he is. I've met him and Char. What did he say? Did he call about Ethan? I mean did he say that Ethan had called him?"

"Do you know about Peter's gift?"

"Yeah, just don't let Peter hear you say he has a gift. In his words though, "I just know shit. Ethan says as far as he knows, Peter has never been wrong."

"I totally agree, he has never been wrong. Annoying, almost always, but never wrong. He told us what direction to go and look for Ethan. He seemed to think that we would find him if we did what he told us to do. So, Edward and Emmett went off to go look for him. I'm waiting for their call now to tell us what they found."

"Why didn't you go with them? The search might have gone faster with you there too."

"I couldn't leave you here alone. Besides, Peter said that I needed to stay with you, and I learned a long time ago, if Peter says to do something, I do it without question. He's saved my life more than a few times with his gift. Do you think that you can tell me what is going on? All Ethan said was that you were in danger and that there was some crazy bitch vampire after you."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. There's not really much more, that I can tell you. Except, that she is a cold-blooded killer, willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. She's been after me for 10 years. We have always managed to stay ahead of her."

"Who is she, what's her name? Why is she after you? "

Shit, why did he have to ask me that? What am I supposed to say? My emotions are going to give me away. Finally, I said, "I don't know her name."

When I looked up at Jasper, he was looking at me really strangely. "Can you at least tell me what she looks like?"

"There was not really anything special about her. She had dark hair."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" He was quiet for a minute, then said, "Never mind I forget that humans don't remember as well as vampires."

I really wish that I had discussed this more with Ethan, before having to talk to Jasper. I hated lying to him, and the worst part was that I think he knew that I knew more than I was telling him. Yet, he was willing to let it go, I wonder why? Maybe, we should just tell him that it was Maria, we don't have to tell him why she did it. Oh, I wish Ethan was here to do this.

"Are you hungry? You should probably try to eat something, you know, keep your strength up."

"No, I don't think I could eat anything right now. Maybe, after we hear from your brothers. How long have they been gone?"

"They left about five minutes before you woke up. So, about twenty minutes ago. I will give them another half hour and then if we haven't heard from them, I will call them."

"What if whoever it is that was in here does something to your brothers? I mean what if they get hurt? I could never live with myself if they got hurt because of me. Maybe you should call them to make sure they are okay."

"You're joking right? I mean you did meet Emmett, right?" Jasper laughed. "Edward, well he can read minds so he would know that someone was there, long before he saw them. Please don't worry about them; they are more than able to take care of themselves."

I decided to get up and take a "human" moment. I told Jasper that I needed to freshen up and get dressed, that I would be back down in a few minutes. I went into my bedroom, got some fresh clothes out. I then got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair. When I got back downstairs, I found Jasper looking out the window. I know he probably knew I was there, but he looked like he was staring at something. He had look of concentration on his beautiful face. I just watched him for a couple of minutes; finally, I realized he had the look of someone who was trying to see something in the woods.

"Jasper, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"No, well yes, no I don't think anything happened. I not really sure, but I feel like someone is watching the house. The problem is I can't see, hear, or smell anyone. Maybe, I should take you upstairs and stay with you up there."

"Wh. . .what do you mean you think the house is being watched? What if whoever it is comes in the broken window? Maybe you should call Edward and tell them to come back, now."

"I can't, Peter said that they needed to look for Ethan, that if they hurried they would find him before it was too late. I don't know what he meant; only that it was important that I stay here with you. To take care of you."

Suddenly, I felt myself being swooped up and being carried upstairs. Next thing I know, we are in my room, standing at the window. Jasper had his arm around my waist, and was holding me protectively. Strangely, instead of feeling afraid, I felt safe, calm, and even peaceful.

I looked up into his eyes, he was looking at me and I could see the intensity of emotions. I found myself caught up in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself, some curls had fallen into his eyes, so I reached up and brushed them away, he smiled softly. I found myself wanting to touch his face, his scars, to let him know how beautiful he is, in spite of them. I felt him pull me just a little closer to his body.

We had been standing like that for a couple of minutes, when he suddenly stiffened, he leaned down and whispered so softly I almost missed it, "Shhhhhhhh, be quiet, someone is in the house, downstairs.

Next thing I know, I was behind Jasper. After a minute he turned, just a little, and said, "I want you to promise me that no matter what you hear that you will stay here, until I come get you."

"Wh...where are you going? What are you going to do? Please don't leave me." I managed to chock out.

"Please don't worry, it's a vampire. I need to take care of them before they have a chance to come up here. Can you do me a favor and put your shield up around you, at least until I tell you it's safe?"

"Yeah, I can do that. If you can promise me you will be back."

"Yes, I promise I will be right back as soon as I take care of this vampire."

Jasper then pulled away from me, then, went out the door at vampire speed. I immediately put my shield up. Then, I heard crashing, stuff breaking, screeching. I started shaking, then I realized that I was safe, but what about Jasper? Please let him be alright.

I was at this point standing just a few feet away from the door. I was thinking about going downstairs to see what was going on, when I suddenly felt it. A presence, I was not alone. . .

**A/N I hope that you ****liked this chapter. Please review and let me know if you liked it, loved it, hated it, or want to see something happen. Thank you to everyone who has added this story, to favorite stories, favorite author, and story alerts, I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I want to say thank you again to my awesome beta, Karen E. Teague, I love ya. This is the chapter that most everyone has been waiting for. You will finally get answers to some of the ****questions you have been asking. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I had put my shield up like Jasper had asked me to. I was watching the door that Jasper had gone through, when I felt it, a presence, I was not alone. I turned around to see that the balcony doors were open and, a tall figure was standing about ten feet away from me. Then a movement caught my eye and I turned to see a second figure standing to my left.

Then, I looked around to find that I was surrounded by four very large vampires. None of whom I recognized. They were staring at me, not growling or saying anything. I was really frightened, but not for myself. I knew that I was safe in my shield, but Jasper, there were too many for him to fight off alone.

Just as they started to come towards me, I heard roaring that actually shook the glass in the windows. I turned to see Jasper run into the room; I could tell his eyes were black. In a blink of an eye, there was nothing but blurs around me and I could see some body parts flying.

After about a minute, everyone stopped. The strange vampires were each missing a finger, hand, or chunks of flesh. I looked at Jasper; he appeared to be alright, for the moment. He came as close to me as he could with my shield up, and asked me if I could put it over him. I nodded, and pushed it out to cover him.

Then he leaned down to ask me if I was alright. "Yes, of course I'm OK, but I'm worried about you."

He put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I thought that he was giving me a hug, but he put his mouth right at my ear and whispered something to me. I just smiled and nodded, letting him know that I understood what he wanted. He asked me if I could do it and I told him that I could.

He wanted to see if he could use his power from inside my shield. He turned away from me and sent the vampires strong waves of fear. It didn't seem to be having the affect he wanted it to. So, I dropped the shield from around him.

He then hit them full force with fear. They all fell down shaking, he then, turned and asked me to close my eyes and keep them closed until he told me I could open them. I realized what he was about to do, so I did as he asked.

After closing my eyes, I could hear movement, and the tearing of vampire flesh. Then, I heard him tell me that he was going downstairs and that after I heard the door shut, I could open my eyes. I was to stay put until he came to get me. I was also to keep my shield up until then.

I heard the door shut, I then opened my eyes and waited. After a couple of minutes I could see that a fire had been started by the pond. Shortly after that he was back in my room telling me that it was all over. So, I lowered my shield, and he did something that kind of surprised me. He came over and stared at me.

I just looked into his eyes, and I thought that I saw fear in them, but just as soon as I saw it, his eyes changed, and I saw worry. "What's wrong Jasper? Don't tell me it's nothing, I can see it in your eyes and it's not nothing."

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring. I found myself getting lost in his eyes again. I have got to stop doing this; he's going to think I'm some kind of freak. See, humans don't stare into the eyes of vampires. I think it has something to do with the thing about humans being naturally afraid of vampires.

I was finally able to force myself to turn my head away. As I looked down, I noticed his wrist, there was a fresh bite, venom was oozing from it. I gasped, and said, "You're hurt. Is that the only wound?"

"It's nothing, just another one among hundreds," he said so low I almost didn't catch it.

"No, it's not just another one. This one you got because of me. I'm sorry. We should have never involved you. You have had enough pain in your life, you don't deserve to be hurt, fighting for someone you don't even know. You deserve to be happy."

"I could say the same about you. I know that you were forced to watch while your parents were tortured and murdered. You deserve to have peace and be happy. You can't fight this vampire that is after you on your own. You know some things are worth fighting for, some people are too. You are one of those people, you need someone to fight for you, and give you a life that is safe, and happy. If I can help destroy this bitch that is after you, then I will have helped to give you the kind of life you deserve."

I felt bad, here Jasper was ready and willing to fight for me, I lied to him. But if I tell him the truth, it could destroy him. I didn't know him very well, but, I could tell that if he knew the whole truth, the guilt would eat him up. Even though I knew that the Major was the most feared vampire in the south, I could tell, he was someone who would help if he could. He had a kind heart.

"What's wrong? I can feel an onslaught of emotions, guilt, sadness, fear, anger, and more guilt. What do you have to feel guilty for?"

"I wish it would have been me to get hurt instead of you. You don't. . . "I was cut off by a growl that came from deep within Jasper's chest.

"I don't EVER want to hear you say anything like that again. It would be too painful for me to see you get hurt." He almost roared.

I just stared at him in shock. What did he mean by that? I looked into his eyes, what I saw there made my heart skip a beat. He was looking at me with so many emotions swirling through his eyes, no; surely he couldn't be interested in me like that. You know, in a romantic way. He started to step closer to me; just before he got to me his phone rang.

He just stood there staring at me for another half ring, before answering it. "Edward, have you found Ethan? I think that maybe we should call for backup." He listened, as his brother spoke; of course being human I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Great, where are you guys now?" he said excitedly. I watched him as he listened to whatever Edward was saying to him.

"Yeah, we were attacked earlier by some newborns. We are both OK, but I think we need to get Bella out of here as soon as we can. Something is going on here that I don't understand, I'm afraid that she might get hurt or worse if we stay here. Edward, give me a minute, I need to let Bella know what's going on."

"They found Ethan, he is alive, but he was badly injured. They took care of him and will be on their way back shortly. His legs were removed, but they were able to reattach them. They are going to take him hunting before they come back."

I gasped, put my hand over my mouth. I felt the tears before I realized I was crying from relief. Then I thought about what Jasper had said, Ethan's legs had been torn off. My body started shaking. The next thing I knew, I was being scooped up and carried downstairs to the couch.

I vaguely heard Jasper tell Edward he would call him back. Then he put me gently on the couch. But, instead of letting go, he held me and said, "He's going to be fine, sweetheart, but I think you need to let go of some of those emotions that you have been holdin' on to. I'm not going to help you, just let go. I'll stay right here and hold on to you, if you'll allow me to."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. I didn't realize how much I was holding in, fear, guilt, sadness, anger, and now relief. My whole body was shaking, as I let everything out, I started sobbing, hard.

He just held me and let me ruin his button up dark blue shirt. He started rubbing circles on my back; he was trying to comfort me without using his gift. The last time I had cried like this was when my parents were murdered. I usually don't let my negative emotions show, you know the suffer in silence thing. It felt good to just let go.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably on a few minutes, my sobbing slowed down. Jasper let go of me and got up, walking out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with some tissue and handed it to me. I blew my nose, and wiped my eyes.

"Do you feel better now, darlin?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for helping me, but I am so sorry for ruining your shirt."

"Helping you, I didn't help you; I told you I wasn't going to use my gift on you, so I didn't."

"I know that, but you held me while I was able to release some of the pent up emotions that I had been holding in. I know that you don't know this, but I hold things in so Ethan doesn't get upset, and that he won't know something is bothering me. I hate to see him worry over me. He's had too much pain in his life; he doesn't need me adding to it."

"You mean to tell me, that you keep the way you're feeling a secret from your grandfather? He's your family; you should always let him know how you're feeling. That's what family does; take care of each other, especially, when one member is upset"

"I know, but, Ethan has had so much pain throughout his life, as a vampire at least. He gets turned into a vampire, has to serve that bitch Maria. Then, when he does get away, he finds love, but she dies giving birth. Then, his daughter is murdered by Ma. . . ah, some vampire bitch. All I want to bring him is peace, joy, happiness, he deserves at least this much from me."

We were both quiet after that. I knew that I almost said her name. I'm not stupid enough to believe that he didn't catch the almost slip up. I could only hope that he would let it go.

He just looked at me for a minute; I thought for sure that he was going to ask me whose name I almost said. Instead, he surprised me once again by saying, "You need to eat, it's been hours, and you have been through hell in those few hours. I will NOT take no for an answer this time. Would you like for me to fix you something?"

"Please don't tell me you can cook? I mean why would you have the knowledge or even want to know how to cook human food?"

"I have nothing to do at night, so I watched the food channel a lot. I sometimes help Esme cook during holidays to take meals to those who don't have food to eat. It makes her feel that her life counts for something and makes her happy."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. I think I could learn to love this man. What the hell am I thinking, and where did that come from. Then, I realized he never said anything about the almost slip up. Surely, he caught it. Why didn't he say anything if he caught it?

"So, do you want me to cook you something?"

"No, I think that I will just have a sandwich. How long before they get here with Ethan?" I asked.

"Not sure, I need to call Edward back. Why don't you go and make your sandwich, and eat. I will call Edward back, try to get more information. I think that you and Ethan will probably need to come to our house and stay with us. It would be much safer, than staying here. So, after I talk to Edward I will call Carlisle, and let him know, what's going on, let him know that we are bringing you two back with us."

"I don't want to cause problems for your family. If we come there, well, we just might be bringing trouble to your family. Neither, Ethan nor I want to do that. We wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if anything happened to anyone in your family because of us."

"Well, either you two will come to our house or they will come here. We don't know this area as well and therefore we will be at a disadvantage. If we go back to our house, at least we know the area and therefore will have the advantage. I believe that whoever is doing all of this, well, it seems apparent that they or someone must have followed you."

"Yeah, that's why we should stay here; your family can be left out of all of this."

"Well, you don't know my family. There is no way in hell they will stay out of it now. You see, my family and I knew your mother. We loved her like she was a part of our family, and she was. There is no way we would NOT help her daughter, so whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us. I can promise you this, Carlisle and Esme, would rip something off and keep it, if I didn't bring you back to the house."

"Well let's wait and see what Ethan says.

"Sorry, he has no choice now. You both are stuck with us. You have a family now, and family does NOT let other family members go through problems alone. My family will love you, and want to take care of you, just like they already care for Ethan."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I would have a family, with parental figures. I guess everything that grandfather had said about the Cullen's was true. I just smiled and nodded; I then turned and went into the kitchen to make my sandwich.

**J****asper POV**

I watched Bella as she turned and walked into the kitchen. I just stood there and thought about the last hour. I remembered, the pain she felt when she saw my wound. It almost crushed me, when she said that she wished it had been her instead. It made me angry too. Just the thought of her getting hurt caused a growl to come up and out of my chest.

I would rip anyone apart who even thought about hurting this beautiful lady. She was beautiful, selfless, and she cared far too much for anyone to hurt her. I didn't mean for her to see the wound. I had actually forgotten all about it. I was too concerned for her safety. The pain I felt from her when she saw it, why would she feel that kind of pain over someone who is a monster? I have done horrible things, yet she felt for me.

Then, when I got the call from Edward, telling me that they had found Ethan. That he would be fine after he hunted. I knew that she would be excited to know that her grandfather was alive and would be just fine. I hadn't realized all the emotions that she had kept bottled up until she started to let them go.

I knew she needed to just let everything go, she needed the release of her pent up emotions. I picked her up and carried her downstairs to the couch, sat her down, and then just held her while she sobbed. I could have helped her, but I knew she needed to feel all of these emotions.

I can't even begin to describe the feelings I felt while holding her. Even though she was sobbing, I felt like I was doing something that would matter to her. That alone, made me feel good on the inside. As she sobbed, I noticed her scent. She smelled like strawberries, and freesia, strangely, there was no burn in the back of my throat like there usually was when I was around humans.

Her body felt warm, and I could feel the warmth seeping into my own body. It felt good to be holdin' her. It felt "right" to be holdin' her. I wanted to do this and not stop, ever. The trouble being when I let go of her, I felt the loss of touching her.

What the fuck do I think I'm doing? This is way beyond selfish, wanting to be close to her, wanting to protect her, wanting, no NEEDING, to touch her, needing to make her smile, make her happy. Why am I thinking this way?

Then there was the slip up, she almost said a name. Yeah, I caught it, and I was about to say something about it but then I remembered what that asshole, Peter said. He said not to ask for more details, and that I would know there was something that was being left out of the story. But, I was not to ask about it.

What I don't understand about that part is how would, knowing the whole truth, destroy me. Of course, I don't understand most of what Peter says. I guess I will just have to wait until it's time for me to know.

The conversation about her and Ethan coming to our house, she doesn't want to be the cause of my family getting hurt. What she doesn't understand is that with the family, there would be more protection for her. She is such a caring person, human or vampire, she cares about others, she puts others feelings ahead of her own. How could my family NOT love her? She reminds me of her mother in that way.

Now, all I need is to figure out where all of these feelings are coming from, and what the hell is going on with me. But right now I need to get busy and call Edward back. I was about to dial his number when, my phone went off.

It was Ethan, on Edward's phone. "Major, is Bella alright. Please tell me those newborns didn't get to her? I have been driving Edward and Emmett crazy, wanting to talk to her before hunting. They told me that I needed to hunt before doing anything else. I've hunted, now please tell me she's fine, and let me talk to her."

"Ethan she's fine, a little shook up. The newborns almost got her, but with the help of her shield, and my gift I was able to destroy all of them. Give me just a minute and I will let her have the phone. I think it would be best if the two of you came to our house, and I think that we need to move now."

"I agree with you completely. Just have her gather some of her personal belongings, and take her in my truck. I think that the sooner the better. We can meet the two of you there, if you like."

"Sounds good to me, just let Edward know that I will call Carlisle and let him know that we are coming. Now, let me take the phone to Bella, she has been worried sick over you. Just hang on a second and let me get downstairs."

I got downstairs at vampire speed. "Hey, Bella, you have someone who is wanting to talk to you."

"Is it Ethan? Let me have the phone!" She came running at me, and tripped over the coffee table. I caught her before she could do any damage to her body.

"You alright darlin? Please don't get too excited, you might get hurt." I laughed.

She just looked at me, blushing. OH, WOW, she was even more beautiful when she blushed. I then realized that my hands were on her waist. It felt good; I wanted to bring her body closer to mine. Just as I was about to pull her closer to me I heard Ethan yelling from the phone, asking what was going on. That broke the spell I was under. I handed her the phone.

She started crying, as she started asking Ethan if he was OK. I decided to try to give her a little privacy. So, I went to go see if I could find some suitcases to pack up some of her stuff. I found a couple in her room still sitting next to a dresser, so I got them and put them on her bed.

Then, I went into Ethan's room, found suitcases in there, and decided to pack up some of his stuff. After I had his stuff packed up, I took the suitcases to the truck and put them in the back.

I went back inside, and saw Bella hanging up the phone. She walked up to me smiling, and then the next thing she did made my dead heart beat again. She put her arms around my chest and hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked after she had let me go.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I wouldn't have made it through all of this if you hadn't had stayed with me. I owe you my life."

If I could have cried I would have been doing just that. "Lil lady, it was my pleasure to be of help to you, and you don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. I just wish that there was something that I could do for you in return."

Oh, I could think of some things that she could do for me. I wasn't about to tell her that though. I was raised to be a gentleman.

Whoa, boy, what the fuck! I have got to stop this shit right the fucking now! There is no way she would ever want more than just friendship from me. I need to get her out of here, and to my family, before something else happens. And all I can think of is... NO, I am NOT going to let my mind go back to that. Man, I need to get my head cleared.

"Well, you can go up and get your stuff packed. What did Ethan say about going to my house?"

"He said that I needed to do whatever you asked me to do."

Of course my mind went straight to the gutter. I could think of a few things I wanted to ask her to do for me. I was just staring at her, thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. UGH! What is wrong with me? I am one sick fucker, thinking like this about her. Yeah, but just imagine what her lips would feel like on yours, yeah, soft, warm. OK that's it; I gotta get these thoughts under control.

I finally realize that I was just staring at her. She was looking back at me, and I noticed that she was looking at my eyes, then to my lips, then back to my eyes.

If I didn't stop this I was going to end up kissing her. So, I told her, "You need to go get packed. I will wait down here for you, and call Carlisle while waiting. Just let me know when you're finished packing and I will carry the suitcases down for you."

She just nodded, and turned to go upstairs. I got my cell phone and called Carlisle's number. He answered on the first ring. "Jasper, son, it's good to finally hear from you. Is everything ok there?"

I sighed, "No Carlisle it's not. Ethan was missing when we got here. Edward and Emmett went looking for him, and found him injured." I then proceeded to tell him everything that I knew, and then asked him if he had ever heard of a vampire that had no smell.

"No, I can't say that I ever have. Of course, it could be a special power that this particular vampire has. I will look into it and see if I can find out anything about this vampire."

"Now, on to the next thing we need to discuss."

But, he stopped me, "We already know that you're bringing Ethan and the human girl here.

I just laughed, "Don't tell me Alice saw them coming?"

"Yeah, you know, "never bet against Alice." "Esme already has the spare room ready for the girl. Right now, she and Alice are shopping for food, and other essentials. We will be expecting you to be here soon."

"OK, Edward and Emmett are bringing Ethan there as we speak. I'm just waiting for Bella to finish packing then we will be on our way. We should be there by early evening. She will probably need to eat again."

"Don't worry son, Esme won't let her starve. You should know your mother better than that."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just thinking about having a human in the house. Some of us have forgotten what it's like being human. I should know that Esme hasn't forgotten what it's like to be a mom."

"Well, we will see you when you get here. Please be careful, and don't take any chances. If you think that you will have a problem being with her in the truck, well, maybe one of us should come to help you. You know make sure you stay in control."

OK, now I was getting pissed. "Carlisle, I will not hurt her. I have been close to her, I have smelled her and when I did, instead of my throat burning, there was no burn at all. I have been here alone with her for most of the time I have been here."

"You say that there was no burn in your throat?"

"Yeah, I could feel a slight tickle but nothing more."

"Interesting. Well then, I guess we will see you when you get here. Be sure to tell Bella that we are looking forward to meeting her."

"I will, we'll see you soon." With that I hung up.

I went up to see if Bella was done with the packing, sure enough she was finished and was just checking to make sure she had everything she wanted to take.

I took everything out to the truck, loaded it in the back. I went back inside and asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you sure that me staying with your family will be ok with them. I mean, I know that the burn in the throat will be more intense with me around."

"Of course I'm sure, I just got off the phone with Carlisle and he said to tell you that everyone is looking forward to meeting you, and Esme has already done things to make sure you feel welcome. And before you say that she shouldn't have gone through all that trouble for you. Well, she's a mother, and it brings her joy and happiness to do things for her children. While she hasn't actually met you yet, she stills considers you family. That's just who she is. So, please, don't take her happiness away by telling her she shouldn't have done what she did."

"Well, since you put it like that I guess I will just accept what she has done. It might be nice having a mother figure in my life. Well, cowboy, let's get the show on the road!"

Did she just call me cowboy? I kinda like it, and with that thought we both walked out the door.

**A/N ****I have been getting a lot of questions about the relationship between Alice and Jasper, so I will answer that question right here so**** that everyone knows whats going on. Alice and Jasper are siblings/friends. They were never together as lovers. They did meet in the diner, but they both knew that they would never be anything more than friends. Alice did see them joining the Cullens and k****new that her soul mate was already with them. She is with Edward. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it was hard and fun at the same time. The next chapter, Bella meets the rest of the Cullens, reunites with Ethan, and Jasper is going to figure o****ut what all of his feelings mean. Please, Please, review and let me know if you are enjoying this story. Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just want to say a big thank you to my beta Karen E. Teague without her this story would have never happened. Also, want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites, and alerts. This chapter you will get more answers, to some questions. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV **

We had just pulled out of the driveway, and my mind started going back over some of the events of the morning. Mostly, the ones that caused me to feel things that I have never felt before. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff, but I need to my emotions under control.

But, when he held me while I just let go of my emotions. I felt safe in his arms, like I could trust him with my emotions. I also, felt a tingling that seemed to flow from his body, to mine, and back into his. Of course, I didn't really pay attention to it until my sobs started to die down.

Then, when I tripped and Jasper caught me. I was so embarrassed, but he said nothing about my blushing. I knew I was, because I could feel the heat in my cheeks, he was holding me by the waist. I could feel that he was about to pull me closer to his body, but, then Ethan started yelling into the phone. I was disappointed, to say the least.

Oh, and then I just HAD to tell him that I wished that there was something that I could do for him, to repay him, for him saving my life. Boy, I had all kinds of stuff that I was thinking about with that one! None of it was decent. I have got to stop this shit.

Then to make matters even worse, I blurt out, that I was to do whatever he told me to do! At the time, I was imagining all kinds of things that I would love for him to ask me to do.

When I looked up at him, I felt like he was going to kiss me, I again was so disappointed that he instead told me to go pack. I wanted to touch him, hell; I wanted him to touch me. I wanted so badly to kiss him. I wanted to just hold him, and let him know that he is worthy of love. I have NEVER had feelings like this for anyone.

I'm pretty sure that all of this is mostly hero worship. I have always looked at him as a hero, because he saved Ethan's life. Once we get to his family's house that these feelings will stop. They have to; I can't fall for someone who will only want friendship.

I remembered that he is an empath, and just hoped that he couldn't feel what I was feeling. I looked over at him and he was watching the road, so, I decided to watch him for a minute. He was so ruggedly handsome; I wished that there was some way that I could let him know that I wanted to get to know him better. But, I'm just a simple human. He could never be interested in me.

We pulled off the main road, onto what appeared to be a dirt road. He turned to me, "we are almost there. The house is just up this road. Well, it's actually not a road it's a drive way."

"Are Ethan, Edward, and Emmett here yet?"I said excitedly.

"I'm sure they are, if they weren't I'm sure that someone would have called to tell me they never arrived."

I was excited, I was about to be back with grandfather, and I was meeting the Cullen's. I had heard so much about them. Both Ethan and my mom had talked of them; my mom told me that if I ever had the opportunity to meet them, I should jump at the chance.

I remembered how, when she would talk about how they help Ethan, her eyes would sparkle. I could tell that she loved them dearly. She told me that they treated her like she was their little sister, even Rose. Now, here I was, about to meet the ones that made my mom's eyes light up with love, for a family of vampires, no less.

I just hope that nothing happens to any of them because of me. I was nervous and excited now. Jasper felt it, "what's going on in that pretty lil' head of your darlin'? I can feel you get excited, then nervous, then sad, then excited, then scared. Please tell me you're not scared of my family, are you?"

"I guess I was just wondering, you know, what if they don't like me? Or what if they get hurt because of me? Maybe, I should just have Ethan turn me and forget about my stupid foolish dreams."

"First of all, I already told you my family will love you. Every member will be helping to protect you. I don't think you have anything to worry about. But, just out of curiosity, if you don't mind my asking, what are your dreams, for your life? I doubt that they are stupid or foolish. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"My dreams for my life will probably sound like silly, little human girl dreams to you. But my dreams have never changed, or gone in another direction. They were put on hold when the vampire bitch ripped my world apart. I still want them, but I have been running for so long from this evil witch, that I almost forgot about them."

"So, I'm going to assume that part of your dream is for you to be turned? Why hasn't Ethan already turned you if that's what you want?

"I do want to be turned, but there are some things that I want before I get turned. One, of the things I want for my life, well, it can't happen if I'm a vampire."

"And I would love to know what that is, but, we are about to pull up to the house. We will continue this conversation, later. I would love to know what it is that you want."

I was really grateful that we wouldn't be able to finish this conversation. I'm not sure about sharing my dreams with Jasper. He would probably laugh at them.

I realized that the truck was no longer moving. I looked up to see one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. Almost every side was ceiling to floor windows. Then I looked at the porch, Ethan was standing there waiting for us. I went to jump out of the truck, and Ethan came to my side of the truck, opened the door and pulled me out, and into his arms.

If vampires could cry, his face would have been wet with his tears. He held me almost too tight, "Oh, Baby girl, I have never been so scared in my life, I was terrified that the newborns would somehow get to you. Let me look at you, are you OK? Were you hurt at all? I bet you were so scared. Please forgive me, for not being there for you. I promised to always protect you and I let you down."

"Now you listen to me Ethan Alexander Whitlock, don't you DARE blame yourself for not being there. I don't know what happened to you or how you came to be hurt, but you are NOT responsible for what that bitch does. It was not like you deliberately left me, and you made sure that help was coming. Are you ok; I know that Jasper said they found you with your legs removed, what happened?"

"First let's get you inside and introduce you to the family. Are you hungry? Esme has been busy cooking for you. She is a really great cook; she used to cook for your mom all the time. She used to joke with her that she was trying to fatten her up for dinner.

"Jasper, how can I thank you for saving her, and keeping her safe? What happened with the newborns?"

"Well, if Peter hadn't called and told me to stay with Bella, there might have been a different outcome. He called and told us what direction to go in to find you. I was going to go with Edward, but, Peter said that Bella would need me. That Emmett was to go with Edward, so that's what we did. If Emmett had stayed behind, well, he doesn't have the skill it takes to handle newborns, at least the number that showed up."

"Come on baby girl, let's get inside, there are a bunch of people that really want to meet you. After introductions, then you can get something to eat."

When we got into the house, the first thing I saw was six vampires, standing in a semi-circle. Two of which, I recognized right away of course, Edward and Emmett. Edward was standing next to a very tiny girl who seemed to be bouncing where she stood; her hair was short and spiky. Standing next to Emmett was a beautiful blonde girl, her hair was long and curly, and she had to be the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen.

Then, next to them was a tall blonde haired man, next to him a woman with caramel colored hair. All of them were smiling, well, except for the blonde girl. Ethan introduced everyone to me. Edward and Emmett both came and gave me a hug and said that they were glad no harm had come to me. Emmett nearly crushed me in a bear hug.

Next, Carlisle and Esme came over, I shook their hands. As I took Esme's hand she pulled me into a gentle hug, she told to please feel free to make myself at home. She made Jasper take my stuff up to the room she had fixed up for me.

Next Alice came up, gave me a hug. To be honest, she scared me a little, she was just too excited. She told me, "We are going to have so much fun; we're going to be great friends and go shopping." I groaned, looking at Ethan for help. He just smiled, shook his head no, and told me I was on my own. Traitor, he knows I hate to go shopping!

Finally, I looked at Rose; she just nodded slightly but otherwise ignored me. Carlisle, motioned for everyone to sit down. Then turned to Ethan and said, "Now that everyone is here safe, maybe you can fill us in on everything that is going on. You should probably start at the beginning, to bring us up to speed on why this vampire is after the two of you."

But Emmett had other ideas. "Does this mean we are going to have a human in the house for awhile? This is going to be so much fun. I never got to play with a human. I know I played with Renee, but she didn't really count cuz she was half vampire!"

Play? What the hell does that mean? Ethan, who was sitting next to me leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He likes to play games, and embarrasses anyone who will blush."

Oh, shit, I am in TROUBLE! Jasper who was on my right, leaned over and whispered in my other ear, "Don't worry; I will help you, if you'll let me." I just shook my head yes.

Emmett started pouting, and said, "That's not fair."

Esme came over to me and asked me if I was hungry, I told her I was. She suggested that while Ethan was telling everyone what was going on, since I already knew, that maybe I would like to eat and then join them afterwards. Then, Ethan could tell us what happened after we arrived at the house.

So, I got up and followed Esme into the kitchen. She had fixed spaghetti, with meat sauce, along with a fresh salad, and garlic bread. I ate way too much, but couldn't help it. It was the best spaghetti I had ever eaten!

I quietly, went back into the living room and sat down next to Ethan. Jasper came to stand to my right. Ethan picked up the story from where he had disappeared. He told how he had been sitting, reading, when he heard the door slam open. Before he could react, six vampires had stormed in, grabbed him and ran out the door.

They took him to where he was found, which turned out, was about 5 miles from the house. They tore off his legs, to keep him there, while the leader went back to get me.

A short time later, the leader, came back and took the vampires back to the house, told them they were to grab me, and run. They were not to engage Jasper, unfortunately they didn't know about my shield. I was to be taken to get Ethan to cooperate with the bitch that they were working for. I knew that Ethan had to be leaving some stuff out.

The leader, Ethan told us, seemed to have a special power. He could actually absorb scents, from humans, vampires, even animals. That's why no one could smell Ethan, the other vampires, or the leader.

At this point, I was needing to have a "human" moment. I realized that meant going to the bathroom with a house full of vampires, UGH! How in the hell was I going to do this? I didn't really think that I would be all that comfortable doing this.

All I could think of was "how embarrassing." What was I going to do? I was comfortable with Ethan around, but I didn't know these people, and they would ALL hear everything.

Jasper must have sensed what I was feeling and put two and two together; he leaned over and whispered, "If you need the bathroom, I can show you one upstairs. They will still be able to hear but at least you will have an illusion of privacy."

I blushed, and Emmett of course saw it. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Jasper growled at him. He said something to him, vampire speed, Emmett said nothing.

I was about to tell Ethan I needed a "human" moment, but Jasper spoke up and asked Ethan, "Would it be alright if I took Bella upstairs, I promised to show her some of my collections from the Civil War. I will have her back down here in a few minutes."

"Of course not, you don't need to ask me. She's an adult. Go on baby girl, I'll see you when you get back down here."

Wow, was all I could think of. Jasper took my hand, and led me upstairs. We finally stopped on the third floor, at the end of the hall. He opened the door that we stopped in front of, when I stepped into the room; I knew that Jasper had brought me to HIS bedroom. There was an old Confederate flag hanging on one wall, there were shelves that held all kinds of mementos from the Civil War. Another wall was lined with bookshelves that were filled with all kinds of books.

But, it was freezing in here. I shuddered, and started rubbing my arms to try to get warm. Jasper told me that he guessed that everyone forgot to turn the heat up on this floor, "Here put my jacket on until it warms up in here. I'll go turn it up."

"You really don't have to I'll just be a minute."

"Well darlin', your room is right down the hall. You will need the heat, when you are ready to go to sleep. The bathroom is right through that door, I'm going to turn on some of my music, hopefully, and they'll never know what's really goin' on. Well, I'd be lying if I said that they wouldn't be able to hear. I promise you NO ONE will say a word, OK."

He helped me into his jacket. Then he said, "If you want you can stay and look around at some of my stuff. You seemed to be interested, when you first walked in."

"Oh, I don't want to be poking around in your personal stuff."

"I don't mind really. Just do what you feel comfortable doing. If you need anything, just yell, I'll come a runnin'."

"Uh. . . Jasper, I do have a stupid question. I was just wondering, you're a vampire, you don't sleep, and you have no mate. So, why do you have a really huge bed?"

OK, open mouth, insert foot! Why in the hell did I ask him that? UGH! Now I'm blushing again. Now he probably thinks I'm a stupid, nosy human."Never mind, I shouldn't have asked you a question like that, it's none of my business."

"Well, darlin', I usually don't have anything to do at night. I love to read, and I love to read lying down."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Darlin', you can ask me anything. I will always be honest with you. I like talking to you. If you ask me somethin' and I don't know the answer to it I will try to find the answer for you. Now, you go on in there and do what you need to do. Come down whenever you're ready. I will make sure that Emmett keeps his mouth shut, Ok."

As promised, he turned up the music, closed the door, and a few seconds later I could feel heat coming into the room. I wrapped his jacket around me, and headed into the bathroom. After I was done, and came out I went over to look at some of the stuff from the Civil War.

I pulled his jacket around to my face. I thought that I smelled something really good on the jacket. It smelled really good, it was like cinnamon, cloves, and maybe orange mixed in. I couldn't get enough, of it. It finally dawned on me that it was him; this is what Jasper smells like.

I decided to double check, he said he lies in bed to read, that means his pillows should also smell like him. It did, next thing I know I'm laying down, inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating. At the same time it made me feel safe, calm, and peaceful. I found myself burying my face in his pillows. . .

**Jasper POV**

I kept finding myself staying close to Bella. I really tried not to do it, but every time she moved, I found myself drifting to be closer to her. When she went into the kitchen to eat, I did sit down next to Ethan. Before I realized what I was doing I was close to the kitchen door.

When she came out, I stood by the end of the couch she was at. I couldn't really focus on the conversation, until Ethan was tellin' us what happened at the house. Even then it was hard to focus. Man, what the fuck is wrong with me?

Seems, all I can do is think about her. Her smell, her touch, even the sound of her voice is soothing to me. When I touch her, I feel calmer, more peaceful, and complete. OK, here I go again. I have got to knock this shit off. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle; he might be able to tell me what's wrong with me.

I have never done anything like this with anyone else. I mean sure, I have had lovers, Maria was the first, but what we did was not love. There have been a couple of other female vampires, but that was just animalistic needs being met. But I have never done anything like this with any of them. I will have to talk to Carlisle.

I was still thinking about all of this, when a very strong wave of embarrassment hit me. It was strong enough to almost bring me to my knees. I looked over at Bella; I knew it was from her. She didn't seem like she was doing anything to cause it, then it hit me. She probably needs a "human" moment and realizes if she asks where the restroom is then all the vampires will be focused on what she is doing, no wonder she's feeling embarrassed.

I decided that I could help her out. Of course, no matter what she would be heard, but, I could at least make it a little less obvious for her. I would take her upstairs to my room, I had a huge bathroom. I could turn on music for her, and close the bedroom door, she would feel comfortable then, and at least I hoped she would.

Yeah, she and I would be _alone_, in my room. Oh, I have a big bed, I usually lay on it when I read, but maybe I could. . .well, I would love for her to be on my bed when I lay down to read. Yeah, and I know how far I would get in the book, well, I wouldn't.

So, I helped her out, while continuing to be a gentleman. Yeah, I'm real proud of myself, I kept my thoughts, well, and at least I kept them to myself. If she knew what I was thinking about her she would hate me for sure.

I can't help myself, I'm a man after all, and well she is beautiful. I feel as if I'm being drawn in to her. If only she would let me hold her, but I'm selfish, so what might start out as me holdin' her, would end up with me kissing her, touching her face, her neck, her shoulders, then moving my hands slowly down, till with touches light as a feather, I would gently caress her breasts, until her nipples became hard. . .

Something else just became hard, why am I doing this shit to myself? Now here I am with a hard on, and nothing to do with it. I have got to keep my head from going "there". And, I still have to help her out, and that means taking her to my room.

When I was able to let her know that I was going to help her out. I had to make sure that I walked with my back to her. Otherwise she might have noticed my "problem." When we got up there I realized after she started rubbing her arms trying to get warm, that the heat had not been turned on, so I gave her my jacket to keep her warm until the heat warmed up the room.

After making sure that she would be alright, and letting her know that if she needed anything to just yell, and I would come running. I went back downstairs. That was the hardest thing I have EVER had to do. All I wanted to do was run back up there, and just hold her, touch her. Man, I sound like a pervert. I have got to stop this shit. Seems my mind is on a one way trip, straight to the gutter.

I have done horrible things; all I can think about is touching her, kissing her, seeing her in my bed, naked, under me. Yep, I'm the worst kind of monster. I have got to get a fucking grip on this shit. I really need Carlisle to check me out.

I realized that I have been back with the family for a few minutes without even realizing, that I have been completely lost in my own thoughts. I'm feeling, amusement? It's coming from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward. Ethan, is looking at me with a little bit of anger and shock?

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well, you have been back downstairs for about twenty five minutes, and you haven't taken your eyes off of the stairs. Are you waiting for the stairs to get up and walk off, Bro?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Bella to come back downstairs."

"Well, apparently, you have been too focused on the stairs to notice, she is asleep. Don't you hear how her heart rate has slowed down?" Edward said. They were all snickering at me. Except for Ethan, he was "scared"?

OK, I've had enough of this, "I'm going to check on her, you know make sure she doesn't need anything." I said as I started towards the stairs. All I heard was some snickering; I really don't understand what their problem is.

I got upstairs at vampire speed. I followed her smell, and the sound of her heartbeat. It led me into my room. As I entered my room, I saw her curled up on my bed, clinging to my jacket, with her face buried in my pillows.

She Was In My BED! She looked like she belonged there. I wanted to go over and lay down next to her. But, I knew I couldn't do that, could I? No, that's not the way a gentleman behaves towards a lady. Who says I'm a gentleman? I was about to go over and at least sit next to her, I promise, I won't touch her. Yep, I'm a monster for sure now.

I decided that it was my best interest to shut the door and go back downstairs. When I got to the bottom step, I told everyone, "She must have been really tired, she lies down on my bed and fell asleep. I figured it was best that she stayed there. She's been through way too much for most humans to even handle, I have no idea how she is able to handle all of this."

Ethan spoke up, "She is one of the strongest people, vampire or human that I have ever known. She makes me feel almost human sometimes." We could hear the pride and love he held for her in his voice.

"Ethan, would you mind telling us a little bit about her power, what she can do. I think that we would all like to know her a little better." Carlisle said, as he was looking at me.

Now why in the fuck is he looking at me? Not only that, but he's looking at me like he knows something that I don't. Ethan laughed, and said, "Well, you already know she is a shield. It took a few years after the death of her parents before she was able to push it out. She has a mental shield as well as a physical one. She can now control it, when it comes out, or becomes a physical one. But, she has to "push" it out in order for it to protect her physically."

He sighed before continuing, "The downside is that even though she has this power, well, I'm guessing that her human body has trouble handling vampiric powers. So, whenever she uses it, it drains her. As she has gotten older, and used it more, I guess it's like excising muscles; she can use it longer, now, without it draining her completely. I fear what would happen, if she had to use it to protect herself for a long period of time."

"We found out accidentally, that she can use it another way." He just got real quiet, then I felt amusement from him.

"OK, I can feel you're amused about something, why are you feeling amused?"

"Well, it's what she can do with it. I think that it might do Emmett some good to find out the hard way!"

Whatever he was thinking, Edward was laughing quietly, and he must have read it in his mind.

"Wait a minute," Emmett yelled, "What do you mean, I should find out the hard way?"

"Well, Emmett, let me put it like this. I know you like to tease, and she won't mind some teasing. Just a word of caution, you can get her mad, but I'm warning you now, DO NOT ever get her pissed at you! She can be dangerous when she's pissed."

Oh, shit, I can see the wheels turning in Emmett's head. This will not be good. But, I just HAD to know. "OK, two questions come to mind right away, first, how can you tell the difference between her being mad and being pissed? Second, what will she do, I mean come on, she is a tiny little thing. Surely, you don't expect us to believe that she could hurt us vampires."

"Yeah, there's no way in hell she could hurt me!" Emmett laughed.

"Language, Emmett." Esme said.

"Sorry mom, but it's true. There is not a chance that she could hurt any of us."

"OK, to answer your questions. Number one, you can tell the difference between her being just mad, and being pissed by how she says things. For example, we all know that Emmett cheats a lot when he plays games, which by the way she is very good at video games."

"Wait a minute, now, I DO NOT nor have I EVER cheated." Emmett yelled.

We all just laughed at him. "Yeah, Emmett, we ALL know how you don't cheat." I said.

"Whatever," Emmett said.

"Well, if she caught you cheating, she would get mad and say something like, "stupid, cheating vampires." But, if you did something to pissed her off, well. I'm going to say sorry now to you Esme, for what I'm about to say and sorry for what she might say. It would go something like this, "stupid fucking cheating vampire." She cusses, worse than a sailor when she gets pissed."

"I think that's my fault though, or maybe it's Peter's fault. We have hung around him I think too much, she just kind of picked up some of his language, if you know what I mean."

"So, what does she do with her power when she gets pissed?" I just HAD to know.

"Like I said, I think we should just let Emmett be Emmett, you'll get to see it then. Especially, if he thinks that he can get her to blush, she hates being embarrassed."

"Oh, and one more thing I think that everyone should know. She doesn't like being around humans for very long at a time. So, if she goes anywhere, where there are humans around, she'll want someone, vampire of course with her."

"Wait a minute," Esme said, "I don't understand, are you saying that she, being human, doesn't want to be around other humans?"

"What I'm trying to say is that, she does NOT like humans."

"But that's silly," Edward said, "she is human herself, what about marriage, and having a family? Why doesn't she like humans? I think that she is just being absurd."

"Oh, she wants to get married, have a baby, before she is turned. The only difference is that she intends to marry a vampire."

I think that most of us were shocked to say the least, but Carlisle, was the one to voice the danger, "Is she seriously thinking about doing something that will most certainly kill her, like it did her grandmother? I'm sorry Ethan to bring that up. Please tell me you have been able to talk her out of it?"

"No, I would never try to talk her out of her dreams. I only fear that she will not be able to have her dreams fulfilled. I became a doctor so that I could know how to keep a human female alive while having a half human, half vampire baby. She doesn't know this, but I have successfully, delivered just such a child. Both mother and child survived; of course the mother had to be turned after the birth."

"Please be careful Ethan, if Aro finds out what you have done, well, need I say more?" Carlisle said softly.

"Don't worry, Carlisle, remember, I can put any thoughts that I need to, into anyone's head. As long as the person doesn't have proof that what I put in their head is a lie, there is no way Aro would not see it as truth."

"Of course, first, she needs to find her soul mate. Like I was saying, she doesn't really like humans. When she was fourteen, I finally had to take her out of public school. She was coming home almost daily, crying. It seems that she had the attention of most of the males, and it wasn't for friendship. She even had to fight off a couple of the older boys."

It was at this point I couldn't stop the growl from coming out. Ethan held up his hand, indicating he wasn't finished.

"I took her out because I was afraid that she would use her shield the other way she can, that could have killed any human she used it on. And the fact that she actually broke one guys nose, punching him. She doesn't take shit from anyone. I home schooled her, after that."

We were laughing at that. Until, I thought about other males touching her. Then it went to her having to fight off the attention of other males. Then it went to me thinking about me touching her. It went downhill from there.

I was broken out of my spell, by having Edward laugh and say, "Jasper, staring at the stairs is not going to make her come down any faster."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Jasper, you have spent most of the time since you came back downstairs, staring in the general direction of your bedroom. I think that maybe you need to go hunt, son. I will come with you if you like."

"Yeah, I think I need to hunt, I would love to have you come with me, Carlisle."

It's been an hour since we left to hunt. I had taken down a couple of deer, and a mountain lion, while Carlisle took down a deer. He said he really didn't come to hunt. He wanted to talk to me.

We had found a boulder to sit on and were just enjoying the night air. I knew what I wanted to talk about but was unsure how to start. Carlisle must have sensed this and decided to start it himself.

"So, you like Bella," it was more of a statement.

"I do, but I'm having things that I have never experienced happening to me. I don't understand, and I'm confused about why I'm feeling what I'm feeling. I mean, I've only known her a couple of days, but I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Tell me son, just what is going on with you?"

I laughed, "You tell me, I have no clue."

"Well, let's see what you've got. I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but I feel you need to figure it out on your own." he said quietly.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about her, when I'm close to her there is no blood lust, and when she touches me, I feel, calm, peaceful. It's like I can almost feel peace flow over me, there is a sense of "belonging", being "complete", like, that's where I'm supposed to be. I also feel, a longing, and pain, here in my chest, and it's getting worse the longer I'm away from her presence. It's almost as if I will die if I don't get to see her, be in her presence soon."

Carlisle just looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen him give me. It was in that moment, it came crashing into me! I knew what it was; I'm not normally this slow. Why didn't I see it sooner? I must be the slowest vampire ever. She Is My Soul Mate!

**A/N There you have it, he finally figured it out, with Carlisle's help of course. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be kind and leave a review. Otherwise, how will I know if you like ****it or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I just wanted to give a huge thank you to my beta, Karen E. Teague, you are the best. Also, wanted to give a warning, there is a little bit of a lemon in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Jasper ****POV**

"She is my soul mate? She can't be, Carlisle, she's human. Vampires can't have human soul mates, can they?" I looked up at the man whom I have always respected, and considered to be my father.

He just continued to smile, finally, he spoke, "All I know is that she IS your soul mate."

"When did you realize that she was?" I just had to know.

"Well, when you said that there was no blood lust, when you were close enough to smell her, I suspected then. I also knew that there was a possibility that it was because of the fact that she is one quarter vampire. So, when you got home, well, I watched you with her. I'm sorry son, but it was plain to everyone else, except you."

"So, what do I do now? I obviously, can't do what I would do if she was a vampire. I mean, we have to claim our mates, as soon as we know that we have found our soul mate, and that act also means biting, to mark our mate."

"You will have more than just claiming her to worry about. Remember what Ethan said? She wants to get married and try to have a baby. I would have to find out what Ethan knows, that will make it safe for her to carry, and deliver a baby safely. If that's something that you would even be willing to consider."

"I want to give her, whatever will make her happy. UGH! How in the hell am I supposed to even touch her without killing her? Do I tell her, or wait until. . . What the fuck am I thinking, there is no way she would EVER want me "that" way. I'm a monster."

"Son, listen to me, I watched her today, her reactions towards you. I think that she is feeling some of the pull, the need to be with you, as well as the need to be "with" her mate. If she was out of the room, when she walked into the room, the first thing she did was "look" for you. Once she found your location in the room, she would gravitate towards you. You were both doing it. Why did you think we were laughing at you, well not just you but both of you. It was really funny, especially, when you wouldn't take your eyes off the stairs."

"I don't see the humor in it. Well, maybe a little bit. Shit, I was acting like a teenage boy. Yeah, I guess it was kinda funny. Wait, did you say that it was plain to everyone but me? Please tell me Emmett didn't figure it out!"

"Sorry, son, it was just too obvious, even for Emmett."

"He's going to be relentless, but he had better not say anything to Bella. I will have to fuck him up if he does."

"Should I tell her, or wait? I told her I would never lie to her that I would always be honest with her."

"Why don't you talk to Ethan? I think he figured it out too. He knows her; therefore, he would probably be able to tell you the best way to handle this."

"I didn't feel any emotions from him that would indicate that he knew."

"Son, I think that a freight train could have hit you, and you would have never known it. You were way too focused on her, or should I say the stairs." he laughed.

"What if he doesn't want me with her? What if I hurt her?"

"You really think that you could hurt her? Son, you know all about soul mates, therefore, you know that it would be impossible for you to hurt her at least, deliberately. As for Ethan, he knows that she has always dreamed of finding her soul mate. Do you really think that he would destroy her dream?"

"I guess when you put it like that, I know that he loves her and wants her happy. I just hope that I can make her happy."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I watched the way she interacted with you; I don't think that she understands what is going on. I do know that there is a sparkle in her eye when she looks at you. Talk to Ethan, then go from there. I suggest that you listen to him, and your heart."

"I will Carlisle, but, right now, there is the problem with the sadistic vampire that is after her, and Ethan. I think that maybe I should call Peter and Charlotte, you know, have them come here. I would feel better with them here. They are both very skilled at fighting with newborns. The vampires I killed at the house, they were newborns. They were older, so they had better control. It was almost like the newborns that Maria would use to fight other vampires."

"Do what you need to do to protect Bella, just keep in mind they have a different diet. I don't want Bella to be uncomfortable."

"I don't believe that they could or would hurt her. They have excellent control. Besides, she already knows them."

"That's true; they will be welcome to stay here. Just make sure they understand that they will need to hunt away from Forks."

"They understand, and will not feed here. I think that Ethan was planning on calling them and asking for their help. When Peter called, he said to tell Ethan he said yes."

"I wonder what he meant by that?"

"Surely, Carlisle, you should know by now. Peter is always cryptic, never any explanations. He is always been like that, he is annoying that way."

"Well, if you're done talking, I think that we should get back to the house. I don't really want to stay gone for long, especially, with strange vampires running around."

"Carlisle, thank you for talking to me. Helping me to realize what is going on, and at least giving me some sort of direction to go in."

"Of course son, Esme and I both are excited about you having finally found your soul mate. There is nothing like the love between soul mates. Bella is a beautiful young lady, but at the same time, we have a feeling that she just may give you a run for your money. She's perfect for you!"

With that we both headed home. When we got closer to the house, Carlisle went on ahead. I wanted to call Peter, and then I was going to find Ethan and talk to him. I needed him to tell me how I was to proceed with his granddaughter. I was NOT looking forward to that conversation. I had no clue if he would be happy for her, or be happy to kill me.

I was just about to pull my cell phone out to call Peter, of course my phone rang. He always does this to me, calls me just before I can call him.

"Peter, I was just going to call you. What's going on? Please tell me you're calling to explain some of your cryptic shit."

"Now why in hell would I do that, asshole. No, I'm calling to tell you that Char and I will be there later today. Oh, and it's about fucking time you figured out what's going on with you and Bella. I swear, you have got to be the slowest vampire."

"Now wait a minute, fucker. I have had to focus on keeping Bella alive, which wasn't as easy as it should be. I had to kill six vampires, while trying to figure out where Ethan was, and try to keep a human girl safe. And, I'm willing to bet that you could have told me more than what you did."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we will be there today. I will tell you this much, we, meaning, Char, Ethan and I will be trying to get this fight away from Bella. We will stay a couple of days, but we will be leaving, to get this bitch taken care of."

"Are you going to tell me what Bella and Ethan are not telling me? I know that what I have seen so far doesn't really add up. The newborns that I killed, well, they were older newborns, they had more control. I almost felt like I was back with Maria, fighting some of her newborns."

"Like I already told you, fucker, the only thing that you need to worry about is taking care of Bella. You need to make sure she is safe, and happy. Let Ethan and I worry about what the fuck is going on."

"I don't like not knowing shit. If Bella gets hurt, even a scratch; because you felt it best to keep something important from me, then I will rip you apart, and you may never find all the parts. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, Major, I hear ya loud and clear. We will see ya in few hours."With that he hung up.

I made my way to the house, not really sure if I was looking forward to the next task at hand. I went into the living room, making sure to check on Bella to make sure she was ok, she was.

I then ran into Alice, so I asked her if she knew where Ethan was. "Yeah, he's in the library, reading I think. By the way, congratulations. You finally found the one that will complete you. Just so you know, yes, it will all work out; don't be afraid to be with her. She loves you, or she will."

"Alice, are you sure? Can you tell me how Ethan is going to take the news? I just can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that she could love me. I don't deserve to be loved by her."

"Jasper, please stop it. You are a very special man, she sees that in you. You will hurt her if you ever say anything like that to her. As for Ethan, well, all I will say is that he already knows. Go find him and talk to him, and there is one more thing, she needs to realize the truth on her own. If you tell her, well, let's just say, you could lose the best thing that ever happened to you. Now, go talk to Ethan. I'll see you later."

Well, I guess that answers that much of the problem. I can't tell her. I slowly walked into the library, to find Ethan sitting in one of the leather chairs, reading. I approached him, wow; here I am fucking Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, scared.

Ethan looked up at me; I could tell he was concerned, excited, scared, and happy. "So, I hear that you FINALLY figured it out. You know, for someone who has never lost a fight. . ."

"Yeah, I know I'm really slow. So, are you going to kill me now, or should I say at least, attempt to? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I wouldn't want my granddaughter to be with someone like me."

"OK, first of all, you have got to stop saying shit like that. You deserve to be loved probably more than anyone else I know. Bella is your soul mate, she doesn't know it yet, but she will. Just let her figure it out herself. I promise you, it won't take her long. Everyone could tell that she was feeling the pull, she stayed close to you the whole time I have seen you two together. It's been way too long since I have seen her smile, and laugh. Just make her laugh, treat her like she deserves to be treated, and I know that she will figure it out really fast."

He was really quiet for a minute before continuing. "I only have two more things to say. I have told you how to handle her finding out, now, I need to say these last two things, then, we can go from here."

"Number one, do your best to try to make her dreams a reality, all of them. Second, if you EVER hurt her, I WILL KILL you."

"If I were to ever hurt her, I wouldn't want to live. I do have a question. Why have you been feeling scared? You were feeling it just now, and you were feeling it earlier, why?"

"You know what she wants; I'm scared that she could get pregnant, and then die. I'm also scared that you will hurt her, not physically, but emotionally. She has had so much tragedy in her young life. There is also the thought that maybe, I should just take her and run, get her away from you before it's too late. But, then I remember the look she had in her eyes when she was looking at you. I believe it's too late, she just doesn't know it yet."

"I can promise you, I will do my best to never hurt her, and I would give my life to save her."

"Don't you see Jasper that is what scares me. What if she falls in love with you, then has to watch you die just to save her?"

"You know you are starting to sound just like Peter. Cryptic, saying things, without saying everything. Speaking of which, is there anything that you wanted to add to the information you have already given me, you know, about the vampire that is after Bella?"

"No."

We were quiet after that. I knew he was lying. But, there was nothing I could do. Sure I could make him want to tell me, but Peter's words came back to me, so I just let it go. I decided to go to the game room and play a few games with Emmett while waiting for Bella to wake up.

**Bella POV**

I was woken up by a noise in the room. I sat up, but I couldn't see anyone in the room with me. I decided to get up and take care of my human needs. I went into the bathroom, took care of what I needed to, then looked at the bathtub. I decided to take a bath before going downstairs.

I knew that I should probably go to my room, but the bathtub looked so inviting. I figured that I could just throw a towel around me and go to my room, afterwards.

I started the bath, and took my clothes off. The water was hot, and it seemed to soothe my nerves. I soaked for a few minutes before shampooing my hair, soaping up, and rinsing. It felt so good.

I was getting out and had dried my hair with a towel, when, I thought I heard a noise in the other room. I quickly put the towel around me and went into the bedroom. I looked up towards the window and froze. Standing by the window, was Jasper.

He was wearing black low cut jeans, a black long sleeved T-shirt that hugged his body. You could see the muscles in his chest, arms, and back. He was barefooted. He just stood there staring at me. I could feel myself blushing, at the same time I was feeling something that I had never felt before. Desire, I wanted this man, and I wanted him now.

He licked his lips, and let his eyes roam up and down my body. He wanted me too.

Next thing I knew he was in front of me just a few inches apart. He gently put his hands on my cheeks and placed a gentle, tender kiss on my lips. His smell was so intoxicating, then he licked my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth. His tongue was battling with my own, and I could taste him. He tasted exactly like he smelled; cinnamon, cloves, and oranges.

He picked me up, bridal style and carried me to the bed. Before putting me on the bed he kissed along my jaw, down to my neck, then on down to my collar bone. Then he kissed his way back up, my neck and then whispered in my ear, "please, let me take the towel off. I want to see you. I need to touch you." All I could do was nod.

He then kissed my lips, and reached up and with one flick of his wrist, the towel was gone. He stepped back just a few inches and stared at me. I tried to cover my chest, but he took my hands and moved them so he could see all of me. I started blushing.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face so that my eyes would meet his. I was shocked by what I saw, the emotions that swirled in them, even though they were black. He made me feel as though, I was special, and that I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was looking at me in awe.

Then he placed a kiss on my lips, put me on the bed, and lies down next to me. He continued to kiss me, while moving his hands softly, over my neck, down to my shoulders, then made his way to my right breast. He caressed it, while kneading my nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

He kissed his way down to my left breast. When his mouth reached my nipple, he lightly sucked, and flicked his tongue over it. Then he moved on to the other breast. After a couple of minutes taking care of both breasts, he moved his mouth lower, kissing, licking, and sucking down my stomach, then to my abdomen, then just above my curls.

He then went down to my feet and started the same process. He gently licked, sucked, and kissed his way up, coming up the inside of my thighs. When he got back up to where I wanted him the most, he stopped, looked at me almost reverently, "you are so beautiful, and I will spend the rest of eternity worshiping you."

My body felt like it was on fire. I needed him to touch me, and I needed him to touch me NOW! Then he started leaning down to touch me, and I jumped.

I shot up wide awake. I had been dreaming, or was I. It was still dark, so it took me a couple of minutes to realize, number one; it had to have been a dream. I was still dressed. Number two, I was not alone. Ethan was sitting on the bed, next to me. UGH! First I'm having the most erotic dream ever, and Ethan had to have heard me. This day was already starting off badly.

Wait a minute, the last thing I remember is laying down on Jasper's bed. Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Shit, I bet he's mad; he probably wanted to lie down to read. I was brought out of my thoughts by grandfather, "Hey, baby girl, how are you feeling? Do you want to talk about whatever you were dreaming about?"

"NO," I shouted. "I mean, was I talking in my sleep again?"

Oh, I was so hoping that I didn't, that would the most embarrassing, thing ever! Oh no, Jasper is an empath, what if he felt what I was feeling? This day seems to be going from bad to worse, and I haven't even gotten up out of bed!

I once again was brought out of my thoughts by Ethan, "No, baby girl, you weren't talking, but you were moaning, and thrashing around. Were you having another nightmare?"

"No, for the first time in years, I was having a pleasant dream." I realized that I had started blushing.

"Well, I can tell that it must have been really pleasant, I won't tell anyone. Are you ready to get up for the day, or do you want to sleep a little bit more?"

"What time is it? I guess I should get out of here, and at least go to my own room. I'm sure that Jasper would like to have his room back. Where is he, by the way?"

"Don't worry about it; he went hunting after talking with the family for a bit. Right now he's downstairs playing video games with Emmett. He's not in any hurry for you to vacate his room. I had come up here to shower and put on fresh clothes, when I heard you."

"Oh, shit, I bet the whole family heard me, as well as Jasper having to feel what I was feeling. There's no way I can go and face the family. It's bad enough that I had to wake up to you being in here."

"Don't worry baby girl, Emmett will not say a word, neither will anyone else. Emmett has been threatened, with losing "certain" body parts if he does. I don't think he's going to take the risk of having that happen. This family has learned to keep quiet about some things, because of the fact that they can hear everyone in the house, doing "private" things. By the way, it's a little after six o'clock, so are ready to get up now?"

"Yeah, I think that I'm going to go to my room and take a shower before I come downstairs. There is one problem, I've never even seen my room yet, can you show me where it is?"

"Of course, if you will just follow me." I got up and we quickly slipped out the door and down the hall a little bit. He stopped, opened the door and then stepped aside so that I could go in.

The room was the most beautiful room I had EVER seen. The wall were painted a light lavender color. The doors were painted white. One wall, well, if you could even call it that, was the usual windows, ceiling to floor glass. All you could see was the forest, with the mountains in the background.

The bed was a king size, four poster bed. It was white, and was very high up, and had a step stool to climb up onto it. The dresser and desk matched the bed. There was a dark purple down comforter on the bed.

The desk had a laptop computer on it. I had left mine at the house. Ethan noticed that I was looking at it and said, "I told them that you had left your laptop at the house, so, Emmett and Jasper went back to the house and found it. It was pretty much destroyed. So, they gave you one of the extra ones they had. It's yours to use for as long as you want."

"They didn't run into any trouble did they? I wished they hadn't of gone through all that trouble. I could have done without for awhile."

"Sorry, baby girl. They are going to be doing things for you, and you can either just accept that they care about you, or you can hurt them and tell them not to do anything for you. No, they didn't have any trouble. Now, why don't you do what you need to do to get ready for the day?"

"By the time you get downstairs, Esme will have your breakfast ready. Oh, I should prepare you; Emmett is waiting to challenge you to video games."

"Now how would he know that I can play, unless, you were talking about me again."

"I'm not sorry either. I love you and I'm the proudest grandfather ever. So, of course I'm going to be talking about you. Now give me a hug, and get ready for the day. Oh and one more thing, Peter and Char will be here later today."

"Ethan, please don't tell me that you talked about me to Jasper. I can only imagine the things that you would tell him." It was then that I realized what he said about Peter and Char.

"Why are they coming here? I thought that you were going to go to them."

"I was, but for some reason, Peter seems to feel the need to come here. They will stay a few days, then, we will leave to go take care of that bitch."

"So, you're still leaving me here then. What if something happens to you, or Peter or Char? What will I do then?"

"Nothing will happen to us, baby girl; you should know that by now. Even if it takes longer to get it done, you will have Jasper to take care of you. You will have the whole family to watch out for you."

"Now why would Jasper even want to "babysit" me? I mean it's not that I don't like him, I do, but I'm sure he has better things to do than just sit around and "babysit", some fragile human girl."

"Well, I happen to know that he will have no problem watching over you. He likes you. And I'm sure that neither of you will be just sitting around. There are things that you can do around this area. Besides, Emmett will be here, it's NEVER boring with him around. Well, I'm going to go and let you do what you need to do, I'll see you downstairs."

I took a quick shower, put on fresh clean clothes, brushed my hair, and teeth. Then I headed downstairs, to face whatever Emmett had in store for me. I knew that I was really good at video games. I had gotten so good that I could beat Ethan more often than not. I was actually looking forward to a new challenge. Maybe if I could beat Emmett at least once, it might bring him down a notch or two. Then, again, I forgot we're talking about Emmett here.

As I got downstairs, I could smell breakfast. I went into the kitchen; Esme was just setting down a plate that was loaded with eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, orange juice, and coffee. It smelled heavenly.

As soon as I sat down and started eating, Jasper came into the kitchen. As soon as I saw him, I smiled, then I remembered my dream, I felt embarrassed. So, I put my shield up, I knew that I couldn't stop the feelings I had, but I could keep Jasper from knowing what I was feeling.

"Darlin' why did you put your shield up? I felt you get embarrassed, then, nothing."

"I'm so sorry about falling asleep in your bed last night. Why didn't you just wake me up, so I could just go to my room?"

"There's no way I was going to wake you up. You had to have been exhausted after everything that happened yesterday. You looked so peaceful, snuggled into my bed."

"Oh," was all I could come up with to say to him. Brilliant answer, Swan. I looked up to see him smirking at me, OMG; he is so sexy with that smirk on his face.

OK, I have got to stop this shit right now. Now, I'm lusting after someone who only wants to be my friend, no way could he ever want me. But I can feel myself being drawn into his eyes. He was just staring at me, and I was looking at his eyes, thinking about my dream, wishing it would really happen. Suddenly, his smirk got bigger, he raised an eyebrow, and I could hear a low growl coming from his chest.

Before I could even blink he was across the room, right next to me. He was leaning down, I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he went past my lips to my ear. He spoke so quietly I almost missed what he said, "Darlin', you just dropped your shield, I can feel what you're feeling."

Oh, shit, oh fuck, shit, shit, shit! I felt my face getting really hot; I knew I had to be redder than I have ever been! He pulled back slightly, looked at me in the eye, then I thought he was going to kiss me, but he pulled back even further.

Just as he did, Emmett came around the corner."Hey Bro, I thought you were going to bring her into the game room. . .Whoa, what did I just miss, you are redder than Rose's car, Bella."

I heard Jasper growl, and then Emmett held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry." he mumbled.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to come into the game room and play some video games. Ethan said that you were really good."

I was just staring at Jasper; "huh" was my brilliant answer.

He laughed, and said, "Earth to Bella, I asked if you wanted to go play some video games with Emmett and I?"

I just stood there like an idiot! I was mesmerized by his eyes, his intoxicating scent. What is wrong with me? He asked you a question, aren't you going to answer the man? I said to myself.

Emmett finally spoke up, "hey maybe you should leave the room, Jasper. It seems that you have her dazzled." He nodded and walked out of the room.

Immediately, I felt pain, in my chest, at the same time I felt a pull, like a rope was attached to something that was trying to pull me towards someone or something.

Emmett spoke up then, "hey are you ready to be beaten by the best, at everything that I do?"

I was finally able to come out of my daze, "Yeah, just one problem, you will no longer be the best, by the time I'm done with you."

"Oh, famous last words, bring it on, little sis, bring it on!"

"Di. . .did you just call me "little sis"? Why would you call me that?"

"Cause that's how I feel, you're like my little sister. I hope you don't mind?" he said more softly.

"Of course I don't mind. I always wanted a big brother."

"Well, now you have not just one, but two, big brothers."

"Wow, wait a minute aren't there three of you? Oh, oh, I see, one doesn't want to be my brother. I hope I didn't do anything to upset Edward."

"Why would you think that it's Edward, no, he's your other brother."

"So, then, I guess it's Jasper that doesn't want to be my brother," I stated slowly. Then I felt my heart sink, and I had to fight back the tears. Of course, why would he want to be anything other than just a friend?

Emmett laughed and said, "Now why in the hell would he want to be your brother when he is your sou. . ."

"EMMETT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" It was Jasper.

"Oops," Emmett said, "I almost said that Jasper is. . ." EMMETT! If you don't shut it, you will be losing a certain body part NOW!" That was Rose. Strange.

Jasper then came into the room, "Let's go play before Emmett gets into more trouble than he already is." He then took my hand and led me to the game room.

They wanted to play, the Wii Mario karts which I almost always won. I found myself sandwiched in between Jasper and Emmett. We were playing the first race, after a few minutes I was finally catching up, and had actually got into the first place, with still one lap to go. Just as I was approaching the finish line, Emmett, suddenly pushed me and shoved his controller into my face. So, of course, I not only was booted out of first place, but ended up coming in behind Jasper, who had been in third place.

I jumped up and said, "that's it. I refuse to play with anyone who cheats!" I went to leave the room while mumbling "stupid, cheating, vampires think that just because I'm human they can get away with this shit."

Just before I got to the door, I felt cool strong arms around my waist. I was pulled back. "Whoa lil' lady, how bout you come back in here, sit down, and we will play something else. Emmett promises not to cheat anymore, right Emmett?"

Emmett just stood there with an expression that looked liked, he was in deep thought. "RIGHT EMMETT?" Jasper yelled.

"I promise I will do my best to not cheat. Geez, just because you can't. . . "

"Emmett, this is my last warning, stop talking."

"Fine, I don't see why she doesn't see it? Shit, sorry, I'll shut up now."

"What is he talking about? Jasper, do you know what this is about? I'm getting the feeling that there is something I'm missing here." I was starting to get the feeling that they were keeping something from me.

Jasper just stood there looking like he was contemplating whether he was going to tell me. Finally, he said, "you know how there is something that you and Ethan are keeping from us? Don't try to deny it, I can tell there is something about the identity of the vampire that is after you, that you are keeping to yourselves. Well, this is something that needs to be kept a secret; for now. I figured that the two of you would tell me, when you're ready. The same goes for this secret. Please, just let it go, for now. You will know, eventually."

With that he left the room. I stood there until Emmett asked me if I was ready to play another game. I nodded and went over to pick up one of the controllers. We played for an hour or so. My mind wasn't on the game; my mind was on the hole that I was feeling ever since Jasper walked out of the room. I was feeling physical pain, in my chest. Maybe, I should have Carlisle check me out; maybe when I had used my shield it was too much for my body and had caused some kind of permanent damage. With that thought, I left to go find Carlisle, and have him make sure my heart was ok.

**A/N** **This was my first attempt at a ****lemon, please review and let me know what you think. Was it too much, not enough, is there something I could have done differently? Love you guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N A huge thank you to my beta, Karen E. Teague, love ya girl!**

**Bella POV**

I turned to leave the room to go find Carlisle, "Emmett. I'm not feeling very good; I'm going to find Carlisle and have him check me out."

"Well, if you want to know. . ."EMMETT, YOU REALLY WANT TO LOOSE THAT BODY PART I TOLD YOU I WOULD REMOVE?" Rose again.

"Sorry, I think Carlisle is in his office." Emmett said, then ran out of the room.

So, I went into the kitchen to find Esme and ask her where Carlisle's office is. "Is everything alright, are you ill?"

"Well, I think that using my shield might have done some damage, maybe to my heart."

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well, I've noticed that I'm having pain in my chest, and I am feeling a "pull" if you will, from the same area."

"Oh, I see. Well, I know that Carlisle is in his office, why don't you go on up there?" she smiled like she knew something I didn't.

OK, I'm thinking that everyone knows something, and I don't.

Just as I was about to ask her where his office was Jasper came in and told me, "I can take you to his office if you like."

When I looked up, he was looking into my eyes. Just as I was about to tell him, 'yes', I realized that the pain and the pull were both gone, for the most part. That is strange; maybe it was just something temporary.

"No, I think that I will wait. It doesn't seem to be as important as I thought."

At this point, Edward came in and said. "Ethan is with Carlisle right now. I think that Carlisle's curiosity has gotten the better of him. He wanted to find out what Ethan knows about humans having vampire babies."

"Well, I can wait to talk to him. I don't think that what I wanted to talk to him about is that important right now."

"Well, if something medical, you can talk to me. I do have a medical degree. If you wish, we can go somewhere a little more private to talk."

"Well, I think that there may be some damage to something. . ." I was cut off by what to me sounded like a growl, coming from Jasper. He was staring at Edward.

"On second thought, maybe you should just wait for Carlisle." Edward spoke quickly, then walked out of the room.

I turned to look at Jasper, and noticed that he was looking away from me. It was almost as if he was feeling smug, but trying to make it seem like he was sorry.

Now, what in the hell would he have to feel smug about? I was just about to ask him, when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

He smiled, flipping it open, "Hey, asshole, why are you calling? You are supposed to be on your way here."

I couldn't hear what was being said, but his smile grew, "It's about fucking time. We'll meet you outside. I think Bella is anxious to see ya, she's bouncing up and down right now!"

Of course, I knew who it was. It seems that everyone answers Peter's calls the same way. I couldn't wait to see Peter and Char. Even though, Peter would sometimes embarrass me relentlessly. He also knew a couple of things about me that if he told Emmett; I would be in big trouble. However, still, I couldn't contain the excitement. I had come to love Peter even though he could be the biggest asshole ever.

Char, well what can I say? She was like a big sister, best friend, and confidant all rolled into one. I told her things that I had never told anyone else. I really needed to talk to her. I know that I could have talked to Alice, but, well, I had gotten really close to Char. I knew that whatever, I said to her would never be repeated, not even to Peter.

The biggest problem though, was that Peter likes to get me into trouble, A LOT! I remembered the time I went into a store; he had driven me, since I didn't have my license at the time. I was looking for some bread, which I found on the top rack.

I'm short, so of course I couldn't reach. I was stepping up on the bottom rack to push myself up. He waits until I almost had a loaf in my hand, then he reaches up, jabs me in my ribs. Of course, I jumped, and landed right in his arms. There were a few people around, he said, "Sweetheart, I know we're still on our honeymoon, but can't you wait until we get home, too, ah. . . jump my bones."

Needless to say, I was redder than a beet, and the people were looking at me like I was some kind of pervert. It took me a week, before I would even look at him. He of course thought that, that was one of the funniest things he ever saw.

There was one other time, he was driving, and he started swerving. After about a minute of that I saw flashing lights behind us. So, Peter pulled over, when I looked over at him, he had his shirt unbuttoned, and the button of his jeans undone. I couldn't see anything, but needless to say. The officer ripped into me when Peter told him that he had offered me a ride, and then I tried to give him a blow job while he was driving. I stopped going out anywhere with him after that.

However, that didn't stop him from making jokes of a sexual nature when I was around. His favorite thing to do, and he had done it twice so far, was to get me drunk. He seemed to think it was funny watching the human girl stumble around. I still can't figure out why I let him. I have a feeling that he might have "dazzled" me into getting me to drink, willingly. Asshole!

I still loved him. Our relationship was such that he could joke with me, but nobody else had better even think about touching me. He was fiercely protective of me. I knew that because of that and the fact that Jasper was his brother, that he and Char would both help grandfather out, especially, if, it also meant saving Jasper from being hurt by the truth.

I suddenly realized that Jasper was waiting for me to come with him to go meet them. "Where did you go, darlin', I know that you weren't here."

"Sorry, I just got lost in some memories. Well, cowboy, let's get out there!

**Jasper POV**

We went outside and decided to sit on the porch and wait for Peter and Char. As we sat there I started thinking about the last few hours. I think that Bella may just be feeling the mate pull.

Unfortunately, for me, the things that she has been putting out there are driving me crazy. When she was asleep, I know she was having a VERY nice dream. I could feel the lust so strong, that it literally brought me to my knees. I tried to send her some calm, but first, I had to feel it myself.

I almost had it until she moaned my name. I lost it then. I had to leave; my pants were way too tight. I ran into Ethan, who realized what was happening. He told me that he would try to wake her up, but he really didn't want to. That was the first good dream she'd had since before her parents were killed. She usually, screamed, having nightmares.

Then, after she was up, Emmett wanted to play some games, since Ethan said Bella was good. He wanted to find out how good. So, I went to ask her if she wanted to play. Instead I got caught up in her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, as I was looking at her, I could feel slight lust coming from her, and then, nothing. She had put her shield up, dang it.

So, I decided that I wasn't having that. I dazzled her, yep. I know, I already told you, I'm a monster. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow and smirked. Then I kept staring into her eyes. The next thing, I know. The shield is gone, and I can feel the lust radiating off of her, and it causes a growl to come up out of my chest.

I went to her at vampire speed, and leaned down to her ear. I told her that her shield was down, and that I could feel what she was feeling. Of course that only made her blush. She was so beyond beautiful when she blushed.

I couldn't stop myself. I just HAD to kiss her, taste her. Just as I was about to do it, I heard Emmett heading towards us. I pulled back, I wonder what Emmett would say if I ripped an arm off of him? So, I said, "Now why in the hell did you just cock block me, Emmett?"

Of course she couldn't hear me. His reply was, "I want to play with her. You can wait, your turn."

I ended up leaving; she seemed to still be dazzled. A few minutes later, I felt sadness, coming from her. They were talking about us being her brothers. Then, Emmett almost told her that I was her soul mate. I had to stop him, so I yelled. I seriously, thought about tearing him apart, and would you believe that he kept going? The fucker wasn't going to stop.

Finally, we started playing. Ethan was right; she was really good, at this game, at least. She was winning and I was secretly cheering her on. Just a few seconds before she crossed the finish line, Emmett, had to be Emmett. He pushed her and then, put his hands with the controller in her face. She lost, came in third.

Boy was she mad. I was hoping that I would get to see what else she could do with her shield. Dang it, she was only mad.

She got up to leave the room, but I pulled her back. I really wanted to play some more. I told her Emmett wouldn't cheat anymore. Who in the fuck was I kidding? Emmett, not cheat. Yeah, that was like asking the sun to stop shining.

Then, Emmett just has to open his big mouth, again. Rose even got into it this time. This was when she asked me point blank, what was going on? There was no way in hell that I was going to tell her. So, I just stood there trying to get out of this without lying to her. I promised that I never would.

Finally, I just told her that I knew her and Ethan were keeping something from me, and that I knew they would tell me when it was time for me to know, the same would hold true for me, I would tell her when it was time for her to know.

I was thinking about all of this, suddenly. I heard Bella's squeal and she took off running. I watched as she leaped into Peter's arms. He caught her, spun her around, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. I didn't like it, not one bit. She was _MINE._

Fucking asshole, I growled. Of course Bella couldn't hear it, but Peter Fucking Whitlock heard it. Asshole, he just smirked at me. Good thing for him, Bella didn't see it. I was so ready to rip his ass apart!

Then, she hugs Char. Bella was crying and smiling at the same time. By this time, the rest of the family had come outside to greet them. Peter comes over to me and punches me in the chest, hard. "What the fuck is that for asshole?"

"For growling in front of Bella."

"She didn't hear me."

"No, she didn't, but remember she doesn't, know yet. She has to figure it out on her own."

"Yeah, I know that, but do you have any idea how hard it is for me to watch other males touch her? I know she is my mate, but I can't tell her, or claim her. If she wasn't human it could be so different. I wish that she would figure it out, at least then I could be closer to her. I know that she desires me, but I want her to love me."

"I know that Major, why do you think that Char and I came? Yeah, we're going to help Ethan, but we want to help you first. Now, don't you worry about a thing. I have it all under control."

OK, now I'm scared. This is Peter that is talking. The rest of the family was talking to them. I noticed that Carlisle approached Bella. I heard him ask her, "Bella, are you feeling alright? Esme told me that you were looking for me earlier, something about you wanting me to check you out."

I watched Bella. She seemed suddenly nervous. Finally, she told Carlisle that she had been feeling bad earlier, but she was much better. She did promise him that if she started feeling bad again she would come to him right away.

We all went into the house. When it was Peter, Emmett and I, Emmett started in. "Peter, you know Bella right?"

"Yep, I sure do, why do you want to know?"

"Well, Ethan told us that she can do something with her shield, when she is pissed. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Yeah, I know, but I ain't tellin' ya. If you're smart, you won't do anything to make her pissed. It's not a pretty sight, I tell ya that much."

"Ok on to something a little more serious. I know that she's feeling the "mate" pull, and stuff. I also know that she has feelings for Jasper, how can we get her to admit it to at least Jasper?"

"Well, it just so happens that I have a plan." He had this smile on his face, which said he was up to something, that wasn't going to end well.

Char, took that minute to come over and ask, "Hey boys, how about, we go out to a club tonight? I was thinking maybe Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, Ethan, Bella, Jasper, Peter and I could all go. You know, have fun, dance, relax. What do you say? Are you boys up for it?"

"Hell, yeah," Emmett boomed. Everyone thought it would be great. Even Bella seemed excited. Then, I looked over and saw Emmett and Peter with their heads together. Oh, shit!

After, Bella ate lunch, she had promised Char and Alice to have some girl time. Everyone was in the living room, talking, while she finished her lunch. Peter and Emmett had been in the corner whispering.

"It", happened right after Bella had finished. She came into the living room, and then headed upstairs, to take care of a human moment. By the time she came back downstairs, it was just Emmett, Peter, and me. I didn't realize what they were going to do until it was too late.

She, came flying down the stairs. I saw Peter come over to me. Emmett was to the side of the stairs. Just as she got to the bottom step, Emmett jumped out, with a roar! The next thing I knew Emmett was up against the wall.

No, I don't mean he was thrown, no. He was being pressed up against the wall. The worst part is it didn't look like he could move, at all!

Then, Bella went straight for Emmett! She was PISSED! She started screaming at him, "What the fuck do you think you were doing? You think just because you're some fucking, big bad ass vampire that gives you the right to go around scaring the "human"? Just because you're bigger than I am, doesn't mean you get to go around scaring me."

She was in his face or should I say, her face was level with his stomach. She was punching his chest with her finger. I decided that I'd better, go stand next to her, "You DO NOT get to go around fucking scaring me, do you fucking understand what I'm fucking saying? Stupid, fucking, vampires, fucking think that just because they are fucking bigger, and fucking worse, than us poor little humans, that they can get away with that fucking shit!"

Well, that's when I made my mistake. I laughed; I mean if you could see this little tiny lady, screaming at a really HUGE vampire. It was really fucking funny. I quickly learned my lesson though.

I started laughing; she turned her glare on me, "AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" I immediately stopped laughing. She was actually scary. I held my hands up in the air in surrender.

I can tell you this much, it was at this point that I had a severely hard "problem". It was so "HOT" watching her putting a vampire in his place. Peter was right next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You really need to calm down Major."

Easier said than done. I had, had, my lovers, but I had NEVER been this hard, or this turned on. I was close to losing control, not to bite but to claim her. It was taking everything within me to NOT grab her, rip her clothes off, and have my way with her.

I was staring at her. Peter finally got me to look at him. He started talking to me in a low voice, so that Bella wouldn't hear."Major, if you don't calm down you will hurt her, or scare her."

That did it for me, even the thought of hurting her was enough to bring me back to where I needed to be, calm.

Everyone had come back into the living room by then. Ethan went over to where Bella was standing. Emmett was still against the wall, unable to move."Baby girl, I think Emmett has learned his lesson. Let him go."

She was still glaring at Emmett, without taking her eyes off of him, she said, "now why should I let him go? He scared me."

"Please, Baby girl, let the big bad vampire go."

"Fine, but just so you know I'm still pissed. You had fucking better not fuck with me again! Do you fucking understand?" She yelled.

Emmett was dropped hard, to the floor. Unfortunately, my hard on was now even harder. I was really going to have to get her to realize we're soul mates, sooner, rather than later. She is going to be the death of me. I NEED her!

I decided that I REALLY needed to go hunting. So, I asked Peter if he would like to go with me. I knew he hunted humans, but I thought that he could come and just keep me company.

He said he had something to do before getting ready for the club. So, I headed out with Emmett. He was still shaken up from being held against the wall. I so wanted to ask him what it was like, but I didn't think it would be a good idea. We still had a few hours before we had to get ready for the club. I had a feeling that it was going to be a VERY interesting night.

**Bella POV**

I still can't believe that I yelled at Jasper, but then, he was laughing at me. He left to go hunting; I decided that I needed to be alone for a few minutes. The only problem is, that as soon as I got into my room, I felt the pain; it was like a big hole had been punched in my chest. The pull was still there; whatever was pulling me was outside. Strange.

I didn't have much time to try to figure out what was going on with me. Alice, Rose, and Char came into my room; they wanted to help me get ready, for tonight. I was kind of shocked, Rosalie, wanted to help? I looked at Alice; she just mouthed "Ask her."

I decided to go for it, "Ah. . . Rosalie, you haven't said one word to me, since I've been here, why are you helping me for tonight? I mean it's not like I don't appreciate your help, I guess I'm just curious as to why now?"

"Well, we all know how big of an asshole my husband is. He is always doing something to someone, in the family that kind of stuff. You are the first person that actually stood up to him. Anyone that can put him in his place is ok in my book. Besides, I have seen my brother smile, I mean, REALLY smile. You put that smile there. So, for him, I want to try to get along, if that's ok with you?"

"Which brother are you talking about? Surely, you can't mean Jasper? We're just friends."

"Famous last words. Sweetie, I have seen the way he looks at you. NO friend looks at another friend like that!"

"What do you mean? How does he look at me?"

"Well, it's not really my place to say. Just watch him tonight; I think that you'll figure it out soon enough. I can tell you this much, once we are done with you, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

Several hours later, they were done. Esme had brought up dinner, so I could eat before leaving. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked.

My hair had been curled. It was naturally wavy, but the girls had added curls. It was left hanging loose. I had on black skinny jeans, with boots that came up to the knee and three, inch heels. My shirt was a red, button down with long sleeves that hugged me in the right places.

Shortly, after that the guys yelled up that they were waiting on us. The girls told me to wait a minute; they wanted to be with the guys when I came down. They wanted to see Jasper's face when he first saw me.

I was super nervous. When I got to the part of the stairs that Jasper could see me, I just "knew" I was going to trip and fall. However, I made it all the way down. When I looked up to see Jasper. He took my breath away. He was smiling bigger than I had ever seen him, his eyes had a sparkle in them, and he was looking at me! Did I do that? Did I put that smile on his beautiful face? Was I the cause of the sparkle in his eyes? If only.

We got to the club. I was getting the feeling that I was going to be sorry that I came. We found a table big enough to fit all of us; a waitress came to take our orders. The guys ordered tequila shots. I don't know why. It's not like they can drink. I downed my shot. I didn't really come here to drink, but I had a feeling that Peter wasn't going to let me get out of here without being at least tipsy. I had already promised myself that I WAS NOT going to allow Peter to get me drunk.

The girls and I decided to go, dance together, tonight was, country and western night. After dancing a couple of dances, we went back to our table. Of course, I, being the only human at the table had to have one of my "moments". Everything was fine, until, I was coming back from the ladies' room.

Some guy stopped me to ask me to dance. I told him no, that I was with my family and was not interested in dancing with anyone other than family. He didn't like that; he seemed to think that he was a gift to women. He had the audacity to grab my wrist when I was trying to walk away. I was becoming concerned, if he pisses me off, I might put my shield up before being able to stop myself. If that happens, I could easily crush him with it. All I do is just push it out, and hold it. If Emmett had been human, he would be dead.

Just as I was about to pull my arm away, Jasper walks up. He just glared at the guy, then asked me if he was bothering me. I told him, I'm not sure, that I had already told him I wanted to dance with family only, but it seems he wants to try to talk me into dancing with him anyway.

The next thing Jasper did, well, had my panties wet. He growled at the guy. I mean he fucking growled at him. The guy let go. Jasper leaned towards him and said something. The guy left, fast.

Jasper then escorts me back to the table. They had all been watching. I sat down; as I did Char leaned over. "That guy is so lucky; Jasper was ready to kill him."

"Now why would he do that? It's not like we're mates or anything."

She just looked at me; she winked, while smiling at me. However, she said nothing else.

Wait a minute, could it be. No, I'm being ridiculous, that is impossible, there is no way. There was another shot of tequila in front of me, so I downed it.

Peter spoke up then, "Hey, about, we play a game, one that everyone can get to know everyone else a little better."

I should have known better, but I already had two shots in me, so I was a little "loose" so to speak. With my small size, it usually only took a couple to loosen me up and two more to make me a little drunk.

I just had to be stupid. "OK, Peter, what are the rules?" Everyone was looking at me like I had grown two heads. They all probably already knew what Peter was up to. Now that I think about it, Emmett was probably the one who told Peter to get me to agree.

"The rules are, someone will ask a question, there will be tequila shots for everyone. The one asking the question will say, example; all of the virgins take a drink. No one can ask that question because everyone here already knows that you, Bella are a virgin. The question has to be one that not everyone knows the answer to. And before you ask it Bella, yes, even the vamps have to drink. We can't get drunk, but it's only fair that we drink too."

I was blushing already. I wished that I had never agreed. Peter said that he was going to go first. Why do I let him do this shit to me?

He sat there for a minute, "ah. I got it, who has someone, that they would love to kiss right now, take a drink."

I froze, what the fuck was I supposed to do? I realized that I really wanted to kiss Jasper, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell who it is. Everyone took a shot, including Jasper. I wonder who it is that he wants to kiss. Then it was Emmett's turn.

"Who has never had oral sex performed on them, take a shot." OK, now I was going to be beet red like forever. I looked at Emmett, "that's not fair; you know I've never done anything like that."

"Hey, just because you've never had sex doesn't mean that you haven't "played" around".

I took my shot. What was really shocking, Jasper took a shot too! Now, there is no way he has NOT had oral sex. It can't be. I know if I had the chance, I would do it for him.

By this time, I was starting to really feel some of the tequila. I looked up at Jasper; he looked at me and smirked! He fucking smirked at me! My panties got really wet. I knew I was in trouble now.

Rose went next, "If you have never been in love, before meeting your mate, take a shot."

OK, that one is a safe one. Until I realized that meant taking another shot. I was now up to five shots of straight tequila. I was shocked again. Jasper took another shot.

When I looked at him this time, he smirked again. But this time I just had to say something, there was of course no filter on the mouth. "You are so fucking HOT when you smirk like that." It wasn't until everyone laughed that I realized I had said it out loud. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, shit! "Why in the fuck did I say that, out loud?"

They laughed again, assholes. I said it out loud, again.

It was Char's turn next, "OK. This is for the single people in our group, only."

"Hey, that's not fair", yelled Emmett.

"Well, at least that means that you don't have to do a shot this time." He beamed at that.

"OK now, if you're done interrupting me, whoever is in love now, take a shot!"

I took my shot, so did Jasper. That bothered me, the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. He's in love with someone else. I was just sitting there thinking about that, he didn't fucking love me.

It was then that I decided that I was going to try to show him that I loved him more. One of my favorite songs came on, right at that moment. "Beer Run" by Garth Brooks, I just had to dance to it.

I grabbed Jasper's shirt, the part that covers his chest and literally, pulled him onto the dance floor. He let me of course. We danced to that song. I wanted to dance some more, but I wasn't standing too good. So, he made me go sit down.

The others wanted to continue the game, but Jasper told them I had, had too much already. We just sat there, everyone laughing, (mostly at me), talking. Jasper kept looking at me, and smirking. If he kept it up, I was going to HAVE to kiss him.

I was really feeling the tequila now. I looked over a Jasper again, he smirked, again. I attacked! I just grabbed him by his shirt, (this shirt might not make it home), pulled him down and planted a kiss right on his mouth!

Everyone went silent. It wasn't a long kiss, after I had let him go; he just sat there staring at me. I suddenly decided that I was going to do my best to get him to stop loving the "other" girl and fall in love with me.

So, I decided that in order to do that I would have to show him how much "better" I was for him. Add the fact that my mouth no longer had a working filter; I turned to Jasper, and moved to sit in his lap. He was looking a little confused, but I just ignored it and also, ignored the fact that Ethan was trying to get me to settle down.

I proceeded to kiss him. I moved my hands into his hair, and pulled him closer to me. After another minute, I started to grind against his growing erection. Then, I leaned down to whisper in his ear; of course every one of the vampires could hear me. "How about I give you a blow job?" He froze!

He gently pushed me off, "I think that we need to get her home, now!"

I don't understand why they want me to leave; I'm starting to have fun. "So, cowboy, if you don't want a blow job, how bout I save a horse and ride a cowboy?"

For some reason, they all shot up out of their seats. Jasper took me by the arm gently, and I barely made it to the door. As soon as we were outside, Jasper tells me that he's wanting to carry me. "Now why in the fuck would you want to carry me? You won't let me give you a blow job, then you won't let me ride you, cowboy. Is that because of the bitch that you're in love with?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not in love with anyone else."

"Yes you are, you said so. Just tell me who she is, and I'll fucking kill that fucking bitch for taking my mate. So FUCKING TELL ME WHO SHE IS!" I yelled.

Jasper froze, after a minute of staring at me. He spoke, "There is no one else. I don't know how you came up with the idea that I'm with someone. You're drunk, and we need to get you home."

"Yes there is someone else; you drank to being love with someone. And just so you know, I AM NOT DUCKING FRUNK!"

At that they all started laughing at me; I don't know what the fuck they think is so funny. I can walk, and I know that I'm not drunk. Maybe a little loose.

"Let's go" Jasper said.

"NO, I'm NOT going anywhere until you tell me who the fucking bitch is. I want to do something for you, but you won't let me, so who is she?"

"Either you come with us now, or I'm going to carry you."

"I don't need you to carry me. I can walk just fine thank you very much. I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who the bitch is that thinks you belong to her."

Jasper sighed, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was able to get a really good look at his ass, and it was looking "HOT" too.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

Emmett just had to ask, "What are you doing Bella?"

"Just admiring the scenery."

"What scenery?" Peter asked.

"That's got to be the stupidest question I have ever heard. That is the sexiest ass, I have EVER seen!"

I felt Jasper laughing, "OK. I'll bite, why are you laughing at me?"

"He can't help it. You're so funny." Peter laughed.

"Peter, bite me!"

Before anyone could say anything else, we were at the car. Jasper put me down. Then he opened the door, got in, then pull me into his lap. The car started. We got on the highway that would take us back to Forks. It was then that everything went black. . . 

**A/N I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason, I haven't let Bella figure it out yet, at least without being drunk, is because I want her to be in love with Jasper before she figures it out. If she was told, that they were sou****l mates, or she figures it out before she falls in love with him, then for her it could be just because she wants it to happen, therefore, it's only in her mind, it's not real. Please review and let me know your thoughts. This was another hard chapter for**** me to write. Was everything good, funny, sexy. Let me know. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and those that have added this story to their favorites, alerts, or have reviewed. Love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to my beta, Karen E. Teague, you make me a better writer. This one should be better, you know what I'm talking about. Love ya girl.**

**I keep forgetting, I do not own Twilight or any of the people from the Saga. If I did Jasper would be mine!**

**Jasper POV**

When Bella came down the stairs, and I got my first look at her, she took my breath away. She was beautiful, when she looked at me; I swore my dead heart started beating! I couldn't stop the smile that I knew was on my face. I think that she actually glowed.

I could tell she was nervous, even without my ability. I also could tell that Emmett was up to no good. He and Peter had been putting their heads together. I know that it never ends well when they do that.

I already knew that Emmett wanted to try to get Bella drunk; I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I didn't want to see her hurt, or embarrassed. I also knew, that sometimes it does humans good to really let go if only for a night and only with the presence of friends or family.

Yeah, I also wanted to see if she would let go enough to let me know how she was really feeling towards me. I think a part of me was hoping that maybe, I could get a kiss, or two, or three.

I decided that I needed to ask Ethan if he had any problems with maybe me getting closer to her at the club. He told me there were only two things that he wanted for Bella, to have her dreams fulfilled, and to never be hurt. He told me that he knew we were soul mates, and that was all she wanted, was to be with her soul mate.

That made me the happiest man ever. I couldn't believe that I had finally found the one that was meant for me. I promised myself right then and there, that if she would have me, I would spend every day romancing her. She needed to know that she was special, and she was meant to be worshiped.

When we got to the club, the first thing that Emmett did was order tequila shots for everyone. We weren't planning on drinking, but we had to keep up appearances. Bella immediately, took her shot. Then Emmett pushed his towards her.

I don't even think she noticed. I asked Emmett, "What the fuck do you think that you're doing?"

"Now what makes you think that I'm up to something?" he replied.

"I know you, and I can tell that you're up to something. So, spill."

"Why do I always have to be up to something?"

"Emmett, it's more like when are you NOT up to something. Are you going to try to get Bella drunk? That's it isn't it? You're going to fucking try to get her drunk."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to force her to down her shots. I'm just going to try to get her to do a lot of shots."

"Emmett, I swear, if she does something to embarrass herself, because you kept pushing drinks on her, I will fucking kick your ass!"

"Well, Bro, I don't hear you telling me not to."

He had me there; I really wanted to see what would happen, if she got a little tipsy. I asked Ethan how he felt about Emmett trying to get her drunk.

I think that he actually thought that Emmett would only get her to drink a couple more than she usually did. He was very upset at the turn of events.

During all of this the girls had all gone up to dance together. I could see that Bella was really enjoying herself. She was actually laughing at something that Char had said. It was a beautiful sight.

When they got back to the table, Bella had to use the ladies' room. Everything was fine, except that Emmett had decided to get us to play a game. He was telling the waitress to bring two bottles of their best tequila.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of anger, mixed with a little fear. I knew immediately, that it was coming from Bella. I got up and saw a big guy had her by the wrist. Oh, there was no fucking way that guy would just walk out of here, he was dead. He touched my mate.

Fortunately, Peter knowing me, well he knew what I was capable of. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Remember Major, she is human, and we are surrounded by humans. You can't do anything to him, at least not here."

He was right as usual. But that didn't mean that I couldn't at least get the guy to stop touching her! I went over to where they were. She was trying to pull her arm away, and she was starting to get really pissed.

I asked her if the guy was bothering her. She told me she wasn't sure, that he was trying to get her to dance with him. She had already told the fucker no.

That just pissed me off royally. If a lady says no, it means no. Before I could stop it a growl came out, loud enough for the guy to hear it. He let go of her. I decided to make sure he left her alone.

So, I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I'm not alone; even if I was I could still turn your ass into confetti. Do not come near her again." He left, fast.

When we got back to the table, I heard Char tell Bella that I was going to kill the guy. What came out of her mouth next shocked and hurt me. She said, that she couldn't understand why I would, that it wasn't like we were mates or anything.

Then, Char looked at Bella and fucking winked at her. I asked her what the fuck she thought she was doing. Char told me, "I'm just trying to get her mind going in the right direction."

I looked over at Bella, and she had a strange look on her face. Like maybe, she was starting to realize something. She absentmindedly, took the shot that was in front of her. I asked Ethan, will she be okay drinking like she was.

He told me that he knew that sometimes she needed to just "let go". He had allowed her to get drunk, something about her mind thinking about stuff that she would fight, without being drunk. Of course, he never allowed her to get too drunk.

He also told me that she was really funny when she was drunk, since he could no longer get drunk. Well, he enjoyed how "relaxed" she would get.

Then Peter decided that now was a good time to start the game that Emmett had planned. Even though the game was Emmett's idea, Peter was in on it too.

The only problem with the game was that we would have to drink too. That meant for us as vampires, we would of course, have to get rid of the foul stuff later. As Peter explained the rules to everyone, it looked to me as if Bella was regretting it already. I was about to say something, but Peter asked the first question.

It was a simple question, "Is there someone you would like to kiss right now, take a shot."

Everyone took a shot, including Bella. Does that mean she wants to kiss me? I was watching her face; she had a look like she was asking herself a question. I could feel her embarrassment.

Then Emmett asked the really embarrassing question. "Who has never had oral sex performed on them, take a shot."

Bella got really red, and told Emmett that, that was not a fair question. He told her that just because she was a virgin didn't mean she hadn't ever played around.

She and I both had to take a shot. Yeah, while I was with Maria, we did have sex. But she was never really interested in pleasing me. It was always about her. I had to pleasure her, which was one of my "rewards".

I could suddenly feel a shit load of lust coming from Bella. I looked down at her and smirked. I couldn't help it; I was feeling like a smug bastard. She wanted me! Problem was when I smirked at her, well. Her lust spiked even higher. Note to self; she gets turned on when I smirk at her.

Rose went next, with her question, not being in love with someone before meeting your mate. I knew that I never really loved Maria, so I had to do another shot. When I did, Bella's emotions went in a totally different direction.

When she looked at me again, I just couldn't help myself. Now that I knew what she liked, I was going to use it, full force. Did I mention that I'm a monster? I smirked at her.

She surprised me; she told me that I was "hot" when I smirked. Everyone laughed. She blushed. I don't think that she realized that she was talking out loud. Her lust was continuing to climb. If she wasn't careful, I would have to get her out of here, and take care of both of our "problems".

Char had gone next, "whoever is in love now, take a shot."

I knew that I was in love with her, so I took my shot. She also took a shot. Instantly, her emotions changed. They went from lust to jealousy, then to sadness, then to determination.

Right then a Garth Brooks song came on, she shocked the shit out of me. She grabbed my shirt, where my chest was and pulled me out to the dance floor. I let her of course. Problem being, it was a fast song, and she could barely stand let alone dance.

After it was over, I took her back to the table. The others had wanted to continue the game but Ethan and I both said that Bella had already had too much. We both felt we needed to get her out of there, and soon.

We stayed for a little longer, just talking, laughing, and having fun. As we sat there I could feel her lust rising. I would smirk at her every time she looked at me. I was hoping that if I kept it up that maybe I could at least kiss her. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

I could tell the tequila was really doing a number on her. I looked down at her and smirked. She then pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me. She fucking KISSED me!

It wasn't a long kiss, more like a little peck. But the whole table had gone quiet. It was probably no more than a minute; she climbed into my lap, straddling me. I was confused, at first. While I could feel lust, I felt determination were the most prominent emotions coming from her.

Ethan was trying to get her attention. She was ignoring everyone else. Of course she could feel my growing erection. She proceeded to kiss me, grabbing my hair and pulling me closer to her. Then she started to grind against me. She then shocked me by whispering in my ear, asking me if I wanted her to give me a blow job.

I froze, If I didn't get her out of here, I would end up taking her right then. I told everyone we needed to get her out of there. But before we could even get up, she spoke up again. She called me cowboy, and asked if I didn't want a blow job could she save a horse and ride a cowboy.

We all shot up out of our seats and headed her towards the door. We got her outside. That's when things got crazy. She started accusing me of being in love with someone else. Now, I understand the jealousy. She thought since I took a shot that I was in love with someone else. She didn't understand. It was her that I was in love with.

She started yelling about killing the one I was in love with. I needed to pick her up and get her to the car. I tried to get her to let me carry her, but she continued to yell about me being love with someone else. I told her of course that she was drunk.

It didn't escape me that she used the term mate, referring to me. She also said that she wanted to know who it was that thought I was theirs. I'm not sure if she even realized what she said.

Finally, I just picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Her lust then spiked again. She yelled about something being awesome, Emmett asked her what she was doing. She told him that, she is admiring the scenery. Peter just had to ask, "What scenery?"

She told them that I had the "sexiest" ass she had ever seen. I just had to laugh at that one. As soon as I got her to the car, I put her down climbed in, pulled her into my lap. I thought that it would be best if I put her to sleep. I didn't want her to do anything else that would cause a problem for me, or her.

I knew that she would be really upset by her actions; if she did anything else it would only make her feel worse. I really wished that I could have kept her from doing some of what she did. She was really going to be embarrassed, when she woke up. While I thoroughly enjoyed some of what she did, I'm not an idiot. I could never allow her to be in that kind of pain. That's when the idea came to me.

I turned to Ethan and told him what I wanted him to do. He agreed whole heartedly with the idea. He was going to put different thoughts in her head. I wanted her to keep some of what she did, like using the term mate. It would just be a little different.

She would remember everything really. The only difference is that she would think that the things she did, or said were only in her mind. That she only imagined doing what she did. There was no way in hell that I was going to have her be in emotional pain for her actions.

I told Emmett and Peter that they would both pay for what they did. I also threatened their lives if they told her the truth. The thing that really had me excited, well. I had her in my arms.

When we got to the house, I carried her up to her room. I laid her in her bed and left. Char was going to change her, then make sure she was tucked into bed. She was going to stay close to Bella so that when she woke up, she could help her. She was not going to feel too good for awhile. At least she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by what she did on top of everything else.

The rest of us took time to go into the woods to empty our stomachs. I decided that I wanted a few questions answered from Ethan. I also needed to find out what Peter knew about the events that occurred at Ethan's house.

I went back into the house and called for Ethan, Peter, and Char. They were there immediately. I told them we needed to have a meeting, to discuss the events, as well as form a plan. Char was concerned about being away from Bella. I told her that Esme would stay with her until we were done.

I told them what I knew, while Ethan shared what he knew. At least as much as he was going to say. He went on to tell Peter and Char that he wanted to go to the vampire that had caused all of the problems, to deal with her away from Bella.

I told them that I would also join them. Ethan explained that the main reason he came; here was to have me stay with Bella and protect her, while they went and dealt with the bitch. I argued with them, until Ethan reminded me, even though I really didn't need to be reminded, that Bella was my soul mate, and I could use the time to get to know her. He also told me that there was no one except maybe Peter and Char that he trusted enough to watch out for Bella.

It was decided that I would stay behind. They would leave in a few days. They wanted to check out the house for clues as to whom and how, no one was able to smell anyone or anything, yet they were there.

After we were done, I told Ethan that I wanted to talk to him privately. I thought that we could go hunting. I wanted to ask him some questions on how he thought I should proceed with Bella. I knew that normally, I would just tell her that we were mates. But she would already be a vampire; she would know that we were soul mates right away. I would just have claimed her, then, marked her as mine.

She wasn't a vampire though. I knew that she had dreams for her life. I wanted to be the one to help fulfill those dreams for her.

After Ethan and I had taken down a couple of deer, we sat down to talk. He started out, "Jasper. I need to thank you for wanting to protect Bella from the embarrassment she would have suffered for the things that she did. I know that she would have hated herself."

"I know. She is such a sweetheart, there is no way I could have allowed her to have to face that. I'm so angry with Emmett and Peter for doing that to her. Why did you let them do that to her?"

"I really didn't know that they were going to get her to drink so much. I made Peter promise that he would not put a drink in her hand, so to speak."

"Well, he kept his promise. He didn't do it technically; it was Emmett's idea for the game."

"I could kill them both for that."

"Even though you got a kiss, or two, plus got an offer that most vampires would never have turned down? She also referred to you as her mate, and to you belonging to her."

"If she didn't do it while sober than it really meant nothing. I did enjoy what she was doing; I'd be lying if I said that I didn't. But the price was too high. I need her to come to me because she is in love with me. That's the only way it will mean anything."

"She will. I have a feeling that she will finally realize that you are her soul mate, soon. She knows everything that there is to know about what it means for a vampire to find his or her soul mate. I'm really surprised in a way that she hasn't already figured it out. Then again, she has been slightly distracted."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jasper, she is so attracted to you, she just thinks that she just wants you to be her soul mate. I have a feeling that letting her think that everything she did was all a dream will cause her to realize the truth. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Peter knew exactly what he was doing by getting her that drunk. Something told me to just let them do whatever, they had planned. And just between you and me, she was really funny!"

"Now, the next problem. Does she like romance, guys who are funny or the serious type? I want to court her, but I want to know what she likes."

"Are you serious? Are telling me that you would change your way of "courting" her, because of what she likes? That would be the worst mistake you could ever make with her!"

"Well I just want to make sure she is happy."

"Then just be yourself. Do what you would do naturally. If she sees that you are changing, doing what you think she would like. Well, she would run. You have to understand. She likes you for you, not who you think she wants you to be. Am I making any sense to you? Let me ask you a question, what is the one thing you would want to show her, the one thing that you could do for her?"

I thought about that, there were so many things I wanted to do, to her, for her, and with her. Finally, I realized what he was really asking, "I would want her to know that I would spend eternity, worshiping her. That she deserves to be loved, and cared for with tenderness. That she could have all of her dreams come true, well, that, sometimes dreams do come true."

"That's all I have ever wanted for her. I couldn't ask for a better man or vampire to love her like she deserves. She has so much love inside of her, and now she will give it to you. You my friend are the luckiest man alive. No pun intended."

"I do need to know one thing though. I never realized that there would ever be a chance to become a father. I know that is one thing that she wants, before being turned. How much danger will there be for her? Could she actually carry a child, then deliver it, without endangering her own life?"

"Yes, I know what she will need to do for the baby, with Carlisle's knowledge, and my own as well as my experience, it can be done safely. Do you really think that I would let her do something like that if I wasn't sure she could survive?"

"Have you actually spoken to Carlisle about this? What does he think?"

"We were discussing it earlier. He agrees that with what we both know that it can be done without endangering either the mother or child. That's not to say that the pregnancy is without difficultly, she might suffer some broken bones. She knows this and says that a few broken bones would be worth bringing a new life into the world."

"Well, I guess first I should be more concerned about getting her to the point where she knows what we are, or who we are to each other."

"I can promise you it will be soon. I think she already knows, but is just trying to make herself believe that it's not true. She's afraid of getting her hopes up. It hurts me but sometimes she just doesn't have it in her to hope anymore. When Charlie and Renee were murdered, well, it did something to her. Having to continue to run all these years, she's lost her hope."

"Well, I will have to do my best then to show her there is always hope. I think I know what I'm going to be doing. I need to go; I have something that I need to do before she wakes up. Thanks for talking to me. Oh what is her favorite color for a flower?"

"Flowers, it doesn't matter. She loves all kinds of flowers, in every color."

"I think then I will start out with red. It stands for love. I'll talk to ya later."

I left Ethan in the woods and ran. I wanted to do something for her, before she woke up. It was already daylight, so she would be waking up soon.

After I got what I needed to get, I got some paper and pen and started writing. When I had finished, I rushed up to her room, placed what I had for her, next to her head on the extra pillow. She was so beautiful. I gently kissed her on the forehead, and left. Just as I shut the door, I heard her starting to stir.

I couldn't wait to see what her reaction was going to be with what I had done. The only thing that I wanted was to see her smile.

**Bella POV**

I just laid there for a few minutes; I knew that I was going to be sorry for opening my eyes. My head hurt, the pounding wouldn't stop. I knew that I shouldn't have drunk so much last night.

Then, I heard a voice softly say, "open your eyes, I've made sure that the curtains are closed. I also have some aspirin for your head."

"Ah. . . Thanks Char, what would I do without you? I know what I would do if it wasn't for your husband. I wouldn't be here feeling like crap."

"Sorry, you can't blame it all on Peter this time. It was Emmett's idea. He wanted to get you drunk. Although, Peter did help him."

"So why didn't Ethan stop them? Or even you, why didn't you stop them?"

"Because, Peter knew it needed to happen. You needed to relax, loosen up, have fun."

"Oh, please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing. UGH! I bet Jasper hates me now or at least is disgusted with me. I'm a drunk."

"You tell me, look at the pillow on your bed. Then tell me if Jasper hates you."

I looked over at the pillow. There on the pillow was a single red rose. Next to it was a note written in beautiful elegant script. The message was simple but said so much, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady. I enjoyed our dance, and I hope to have many more with you." I felt the tears on my face.

"So, it sounds like he's not mad or disgusted with you. What did the note say, if I may ask?"

"He said he enjoyed our dance and hoped to have many more with me. He also called me beautiful. What happened last night?"

"Why don't you take the aspirin, go get cleaned up, then I will sit and help you remember what happened."

I did as she told me to. I decided to take a quick shower, hoping to feel at least a little better. I brushed my teeth, then my hair. While I was doing all of this, I started remembering things from last night.

I was horrified. Please tell me I didn't kiss Jasper. I remember wanting to. I vaguely remembered something about him being in love with someone, and wanting to show him I was better for him. It was all so confusing. It seemed that I had dreamed some of it. I needed to get Char to tell me what I did, and fast.

After I got back into the bedroom, Char was waiting with fresh clean clothes. I was so grateful for her. After I was dressed, I asked her to tell me what I had done last night.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember, and we will go from there. I can promise you though; you did nothing to make Jasper think any less of you if that's what you're worried about."

"I think I wanted to kiss him. There was something about him being in love with someone. I also think that there was something about his ass being sexy. Please tell me I didn't tell him that?"

"I think that you did want to kiss him. You kept looking at him. As for the being in love with someone, that was one of the questions asked if you where you had to take a shot. As for the ass part, well, I have to agree with you there. He does have a sexy ass! What else do you remember?"

"I remember something about him being my mate?" It came out as a question.

"Well, he had to save you from some guy, who didn't know how to take no from a lady. I think that you were a little shocked that he did that for you."

I realized that the pain in my chest was back, as well as the pull. "Where is Jasper now?"

"He's outside with the guys talking about the bitch that is trying to get to you. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I'm feeling bad again. Maybe I should have Carlisle check me out, now."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you take a few minutes to think about all that happened the last few days, and then follow your heart? If you still have the pain after you have thought about everything, then you can ask Carlisle to check you out."

"I will, but you seem to know something that I don't. Are you going to tell me?"

"No, you need to figure it out on your own. I will tell you this much, just follow your heart. Know that it will not steer you wrong, don't be afraid to hope. I think that if you will allow yourself to hope, you will know sooner rather than later."

"I will do that, but right now I think I need coffee, and maybe something lite to eat. I'm going downstairs, are you coming?"

I went downstairs, slowly. My body was still not working like it should. My head was still pounding. Maybe I would feel better after I had something in my stomach.

Esme already had coffee ready for me and made me some toast. I didn't think I could handle anything else. As I sat there eating, I thought about what Char had said, about what I remembered about last night.

I was just finishing up my toast when Jasper came into the room. "How are you feeling this morning? From what I remember from my human years, not good."

"I guess it could have been worse. I could have REALLY embarrassed myself. I want to thank you for the rose, and the note. That was really sweet of you to do that. I do remember the dance, but not much else."

"It was my pleasure, darlin'. I hope that you will allow me to lavish you with flowers. You deserve that and much more."

At this point, I realized that the pain in my chest was gone, so was the pulling. Things started to come to me, the pain in my chest, the "pull", the desire, no the need to be around Jasper. "No, it couldn't be, there's no way." I told myself.

I knew all about what happens when a vampire finds their soul mate. I know how there is something like what I have been feeling, a pain, like a hole in the chest when the mate is not around. Then there's the "pull" like a rope, which draws you to your mate.

There is also the tingling, when touching, or something like electrical current that runs from one to the other. I felt that before when Jasper touched me. But it couldn't be true, could it? I knew my feelings for him were, love? Yes, I was in love with him.

But, still there is no way that I could be this lucky. Then again, Char did say that I needed to follow my heart, and allow myself to hope again.

Now, I remembered. I called Jasper my mate. Something about him being in love with someone else, that he was MY mate.

There was only one way to be sure. I needed to touch Jasper; if the tingle was there then I would know for sure. I looked up at Jasper. He seemed like he was waiting for the light to come on. The look on his face was a mixture of, hope, love, joy, excitement, and awe.

I went to jump off of the stool that I had sat on to eat. Of course, just my luck, it was that time that my body launches forward, and I started falling.

Jasper of course caught me. When I was upright once again, I placed my hands on his chest. Everything, hit me, the tingle, it was strong. I felt it flowing between us; I felt the love he had for me. I looked into his amber eyes. They were shining, with love, adoration. He looked at me like I was the only person in the world.

He spoke so softly, "You know, don't you?"

"Yes", I whispered so softly only a vampire could hear me.

The next words out of his mouth made me the happiest girl ever, "May, I kiss you, Isabella?" I just nodded.

He leaned down, lifted my chin with his finger, and very softly, very gently placed his lips on mine. I was in heaven. He was very tender, at first. Then he ran his tongue across my lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. He tasted, exactly like he smelled. I was the luckiest girl ever.

I had found my soul mate.

**A/N Please review and let me know if this was okay. I was sick while writing this. I had to delete and rewrite so many times. I hope you enjoyed it. There were a couple of readers that seemed really upset that Ethan would "let" Emmett and Peter get Bella that drunk. I hoped this chapter fixed it for you. Jasper would never want her to be hurt by her actions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just want everyone to know that I have the best Beta ever! Her name is Karen E. Teague, because of her, this story is being written. Just so you know, I posted this early. Enjoy!**

**Again, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

I had been outside with Ethan, Peter, and Char talking about what needed to be done before, they left to go find the vampire that wanted to kill Bella, when Alice came running up to me, "Jasper, Bella is up. You need to go in and talk to her."

Alice was even more excited than she usually is. "OK, I'll bite, what's up?"

"Did I say something was up? No, I said that you need to go inside and talk to Bella."

I looked at her for a second, before answering, "You had a vision didn't you? What did you see? Wait; let me guess, you won't tell me, I just need to do it? Right?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. How many times have I steered you wrong, Jasper?"

I had to be honest. She had never steered me wrong. "Never. Alright, I'm going, now to talk to her."

"Oh, and Jasper, just so you know, everyone is leaving right now. You will have the place to yourselves for a couple of hours."

"Where is everyone going?"

"We are all going to Ethan's house to try to find some answers. In the meantime, go talk to her."

I thought about what she said for a moment, the biggest grin spread on my face as I looked into the eyes of Alice. She smiled back at me. "She's figured it out, or she's about to hasn't she?"

"Just go talk to her, I'll see you later."

I looked at Ethan, he just nodded, then said, "Make the most of the time you will have alone with her. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

I turned and ran back to the house. She was in the kitchen eating some toast when I came in. Char came up to me and mouthed "she's all yours", then slipped out the door. Esme was already gone. I don't even think that Bella knew that everyone had left.

She seemed to be deep in thought. Her emotions let me know that, for the most part, right now she was feeling confused. Other emotions were there, and as usual, they kept changing.

I walked into the kitchen, and asked her how she was feeling. I knew she had to be feeling hung-over; I think that's what they called it.

She told me that it could have been worse, that she could have done something really embarrassing. Then, she thanked me for the rose and the note. Told me, that it was sweet of me to do that. She had remembered the dance but not the rest.

I told her then, that if I had my way, she would have flowers everyday. She deserved that and much more. I knew it was true, and I had every intention of giving her everything, and much more than she could ever dream of.

I realized as I was thinking about what I wanted to do for her, that her emotions suddenly started going haywire. There was excitement, disbelief, love, more disbelief, excitement, mixed with love, then the determination. I think she's figured it out!

She suddenly jumped off of the stool she had been sitting on. Unfortunately, her body kept on going, and she was falling. I was able to catch her, as I straightened her up; she put her hands on my chest.

I could feel the tingling going from her hands, into my body, then back to her body. I sent her my love, looked into her eyes. She knew!

"You know, don't you?" I asked.

Her answer was so soft. I almost missed it, "yes". She replied.

I had to, no. I NEEDED to kiss her. But, I am a gentleman, so I asked her if I could kiss her. She just nodded.

I reminded myself that she is human and took it slow and gentle. Her lips were hot, and soft. I knew that I needed to have more, so I deepened the kiss. I licked her lips letting her know that I wanted to taste her.

She let me explore her mouth. Her taste was sweet, better than any blood. I made sure that I didn't hold her too tight. I did have to break the kiss, while I didn't need air, I knew she did.

When I pulled back, she just looked at me and said, "WOW".

"Yeah, I agree with you there darlin', "WOW."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I think we could both feel the tingling sensation going through our bodies. I knew then I was where I belonged.

Neither of us spoke, we just continued to hold each other. Suddenly, I felt a strong wave of love, peace, and contentment coming from her. So I sent her some of my love right back at her.

It was several minutes before either of us broke the spell that we seemed to be under. Finally, she spoke, "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not long, it actually took talking to Carlisle to realize what was going on with me. As for the reason for not telling you. I wanted to but I was told by several people not to. Ethan said that you wouldn't believe it, unless you figured it out yourself. That you might run, because you had lost hope."

"Yeah, that is true. I wouldn't have believed it, not because of, who it was that was telling me. I lost my hope when I had to run, too many times. I was sure that I would never be lucky enough to find my soul mate."

"Does anyone else know? No, wait, don't answer that question. They all know don't they? Oh, is that what Emmett was trying to say when you cut him off? It was, wasn't it? I bet that everyone got a good laugh at me, being so stupid as to not being able to figure it out sooner."

"No, while everyone knew, they were not laughing at you. They really wanted you to hurry and figure it out. Would you believe that they knew even before I did? They did watch us when we first got here, that's how they figured it out before either of us did."

"How could they just by watching us?"

"Well, apparently, I couldn't handle being away from you and vice versa. They accused me of being more interested in the "stairs" than in the conversation."

"Stairs, I don't understand."

"When you were still upstairs, I was glued on the direction that you were in. Therefore, I was staring at the stairs. Everyone thought that I was really funny. But, I promise you, not one person ever laughed at you."

"Speaking of which, where is everybody? I thought for sure that Emmett would be rushing in here to say something."

"Everyone is gone. They all went back to your house to see if they could find any clues to who was there."

"Alice came and told me I needed to come talk to you, and that we would have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours. I think she had a vision of you realizing that we're soul mates, and wanted us to have some time to talk privately."

"Just so you know, I already talked to Ethan. I plan on courting you. I understand that you are human. I can't just claim you and mark you as mine. Even though that is all I can think about sometimes."

"It's going to be hard for you isn't it? Not being able to at least claim me. I understand that a vampire male has a NEED to claim his mate once he's found her. At least that's what Ethan told me."

"Well, he's right. I have to be honest with you; there have already been a few times that I felt the need to claim you. I may be a vampire, but I won't do that to you. You are too special, when the time comes, I will be gentle, and it will be when the time is right."

"What if something happens and you find it too hard to not take me?"

"If that happens then, I will leave long enough to calm myself down. I refuse to just "take" you. You deserve to be treated special, not like some animal. So, please try to remember, if I suddenly leave, I won't go far, and I will be back."

"You do understand that I know everything about soul mates. What if I want you to "take" me? Did you ever stop to think that since I know what is expected of me that I just might be willing? Oh, that makes me sound horrible, doesn't it?"

"What am I talking about? I'm standing here talking to you about sex. This is so embarrassing."

"Please don't be embarrassed. It's a natural thing between soul mates. To need to "be" with each other. I still want our first time to be special, especially for you. That doesn't mean we can't "play" around!" I smirked as I said this.

Yep, gets to her every time. She was blushing, and she turned her head so that I couldn't see her face.

"Darlin', you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are a beautiful young woman. You're my soul mate, we should be able to talk honestly about what we both want, expect, and hope for in every aspect of our relationship."

I took her chin in my fingers and slowly moved her face so that I could capture her lips with mine. I kept it slow and tender, as I broke away, I told her, "you can talk to me about anything. I know you have questions, concerns, and fears. I promise you that your first time will be what you need it to be."

"I'm sorry that I can't b. . ." I cut her off.

"Please do not say you're sorry for not being able to be what YOU think I need! I need you to be just like you are, I will be me, and we will get along just fine."

"Like I said, doesn't mean we can't "play" around."

She looked into my eyes, "well cowboy, are you up for a little "playtime" now? I mean we are alone. We can get to know each other a little better.?"

I felt her lust spike and could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating. OK, she was not going to make this easy for me."Darlin', while I would love nothing more than to make you mine, I want to court you a little before we take this to the next level. So, will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to dinner tonight?"

I felt her disappointment. She sighed, "OK, but you need to know that sometimes I act more like a vampire than a human. At least that's what Ethan says. So don't be surprised if I don't want to wait too long. UGH, I'm starting to sound like some horny teenage girl."

"You didn't answer my question, about going to dinner."

"Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you. But, why would you want to take me somewhere that you couldn't join in so to speak?"

"While it's true, I wouldn't be able to eat. We would be able to talk, and just enjoy each other's company. Get to know one another."

"In the meantime I think I have a pretty good idea of what we can do." I whispered softly in her ear. I smirked at her.

I knew then I had her. I felt her lust once again spike, "Wh. . .what?"

I just looked at her. I knew that I could probably have my way with her. But, I would never do that to her. I put both hands on either side of her face, and started kissing her. I don't think that I would ever get tired of kissing her.

I finally had to pull away so she could breathe. I put my forehead on hers and told her, "I don't think that I will ever get tired of doing that."

"Well then, don't stop."

I leaned down to kiss her, just as our lips met, Emmett comes barreling into the room."Hey Bro, I heard she knows!"

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you with the rest of the family?"

"Hey, I heard Alice talking to Char about Bella finally figuring it out. I just had to come find out if it was true."

"Didn't Alice also explain that we needed some time to talk about stuff that we need to talk about, _alone_?"

"Yeah, well, I thought that you two might need some help. You know, help with sex and stuff."

"Emmett! What the fuck are you talking about? Why in the hell would we need help from you? Especially, about sex. You're embarrassing Bella."

"Well the way I see it, you, Jasper hasn't been laid in like forever. Then there's Bella," A growl came out before I could stop it. Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

"Emmett, just what makes you think that you could help us anyway?" Bella asked. She just had to. Then again, she doesn't know Emmett like I do.

"Well, that should be obvious little sis. Everyone knows that I'm the expert when it comes to sex! I mean, seriously, look at me. I have this fuck awesome body, I guess you could call me the sex god!"

I was going to fucking rip his ass apart. Just as I was about to grab him, Bella busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears started to fall down her face.

When she finally, started to calm down, she said, "Emmett, you have been around Peter too long. You are starting to sound just like him. He thinks that every female, wants him."

"Well, it's true! I have got the best body, and every female wants it!" Peter replied.

"Where did you come from, asshole?" I asked.

"Well when Emmett took off, I knew I needed to catch up to him. I couldn't let him brag about his sex appeal or should I say lack thereof, you know, without my input. We all know who is better lookin' and has the sexier body, right? That would be me! So if you two need any advice, well, just feel free to ask!"

Bella was just standing there shaking her head, with a look of exasperation. She was amused, with some embarrassment mixed in.

"Seriously, Bella, and Jasper, I'm glad you finally both got on the same page. I think everyone was going a little crazy wishing you two would figure the whole soul mate thing out. You two sure took your own sweet time, about it."

"Sorry if we didn't do it on your timetable, Peter." Bella told him.

"Well, I guess the only thing that matters now is that you both know. Like I was saying if you need any advice at all on sex."

"Don't listen to him Bella!" Char yelled from the doorway.

"Don't worry Char, I learned a long time ago, the more they brag, the least they have to brag about. If you want a "hot" guy go for the one who doesn't brag! It's always the quiet ones who are the wild ones in bed. At least that's what Char told me."

I will have to remember, NOT to brag, at all. I took Bella's hand in my own and pulled her over to the couch and sat down. "So, is everyone coming back now?"

"Yeah, Emmett, did you find anything on your way back?" Peter asked.

"Not a thing. That has to be the weirdest shit ever.!"

"Were you guys able to find any clues at all." I asked

Ethan and Edward walked in at that point, "We didn't actually find anything that would tell us who was there. We could tell that someone was in the house after you, and Bella left. We couldn't smell them though." Ethan said.

"Then how do you know someone was in the house after we left?" I just had to know.

Ethan sighed, "Baby girl, maybe you should go upstairs, let me talk to the Major privately."

"NO, you have never kept anything from me, why now?" she said.

"Because this is something different. I'm afraid of what your reaction might be."

"I think I can handle it, after everything I have seen and been through. There's not much that I know would bother me."

"Alright, but I'm going to ask Jasper to be ready to help you, just in case. Peter is the only other one that was there that knows what I found and where. It's proof that someone was in the house after you left."

I could feel Ethan was terrified, shocked, and in some emotional pain. Bella stood up and went over to where her grandfather was standing. I could tell he did not want her to see whatever it was, that he had found. I got up with her and was standing next to her, thinking I was ready.

"Before I show you, I need to tell you where I found it. Baby girl, it was laying on your bed, on your pillow."

Ethan pulled out a chain made of white gold. It had three silver hearts that were entwined together, and encrusted with diamonds. There was dried blood all over it.

Bella looked at it, screamed. Then passed out.

**Bella POV**

I could hear voices. They sounded far away. They were calling my name. Was I supposed to answer them? I wanted to but something was wrong. Why couldn't I answer them? Then I remembered, the pain. The horror hit me yet again.

Before I even opened my eyes, I could feel it like it was yesterday. The screams, the blood, the laughter coming from Maria as she slowly ripped my mom apart. She laughed even harder, as she tore my father's legs off. I can still hear his last words echo in my head, "keep your head up, don't let it down. We love you Isabella."

The part about keeping my head up was not meant to be literal. He was telling me to keep my shield up. I could feel the pain, the horror of it all over again.

Suddenly, I felt waves of calm, and peace flow over me. I opened my eyes, and looked into Jasper's very worried, almost terrified expression. "Are you alright now darlin', you gave us quite a scare."

I remembered the necklace that Ethan showed me. "What happened?"

"You passed out after screaming, when Ethan showed you the necklace."

"Where is he now?"

"As soon as you passed out, he ran out, after asking me to take care of you. He said he would be back later. Sweetheart, can you tell us what it was about the necklace that caused that kind of reaction from you?"

"That was my mom's necklace. My father gave that to her the day I was born. The three hearts symbolize my mom, dad, and me. My dad put it around her neck the day he gave it to her. Told her that as long as she wore it our hearts would always be intertwined."

"My mom cried, when he put it on her. She never took it off, ever. She was wearing it the day they were killed."

It was very quiet for a few minutes. Jasper was continuing to send me calm. "I'm sorry if I scared everyone. The last time I saw that necklace my mom was wearing it."

"Please don't apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. No wonder Ethan ran out of here." Esme spoke quietly

"Ethan left?"

"Yes, he said he would be back."

"I guess seeing the pain that the necklace caused me was too much for grandfather. Please, can someone go find him? Let him know I'm alright."

Before I could finish speaking, Ethan came back into the room. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Seeing your reaction, brought the pain back all over again. Do you see why I didn't want to show you?"

"Yes, I do now. I wish I could have been stronger, for you."

"Baby girl, you are the strongest person I've ever known. Please, don't feel bad for me; I wasn't the one that had to watch your parents being murdered. What would you like for me to do with it?"

"I can have it cleaned, and give it to you. Or, would you prefer for me to give it away?"

"Can I think about it for a while? I don't really want to get rid of it, but I don't want a reminder of what happened, while mom was wearing it. I'll let you know."

"Sure thing, baby girl."

Jasper had been holding me spoke up, "Darlin', maybe it would be a good idea if you went and took a short nap before getting ready for dinner. You have been through a lot, today."

"Yeah, I think maybe I should. Will you take me to my room, I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Anything for you darlin'."

When we got to my room, I felt kind of silly, so I turned to Jasper, "You don't really have to stay with me, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here and watch me sleep."

"Sorry, you are not getting rid of me that easily. I will stay here with you. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here."

"Will you hold my hand, please?"

"You need to realize. You don't need to ask me. Just grab my hand; it's yours for the taking."

"Thank you Jasper, for your help downstairs. I would probably be a wreck if wasn't for you."

"I just wish that I could take care of the bitch that has caused you this kind of pain."

"Promise, you won't ever leave me alone. Please, I need you to stay here with me."

"Well, now I will have to go hunting, but other than that I will never leave you alone. I promise."

I gently put my hand on his cheek, and just sent him what I was feeling, love. It was in this position that I drifted off to sleep.

**?POV**

"Mistress, I have done as you have asked."

"Yes, but are you sure that it was the Major you saw? I need you to be sure that it is him. I need to know that everything was done to my specifications. The whole plan depends on the accuracy of your information. Tell me, how is it you are sure that it is my Major?"

"I have listened well; when they have not known I was there. They call him Jasper. He was referred to at least twice as "Major."

"His hair?"

"Shoulder length, honey blonde, curly."

"Si, that is him. Is there more information, for me?"

"Yes, Mistress, he is with many others of our kind. Some of the information I have, well, I fear that giving it to you may cause my death, in light of your anger."

"You have nothing to fear, if the information will help in attaining what I want. I grow weary of waiting; now tell me what you know. How many are with him?"

"There are nine vampires with him, including the one I have been watching along with the human girl."

"You have already missed the opportunity to get the girl once; I still cannot believe that you almost had her earlier."

"Yes, but as I explained earlier, the others showed up. If I had not fled, I would have been caught. This way, they actually brought the Major to us. You should be pleased at this. When the time is right, I can take her."

"Just make sure that you do it only when everything is in place, there can be no mistakes. She has the ability to put up a barrier to keep others away. Only doing it my way will the plan succeed. You are keeping your distance, si? If they find you, all the plans will be for nothing."

"Yes, I am keeping my distance, for now."

"You said there was something that you were afraid to tell me? Tell me, does it have something to do with my Major?"

"Yes, Mistress, the human girl, well. . ."

"Speak it now. The human girl, what about her?"

"It seems that she is the Major's mate."

"NO, he is mine; he has no other mate but me."

"They act like they are mates. He loves her. I can see that when he looks at her. They went into a human bar; he was very protective of her. I was able to get close enough; I could have taken her then."

"You will stick to the plan. None of the vampires saw you, or knew you were there?"

"No, I kept out of sight. I just wanted to see if I could get close to her without their knowledge. I did, and they were none the wiser."

"Good, good. Is there anything more?"

"One more thing, I think you will find this bit of news more to your liking. The one we have been following trying to find the Major, he and two of the others will be leaving together. They will be coming to look for you, I think."

"Ah. . .that is excellent. That is perfect. As soon as they leave, let me know. When the time is right, you will take the girl. But, I warn you. No harm can come to her. She must be kept unharmed. Once the Major is back with me, you can do as you please with her."

"I have a question for you, if I may. What if the Major doesn't want to come back to you? Or what if he doesn't want to stay?"

"Once he comes back to save the girl, he will remember what we had together and will want to stay with me. He will remember the human blood; I will use my skills to make him want it once again. He hasn't had it for a long time; he will drink it once again, with me. He's my mate after all."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"You placed the necklace where they could find it?"

"Yes, they found it and the girl reacted as you said she would."

"Good, they will know that I will not fail. Stupid fools, think they can outsmart me. I'm glad to see that all is going according to plan. I will see you soon."

With that I hung up. I turned back, looked into the girl's window once more, before turning around and leaving; for now. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know what you thought. I was still sick while writing this, coughing my head off. Hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I have to say thank you to my beta, Karen E. Teague, she helped me figure out what I was doing wrong. I love ya girl. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I heard my name being called, but I didn't want to wake up. I was having the same dream that I had had before. You know the one where Jasper took my towel off. I was at the part where it was off, and he had laid me down on the bed. I REALLY did not want to be disturbed.

"Hey beautiful, wake up. You need to start getting ready for our date." Jasper whispered.

"No, I need to finish this dream."

Jasper laughed, "No, if you try to finish the dream, we might not make it to dinner. I can feel what you're feeling, remember?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry, but I would really like to finish the dream sometime."

"Or I could just make it come true, would you like that better?"

I looked up at him. He was smirking at me! He was fucking smirking, and I knew that my face was now red. He could smell what first the dream was doing to me, then when he smirked.

I decided that it was time for me to go take a shower. I went to get up; just as I got on my feet I was pulled down back on the bed. "Where do you think you're going, darlin'?"

"I'm going to take a shower. You want to sit there knowing what I'm feeling, and try to make it worse by smirking."

"Well, you're not making it easy for me; you've been having that dream for awhile now."

I blushed even more, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to have that dream anymore."

"Darlin', I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't tease you like that. But, I will promise you that whatever happened in the dream. I will make it come true, if you want it to that is."

"You don't even know what it was about."

"I may not know the details, but I'm pretty sure I can guess some of what it was about. You were moaning way too much."

Before I could say anything else, he had his lips on mine. The touch of his lips on mine made my body feel things that I had never felt before. I could feel the tingling sensation going through my body. I could feel a tightening in my lower belly; I felt my panties getting very wet.

He deepened the kiss; he slipped one hand around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I moved my hands up and into his hair. I pulled him closer to me.

He then shifted his body so that I was flush up against him. I could feel his erection. I slipped one of my legs over his hip so that it was between his legs pressing up against his erection.

He froze, pulled back, "I think maybe you should go take your shower, before I can't stop."

"What if I don't want to stop?" I pouted.

"I told you, I wanted to court you, a little bit first. I want your first time to be special. Besides, Emmett and the rest of the family are downstairs; I doubt that you want your first time to be overheard by the rest of the family."

"Yeah, you're right. I will be good. I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

"I need to go get ready myself. I will meet you downstairs."

"What time do we need to leave?"

"Just whenever you're ready. The place we are going to, is not fancy, and they have country dancing there. I hope you like to dance. I know that you did the other night. But I want to see if you can do it sober."

"Ha, Ha, very funny! I bet you were a comedian when you were younger."

"I don't remember, if I was, I know I was good!"

"Now, what makes you say that?"

"I just made you smile," he laughed.

"I'll see you downstairs, cowboy."

"Yes, ma'am."

I turned and walked into the bathroom. I started the water, and then got undressed. I heard the door to the bedroom open and close, so I figured that it was Jasper leaving. I was wrong. It was Alice. She had come to torture me!

"Alice, why are you doing this to me? I'm a big girl; I think that I can get ready by myself."

"Yeah, but with my help you will be perfect."

I heard Jasper's yell from down the hall, "She's perfect just like she is Alice. Please leave her alone."

"Jasper, are you seriously trying to ruin my fun?" Alice was pouting at this point.

"No, I'm just trying to keep you from making her wear something she's not comfortable with wearing."

"I'm just going to help her with her hair and make-up. Besides, I need to talk to her, and I need you to leave. Go hunt, at least for thirty minutes."

"Alice, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just thought that she might want to have some private girl time. Rose and Char will be up here as soon as you guys leave. There are some things that a girl needs to talk about, without, the guys listening."

About that time Rose and Char came into the room. Edward, Emmett, and Peter following behind them."Why do we have to leave, we don't need to hunt." Emmett whined.

"Because we told you to. Us girls need to spend some time with Bella,_ without_ you guys listening."

"Oh, I see. You girls need to talk to her about sex!" Emmett laughed.

I heard growling and looked over to see it was coming from Rose! "Emmett, you idiot!" she growled. Then she smacked him upside his head.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for, woman."

"For being stupid."

I couldn't help it. I was laughing. It was so funny watching a really huge vampire being put in his place by a female, even if it was his wife. Char leaned over and whispered, "Just so you know, the males think they are in charge, but it's us females who rule!"

"Now wait a fucking minute, woman. What the fuck do you mean you females rule? I don't think so, and if you think for one fucking minute. . ."

He was cut off by the look on Char's face. She was hissing at him! "Peter, if you say one more fucking word, I swear that I will remove your manhood and hide it for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

He just looked at sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

Jasper had come in and was laughing at him. I was laughing too. "Shut up, asshole, you're just as pussy whooped as we are." Emmett said.

"I don't think so." Jasper said, still laughing.

"Well, are you coming with us Jasper?" Peter asked.

"No, I think I will be staying here to ge. . ."

"NO, you're going with them. I need to speak to the girls without you listening." I told him.

He just looked at like he couldn't believe he had heard me correctly. His mouth was hanging open slightly. I just glared at him.

"I don't think so; I need to stay here and. . ."

He stopped talking; I was giving him one of my pouts.

"Fine, let's get going so I can get back and get ready." He said so low I almost didn't hear him.

Of course everyone started laughing at this. All of us girls gave our men a hug and kissed them good bye, with promises of making it up to them later.

I told the girls that I needed to jump in the shower first. After I showered, which I took a little longer to shave my legs. I wanted to look my best everywhere. I towel dried my hair, then picked out what I was going to wear.

Alice of course didn't approve of what I had picked out. I ended up with a jean skirt, sliver button down blouse, with my cowboy boots. He said it was a country place, so I wanted to be a cowgirl for the evening. I wish I had a cowgirl hat, but I didn't.

After I had gotten dressed, Alice was starting to work on my makeup. All the girls were in the room by this time. They all wanted to be able to answer any questions that I had either about sex, in general, sex with vampire males, or anything about being the mate of a vampire.

"Well, I do have one important question." I just sat there not really sure how to ask this question.

"It's ok to ask whatever you want to. Everyone else is gone. Except Esme, she may join us later." Rose said.

I smiled, "thanks for giving me the opportunity to ask without the guys listening."

"Of course, Bella. We know that being a virgin, well. You would have questions." Char told me.

"I know that Jasper has had other lovers, what if I can't, well, you know, satisfy him. I have absolutely no experience. I haven't even seen a man naked. I mean. I know basically what a man looks like. How in the hell am I going to be able to take care of his, "needs"?"

"Do you fully understand what it means to be the mate of a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know I guess the basics. What are you really asking, Alice?"

"The first priority that a male vampire has, is making sure that his mate is happy, and satisfied. They will make sure that their mate has at least one orgasm, before they do, even if they don't have one themselves. The only thing they are concerned with is the happiness, and safety, of their mates."

"Yes, I know all of that, what does that have to do with me being able to give him pleasure? I also know that a male vampire has a need to "claim" his mate, as soon as he knows he's found her. The more time that goes by, the stronger the need becomes."

"Yes, all of that is true. Jasper is not going to be concerned with if you can bring him pleasure, only that he pleasures you. If you are willing, he can teach you what he likes. Although, most of the act of making love is instinct, even for humans. Also, think of it this way, what Jasper does to you, will more than likely be what he likes too." Rose spoke quietly.

"I do have one question for you though." Char said.

"What would that be?"

"Well, I know that you want to get pregnant. Do you have any idea how you are going to keep from getting pregnant until you're ready?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. Whenever, I'm going to be around vampires for any length of time. Grandfather, gives me a shot. It will keep me from getting pregnant, as well, as stops my periods. I thought it would be easier on the vampires, and less embarrassing for me. Especially, with Emmett and Peter around. I hate to even try to imagine what would happen if I did have one around them."

"You're right about that."Alice said.

"I do have one more question. I know that a male vampire needs to "claim" his mate. I also understand, there is a need for "marking" the mate as well. My question is this. I know that claiming means to have sex is that all there is to it? I know that my grandmother was "claimed" but it was never really explained to me what happens during that time."

"I didn't think that Ethan would have explained it to you. It is mostly just sex, and, there is very little foreplay involved. It doesn't just happen once either. I guess the best way to explain it is to give you an example. Let's say you and Jasper were walking through the woods and came upon a nomad. He introduces himself and you go and shake his hand. Not a good idea, Jasper would immediately, take you somewhere, and for lack of a better term, "fuck" you. There would be little or no foreplay, he is making sure that the other vampire, and you knows that you belong to him only."

"So, I need to make sure not to touch other males, right?"

"Well, you could probably touch the males in our family. But only to a certain extent. Oh, and it would not be a good idea to touch human males either." Char said.

"Also, don't give other males your undivided attention. That could really set him off. You can be nice, friendly, just make sure that either he is with you, or you keep it short."

"If there is a "threat", whether it is real or not. . ." Alice started.

I finished for her, "he will need to check me out to make sure I'm unharmed, and then claim me. So, "claim" means just plain sex?"

"Well, yes and no, it is usually rough. Of course, Jasper knows that he can't be too rough with you. Sometimes, it's just a matter of understanding that he needs to know that you understand that you belong to him and him alone."

"This is going to be really hard for him, isn't it? He will have to be careful, and he will have to hold back so much. Maybe, if we are going to pursue this relationship I should just have him turn me now, or have Ethan do it."

"What about the things that you have wanted for your life, before you are turned? Would you really be willing to go without your dreams fulfilled?" Rose asked me.

"If I could have Jasper for eternity, it would be worth it. He probably doesn't want marriage, or children. I can live with that, as long as he is happy. It will be too hard on him if I stay human; I don't want to see him hurting, just because of some silly dreams of a silly human girl."

"You need to talk to him about it. You need to find out what he wants, let him know what you want. Make a decision, together, after talking about what you both want. Do not make an assumption, that doesn't make for a good relationship." Char warned.

"Sh. . . the guys are about to come back. They are going to try to listen in to our conversation. How about we let them hear; what WE want them to hear." Alice whispered.

"So, Bella, what did you think about all of the stuff that we talked about?" Char asked. While she was speaking, she moved over to grab the steamer that I had to use on my clothes. While doing that, she signaled for us to go along with what she was saying.

"Well, I'm not sure about that one thing we talked about. Can you show me again, exactly how to do it? I don't want to do it wrong."

The rest of the girls, were fighting so hard to keep from laughing out loud. I had no idea what Char was going to say, but I knew it was going to be good.

"OK, but just remember, if you do it the way I showed you, well, it works every time for me. You put your fingers right here. You can feel the folds. You need to take your fingers and spread the folds apart. After you have the folds spread apart, then you will run your other fingers up and down until you find that one spot that needs that special touch."

In the meantime, every girl had taken their props from Char, as she handed them out. We knew the guys were at the door to the bedroom listening, and probably about to bust in.

"Oh, Char, that feels so amazing. But, I'm getting really "hot", and really wet. Could you maybe press a little harder, and maybe go a little faster. Ah. . .I see that Rose and Alice are doing it too. We need to hurry. We don't want the guys to walk in on us, at least before we get to feel really good about this. Oh. . .CHAR, that feels so fucking gooooooood!"

The guys burst through the door. Emmett was in front. When they came in, we just looked at them. They all had confused expressions.

"Wh. . .what the fuck, it sounded like you girls were having an orgy in here."

"What, now whatever gave you the idea we were having an orgy?"Rose asked innocently.

"Well, we heard you talking about putting fingers in the folds, and being hot and wet, and feeling so gooooooood!"

"You mean the silk dress that has the folds that Char was steaming the wrinkles out of?" Alice and Rose are also steaming dresses.

The guys just stood there looking at us, shocked, and sadly disappointed. We busted out laughing. The only problem was we didn't have a camera to capture their expressions.

Rose spoke up, "What is it that you were expecting? Us in here naked, doing naughty things."

"Well, it sounded like you girls were. . .never mind." Emmett started.

"Maybe next time you won't try to listen in on our PRIVATE conversation. We knew you guys were listening." Alice said.

At least all of the guys had enough sense to at least look sheepish about what they had done. The girls made them leave so that Rose and Alice could put the finishing touches on my hair.

Thirty minutes later, I was downstairs, and we were about to walk out. Ethan stopped us to give me a hug. Tonight it was just going to be Jasper and I.

While hugging me, Ethan said, "I can't believe that you are all grown up, and now you have found your soul mate. It seems like yesterday. You were a little girl. I just hope that you won't forget about me."

"You are not that easy to forget. However, you will always have a special place in my heart. I love you, grandfather."

"I love you too baby girl. Have fun. Tomorrow, we need to talk about some stuff."

"OK."

We got to the restaurant, and had a nice table close to the dance floor. A waiter came and took our order. I ordered a steak, well done. Jasper ordered the same steak, rare. I thought it was funny.

I told Jasper I was staying away from the hard stuff, and ordered a coke. He laughed, saying something about, not getting to see me dance drunk again. I didn't think it was funny.

We got up to dance and actually made it through three dances before I had to go sit down. While we were sitting there, I noticed that there were a couple of girls staring at Jasper. I didn't like that at all.

It wasn't but a minute later, that the waiter came over and brought a drink for Jasper."The ladies at the table over there wanted to buy you a drink, sir."

"Take it back and tell them I don't drink, and, even if I did, I'm not available."

He never took his eyes off of me while speaking. I smiled at him. He took my hand and kissed, "I have eyes for no one else, so don't be upset."

How did he know that I was upset? Oh, right, empath. The more I thought about the audacity of those girls, sending him a drink while he is clearly with someone, the angrier I got. I decided to just forget about it.

Finally, the food came. I don't know if it was the cook, or the company I was in but that was the best steak I had ever eaten. After I was done, I excused myself to go to the ladies' room.

When I came back to the table I was surprised, at first, then I got angry! The two girls were sitting at my table, one of them in my seat, with my Jasper! The other girl had pulled up an extra chair, so she could sit on the other side of Jasper.

When I got to the table, I asked Jasper what was going on. One girl had short blonde hair, and the other was a red head. The red head said, "We saw that this fine man, here was feeling lonely, so, we figured that we would keep him company."

"Yeah, we think that we need to take him and show him some real action. You don't seem to be doing a very good job. He needs some real women, to show him a good time." the blonde said.

"Well, that right there is a problem. He does need a real woman to take care of him. I'm the only real woman here; you two are just whores trying to take something that doesn't belong to you! Neither of you are, woman enough to take my man!"

Jasper got up and grabbed my hand, "let's get out of here before you get into trouble."

The red head jumped up and got in my face, "yeah, you need to leave, so we can take care of this fine specimen of a man." She put her hands on his chest and started to rub on his chest.

Well, that did it, that just really fucking made me pissed off. I grabbed her hands and jerked her around to face me, "you will keep your fucking hands off of him. If you fucking touch him again, I will rip them off. He is _MINE!_ If you even look like you are going to fucking touch him, I can promise you that you will be sorry! Do I make myself fucking clear you stupid, ugly bitch?"

She just looked at me. The blonde then just had to be stupid too, "who the hell do you think you are, threatening my friend like that? I bet if I asked him really nice, he would come with us. Especially, after doing this," she then reached down and was about to put her hand on Jasper's junk!

Two things happened. First, Jasper moved out of her reach, second. I grabbed her hand and was twisting it. If he hadn't stopped me, I might have broken it or worse.

He reached over and whispered for us to get out of there. We are walking out the door when one of them yelled, "that's ok, he's too stupid to see a good thing, even when it's right in front of him."

I turned to go back in; I was going to fucking kick her ass. Jasper grabbed me around the waist and said, "Not tonight darlin', we have plans." Then, I noticed he was growling, low.

He picked me up and carried me to the car. Instead of putting me in the front, he put me in the back. The car was parked in a secluded spot, there were no lights around.

He got in right behind me. Suddenly, he had me pinned to the backseat. He was growling, and when he pushes his body flush with mine, I could feel his very large erection. His eyes were black. I wasn't really scared of him, just of what he could do.

He put his face in my neck and started to nuzzle me. At the same time, he was pushing his erection harder against me. While he kept his face in my neck, he reached up my skirt, raising it above my hips. He moved his hand, and ripped my panties off. It really hurt and I would probably have bruises.

I knew then what he was about to do. He was going to claim me. I knew at this point I only had two choices; I could either try to reach him, or just try to relax and hope that he wouldn't hurt me too bad.

I realized my mistake. I had publicly said that he was MINE; his vampire instinct was telling him to claim me. But I just couldn't sit by and let those sluts touch my mate like that.

He still had his face buried in my neck. He was taking in my scent. I was hoping that maybe it would calm him down. But, it only seemed to make him more determined to "take" me.

I reached over to try to touch his face, "Jasper, please baby. I need you to stop."

His growl just got louder. Then, I felt him lift his hips off of me. I thought he was going to stop. I heard his jeans being unbuttoned, and the zipper being pulled down.

I knew that I had no hope of stopping him, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I relaxed as much as I could. I knew if I was tensed up that he could do more damage to me. That would kill him, if he accidentally hurt me.

He then used his legs to spread mine as far as he could; being in a small enclosed area it wasn't far.

Just as I had accepted that my first time was not going to be sweet, or tender, or slow, and that it was going to hurt, a lot, I felt a jerking sensation. Suddenly, Jasper was gone!

A second later, Char jumped in the car. "Bella, oh, please tell me we were not too late. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Where's Jasper? Why are you here?"

"Peter got a feeling that we would be needed. He said that if we didn't get here in time that it could destroy Jasper. He didn't know why, just that you might get hurt. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Where's Jasper now?"

"Peter has him; he's the one that pulled him off of you. Now, tell me what happened."

I told her about what happened at the restaurant, with the girls, and what I said, as well as did.

"Do you understand the mistake that you made?"

"Yeah, I think so. I fought another female over him, since I'm his mate; he had to make sure that I understood that he belongs to me and not her!"

"That's only part of it. For a male vampire, it's highly erotic to have his mate fight for him, even though it's not really necessary. When you did what you did, it aroused him more so than he ever has been, around you, and he needed to let you know he is yours."

"Poor Jasper, he's going to feel so upset at himself. Why couldn't I have just kept my fucking mouth shut? Now, he's hurting, and it's all my fault."

"Now wait just a fucking minute, Bella. He almost raped you, and you are upset at the fact that he's going to hate himself?"

"It wasn't rape; I was making myself relax so it wouldn't hurt me. I was going to let him do it. That's not rape. Where is Jasper now, I need to talk to him. I need to make him understand. I'm not mad at him."

"Peter was going to take him to the woods to calm him down, then go hunting. When he's calmed down enough, then he will take him back to the house."

"Char, please take me back to the house, I need to be there when he gets home. I need to make him see. I'm OK. He didn't hurt me. He needs to know that this is my fault. Not his."

"He might be there by the time we get there. Then again, he will be pretty upset and angry at himself. I hope Peter can get him to go home, tonight. Sometimes, when he has slipped in the past, he leaves for several days."

"Please, can you let Peter know that if he has to, carry him home. I won't be able to sleep if I can't make him see, that I love him, and I would have let him have me, if that's what he needed."

"I will call Peter, first, let's get you back to the house."

"Alright, as long as you promise to call Peter, the second we get home. Oh, and Char, please, don't let anyone else know about what happened. I know that his family has had a hard time with trusting Jasper, you know with his control. I don't want them to say or do anything to hurt him more. He's had too much pain in his life."

"I sure hope he, knows just how lucky he is to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one."

We got back to the house; of course he wasn't back yet. We told everyone, that Peter needed to talk to Jasper, and left it at that. Char, helped me get ready for bed. She said that I needed to at least lie down, while waiting for him to get back.

I figured if he did come back that he might just go straight to his room, without talking to me. He would be full of shame and self-loathing, and wouldn't want to be around me.

So, with that in mind, I walked down to his room, climbed up on his bed. I don't know how long I laid there. The next thing I knew I must have fallen asleep. I was having one of my nightmares, only this time. Maria had me and was holding me by my throat. She was about to bite me, when she turned to someone who was standing next to her. She told them here, you do the honors. When I turned to see who it was, I found myself looking straight into the eyes of Jasper. Just as he was about to bite, I screamed.

**A/N I hope that you will review and let me know if this chapter was any good or not. This chapter was mostly just a filler. It was needed to convey some information, that is needed for the story. I did try to put some humor into it, so, was it funny or not? One more thing, I'm thinking about doing Jasper's POV on his attack on Bella, and Peter's POV on what happened before Peter shows up and while he and Jasper are gone. I have a lot of ground to cover so I will only write those POV's if you want to read it, otherwise, I will just go on with the story. Let me know what you want.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks to my beta Karen E. Teague, you make me a better writer. Love ya girl. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I do hope that everyone knows that this chapter is like _TWO_ days early, but, it clearly wanted to be written and posted.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just play with them.**

**Peter POV**

Bella and Jasper had been gone for about thirty minutes, Char and I decided that we could use some "_alone" _time. Ain't saying what we were gonna do, guess ya'll can pretty much use your imaginations.

The Cullen's had been very hospitable, and gave us a bedroom. We decided to put it to good use; we had just gotten almost to the point of no return, if you know what I mean, when "it" hit me.

Ya know, sometimes. I just know shit! When it hits me sometimes I jus' hate it. I can't control when it happens, I jus' know that I have to follow whatever it's tellin' me, I need to do.

Sometimes, I'm not even sure what to do. I jus' have to wait it out. This was NOT one of those times. As soon as it hit me, I told Char, "We need to get dressed and get to Bella NOW!"

"What's going on, Peter?"

"It's Bella. She's in danger. All I know is that we need to get to her, she could die if we don't."

"Peter Whitlock, are you saying that Jasper is going to kill her?"

"No, yes, I don't know. All I know Char is that somethin' is tellin' me, we need to get to Bella, and that her life is in danger."

"Then let's go."

We knew what restaurant Jasper was takin' Bella to. When we got there, they weren't in the restaurant. So, we followed their scent, and found the car.

We could tell from the noises, they weren't just talking. Jasper was growlin' and was on top of the poor girl. She wasn't screamin' like I thought she should have been doin'. When I opened the door, I saw that Jasper had his face buried in her neck, but there was no blood. I figured he was jus' takin' in her scent.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him out. As soon as I had him out, he was growlin' and fightin' me somethin' fierce. I still managed to get him into the woods.

After runnin' for a couple of miles, we stopped. I still had a hold of him, but I asked him,"Now, you want to tell me what the fuck you thought you were doin' to Bella?"

He had calmed down some. I was still a holdin' on to him; I wasn't ready to have to chase his ass down. "I'm not lettin' ya go until I know that you are not gonna run off. Now, my next question is, why in the fuck is your pants undone? Please tell me you didn't claim Bella, in the back seat of a car!"

He didn't say nothin', just stood there staring at me. After another minute, he had calmed down more, "Peter, I'm ok now, you can let me go. I won't run off."

"OK, but don't make me regret lettin' ya go."

I released him; he just stood there lookin' at the ground. "What the fuck were ya doing, man? You were on top of Bella. Her panties, were gone, and your pants, are undone. Now I understand claimin' and all that shit, but I can't believe that you would do that to her in the fuckin' car, and in public. You better start explaining what the fuck is goin' on!"

He collapsed on the ground and hung his head in shame, "I can't believe that I almost did that to her. I'm the worst kind of monster, there is. I was going to claim her in a bad way. There is no way in hell that I can ever make that up to her."

"I need to stay away from her; I would rather be in pain for the rest of my existence than to take her like an animal. There's no way in hell, she will ever forgive me for doing that to her."

"Before goin' and making decisions like that you need to go hunt. If you don't, I will bring you some bear, wolf, or whatever hell I can find and make you feed. Now, go hunt before I have to kick your ass!"

"Alright, I won't be gone long. Will you please call and make sure that Bella is alright? Find out if I hurt her. Please, Peter, I need to know."

"Sure, sure, I'll call. Just go hunt, and remember, she understands more than you think. I don't think that she will hold this against ya."

"I'll be back soon." With that he turned and ran.

Just as I was about to call Char, my phone buzzed. It was Char, "I was just about to call ya. How is she?"

"Physically, she is fine, but she's hurting bad. She wanted me to call and make you promise to make Jasper come back to the house. She's hurting because she is afraid that Jasper will hate himself. She said that she was willing, for him to claim her, if that's what he needed."

"He's gone huntin' right now. When he comes back, I will tell him that he needs to go home and talk to her. I haven't really had a chance to talk to him, what happened?"

"There were a couple of girls at the restaurant, and they tried to hit on Jasper right in front of Bella. They even started to put their hands on him. Now, Jasper did not encourage the girls, and even let them know he was unavailable, but these girls seemed to think that he would change his mind if they offered him sex."

"Bella acted like a mate, and fought with the girls." I finished for her.

"Yeah, pretty much. Bella said that when he got her to the car, he threw her in the back, then, well, you can guess the rest. Peter, she wasn't fighting him. She loves him, and understands the whole mating thing. Please, sweetie, you have to make him understand. She loves him and there is nothing to forgive. He did nothing wrong."

"I will do my best. There is one thing that is bothering me, I don't think that, even if he had finished what he started out to do, that he would have hurt her. So why did I think that she might have been killed?"

"I don't know Peter, just so you know; the family doesn't know what happened. She doesn't want them to know. She doesn't want the family to make him feel worse than he already does. Alice knows, though. That's part of the reason we had to talk to her before they left. Alice won't say anything to anyone. She convinced the family to all, go hunting together. They will be gone until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, good, they will be able to talk without the others listening in. I will talk to him when he gets back."

"She is asleep right now. She went into Jasper's room, laid down on his bed, to wait for him and fell asleep. Bring him home, and hurry the fuck up."

"Alright, I promise, even if I have to carry his ass, I will bring him home. Just stay, alert; I don't like the idea of you being the only vampire there."

"I will. I'll see ya when you get here." The line went dead.

I decided to just sit there and wait for Jasper instead of going after his ass. Somethin' was botherin' me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I needed to figure out what it was; it seemed like whatever it was, well, it was important.

After another hour had passed, I still hadn't figured it out. Jasper finally made his way back."I talked to Char, Bella is fine. She is hurtin' because she thinks that you will be beatin' yourself up for your actions. Char told me what happened with the girls and all. I can see why you would do what you did."

"It doesn't excuse the fact that I promised her that her first time would be special for her, that I would make sure of it. Then, I have to go and turn into a monster and try to claim her in the back of a fucking car, like she was an animal."

"Yeah, but it didn't happen. Now, you have the chance to make sure it will be special for her. If I was you, though, I would make it sooner, rather than later."

He looked at me like I had grown two heads, "Do you seriously believe that she would ever want to be alone with me? She's probably terrified of me now, and I wouldn't blame her. How in the hell could I have fucked up so badly with her?"

"OK, that is enough of that shit. I have known her for a while longer than you have. Yeah, she's human, but she was raised by a vampire. She knows and understands things about the ways of vampire mates. She wanted me to make sure that you know she loves you. She needs you, and she needs to take care of you and your needs."

"I'm a monster, how can she love me after what I almost did to her?"

"Why don't you get smart, ask her. Let's go home and you two can talk. The family is gone, when we get there, Char and I will let you two talk alone."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"That has got to be the stupidest question I have ever heard come out of your fuckin' mouth. I jus' told ya, she loves you, and she needs to take care of you."

"OK, I'll go home and talk to her, if she'll let me. I do have a question. How did you know to come find us?"

"That's what's bothering me. I suddenly got the "knowin' shit", feeling that Bella was in danger. It was as if we didn't get to her in time she would be dead. The problem is, I don't think that you would have fuckin' killed her. The worst part of it is, I still fuckin' feel like if I don't hurry and get to her, she could die."

"What do you mean by that, asshole? You're starting to fucking scare me. Never mind, let's just hurry and fucking get back to the house."

I just nodded and we started walking back towards the house. When I say we were walkin', I mean we were going faster than, human pace. I think Jasper wanted to talk a little bit more before gettin' to the house.

Suddenly, he stops, grabs his chest and drops to his knees. I just stared at him. He just stays in that position for a few seconds. Then, he jumps up and takes off runnin'. Course, I took off after him, askin' him what was goin' on.

He screamed, "Bella. She's feeling terror. I shouldn't be able to feel her, but I can. It's almost like the terror one feels right before they know they are going to die. We have to hurry!"

With that we took off, both of us running faster than we have ever run before.

**Bella POV**

I woke up when I screamed in my dream. I don't know if I actually screamed or not. The dream seemed so real. As soon as I was awake, Char was in the room.

"Did you have another nightmare? You fucking scared the shit out of me girl! Are you alright?"

"Sorry Char, yeah, another nightmare. Have Jasper and Peter gotten back yet?"

"Not yet, but the rest of the family went hunting. When Jasper comes back, the two of you will be able to talk without anyone else listening. The family won't be back until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you think that Peter will be able to get him to come back home? I don't think that I could handle it if he doesn't come back."

"Now what the hell are you talking about girl? Of course he will come back! Peter promised me that he would get him back here, even if he had to carry him."

"OK, I will trust that he will come back. I just need to let him know that I need him; I need to take care of him. I hope that he will believe me, when I tell him, he did nothing wrong."

"I think he will, just let how you feel come to the surface so to speak, and then try to mentally throw it at him. He will pick up it; he's an empath after all."

"That's perfect; he won't be able to argue with that. I'm going to run to my room for a minute. I want to get something from there. How about you, stay here, when I get back, we can sit and talk until they get here."

"Don't you think that you should try to get back to sleep? It's only like three o'clock in the morning."

"Char, there is no way in hell I could sleep right now. At least until I have talked to Jasper. Even if I could, I probably wouldn't, I don't want to face another nightmare. At least not without Jasper."

"I'll wait here for you, just hurry. They should be back here any time now."

"Sure thing Char. Be right back."

I walked quickly down the hall to my room. I wanted to get a book to read. I walked into the room. As soon as I was in the room, I got this strange feeling. I figured that it was probably just some nervousness left over from the dream I had.

I decided to go take care of the need to have a "human" moment. As I was walking out of the bathroom, the feeling returned. I looked around the room. I couldn't see anyone. Yet, I had this feeling like I wasn't alone. This feeling seemed to be familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had, had this feeling before.

I went over to where I kept my books. I found the one I was wanting to read. The feeling was starting to intensify, but I couldn't see anyone. Maybe, I just had one nightmare to many, and it was starting to affect my mind.

I had turned away from the bookshelf and was facing my bed. I noticed there was something that I had never seen before. It looked like a piece of cloth. It wasn't mine. Maybe one of the girls came in here and left it. I walked over to where it was laying on the bed.

It was black, and appeared to have been part of a shirt, that had been ripped off. I picked it up, and studied it. I just couldn't see anyone leaving it in here.

Suddenly, I felt someone from behind me put a rag over my mouth and nose. I couldn't breathe except through the rag. It was covered with something. I felt myself get dizzy, then everything went black.

**Jasper POV**

I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. This beautiful lady had agreed to let me take her to dinner. I just hoped that nothing bad would happen. Ethan had reminded me that Bella didn't like bein' around humans for very long. It seems that she had trouble with most of them, be they male or female, didn't really matter.

When we got to the restaurant, we ordered dinner. Yeah, I ordered a steak, very rare. Bella thought that was just the funniest thing. That's why I did it, anything to get her to laugh.

I asked her to dance. We actually danced to three songs before we went back to the table. I loved holdin' her when we danced to the slow songs. It felt so right, so perfect. She was a tiny lil' thing, but she was beautiful. She was perfect. She was _mine!_

When we got back to the table, the waiter came and brought me a drink, told me it was from the two ladies sittin' at another table. I sent it back with the message that I wasn't available.

I could feel that Bella was upset, and angry. I can't say I blame her, if the circumstances were reversed, I would feel the same way. No, I'd be trying to rip somethin' off!

After Bella had finished eating, she excused herself to go to the ladies' room. I was sittin' there waiting for her to come back, when the two females came over to our table. I just wished that I had gotten up and met Bella by the restroom.

They started talking to me askin' if maybe they could take me out somewhere else and show me a really good time. I knew exactly what they were talkin' about, I could feel their lust. I was about to get up and go meet Bella, when she walked up.

She started arguing with the girls. She grabbed the one that started rubbing on my chest. Then the other one was actually goin' to try to grab me in the one place that only Bella would be allowed to touch.

Bella, attacked. She didn't really do anything. It was just the way she was very possessive. She was acting like my "mate".

I don't really remember much after that except that the mating instinct kicked in. The next thing that I was soberly aware of was Peter was dragging me into the woods.

After I had calmed down, I was feelin' sick. I know. Vampires don't get sick, but I did. How in the fuck could I have done that to that precious sweet lady? She was so beautiful, lovin', and for some fucked up reason, she loved me. How did I repay her, I try to claim her, roughly, in the back seat of a fuckin' car, in public?

I know that it was my instinct rulin' me. That was no excuse; she did not deserve to be treated that way. I had promised her that when it came time for me to claim her, it would be sweet, lovin', gentle, and I would make it special for her. I failed her; I fuckin' treated her like an animal.

I didn't deserve her. That's ok cause I doubt that she would ever want to see or talk to me again after what I had done.

Peter talked to me, then I went huntin'. When I got back, he was tellin' me that she was needin' to take care of me. Was this lady for real? I treated her like shit and she was worried about me and wanted to take care of me.

He had just convinced me to go back and at least, talk to her. We were walkin' vampire speed, when suddenly, I got this feeling in my chest, it was pure terror. It was so strong. It was like when someone knows they are about to die. It brought me to my knees.

For some reason, I knew it was from Bella. We ran faster than I had ever run before. When we got to the house, I could "feel" something was wrong. I could feel emotions that I knew weren't from Bella, or Char.

The strangest thing was that, the emotions were satisfaction, euphoria, excitement, and smugness. They were coming from; BELLA'S ROOM!

Just as Peter and I were about to jump up to her window, we heard a crash and saw two figures flying out of Bella's window! They were nothing but a blur, and we could hear the sound of two vampire bodies crashing against each other.

As soon as they hit the ground, one threw the other one, then took off running. We got to the spot where they had landed to find Char. She was looking scared. We were about to chase the other vampire.

Char told me, "No, Jasper, Peter and I will go after him. Bella needs you. He did something to her! Go to her, NOW!"

I thought that I was scared before. I had never felt this kind of fear before. If he hurt her, his ass was dead! I would hunt that motherfucker down, and make him suffer, before I killed him.

I went in through the broken window. At first, I didn't see her. I went around to the other side of the bed. She was on the floor, oh god, please don't let her be dead!

I was frozen. I knew that if I went over there, and she was dead. There would be no turning back again. Finally, I flitted over to her. I checked for a pulse. Yes, she was alive. I noticed that there was a rag lying next to her. I picked it up and noticed that there was something on the rag. I couldn't tell what it was, but I suspected that it was something to knock out humans.

I picked Bella up and carried her to my room. I didn't care if she liked it or not, she was never leaving my side. The window in her room was broken any way; I was movin' her into my room. I would be with her every second of every day. I would have to go hunt, but I would get someone to stay with her then.

I knew now that I could not take the risk of losing her. She was everything to me. I needed to try to find out what to do for her. I knew Carlisle was hunting with the rest of the family. Too bad, Bella needed him.

I laid her down, then just as I was about to call Carlisle, my phone buzzed.

"Alice, where is Carlisle? Bella needs him!"

"That's why I'm calling. I saw what happened; we're on our way back now. Did the other vampire get to her? Is she ok?"

"He used something on a rag and knocked her out. I think. I wasn't here when he actually attacked her." I told her, ashamed of that fact.

"We should be there in twenty minutes. Jasper, she will be alright. I can see it."

"Thank you Alice, are you sure?"

"Jasper who, do think you're talking to? Of course I'm sure."

I hung up, went over to the bed. She looked pale, even though Alice had assured me that she would be alright. I couldn't stop the fear that wanted to take over. Then again, I would never bet against Alice, why start now?

I desperately needed to be close to her. I removed my boots and socks, then I laid down next to her. I gently wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, and pulled her close to me. I put my face in her hair, and inhaled deeply. It seemed to calm me down.

I laid like that with her, just inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent. The more I inhaled, the calmer I became. I never wanted to move, ever.

As I laid there with her, I knew then that I would marry this amazing woman, and even though I hadn't ever thought about being a father, I would do my best to try to give her the one thing I knew she wanted, a baby.

My baby, I would become a father? Yes, I would give her this. We would make a child, together. I would love her, and she would love me, and out of that love we would have a miracle. I just pray that I would have the opportunity to at least try.

It was like this that Carlisle found us. I got up when he came in the room, "how is she son?"

"The same, she hasn't moved since I found her. I brought her in here. Her window was broken. Here's the rag that I found by her. I hope that you can tell me what it is."

Carlisle took the rag, smelled it, then sighed. It was a sigh of relief, "It was chloroform, son. Just enough, the victim passes out, too much, and they can die. I think that whoever did this knows about her shield and was trying to take her. Would you step out of the room so that I can look her over?"

I started growling. I knew this was Carlisle. He would never hurt her. He's like my father, but this is my mate, and she was almost just taken from me. I was not fucking leaving her.

"Son, I can't just leave her alone. She may need medical attention. I need to check her out, please son?"

I growled even louder. "OK, asshole, am I gonna have to haul your ass outta here? I need to tell you what we found! Now let the doctor check her out, Char will stay with her." Peter said.

I leaned down and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, then followed Peter out the door, "Carlisle take care of her. I'm sorry for you know, growling at you. I know you would never hurt her."

"Son, she's your mate. You almost just lost her. I would have been shocked if you hadn't growled."

"Thank you Carlisle." I walked out with Peter.

When we got into the hall, I noticed that everyone was there waiting for word on how Bella was doing and what happened. I realized that Ethan was missing."Where's Ethan?"

"He's still out trying to find this vampire that did this."

"What did you find? Why isn't this vampire here now? The two of you should have had no problem capturing him? Where the fuck is he?" I yelled at Peter.

"We lost him?" Peter said so low I almost missed it.

"Say what?"

"We lost him! Right after we took off after him."

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly? Are you saying that you LOST him? HOW IN THE FUCK CAN YOU LOSE A VAMPIRE, WHEN, YOU CAN JUST FUCKING FOLLOW HIS SCENT?" I yelled.

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. "Major, I know this may sound strange, but, well the fact of the matter, sir."

"JUST FUCKING SPIT IT OUT, YOU ARE WASTING MY FUCKING TIME, AND IT'S JUST FUCKING PISSING ME OFF MORE!"

"Yes sir, Major, you see the problem is that he had no scent to follow!"

"OK, now let me make sure I understand what you are saying. This vampire had no scent at all? This is what you are telling me?"

"Yes, sir Major."

I was about to ask more questions when Carlisle came out, "She's awake now. She woke up and the stuff that she inhaled made her sick. She vomited up everything; Char is helping her get cleaned up. As soon as she is done you can go in to, see her."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Son, do you have any idea what has her so upset? She seems more concerned about you than anything else. She started crying and asking if you were here. Did something happen between you two tonight?"

I sighed heavily, "Yes, Carlisle, I almost claimed her tonight. She started fighting with a couple of human girls over me and, well. . ."

"Say no more, I understand, son. You say almost, what stopped you?"

"Peter showed up before I was able to do anything."

"We will speak no more of this. Maybe, I should have Esme talk to her about what is "safe" for a mate to do with other people. Oh, she told me to tell you, as far as she is concerned, you did nothing wrong."

Char came out at this point, "You can go in Jasper. She is waiting for you. I had to clean her up and since you haven't had time to bring any of her clothes from her room, well, I just grabbed one of your T-shirts and boxers. I'll go get some of her clothes and bring them, so she can change into her own clothes."

"When you have them just come on in. You can stay long enough to help her change, then I think she'll need to rest. Tomorrow, when she is up to it, we will need to have a meeting. I want the whole family there. We need to figure out how we are going to find this fucking vampire."

"Yes sir, Major. She is still groggy, so she may not be up to talking much."

"That's probably for the best. She needs her rest, but I will not be leaving her side except to hunt. She will have no less than four vampires with her when I do go hunt."

Char just nodded, then turned to walk away. I turned to head back to the bedroom. I put my hand on the doorknob; I took a deep breath, held it and turned the doorknob. I knew that no matter what. I would do whatever was necessary to make sure that Bella was happy and safe. First, though, if I needed to, I would have to beg her to forgive me, and I had to let her know that I was in love with her, and that I would do whatever it took to keep her, forever.

**A/N Please review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter. Was it a good chapter, did you like it, hate it. I really listen when you guys tell me what you think. I have actually written some chapters with thoughts that some of you were willing to share with me. Did I pull off Peter good enough? Please let me know. Love you guys, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, and alerts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks again to my beta, Karen E. Teague, she keeps me on my toes.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

Char had tried to get me to lie back down after I was cleaned up and changed. My clothes were still in my room, so, Char found a T-shirt and some boxers of Jasper's.

They were really big on me, but they smelled like him. Spicy, I couldn't seem to get enough. To be honest, I didn't think that I could change out of these clothes. I felt more relaxed being able to inhale his scent.

I had decided to sit on the side of the bed to wait for Jasper to come into the room, so we could talk. Char told me that he was really beating himself up for what he had tried to do. I needed him to understand, that I knew he was acting on instinct and therefore, there was nothing to forgive him for.

Char had asked me what had happened, when I went to get a book to read. I told her what I knew, which was really very little. The vampire came at me from behind, so, I never saw his face. I never had time to even put my shield up.

I asked her how she knew I was in trouble. Her answer surprised me, "I didn't, not really. I was about to call Peter, when I remembered something that Peter had said to me earlier. He was confused as to why he felt that you would die if we didn't get to you in time. Since Jasper would have never killed you."

"Then I realized that he said he was still feeling like you would die if we didn't get to you fast enough. So, I ran down to your room and when I came in, I saw him with you in his arms. He was startled, and dropped you. I just lunged at him, and we went flying out the window."

"You didn't get hurt did you, Char?"

"Of course not, I can fight and win. Remember, Jasper and Peter trained me. The vampire got away though. The Major is NOT pleased, at all."

"Well, if you are up to it now, there is a very upset mate, that needs to see you. I've never seen him scared, until tonight. When he found out you had been attacked, and he didn't know if you would be alright or not, well, I didn't need to be an empath to know what he was feeling."

"Thanks Char, if you hadn't come in I might have been dead. Please, let Jasper, know I need him, now!"

She just nodded, turned and walked out the door. I was nervous. I hoped that I could convince Jasper that he didn't need to feel guilty. It was my fault.

I heard a light knock, then the door opened. I heard Jasper cross the room; before I could say or do anything he was in front of me, on his knees. I was sitting on the side of the bed, and because it was so high up off the floor, Jasper's head was much lower than mine.

He started, "I'm so very sorry, Bella. I can't believe what I almost did to you, did I hurt you? Oh, god, I made you a promise, and then I almost broke them. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you. Please, say you'll forgive me?"

I was looking down at him. After his last words, he hung his head down, in shame. His body was shaking, and it took me a few seconds to understand that he was sobbing, dry tearless sobs.

It hurt me more than anything else, to see him hurting. I felt my own tears flowing down my face. I did the only thing I could do. I reach over, took his head in my hands. I pulled his body towards me. I held him as tight as I could.

He continued to sob for a few more minutes. Finally, I spoke, "Please Jasper, understand that as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong."

"How can you say that, I practically "take" you in the backseat of a car, in public. Then to make matters worse, I'm not here to protect you from some fucking vampire that was going to take you or kill you, maybe both."

"Well, if I hadn't of started fighting with those girls, your instinct would have never kicked in, so it's as much my fault as it is yours. Then, you would have been here when he came in here. So, it's all my fault!"

"No, I won't accept that you are at fault for any of it."

"I tell you what, how about this. We put it behind us, and just start fresh from this point."

I pulled his head up to meet, my eyes, when his eyes met mine; I looked into them and found myself getting lost in them. "I love you Jasper. I need you, and I need to take care of you. Will you let me do that for you?"

"I love you too, darlin'. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I need you too, would it be alright if I just laid down with you and held you? You said that you need to take care of me, that is how you can take care of me. Let me hold you while you sleep."

I smiled, and nodded. Then he placed a tender kiss on my lips. We laid down, him on his back. Me on my side wrapped up in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, the calm, the peace; the completeness that I felt was beyond anything I had ever felt before.

Then I remembered what Char had told me. I brought all of the feelings I had for Jasper up to the surface and "pushed" them out towards Jasper. It only took a few seconds before I felt a huge wave of love hit me.

I then decided to let him feel some of the other emotions, lust being the strongest at this point, "Darlin'. That's not fair. How do you expect me to resist you, when you keep throwing lust at me?"

"Who said anything about wanting you to resist? Major!"

"Did you just call me Major? You are playing with fire, sweetheart."

"I'm not sorry, either! I can't help it that you are bringing out emotions in me that I have never felt for anyone else. I will do my best to be a good girl, but I'm not making you any promises."

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one in this relationship that is finding it hard to resist."

"Yeah, well I happen to know, Major that you seem to enjoy teasing me."

"OK, I will admit that maybe I do just a tiny bit, but darlin' you hav got to stop calling me Major!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you liked it."

"That's the problem darlin' I like it too much. It does things to me, well, let's just say every time you say it, it makes it "harder", for me to resist."

I couldn't help myself; I started giggling, "Are you laughing at me darlin?"

The giggles became laughter, "you are laughing at me!"

I looked up at him, trying to stop the laughter. I couldn't, until he smirked at me.

I finally was able to stop laughing, "I tell you what, Major, I will stop calling you Major, at least for now; if you will stop smirking at me. Deal?"

"Deal! When the time is right, I will be smirking at you a LOT."

"Yeah, and I will be calling you Major, might even call you cowboy too!"

Jasper laughed and leaned over to kiss me. Just as we were getting into the kiss, Char walked in with a bunch of my clothes.

"Sorry to interrupt but Jasper asked me to bring you some of your clothes. I guess I don't have to ask if the two of you are going to be OK, I can see the happiness beaming from your faces."

"Thanks Char, just put them on the chair for now." Jasper said.

"Bella, do you want me to help you get some of your own clothes and put them on? Jasper can step out, while we get you changed." Char asked.

"No!" I practically yelled.

"What? No to Jasper can step out, no to I can help you?"

"No, I don't want to change. I like what I'm wearing."

"Darlin', I don't mind you wearing my stuff, but they are too big on you. Surely, you would be more comfortable in your own clothes?"

"I said I don't want to change. I like wearing your stuff. It smells like you. It makes me feel better to be able to smell you. UGH! That really makes me sound like I'm a wacko."

"No, it doesn't. Being a vampire, I can completely understand. As vampires, once we have found our soul mates, we tend to _need_ to smell our mates. It calms us down when we are upset, or angry, it is also part of the claiming. Didn't you notice that Jasper had his face buried in your neck, in the car?" Char told me.

"Yes, I did notice that."

"We feel happier, more secure when we can smell our mates. I think that you will find that when Jasper has to go hunting, as soon as he is back, he will nuzzle you. It's a need that is between mates only. We also do it a lot during love making, or if there has been a fight between another vampire and our mate. First the need to be checked out for injuries, then nuzzling." Char explained.

"I see, thanks for explaining that to me. Like I said, I will be staying in these clothes for now."

"They definitely look better on you than they do on me." Jasper laughed.

"Hey, what happened to that vampire that knocked me out? You guys caught him right?"

"Darlin', we will talk about that tomorrow. We are having a family meeting. You will be there. We are going to put everything out on the table to see what we do know, and try to figure out where to go from there. In the meantime, you need to get some rest."

"You're not keeping anything from me are you?" I asked.

"No, I promise, you will know everything we know at the meeting. You need rest. This has been a long night for everyone. Now, go to sleep before I put you to sleep."

"You sure are pushy, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you, yeah. I will be staying right here until you wake up. If you don't want me holding you all night, then I will sit in the chair, but I'm not leaving this room. Another thing, you will not be going back to your room. My room is now your room too."

"What if I don't want you to sit in the chair?"

"Then I will stay in whatever part of the room you need me to stay in, but I'm not leaving the room."

"What I meant is, well, what if I want you to hold me all night? Can you help with keeping the nightmares away?"

"Always, as long as I'm here with you. You will never experience another nightmare. Your dreams should be sweet, and peaceful. I intend on doing what I can to make sure that you have those kinds of dreams, always."

"Major, did you speak to her about the mystery vampire?" Char asked.

"What mystery vampire? Are you talking about the one that knocked me out? What's going o. . ."

I was interrupted by growling, "I haven't told her anything and was going to wait until the meeting tomorrow." Jasper growled at Char.

"Sorry Major, I will leave you two alone now. I will see you in the morning." Char said as she walked out the door.

I was quiet for a moment, "What is going on with the vamp that knocked me out?"

"I told you, I will tell you everything at the meeting. Everyone, that has any information will be giving what they know then. Please, just let it go for tonight."

"OK, but I have one more question for you. Why does she get to call you Major, and I don't?"

"I never said you couldn't, just wait until we are alone or until we have taken this relationship to the next level at least. When you say it, well, my body reacts in a whole different way when you say it, then when anyone else says it."

I thought about that for a second, looked up at him and smiled. I knew that I was going to have to store this information away for later use. I would definitely, be using this as much as I could.

"OK darlin', I can feel you are feeling mischievous, what is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Oh, you'll find out, later. Believe me, you will be the first to know!"

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Now is not the time, besides, I need to get some sleep. You said so yourself."

"How about you not listen to me just this once. Won't you, please tell me?"

"No, I will tell you later. Now let me get some sleep."

"You do know darlin' that, I can _make,_ you tell me?"

"Yes, but you won't."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because, if you do make me tell you, then I won't use it when we're _alone_. Since it would be at a time where we would be, how should I say it? Oh, I know. We would be getting _very_ close."

"How close?" he whispered.

"Very, close. Now let me get some sleep."

"Care to give me a demonstration?"

As he said this, he pulled my body so that I was flush with his. He moved to kiss me, as he was kissing me, he gently pulled my hips up against him, so I could feel what I was doing to him.

"You are not playing fair, Jasper. I thought you wanted me to get some sleep."

He kissed me once more before pulling away. "Fine, go to sleep. Just so you know, I'm not going to forget about this." he huffed.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No of course not!" he said with a tone of frustration.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing, if you do I will get up and go back to my room. I want to help you, if I can. Please?"

"I feel like an asshole. I tell you that I want to wait to take our relationship to the next level, then, I'm doing things like pulling you up against me, and letting you feel what you do to me."

"Jasper Hale, you stop that shit right now! Don't you dare talk about yourself that way. I will tell you what you are; first of all, you are a man. As a man, it is only normal to want to be with the person you love, sexually. You are also a vampire, who has now found his mate. The first thing most, if not all vampires want to do when they find their mates, is to claim them. That involves sex."

"If anyone should feel like an ass, it should be me. I have been flirting with you, in a sexual way. It's because you have caused me to feel things in my body that I have never felt before. I find myself wanting you more and more as we spend time together. I believe that part of it, is my vampire part recognizes that you are my mate."

"I will NOT now, nor will I ever be sorry for wanting you in that way. While it's true, that right now, I'm not ready, at least for the actual act of making love, I do want you, badly."

"I don't think that it will be much longer before I am ready. If something should happen, like what happened earlier this evening, then, I will be more than willing to give you whatever you need."

"When I realized what you were about to do, I felt no fear. I forced myself to relax. I thought if I was relaxed then it would hurt less. The main thing is that I knew. You were in vampire instinct mode, and I was willing to give you what you needed. I will _always_ be ready to take care of you, any way you need me to."

I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, then I pulled him down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. The kiss became more passionate. When he finally broke away, he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you; I will do my best to make you happy. I don't deserve you, but I am sure as hell won't let that stop me from loving you and taking care of you. How about for now, we just promise to be honest with what we are feeling for each other, and take care of each other?"

"Done."

"Now get some sleep."

I gave him a few more kisses, then snuggled into his chest. My dreams were of him and his love for me. I could do this every night. Then I realized that, I would be.

**Jasper POV**

After sleeping for several hours, Bella finally woke up. She took a shower, got dressed, then we went downstairs. Esme of course had her breakfast ready.

I told her that after she was done eating that we would have the family meeting. I asked Peter if he would take Edward, Emmett, and Char and run a perimeter around our property.

I wanted to make sure that there were no vampires around that could over hear us. If they found something they were to report it immediately. If not, then they were to come back, and we would have the meeting.

They were back after about an hour. They had found nothing. Edward had not heard anyone else's thoughts. They went with the thought that the gift of smell would not help them find this vampire.

I asked Carlisle if we could start the meeting. Everyone gathered in the living room. There were too many people to meet in the dining room where we usually held our family meetings.

Carlisle got in the middle of the room, "this meeting is so that everyone, that has information can share what they know about this situation. It is important to give any and all information. After everyone has had their chance to share what they know, then, hopefully we can make plans."

"Since Jasper has had more experience, with strategy, I think it best that he heads up this meeting. Jasper."

"Thank you, Carlisle. To start off I will give a quick rundown of what we do know."

I ran through everything that had happened at Ethan's house. Ethan and Bella both added more details as I went. Then, Ethan gave us what he knew of this vampire that was after them.

Bella, then told her side of what she felt when she "thought" that she had seen eyes in the trees. She suddenly became fearful, she then told us about how she felt, someone in the room last night. She spoke of how the feeling was familiar to her. She finally remembered why it felt familiar. It was the same feeling she had when she felt like she was being watched, and when she saw the eyes.

Then it was Char's turn. She was the only one besides Bella that had, had any contact with this strange vampire. I was really hoping that she had seen enough to at least describe him.

She had only a vague description of him. She had moved too fast to really get a good look at his face. She said that he had brown hair, and that he was definitely a vampire. She couldn't catch his scent, said that it more like he didn't have any smell at all.

How in the hell were we supposed to find a vampire if we can't smell him? I then told how I was able to feel this vampire, when I got back to the house, right before Char, and he came crashing out the window.

We sat there not saying anything. After a minute Carlisle spoke up, "Son, I have a question, is this the same vampire that attacked at the house?"

"Emmett, you were the only one that got a look at him at Ethan's, did he have brown hair?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Did you feel anything from him at Ethan's? Anything at all?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not a thing. Then again, I was concentrating on keeping Bella safe and calm."

"Edward, could you hear his thoughts at all?"

"No not at anytime. There is something else. When we were at Ethan's looking for him, we couldn't smell him. We couldn't smell Ethan either. He had been all around the area, yet the only way we found him was to go in the direction that Peter gave us."

"Hell, that's right. We looked all over the area before Peter called; there was no scent, not even Ethan's." Emmett said.

"Come to think of it, we couldn't smell Bella, either. Didn't you say that you had walked around the area close to the house, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes I did, right before I saw the eyes."

"All of that is the downside, Alice. I believe now that you have gotten a vision of this vampire attacking Bella that you may have to watch for this vampire to make a decision. Hopefully, you will be able to see him making decisions, before he acts."

"I don't believe that this vampire knows about Alice's or Edward's gift. I'm not sure if he knows about my gift. I have used it when around Bella."

"We already know that he has been watching Bella, so I'm going to assume that he has either heard me using my gift, or heard me talking to Bella about it."

"Bella, I have noticed that you seem to have the ability to sense this vampire. I could be wrong, since he has been around, yet you felt nothing. Maybe, you felt him when he was about to attack. Maybe we could use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean, Jasper? Surely, you're not suggesting using Bella to try to catch him?" Ethan spoke up.

"No, but, if she can tell us when she feels him then we can try to use our gifts to find him. Bella I am going to ask that if you do "sense" him, please put your shield up. Alice, you can keep tabs on him with your visions. Edward and I can continuously use our gifts to try to catch him unawares."

"Peter, Char and I are still planning on going to where the bitch's last known location is. Maybe, if we can get to her, then maybe we can get this vampire too." Ethan told us.

"OK, we know that there is a sadistic vampire after you and Bella, here's the question. You have never given us a name, nor have you told us why this vampire killed Charlie and Renee. So, how about telling us?" I needed to know.

"She killed them because she thought that they had information that she wanted. When they refused to give her what she wanted, she killed them. She would have killed Bella instead, but, at nine years old, Bella still had a shield. She couldn't control it; otherwise she would have protected them too."

"You're still avoiding what I'm trying to find out. What information was this vampire seeking, what is her name?" I was starting to get perturbed. They didn't seem to want to tell everything.

"Major, Ethan and I know the details. Let it go please, for Bella's sake." Peter said this at vampire speed.

I looked at Bella; she had her eyes looking down. She was feeling, guilt, shame, sadness, and protectiveness? Who is she trying to protect? She wouldn't look up at me even though I knew that she knew I was watching her.

I looked over at Peter, he was nervous? "Please Major; it will cause more problems for Bella if you are given this information. I promise that the information is not necessary for you to know it, in order to protect Bella. If you love her, don't ask any more." Char spoke up this time, again, vampire speed.

I looked over at Bella; she was still not looking at me. I could feel that she was now worried, fearful, and there was also emotional pain, but, still. She had the protectiveness too. I love her, if this was causing her emotional pain, well, I couldn't do that to her.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Bella because I didn't have all of the information, then, you will pay dearly for that mistake. Do I make myself clear?" Again, I said this at vampire speed.

They all nodded. I looked at Bella, "Bella, darlin', I will let it go for now, but if you get hurt or killed because I didn't have all of the information, heads will roll."

I continued, "I love you. You are my mate. I feel that telling me will cause you emotional pain; I will do _anything_, to keep you from feeling pain. Just promise me, that if I tell you to do something, that you will do it without hesitation. Can you do that for me?"

I felt her intense relief, "Of course, Jasper. Thank you, for not pursuing this."

I smiled at her, to let her know that I was not mad at her."So, when will the three of you be leaving? Do you need more of the family to go with you?"

"No, I would prefer that everyone else stay here to help protect Bella. We're thinking that tomorrow morning would be a good time to leave." Ethan said.

"Do you know where you're actually headed to?"

Peter spoke up, "south, somewhere in Texas. I'm feeling maybe somewhere around Dallas."

"OK, but you will report in at least once daily. If I don't hear from you, or I can't reach you by phone, I will not hesitate to follow you. Understand?"

"Yes, Major. You will be kept updated." Ethan said.

"Bella, I need to speak to you, privately."Ethan looked at Bella.

"OK, grandfather. Does it need to be right now?"

Ethan looked at me, "If it's alright with Jasper, yes, now."

"It's ok with me, but do try to make it quick. When you get back Bella, I need to spend some time with you, _alone_. I think you know why."

"Yes, I think I know. We won't be too long. I promise. When we get back, I will be all yours, OK cowboy."

She came over to me, put her arms around my waist, then kissed me. I could feel her love, relief, excitement, nervousness, and lust. I believed that I had made the right choice, not to question them. I just hope that I don't end up regretting it.

I watched as Bella and Ethan walked out the door. I was worried that the information that was being withheld from me would come back and bite us in the ass. For the first time in my existence, I felt real fear. Not for myself, but, for my mate.

I know that Bella was feeling pain over me knowing this information, but why? That's the part I couldn't understand. Why would knowing the who, and why part of all of this would cause Bella emotional pain? She was also feeling protectiveness, like by keeping the information to themselves was going to protect someone.

Then it hit me! They were keeping something from me, that Bella was afraid of me finding out. She thought by not telling me, that she was protecting me. I don't understand, how could knowing that information, hurt me? Unless, wait, was it something that I did?

I thought about it some more. That's the only thing that made any sense. It was something that I did, that caused all of this; but, how could I have done something to cause the death of her parents?

I thought back to the day I went to see them for the last time. I was with Ethan; he was excited about me meeting his son-in-law. He was also bragging about his granddaughter, even though I would not be meeting her that day.

We spent several hours talking, then it was almost time for Bella to come home from school. We said our goodbyes, promised to get together one more time before I had to leave to go back home. We would be getting together with Peter and Char as well, so, they were going to let Bella come along. It seems she knew about me and wanted to meet me. Some shit about she saw me as a hero.

We never had that meeting. It seems that Alice and Edward were wanting to get married again, and I was needed at home, immediately.

I went home, I never heard about what happened to Charlie and Renee, not until Ethan called me to ask for help. As I think about the time line, seems they were killed a couple of hours after I had left. Did I do something to cause their deaths, if so what in the hell could I have done?

If this is the case, is there something that I'm doing now that's keeping this shit going? What is the connection? What am I missing?

As I was still thinking about all of this Peter came up to me, I could feel sadness coming from his as well as determination.

"Jasper, I know you are trying to figure out what is bein' withheld from you. As your friend and brother, I'm askin' you, please, just forget about it. It would rip Bella to pieces if you were to find out."

"It was something I did, wasn't it? Something I said or did, caused the death of her parents."

"I'm goin' to ask you one more time, for Bella's sake, LEAVE IT ALONE! Do you really want to hurt her?"

"I'll leave it alone, for now, at least. I just hope. I'm not making a mistake, that by not knowing, it could cost me my mate." With that, I walked out of the room.

**A/N Ok, my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, (she changed her name). At least the last two chapters she hasn't had to give me an English lesson, guess that means I'm getting better. In this chapter, there will be more switching of POV, sorry, but in order for the story to play out like I need it to; it has to happen this way. I know some people don't like too many switches; I'll do my best to keep it down.**

**Again, I don't own Twilight or the characters; I just love playing with them!**

**Jasper POV**

I decided that I was going to go for a walk. I needed to try to figure out if I should let this shit drop like everyone wanted me to, or if I should force the information out of someone.

Oh, I knew that I wouldn't make Bella tell me, but there is Ethan, Peter, hell, even Char. I couldn't hurt her like that. Even though, I knew it wouldn't be physically harmful to get her to tell me. It seems like it would hurt her though, emotionally.

So, I had to decide if it was worth her pain of me finding out what the fuck was going on. One thing I am sure about, everyone seems to agree that it isn't important enough for me to know, that it wouldn't change anything.

That maybe the case, problem is, I get the impression as I think about this shit, that everyone is trying to protect me. I don't think that's it's really me, but my emotions. So, the only thing that I can come up with is that it was something that I did, or said, or something I didn't do that I should have done, that caused all of this.

I knew the direction that Ethan and Bella had gone for them to have their talk. I wanted to be close, but I would not get close enough for me to hear them. I wouldn't disrespect my mate, that way.

Later, when I had claimed her, then, she would not have secrets from me. That isn't the way mates work. I was hoping that, maybe she would tell me on her own. Maybe she will, if I leave it alone for now.

Something was telling me that I needed to claim her, and soon. I really wanted to court her for awhile. Hell, even Peter said that I should make it sooner rather than later. Yeah, she said that she wasn't ready at least for the love making part. I guess I should respect her enough to give her the time that she needs.

Maybe I should talk to Peter, see if his "knowing shit" has any insight as how I should proceed. When I'm around her, all I can think about is claiming her, shit, if I'm honest with myself, it's all I can think about even when I'm not in her presence. When I'm not with her, there is the pain, the pull.

I haven't let her know it, but, there's hardly ever a moment when I don't have a hard on. All I have to do is think about her. I find myself actually in pain sometimes. I know that I don't want to force her to have to do anything before she is ready. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.

OK, I really need to talk to Peter. I headed back to the house, then I realized that I probably should talk to him out here, away from the rest of the family. So, I pulled out my phone and called him.

He answered on the fourth ring, "This had better, be a fuckin' emergency, fucker. I want you to know that I am "busy", if you get my drift!"

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you. I let you get back to Char. I'll just catch up to you later."

"Well, I'm on the phone now, so start talkin'." Peter growled.

"I will talk to you later. I don't really want to talk to you over the phone or at the house. I just need to talk to you away from everyone else." I told him quietly.

"I see, if that's the case then I will catch up to ya later." Peter was pissed.

"Tell Char that I'm sorry for interrupting you two." I told him.

"I will, talk to ya later." Peter hissed.

After I hung up, I decided to go for a quick hunt. I ran further into the woods. I happened to find a mountain lion, then took down a couple of deer.

Then I climbed up to sit up in a tree. I really needed to get my shit together. I have never been this unsure about anything in my entire existence. I know that I'm very sure about what I'm feeling for my mate, I need her, badly.

I keep reminding myself that she is human, or at least mostly human. I can't force her to be ready, so what am I supposed to do. Yeah, I could just take care of my problem myself, but it wouldn't last long. It could just make it "harder" to be around her.

Then I remember the conversation we had last night. We both promised each other to be honest with our feelings. I guess I should just tell her the truth, and let her make the decision of if she's ready, or, maybe we could just play around.

What the fuck am I thinking? If we just "play" around, I would still have to find some kind of relief. I won't let her take care of me without needing to take care of her.

Fuck, I really need to talk to Peter. Preferably, before I see Bella again. I don't care what that asshole is doing, I'm going back to the house and drag his ass out of there, naked if need be, but he will talk to me.

With that decision made, I jumped down out of the tree I had been sittin' in. I was about to take off at a run, when I heard "Jasper". I looked over to find Char? She was coming through the trees, like she had come from the house.

"What are doing out here? I was kind of hoping that Peter would be coming. I really need to talk to him." I said a little irritated.

"Yeah, I know. Remember, you interrupted us!" she said with a tone that was a mixture of irritation and concern.

"I really am sorry for that Char. I don't know who else to talk to. I could probably have talked to Carlisle, but he doesn't know Bella like Peter does. I really need to talk to someone who does know her." I told her.

"Well, I'm here. You can talk to me. Even though I don't have Peter's gift, I still can listen, fuck, I might even have some advice for you." Char laughed lightly.

"You're mated, can't you guess what it is that I need to discuss?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you have so much, going on right now. What is bothering you right now? It is the fact that they are keeping some information from you, or could it be that you just need to be with her and she's not ready or at least she says she's not?" Char asked with concern laced in her voice.

"What do you mean by that? If she says she's not ready, why shouldn't I believe her? On the other hand, are you accusing her of lying about that?" I was a little pissed.

"No, I'm not accusing her of lying about that. Maybe, she's more ready than even she realizes. You have to remember that she has no experience, in anything having to do with sex. I truly believe that she is more than ready. She just doesn't know how to tell you." Char said quietly.

"Well, she told me herself that she wasn't ready, are you saying that's not true?" I asked confused.

"I think that she truly believes that she's not ready. I also think that after this afternoon, she may change her mind. She loves you. She is, part vampire. While she is mostly human, I have seen her vampiric side come out. More so since she has been around you." Char said.

"Why do you think that she will change her mind after this afternoon?" I asked, starting to feel hope.

"Peter is talking to her right now. That's why he's not here. He's talking to her about the fact that you need to claim her, and she needs to have the mate bond formed, which you already know happens when you claim her." Char smirked as she said this.

"Why is he talking to her about that? Shouldn't it be Ethan or you?" Again, I asked, confused.

"Could you picture Ethan talking to his granddaughter, about stuff like that? I'm here instead of Peter because as a female I know what she wants, what she likes, and what she needs. I also know how to go about doing it." There was some amusement in Char's voice.

"Please then, tell me what I need to do, I'll do anything. I love her, and I need to show her." Now, I sounded like I was begging.

"OK, first of all, you need to treat her with some of what you gave her the other morning, before; she realized that you were her soul mate. Let her wake up with more of that. Second, take her somewhere special, somewhere you two can be completely alone. She will be more comfortable knowing that no one else is around to "hear" what is going on." Char said with confidence.

"You also need to tell her some of your personal history with Maria. Let her see your scars. She has seen Ethan's, Peter's and my scars. She doesn't see them as a hideous reminder of our past. She sees the scars as while being a part of our past, shows that we are better people, because we chose to leave that life behind, and we try to be better people than what we were." Char spoke like she knew what she was talking about.

"Open yourself up to her, let her see who you are. I'm not talking about the Major; I'm talking about "Jasper Whitlock". Show her your heart, I know her, she will show you, hers if she sees that you trust her with that most sacred part of you, the one that most people never get to see." Char said excitedly.

"In turn, she will want to give you that part of her that no one else has ever had or will ever experience. She will be more than willing to give you all of her, mind, body, and soul." Char's voice was filled with love.

I realized that I knew what I needed to do to help her, "Char, thanks, I know exactly what to do! If you will excuse me, there are some things that I need to take care of. If Bella asks, I had some errands to run, and I'll be back later." I told her excitedly.

"Of course, Major." Char said.

With that I took off in the direction of the house.

**Bella POV**

Ethan and I had decided to walk into the woods just far enough so that we were out of hearing range of all of the other vampires in the house. I was pretty sure I knew what Ethan wanted to discuss with me. There was something that I needed to talk to him about.

We came to the stream that ran behind the Cullen's house and sat down. There were a couple of things that I wanted to discuss with Ethan. One of them being the subject of telling Jasper about Maria.

"OK, baby girl, there are a couple of things that we need to talk about. I guess though, I really should stop calling you "baby girl", you are no longer a little girl, now you have your soul mate." Ethan said sadly.

"Grandfather, I know that I will always be your "little girl", maybe when it's just the two of us, you can call me that. It's been awhile since we have had any time to talk." I told him.

"Yeah, but, then you have been busy with finding out Jasper is your soul mate, being attacked, now I'm leaving tomorrow. I want you to make me a promise; can you do that for me?" Ethan asked.

"What is it?" I said.

"Will you promise me that when I'm gone that you will concentrate on taking care of Jasper? He needs you, and you need him. Will you let him take care of you? However, he sees fit?" Ethan asked with a slight tremble to his voice.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. There're actually two different things that I need to get your input about." I told him.

"OK, what it is you want to talk about? Just so you know, I do not want to talk to you about anything to do with you having sex, with Jasper! You are my granddaughter. I don't think I can handle the thought of you having sex, with Jasper. I mean. I know it's going to happen. I'm not sure I want to know about it when, you do." Ethan said with a tinge of disgust.

"Well I do have some questions, about that, maybe I should just plan on asking Char." I told him.

"Please, do." Ethan laughed.

"I don't know how you are going to take this. I need you to listen to everything I need to say before giving me an answer." I spoke quietly. 

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it." Ethan said sadly.

"You won't. It goes against what you have been trying to do, with Jasper." I said.

"This has to do with Maria. I think that Jasper should be informed that Maria is the one who is after us. I know that both of us have been concerned for the fact that Jasper would blame himself if he knew the who, and the why of all of this shit. The problem is, he is very smart. I truly believe that he could figure it out all on his own. That could do more damage than anything else." I was determined to get him to see it from my perspective.

"I have a feeling that if I am very careful, and tell him quietly, maybe, I can get him to see that it's not his fault. It's Maria's. He knows her better than anyone else. If he has this information, then maybe he can figure out a way to stop her." I said.

"I was thinking that maybe, I could tell him after you guys left. I know that the first thing he's going to want to do is go after her. Maybe, if I get him to understand that if he goes, there would be no one to protect me from her." I told him.

Ethan was very quiet. I could tell that he was at least thinking about what I had said.

"I don't know. You have never seen the guilt he has lived with. The things he did for Maria. Even I don't know the extent of all of the things he had to do, but I did see the guilt he has had to live with. I've seen him at his worst, and I've watched him struggle to make himself better." Ethan said, his voice full of pain for his friend.

"If he finds out about Maria, what she did. I'm afraid that it might set him back." pain again laced in his voice.

"I know, but wouldn't it be better for him if he heard it from someone who cares about him? What if he does catch this vampire that has been watching, trying to get to me? What if this guy, tells him? Put yourself, in his place for a minute, I thought we were doing the right thing too." I said guiltly.

"Now, that I have gotten to know him, well, I think that if I told him, and explained why we didn't want to tell him, he would take it better. I think that I could get him to understand. It wasn't his fault." I said, hope filling me.

"Your right, lil' bit." Peter said as he walked out of the tree line.

"Peter, what are you doing out here? Why in the hell did you sneak up on us?" Ethan yelled.

"Jasper called me. Interrupted Char and me, well, you don't want to know what he interrupted. That's beside the point." Peter said with a smirk.

"Like I was sayin' he called. I don't think that all of this shit going on with this strange vamp is settin' well with him. My "knowing shit" tells me I need to come have a talk with my goddaughter. On top of this shit with the vamp, he's also dealin' with the fact that you, lil' bit, was attacked. Now, add the shit with not being told everything, and he knows that there is something bein' kept from him." Peter said.

"That ain't all of it either, put that all together, along with the fact that he hasn't been able to claim his mate. He's hurtin', but he won't admit it. Ethan, can I speak to Bella alone for a bit?" Peter asked, looking at me.

"Well, if it's alright with her. I have a feeling that I don't want to hear what you need to say. Even though I know she's all grown up, the thought that she will be a "woman" soon, is not a comfortable thought for me." Ethan once again sounding sad.

"I think that I will go back to the house and start packing. Bella, I will support you no matter what you decide. I love you, baby girl, you need to do whatever you think is best for you, and Jasper." Ethan said quietly.

"I love you too, grandfather, thank you, for everything you have done for me. Before you go, I have a question for you. Why have you suddenly changed your mind about telling Jasper? You were absolutely positive that telling Jasper the truth would be the wrong thing to do. What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Simple, baby girl. You, you are what changed everything. When I saw that you two were mated. I think that he could handle the truth, with you there giving him your love. So do whatever you need to do." Ethan told me.

I was crying at this point. I realized that I was so very lucky to have been raised by Ethan. I gave him a hug, with that he left.

I turned to face Peter, "so, what do you want to talk to me about? What is your Yoda "knowing shit", telling you now?"

"First of all, I don't need it to know that while I understand you are a virgin and have no experience in matters of sex. You are now the mate of a vampire. Do you fully understand what that means?" Peter said.

"I think so, Jasper's not doing too well on the not claiming me is he?" I knew this already, but, needed to ask.

"No, he's not. With you bein' attacked, the withholdin' of shit, that he feels he should know, not havin' a clue as to how to find this vamp before he attacks you again, no. He's hurtin'." Peter said sadly.

"I think that you already know this, but let me see if comin' from a male vamp might make it easier for you to understand." Peter told me.

"When anything happens, especially, attacks on mates, the male HAS to be able to "be" with his mate. He needs to make sure that his mate is ok, and he needs to get as close as he possible can to her. He needs to have that understandin', with his mate, that she is his, and he is hers and no one else's." Peter said.

"I know it sounds like insecurities, but it's not. It's more like a need to reaffirm that you are mates, and that the love is there. Am I makin' any sense at all to you?" he asked.

"Now, I'm not sayin' run and go have sex with the poor guy. What I am tellin' ya, is go, and spend time with him, alone. Tell him that you want to spend time with just him, let him feel your love for him. Open up to him and let him in all the way, into your heart." he told me softly.

"If it leads to sex, great. If it doesn't, at least he will be more comfortable, until you can give him that part of yourself. He will never force you." Peter said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I know he almost did the other night. That was because his matin' instinct kicked in, when you were fightin' with those bitches. I'm hopin' that you will be ready before somethin' like that happens again. I told him that he needed to hurry up and claim ya. He won't force ya, but you need to understand what he's goin' through." I could hear his concern for both Jasper and me.

"I do Peter. I really do. I guess what is holding me back is fear. Before you ask, no, I'm not afraid of him. I'm more afraid of being a big disappointment to him. I mean what if. . ." I asked shyly.

"Ya need to stop right there, sugar. There is no way in hell, that you could ever disappoint him. If you'll let him, he can show ya, teach ya, but he needs to know that it's what you really want. Don't be embarrassed to tell him." Peter told me.

"OK, I think I understand what you're saying. I do want to spend time with him, alone. There's something else that is bothering me." I told him with a low voice.

"You want to know if ya should tell him the truth about Maria?" he asked, smugly.

"Yes, I feel like he might actually take it better coming from me. I don't want to continue to keep it from him. At the same time, I don't want to see him in pain from guilt." I said.

"If ya tell him, while sendin' him a shitload of love, I feel he will be alright. Oh, I'm not sayin' it's not gonna bother him, but you will need to make sure that he understands that you do not blame him for what that fuckin' bitch did. You will need to, make sure he feels, that you know it is solely on Maria's head, what happened to your parents." his voice once again laced with sadness.

"When do you think I should tell him?" I asked.

"Has he shared his history with you, yet?" Peter asked.

"No, not yet." I told him honestly.

"He needs to tell you what that fuckin' bitch used him for, and what he did for her. I know that you know how evil she is, now she wants him back. Have a "tell me your secrets, and I'll tell ya mine", moment. You have seen our scars. They are nothing compared to his. Ask him to show ya." Peter said

"Like I said, just open up to him, let him feel it. He'll open up to you. He has to; you are his mate." he continued.

"Thank you Peter, I think that this is the first time I have seen you this serious, for this long. Thank you for taking the time to tell me things from a vamp's side of things." I said smiling.

"Do you think that you three will be able to get to Maria before she comes here?" I just had to ask.

"I sure fuckin' hope so. That's why I think that Jasper needs to know she's involved. He knows her better than anyone else does. If we find that she's already headed here, he will need to know. It's the only way he can protect you. He knows how she works and even the why of it, if she does head this way, he can watch for signs of her comin'." Peter said.

"Are you ready to head back, Char said somethin' about takin' you, and the other girls shoppin'. Somethin' about gettin' some stuff to make Jasper's world rock! I ain't sayin' what it is, when it comes to ya, I don't think I want to know." Peter laughed.

"UGH! I don't like shopping." I said with a little fear.

"Yeah, I know. I think that you will be gettin' stuff for Jasper. Ya, know what, just talk to Char about that shit." he said almost sounding, embarrassed.

"Peter, can I ask you one last question before we head back?" I asked.

"I'm not givin' ya no more serious talkin'." Peter said seriously.

"Do you have a feeling about what Maria is going to do? Will you guys be able to catch up with her, stop her from coming here? Is your "knower" working about this?" I needed to know.

"Yes, and no. I know that we will be dealin' with Maria, and soon. I just don't know the details. Now, let's get back to the house." he told me.

Peter held out his arm, which was his signal, for me to climb on his back. Before I even had time to blink twice we were at the house. I really wanted some time to think about all that Peter and Ethan both had shared with me. I just hoped that when the time came, I could follow through with their advice.

**?POV**

I had to call "her", again. I knew this was not going to be pleasant, "What took you so long to call? You have the girl, Si?" she asked.

"Mistress, I was unable to take her." I had to tell her.

"WHAT! WHY? You stupid fool, tell me you did not get caught. How can a vampire be so incapable of taking one human girl? She put her shield up again, Si?" she yelled.

"No, I waited until she was alone. There was only one vampire in the house with the girl at the time. I was able to come up behind her, I had her unconscious. Then, the other vampire ran into the room and threw me out the window. I was able to escape, without, being seen." I had to try to redeem myself.

"I cannot believe this. I send you to get one human girl. You can't even do that. I doubt that you will have another chance." she again yelled.

"My Major, he is still there?" she asked.

"Yes, he stays with the human." Again, I had to be honest.

"Cause a distraction; make sure that all who are there go to take care of this distraction. Then, while the girl is alone, take her. You will have to resort to, knocking, her out, otherwise. She will use her power; you won't be able to touch her then." she told me.

"As you wish. What do you want me to do with her once I have her?" I needed to make certain.

"Call me, I will come at once. Once you have the girl, you cannot leave her. If you do they will be able to smell her. You will also need to keep her sedated." she told me.

"Yes, I understand. I will go and take care of that immediately." at least I hoped I could.

"You do that, make NO mistakes this time. Do I make myself clear?" she said sternly.

"It is understood. I will call with an update soon." I promised her.

I hung up the phone. I hated working for this bitch, but I am too afraid to not do what I am told. I decide to go into the town. I need to hunt. After I have hunted, then I will go and grab the girl. All I have to do is wait, watch, and plan.

Soon, the girl will know that in spite of having all of these vampires around her, Maria will have her Major back, the girl, well; she will know what real terror is, right before I have my fun and drain her.

**A/N Please leave a review and let me know if this chapter was ok. I am feeling kind of "out" of it. Usually, I can tell if a chapter is good, but not this one. I would really love to have your opinion, thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks to my beta KareBear1965 I am able to write this story. I'm still getting English lessons! Again, this chapter will have more POV switches, but, hopefully only at the beginning. I hate doing it but it's needed to get the story to where I need it. I also want to point out that I posted this chapter early! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter POV**

We got to the house, and I put Bella down gently on the porch. As soon as I did, Alice, Rose, and Char were out the door, tellin' Bella that they were all goin' shoppin'. Bella, looked at me like I was supposed to help her out!

Ain't no fuckin' way I'm gonna get in between three vampire females, that want to go shoppin'. Hell, NO, I may be crazy sometimes, but, I ain't stupid!

I just patted her on the back and told her to try to have fun. I was actually kind of glad to have some time to myself. There was somethin' bothering me, problem bein', I couldn't figure out what it was.

I decided that I needed some time to think, see if I could figure it out. It seemed to be important. Whatever it was, well, it was like an itch, just beggin' to be scratched. It wouldn't leave me alone.

I thought that maybe if I talked to Bella, that, that would stop this naggin' feelin' I been havin'. Didn't work, now the feelin' was worse than ever.

I tried to think about the different things goin' on, ya know, to see if maybe I could at least pinpoint what it was about. Didn't work either.

I couldn't even tell ya if it was somethin' I was supposed to do, or if someone else was supposed to do somethin'. This shit, that everyone else seems to think is a gift, it sometimes, seems more of a curse. It has me all fucked up right now.

I figured that I would stay in the woods and think about this. My main fear of course, was what if it was somethin' I needed to do, and not doin' it could cost someone their life. It was starting to piss me the fuck off, not understandin' what was goin' on. Suddenly, it hit me. Why didn't I think about this before?

I ran into the house, knowin' that I would have to wait to talk to the one person I knew could help me with this. I would sit here and wait until they got back. So, I sat down with Emmett, and spent the afternoon watchin' him play video games.

**Jasper POV**

I almost had everything done. I knew what I wanted to do, I had promised Bella that her first time would be perfect. With that in mind, I had made preparations, for tomorrow night.

I knew that Bella would be worrying for Ethan, Peter, and Char, so, I would kill two birds with one stone. I would do something for her, you know, to get her to forget about all of this shit going on with this strange vampire.

I'd give her a nice relaxing evening, while making sure her first time would be perfect. I knew that we needed to talk; I needed to tell her about my past with Maria. I will be the first to admit. I was terrified that she would run, as far, and as fast as she could.

I kept reminding myself that she knew Ethan's past, as well as Peter, and Char's; with Maria. They had not done the things that I had done for, and with that bitch, but they had killed, unmercifully, I might add. They had to though, if they wanted to survive.

I did it, to please my sire. I wanted her approval, then, I started to really enjoy the killing, the blood. After a few decades, I started becoming even darker. I started hating everything, and everyone.

The last few years, before Peter and Char came back for me. I had come to hate my life, as well as Maria. She made me the way I was. She made me a monster. Even the sex was full of hate. I often became violent with Maria, just pounding into her over and over, until I finally got some release.

I had to tell, the one person who I wished to would never have to know that part of me, the monster I once was. I know she only saw the man I had become. I would be forever grateful for that. She made me want to be even better, for her.

So, with that in mind, I made the preparations. Tomorrow night, I would tell her about my past. I would hope that she would stay with me. Then, with that out of the way, I would make beautiful, gentle, and tender love to her.

I would ask her of course if she was ready. I would also let her know that if she needed me to stop at any time that I would, I just hoped that if she needed me to, that I would, be able to stop. I think that we were both ready. I know I am.

Yeah, yeah, I know that I said I wanted to court her a little first. That was before all of this shit happened with this fucking vampire. If I had followed my instincts, I would have claimed her then.

That was the hardest fucking thing I ever had to do. Not claim her. I am hoping that will be changed tomorrow night. I have gotten everything done that I need to for tomorrow night.

Now, all I have to do is wait, for her to get back from her torture session with the girls. They wanted to take her shopping. Apparently, we are having a party to wish Ethan, Peter and Char good luck in their mission to try to stop this sadistic bitch.

I just wish that she would hurry and get back. I need to be with her. I also need to ask her if she would accompany me on a trip. I just hope that the girls haven't, tortured her too much. I need her to be in a good mood.

I was just about to join Emmett and Peter when I heard the car come up the drive. I decided that I was going to meet her outside. I had been patient long enough.

**Bella POV**

I was glad, to finally be back to the house. I missed Jasper, more than I ever thought I could miss anyone. I had begged the girls to let me go home, or what I considered home now.

After dragging me to several different stores, they finally relented. We had gone to Victoria's Secret, Char, and Alice said that I would need some things from there. It was so embarrassing, but I also knew that with Jasper in my life, things would be different.

I wanted our first time to be special. I needed to make sure that I was "sexy" for Jasper. Of course, the girls thought that was funny. Jasper was, after all, a vampire, and my soul mate. He would think I was sexy, even if I wore a burlap bag!

I knew enough to know, that it would be much better for both of us if I felt sexy. At least that's what Rose told me. I really had no clue. Char and Rose both, told me, that by getting some sexy lingerie, well, I wouldn't need to say anything. Jasper would know that I was telling him I was ready to be his, in every way.

I also knew that I needed to make sure that I was ready. I wouldn't put the sexy stuff on if I couldn't go through with it. I was almost one hundred percent sure that I was ready. Every time I thought about Jasper, or looked at him, well, I wanted him, badly.

I just hope that we could be alone, at least the first time. I was having a problem, with the thought of all of the other vampires, being in the house, hearing everything that we were doing. Especially, Emmett.

I was wondering if I could ask Jasper if we could go away somewhere to be alone. I needed to talk to him. I needed to be honest with him, and tell him about Maria. I just hoped that he would still want to be with me, after I did.

I was afraid, that either he would be too mad at me to want anything more to do with me, or he would feel so guilty, that I would lose him, to his self-hatred. I hoped it would be neither.

After the car was stopped, I tried to jump out, only to have the door opened, and being pulled out, and into Jasper's arms. He gave me a kiss that made my toes curl.

He finally, broke the kiss, "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I missed you! Can we take a walk? There's something I need to ask you, darlin'."

"Let me take my things to the bedroom, and then I will be more than happy to take a walk with you." I told him excitedly.

"You two go on, I'll make sure all of her things get taken upstairs." Alice said. She seemed too excited if you asked me.

Just as we were about to turn to head into the woods, we heard Emmett yelling," don't take too long little sis, we're having a party tonight."

"UGH! Do we have to?" I complained.

"Yes, we need some distractions." Emmett laughed, evilly.

"Emmett, you will NOT be getting me drunk, tonight!" I yelled.

"Aw. . .why not?" Emmett said with a pout.

"I do not want to feel bad, tomorrow. I have special plans. I will not be trying to deal with a hangover. Is that clear?" I told him.

Oops. . .I think maybe I should shut up now.

"What plans, do you have little sis? Have you decided to get some "action" from my brother?" Emmett was wagging his eyebrows at me.

SMACK! Rose had hit Emmett upside the head, again!

"How many times have I told you Emmett, to stop trying to embarrass, Bella? Look at her; she is red as a beet." Rose said.

Oh, great! Everything just went from bad to worse. I looked up just in time to see several things happen, all at once.

First, Jasper was growling, at Emmett. Second, Peter decided that it was best to step in between Emmett, and Jasper. Lastly, Jasper lunged at Peter!

All I saw was a blur. I looked over to see Jasper had Peter pinned to the wall, by his throat! Char looked over at me, pleading with her eyes for me to do something. What could I do?

I did the only thing that I knew to do. I went over to where Jasper had Peter. I gently, put my hand on Jasper's arm. I made my voice as soft as I could, "Jasper, please, let Peter go. I need you to calm down, baby. Peter didn't mean any harm."

"He fucking got in my way. No one, causes you any discomfort, not even my brother." Jasper's voice was filled with anger; I had never heard him with that much anger before.

I then reached up, placing my hand on his face; I cupped his cheek with my hand. I lightly brushed his lips with my thumb, "please, baby, let him go, I need you. What he did is not important right now. What is important is that right now, I need you, I need to talk to you, alone, I need you to take me for a walk. Please baby."

He looked me in the eyes, just staring for a minute. I was pushing all the love I felt for him, out, at him. It worked, he let go of Peter, dropped him actually.

Then he turned towards me, picked me up bridal style and ran. I don't know how far we were from the house when we finally stopped. All I knew was that I hadn't seen this part of the woods before.

He sat me down on a boulder, then sat down himself. After he was settled, he gently pulled me into his lap. He then put his face into my neck and started to nuzzle me.

I kept quiet, I did put my arms around him as best I could, and rubbed his shoulders. He seemed to be calming down quite a bit. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, "I won't say I'm sorry for what I did. Peter knows to not fuck with me, when I get like that."

"It's OK," I said.

"No, it's not; I will not tolerate anyone, not even Emmett causing you discomfort like that." He told me.

"Even if it doesn't really bother me?" I asked.

"You were turning beet red, you can't tell me that it didn't bother you." he said angrily.

"I will admit, it did bother me. Maybe next time you will ask me why it bothers me before you go off attacking your brothers. It only bothered me because, well, I was thinking about us being together. I realized that Emmett had it totally right."

"I know that makes me sound like some kind of "loose" woman, I'm not sorry though. I can't help if I'm attracted to you in that way!"

He pulled me around so that I was straddling him, and kissed me with more passion than he ever had. He deepened the kiss, our tongues battling for dominance.

I grabbed his hair, and pulled him closer to me. Finally, he broke the kiss, and I put my face in his neck this time. I could tell that he was desperately trying to regain control. His breathing was labored, he was almost panting.

I could feel his erection. I didn't want to stop, so, I pulled his face back to mine, started kissing him. He responded again, by deepening the kiss.

He again, broke the kiss, "darlin', I know you can feel what you are doing to me, but, we need to stop."

"Why?" I had to ask.

"You know why, I want your first time to be perfect. Not here in the woods. I thought you wanted to talk to me? I also want to talk to you, I have a very important question for you." he said smiling.

"Alright, you go first." I told him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to go on a short trip with me tomorrow? I know that Ethan, Peter, and Char, are leaving in the morning. I thought that maybe, well, you might like to get away from all of the shit going on. We could be alone, and I could tell you my history." he said excitedly.

I couldn't help it. I started giggling, "Yes, I would love to go with you," I said between giggles.

"May I ask just what is it that you find so funny?" he had a hurt expression on his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you. I was going to ask you the exact same thing. I wanted us to go somewhere alone to talk." I said still laughing.

At that, he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. His eyes were sparkling, he practically glowed with happiness.

"Great, as soon as they leave in the morning, we will get packed and ready to go. If that's alright with you?" he was really excited now.

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"You'll go with me?" he asked almost sounding like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I believe I did just agree to go with you." I said laughing.

He put his hands on my face and kissed me tenderly. After a minute, he broke away, "we should go back to the house, they'll be wondering where we are."

"First, I just want you to know that no matter what happens during our talk, I will love you no matter what." I said softly.

"As I love you, no matter what." he told me.

With that we headed back to the house.

**Jasper POV**

We got back to the house; Bella went upstairs to get ready for the party. I decided to talk to Ethan for a minute. There was something that I wanted to ask him. I didn't know if there would be time for me to ask him later.

I also didn't know when they might be back. I needed his permission before I did anything else. Again, I found myself nervous, I was pretty sure I knew what Ethan would say. I needed to ask anyway.

"Ethan, I need to talk to you for a minute if I can, in private." I said softly. I really didn't want the rest of the family listening.

"He's going to say yes, Jasper."Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Thanks Alice, but, I really would like to keep this just between Ethan and I right now." I told her.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited." Alice said.

"Well, then I guess let's go to the woods." Ethan said.

We stopped when we knew that we were far enough away from the house so that no one could hear us. "OK, we're alone, what's up?" Ethan asked.

"Well, there's something that I need to ask you. Now, before you say anything I want you to know that the only reason I'm asking you now, is in case you are not back for a while." I said.

"I want to know that I have your blessing, before you go. I don't plan on asking her anytime soon. Just in case, I want you to know." I told him.

"Jasper, you are rambling! What the fuck do you want to ask me. If I didn't know any better I would have to say, you're nervous? It's not like you are going to ask for permission to marry my granddaughter, is it?"

I froze. He was laughing, until he looked at me, "You're joking right? You're not really asking permission to marry Bella are you?"

OK, maybe it wasn't a good idea asking him."Ah. . .actually, ah. . .well. . .ah. . .you see. . .ah. . .it's like this. . .ah. . ."

"Jasper! Stop that shit and just spit it out man!" Ethan laughed.

"Fine, yes, I want your blessing to ask her when the time is right."I told him.

"Now, was that so hard Jasper?" he asked me.

"So!" I said.

"So what?" he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Do I have your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage, when the time comes." I almost yelled in frustration.

"Yes, you do. How could I deny her, her soul mate?" he said quietly.

"Thank you, Ethan." I told him.

"Do you know when you will be asking her?" he asked.

"It won't be for awhile, I just wanted to make sure that I had your blessing in case you are gone for a long time. This is the end of February, her birthday is in September. I would like for us to be married before she turns twenty." I said.

"That's kind of fast. Then again, not for us vampires." he laughed.

"She'll want to be turned before she is twenty one. I hope that she will have all of her dreams come true. Are you going to try to give her a baby?" he asked.

"Yes, I will do my best. I just hope that she doesn't get pregnant before we can get married." I was really wanting her and I to be married before she got pregnant.

"Maybe, I should use condoms. At least until we're ready to try." I told him. I wasn't really sure that I should be having this conversation with her grandfather.

"Won't be a problem, she takes shots." he said.

"Excuse me? Did you say she takes shots?" I questioned.

"Yes, she takes shots. Every three months, when she's around other vampires." he stated.

"OK, I'm know, I'm not that up to date with medical stuff, but, what does having a shot have to do with her not getting pregnant? More importantly, why when she's around other vampires?" I asked him.

"She takes the shot mainly to stop her periods. It doesn't bother me, but, she knows that other vampires would be able to tell when she was having her period. She would be very uncomfortable. The shots are mainly given as a birth control. She won't be able to get pregnant, until, the shot has worn off. It lasts about three months."

I really tried to stop those thoughts from coming into my head. I promise, but, I couldn't help it. I was thinking about all the "fun" we could have, and not have any barrier between us. I know, I'm a dirty minded bastard.

"Well thank you for letting me know that. Also, thank you for your blessing. I'm taking Bella on a short trip after you leave tomorrow." I told him.

"I don't think I need to know what you are planning. Just treat her right, you'll have no problems from me." he smiled.

"Great, we should head back. We might miss the party and Emmett would have my head for it." I said.

We got back to the house, Bella was still upstairs. I needed to get some fresh clothes out of my closet. I went up to the room and knocked. She told me just a minute.

I could hear what sounded like a bag being moved around. It was a minute later that she opened the door. She looked like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I could feel her embarrassment, as well as a shitload of lust."Darlin', why are you feeling embarrassed, as well as having a whole lot of lust?"

"UGH! Stupid, empathic vampire!" she whispered.

"It's not my fault. Maybe you should put your shield up when you don't want me to feel what you're feeling." I laughed, trying to let her know I was only kidding.

"If you must know, I was going through some of the stuff I bought today. I was trying to decide what I wanted to take with me." she said.

"Oh, well, can I help you with that, darlin'?" I asked, I was teasing her. I really needed to see her reaction.

"NO," she yelled!

"Darlin', won't you show me what you got? Please." I asked using my best dazzling look.

"Jasper Hale, I will most certainly NOT show you. I was planning on wearing some of it on our trip! If you're not careful, I won't take any of it!" she was getting pissed.

"I'm sorry." and I was.

"Let's get downstairs, everyone is waiting for us." she said.

"Only if you promise to show me some of the things that you bought." I pleaded.

"I promise, but, not tonight." she told me.

I was sorely disappointed, but, when she put her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her, I forgot all about being disappointed.

I kissed her deeply, pulling away after a minute. We went downstairs, to join the party. The party was actually kind of fun. No one tried to get Bella drunk; the whole family laughed, had fun and just enjoyed each other's company.

Except, for Peter. He was very quiet, especially, for being Peter. Finally, I had to talk to him; he was feeling very unsure, and very unsettled?

Finally, I went over to ask him what was bothering him. He shrugged it off and told me, he was just concerned about finding the vampire that they were going after.

I was about to pursue it, when I was slammed full force with first, fear, then was it hate?

I turned in the direction from where the emotions were coming from. There, standing by the window was Bella. She was looking out the window; she was shaking like a leaf.

I went over to her at vampire speed. "What wrong, why are you feeling fear, while looking out the window."

"He's here." was all she said. I took me a few seconds to comprehend what she was talking about.

Just as I was about to say something to her, she relaxed a little bit.

"He's gone now." she said quietly.

"It was like I could feel his presence." she told me.

Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Char all ran a perimeter around the property. Of course they found nothing.

I decided that I had, had enough for one day. I took Bella and went up to our room. I knew she needed to relax and get some rest. Especially, if she was going to be "busy" tomorrow night, like I hoped she would be.

She grabbed a T-shirt, and some sleep shorts and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I heard the shower going, so I knew she would be a few minutes.

I went into my drawers, and got a long sleeved T-shirt, and some sleep pants for me. I quickly changed, and sat down on the bed to wait for Bella.

When she came out, I motioned for her to join me on the bed. I had to laugh; she was struggling to try to get up on the bed. It is so high off the floor.

She of course glared at me. She was so cute when she glared, well, sometimes she was. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

"I want to ask you something," I told her.

"What were you feeling when you said that he was here." I had to know.

"I just got that same creepy feeling. I'm not sure that I can explain it. It's like; I can almost feel his eyes, on me. That's the best way I know to describe it." she said quietly.

"Well, he will never get close to you again. It seems though, you can feel his presence. Maybe, we could use this to capture him. From now on, you must promise to tell me as soon as you can feel him. If I'm gone, tell whoever is with you, then call me, do you understand?" I said with authority.

"Yes, I will do that. I just hope it's soon, I'm getting tired of feeling like I have to watch what I'm doing, even when I should have privacy." she told me, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired. Come here, you need to get to sleep." I said.

She scooted closer to me. I laid us both down, with me on my back and her, on her side. She laid her head on my chest, and put her arm over my waist. I wrapped both arms around her.

I tilted her head up, long enough to give her a tender kiss."Good night, darlin', I will stay with you all night. I will get up in the morning right before you wake up; there is something that I need to do, before you wake up."

"OK, I will see you in the morning. Jasper. . ." she started.

Suddenly, I was hit with the strongest wave of love. I knew she was sending me what she was feeling for me.

I pulled her tighter to my body, and sent her my love, I knew she felt it; she tightened her arm around me. "Now close those pretty eyes of yours, do you want me to help you sleep?"

"No, I think I'm good. I will see you in the morning." she said with another yawn.

With that she snuggled into my chest, and went to sleep. I really was the luckiest bastard ever.

**Peter POV**

At the party, I had noticed that Jasper and Bella were missin'. I guess he took her upstairs to get some rest. Now, was my opportunity? I went lookin' for the one person that might be able to help me with my problem.

I found the person I was lookin' for standin' by Edward, talkin' to Ethan. I went over, "Alice, I was wonderin' if I could talk to you about somethin' for a minute?"

"Sure, do you need for us to go somewhere private?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "Naw, I think that maybe if others knew what we're talkin ' about, well, I could get some answers."

I realized that Emmett was headin' over to us, as well as Char, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. "I have been havin' this "knowin' shit" feelin', but, I have no clue what it's about. I can't seem to put my finger on it. I was wonderin' Alice, if maybe you seen somethin', that might give us a clue as to why I'm feelin' this shit."

"No, Peter, I haven't had anything except of Jasper and Bella." Alice said excitedly.

"Can you tell us what exactly it is that you're feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"The best way to describe it is, it's almost like an itch that can't be scratched. I know that my "knower", is tryin' to tell me somethin', but, I just can't figure out what, or even who it's about."I said.

"You know, I have fought in a lot of wars, been nearly killed more than once. I have seen shit that no man, or woman, be they human or vampire should ever have to see. I have never known fear, until now." I admitted.

Everyone was quiet, thinkin' on what I had said. Ethan spoke,"can you at least tell if it has to do with Bella?"

I could tell he was gettin' upset, "no, I can't. That there is the problem. I can't tell what or who, it's about. I wish I could put your mind at ease, but, I can't."

Emmett spoke next, "maybe we should tell Jasper. At least that way he could be more watchful over Bella."

"Yeah, I plan on tellin' him before we leave. I know all too well what would happen if I didn't and somethin' happened to lil' bit. He'd rip me up and burn the pieces. I for one want to stay alive."

"I just wished I could feel more comfortable about leavin', but, I don't know any other way of gettin' this fuckin' bitch to stop. At least without bringing her here, which is where we do not want her to be. I just hope that my not understandin' what I'm supposed to do or not do doesn't end up costin' us Bella." I whispered.

With that, everyone stayed quiet, thinkin', hopin', and maybe even prayin'.

**A/N OK, please don't be angry. I know that most everyone was hoping to see some Jasper and Bella loving. In order to take the story where I need it to go, I had to have a few more things come up. I can promise you without any hesitation, the next chapter will have so much of what everyone is waiting for. We will see Jasper and Bella go on their trip, Jasper will tell Bella about his past with Maria, they will make love for the first time, and Bella will tell Jasper about Maria. Please, please, review and let me know if you liked it, loved it, or just plain hate it. How about this, the more reviews I get, the more "lemony" their first time will be. Nah, it will be as lemony as it can be, with it being their first time.** **Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I need to say a big thank you to my beta, KareBear1965, I love ya girl. OK, everybody. This is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! This is my only warning for this chapter. There is a lemon in this chapter, it's not a little one, nor is it a partial one! It is a full blown lemon, I just hope that it is "hot" enough for you. Fasten your seat belts, this is going to be a fast, hot, ride! Enjoy!**

**Jasper POV**

I had kept my word; I stayed with her all night. It was hard, laying there with her, next to me. I know that she was having dreams. I know that they were about me. I also, know that they were of a sexual nature.

She would moan, and call out my name. That only made it worse for me. I could feel her lust, add it to my own, well. You get the idea.

Right before the sun came up; I gave her some extra lethargy, to make sure she stayed asleep. I carefully, slipped out of bed. I went and got what I needed, and put it on the pillow next to her head. I wanted her to see it, when she opened her beautiful eyes.

I went downstairs. I knew that I needed to hunt, so, I was going to go while she was asleep. Then when I came back, I would take a quick shower. I was hoping that she would be awake by that time.

The rest of the family was in the living room. When I came into the room, Peter jumped up and came over to me. "Are you going huntin'?"

"Yeah, I need to hunt before I take Bella on our short trip," I told him.

"Would you mind if I tagged along? There is somethin' that I need to talk to you about, before we leave," He said.

"Don't tell me you are going to try some animal blood?" I joked.

When I looked at his face, I knew something was wrong. Usually, when I would make a joke about him drinking animal blood, he would say something sarcastic back.

I knew that before I could leave, I needed to make sure someone was watching over Bella, "Char, would you mind staying with Bella, while I'm gone?'

"Of course Major. I will stay in the room until she wakes up," she said.

I looked over at Peter. He was looking, worried? "What's wrong, Peter? It's been a long time since you have made a joke about my diet."

"I know Major, and I am worried," he said.

"How about we go and get ya fed, then we'll talk," he continued.

"OK, now, you are starting to scare me. Please don't tell me, this has something to do with Bella?" I told him as we took off into the woods.

We ran for awhile. Finally, I came upon a mountain lion, then took down a couple of deer. I found Peter sitting up in the branches of a tree, a look of disgust on his face.

"OK, I'm full now. Will you tell me what the fuck has you so upset?" I told him.

"I'm not sure how to say this," he sounded worried.

"Just fucking, spill it. Like I said, please tell me this isn't about Bella?" I said.

"That's the problem, Major. I'm feelin' my "knowin' shit", but it's not tellin' me what the fuck it's about. Just that there is somethin' I should either do, or not do. I can't even tell ya who or what it's about." he was upset.

I sat there a few minutes, thinking, "What have you done to try to figure it out?"

"I talked to Alice; she said the only thing she has been "seein'" is you and Bella. Nothing to tell us anythin'," he told me.

"I'm not sure I like the thought of you three leaving. Maybe, you should stay here," I said.

"What? Let that sadistic vampire bitch come here, where Bella is? Are you serious? That is exactly. What will happen if we don't go and try to find her?"

"We would all be weakened, tryin' to protect Bella. What if she did come here? We would have to try to fight her, while protectin' Bella, how do you think that fight would go. We would end up losin' someone, if not Bella then someone else in the family. Is that what you want?" he said with anger in his voice.

"You're right," I conceded.

I thought for a minute, "fine, but I expect to hear from you twice a day, no matter what. Also, be prepared, to come back at a moment's notice. If I say come back, you will do it immediately! Do I make myself clear?"

"One more thing, we will not let Bella know what you are feeling. She has enough shit to worry about," I told him.

"Speakin' of which, we should be headin' back. She'll be awake soon. We want to spend a few minutes with her before we leave. After all, she won't ever be the same as she is this mornin'," he smirked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, asshole?" I yelled.

"Right now, she's still a lil' girl. When we get back, she'll be a woman!" he smiled, evilly, asshole!

"Peter, I'm warning you. . ." I told him sternly.

"I won't say a word!" he laughed.

"Good, now let's get back to the house," I said as I took off running.

I was excited to get back to the house. I needed to see if Bella was awake yet. I wanted to see if she liked what I left her. I also wanted to get packed.

When we got back, Esme was cooking. I knew that meant that Bella was awake. I wanted to run up there, but I wouldn't do that. I would let her get ready in private, and wait for her to come down.

Just as that last thought came to me, I heard the door open, and she was flying down the stairs.

Just as I turned around, to face the stairs, she hit the last step and launched herself into my arms!

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was that Jasper was gone. I felt sad, until I remembered that we were going somewhere alone. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous, and excited.

Just think, this time tomorrow, I could be waking up in his arms. We could do whatever; we wanted to do without anyone listening to us. That is if he didn't get angry with me, or worse.

Just as I was about to get up, something caught my eye. On the pillow was, a long stemmed red rose, along with a note.

I opened the note. I started reading. I couldn't help it. The tears started flowing freely. How did I get so lucky as to find a man like Jasper?

The note read, "_Good morning beautiful how was your night?_ _Mine was wonderful, with you by my side!_ _I went to hunt, I should be back by the time you are awake. I can't wait for us to take our trip. I'm looking forward to being alone with you. Yours Always, Jasper"_

I sat there for at least twenty minutes just rereading the note. I finally, got up, and got my clothes for the day.

I took care of my human needs, then brushed my teeth, my hair, then got dressed. I really was wanting to hurry, and get downstairs. I knew that Jasper was probably back. I needed to see him; I needed to be in his arms!

I flew out the door and ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I immediately, found Jasper. I literally, launched my body at him.

He caught me of course! I started peppering his face with kisses! I didn't care if everyone was watching! I needed to show him how much I loved his note.

"Darlin', are you a little excited?" he teased.

I hadn't realized that I was crying. Jasper put me down, kissed me, and then wiped away some of my tears. I loved this man, more than I ever thought it would be possible to love anyone. I let him feel it too.

He leaned down, put his mouth close to my ear, "I love you too, darlin'! Do I need to remind you that everyone is watching us?"

Oh, shit! I wished we were already on our trip. I pulled back just as, Esme put a plate of food down, for me.

Before I could eat, I had to tell him, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't have words to tell you how much the rose and note meant to me."

"You don't have to say a word, I can see it written all over your face, as well as, feel it in your emotions!" he said softly.

I could hardly eat, because I was so excited! I decided that I needed to find out a couple of things before I could pack, "do you know how long we are going to be gone? I need to know how much to pack."

"Pack enough for a few days. I'm not sure, how long we'll be staying. We can stay as long as you want to, so it will be up to you," he smiled.

"OK, I'm going up to pack," I told him.

"That's fine, we can say goodbye to Ethan and Peter and Char, then, we'll take off," he said excitedly.

I packed all of the lingerie that I had gotten. Seven, different, sexy, lacy, outfits, to turn my man on. I know. I didn't really need anything to turn him on.

Rose had explained to me, that if a woman feels like she's sexy, wearing some tiny pieces of cloth, that the man would not only see it in his woman, but feel it. It made for "hotter", sex. At least that's what Rose said.

She went on to explain, that if I felt sexy, by wearing something sexy, then I would have more confidence. I sure hope she's right, just the thought of wearing some of the outfits I had gotten, made my face turn red. I wasn't convinced that I would be able to wear this shit, but, for Jasper, I was willing to at least to try to give it a shot.

I had just finished when there was a knock on the door. I told them to come in, it was Jasper, "Are you done packing, darlin'? If you are, then I need to pack some of my stuff. Seeing as you are in my room, I thought it best to let you pack first."

"Yes, I'm all done. I think that I'm going to go downstairs, and spend a few extra minutes with Ethan," I told him.

"Sure, darlin', I'll bring your bags down when I am finished. I'll get them packed up in the truck; Ethan is leaving us his truck to use. Take all the time you need, with Ethan," he said excitedly!

I went over to him, put my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his chest, "how did I ever get so lucky, to have a man like you, fall in love with me?"

He put his fingers under my chin, and lifted my face to look at him, "sorry darlin', I'm the lucky one. I'm still having a hard time, wrapping my head around the fact that you love me."

He kissed me tenderly. I knew then, that all I wanted was, to spend the rest of my life showing him, that he was worth loving.

He deepened the kiss; I reached my hands up and grabbed some of his hair, and pulled him closer. Then, he pulled my whole body closer to his. He had slid his hands down, to my lower back, and pulled me even closer, so that I could feel his erection, after a minute. He broke the kiss, "you really need to go and tell Ethan good-bye, before, I do something I might regret."

I pouted, "what if I would rather stay here with you, to hell with regret!"

"You know, the faster we get away from here, the sooner, we will be alone," he said seductively.

I _ran_ downstairs. I found Ethan, Peter, and Char practically, doubled over with laughter. I was talking to them when Jasper came down and brought our bags.

I watched him as he walked out to put them in the truck. I was giving Ethan hugs, when he came back in.

"We are all ready to head out, whenever you are. Just let me know when you're ready," Jasper said giving me a smile.

"I'm ready now. Just let me get another hug or two," I told him, I was in a hurry to get going.

I gave Ethan another hug, then Peter and Char."Major, would you mind giving us a lift to the edge of the property?" Peter asked.

"No, but, come on if your coming," Jasper said.

We all got in; they got into the bed of the truck. When we got close to the main road, they all jumped out. We didn't even stop!

After a minute or two on the road I asked, "by the way, you never told me where we are going."

"No, I sure didn't," he said with a smirk!

"So," I said.

"So what?" he was trying to hide a smile.

"So where are we going?" I asked getting frustrated.

"You'll see when we get there. We do have to make one stop. We need to get some supplies for you," he said excitedly.

"It sounds like maybe we won't be around other people," I said.

"I told you, I wanted us to be alone. Don't worry, I think that you will love where we are going," he said smiling.

We talked, the rest of the way about, books that we liked, as well as music, and funny things family and friends had done. I had stories of things that Peter had put me through, while he had stories of Emmett, and Edward.

We stopped in a little town in Montana, and got groceries for me. Then, we stopped at what appeared to be an office. I stayed in the truck while Jasper went in.

He was back after a few minutes, and we took off again. We drove for about another forty five minutes. We suddenly turned off of the main road, onto a dirt road.

After another twenty minutes, we turned onto another what I thought was a dirt road. It turns out to be the drive way. When we finally stopped, we were in front of a cabin.

It was beautiful. It was actually up on the side of a mountain. You could see down for miles around, from the porch. The inside was beautiful.

As you walked in, the living room, and the kitchen was all in one space. There in the middle was a huge circular fireplace. There was already a fire going, and it was nice and warm.

The bedroom was off to the left of the cabin. It had a window that faced the front. You could see down the mountain from the bedroom. It had its own fireplace. The bathroom, which had a Jacuzzi tub, along with a separate shower, was off of the bedroom.

There was a huge king size four poster bed in the bedroom. I just stood there looking at the bed. I suddenly, found myself very nervous. Of course, the stupid empathic vampire picked it up right away.

"Please, darlin', don't be nervous. I understand that your first time can be scary, but I promise, we will go as slow as you need me to. I also, promise, that you will feel pleasure, with very little pain," he said softly.

I blushed, "I know, just try to be patient with me."

"You need to eat, then, maybe you might want to lie down and take a nap. I will be making you a very special dinner, while you sleep," he smirked.

I wish he would stop that fucking smirking at me! I know he can smell what it does to me. Yeah, he just smirked again! I sure wish there was a hole that I could climb into right now.

We put the groceries away. I made myself a sandwich. There was a small table for two at the large window looking out the front. I sat down and ate. We talked while I was eating about some of the things that had been going on, when I was growing up.

I told him how I had punched a boy, that wouldn't leave me alone. He was bothering me. I punched him, and broke his nose, and so, I got in trouble. He thought that was just the funniest thing. I, of course, didn't see anything funny about it.

After I had finished eating, I went and lied down to take a short nap. I really wanted to be wide awake for tonight.

I slept for about an hour. When I woke up, Jasper was doing something in the kitchen area. He finished up what he was doing, then came over to where I was sitting. I had sat down on the couch close to the fireplace.

"Just so you know, the place also has central heating. I will turn it up before you eat. That way the place will be warm enough that hopefully, well, my body temperature won't bother you," he told me quietly.

I just smiled, "Jasper, I guess I didn't even think about it, but, well. Your body temperature doesn't bother me. My body temperature is lower than the average human. It normally runs about ninety one, ninety two. That's one of the reasons I could never go to a hospital, or human doctor."

"To me, your body temperature feels cooler, of course, but not like ice cold. H. . .how does my temperature feel to you?" I had never even thought about asking him.

"HOT!" he smirked.

I started blushing, of course. Then he said, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I was thinking, if it's ok you, I could go ahead and tell you my history, with Maria."

I smiled and nodded. He sat down next to me, gave me a passionate kiss. "That's just in case you want to run after I tell you," he said, sadly.

I took his hand and held it close to me. I wanted him to know. It wouldn't bother me.

He started talking. He told me how Maria had found him after he became the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. He told me how she had forced him to kill, both human and vampires. He went on to tell me about her "rewards". Most of the time she used thirst, and sex to reward him, as well as a means of control.

He told of the torture that she would put him through, if he did something that displeased her. He had a code even for a vampire; he would never touch a child. When Peter, Char, and Ethan, had run off, she starved Jasper. She wouldn't let him feed, for over two months. He was weak, yet she made him continue to "service", her sexually, but he was not allowed any release.

He continued telling how, after two months of being without blood; she brought in a small child. Of course, he couldn't resist. He told me how afterward, he was tormented by what he did.

He, told me story after story, of the horrors, that bitch put him through. He spoke of the actual battles he fought in, and the wounds he received. He finally stood up,"I know that you have seen Ethan's, as well as, Peter's and Char's scars. They are nothing compared to the number I have."

"Will you show them to me?" I asked quietly.

He turned his back to me, and unbuttoned his shirt, then sliding it off of his muscular arms. He was standing right in front of me. At first I couldn't see anything, except the muscles in his back. I moved him a little closer to me. I gasped. He was so badly covered, that a lot of them actually over lapped each other.

I made him turn around, and then sit down, next to me. His chest, stomach, and abdomen were just as badly covered. I started running my hands over his scars. While I could see the scars, all I saw, was the sexiest man I had ever seen.

I continued to run my hands over his chest, stomach, and abdomen. I was crying, "If I could Jasper, I would take each scar from you, as well as the pain you went through."

He said nothing, just continued to look me in the eye. I started to kiss some of the scars, I could reach. After another minute, I heard a noise that was coming from him, he, was, purring!

"Jasper, are you purring?"I asked. I was shocked; Ethan never told me that a vampire could purr.

"If you only knew how good that feels. I didn't even know that I could make that noise. I have heard some of my family make that noise, but it was usually after, sex. If I had my way you would never stop."

He smirked, "I take that back, there is something that I would much rather be doing!"

We were startled by the buzzer going off. "Your dinner is ready, beautiful lady."

He went and got everything ready. I sat down at the table. He had made lasagna. He also made a salad, with garlic bread.

After dinner, we both cleaned up the kitchen. He washed, and rinsed, I dried and put them up. When we were done, he took me by the hand and led me into the living room.

He sat me down on the couch, and proceeded to kiss me. We kissed, for a few minutes. Finally, he broke the kiss, but only, long enough to let me catch my breath.

Then he started kissing me again, only this time he put his hand on my waist, my shirt had ridden up a little. When his hand touched my bare skin, I jumped.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just a little ticklish." I told him.

He got one of the biggest grins,"really?"

Oh, shit, I should have never told him.

He just got this wicked smirk on his face, then, started to tickle me!

I tried to pull away from him, but he pinned me down. He continued to tickle me for a minute. When he stopped, he was on top of me. He looked at me for a minute, then kissed me, putting so much passion in it.

His hands were resting on either side of my head, keeping most of his weight off of me. He broke the kiss but for only a second. He started kissing down to my neck, then back up again. After another passionate kiss on my lips, he pulled back and put his forehead on mine.

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom?" he said, his voice sounding husky, his breathing coming out more like panting.

"Sounds good to me," I said, nervously.

He got up, then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He put me gently on the bed, "do you need, a human moment? I can give you a minute if you need to."

"Well, in case you forgot, I was supposed to wear something for you, remember?" I told him.

"Darlin', I'm a vampire, we forget nothing. So, do you want to go change, first? I can always help you if you need it," his voice was even huskier.

"No, I think I can get undressed by myself," I said.

"Yeah, but that is MY job, getting you out of your clothes," he smirked!

"You will, just not these clothes. Now, will you let me go change?" I asked him.

"Fine, but if you need any help!" he smiled wickedly.

I made sure that I got the one outfit that I had planned on wearing, for our first time. It was a red, all lace, baby doll set, with matching bikini panties, also made of all lace. While you couldn't see everything, you could see some skin.

After going in the bathroom and brushing my teeth, my hair, and getting changed. I got a severe case of nerves. There was just no way, I was going out there dressed like this.

"Darlin', I can feel what you're feeling. Do you want me to help you a little with the nerves? I will tell you, though, if you don't hurry and come out of there, well, I just may have to come in and get you!" he said seductively.

"Please," I squeaked out.

I suddenly felt calm flow over me. Then I felt confidence. I opened the door; he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He still had his shirt off. His jeans were low on his hips. I was trying to put my arms over my chest. I finally, got up enough nerve to look into his face. What I saw took my breath away.

He was looking at me with a look of awe, love, and adoration. His eyes had practically, bugged out of his head, his mouth was hanging open.

Before I could blink, he was in front of me. He took my hands and pulled them away from my chest, and pulled them to his chest. Then he took his other hand, and put it on my cheek, and kissed me.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, and looked at me. He let his eyes roam down my body and then back up. When I looked into his eyes, they were black, with desire.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down, then laid down next to me. He kissed me, and then whispered, "you're so beautiful, but I really need to see all of you, now."

He looked at me in the eye. I just nodded my head. He kissed me, then started moving down to my neck. He started to lightly suck on my neck, while his hands moved from my neck to my shoulders.

His hands then traced my arms, which were at my sides. Then, they came up and went across to my collar bone. He was touching me lightly, with his fingers, as he moved his hands slowly down to my left breast.

He used the palm of his hand to lightly caress my breast, then; he used his fingers to lightly pull on my nipple. I moaned, which in turn caused him to moan.

The next thing I knew, my top was gone! I was laid bare for him to see. He pulled back a little, so he could look at me; I brought my arms up to rub, his chest.

He looked at me and was moving his hands over my body, paying special attention, to my breasts. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," I told him.

He kissed me once more before making a trail with his mouth. He kissed, sucked, and licked down my neck, to my breasts. When he got to the valley between them, he moved to first one then the other, lightly licking and sucking.

He flicked his tongue over my right nipple, going in circles around it, finally sucking it into his mouth. I couldn't believe the sensations, that he was giving my body, as he worked his magic.

He continued to suck, lick and kiss my nipples. I was loving everything he was doing to my body. My panties were soaked. I was starting to need some friction, so, I pulled my leg up and put it in between his legs. I could feel his erection with my leg, but I needed to have something touching me, so I pulled his leg up against my core.

He was not having that, he pushed me back onto my back and then continued with his mouth, making a trail down my body. He stopped at my belly button, looked up at me and used one hand to grip my panties, I just nodded.

He pulled the fabric away from my body, and slid them down my legs. He then trailed his fingers back up my legs, up the sides to my hips, then, back down, never touching where I wanted, no, needed him to touch me.

When he came close to touching me, but didn't, I whimpered. He looked at me,"darlin', can I taste you?"

Again I just nodded. He licked his way down, but did the same thing with his tongue that he did with his fingers.

His tongue was just above my curls, his fingers were coming back up the inside of my leg. He then brought his fingers up, and ran them up and down my folds.

"You are so wet, for me." he whispered.

I moaned, loudly. He moved his tongue down the side of my hip, down to my leg, and came back up the inside of my leg. Then his tongue followed his fingers and he, licked up and down my folds.

He found my clit and started licking, and lightly sucking, I moaned again, causing him to smile against it. I could feel the tightening in my lower region.

Then, he inserted a finger inside of me. He started to pump slowly in and out, while continuing to tease my clit. After, a few more pumps, he added another finger. I thought that I was going to come undone, but, he wasn't finished.

I could tell that my orgasm was close, and I was thrusting my hips towards his mouth. Then, he added a third finger. I felt the tightening, then he curled his fingers. That did it, I came, hard. As I did, I screamed out his name.

He slowed down the pumps, as I came down, off of the high of the orgasm. He came up my body, kissing as he went. When he got to my lips, he kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue, but it didn't bother me like I thought it would.

"Jasper, please, I need you now!" I whispered.

"Your wish is my command. Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Please, Jasper, I need to feel you inside of me, now!" I told him.

Without another word, he stood up, removed first his pants, then, his boxers. I was watching him. My eyes got really wide when I saw his cock. I suddenly became concerned as to if it would fit!

"Don't worry, I will take the pain away from you, and I will go slowly. If you need me to stop, just tell me," he whispered.

He lies down, getting on top of me. Placing his hands on either side of my head, he gave me another kiss, then used his legs to spread mine apart.

"Jasper, I know that you said you could take the pain away, or most of it. If I ask you not to, could you do that, for me? I know that it's going to hurt, that is part of being with you. I want to feel it, for you; does that make any sense to you?" I whispered.

He nodded, "are you ready baby?"

"More than you'll ever know," I said.

With that he reached down, and lined his member up with my slit. He pushed in gently, a little at a time. Finally, when he had reached my barrier, he stopped.

He kissed me, and as he was kissing me, he did one quick thrust, and broke the barrier. I hissed in pain, tears started to flow down the sides of my face. He reached down to wipe them away.

After a minute, I started to thrust, letting him know that I was ready. He started pumping slowly, and gradually picked up speed.

"You are so fucking hot, and tight!" he grunted.

I felt myself tightening again, I grabbed his arms as I had another orgasm, it wasn't as intense as the first one, but it was still good. He continued to pump in and out, it was maybe a minute, I felt another orgasm coming, about the same intensity as the last one. I again grabbed his arms, screamed his name.

"Damn, Bella that is so hot!" he whispered.

He reached down to grab my hips and lift them up slightly, to better hit my g-spot. I really came undone then; I had another orgasm almost immediately.

"Oh, baby, I have never felt this good, ever!" he said in a very husky voice.

I felt myself tightening again, and had another orgasm.

Then he spoke, "baby, I can't hold out any longer. You feel too fucking good!"

He started pumping faster, "cum with me baby!"

He started pumping a little faster; I could feel another orgasm coming. Just as he did one last thrust, I had the most powerful orgasm that I had ever had, so far!

I screamed out his name, again, as he roared with his orgasm. He kissed me deeply, yet, tenderly. He was panting, as we lie, like that for a couple of minutes, before moving.

Finally, he pulled out. He rolled us so that we were facing each other on our sides. "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No, you didn't," I said.

I started rubbing his chest, immediately, he started to purr. After a minute, he pulled away from me and got up out of bed. I whimpered.

He was back in a flash with a wet washrag. He proceeded to clean me up; there was blood, so he wanted to make sure that it was all off. He was gentle, and loving in his actions.

He put the washrag in the bathroom, then came back and got back into bed. He pulled me up close to his body and kissed me.

I just had to know, "w. . .was that alright for you, I mean did you enjoy yourself?"

"Baby, that was the most incredible, love making, I have ever experienced. I have never been with anyone, who could have more than one or two orgasms in one session. You had several, a lot more than any other female I have been with. It was a turn on for me, and it felt good to you," he told me.

He continued, "I can't wait to do it again. I just hope that you will be up to doing it again, _soon!_"

"Oh, I have a feeling that it will be sooner than you think, Major!" I said, while running my hands over his chest and abdomen.

"As much as I would love to have my way with you again, you will need to rest. You will probably be sore, and I don't want you to hurt any more than you already are," he said.

"I am exhausted, but I'm warning you, Major, I will be wanting more, and very soon! Do you think that you will be up for the job?" I teased him.

"It will be my pleasure, ma'am. I am at your service. Just keep calling me Major, you can have me whenever you want," he laughed.

"Perfect, now let me get to sleep. I need to be rested for in the morning," I told him.

"What's going to happen in the morning?" he asked.

I just smiled at him, and curled up into his side. I was asleep before, I could even say goodnight.

**A/N OK, please review and let me know what you think. Was it hot enough, or not hot enough. I know that I said that Bella would tell Jasper about Maria, in this chapter. I'm sorry, I just couldn't fit it in. As it is, this chapter was becoming too long. I do promise, there will be another lemon in the next chapter, after all, you don't think Bella is through with the Major, yet do you? Bella will also tell Jasper, finally. Let me know if you want any part of their first time, to be in Jasper's POV!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: another big thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she keeps me on my toes. OK, another warning, there is another lemon; actually there might be more than one. Finally, Bella will tell Jasper, who is after her. Just so you know, this chapter has caused nothing but problems. First, I messed it up, my beta has had to help fix it, then reread it way too many times. So please leave a review to tell me how you think it came out.**

**As usual, I do not own Twilight, or the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

WOW! That was all I could think of right now! Here I am, holding the most beautiful angel, as she sleeps. She fell asleep, before, she even had a chance to get dressed.

She snuggled right into my side, with her head resting on my chest, and her arm over my waist. Her legs were entwined with mine. She was so beautiful.

Of course, with her being naked, well, dang it, I was having a really, "hard" time. I wanted to have her again, me being a vampire. I could keep going, but she needed her rest.

I figured that I would have to wait until at least tomorrow evening, before she would be able to go again. She would be sore; I would give her whatever time she needed. I could do that, for her.

As I lie there, I started remembering, our kiss out in the living room, then, I accidentally touched her bare skin. She was fucking ticklish! I couldn't resist. I just had to tickle her. It was really an excuse, to touch her, to get her to laugh, aw hell, who in the fuck am I kidding? I was trying to get her underneath me!

She felt so good. She was really warm. I made sure, before she ate that the temperature was set to make it really hot in here. That way, my body would actually feel good, so my temperature wouldn't bother her.

When she was in the bathroom changing. I was really excited. I was nervous too. I wanted her so badly, but I needed to take it slow with her. I knew that I would be able to make her feel pleasure; I just hoped that I wouldn't lose control, and hurt her.

Suddenly, I felt her emotions go crazy. She was mostly nervous, and embarrassed? Now why in the hell, would she be embarrassed, she was still in the bathroom. Her emotions kept getting stronger; finally, I had to do something.

I asked if she was alright, and if I could help her with the nerves. I sent her a shitload of calm and confidence. She immediately opened the door. I thought it would help her if I was sitting on the edge of the bed, instead of standing at the door, like I had been.

When she stepped out, my jaw dropped. She was so fucking beautiful, and sexy! She tried to hide herself by crossing her arms across her chest. I was not having that, so I took her hands and pulled them to my chest, and kissed her.

When I finally got rid of the offending clothes, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her taste was unlike anything I have ever experienced! She was sweet, like strawberries, and honey and I couldn't get enough.

I loved touching her body. She responded to everything I did. It was like I was made for her and her for me. She was so warm, so soft; the feel of her body, up against mine, all I wanted, was to feel it all the time.

Then, I made her cum, and that was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. After she came down from it, she was begging me, to enter her. Hell, her wish is my command.

She was tight, and hot, and so wet. Ahhhhh. . .I got to stop thinking about that. When she started having the orgasms, almost back to back, that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever experienced. I had heard about females that were able to have multiple orgasms, but I never actually knew any females that could, until now, and she was _MINE!_

Hell, my own orgasm, was the strongest one I have ever had, and believe me when I say I have had a lot of them. I think that I actually roared. I wonder if there would be any way that I might be able to talk her into another round this morning?

I have been lying here with her, and for the last hour I have had the hardest cock ever. I try and think of something else, but each time she moves, rubs up against me. My mind goes back to her, and it just makes me even harder than I was before.

Maybe, if I'm a good boy, she'll go for another round. I really need to stop thinking this shit; she is going to be, way too sore to do anything. Hey, I got it. I will get her to soak in the Jacuzzi, that should help with the soreness, awwww. . .shit I can't do that to her.

Well, I should probably get up and try to calm myself down. I don't want her to think that I will expect her to go again this morning. Then again, she might take pity on me. . .that is just fucked up all kinds of ways!

I will get up and go start her breakfast. I will stay here with her for a few more minutes, then I will get up. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that! I am so fucking screwed. What the hell am I going to do now?

I need to keep reminding myself that she is human; she will need time to recover. I could, use this opportunity, to teach her, you know, how to. . . OK, Whitlock, you need to get your shit together!

Yeah, I still go by my real last name sometimes, especially, when I'm being an asshole, or when the Major comes out. He wants to come out now; he wants to claim his mate. I will fight to keep him locked up. He would not, be as gentle with her. I don't think that he would hurt her, but he would scare her. Not gonna happen!

UGH! She just pushed her leg up against Major Jr., she's got to stop that shit, or I won't be able to stop. I really do need to get up! Just as I was about to move, she moaned, and started to push her hot, tight pussy up against me. She's going to kill me!

Maybe, I could accidentally, you know, wake her up. I mean, she wouldn't have to know that I did it on purpose. OK, this girl is messing me up all kinds of ways. I can't believe the shit I'm thinking about doing. Then, it hit me, the wonderful smell of her arousal!

I was NOT going to let it bother me; I wasn't even going to acknowledge that I knew. Yeah, that would work; I would just pretend that I couldn't smell anything!

Then, her emotions hit me, lust being the main one! It was very _strong_! I am totally, fucked up!

**Bella POV**

In my dream, at least I think that's what it was. Jasper was touching me, everywhere that I needed him to. He was kissing me, licking, where it felt so good. Oh, god, what he did to my body! I need more, now!

I went to move. It took me a minute to realize that I was tangled up. Please don't tell me, everything was a dream, and I'm tangled up in my covers. I went to stretch, and came in contact with, a body!

I moved my hand, the one that was draped over the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. I found his abs, then, moved my hand, up and found his chest, and started to move my hand up and down his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful girl! Did you sleep well," he whispered.

I just smiled, and kissed his chest where I could reach. Then, I moved my hand down, slowly, and found what I was looking for, his cock!

I could tell that he was ready to go, my smile got even bigger."Yeah, but I seem to have a problem."

I looked up at him. He was smirking! I didn't think that I could get any wetter, but I just did. I started rubbing his cock. "You really should stop that fucking smirking!"

"If it gets me more of you, no way! Now darlin', I'm sure that you are sore, would you like to take a hot bath, soak awhile? I will fix you breakfast, while you're soaking," he told me.

I pouted, "There's something else that I would rather be doing than bathing, right now."

"What would that be darlin'," he asked. Yeah, he was doing that smirking again.

I just started to kiss, and lick his chest, while rubbing his cock. He started moaning. "Are you sure, baby, you have to be sore from last night."

"Yes, I need to touch you, to feel you, and make you feel good," I said, quietly.

He leaned down and started kissing me deeply. I was really getting into the kiss, when it hit me, "ugh, why do have to be human, right now!"

"What's wrong," he asked concern in his voice.

"I need a human moment, please. I will be right back, do not get up, and do not leave," I told him.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, darlin'," he smiled.

I took care of my human needs quickly. When I opened the door, I practically, flew back to the bed. I really needed Jasper, badly!

After I got back in bed, he pulled me into his arms and started with a deep kiss. He was about to start down my body, but I stopped him. I wanted; no I needed to make him feel good.

I didn't really know what to do, but I was going to do what I thought would make him feel good. I pushed him back, and then started to rub his chest, abdomen, and then let my hand go down the side of his hip, slowly. I then, moved my hand down the outside of his thigh, then back up the inside of his thigh, slowly. I did this a few times, deliberately, missing his balls and cock.

At this point, he was moaning loudly. Every time, I went close. He would buck his hips. After a couple, minutes of this, I decided to help him out a little.

The next time I went down, I moved my hand to touch his balls. He moaned even louder, well, actually it was a growl. Then, I squeezed his balls, he bucked his hips again.

Finally, I moved up and… and started rubbing his cock. He was making a noise that sounded like a combination of moaning and growling, "Fuck, Bella, you're driving me crazy here."

I decided that I wanted to taste him, of course I had never done anything like this, but I wanted so badly to make him feel as good as he had made me feel. I decided to go for it!

I moved my body so that I was on top of him. I started kissing him, then I licked, sucked, and kissed my way down his body, slowly. I stopped at his nipples and licked, and kissed each one. He was continuing to moan/growl. It was turning me on even more than I already was.

When I started kissing down his stomach, I made sure to let my hair trail down his body. It was something that Rose had told me drives her husband wild. I wanted to try it.

As I reached his lower abdomen, he stopped me, "you don't have to do anything to please me, you can stop now, and I don't want you to do anything if you don't want to."

I just looked him in the eye, smiled, and continued my trek down this beautiful man's body. When I got to where I wanted to be, I stopped, "I have never done this before, so, if I'm not doing something right, ca. . .can you show me?"

I looked at him right in the eyes, he smiled, then nodded. I took his cock in my hand, and flicked my tongue over the head, then, put my mouth over the tip. I used my tongue to go around the head, I then slid my mouth down on it, as far as I could go.

"Shit, Bella, I'm not going to last long. Your mouth is so fucking HOT! That feels so fucking good," he growled.

I started to pump slowly, up and down, in, and out, sucking, flicking my tongue. His moaning got louder, the faster I worked him, the louder his moans got. Then an idea came to me. I was down as far as I could go, my hand taking up the part I couldn't fit into my mouth. I lightly, grazed my teeth along his shaft as I came back up.

I heard his moan, then I heard a very loud snap! I looked up; he had snapped one of the posts off of the bed! I started to giggle; he then grabbed me gently under my arms, and pulls me up, to give me the most passionate kiss he had EVER given me.

"I wasn't done," I complained.

"Yes, you are! It's your turn now," he whispered huskily.

He flipped me over, so that he was on top. He started kissing down my neck. He licked, and sucked on my neck. I knew he was leaving a mark on my neck.

He went on down to my breasts, and licked, kissed, and sucked on each one. He sucked in a nipple, and flicked his tongue over the nipple. I arched my back to bring my breast closer to his mouth.

After a few minutes, he then moved further down, licking, and sucking. He basically did what I had done, he went down the outside of my thigh, down my leg, then back up the inside of my thigh, missing my core altogether.

On the third trip up, I couldn't take it anymore, "Please, baby. I need you."

"What do you want me to do to you?" he whispered against my body.

I just looked at him, "say it, baby, tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispered again.

"I want, no, I need you to lick, and suck me, please, Jasper! I need to cum, please," I whispered so softly, if he had been human he would have never heard me.

He smirked, and ran his tongue along my slit. He took his hand and spread the folds, so that my clit was exposed to him. He then used his tongue to do the most wonderful things to me.

He slipped a finger inside, "fuck baby. You are so fucking wet."

He pulled his finger all the way out. I groaned at the loss, until I felt his tongue slip inside me. His cool tongue in my hot pussy, felt so fucking good. I moaned loudly! He proceeded to fuck me with his tongue.

A minute later, he stopped and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He put two in, and started to pump in and out, while curling his fingers, to hit the spot.

Then he inserted a third finger, and started pumping faster. When he felt my walls start to clench his fingers, he pulled out and replaced his fingers with his mouth, while using his fingers to rub circles on my clit.

My orgasm hit me, and as soon as it did, I could feel him, licking and sucking my juices up. He continued to do that, until I came down from my climax.

He moved up to kiss me; I pulled his hair, to get him closer to me, "Jasper, please, I need you! I need to feel you, fill me up, I need you inside me, please," I whispered.

He moved over me and lined the head up with my slit. He again pushed in slowly. He waited a minute to give my body time to adjust to him. Then he started moving in and out.

It only took a minute before I was having another orgasm. Like before, it wasn't quite as strong as the first one, but still felt so fucking good!

He kept up a pace that wasn't fast, but wasn't too slow. I was meeting him thrust for thrust. I started having another orgasm, grabbing his back and screaming out his name!

I moved my legs so that they were around his waist. He could go deeper, and I started having another one. Again, I dug my nails into his back, and screamed.

After a couple more minutes, and three more orgasms, he moved my legs. He put them over his shoulders, so he could go deeper. I really came undone.

I lost count of how many orgasms I had. He was growling, "damn, Bella, if you only knew how fucking HOT that is. I'm about to cum. Cum with me, baby!"

I did, while screaming his name again. He actually roared so loud; I thought the windows might break. That orgasm was way more intense than any of the others so far.

He collapsed on top of me. We were both panting, and while I should have been freezing from his body temperature, I was actually covered in sweat.

I don't think that I'm going to be able to get enough of this man. The things that he makes me feel! I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have him. He loved me, and he was _mine!_

I sent Jasper all of my love. It wasn't but a few seconds later I could feel his for me. Neither of us spoke, we just continued to hold each other, and bask in our love for each other.

After a few minutes, I just needed to know, "baby, did I. . .I mean. . .ho. . .what I'm trying to sa. . ."

"It's better than anything I have ever experienced. I gave you, your first, and you gave me a first, remember, that was the first time I have ever had oral sex, performed on me," he smiled.

I looked up at him; he was practically, glowing with happiness! The most amazing part was that I was the one to put that smile on his beautiful face.

He gave me one more passionate kiss, "are you ready to take a bath, and get dressed?"

I pouted, "Do I have to?"

"Well, we need to get you fed. I will make you breakfast, while you soak in the tub. How does that sound," he told me.

"I have a better idea, how about; we soak in the tub, together? I like that idea much better," I didn't want to be away from him.

We got in the bathtub. He started to wash me. I was sitting with him behind me. I turned around, well; we ended up doing round number three, after we drained the water.

We then ended up taking a shower. We got out, and sadly, got dressed. We both ended up fixing my breakfast, sometimes we talked, and sometimes we just were basking in each other's presence.

After I finished my breakfast, we both cleaned up again. It wasn't so much sharing a chore, as it was just doing it together. We laughed. We talked, and we kissed, just being with each other.

After we were done with the cleaning. We sat down on the couch. Jasper made the mistake of asking me what I wanted to do, and we had round number four on the couch. That was not the most comfortable spot; we actually ended up falling on the floor! I think even Jasper was shocked by that. He couldn't figure out how he, a vampire, could fall off of anything! It was really funny!

Jasper had his iPod, with speakers, so he set it up, and we started dancing. When we got to some slow songs that, was the beginning of round number five! Every single time, I had, way too many, orgasms to count, at least for me to count.

After round number six, was when we had the discussion. "You know baby. I'm a vampire. I'm not supposed to get tired, but I think you are wearing me out! I thought you were human. You're acting more like a vampire!"

"I'm sorry; I just can't seem to get enough of you. I guess we can wait for a while if you need me to," I pouted.

"Well, I think that I need to go hunt. I went yesterday morning, but, with all of the "activity" I think I need to go again," he said sadly.

"How about this, I will go hunting, while you take a nap. Then when I get back, we can find something to do, until dinner," he said this with a smirk.

I was exhausted, but he was too good, for me to leave him alone! I gave him a kiss goodbye, he told me that he had his cell phone and for me to call him if I needed to.

I lie down on the bed, and was instantly asleep. When I woke up it was already dark, I could hear banging in the kitchen and knew that Jasper was back.

After taking care of my human needs, I went to join him, "did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I did, how long, was I asleep," I asked him.

"About three hours, I think you were worn out," he laughed.

"It's all your fault you know, if you weren't so fucking hot! I must seem like oversexed human," I told him.

He laughed, "I love it. I can't get enough either. I never knew that being with someone could be this good."

He kissed me and told me that dinner would be ready in about ten minutes. That after dinner we could do whatever, I wanted to do. I just smiled wickedly at him.

"Aren't you sore," he asked.

"No, and by the way, please do me a favor, Major. Take your fucking shirt off and do not put it on again, at least while we are here," I growled at him!

Before I could even blink, I found myself pinned to the wall, his mouth right next to my ear, "did you just fucking growl at me?"

"Yes, I did. I want your shirt off, Major, now," I told him calmly.

He kissed me deep, and passionately. When he broke the kiss, he told me, "then take it off, yourself."

So, I, unbuttoned it, and slid it off, and we had round number seven. Unfortunately, my dinner got ruined. So, I had to settle for a sandwich.

We both went and took a shower, sadly, not together. I knew that if we took one together that we would have round eight. I wanted to wait so that we could have the next round in the bed.

I sat there thinking, why was it I couldn't seem to get enough of Jasper. While my body was tired, the feelings were intense. Ethan had told me so many times, that while I was mostly human, he had seen the vampire in me come out.

Maybe, that is what is going on with me. I know that vampires feel things more intensely, than humans do. I know that there are times that I have felt, my vampire part, and it would scare me.

When I was confronted with something, or someone, I didn't like, or made me feel threatened; I would either use my shield, or do something physically, like punching and breaking a nose.

My need, for Jasper was so intense. Even now, all I wanted to do was run in the bathroom, strip and join him in the shower. I needed to feel him, against me. I needed to touch him. I needed him, making love to me, but I will have to wait for now.

I knew that I needed to talk to Jasper; I needed to tell him about Maria. I thought that maybe if I waited until we were done, I could tell him while I was holding him. I was hoping that it might keep him calm.

There was a part of me that was so scared, I was terrified that I would lose him, either because I had not told him the truth, or he would be, so guilt ridden, that he would want to get away from me.

It would kill me if I lost him now, but I knew that telling him was the right thing to do. Still, it was causing me such turmoil in me that I put my shield up, so he couldn't feel my emotions.

While he was in the shower, my phone rang. I had just put on one of my other outfits, this one a black sheer baby doll. When I looked at the caller ID, I sighed, and answered.

"Peter, he's in the shower, so he can't talk right now. Why did you call my phone," I asked?

"It's you, I need to talk to. I know you're gonna tell him tonight, about what you know. It will work out, lil bit. Just make sure you send him your love when ya tell him. I just want to warn ya, although, the news is gonna cause the Major to come out," he said sounding worried.

"So, should I be worried, then," I asked.

"No, even the Major won't be able to hurt you, you're his mate. You need to be aware though, he may need to claim you. I wanted you to understand. He won't be as gentle, with you, as I know Jasper is. The best thing to do is make sure you are submissive, you know, to whatever, he demands of you," he said.

"Keep your voice low, and calm. If you can, keep sending him love, even if you are frightened. He can be intimidating, but you need to remember. This part of him only comes out, when there is danger," he continued.

"I think I might have seen a little bit of him earlier, I growled at him, playing around. The next thing I knew, he had me pinned against the wall, but he never hurt me," I told him.

"Growlin' at your mate, when playin' around, to a vampire is a real turn on! By growlin', you were tellin' him, to take you," he was fucking laughing!

"Just be, careful, call, if you can, if anything should happen. I might be able to talk, the Major down if you need me to, bye," he told me.

He had hung up. I heard the shower turn off, so, I put the phone down, and went to stand by the bed. A minute later the door opened and Jasper came out in only a towel. I lost all coherent thought.

He was in front of me growling, and looking up and down my body. He leaned down and kissed me, when he did I reached out, and started to stroke his very erect cock, his growling turned into moaning, I loosened the towel and it dropped to the floor. Round number eight, was started!

After, we were done and wrapped up in each other's arms; I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. Jasper, I knew could feel my emotions, asked me what was going on.

"Jasper, I think it's time for me to tell you, about the vampire, that has been chasing us. I need you to do something for me before I tell you," my voice pleading with him to agree.

"I will do whatever you need me to do. I love you and no matter what. I will always love you. Please don't be frightened to tell me. Now, what is it, you want me to do, baby," he said softly.

"While I'm telling you, I need you to nuzzle me, like you do to calm yourself down. Also, keep reading my emotions. I'm terrified that I will lose you," I told him with sadness in my voice.

He brought his body down so that he could put his face in my neck, and started kissing my neck, "you will never lose me, there is nothing that could make me leave your side."

I started rubbing his chest, back, and arms. I sent him all of my love, and he sent me his. Then, I started.

"Jasper, the vampire that is after me, after Ethan, the one that killed my parents, it was Maria," I said quietly.

I felt him stiffen, so I sent him more of my love, and continued to rub his back.

After a minute of silence, he spoke, "why is she after you, and why would she kill your parents?"

"Jasper, can you just, please accept that it is her, and not ask why," I had to try.

"No, I need to know why she would bother with killing your parents. As far as I can tell, they were no threat to her, or her territory. While she is a ruthless bitch, she doesn't go around killing those that aren't a threat to her. Did they do something to her, or did she want to get back at Ethan for escaping," he said sternly.

I could feel the tears coming, fast and hard. He pulled back and just looked at me, "please, baby, why did she kill, and why is she still after you? I need to know. I need to make sure you are safe," he whispered this time.

I dried the tears that had fallen, sent him my love once again. Then I opened up and told him everything, I told him how I had come home from school, to find my parents happy, excited, that they had finally gotten to meet the Major, the one that saved Ethan's life. How they told me that they were hoping that when everyone got together, that I could join them and get to meet everyone.

I told how I had been in my room, when the attack came. How Maria had come in, and was demanding to know where _her_ major was. How, she had caught his scent as well as Ethan's, followed the scents to my house.

I went on to tell him, how I was able to put up my shield, that Maria had said that my parents could watch her kill me in a torturous manner. When she couldn't get to me, she tortured and slowly tore my parents apart. She had several vampires with her, so they were defenseless.

Her last words to me were, "I will keep track of you, little one, you, I think will lead me to my major, and then, you will die."

I told him how we had always seemed to stay ahead of her, but she had always found us, where ever we went. How, we stayed in the south, never wanting to head north, because we knew that Jasper was in the north with his family.

We would not lead her to him. The plan was to drop me off so to speak, then Ethan, along with Peter and Char would go to Maria, and hopefully, destroy her. I was done, and I could feel the tears coming hard and fast.

Jasper hadn't moved. He had growled from time to time. He never spoke. I continued to send him my love, but I could feel him slipping away. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. He pulled away; he got up out of bed, and pulled his jeans on. He picked up his phone and walked out of the bedroom, then out of the cabin.

I just sat there for a minute, then I got up and put a t-shirt on and a pair of his boxers. I went in the living room, sat down on the couch and waited.

I'm not sure, how long I sat there for. It seemed like it could have been hours. I had finally decided to try to read, until he came back, if he did come back. So, I got up and went over to the table that I had put a book on. I picked it up, and decided to go back into the bedroom, and read in there.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I was jarred awake, by the slamming of the door. He came into the bedroom, but he wasn't Jasper. His eyes were black. He looked angry.

I hadn't realized that I had backed away from him, until; he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to his body. I knew then, like Peter had told me, I was face to face with the Major.

He kissed me. It wasn't gentle, but it, it wasn't rough. The kiss seemed to be filled with need, as well as desperation. He pulled back from me, looked at me.

"Isabella, I need you to listen to me. I don't want to hurt you, but I need you. I need you to know that you are _mine_, and I _will_ protect you, from any and all threats. Can you accept that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," he said.

"Ye. . .yes," I whispered.

He then reaches over, ripped the t-shirt off of me, and then the boxers. He stood up, and removed his jeans. Then, he crawled over to me and laid me down on the bed. I was sure that he was going to fuck me senseless. He didn't.

He pulled me close to his body, put his face in my neck, and just held me. He stayed like that for a long time. I had my hand on his shoulder and was sending him my love.

I felt his body shaking, I couldn't tell if he was crying or shaking with anger. After a few more minutes, he kissed me on my neck. He then got up, put his jeans back on and walk out the door.

The tears came again. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. What was I supposed to do now? I had no clue. I didn't even know if he was coming back.

I got up and took care of my human needs, then got another t-shirt, and a pair of my own panties. I got dressed then laid back down on the bed.

I cried, there was a huge hole in my chest, and the pull was so strong. It was like a rope pulling me outside. I knew then, that he would be back.

I fell asleep with the knowledge that he could feel the same hole, and the pull, that would bring him back to me. I dreamed of him in my arms once again.

I don't how long I was asleep for, but I know what woke me up. It was two cool, strong arms wrapping around my body. Then, I felt his body up against me. He once again put his face in my neck.

After a few minutes, he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, I had to leave. I was afraid I was going to hurt you if I stayed. I was so angry. I think I destroyed, half of the mountain. Is there any way that you can forgive me? I have caused you so much pain."

"I hate Maria, more than I ever have. I promise you baby, with everything within me. She will pay for what she has done to you, and your family. I will make sure she suffers," he continued.

"There is nothing to forgive you for. Jasper, neither Ethan, nor I have ever blamed you; please don't blame yourself, for something someone else did. I understand that you have a need to deal with Maria yourself. Just don't let it be because you need to try to make up for what you, think you caused," I told him.

"It's not. You're my mate. Someone has hurt you, and is still trying to hurt you. That fucking bitch will know what hell is like here on earth, she will beg for death, before I am done with her," he said with venom in his voice!

He continued, "I called Peter. They have not located Maria yet. The plans have changed, they are only to locate her, I told them they were not to touch her. They are not even to let her know they are there. She is mine; I need to be the one to destroy her. I promise. It's not the need to try to make up for what happened to your parents, just the need to keep my mate safe."

"I was so afraid that I would lose you through guilt. You seem to be, OK, may I ask why you are so, composed," I needed to know!

"You of course! When I first came back in, the Major had come out. I was so afraid that I was going to hurt you. He was going to make his claim on you," he said.

"That's when you were stripped. Then, you kept sending me your love. The Major became enraged, that was the shaking you felt from me. I was able to get out of here, because you kept sending me your love," he told me.

He continued, "I love you, while it hurts to know that because of me, your parents were brutally murdered, it is your love that is keeping me from going on a rampage. At least for now, when I catch up with that bitch, I will most likely go on a rampage then."

I snuggled closer to him."We have a lot to talk about, darlin', do you want to go back to sleep now, or do you want to talk some more?"

"Neither," I told him.

"What would you like to do then," he asked.

I just looked up at him and smiled!

"Woman, are you trying to kill me," he laughed.

"How can something that is already dead, die again," I teased him.

"I think I might have created a monster," he smirked

"Are you calling me a monster," I said trying to sound offended.

"I don't know, maybe," he told me.

"Fine, if you don't want to make lov. . ." I was cut off by his lips on mine!

We spent the next few hours, exploring, and just loving each other. I knew then, that no matter what we would be OK.

**A/N there you have it. I hope that you are not disappointed; I didn't want Jasper to hurt her, or take off for days. My Bella will always be able to pull him back, from the brink, no matter how far out he goes. Hope that the lemon was hot enough for you. Please be kind and leave me a review, let me know if you loved it, liked it, or have a better idea. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts, and favorites. Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N An extra special thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she took care of my mistakes in the last chapter, she had to read the chapter way too many times. Thanks girl, I love ya.**

**Another warning, there is another lemon in this chapter. There is also a surprise, actually there are two of them. I hope you enjoy.**

**Jasper POV**

She had fallen asleep, after another round of beautiful, love making. I couldn't get over how much like a vampire she is. The intensity, of not only her feelings, but her desire, and her need to be with me.

I found myself, once again, thanking the powers that be, that I was allowed to have this beautiful, wonderful, loving, and compassionate woman, fall in love with me! She was mine, and I would never stop trying to show her how much she meant to me.

The love making, what can I say? It seemed like the more we made love, the more we needed to do it, again. I am shocked, though, she couldn't seem to get enough. I would have never guessed that she would be able to make love that many times, in one day! I had a feeling that she might be sore, when she woke up.

When she told me about Maria, there were so many emotions running through me. I wanted to rip, tear, hurt, destroy, but I needed to make sure that Bella was safe. At the same time, I needed to destroy the bitch that had destroyed my mates' family!

I needed to find out if Peter had found Maria, so, I got up and went outside to call him. The first thing out of his mouth when he answered was, "She told you then?"

"Yes, and I want to fucking know if you have found that bitch yet?" I yelled at him. I was pissed, but, not sure who I needed to be pissed at.

"No, Major, we have not found her," he told me.

"You knew, didn't you, Captain," I barked out.

"Only after we left, Major. Ethan, never told us anythin' that had happened, until we were on our way. I felt like I wasn't supposed to ask, who," Peter said.

"You are to find her, when you do, you will let me know where she is. I will be the only one dealing with her. She fucked with the wrong vampire, this time. I know that I didn't know my mate then, still. She has hurt my mate. She will be fucking destroyed," I was getting angrier the more I thought about it.

"Major, I hope that you will be able to calm yourself down, before going back to Bella. I know you don't want to hurt or scare her," Peter told me.

"DON"T YOU FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO HANDLE MY MATE," I screamed into the phone.

I knew Peter was right. On the other hand, I needed to let her know that she was mine. Therefore, I would take care of her and protect her. I needed to claim her, I knew that I wanted to mark her, but I couldn't do that, not until, she had been turned.

I was getting even more pissed. I thought about the fact that there was some strange vampire that had gotten close enough for him to touch her, that just fucking pissed me off even more!

"Sorry, sir. I'm just tryin' to make sure she stays safe. I didn't mean to imply anythin' else," Peter told me.

"I will deal with her. She needs to know that she can't fucking keep this kind of shit from me," I told him with venom in my voice.

"Major, permission to speak frankly sir," Peter said.

"What the fuck is it," I spat out.

"She only kept it from you, because she loves you. She knew that the information could have hurt you deeply. She would rather have died, than to hurt you. She is human, sir. She put you ahead of her feelin', the need for revenge," Peter told me quickly.

"Yes, and what if I had lost her, because she felt she needed to keep this information from me," I asked.

"Sir, this is Ethan. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to know that it was me; that I told her not to tell you. I know how you can get with guilt, well, I told her that if you were to find out all of the facts, it might cause you to feel guilt, over something that was clearly none of your fault. Just so you know, Major, it was her idea to tell you everything. I told her to do what she thought was best."

"She, made the decision to tell me? What would you have done, if, she had not told me," I needed to know.

"Then, I probably would have tried to talk her into telling you, if that didn't work; I would have told you myself. Things changed, once we realized that you two were soul mates. She and I both, felt that you needed to know," Ethan told me.

He continued, "We both knew that since you had her, that two things needed to be taken into account. First, there needed to be no secrets, between the two of you. Second, you had her to keep you grounded, so to speak, and you needed to be able to take care of your mate. The only way to do that is for you to know everything."

I thought about what he said, "Ethan, thank you, for being honest with me. Now, we need to get that fucking bitch taken care of. The three of you haven't come across her, yet?"

"No sir, but I need to ask," Ethan said quietly.

"I haven't hurt her; she hasn't even met the "Major" yet. She is about to. I'm still too fucking pissed at all of this fucked up shit. That scares me; I know that I won't hurt her, at least not too badly. That is why I won't touch her," I told him.

"Maybe, you should stay away, at least until you have calmed down some. I know that, will be hard. I could call her, let her know that you need some tim. . ."Ethan started.

I roared, "NO, that is NOT an option! I NEED her to help me calm down."

"I can't even fucking think right now. I'm so fucking pissed. I will promise you, that I will do my best to not hurt her, or scare her. I love her; it hurts, even now to be away from her. I will have her call you later, just do as I have told Peter to do, get back to me asap," I told him.

With that I hung up. I really needed to calm the fuck down. Right now, the pain in my chest was really bad and getting worse. The pull, was so strong, it felt like if I didn't get back to her that it would kill me. I couldn't go back, not yet. I was afraid that I might hurt her.

So, I just went and punched a tree or two. Finally, I just decided to sit and think for a bit. Problem being, the pain in my chest was getting worse by the minute. I had been walking away from the cabin.

Maybe, I should just go back to the cabin, and sit outside, until, I can calm my fucking ass down. So, I headed back to the cabin. When I got there, the pain was still there.

I tried to sit down, but, immediately, got back up. Shit, I needed to just hold her. With that I went back inside.

When I got into the bedroom, she looked like she had been startled awake. I knew that I must look intimidating, still I approached her. She backed up a little bit on the bed, not good Whitlock; you need to fucking calm down.

I grabbed her arm, gently, and pulled her to me. I desperately, needed to touch her, to have her body close to me. I kissed her, more roughly than she was used to.

I then told her I needed to be able to take care of her, protect her. She needed to trust me, and do whatever, I told her to, for her own good. I needed her to understand. She was _MINE_, and I would do whatever it took to protect her.

I needed badly to claim her, but I needed to calm down. So, I ripped off, the shirt, and boxers she had on, removed my own jeans, then, laid down next to her, and put my face in her neck. I knew that if I could just inhale her scent, I might be able to calm down.

As I laid there with her in my arms, I could feel her love for me. I didn't fucking deserve her love. I started thinking about what Maria had done, to her, and her family, just to get to me. I started feeling myself shaking from anger. If I didn't get away, I would hurt her that scared me more than anything.

I kissed her on the neck, got up and put my jeans back on, and left. I ran, taking out trees, boulders, anything I could get my hands on. After a while, I realized the pain was back, as well, as the pull. I continued to tear things up, but I was heading back towards the cabin.

When I was close enough, I could tell she was sleeping. So, I sat outside for awhile. Finally, the pain was too bad; I had to go back inside.

I found her sleeping, but I could still smell the salty smell of tears. That was like a knife, straight into my chest. I, had made her cry, I HAD, hurt her. I promised to never hurt her, yet. I had caused her pain.

Would she ever be able to forgive me? I knew that I would spend the rest of my existence to make it up to her. For now, I would just hold her.

After another round of making love to her, she fell asleep, in my arms. If I could shed tears, I would have. The pain that my existence has caused her, yet, she loved me. She couldn't find fault in me, even though, I deserved her hatred.

I vowed then, that I would give her anything. I would, give her the world if she asked. I would be a better man, for her. I would make her every dream come true, no matter what it took.

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, I was still wrapped up in Jasper's arms. It was the most wonderful feeling. I don't think that I will ever get enough of this man. He was everything; I had always dreamed about and wanted.

I knew that we needed to talk, but there was something else I wanted to do, no, needed to do first. Of course, being the empathic vampire that he is, he felt it!

"That's a lot of lust coming from you, darlin'. Are you wanting to, do naughty things, before even eating breakfast," he asked?

"They are only naughty, in your mind. To me, it's heaven on earth," I told him.

I continued, "and yes, always before breakfast, or you could _BE_ my breakfast! So, what do you say, cowboy, but I do need to take a human moment first."

I went to turn, to give him a quick kiss, "Ooowwwww," I practically screamed!

"Darlin', what's wrong? Did I hurt you, please, baby, are you ok," he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, and no. You didn't hurt me. I think that I may have found muscles, in my body, that I didn't know I had. My whole body is sore. I feel like I was beaten, everywhere," I quietly told him.

I didn't want him to worry, so, I quickly added," I think that I had too much exercise yesterday, sometimes, the vampire in me, does things that my human body is just not ready for."

"I'm sor. . ."he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare, fucking say you're sorry! I'm damn sure not sorry. I enjoyed everything! I would do it all over again, in a heartbeat. I will probably do it again today, once I've had time to soak in a hot bath," I yelled.

"I don't think so, darlin'. I'm not touching you until your body has had time to recuperate. I don't want you in pain, because of me," he told me, sternly.

"Well, cowboy, then I think that I may just have to convince you otherwise," I told him, it was my turn to smirk at him!

"I doubt that you will be able to convince me. I'm not going to hurt you more, please, surely. You can wait one day," he said, looking dead serious.

I just smiled, wickedly at him. He groaned, "you are going to kill me, woman!"

I went to get up, and found myself being carried into the bathroom. He started the water, after it was filled up with enough with water, he started the Jacuzzi.

When it was filled up enough, he then, gently picked me up and put me in the tub. "Now, while you are soaking, I'm going to go make your breakfast. After you have eaten, we need to talk. What would you like to eat?"

"Surprise me," I told him.

The hot water felt so good. I could feel most of my muscles relaxing. I realized how lucky I was to have such a wonderful, man, who wanted to take care of me. It made me want to let him know, how much I cared about him.

I sent him all of my love. It wasn't but a few seconds later. I felt his for me. Glad I was sitting down, the feelings were overwhelming. I could get used to this.

After about forty five minutes, he came into the bathroom, "are you ready to get out and eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving. It smells delicious. I feel like I could eat a horse," I told him.

"Now why would you want to eat a horse. They don't taste as good as a bear, or mountain lions," he teased.

"You ate a fucking horse," I asked.

He laughed, "no, they don't smell like they would taste all that good."

I splashed him! He was only wearing his jeans, so I made sure to get them wet. I kept splashing him until his pants, were soaked.

He glared at me. Then he told me, "darlin', you are so, going to pay for that!"

He took off his pants, of course he was commando! He then slipped into the tub. I had him right where I wanted him! This was going to be easier than I thought.

He sat behind me, pulled me close to his chest, held me around my shoulders with one arm. He then, started to tickle me, while asking me if I thought it was funny to get him all wet.

I was laughing so hard. Finally, he stopped and told me I needed to get out, so I could eat. I told him, that I would but, first, I needed to kiss him.

I turned my body, and then straddled him. I made very sure, that certain body parts were touching, then I wiggled my hips. He groaned, "darlin', you need to stop, I told you I wasn't touching you until your body is feeling better."

I growled, "It is feeling much better!"

I started kissing him, while grinding my pussy against his erection. Then, I started to place open mouth kisses on his neck, chest, and shoulders.

"Baby, you are not playing fair. If you don't stop, I won't be able to," he whispered, his voice husky, deep.

"Promise? I don't want you to stop," I whispered in his ear.

He was up and out of the tub, before I could blink. He helped me out and dried me off. Then he quickly carried me to the bed. He was slow, and very gentle. We both took our time, and it was actually, relaxing.

Afterward, my breakfast was cold. He heated it up for me, and we talked a little while I ate. We cleaned up, then we both went to the couch. We both knew that it was time to talk.

My body wanted other things, but I made myself stay put. We sat next to each other, so that we faced each other, held hands, and started talking about some of the things going on.

"The strange vampire that has been hanging around the house, do you know who he is, are you sure he is working for Maria," Jasper asked.

"I have never seen him, and I have no clue if he is with Maria. I assume that he is."I told him.

"For now, we will say that he is working for her. There are some things that we need to figure out," he said.

"I noticed, that twice, when you either were near him, or I was near you, when you felt him, I could feel his emotion, that is something we may need to try to work with," he stated.

"Why do you think that is," I asked him.

"I'm thinking that either he is just lucky and has been able to stay out of mine, and Edward's radar, so to speak, or it could be. He has some kind of power," he said.

"Well, you said that you felt his emotions a couple of times, what was going on when it happened," I asked him.

"The first time, was when he was in your room, when he knocked you out, the second time was when you said that you could feel him. The first time I felt him, it was strong, the second time it was just a flash," he said thoughtfully.

"Do you think that it could possibly have something to do with my shield? Like maybe, it keeps him from using his power," I asked, hoping that I could be useful in maybe finding him.

"I don't know, what I do know is that you are not, going to get involved in trying to find this vampire," he stated.

"If I could hel. . ."I started.

He cut me off by roaring, "NO, you will stay out of this. It is no longer between you, Ethan and Maria, now. It is my fight. Maria, has fucking messed with the wrong vampire. You are my mate, when we found each other, your fight became mine."

He continued, "Especially, since the whole reason she is after you, is because she wants me. I will stop her, and you, my mate, will stay safe."

"Yes, you are my mate. I will protect you, and you will always stay safe. I cannot live, if something were to happen to you," his harsh voice turning softer as he spoke the last part.

When he looked at me, I could see his eyes were black. I wasn't really afraid. I probably should have been. I was looking at one of the most feared vampires, the Major!

I understood that the Major, was a part of Jasper's personality. It was who he became when there was danger, or a threat of danger. Even vampires knew not to mess with him, except maybe for Maria.

I knew that there would come a day that the Major would come out and need to claim his mate. I just hope that I would be ready for him. I could understand why he needed to claim me even though Jasper had already done so.

He was the, warrior, the part of him that could fight, kill, and win, while never even flinching! While he was part of Jasper, he was also separate; he needed to know that I belonged to him too. For the most part, he was the one that came out, to deal with the likes of Maria, and the strange vampire, watching us.

I was sitting, thinking about the Major, when I realized that Jasper was trying to get my attention, "darlin' are you alright? I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"No, you didn't frighten me. I was just thinking, about all of the stuff that has been going on, and I was thinking about what was going to happen, next," I told him.

"How about you stop the thinking and let's get you fed. After you eat, would you like to go for a walk," he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but you have to promise me something," I smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling. I might be sorry for agreeing to this," he laughed.

"I want to ask you something first. Just please answer the question honestly, don't try to spare my feelings," I told him.

"I told you that I would always be honest with you. What is your question," he asked?

"I know that the Major was out a few minutes ago, and we have made love several times. Why, hasn't the Major, claimed me? I know that for you, because of your history, you have this persona inside you that you keep locked up. It's my understanding that he needs to claim me, too, why haven't you allowed him to do so," I asked nervously?

I think that I might have sent Jasper into shock! He just sat there, frozen. His eyes were wide. After about a minute or two of him like that, he finally broke out of it, "I don't want to hurt you, he, would, not be gentle. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I have another question, actually, more like two more," I was really nervous, now.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Wouldn't it be better to "let", him, come out, and claim me, then to have him come out, when I was in danger? I'm not sure if I'm asking this right, maybe, you could let him out long enough to claim me, when there hasn't been any immediate danger," I said softly.

"Well, I hadn't thought of that. I don't know if that would "tame" him or not. He would still want to be in total control," he said thoughtfully.

"My other question is, what is he like? I mean I know about him, but, without the threat, the danger, what is he like," I needed to know if I was going to try, to do, what I was considering.

"You ask strange questions, for a human, but, to answer your question. He _IS _me. The best way to say it, is, he is me, just add authority. He is fearless, demands to be in charge, is not afraid to kill when necessary, will not take no for an answer. He is ruthless, vicious, and will do whatever it takes, to get the job done. Even if it means killing, most of the time, all it took for other vampires to submit to him was for him to remove his shirt. The scars scream, danger, to other vampires," he said with mixed emotions.

He continued, "Why are you asking these questions? I hope you are not thinking, of doing, what I'm beginning to suspect, you are wanting to do."

"Well, wouldn't it be better to let him do what needs to be done, in a peaceful setting. Think for just a minute, would it be better to let him out, now, then to wait until he has to come out because I was in danger, or hurt? He would be angry, right," I told him.

I went on, "something else to think about, would it be better for him, if I was attacked again, if he had already claimed me, or for him to have been denied, and then do it then?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure that you could handle him in any situation. You do have an excellent idea. I'm just not sure that I could trust him not to hurt you," he whispered.

"I want to try; I don't think that he would hurt me that badly. I think that I would feel better about it, if, he claimed me now, while it's peaceful. Please, I'm not above begging you, if I need to," I said with confidence.

I looked him straight in the eye. He looked, sad, and like he was in pain. I smiled, gently kissed him, "please," was all I said.

**Major POV**

Finally, I'm going to be able to claim my mate. It's about fucking time! I have been waiting to claim her, but I wasn't allowed to for fear that I would hurt her. Ha! Like I could hurt my mate, sure, I like it a little rough, but I understand. My mate is human. I will just have to make sure that I don't bite her, when I'm fucking her.

She will need to understand. I'm in charge, and once I have claimed her, she will be mine. No one will be able to lay a hand on her, if they do, they will die. Unfortunately, I will have to try to control myself, to keep from killing family that might touch her.

I look over at her. She is beautiful. Her hair is down, and has waves in it. Her eyes, are looking straight into my own, she is wearing, a tank top, no bra, with Capri pants.

I reach over to touch her face, as I place my hand on her cheek; she nuzzles into the palm of my hand. I must be careful, she is fragile, but the need I have for her, is overwhelming.

I picked her up and run into the bedroom. I gently place her on the bed, "Isabella, strip, now!"

She does as told, and is quickly naked before me. She is breathtaking! I leaned down to kiss her, I know that I'm being a little rough with her, she whimpered.

I lie down next to her; I touch her face, as I nuzzle her neck. I kissed her neck, while I'm moving my hand to caress her breasts. I roughly, pinch her nipples. She moans, and arches her body so that she pushes her breasts further into my hand.

I move down her body, licking, sucking, and nipping. When I get to her breasts, I suck one nipple into my mouth. I flick my tongue, while I pinch and pull the other nipple.

Then, I move my hand down to her hot pussy. She was wet, "I did this to you, do you like what I'm doing to you?"

She nodded her head. I was having none of that, "I asked you a question, Isabella. I expect you to answer me!"

"Yes," she said.

"Yes what? Tell me what you like, what am I doing to make you wet? Answer me," I told her, knowing I would get what I wanted out of her.

"You are touching me, licking, and sucking my breast. It feels so good," she said shyly.

I moved my fingers through her folds, as I touch her clit; she bucks her hips, into my hand. I pull my hand back and move so that I am kneeling down beside her hips.

She whimpered. I smile, knowing that she wants me as much as I want her. "Spread your legs, as far as you can, for me," I ordered her.

Again, she does as told. I move to sit between her legs. She is so beautiful. Her pussy is so wet. I pull her hips down into my face, and inhale. Her smell is intoxicating. It smells better than any blood I have ever smelled.

I finally, lick her slit; shoving my tongue in as far as I can get it. I reach up and start rubbing her clit; she again bucks her hips into my face. She has entangled her fingers into my hair and is pulling, trying to get my face closer to her pussy.

It's only a matter of a minute, before; she is almost ready to cum. I tell her, "cum for me, my beautiful girl, let me taste your heavenly juices, cum in my mouth."

She does, while screaming. I can't wait; I climb up her body and shove my dick inside her, while she is still on the high from her orgasm. She screams again.

I start pounding; it's not hard enough to really hurt her. I can feel her start another orgasm. She grabs my arms and tries to dig her nails into them.

She is so fucking hot. The feel of her tight wet pussy, is making it hard for me to hold back my own orgasm. When she starts another orgasm, I let go of my own, with a roar, I spill my cold seed in her.

I wasn't done; I quickly pull out of her, flip her over, place her on her hands and knees, and plunge back into her. I grab her hips, and start pounding into her.

After a few more seconds, I feel she is about to have another orgasm, just as she does, I reach down and grab her breasts, pulling and pinching. Again, she screams my name.

As she is coming down from her orgasm, I grab her by her arms and pull her body up, I then reach around and start making circles on her clit. I do this until she has another orgasm.

Then, I moved her again. This time I lie on my back, and place her so that she is straddling me, I shove my dick back inside her. I grab her hips and move her up and down on my dick.

I love this position. I can watch her breasts bounce, and reach her clit. I am still in control, even in this position. I start slamming into her a little harder. She whimpers.

Again, I decide to change positions. I move so that I am sitting with her sitting on my dick. I continue to move her up and down, but, now. I can lick and suck on her breasts at the same time. Again, she arches her back, so that her breasts are closer to my mouth.

I think that I should probably finish, as she is looking tired. I flip her over on her back, grab her hips again, and start pounding into her again. I feel my orgasm building, "I'm about to cum, cum with me!"

I start pounding even harder, she comes, and as she does my own orgasm is released. It is the most powerful one I have ever felt, I lean down to her shoulder, just as my seed is released into her body, I bite down on her flesh just below the top of her shoulder.

Then, I let out a roar, letting all who can hear know that she is _MINE_, forever!

**A/N Yeah, I know, I left you guys with a cliffy. I honestly didn't mean to. It just happened, the way I write is, I sit down, start typing, and the story just comes out. I will try not to do this too many times. Please review and let me know what you thought of the surprises. Did you like them, would you like more of the Major or not. Did you like the Major's POV? Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites, and alerts, Love you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks to my wonderful, beta, KareBear1965, she makes sure the story makes sense. I love ya, girl.**

**Sadly, there is no lemon in this chapter. You will see why. I thought that everyone would focus on the lemon between the Major and Bella, in the last chapter. No, every review talked about him biting her!**

**I still do not own Twilight, or the characters!**

**Bella POV**

As I was waking up, I realized that the sun was up. How long had I been asleep? I looked over at the clock; I had been out for several hours. The last thing that I remembered, was, the Major finishing his orgasm.

He had laid his head on my pillow, next to my head. He was purring, after a few minutes, he jumped up and said he needed to hunt. He put his jeans on and left.

I was way too tired to move. I fell asleep shortly after he left. I called his name, but it seems that he is still gone. I really needed to have a human moment.

I went to get up; my body was more than just sore. The pain was excruciating. When, I was able to finally get up. It hurt to walk. My hips felt like they had been ripped apart.

I had to almost crawl to the bathroom. I decided that I would take another hot bath. It helped the last time. I got into the bathroom, after getting my human moment out of the way; I looked in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door.

What I saw looking back at me, I was shocked! I had bruises on my arms, breasts, hips, on my legs, and there were bruises on my upper thighs, on the inside. Some were just bruises, while others, and were in the shape of a hand, Jasper's hand.

What shocked me the most, there on my shoulder, in the front, just below the top of my shoulder, was a bite mark. The blood had flowed down my chest. It was still bleeding a little bit. I didn't remember being bitten!

What I couldn't figure out, if I was bitten, why am I not turning? I studied the mark. It was a crescent shape. I was bitten by a vampire, so, why am I up walking around?

I started the bath, making it as hot as I could stand it. I got in, and very slowly, very gently, washed my whole body. I made sure to clean the bite mark. I was going to check it, again when I got out, making sure it was a vampire bite.

I decided to soak for awhile. I sat in the tub, trying to remember, what had happened last night? I remembered, the Major coming out, and I remembered, how good it felt, to be with him!

I remembered. It hurt badly, a few times. I remembered, when he started his last orgasm, he leaned down as his orgasm started, then he roared. He, Bit, Me!

Oh, what happened after that? I started to rack my brain, trying to remember, what happened after that. I know that he laid his head down on the pillow, next to my head. Then, he got up to go hunt.

That was like, ten hours ago. I started to feel a little panicky; he had never taken this long to hunt. I realized, if he remembered, everything, he would probably be feeling guilt, for biting me.

I got out of the tub, dried off, and quickly found some pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt. It took me a few minutes, to get dressed, as my body was still extremely sore. The bite had stopped bleeding. I had nothing to cover it with, and so I just made sure that my shirt covered it. I didn't want Jasper walking in and seeing me like this.

I limped slowly into the kitchen. I decided to just fix a bowl of cereal. I wasn't really all that hungry, but I knew that I needed to eat. I had just sat down at the table, when I heard my cell phone.

I had left it in the bedroom, so I limped as fast as I could to get to it. When I finally got it, and answered, I hadn't even looked at the caller ID.

"Jasper," I yelled. I was really worried about him now.

"No, lil' bit, it's me, Peter. Not to sound rude, but, what the fuck are you doing answerin' the phone," he asked?

"What are you talking about," I was confused, why wouldn't I answer the phone?

"I just got off the phone with Jasper. He is beyond upset. He's fucked up bad," Peter said sadly.

"What do you mean, what happened to him," I was scared now.

"I was kind of hopin' you could tell me," he told me.

"Why don't you tell me what you know, and I will tell you what I know," I said

"Jasper called. He was so upset. I could hardly make out what he was sayin' at first. All I can really tell ya, is that he said that he let the Major out, the way he was going on, I thought that maybe he had killed ya. He did say somethin', about bitin' ya," Peter said sounding confused.

"I told Jasper to let the Major out, that it would be better for me if he could claim me, in a more peaceful environment. He didn't really want to, but I convinced him that it would be safer for me, if he did it now, instead of after something bad happening. You know with this strange vampire, running around," I told him quietly.

I continued, "After he was, finished, he left. He said he needed to go hunt, that was over ten hours ago. I feel asleep right after he left."

"You say he did claim ya, are you alright? Did he hurt you at all," Peter sounded worried?

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm pretty bruised up. Please, Peter, don't tell Ethan about this. I don't want him upset with Jasper," I said.

"Jasper said that he bit you, is that true," he asked.

"Ye. . .yes, he did," I told him.

"Then why in the fuck are you talkin' to me? Ya, should be turning," he sounded like he didn't believe me.

"I don't know Peter. I know that he didn't suck any of the venom out. He didn't even seal the bite. It was still bleeding a little bit, when I woke up. Before you ask, I don't feel any different. My body hurts like hell, but I don't feel any of the things I was told, that a human feels going through the change," I was being honest with him.

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? Do ya mean to tell me that he bit ya, and left the venom in there, and ya don't feel nothin'," he asked?

"Exactly, now Peter, where is he? You said that he was in a bad way, what's wrong with him," I needed to know?

"Well, from what I have been able to put together from what he said, and what ya, just told me, he had to leave, or he would have drained ya. He went huntin', then, Jasper came back to his self, and remembered everythin' the Major did, includin' bitin' ya," he said slowly.

He continued," he wanted to call Carlisle, have him come to help with the change. I told him that I would call, if I thought it was necessary. I wanted to call you first. I didn't feel like you were in trouble, but I didn't want to get his hopes up. In case, ya know, if you hadn't answered."

"Peter, please, can you call him and tell him I need him? I need him to know that I'm OK. I need him, to hold me. Let him know, the pain of being away from him is unbearable. Never mind, I will call him myself," I told him.

"No, you had better let me call him. Just so you know, it may take him a few hours to get back to the cabin. He ran for like six hours straight, before stoppin'," he told me.

"Oh, well, then call him, tell him I said for him to hurry. I'm in pain. The pain will go away when I can hold him again," I was feeling the tears starting to fall.

"I will, just call me if ya need anythin' before he gets back. There's not much I can do, but I can talk to ya," he said.

"Thanks Peter, give my love to Ethan, and Char," I told him.

"I will, if you haven't seen Jasper, by tonight, call me," he was being serious again.

"OK, bye Peter," I said.

With that he was gone. I decided that I would sit in the living room and read; I knew that there wasn't much else I could do. So, I sat and started reading.

It wasn't long after that, that, my phone chirped letting me know I had a text message. It was from Peter telling me that he had spoken with Jasper, and he was on his way back.

Apparently, he had started heading back even before Peter had talked to me. He was only four hours away. He also told me, that I would need to send Jasper all of my love, that he was hatin' himself for bitin' me.

I thanked him, told him that I would do that anyway. Then, I settled in to read. I did take note of the time, that way, when I knew he should be getting close. I could go outside to meet him.

After a couple of hours had passed, something was bugging me. I kept feeling like I was supposed to go get a pair of Jasper's pants, then go outside. It really sounded kind of stupid, so I ignored it.

It wouldn't leave me alone. Finally, I got up, went and got a pair of his jeans, then went outside. I was still limping some, not as much as I had been.

I got outside, and just stood on the porch. After about five minutes of standing there, I smelled it. It wasn't overly strong. It was like it was hours old, but it was still there. The smell was of cinnamon, cloves, and oranges, Jasper! It was his scent that should mean that he is right there with me, but he wasn't.

I looked out as far as I could see, he wasn't there. I decided to try to follow the scent. Maybe, the wind was blowing in such a way, that it was blowing his scent to me.

It took me a couple of minutes to finally figure out, by the scent, which way I thought I needed to go. I started walking, several times. I would lose the scent, and then I would have to walk around until I found it again.

I also noticed, that the further away from the cabin I went, the stronger the smell. It was fresher. I continued to follow the scent, after about an hour of this; I noticed that suddenly, there were two scents. The one I was following and the second one was like. It was coming from him?

I then looked up, past the trees. There he was. He was just coming through a cluster of trees. I was about to take off running. I noticed something about him. He was naked, no jeans, no shirt, and no shoes.

I looked at the jeans I was carrying for him, now, how in the hell did I know to bring him some pants? I didn't really care at this point; I took off running and flung myself at him.

That was a mistake. He caught me ok, but my body was still a little sore. So, when he caught me, he caught me where I was really extra sore. The pain shot through me, I yelped.

I felt him tense up, he immediately, dropped his hands from around my waist. I looked up at him, to see that he was looking down."Jasper, what's wrong, baby? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Of course not, why are you out here," he asked. His voice sounded strained.

"I felt like I should meet you, I brought you some jeans. I just felt like I should, looks like I was right. What happened to yours," I would have laughed if the situation was different. He didn't look like the Jasper I knew, but he didn't look like the Major either.

"How did you find the direction that I went in? Why are you out here without a jacket," he took the jeans from me and slid them on.

"Well, I don't feel cold, and it really was simple. I just followed your scent," I told him.

"How could you follow my scent? Have you ever, been able to do that before," he said, sounding confused?

He continued, "let's get back to the cabin. I don't like you out here without a jacket on. I do need to ask you though, are you alright? I know that I bit you, why aren't you turning?"

"Let's get back to the cabin, I think that we both need to talk," I said while taking his hand in mine.

He was still looking down, so, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as I could, "I love you, Jasper, please, don't feel bad."

He gently picked me up, and started running. We were back at the cabin within a few minutes. He opened the door and put me down gently. He just stood there, looking down. I took his hand, and led him over to the couch.

I had to push him down. It hurt. I was still in pain, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I pushed him back, and sat down in his lap. He wouldn't look at me, and he didn't move. He just kept his hands down at his sides.

"What's wrong, baby? Please, I need your arms around me," I told him.

"I should have never listened to you. I knew that the Major would fucking hurt you. What else is hurting, and do not lie to me, Isabella, I can feel your pain," his voice was stern, almost harsh.

"It's nothing; I have a couple of bruises. That's all, my body hurts, but it will heal. The bite, well, you never sealed it," I told him, afraid of his reaction.

"Remove your clothes, I need to see what I did to you," his voice was filled with authority.

"Jasper, please, it's nothing. I will start to feel bet. . ."he cut me off!

"I want to fucking see, what I fucking did to you. Now, either remove your clothes, or I will," he growled.

I got up and removed my shirt first, then removing my pants; I left my bra and panties on. It was the first time. He actually looked at me. It was my turn to look down, but I heard him.

He groaned, as if he was in physical pain, "oh god, Bella, what did I do to you? How could you even want to be around me after what I did?"

"Because I love you, it doesn't matter what you did. Right now, I need you to hold me," I told him.

"How can you ask me to touch you? I can't. Not after I hurt you so badly, I won't," he said quietly.

I just looked at him; I could feel the tears welling up, and then spill over. He didn't want me? I wasn't strong enough for him? I needed to be turned, then he would want me?

I didn't know which emotion was the strongest. I felt the pain of rejection, but, there was also anger. I decided that I would need to let him know, how I felt.

"Jasper Hale, I don't fucking care what you did or did not do! I love you. I need you. I need you to touch me, put your arms around me. I need you, to understand. I knew what I was doing, I asked to have the Major come out," I was yelling at this point.

I continued, "Yeah. I did get bruised up. Yes, I was bitten. Now, I will carry your mark forever! Since, you don't want to love me anymore; I guess that at least I will always have a reminder, that you loved me once. I will call and have Ethan come to pick me up. You won't have to worry about me ever again. As for the shit with Maria, you won't need to worry about that either."

"You can go ahead and go back to your family. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. I'll wait here, until, Ethan can get here to pick me up," I told him, then I put my hand over my mouth to try to stop the sob that was trying to come out, and ran into the bedroom.

I slammed the door, and got my suitcase. I started pulling out all of my stuff from the dresser and throwing it into the case. When I got to the lingerie, I pulled it out, held it to my chest, and collapsed on the floor.

I let go of the emotions, I was trying so hard to keep it, inside of me. The pain was beyond anything I had ever felt. It was like someone, had ripped a hole in my chest, and was shredding my heart.

I laid there on the floor, and started sobbing, harder than I ever had in my life. I knew then. I wouldn't survive, not without my Jasper.

I don't know how long I was there, before, I heard Jasper's voice. He sounded like he was in pain. Of course he was. He could feel my pain, that didn't mean anything. He still didn't want me.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I felt his arms around me. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He never let me go. He lies down next to me and kept his arms around me tightly, but, not too tight.

I turned so that my back was to him. He just rocked me gently, while telling me, "I'm so sorry, baby, please. I didn't mean that I didn't want you. It's killing me that I hurt you, that I bit you. Please, don't leave me. I'll do anything, to keep you from leaving me. I don't want to, no. I can't, live without you, baby. Please say you'll forgive me."

I turned to face him, "that's the problem, Jasper; you think that I need to forgive you, while I don't see anything to forgive you for. I knew, the danger that I faced with the Major. I didn't expect to get bitten, but I did. I don't know why. I haven't been changing. I'm thinking maybe there wasn't enough venom in the bite."

"I won't forgive you; there is nothing to forgive you for. I need you, Jasper; I love you so much that sometimes it scares me. I don't want to be anywhere, but, right here with you. I need you to forgive yourself. Please," I needed him to understand.

"I can do that, on one condition. I told you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you, but I need you to do something for me," his voice was filled with pleading.

"OK, what do you need, baby," I was willing to do anything myself.

"Promise me, you will let me take care of you the way I need to. Please, don't argue, just let me love you and take care of you," it sounded almost like he was begging.

"I think that I can handle that. If you will let me take care of you too," I told him.

"As long as you understand, that I need to take care of you first," he said while kissing the bite mark.

I just nodded at him. He reached around, undid my bra, and gently pulled the straps down my arms and off. Then, he reached down and removed my panties. I heard him gasp, as he looked at my legs. He then pulled me close to his body. He put his face into my neck and nuzzled me.

"You need to wait a couple of days before we make love again. Right now, I just need to hold you, and let you feel what I feel for you," he whispered.

Then he got up, removed his jeans, and lies back down next to me. He stayed far enough away so that he could look at the bite, closely.

After a minute, he spoke quietly," it's still open, it's not bleeding, but it could start again. I can try to close it, if you want me to."

I nodded for him to proceed. He leaned down and started to lick the bite. I felt the sting of his venom, and hissed. He stopped and looked at me, as if asking permission to continue.

I reached up and pulled his face to mine. I needed to feel his lips! I kissed him, while sending him my love. When he pulled back, to look at me, his eyes were filled with tears that would never fall.

Then I felt his love for me, he then leaned down to finish sealing the bite. It stung badly, but I tried not to let him know how badly.

After it was sealed, he spoke, his voice sounding sad, "we should probably go back; you need Carlisle to look at you. The bite was enough to have started the change; it looked like there was enough venom. However, you didn't, at least not like you should have."

He continued, "How were you able to track me by my scent? You shouldn't have been able to do that. Maybe, you were changed a little bit, your senses, at least the sense of smell, seems to be more like a vampire. What about your other senses, can you tell if there's any difference in the others?"

"I think maybe my eyesight. I saw you coming from pretty far away. Then, I really haven't had time to test anything. I do know, that my instinct told me to grab you some jeans, which, by the way, you have yet to explain why you were naked," I laughed, trying to ease some of the tension.

"I was really angry at myself. I started ripping everything; I could get my hands on. I actually ripped a couple of mountain lions apart. By the time I was done, my jeans were almost completely gone, and what was there, was soaked with blood. I didn't want to show up at the cabin looking like I did," he told me.

"Oh, I thought maybe. You were planning on trying to seduce me, by showing up like that. You were really sexy, coming through the trees with nothing on," I teased him.

"Don't even try to go there; your body is in need of rest, and healing. This is one time. I will not give in. I'll leave for a couple of days, if I need to, to make you wait until you are healed. So, are you going to be a good girl, or what," he was giving me his, I'm serious look.

"Fine, I'll be a good girl, only because my body is in a lot of pain. It's really strange too; it's not exactly like the pain I should be feeling from just having bruises. It hurts all over, and I feel hot, but, not in a fever type of way. Just hot, all over," I told him.

I continued, "as a matter of fact, your touch actually makes me feel better, you know, not as hot in whatever area you are touching."

He just looked at me, "I wonder if the venom is reacting on you, just in a different way than normal. You are part vampire after all."

"I think you might have something there. I do know that I do have some venom in my body. Not enough to make me a vampire, but, enough so that if I went to a human doctor, and they ran blood tests, they would find something strange about my blood."

I went on, "if Ethan hadn't of been a doctor, we probably would have had to come to Carlisle. Even though, I have been very lucky, the only times I have gotten sick, was when I used my shield too long. It seems that using my shield to long, weakens my body."

"I think that we should probably go back and let Carlisle check you out. I really don't want to leave here. I love being alone with you. I think, that I would feel better if Carlisle could check you out, make sure you are ok," he told me.

"Well, I guess, but could we wait until tomorrow to leave? Please, I know that we can't do anything, until I'm healed up. I just want to spend a little more time alone with you," I smiled at him, giving him my best pouting look.

"Fine, but we will be leaving, first thing tomorrow," he sighed.

"I just wish that we could have had more time, you know, to make love, I'm not sure if I will be comfortable, doing it in a house full of vampires. Especially, with Emmett, he would never let me hear the end of it! How are we going to do it," I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to be with Jasper, whenever I wanted to.

"We will work something out. I promise. You do realize that all of the mated people in our family do it all the time with everyone else in the house," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one that blushes, and we both know how much Emmett loves to make me blush," I needed him to understand, how embarrassing the thought, of everyone knowing what we were doing was to me.

"You can always threaten, to use your shield on Emmett, if he does or says anything. I know he doesn't want to experience that again," he laughed.

"Besides, you should hear Emmett and Rose when they are going at it! They fuck like rabbits," he was really laughing now.

I blushed. I so, did not, want to think of them like that! Then a thought hit me, "you're an empath, what in the hell did you do, you know, when they were all doing their thing?"

He laughed, really hard, "What else. I left the house!"

My stomach chose this time to let me know. It wanted food. "How about, I get up and go make myself something to eat, maybe you could take a sho. . ."

His growl interrupted me, "I told you, I need to take care of you, and I will go fix you something to eat. Why don't you take a shower, then get dressed? By the time you are done, your lunch should be ready."

"And be sure that you don't put on any of the lingerie you have been wearing, I don't need you making it any harder for me," he smirked at me.

I gave him my innocent look, "now, would I do that to you?"

He glared at me, "do not give me that innocent look. I was serious; I will leave if you won't behave yourself."

"Fine, be that way, see if I care," I told him as I tried to get out of bed.

I was pulled back gently, "now. Where are you going? I wasn't done with you."

"Well, apparently, you were. I'm not staying in bed, naked, with you, if you won't let me do anything," I was really hoping he might change his mind.

He pulled me close to him, and whispered seductively in my ear, "I promise, as soon as you are better, I _will_ make it up to you. I can also, promise, that it may be days, before I let you get out of bed!"

His words made my body shiver. I just smiled at him, "OK, now, can I get up and take a shower. I'm starving."

"Yeah, do you want something hot, or just a sandwich," he asked.

"A sandwich is fine. I will be quick. I took a hot bath earlier," I told him.

"If it's alright with you, I want to call Carlisle. I want to make sure he is there when we get back. I want him to check you out, completely. I will need to tell him what happened. Of course I won't go into details, but he needs to know that you were bitten," he sounded so sad.

"OK, but if he gets mad, or tells any of the rest of the family, he will not be touching me. I'm as much to blame, if not more so than you are," I wasn't going to allow the family to blame him.

"I don't think that he will really say anything. He will be too caught up in why you aren't changing. He will want to make sure you are alright," he told me.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, you make your call. When I get done eating, I need to call Peter, let him know you are ok," I said.

"I'll call him too, unless you want to talk to Ethan," he looked kind of scared.

"No, not right now. Just so you know, I made Peter; promise not to tell Ethan what happened. I don't want him to worry. Once Carlisle is certain, that I'm alright, then I will have to tell him. He will see the scar, and it would upset him more, if I hadn't told him about it," I told him.

I jumped up, kissed him, and went to take my shower. I knew that eventually, the whole family would find out about it, I couldn't hide the scar. I didn't want the family mad at him. I actually was kind of happy about it. I was marked, even as a human. I understood the meaning. I belonged to him! I couldn't wait, until I could show it off.

**Jasper POV**

After Bella went into the bathroom to take her shower, I picked up my cell phone. This was going to be the hardest call. I have ever had to make. How was I going to explain to someone who was like my father, that I bit her? The worst part is, I had to tell him, that I bit her while making love to her, and she was pretty bruised up.

I'm not even going to use the excuse that it was the Major, who did it. No, for all intents and purposes, I am the Major. I just hope that he wouldn't be too disappointed in me.

I hit the speed dial button that would ring Carlisle's phone. It rang once, "Jasper. I was wondering if we would be hearing from you soon. You realize that you have kept Bella all to yourself, for several days now?"

"Emmett is threatening to come and find you, to bring her back here. He says that you have had her long enough, it's his turn to spend time with her," he laughed.

I didn't say anything; I didn't really know how to start. After a minute of me not saying anything to him, he finally asked, "son, what's wrong, I thought that you would find that funny? Are you alright, is Bella alright?"

"Carlisle, I don't know how to tell you this. I know that once you hear what happened, you will be disappointed in me again," I said quietly.

"Son, please tell me what is wrong. Is Bella alright, I won't be disappointed in you. Whatever happened. We can get through it together," he sounded so sincere.

"When we get back, I need you to check her out. She was ah. . .shit, how do I say this without you jumping to conclusions? Well, when we were making love, I, bit, her. She isn't going through the change, though. We don't really understand it, there was enough venom to start the change, but she didn't," I told him.

I went on to tell him about how the Major came out and claimed her. I also had to tell him about her bruises and the pain she was experiencing in her body. He was quiet, letting me tell him everything.

I made sure to tell him that she seemed to have picked up some enhancement, in her senses, at least smell, how, she was able to track me. When I was done, the first question he had for me, well, it shocked me, I never expected this question.

"Son, are you alright? I know how bad you must feel knowing, that you caused her pain. She isn't afraid of you, now, is she? She's alright being around you now," he was concerned, for me.

"Carlisle, she told me that she had nothing to forgive me for, but she made sure that I understood that I needed to forgive myself. She told me that no matter what, she loves me, and wants to be with me," I told him.

"I hope you understand what a precious gift. You have been given in Bella. You have something very few people. Human, and vampires alike ever get to experience, unconditional love. Don't ever underestimate her. She is a very special young lady, and I truly believe in my heart, that she is perfect for you," he said.

He went on to say, "You have always had the hardest time with the diet, and have always been harder on yourself, then on anyone else. Now, you have a young lady who is your mate, who brings out the best in you, as well as, helps you to be a stronger man."

"What are you talking about Carlisle, I fucking bit her. I was so rough with her that she has bruises all over her body. What if I had killed her? I lost control and hurt her," I yelled.

He laughed, "that's exactly what I'm talking about, son. You see what you did, and you think of yourself as weak, because of it. You don't stop to think, about what you _could_ have done, but stopped yourself. Yes, you bit her, but if you were as much of a monster as you think you are. You would have drained her. You didn't. You stopped yourself, while she may be in pain, and she is still alive. Son, to me, you are one of the strongest men, I have ever known, and I'm proud, to call you son."

I was shocked; I never looked at it that way. I suddenly felt like I had been carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, and suddenly, the weight was gone! For the first time in my life, I had nothing to say. I couldn't argue with him.

"Son, don't tell me I actually rendered you speechless! That would be a first," he laughed.

"Ah. . . actually, you did," I said.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. So, when are you two coming home," he was still laughing.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning. I think that she wanted me all to herself one more night. I already told her that I didn't want to make love to her until she had time to heal a little bit, but she still wants one more night," I told him.

"That's probably for the best, son. I know that you two love each other, still. She is mostly human, and needs to heal," he said.

"I guess that we will see you tomorrow then, just be careful, remember, we still haven't found that vampire that's been hanging around here. We haven't had anything happen since you have been gone, just be careful all the same," he told me.

"We will, thanks Carlisle for everything. I feel so much better after talking to you," I was so grateful to him.

"Not a problem, son. Just give Bella our love, we'll see you both tomorrow," he hung up.

Bella came out shortly after that, as soon as I saw her, I ran to her scooped her up, and swung her around. She was laughing; I hugged her, and kissed her passionately!

I sent her my love. She sent me hers back. She finally said, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but please, don't stop it. I love seeing you like this, carefree, and you are smiling, no, laughing! You deserve to be happy!"

"You, you make me happy, and as long as you are happy. I'm happy," I laughed again!

"Wow, this I could get used to, now, that you are really happy, do you think that maybe we could, ah. . ."she stopped.

I was giving her that "look" that told her she had better not finished that question. I didn't care if she was pouting, I was free. I felt really free, for the first time in my long existence, and I was in love with a beautiful, caring, sexy, and insatiable woman, who couldn't seem to get enough of me. The best part of it all; she was in love with me!

I couldn't wait to get back to the house, now. I wanted my family to see how happy she made me. She was mine, and I was hers, finally. I belonged to someone. I belonged, to her.

**A/N Please leave a review. I would love to know how you liked the way I handled, the bite. Sorry, I just couldn't turn her, yet.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks again to my wonderful beta, KareBear1965, she makes me want to be a better writer. A warning: there is a small lemon in this chapter! Just so you guys know, I posted this chapter, a day early!**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, I just love doing naughty things to them!**

**Bella POV**

WoW! That is all I can think of. Jasper is in the shower. I'm packing the last of my stuff. I can't help but think back on everything that happened after Jasper's call to Carlisle.

I had finished dressing, and went out to join Jasper in the living room. I didn't get very far. He ran over and scooped me up! He swung me around, and then kissed me, well; let me put it like this. He had never kissed me like that before!

He laughed and put me down. I don't know what Carlisle had said to him, but I would have to thank him later. I had never, seen Jasper like this. He was lighter, like he had been weighted down with guilt, now, it was all gone.

I liked this Jasper! Unfortunately, he still wouldn't let me make love until I was healed. At this point, I didn't really care. I take that back, I did care. I was so happy, just being here with Jasper.

We sat and talked for the rest of the day. We did play card games for awhile. We laughed, talked, Jasper actually joking around, making me laugh. I almost forgot that my body was still hurting.

I didn't really know what to make of the pain. It didn't burn. I just felt really hot, and it had nothing to do with the bruises. It was, all over my body.

Jasper fixed me a really nice dinner, steak, with baked potatoes, and a nice salad. I still can't get over the fact that he can cook, really good.

The bite was still stinging a little, not really enough to be uncomfortable, just enough to let me know it was there. I couldn't wait until I could get back to the house; I wanted to show it off!

Silly, I know, but it meant that I was Jasper's! No other vampire could claim me now. It goes deeper than marriage. I was proud of it.

Don't get me wrong, I still wanted to get married. As long as it was Jasper that I was marrying. I loved him so much; I would give my life for him!

That's exactly what I would be doing, eventually. He would bite me, and then I would be turned. I would be his, forever! It's what I have always dreamed of. If only this shit with Maria wasn't standing in our way.

I had been thinking about some things that might be helpful, in that regard. I knew that Jasper had talked about checking my senses out, you know, to see if they had been enhanced like he was thinking.

I am thinking that I'm some kind of freak. I get bitten, but I don't turn. What if I can't be turned? I had been thinking about that, that scared me more than even Maria did. What if I was doomed to stay this frail human, grow older, and die?

Jasper must have felt what I was feeling, he came out of the bathroom, in only a towel, "darlin', why are you feeling, scared, and sad?"

He came over to me. I groaned, why did he have to have only a towel on? My emotions quickly changed to lust, and I was about to remove the towel, but he backed off!

Stupid empathic vampire! He sure knows how to torment a girl. If I was honest with myself, my mind wants to jump his bones, my body says not yet. Right now, I hate my body.

I looked up at him. He was smirking at me! I was never going to be able to do this, if he didn't stop that shit. Finally, he said, "well, I'm still waiting for you to tell me what's wrong."

The towel was really low on his hips, ok, time to cheat a little here. I thought about our times of love making. I felt the lust building up in me. Then I sent it to Jasper!

The look on his face was priceless! I knew that it had accomplished what I wanted to do, his towel became a tent. I reached up and pulled him down so that I could kiss him.

He moaned, then said, "Bella, you are cheating. I'm still not touching you."

I reached down, and removed the towel, while still kissing him. I pulled back a little, and told him, "That's ok cowboy. I'm doing all the work here. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

I kissed him again, then started to kiss down his neck. I started to kiss, lick, and suck my way down his, chest, abdomen, and then to the promise land.

He was growling, low, "Bella, please. You don't have to do this."

"I want to do it, for you. Now shut your fucking mouth and enjoy this, please. If I'm not doing it right, let me know, I need to make you feel good," I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

I reached down, and took his length in my hand. I started to stroke him, with one hand, while I grabbed his balls with my other. He was growling.

After a few strokes with my hand, I licked and kissed my way down his hip, to his upper thigh. Then, I went up the inside of his thigh, getting close, but making sure to go around his, very hard cock.

He groaned, but I wanted to make him wait a little bit longer. So, I repeated my actions, on his other hip. I could tell he was starting to come unglued.

I stopped all actions for just a few seconds, before lightly putting my lips on the head of his cock. I kissed, licked, and then sucked just the head. I could taste his precum it tasted like him, spicy.

Then, I went down as far as I could, swirling my tongue. I started going up and down, using my hand, to fill in for what I couldn't get into my mouth. I sucked, and used my teeth as I was coming back up his shaft.

He started growling, "Fuck, Bella. Your mouth is so fucking hot! This feels so fucking good."

His growls were doing things to my body. I found myself growling, as I was going up and down, and that, seemed to drive him wild.

His growls were getting louder. His body was shaking, a little, "shit, I'm about to cum. You can stop, and I'll just shoot my load into the towel."

I just continued, going faster. I felt him reach down, as if he was going to try to pull me off. I grabbed his ass, and started using my teeth, and going faster. I was going to finish this, this time with him in my mouth.

It didn't take long, a few more strokes, and he came in my mouth. He tasted so good. I drank everything he gave me, and made sure, I got it all!

I continued to lick and suck for a few more seconds. When I finally, released him out of my mouth, he was breathing hard. I knew I had succeeded, in doing what I had wanted to do.

I gave him pleasure. I went to stand up, and before I even knew that he had moved, he had me pinned down to the bed. He was kissing me with a little more force than he normally did, however, it wasn't painful.

He was growling, and I was beginning to wonder if I had brought the Major out again. He kissed me for another minute, then, lowered his head, and nuzzled my neck. I knew. He was trying to calm himself down.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us talking. Finally, he spoke, a seductive tone in his voice, "that was the hottest, fucking thing. I have ever felt, other than being inside you. Now, my sweet, Isabella, it's your turn."

"I thought you said I had to wait, until my body was healed," I told him.

He pulled back enough to look me in the eyes; he gave me his sexy smirk, and said, "I told you I wasn't touching you. I am keeping my word. You forget. I have my power."

A few seconds later, it hit me. Lust, a really strong wave of it! I could feel the sensations, building up in my lower abdomen, and go straight to my pussy! It was a few seconds later. I had a very intense orgasm.

After I came down off of the high, of my climax, I was trying to catch my breath. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, and then Jasper broke the silence, "we really need to get up and hit the road."

"Yeah, I know. Now, I have to go take another shower, and change my pants," I complained.

He laughed at me, "so NOT, my fault. You started it! I'm not about to let you get away without, getting some pleasure out of it."

"I wanted to give you something, without expecting anything in return. Then you have to go and cheat," I told him trying to sound offended.

"Go, and take your shower. I will get everything loaded up in the truck. Get the clothes you want to wear out of your suitcase, then I will take it out, along with my stuff," he was trying to change the subject.

I took a quick shower, dressed, then, made sure that I had packed up everything. I really did not want to leave. Here, we had privacy; we could do, whatever, we wanted, whenever, we wanted to. We could even walk around naked, if we wanted to.

There was a part of me that wanted to get back to the family. I wasn't sure that I wanted to have to deal with Emmett. I'm sure that he would be trying to make me blush. I just hope that he wouldn't be too bad, but then, who am I kidding. This is Emmett!

We talked on the way back; Jasper actually started telling some jokes. We also talked about, what might be going on with my body, and the bite. Jasper said that Carlisle, would want to run some tests, both medical, and to see if my senses had indeed enhanced, or not.

I talked to Jasper about just letting the family know, that he had bitten me. Since nothing seemed to have happened, like me being turned, I figured if I told them, it would be better. I didn't want them to get angry with him, especially, since it was something that was just a part of being mated.

I made sure he understood, that I would not allow the family to get angry, or hurt him. If I had no problem with it, why should they? I also shared with him, that I had a couple of ideas that concerned the mystery vampire; however, I wanted to wait until we spoke with the whole family.

The time flew, and before I realized it, we were pulling into the drive way. We hadn't even, finished parking before Emmett was at my door, pulling it open, and then pulling me out of the truck.

After giving me one of his famous bear hugs, he tucked me under his arm, and carried me into the house. I heard Jasper growling, "put her down Emmett. She needs to be checked out, she has been in some pain."

"Why Bro? Don't tell me that you bit her, while fuc. . ."he was interrupted by Esme.

"Emmett, if you know what is good for you, you will stop right there! I do not want to hear you using that kind of language, especially, when it concerns, your brother and his human mate," she was really upset with Emmett.

It did not escape my notice that Jasper had frozen, not even breathing. Emmett, as well as Edward noticed this. I then noticed that Edward was staring at me in shock.

"I think that maybe, I should let everyone know, that yes, I was bitten. Yes, it was Jasper that bit me, and no the venom was not sucked out," I told them.

I went on, "we don't know why I didn't start turning. However, I seem to be having something going on with my body. I will tell you this much, not one of you, will say anything to Jasper to make him feel worse than he already does. I'm proud that he was able to mark me, now. I belong to him!"

"Whoa, she's a fiery little thing, ain't she. Looks like you found the perfect mate," Emmett told Jasper!

"I have to agree with you there, Bro," Jasper told him.

Carlisle spoke up then, "Bella, how are you feeling? Jasper said something about your body hurting. If you are up to it, I would like to run a few tests."

"Now, would be fine with me, where would you like to do the exam," I asked.

"We could go into my office; I have an exam room set up there. It doesn't have everything, yet. I started setting it up, mostly, for you, when I realized that you were Jasper's mate," he told me.

I felt like crying. He went out of his way, to make sure that he would be equipped to take care of me. Now, I understood what Ethan was talking about, when he said that the Cullens would love me.

I went over to Carlisle and gave him a hug. I think that I surprised him. He didn't move for a few seconds. Finally, he gave me a quick hug, I then told him "thank you", for whatever, he said to Jasper to make him feel so good.

Emmett chose that time to come over to me, "so now that you and Jasper have gotten it on, will we hear you guys breaking furniture? Maybe, we could have a contest to see how many times you can do it, before you tire out!"

Of course, I was blushing, Emmett, being Emmett, and doesn't know when to shut his mouth, went on, "hey Bella can we see the bite mark, or did he bite you in a place for his eyes only?"

I heard Jasper growling, then I saw him crouch down in an attack position. He was about to go after Emmett. His growls became louder, then just before he launched himself at his brother, I moved forward.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Just as Jasper moved to jump Emmett, I stepped forward, enough to grab Jasper's shirt. I meant to pull him back by his shirt. Instead, it was ripped off of his body!

Shit, what the fuck did I just do? Everyone had frozen, including Jasper, who had a look of shock on his face. As a matter of fact, they all did.

I looked over at Emmett. He had started to laugh. I glared at him, trying to get him to understand, now was not a good time, to further antagonize Jasper.

Jasper looked over at Carlisle, and said, "She shouldn't have been able to do that. She literally, ripped the shirt off of me; humans can't do that, not that easily."

"Bella, let's get you to my office, so I can check you out," Carlisle, told me.

We headed up the stairs, after, I handed Jasper his now ruined shirt! I knew that Jasper wanted to come with me, but, there were a couple of things that I needed to discuss with Carlisle, as a doctor, and a vampire.

Before going all the way upstairs, I turned around and asked Edward, if he would take Jasper, hunting. I really needed to talk to Carlisle, without Jasper over hearing everything.

Jasper tried to protest. I just looked at him, pleading for him to understand. I sent him my love, and some feeling of trust, hoping that he would understand that I was trying to tell him, to trust me. I wasn't trying to hide anything from him; I just needed to find out some information.

I planned on telling him, what I found out. I just needed to know what we were working with here. If what I was beginning to fear was happening, then, it could cause Jasper pain. I wanted to make sure, what was happening, before I did that to him.

Even though it was embarrassing, I told Carlisle everything. I told him what was going on with my body. When I was sure that Edward and Jasper had left, I asked Carlisle what he thought was going on.

He told me that he wanted to run some tests, and that he didn't want to say anything until he was sure. I told him that there was a special test, I wanted him to do. He wholeheartedly agreed.

Before he started actually doing the tests, he told the rest of the family that he was going to be taking blood, and would they leave for about an hour. It didn't take that long, but he was going to do the other test, and didn't want the family knowing anymore about it.

He told me it would be several days, before he had all of the results. In the meantime, he wanted to run tests, to see what all I could do. He already knew that I had at least a little, inhuman strength.

He told me that he wanted me to rest before doing those tests. He also, wanted to wait until everyone was there to do the tests. We would start the tests after I had rested, and then eaten.

I ended up, tossing and turning, not being able to fall asleep. Jasper wasn't here, with me. The pain was in my chest, and the pull was there as well. The agony, I felt when he was gone; I thought would kill me, if he didn't hurry and come back to me.

I decided to try to think about, when we were making love. Maybe then, I could at least relax. The only thing it ended up doing, was making me want Jasper to make love to me.

As I continued to lie there, I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of danger. I knew that it was just Carlisle, and I here. I didn't know if the danger was for me, or someone else, just that it was very real.

I got up and went to the window. It was twilight outside, not yet completely dark. I looked but saw nothing. The feeling was getting worse. I knew, without seeing anyone or anything, a trap, had been set!

I took off for Carlisle's office. He heard me running, and had the door open and met me in the hall, "Bella, what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"Carlisle, can you call Jasper? Something is wrong! Please, call him now," I was yelling, terrified for the family.

"Ok, I'll call right now. What should I tell him," he asked?

"That he needs to come home, now, there is danger," I was crying, now.

Carlisle called first Jasper's phone, then, he tried Edward's. No answer, he tried to call everyone's phone. No one was answering. I started to really panic then.

"Carlisle, why aren't they answering? What could have happened? What if the mystery vampire was able to catch them off guard," I was shaking.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but you should try to calm down. What if Jasper is still hunting, and he feels your panic," he asked?

I thought of something, after he had finished speaking. I went to the window, looking out. It was then that I saw him.

I could tell he had brown hair, looked like it was in a pony tail. He really wasn't that far from the house. He appeared to be alone. At least I saw no one else.

He was walking towards the house, like he was trying to sneak up on us. I yelled for Carlisle. He was there in a second, he then ran at vampire speed, down to the back door, where this vampire was headed. I took off after him!

When I got to the back door, I looked out to see Carlisle facing this vampire. I became terrified for Carlisle; this vampire was almost built like Emmett. There was no way, Carlisle could fight this vampire on his own, and win.

I did what I had thought about earlier. I took all of the fear, that I had been feeling, and pushed it out, in the direction of the pull. Or at least what I thought was the direction.

I watched, as this vampire just stood there, in a crouch. I could tell that Carlisle was talking to him, at vampire speed. I wanted to go out there, to do something; I couldn't just stand there, and watch Carlisle get hurt or worse.

I also knew that if I went out there, I could distract the vampire, and then Carlisle could attack. Then again, I could end up distracting Carlisle instead. I wasn't sure what to do.

I sent out more of the fear, and just kept sending it. I looked up and then saw that the vampire was just about to pounce on Carlisle, then, all hell broke loose!

I heard a roar that caused the glass in the windows to vibrate. It was terrifying. Right after the roar, I saw Jasper break through the trees. I couldn't really see him at first, he was just a blur. He stopped for a second, before heading straight for the vampire!

The vampire took off, with Jasper hot on his heels. It was several seconds later. The rest of the family broke through the trees. Emmett and Edward immediately, took off after Jasper.

Carlisle came running up to me and asked me if I was alright. I told him that physically, I was, but I was worried about Jasper. I needed him to calm me down, shit, I just needed him.

The rest of the family came over to us, to make sure we were alright. Carlisle, told them what had happened, telling them that he tried to talk to the vampire. However, he never spoke back to him.

They told us what had happened while out hunting. It seems that my feeling of a trap was right; they had been ambushed by, ten newborns!

The fight didn't last very long, but that Jasper was fighting, when he suddenly doubled over. All they knew was that, Jasper roared, and then took off, after ripping off the newborn's head!

Alice and Rose were going back to where they had left all of the newborns, so they could burn the parts. Carlisle, told them to wait and let Emmett either go with them, or go instead of them. No sense in taking chances, he told them.

We all went back inside, and Carlisle told everyone to stay together, until, the guys were back, and we knew if there were anymore newborns. We stayed in the living room, but we were all anxiously waiting for our mates return.

Carlisle was checking Esme over, like any mate does, when they have been in danger. She kept insisting that she was unharmed, still Carlisle wanted to see for himself.

After that, he made sure that everyone else was ok. He came over to me and spoke quietly, "I just wanted to remind you, that when Jasper gets back, it will probably be the Major you see. He will need to check you out, and he will need to claim you again. That is what mated vampires do, after a threat, or a fight."

"I know, Carlisle. I don't care. I just need him to come back, even if he does need to claim me. I hope that I can physically, do whatever, he needs me to do, even if it hurts. Just promise me that you won't let anyone interfere, or try to stop him. I couldn't handle it, if someone got hurt, trying to help me," I told him.

"What if he bites you again," Rose asked?

"I don't think he will. If he does, well, I guess I will just have to live with it. I just need to take care of him," I said softly.

It was another hour, before the guys came back. Sure enough, as Jasper came walking across the yard, I could tell, the Major was out. His walk was straighter. His shoulders were pulled back, and the look on his face, there was anger, and a fierceness, in the way he moved.

I could tell his eyes were black. If I wasn't mated to him, I would have been terrified of this vampire that was making his way to me. I ran out to meet him. I needed him to calm me down. I needed to calm him down.

He stopped just before I got to him, held out his arms, and let me walk into his embrace, "are you alright Isabella? Were you harmed? Do not lie to me."

Before I could answer, he had picked me up and ran me up to our room. He placed me gently on the bed, then proceeded to undress me. After he had removed all of my clothing, he then, took all of his clothes off.

Then he spent the next few minutes, checking every inch of my body, looking for wounds. Only when he found none, that weren't already there, did he seem to relax.

He then lies down with me, pulling me close to his body. He kissed me passionately, then, nuzzled his face in my neck. I knew this always seemed to calm him down quickly. While I normally enjoyed, this time with him, my body was still in pain. I said nothing to him.

After a few minutes, I was asleep. My mate was safe. I was safe, and all was as it should be, at least for now.

**Major POV**

I still can't believe that I didn't know those fucking newborns were there, until they were right up on us. Alice, knew they were there, but, not in enough time to warn us.

There were only ten of them. Not really enough of a threat, to us. If they got to the house, that was a totally different story. I knew that this was fucking a trap, but all I could do was fight, and kill these fuckers.

Just as I was taking down the last one, it hit me. I had never felt fear that strongly before! It actually doubled me over. As soon as it hit me, I also knew where it was coming from; Isabella!

I ripped, the motherfucker's head off, and threw it. Then, I took off for the house. I knew that Carlisle was the only one at the house with her, if there were any newborns at the house. They could both be dead by now!

I ran faster than I have ever run in my existence. Just as I was about to break through the trees, I could feel him. The bastard, was feeling, success, smugness, and victorious!

I roared, and broke through. I charged straight at the fucker. He took off. I wanted to go back and check on my mate, but I needed to catch this one, that would dare, to try to harm my mate!

Not but a few seconds later, I could feel Edward and Emmett following us. I knew there was no way that he would get away this time. Edward was faster. Therefore, he would eventually, catch up to him.

I still can't believe the bastard got away from us! It was like one minute he was there, the next, he was gone. We did notice that, there was no scent as we followed him.

We split up as soon as we realized we had lost him. Without a scent, we had no idea what direction to go in. Edward did say, he caught a few fleeting thoughts. We now know that he does work for Maria.

We continued to look, for another hour. Finally, we knew we needed to burn the newborns that we had killed, before they could fuse themselves back together. I needed to get back to my mate.

We made quick work, building a fire, then throwing all the body parts in. Edward knew that I needed to get back to Bella; he told me that they would stay, make sure that everything burned.

I was fucking pissed off! It seemed that every time, we were caught off guard. I mean, every fucking time, there was an attack of some sort. We had no warning.

There had to be some way to catch this fucker. I just needed to think. Right now, I just needed to check my mate, make sure she was unharmed. I needed her, in a bad way.

Yeah, I knew that I had hurt her. I bit her. I really tried not to, but she felt so fucking good. Her pussy was so tight, so hot. Shit, now I'm so fucking hard. I started running.

I walked into the yard, and my mate came out to greet me. I stopped. I wanted her to be the one to come to me. I held out my arms. She walked into them. I asked if she was unharmed. However, I never gave her the chance to answer me.

I just took her up to our room. I had ever intention of checking her out and then claiming her again. After removing our clothes, I checked her over making sure there were no fresh wounds on her. When I was assured that she was unharmed, I lie down with her, kissed her, and then nuzzled her neck.

While the need to claim, her was strong enough to be painful to me, I knew that her body had not yet healed. I would have to wait. I felt her relax. I felt her love and concern for me, and she then fell asleep in my arms.

I needed to talk to the family; there was no way that we could leave my mate this vulnerable again. We needed to come up with some way, of catching this fucking vampire! As of right now, I had no clue as to how to do it, that just fucking pissed me off even more!

Shit, I was projecting. My mate was whimpering. I sent her some calm, and peace. Then, I got up, got dressed, and then put a t-shirt on my mate. After, I had covered her up; I called Esme, Rose, and Alice to come into the room. When they got there, I told them I wanted them to stay in the room with Isabella. I needed to go, and talk with the men, try to come up with a plan.

I sent her some more calm, and peace. Then, I got up and went downstairs. I think that Carlisle was surprised to see me, "son, is Bella alright? I'm a little confused, why didn't you claim her, like you normally would have? I think it is best that you didn't. I'm just curious."

With authority I told him, "She still needs to heal. Once I was able to spend time with her, I was able to calm down enough to control myself. I _will_ be claiming her again, and soon, but she will be healed first."

"Son, am I addressing Jasper, or the Major," Carlisle asked?

"The Major, we need to come up with something, some way to catch this fucking vampire, that is threatening to harm my mate," I told him.

"Without a scent to follow, I don't see how we can do that. I haven't really been able to read his mind, with the exception of this last time. It wasn't clear, and all I really found out, is that he is working for Maria. That in itself is disturbing. What does Maria have to do with Bella," Edward spoke quietly.

It was then, that I realized that, I had not told them what Bella had revealed to me at the cabin. I told them everything that she had told me. I felt their anger, and their pain that they felt, both for me, as well as my mate.

I told them that Peter, Char, and Ethan had been told to just locate the fucking bitch, then, I would deal with her. The problem with that idea was obvious to everyone, if we had not caught this other fucking vampire, I wouldn't be able to leave my mate to deal with Maria.

I decided that it was time to call Peter. There were some other things that we also needed to deal with. That, of course, being, what was going on with my mate, because of the bite. If I was human, I think that I might have started to shut down, being overwhelmed, with all of this fucking shit.

I picked up my phone; I was about to hit the speed dial, for Peter's phone. Fucking asshole, always did this shit, almost, every, fucking, time, I was about to call him!

I answered before the first ring was done, "Peter, I was just about to call you for an update. What's going on at your end? Have you found the fucking bitch?"

"Actually, we still have not been able to locate her. Did somethin' else happen, sir," he asked?

"Yes, we were ambushed, by a group of newborns. They were very young, not more that a few days old. It was a trap, a distraction, so that the fucking, no smell, vampire, could try to get to my mate. He failed once again, we almost had him, but lost him," I told him.

I continued. "Isabella is well, and unharmed. This is just fucking, pissing me off! We will be trying to come up with a plan to catch him. In the meantime, do what you can to find the fucking bitch."

"Major, how is Bella? I haven't talked to her, since she told me that you had bitten her. Is she still, doin' well," he asked?

"Yes, but there seems to be some changes. We don't know the full extent, yet. She was actually able to rip my shirt off of my body, easily. Carlisle is running some tests. We are waiting for the results," I said.

"Major, I need you to listen to me. I feel like you need to include her in comin' up with a plan. Have you tested her abilities yet," he sounded like he was concerned with my answer.

"No, not yet. She is resting, once she is up. We will be doing some tests then. It seems that some of her senses have been enhanced," I told him.

"Good, my knower is tellin' me, that she could be the key to catchin' the asshole that seems to think, it's ok to mess with the Major's mate. Let her, she knows somethin' that you don't know yet. I know you need to protect her, just let her be a part of whatever plannin' you do. That's all I'm sayin', sir," he was nervous.

"Fine, keep me informed. Tell Ethan, that I will have Isabella, call him later. I will keep you informed of anything we find out," I said. With that I hung up.

I looked up just in time, to see my mate, come down the stairs. She was beautiful, and all I wanted to do was grab her and run back to our room and take her again. I couldn't do that though. There was much that we needed to discuss; besides, she needed to wait a few days, to make sure her body was strong.

After that, I would take her to our room, and she would know that she is mine! I would have her, maybe even stay in our room for days. I really needed to get my thoughts of her, naked, under me, her wet, hot, pussy wrapped around my dick, out of my head.

My mate has me all messed up! I wouldn't have it any other way, but I really needed to focus. She ran straight to me and wrapped her arms around me, tightly.

After a minute, Esme came in and told her that she had made her a sandwich, with some soup. I told her after she ate; we were going to have a meeting. She was to be there, and we would also, start testing her, to see if she has changed any.

An hour later, we had been discussing strategies, when Bella finally spoke, "I think that I might have a way, that we might be able to catch him off guard, but Jasper you need to listen to everything I have to say, before you make a decision."

I just nodded for her to continue, "we still don't know what I can do if anything. There is one thing that is very clear; this vampire is able to be close enough to hear us, without us knowing he's there. I think that every time he has been close. I have felt his presence. What if, we could come up with a way, for me to communicate to someone, without actually speaking out loud?"

She went on, "I could let everyone know that he was close, and maybe, even what direction he's in. Then, Edward could try to read his thoughts, and find out exactly where he's at. You could then, ambush him!"

Everyone, including myself was looking at her, in shock. How in the fuck, did she, a human, get to be so smart? I was one lucky bastard, having a mate that was perfect, for the Major.

Then, I realized the problem with her idea, "Isabella, the idea, while being a good one, has one slight catch to it."

"I already thought of that, I know that you are going to ask how am I supposed to tell someone without talking, since Edward can't read my mind. It's simple really; we will pick one certain emotion. When I feel the vampire close by, I can send you that emotion, which you can then, relay to Edward," she said it like she thought it would work!

Again, we just stood there in shock. Now, why in the fuck, didn't I think of that? I knew that she had been able to send me her feelings, and with her staying inside, it would keep her out of danger, yet, we could finally, catch this vampire.

Now, I understood, what Peter meant, when he told me to make sure, she was included in the planning. One thing I needed to do before agreeing to this, though.

Turning to Alice, I asked, "Alice, can you see if this will work?"

She started looking into the future, after a minute. She smiled, "yes. It looks like it will work".

Edward was frowning, "Alice, tell him the rest of it".

I looked at Alice and waited, "fine, while I see that we do capture the vampire, I can't see his face. Also, I can't see Bella, after he is captured. I don't know why, just that she disappears after he is caught."

"What does that mean," Bella asked?

"It could mean several things. You haven't made a decision, about something that happens after he is caught, or someone else hasn't made a decision. I really don't know," Alice said, I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Or it could mean that something happens to Bella," I said, getting angry at the thought she might get hurt.

Alice again spoke up, "no. I see her later. She is fine".

I saw Edward smiling, and looking at me, then at Bella, "OK, what did you see? Do not, tell me nothing, I need to know," I said this at vampire speed.

Edward answered me at vampire speed, "she sees you and Bella. The two of you are getting married, she saw both of you, dressed for your wedding, and smiling!"

He continued, "You might not want to tell her that, you really need to ask her first."

I know I had the biggest fucking grin on my face! I knew I wanted to marry her, but I needed to ask her first. I look over at her. She is giving me the "what the fuck" look! Shit, how am I going to explain this to her?

Bless his heart; Edward did it for me, "Bella. Alice saw you and Jasper in the future, you both are very happy. That's why Jasper is grinning!"

"Oh, ok. So, when do we start the tests, to see if I can do anything, more like a vampire," she asked?

"Right now, if you are up to it," I told her.

"Let's do it! I want to get this vampire, so I can get on with my life," she was excited.

After two hours, and many different scenarios, we now know what Bella was capable of. It seems she has more strength, not much. She could probably, hurt a human, but, not a vampire. She can also track a vampire, by their scent. It is flawed, as she has to know what she is smelling, or should I say who.

She could track me every time, but, not the others. It seems she had trouble keeping track of the scent, if it was another's. Even with mine, she had to stop, while tracking, to pick it up when she would lose it.

She could see better, in the dark, as well as farther away. While it was dark, she could see, vaguely, but was not always, correct when trying to guess who it was. She could at least tell that there was someone there, which a human could not.

We did not try to see if her shield had gotten stronger, she was tired, and hungry. We would wait until tomorrow to test her shield. She needed to eat, and rest. Her body was still giving her problems, as far as pain.

I just hoped that when the time came, she could at least protect herself, until we could catch this vampire that was causing us so many problems. I held her as she fell asleep; it was so peaceful, holding her, feeling her against me.

Yeah, I still wanted to fuck her. I would wait. Until then, I could picture our wedding. I couldn't wait, for that day to come. As she slept, I pictured her in a beautiful gown, created just for her. Myself, waiting at the alter for her. Yeah, I would have to ask her, and soon.

Maybe, I would ask her tomorrow. Well, maybe, I should wait until, the tests come back. What if something shows up, that her life is in danger.

I hoped it wouldn't. Yeah, I think that I should ask her tomorrow. First, I would have to get her away from Emmett. He had already decided that he was going to play with her tomorrow, video games.

He was just going to have, to give up some of his time, especially, if he wanted her, to really be his little sister! Yeah, I couldn't wait, for our wedding day. With that thought, I closed my eyes, and imagined our day.

**A/N I have a question for everyone. I need a little help here. Please review, and let me know how you liked this chapter. I also, need to know if you think Jasper should go ahead and ask Bella to marry him, or should he wait until after they have captured the strange vampire?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I need to give a great big thank you to my beta, KareBear1965, she does an amazing job of fixing my mistakes, and she gets the chapters back to me really fast. Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up this morning, I was alone. I remember falling asleep in Jasper's arms. I looked over, to find a red rose, along with a note.

_Good morning, my beautiful girl,_

_I'm sorry that I had to miss seeing your beautiful eyes opening, this morning. I needed to be here, when you woke up. However, I also, needed to hunt. I won't be gone long. I hope to be back, in time to try to rescue you from my brother, as he has plans for you! I miss you, and I love you, Forever yours, Jasper!_

I looked over to my right, there, sitting in the chair by the window, was Emmett! He was grinning at me. It was kind of scary! I was kind of embarrassed, how long had he been in the room?

I blushed, "yes. I did it. I got her to blush first thing," he yelled!

It was way, too, fucking, early, for his shit! I groaned, "Emmett, why in the hell are you in here? How long have you been in here?"

"What's wrong little sis, don't you like me protecting you? Jasper asked if someone could watch you while he went hunting, so, here I am," he told me, while there was a tad bit of guilt, in his voice.

"Yes, Emmett, I enjoy you protecting me. I have a feeling that you were told by Jasper, not to come in here, though," I said

He didn't say a word; he just looked at the floor. Yeah, I was right, "exactly. What did Jasper tell you," I asked?

"That I was to stand in front of your door, with the door only cracked open a little bit, if I heard anything, I was to rush in here," he knew. He had been caught!

"Just what I thought, so, big brother, tell me then, why, are, you, in, here," I asked him as I was glaring at him.

"Jasper has had you, all to himself. Now, it's my turn. I just want to play the Wii with you. Sides, how can I watch you, from the hallway," he was trying to sound so innocent.

"Emmett, can I at least, have a few minutes, to be human? How about, letting me get dressed," I asked him?

He grinned, "I'm not supposed to leave you unprotected!"

"Emmett, I need to get up, and get dressed. I can't do that, with you in here. Now, either you get out, or I will call for Rose," I was really needing to use the bathroom. I was NOT, going to let him know that.

He whined, "Fine. I'm going, just know that when you are done, we will be playing the Wii. I have waited, for you to get back so that I can play with you."

"Emmett, I promise you. I will play with you. After all, you are the big brother, I always dreamed of having! I will be downstairs, in a few minutes," I smiled at him.

He got up, went to the door, "I'll stand in the hallway. I'm not leaving you up here alone. I have strict orders; I was not to leave you alone, for any reason!"

"I know Emmett. I promise, if anything happens, I will yell," I smiled at him. It really was nice to know, that I had a very protective, big brother.

He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. I got up and took care of my human needs. My body was still feeling, "off". It was still sore, but, not as bad.

I got dressed. I was really missing Jasper. Every time, he was gone. I felt the pain in my chest, as well as the pull. I had a strong feeling, that if I wanted to I could probably find him, just by the pull alone.

After dressing, I went down, to find that Esme had my breakfast ready. Emmett, had followed me downstairs, I could tell he was really anxious for me to play with him.

I ate, then. I tried to help Esme's cleanup, but she told me to go play with Emmett, before, he drove everyone crazy. He was, beginning to get on my nerves; he was standing, watching me, and bouncing like his ass was on fire!

I looked at him, "you are not going to let me out of this are you?"

He smiled; he had the cutest dimples, "nope," popping the "p".

"OK, big brother, let's go," I told him.

After we started playing, I noticed that Rose, Alice, and Esme came into the room. I was winning the game we were currently playing, with the girls rooting me on. I knew that I was going to win. Emmett decided that he wasn't going to let me. He waited until the last second, then, jumped in front of me, so my controller wouldn't work.

Well, that just fucking pissed, me, off! Before I realized what I was doing, I used my shield to "push" Emmett. I was just planning on pushing him up against the wall. That's NOT what happened!

I promise I just gave him a little "push", with my shield. Unfortunately, he went straight through the wall! I just stood there, staring, in shock.

Shit, what did I just do? I have never been able to do that. I could "hold" a vampire. I had NEVER, thrown one. At this point, Emmett, came running back into the room," what the fuck just happened?"

"Emmett! Language," Esme said.

"Sorry, mom. How did you do that, Bella," he asked me?

"Ar. . .are you alright? I promise. I only meant to just push you. I have never been able to throw anyone, ever, until now. I'm so sorry," I was crying. I really needed Jasper right now.

I went on, "Esme, please forgive me. I never meant to cause any damage to your home."

"Please, don't fret over it; Emmett has done way more damage to this house, then just a hole in the wall. Are you alright, dear? You are looking a little pale," she told me with concern in her voice.

I was suddenly afraid. What if I hurt someone in the family, what if I hurt Jasper? I just nodded to her, and told her I was going to go lie down.

When I got upstairs, I just let go. I was crying. I couldn't believe what I had almost done. As I sat down on the bed, I felt like someone had drained every ounce of strength out of me. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, Carlisle was standing next to the bed, looking concerned, "Bella, how are you feeling? Emmett told me what happened."

"I. . .don't know. I feel like I'm some kind of freak. I didn't mean to "push" Emmett that hard. What if I had hurt him, what if. . ."I was interrupted, by Carlisle.

"Bella, first of all, you are not a freak, and we know that you didn't mean to do what you did. Emmett, well, he's really worried about you. So is Esme, she said that you got really pale, before coming upstairs," his voice was full of love and concern.

"I'm feeling better now, how long was I asleep for? Is Jasper back," I asked?

I looked up at Carlisle. He had a look on his face, like, he didn't want to tell me what was going on.

"What's wrong, Carlisle, please, did something happen to Jasper? You are scaring me," I could feel the tears, starting to fall.

"Jasper is as well, as can be expected, all things considering," he told me quietly.

"Carlisle, please, just tell me," I was in panic mode now.

"Actually, Jasper has been here, and is gone right now. I made him leave. He needed to hunt again. I told Edward to call him as soon as you woke up, I'm hoping he's on his way back," he still sounded concerned.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before continuing, "Bella, how is your body feeling? We have all been really concerned for you."

"Why, I have rested. It looks like I was asleep for a couple of hours. I'm feeling much better now" I told him.

"Bella, you were not asleep for a couple of hours. Well, you have been asleep, for almost forty four hours," he was waiting for my reaction.

"Wh. . .what? There's no way I could have slept for that long," now. I was really scared.

"Jasper wouldn't leave your side. He got back about twenty minutes after you fell asleep. He was so upset. I made him go hunt. Between worry for you, and Jasper being able to feel everyone's emotions, it was taking a toll on him. I made him promise, to finish his hunt, but do it quickly. Emmett went with him. He feels he's to blame, for making you angry enough to use your shield. He's trying to make it up to Jasper for what happened to you," he said.

"It's my fault; I should have never used it. I guess, my body was trying to tell me, not to use it," I knew that using my shield in the past had caused my body to feel really tired.

Then, there was the time that I had used it, to protect myself from Maria, I don't even want to think, about what Ethan finally had to do, to get me to wake up. I was really sick, then.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled, "Jasper's back."

Before he had finished, Jasper was in the room holding me. I noticed that Carlisle quietly slipped out of the room closing the door behind him.

I felt Jasper's body start to shake. I remembered why he was shaking before, anger. Was he angry with me? He pulled me tighter to his body, and then into his lap. He had his face in my neck. I had mine in his chest.

After a few minutes, he had stopped shaking. He pulled his face back so that he could look me in the eye, "please, don't EVER do that to me again. I have never been so scared in my life. I thought that I was going to lose you, promise me, that you won't use your shield like that again."

"Jasper, I love you and I would gladly promise you anything, except that. I don't really know how I did it, so I can't say that I won't do it again," I was being honest.

"How are you feeling? Are you still having pain," I could hear the concern in his voice?

I thought about what I was feeling, for a minute before I spoke," I actually, am feeling much better. The pain, I was having is gone, at least for now."

"What about the feeling of your body being hot," he asked?

"Gone as well, I feel normal once again," I told him.

I told him that I needed a human moment, and got up and went into the bathroom. After taking care of my needs, I decided to take a shower. I started the water, to give it time to warm up.

He was in the bathroom, before I even had turned around. I was just about to pull my top off; he grabbed my hand and said, "let me do that, for you."

Before taking my top off, he kissed me. It was full of want, need, and love. I sent him my love, along with some lust. He sent his back to me.

After he had removed my shirt, he took off my bra. Then he started kissing his way down, when he got to my breasts, he licked my nipple, while pinching the other one.

My pants were removed quickly, and he continued kissing his way down. By the time he reached my pussy, I was dripping, wet.

He started licking, and sucking my pussy, making sure to pay extra attention to my clit. Then, he put two fingers up inside of me and started to pump in and out.

I could feel my orgasm building; it wasn't going to take me long. Then, he stopped, "Isabella. I want to cum in my mouth, now!"

I exploded, hard. He continued to lap up everything. After I had come down from the orgasm, he came back up my body and kissed me passionately.

Then he pulled back, placed his mouth by my ear, "get in the shower, Isabella. I'm going to fuck you hard!"

I looked at him; I was still out of breath, "are you the Major?"

He growled, "Yes, now, get in the shower!"

He quickly removed his clothes, got in the shower with me. He told me to place my hands against the wall of the shower, and bend over at the waist. He then, spread my legs further apart than they were already.

I felt his cock, at my entrance. He moved it up and down, before finally slamming it inside of me. It wasn't hard enough to hurt me, but it did shock me a little.

He kept still for a few seconds, leaned over me to whisper in my ear, "don't say anything, but know that, I am going to fuck you, hard."

He put his hands on my hips to hold me up. I was so turned on. I think I started growling! He started pounding into me. It wasn't too hard. I felt my next orgasm building up; when it hit me, it was intense.

I had at least six or seven more orgasms, before, he told me, "Fuck, Bella, I'm about to cum! Cum with me, now!"

We both exploded, and it was even more intense, then it had ever been before. He roared, with me screaming.

After we got out, we tried to get dressed. Neither of us made it. We did it on the floor, halfway to the bed, then on the bed!

I wanted to do it one more time. The Major had to remind me of something that I had completely forgotten. The whole family was downstairs!

Well, actually they were no longer downstairs; apparently, Jasper had been projecting, again. The whole family was, "busy"!

I don't know what was worse, the fact that they all knew what we had been doing, or that we knew what they were doing. There was no way, I could face them! Of course, I knew Emmett, wasn't going to keep quiet.

Jasper and I got up and showered, this time actually getting clean. Then we went downstairs, so I could eat. I felt completely normal again. I was starving!

I just made myself a sandwich, Jasper told me that they had gotten the hole fixed while I was asleep. While I was eating, the couples started coming down, one at a time.

I was dreading Emmett, coming down. I just knew that he was going to say something to embarrass me. Needless, to say, when he did come down all he said was, how was I feeling?

I asked Jasper what was wrong with Emmett; he told me that he was afraid of me! He was afraid, that I might use my shield against him again.

Carlisle told me that he had gotten the tests results back. Everything appeared to be normal. He then asked me if I wanted to hear the results, of the special tests I had asked for.

I told him to just tell me if everything was alright. He told me that everything was normal, and that at this point I had nothing to worry about.

While talking to Carlisle, I had noticed that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all whispering, and looking in my direction. I made sure that Jasper was looking at me, then gave him one of my glares.

Finally, he came over to me and told me that there was something he was wanting to do, but he wanted to wait until after dinner. He was going to cook me a very special meal.

I loved his cooking so of course I agreed, as long as we could do what I wanted to do after that! I could tell that Emmett was about to say something, until I glared at him, he shut his mouth quickly. I think that he was really afraid of me.

Alice and Rose both wanted to help me pick out an outfit to wear, so we went up to my room. We had been up there, for just a few minutes, when I looked out the window.

There in the yard, was Jasper. I watched him for a minute. If I didn't know any better, he was acting very, nervous? He sat down in one of the chairs that were in the yard, then got right back up, then paced, then sat back down!

He looked like he was mumbling something to himself. Finally, I couldn't help it; I decided to ask Alice and Rose if they knew what was up with Jasper.

They told me they had no clue. I got the feeling they knew more than they were telling me. A few minutes later, Jasper came up to tell me that he had an errand to run to get ready for this evening.

He also told me that Carlisle wanted to test my abilities again. This time though, he would also be testing my shield. That, Carlisle was going to wait until he got back though. In the meantime, I needed to call Ethan, and tell him about everything that had happened, including the bite.

After kissing me goodbye, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all left. I knew that I was not looking forward to telling Ethan about the bite, but I knew that it would be better coming from me.

I took my cell phone, and went to sit in front of the window. I hit speed dial, how in the hell was I going to tell Ethan about the bite without him getting upset?

He answered on the first ring, "Hey baby girl, I was just thinking about calling you. Is everything ok," he asked?

"Yes, it is now. There are a couple of things that have happened, you may be able to help, in figuring this shit out," I told him.

"I will do whatever, I can. Now, tell me baby girl, before you start, how are you and Jasper doing," it sounded like he already knew that we had been together? How embarrassing!

He continued, "I know that you told Jasper about Maria, and that the Major came out. How did that work out for you?"

I told him everything, well, everything except the sex part! I did tell him that the Major had come out, after telling him about Maria, how he had claimed me.

Then, I told him about the bite, and everything that had happened since. Including all of the tests, and what I did with my shield, and what happened to me because of it.

He didn't seem to be as concerned as I thought he would be. I told him that the bite should have turned me, but didn't, did he know why?

He told me he thought that he might know, and that he would talk to Carlisle about it. I did ask him if there was something about me that was going to prevent me from being turned, when it was time.

He told me that he believed that with more venom, I would have turned, but he wasn't really sure. I did tell him that some of my vampiric nature, seemed, to have been enhanced. He told me to make sure that Carlisle tested my senses again.

It seemed to me that he was being vague. It was like he thought he knew some of the answers, but didn't want to give them, until I had been tested again.

He then told me to be sure, and not to use my shield again, after doing a quick test with it. That it could be dangerous for me. I told him that I would do my best. He said that if I needed it to protect myself, then, do so.

After that we hung up. I decided to do some reading, while waiting for Jasper to get back, with the guys. I just couldn't sit still long enough to do so.

Alice came and asked me if she and Rose could join me, and talk awhile. I knew what they wanted, "so, Bella, are you going to tell us what it was like," Alice asked?

"What was what like," I was trying to pretend I didn't know what the question was.

"Don't you dare, play innocent with us, you know exactly what we are talking about," Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella, we want details. What was it like being with Jasper? What was it like being with the Major? Can you tell the difference between Jasper and the Major? Did it hurt? Is Jasper as good in bed as I figured he would be," Alice was asking all of these questions, without giving me time to answer?

She continued, "Was he gentle the first time? Did we have oral sex? If so, was I able to give him a blow job? Did he enjoy it, did I enjoy it?"

I was starting to get dizzy, from all of the questions being fired at me, "I am not going to answer some of those questions, I will tell you that he is very loving, sweet, gentle, and romantic."

"Why won't you answer all of the questions," Alice was pouting.

"Would you answer the same questions about you and Edward," I asked her?

Before she could say anything else, Rose told me that the guys were back. Jasper came right over to me, kissed me passionately, then sat down and pulled me into his lap.

He told me that he had gotten what he went after. Then, he asked me if I was ready for Carlisle to have me do the tests again.

This time, Jasper was willing to let me try to rip his shirt off. I couldn't do it! All I managed to do what wrinkle his shirt. It was discovered that all of the enhancements, were now gone.

The only thing we didn't test was my shield. I finally, was talked into using it on Emmett, just to give him a little "push" outside in the yard. While I was able to knock him back a little bit, it was nothing like it had been a few days ago.

After all of this, Jasper stayed outside with his brothers, I went upstairs to start getting ready for whatever Jasper had planned. After taking a shower, and getting dressed, I went over to the window.

Jasper was doing it again. He was pacing! I decided to put my shield up so that he couldn't feel me, and then watched him. He kept pacing, sitting, getting up, and pacing some more.

I could swear he was talking to himself! If I didn't know any better, I would have to say, he was nervous. Now, what in the hell would he have to be nervous about.

I watched as Edward, who had been sitting down, several feet away from Jasper, got up and went over to him and was talking to him.

Jasper had looked at Edward, then continued his pacing. Finally, Edward grabbed Jasper by his shoulders, and made him stop and look at him.

After apparently, talking to him for a minute, he appeared to calm down. I saw Emmett get up, and go over to Jasper, say something to him, then head back inside the house.

Then I saw Edward also turn to come inside. I watched as Jasper, turned towards the house, and stare at the back of the house. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket.

I couldn't see what it was, but whatever it was, made him smile. He was so beautiful when he smiled. I knew that because of his past, he had not had, much to smile about. I was so happy, that I could make him smile.

I dropped my shield, waited a minute or so, then sent him my love. I wanted to see if he could feel it, from where he was. I walked out on the balcony and waited.

He suddenly, got an even bigger smile on his face, and looked straight at me. A few seconds later, I felt his love, for me. Then he disappeared.

A second later he was next to me, wrapping his arms around me. Neither of us needed to say anything, but I still needed to tell him, "Jasper, I love you, so much, it scares me sometimes."

He turned me around so that I was facing him, "I love you too. I just cannot get over, how, so very beautiful you are, and you are mine!"

He then captured my lips with his own. While, they were cool to me, they caused a fire that started at my lips, and went all through my body, finally, stopping at my pussy.

I could feel the lust building. I wanted him so bad! It was Emmett that stopped us, this time, "you two need to stop that shit, and we seriously need a break here. You are projecting, again, Jazz!"

I heard a sound that sounded like stone, hitting another stone. I looked at Jasper, who was laughing, "Esme, just popped Emmett upside his head for cussing again!"

"She has your lunch ready. We need to go downstairs," he told me, sounding a little disappointed.

"Fine, but once we are done. . ."I was interrupted, this time by Carlisle.

"There will be another family meeting," Carlisle said in a voice that let us know. We had no choice.

After I had eaten, everyone went into the dining room to sit at the table. Jasper made me sit in his lap, he told me the chair next to him, was too far away from him.

I saw Carlisle smiling, shaking his head. I guess he thought that Jasper was being kind of silly.

Carlisle finally spoke, "we need to make some plans. We all know that Bella has a shield, but it would seem that to use it for very long, causes stress on her body. We need to make sure that she is protected."

Jasper spoke next, "I know that we talked about the possibility of her being able to sense the unknown vampire, then letting me know through her emotions. She has been able to send me whatever emotion she wants to."

He continued, "I think that maybe we should have her send me fear, the next time she senses this vampire close by. That's how I knew that she and Carlisle were in trouble, when we were fighting the newborns. Then, Edward can read my thoughts, then. We will both try to pick up the vampire's emotions and thoughts."

"We will have to be fast, and be ready to spread out, quickly. If only, we could get him to just stand still, just for a few seconds," Edward said thoughtfully.

"Jasper, maybe, you could send him some pain, once you have located him," I said.

"Yes, that could work, but, there is something, I don't know if anyone else has thought about. He tried to have us distracted by using newborns. I doubt that he is going to try to attack again, with all of us here," Jasper said.

"Maybe, we could pretend to all leave, and leave Esme here with Bella. We wouldn't really leave, just be far enough away from the house, that he wouldn't see or hear us. We could wait until Bella "feels" him again, then all leave, like we are going hunting," Edward said.

"No, I don't want to leave her unprotected," Jasper said sternly.

"Jasper, she wouldn't be unprotected. We would all be trying to locate the vampire. I truly believe that we could do it, before, he has a chance to even touch her," Edward told us.

"Alice, can you see if this plan will work," Edward asked?

She got that far away look she always gets when she's trying to see into the future. After a minute, she spoke, "I think so, all I can really see, is us spread out, then we have him," she sounded again like she was leaving something out.

"What are you, not telling us Alice," Jasper asked her.

"I still can't see Bella, at all. I do see her and you later, just not during the capture of this vampire," she said quietly.

"That's probably because she won't be any part of his capture," Jasper said in a tone that said he was dead serious.

"Well, I think that at least we have a plan that sounds like it will work. Now, I think that Jasper has a few things he needs to do, and the rest of us needs to prepare for tonight," Carlisle said.

"What is the family doing," I asked?

"Jasper has asked for some privacy, for the two of you. We won't be far. We will be far enough away to not be able to hear, anything, but, we will be close enough, to be here in a flash, if the vampire tries anything tonight," Edward told me.

I was really curious now. I wondered what was going on. I just looked at Jasper, he just smirked at me! You know, that stupid smirking vampire, was going to be the death of me!

I got up off of his lap, and started to leave. He grabbed me, and asked me, "where are you going, darlin'?"

"I thought that I would go upstairs, and find something to do. You can always join me. We could figure out something to do, together," told him with what I hoped was an evil grin.

Emmett groaned, "Can't you two, keep it down for five minutes? Seriously, you two put me and Rosie to shame!"

I blushed. Jasper of course, growled. I quickly put my face into Jasper's neck. I wanted to hide my blush, and I figured that it would calm Jasper down. It worked, and I heard Rose tell Emmett that he should probably stop while he was ahead.

Everyone got up and went to go get ready for their evening out in the woods. Jasper told me that I needed to stay in the living room. I wasn't allowed to go upstairs, the kitchen, or dining room.

Emmett followed me into the living room and wanted me to play a few games with him. I told him that if he cheated, I would have Rose remove a certain body part and hide it for a month.

He held up his hands in surrender, and promised to play right. I still didn't trust him, but I played with him anyway.

We actually had fun; he did keep his promise and not cheat. We played a game that I had never played before, and so I lost. I still had fun. I really enjoyed the idea of having a protective big brother.

It came time for them to leave, Jasper told me I had to stay in the living room, so I turned on the TV. I always liked a mystery, so I watched," Criminal Minds".

Right after the show went off, Jasper came to get me. He led me into the dining room, where there was a smaller table. It had two beautiful red and black roses, in a vase. There were candles on the table, along with a plate that had, chicken, along with some rice, and some kind of sauce on it.

The chicken was so tender; it almost melted in my mouth. The sauce, turned out to be some kind of lime sauce. I had never tasted anything as good as this!

Jasper just sat there and stared at me. After a few minutes of this, I finally asked him what he was staring at. He told me he didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help it. Since, he was looking at the most breathtaking sight, he had ever seen!

I blushed. I couldn't get over the fact that this man, this vampire, could make me feel, so special! He made me feel loved, and safe. When he touched me, he made me feel like I was being worshiped. I would do anything for him; I would go through any amount of pain, as long as I had him, by my side.

Now, I was the one staring. I looked at his face, and saw the beauty that was this man, yes, there were scars. They only enhanced, the man whom he was. I know others saw those scars, and only saw ugliness. There was nothing, ugly, about this man, and he was mine!

After I was done eating, he took my plate into the kitchen. When he came back in the room, he suddenly seemed nervous again. I just looked at him and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

He pulled me up gently out of the chair, and told me to wait a minute, then. I was to follow the trail that I found. I was confused; of course, I had no clue what trail he was talking about.

He leaned down, and kissed me very gently. The kiss was tender, and so full of love. It almost overwhelmed me. Then, he was gone.

I laughed. I wonder if I would ever get used to the vampire speed? Probably not, at least while I am still human. I sat back down, and waited. He made me promise to wait, a full minute before, going to look for the "trail" I was to follow.

After the minute was up, I got up out of the chair. I walked into the living room. There on the floor, by the entrance to the dining room, was a trail, of rose petals.

They went around the couch, then over to the staircase, and then, up the stairs. I continued to follow them. They eventually, led to mine, and Jasper's room.

The door was closed, when I slowly opened it, I couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of my mouth! The floor was covered with the petals, as well as the bed. There were candles, everywhere! All of the lights were off.

There was a blazing fire, in the fireplace. Standing next to the fireplace was, Jasper. His eyes, sparkled in the candle light, he stood there in black jeans, no, shoes or socks. His black button down shirt was not tucked in, and he had it completely unbuttoned. I think my heart stopped. He was so handsome, and extremely sexy!

He was standing there, watching me, as I took in everything. Finally, he walked over to me, held out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his; he then, walked me over to the fireplace.

He kissed me gently, one more time, just holding my hand. He pulled me over to where I was standing right in front of the fireplace.

Then, he knelt down, on one knee.

Oh, is he doing what I think he's going to do? He looked up into my eyes; I could feel he was nervous!

"Isabella, I fell in love with you, the first moment, I saw you. I couldn't believe, how beautiful you were, then. You have become even more beautiful, since that moment. I love you with everything, that I am," he said while looking into my eyes.

He continued, "I want to spend the rest of eternity, showing you my love. You are my soul mate, and I would hold you, for a million years, to make you feel my love. There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, I would go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you happy, make your dreams come true, to make you feel my love. Will you, Isabella, do me the highest honor of becoming my wife?"

I couldn't even speak. The tears were coming fast. Finally, I was able to catch my breath, and looked him in the eyes, and told him, "Yes, it would be my honor, to call you my husband!"

He then took the ring out of the box he had in his pocket, and placed it on my finger. The engagement ring was white gold, with a single heart shaped ruby. The wedding band, in which the engagement ring fit inside of, had two rows of diamonds that fit on each side of the ruby!

He kissed me passionately, then pulled me down to the floor, in front of the fireplace. He made very slow, very gentle love to me. Then, he picked me up, took me to the bathroom, where he put us in the bathtub. He washed my whole body, carefully. He paid extra attention to the bite, kissing it.

After, we were clean; he got out, helped me out and then dried my body and then his. He picked me up and took me back into the bedroom, and it was there on our bed, that we continued making love, until the sun came up.

**A/N Please review and let me know what you are thinking about this chapter. I guess you can tell basically what everyone wanted to happen. I decided that in order to get this story where I wanted it to go. He needed to pop the question.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I wanted to say thank you, to my awesome beta KareBear1965. Bless her heart, she makes sure that this story is good, even when her computer is giving her trouble. I love you girl! The only warning I need to give you with this chapter is, those who are emotional, you may need some tissue reading this. I cried while writing it. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

The sun as been up for about an hour now. I am not ready to get up, though. My beautiful girl, she has agreed to become my wife. She is curled up against me, sleeping.

Her head is resting on my chest. Her arm is draped around my waist, and our legs are tangled together. I have tried to move, to get up, not because I want to, but because there is a part of me, that wants to wake her up. I want to worship her, again!

As I lie here with her, my mind goes back to yesterday. I kept trying to decide if she was ready, for me to ask her to be my wife. I knew I was more than ready. With all of the shit with this fucking vampire, I wasn't sure that this was the right time.

Edward, he was the one that finally convinced me, to just ask her. I have to admit. I was one nervous fucker. I had myself convinced several times, that she needed to find someone that deserved her. I know I sure didn't.

Then, I thought about when, she had fallen asleep, after she threw Emmett through the wall with her shield. She had looked so pale, and she was so still. That was what convinced me, to ask her. I am a selfish bastard after all. The only thing that kept going through my mind was, what if I had lost her, then?

Of course, there was the whole, "what if she says no" thing. I knew that at this point, I would never be able to live without her. If she said no, then, I would have to spend whatever amount of time it took, to try to change her mind.

Then, again, I knew she felt the pain and the pull when we were separated. I knew that she wanted to get married, eventually. What if she decided that she wanted to wait, for a few years? How was I going to handle that?

I have felt her love, as well as seen her whole face light up, when I would walk into the room. Could I be enough for her? I knew she wanted to try to have a baby, before being turned. What if I couldn't give her a baby? She would be so disappointed; what if I did give her a baby, and then I was a lousy father?

I could love a half human, half vampire child. It would be a miracle, created, by our love for each other! I could see myself, holding our child, with her standing next to me.

Finally, Edward had had enough. He came over to me, and actually had to grab me by my shoulders, to stop me from my pacing, "Jasper, stop! You are driving Emmett and I both crazy. Just ask her! You love her, and she loves you. So, please, do us all a favor and ask her!"

Emmett came over then, "Bro, please just ask her. I need her to really be my little sister. If you want me to, I can give you some pointers!"

I decided to just ask her; still, I was nervous as fuck. Shit, I'm the Major, if Peter and Char knew how nervous I was, well. I would never hear the end of it.

I knew that she loved roses, so I decided to leave her a trail of petals to follow. I also knew that she liked the color black on me. She loved the pair of black jeans that I had. They were a little too tight, but I figured that would work to my advantage.

I had also found out, that she loved it when I wore my button down shirts. She loved it when, I would leave them untucked, and unbuttoned, with the sleeves buttoned. So, I figured, if I was offering her, myself, I'd make damn sure, the offer was as tempting as could be!

When she finally, made it up the stairs and into the bedroom, the look on her face was worth it all. Her face lit up, with her smile, when she saw me, and I knew then, that I wanted to give her whatever it would take, to keep her smiling like that!

When she told me, that she would be honored, to call me her husband, I could have sworn that my dead heart actually started beating again! The love making afterward, was the most intense, ever.

It was gentle, but, not the orgasms. She had started, having them almost back to back! I never knew that a human female, could have orgasms like that. It made my own even stronger, the thought that I was able to give her multiple orgasms, turned me on even more!

Then a thought came to me, if she has multiple orgasms now, what, is she going to be like as a vampire? I could only think of one word, "_HOT"_!

Finally, I could tell that she was about to wake up. She stretched, and then looked up a me, and smiled. My heart melted, as she reached up with her hand, and she cupped my cheek. She pulled me down so that she could kiss me.

After a minute, she broke the kiss, telling me that she needed her human moment. She got up and told me not to move. I promised her I wouldn't, and I didn't. I got to watch her tight little ass, as she walked to the bathroom. No, fucking, way, was I moving!

When she was done, and heading back to me, well, I just had to watch her breasts. They were bouncing, with her steps. When she was still about five feet away, she stopped.

She glared at me, put her hands on her hips, on her very, naked, hips, and asked me what the fuck was I staring at? I smirked, did I tell you, it gets to her every time?

I smirked, and she pounced! I knew that there was no way that she could over power me. I just let her, do, whatever, she wanted to do, to me! I loved ever fucking minute of it too!

After we had gotten done worshiping each other, I knew that there were some things that I wanted to talk to her about, before we saw the family. I wanted to set a date; I knew that would be the first thing that they would want to know.

As we snuggled up together I finally asked her, "Baby, I know that you might not have an answer for me right now, but could you be thinking about when you want to get married?"

"Well, to be honest with you, I already have a date. I'm just afraid that it might be too soon for you," she told me.

"Darlin', I would take you to Las Vegas and marry you today, if that's what you wanted," I was being honest with her.

"Well, I was thinking maybe, May second," she sounded like she was sure I would say no.

"That would give us two months to plan a wedding. I know that Alice, Rose, and Esme would want to help with the planning. May I ask, why did you pick that day," I asked her?

"That was the day my parents got married. That would also, give us time for me to get pregnant. I want to be turned, before I'm twenty one, I'll be twenty in September. Oh, unless, you don't want me to try, to get pregnant. My shot will no longer be effective, starting about the middle of May, and Ethan is not real sure, how long I will be pregnant for," she said.

"First of all, I absolutely, want you to get pregnant. What do you mean, that Ethan doesn't know how long you will be pregnant for, isn't it something like nine months," I asked.

"For normal _human_ pregnancies, yes, but my grandmother was only pregnant for about a month. My own mother, while there were more human genes, involved with hers, still, she carried me for only four months, and I was fully developed at birth," she sounded excited now!

I hadn't really thought about this," is it going to be dangerous for you to carry my baby?"

She got quiet, and for a minute I didn't think that she was going to answer me, "I might have a few broken bones before it's all over with. The baby, being part vampire, will be stronger than I am, the kicks, well, could break some of my bones. Ethan thinks that he might have a way to make it a little easier on me. Even if I do have to suffer broken bones, it would be worth it!"

"Maybe, we shouldn't try then. I don't want you to have to be in pain like that," her pain hit me so hard, if I had been standing; it would have dropped me to my knees.

She had gone completely still, after a minute, she got up and said that she needed to use the bathroom again. I didn't really believe that she did, but I let her go.

I sat up and waited for her to come out. When she did, she never even looked in my direction. She went over to the dresser, got out some clothes, and went back into the bathroom.

I knew she was hurting, but damn. I couldn't handle her being in pain. A minute later she came out of the bathroom. She still wouldn't look at me, "Bella, please, come back over here, and we'll talk about other options."

"I'm going down to get something to eat," her voice sounded cold. I suddenly realized that I could no longer feel her emotions.

She walked out of the room, without even looking back. I got up; I went to take a shower. Maybe if I gave her a few minutes, she would calm down, and we could talk.

I just knew that there was no way, I could risk her life, or even just have her in pain from carrying my baby. Maybe, she could accept adopting a baby.

She could also, have that artificial insemination. The baby would be fully human then. It might not be my baby, but she would have her dream fulfilled of her having a child. I just needed to let her know what her options are.

I decided that I would give her some space, but, first I was going to go down and make sure, she was alright. She needed to understand. I just couldn't handle, risking her like that.

I got downstairs. I found her in the kitchen. She was at the table, with a bowl of cereal in front of her. I could tell she hadn't eaten any of it. She just sat there, looking into the bowl. I went over to put my arms around her.

She shrugged, and got up, and went to put her bowl in the sink. She just stood there at the sink, looking out the window.

Again, I went over to her and tried to put my arms around her, "Bella, please, let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about, you have decided that you don't want to have a baby with me," her voice sounded so broken.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to have a baby with you. It's just that I can't handle you hurting, or worse, because of something I did. Maybe we could adopt, after you have been turned, and you are past your newborn stage. Or, you could be artificially inseminated, have a baby that way," I told her.

She stared at me like I had suddenly grown two heads, "but. It, Wouldn't, BE, your baby."

She continued, "I don't want to carry someone else's baby. I only want to carry yours, and I don't want to adopt. I want my own child, with the man I love."

She went to move past me. I tried to get her to stop, and be willing to at least listen to me. She pulled away from me, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, please, just leave me alone. It's clear that you are basically refusing to let me have the one thing I've dreamed about my whole life, I just need time to process this."

She then walked out of the room. The pain I felt from her words, "leave me alone", hurt me, deeply. It felt like someone, had taken my dead heart, and ripped it right out of my chest.

She headed up the stairs; I knew that I needed to get her to hear my side. I followed her; she went straight for the bedroom. She tried to shut the door, but I was faster.

When I got into the room, I grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her close to me, "please, Bella, let me explain."

She wouldn't look at me, and she kept her hands down by her sides. I had never seen her look so sad, "please, baby, look at me, and let me explain."

"What is there to explain, you are afraid to let me go through a little bit of pain, so that we can have a baby. Every woman goes through some pain, while pregnant, mine, would just be a different type of pain. That's all. I don't understand, why you have a problem with it, if it's my choice," she sounded so sad.

"Bella, we are talking about broken bones, what if your back is broken? What if, the baby kicks a rib, and it ends up piercing your lung, or worse? I don't want to lose you. It's too risky," I told her.

"Have you even talked to Ethan? He has told me that as long as I do what he tells me, that I should be able to carry, and deliver, a half vampire baby. He says it's just a matter of monitoring the baby's growth, then, doing a c-section," she was fighting to keep from crying.

I had promised myself, that, I would never be the cause, of her crying. The thought of losing her, because she wanted to carry my baby, I just couldn't do it.

"Please, baby, don't make me do this. I can't lose you. We can do the artificial insemination, and you can carry a human baby" I told her.

She suddenly, put her shield up, and I could no longer feel her emotions, "fine. I will need some time to let this sink in. I'm going downstairs, to get something to eat. Please, just leave me alone, I need some space to come to terms with this."

She turned, and walked out. I heard the tone in her voice. She sounded, dead, almost. What kind of monster am I, to make her feel the kind of pain, that she is feeling right now?

Maybe, I should, talk to Ethan. Then again, even he told us that she would probably suffer some broken bones. I just couldn't bring myself to be the cause of her hurting like that. It would be much easier, if she would just get impregnated with a human baby, she would be safe, and she could have her child.

Maybe, Ethan could come up with another solution. I had known that she wanted a baby. I just hadn't realized, until she told me, that it could be dangerous for her. I was just so caught up, in her, in making her happy, well. I hadn't really thought about what it would mean for her to carry my baby. I just didn't think that I could do it.

I had heard her moving around in the kitchen, then I heard the TV come on. I decided that I was going to leave her alone for now. I would give her at least a couple of hours, alone, then go and try to talk to her again.

Maybe, I should call, and talk to Ethan, get him to try to reason with her. Then, again, he didn't seem to have a problem, with the idea of her having a half vampire, half human baby!

Maybe, I should call him and talk everything over with him. It could be, that he might know, some things that would make me feel better about this.

In the meantime, I have caused her pain. I guess, I should go, and tell her, that I will at least talk to Ethan first, before making a final decision.

I decided to give her a little more time, before going down, and talking to her. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her right away, it was the fact that I think it would be best if I talked to Ethan first, then tell her if I changed my mind.

If only I could be assured, that she would be alright, at least during the pregnancy. After the baby comes, she was to be turned, then, anyway.

I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Ethan's number. There was no answer, so I left a message for him to call me. I decided to get a book, and sit down in the chair by the window and read, while waiting for him to call me back.

I picked out one of my books on the Civil War, and sat down. I opened the book, and started reading. I could hear Bella, off and on, crying softly. I wanted so badly to go to her, but I needed to talk to Ethan first.

I needed to know before I talked to her, if I could change my mind. The only way I would do that, is if Ethan, could tell me something that would ease, the fear of possibly losing her.

Shit, what was I talking about, I was losing her anyway. I had hurt her, deeply, but I needed her to understand, how it would kill me to watch her suffer.

I was almost done with the book, when Emmett came running in the room. I looked up and saw by the clock next to the bed that I had been reading for a couple of hours.

"Hey bro, is it safe to come in? She said yes, right," he asked?

I sighed, "Yeah, she said yes, and then I fucked it up."

"Whoa, how in the hell did you do that," he sounded upset.

"I told her I didn't want her to have my baby," I was being honest, and I hated how it sounded.

At this point, everyone had made it up to my room and was standing either in the doorway, or, inside the room. I felt confusion more than any other emotion, except for anger.

Emmett was feeling hurt, for Bella, "why in the fuck would you do that? You know she wants a baby. What did she do, move back into her old room?"

At that point, it was Edward, who spoke up, "Jasper, where is Bella?"

"She's downstairs, supposed to be watching TV,"I was getting a very bad feeling.

Emmett took off like he was on fire! Edward spoke up again, "Jasper. She's not downstairs, anywhere. The TV was on, but she's not in the house as far as we can tell. We thought that she was up here, but I can't hear her heartbeat, at all."

As he finished speaking, Emmett came rushing back into the room. He had a note in his hand, "here. She apparently, decided to go for a walk, and left you a note. It was on the coffee table."

I took the paper from him, when I read it, my dead heart broke. Why would she do this. She knows that there is a strange vampire after her? I had to quickly tell the family what had happened between us. Then I read them the note.

_Jasper,_

_I thought about your concerns. I think that I understand. You don't want to cause me any pain. Yet, I have to be honest; you have caused me more pain, then having your child would have caused me._

_I love you, and I know that I cannot live without you. I just need some time. I need to be able to accept, that if I want to spend my life with you, I will have to give up, one of my dreams._

_Please, don't feel bad. For you, I will do anything, including this. You are worth it. I need some time, to figure out if I want to get married and then be turned, or should I go ahead and have you turn me now._

_I don't want you to see me sad or upset; I need to "grieve" for this loss. I don't regret, abiding by your decision. I just need time, without causing you pain, watching me, cry._

_I promise. I will not be far. I will keep my shield up; I'm going back to Ethan's house. Please, don't come there, I love you more than my own life, right now. It just hurts too much._

_When I come back, and I promise you I will, come back. I will be OK with your decision, and I will honor it. Know, that it hurts to be away from you, All my love, Bella._

I just stood there, stunned. What the fuck have I done, I have destroyed the very one, that means more to me than anyone ever has. What kind of monster am I, that I would do this to her?

All because I was too fucking selfish, I didn't want her to be in pain, so, I fucking crush her. I am the biggest asshole, ever!

I'm going to go find her, and bring her back. I'm going to give her a hundred babies, if that's what she wants. She wants to have my baby; I will do my damn est to give her a baby!

If it causes her pain, I will do whatever; I can to help her through it. I just need her to know. I never meant to hurt her like I did.

Just as I start to head out to go after her, my phone chirped, letting me know I had a text message, "let the others go find her, you need to stay at the house," Peter.

I told the family what Peter had said. There was no way in hell; I was not, going to go after her. My phone chirped again, "you need to stay close to the house. I don't have details, but I have a feeling. You will finally meet the vampire that is causin' trouble."

The Major was out now. I quickly told everyone what Peter had said. I told Edward and Emmett to track her, and bring her back. I knew that she has a soft spot for Emmett, even though he annoys her. She would come back with Emmett. I was sure of it.

I was going to go find a tree to climb so that I could watch for anyone, who might be in the woods, close to the house. The others were to follow at a distance, Edward and Emmett.

I could handle this fucking vampire by myself. I did not; want anyone in the family to have to deal with him. If he should try to attack Edward or Emmett, and Bella was with them, she could get hurt.

So, the family would follow behind them, watching, searching, and be ready to defend them, if necessary. As soon as they had found Bella, they were to call me.

I would meet them, at that point, and make sure everyone got back to the house, safely. If we were going to finally catch this fucking vampire, I needed Bella safe, in the house first.

I was just about to climb the tree, when I heard screaming. The family, had already walked through the tree line, but was still close to the house.

Then, I heard Emmett roaring. I took off in their direction! When I got right past the line of trees, there in a small clearing, was the vampire we had been searching for.

About ten feet away from him, was Bella. She appeared to be sitting, right in front of the vampire. Her face showed that she seemed to be concentrating on something.

When I looked more closely, the vampire seemed to be struggling, almost as if he was trapped by something that we couldn't see. Then, it hit me; Bella was keeping him contained, by her shield.

I walked over to where everyone was standing. Then, I looked over at the vampire; it was time to get some answers.

I reached up and ripped my shirt off. I wanted to make sure this fucking vampire knew who he had messed with. I was already moving in his direction. Because of Bella's shield, I couldn't feel his emotions, but I didn't need to. I could see the fear on his face.

I walked as close as the shield would allow me to, I looked at him directly in the eye, and "I'm going to get her to release you. You will answer all questions. Do you know who I am?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me, and "I asked you a question, answer it now, or lose some limbs!"

He still refused to answer; I called Edward and Emmett over. I explained to them what I wanted to do. They agreed, and we walked closer to the vampire. Then, I walked over to Bella, "Isabella. I need you to pull your shield back, when I tell you to, can you do that for me?"

She looked really bad. She was pale, and there was sweat on her face. She was shaking, badly. I knew that she could be in trouble; I have no idea, how long she has been holding this vampire in her shield.

She finally nodded. I looked over at Emmett and Edward. They had gotten on each side of this vampire, while the rest of the family got behind him. They were as close as they could get, to him.

I then squatted down to Bella; I got right in front of her. I didn't want her to see what was about to happen. I was concerned about her, and needed to check her to make sure she was OK.

At the same time, I needed to make sure this vampire wasn't going to go anywhere. I looked at Bella, in her eyes. What I saw shocked me, she looked, sick, I mean really sick.

I told her to pull her shield back, it took her a few seconds to register that I had even spoken to her. She finally pulled it back. Emmett and Edward had him, before he realized he was free.

I grabbed her, and held her to my chest, until I heard the sound of tearing metal. I stood up, and Carlisle was picking up the vampire's legs. Emmett had removed both legs so that he couldn't run.

I would be questioning him, later. Right now, I needed to take care of my mate. I picked her up and we all headed back to the house.

When we got to the house, Emmett took the stranger, and put him in the basement, and put his legs out in the garage. There was no fucking way in hell; he was leaving here in one piece.

I carried Bella into the living room, and set her down on the couch. She still hadn't said anything. Carlisle came over and asked her if he could check her out. She just nodded.

Carlisle did a quick exam, then said that as far as he could tell, she was just exhausted. She whispered that she needed to use the bathroom. I helped her to the bathroom; she said that she could do what she needed to do by herself.

Several minutes went by before she came out. She took a couple of steps out of the bathroom, then collapsed. I had her in my arms before she hit the floor.

I carried her up to the exam room that Carlisle had set up. As soon as I placed her on the bed, I knew it was bad. Her body felt like it was burning up.

Carlisle checked her temperature. It was high, 102.7. She was even more pale than usual. Carlisle said that he wanted to run some tests that he was going to have to take more blood. He asked me to step out, but I shook my head. I was not leaving her. I was not tempted at all by her blood.

He took the blood and set about to run the tests himself. Bella, wasn't awake, I didn't really know if she was asleep, or just unconscious. I asked Carlisle what I could do to help. He told me that until he had some idea of what was going on in her body, he didn't know what would help.

He told me the best thing for me to do, was talk to her. Let her know that I was there with her. He also said, that maybe, if I wrapped my body around hers, it might help with the fever.

So, that's what I did. I had stayed wrapped around her for several hours now. Carlisle had come in to check on her. When he came in this time, he wanted to check her temperature again.

It had gone up. It was now, 104.8. Carlisle said that he needed to run some more tests. I had to get up, and be satisfied with sitting at her bedside.

In the meantime, Carlisle was running more tests, and checking medical journals. When her fever went up to 105.2, he was becoming desperate.

He was giving her fluids, and antibiotics. Nothing seemed to work. It had been over forty eight hours. Carlisle came in and told me that he had a few more tests to run.

The tests came back, this time when Carlisle came back into the room, to tell what the tests showed, I felt fear from him, as well sadness.

He asked that the whole family come into the room. He, for the first time ever, looked older, and he looked, defeated?

He sighed, "Son. I now know what is wrong with her. It seems as though her body is, I'm not sure how to put this, well. It's like her body is attacking itself. I believe that her human immune system, is attacking, her vampiric system."

He continued, "if it doesn't stop soon, her organs will start shutting down. The problem is I have no clue how to stop it. I'm so sorry, son. It appears that she is. . .dying."

Emmett asked the question that was; I believe on all of our minds, "what if she's turned, now?"

"It would probably save her life, but it's not what she wanted. She wants to have a baby. Unless, of course, Jasper, you still don't want to try to give her that," Carlisle spoke quietly.

"I have decided that nothing is more important than her happiness. I had planned on telling her, that I changed my mind. That I wanted to try to give her a baby," I told him.

Carlisle told me then, that he was going to call Ethan. He knew her better than anyone, as far as her health was concerned. He might know what do.

I told him to tell Peter, Char, and Ethan, to come on back. Since we now had the vampire, we could get information from him. I wasn't going to leave Bella right now, yet. We needed that information. I knew that both Peter and Char knew how to get information from a vampire.

Carlisle took the phone into the other room, so he could talk privately. He was gone for a good thirty minutes. When he came back, he was super excited.

"What it is Carlisle, what did Ethan say," I asked?

"He said that this has happened before, just not this bad. He decided to try something, and it worked. He has had to do it, three times, throughout her life. He says it works every time," he was excited now!

I could see that he had some kind of tubing, and he came over and measured it from her nose to where her stomach was. Then, he gently, pushed the tube through her nose, and into her stomach.

Once it was in place, he taped it at her nose. Then he left the room. He was gone for about ten minutes. When he came back, he had a bag of donated blood. He told us that if the smell was going to bother any of us to please leave.

Then he attached the bag in such a way, that it was going via the tube, straight into her stomach! He had brought a special machine, that would allow it to go at a certain rate into her stomach.

"Blood, we have to feed her human blood? How much," I asked?

"Ethan said to give her one bag an hour, until she starts to improve. I hope that she get better before we run out. We have to give her the whole bag, within fifteen minutes," he sounded hopeful.

"After she wakes up, she will still need to ingest it, until her fever is gone, and she feels stronger. Ethan said he has tried to get her to drink it. She hates the taste. He hopes that it will be different when she has to drink it, when she gets pregnant, he went on to say that his wife actually did like the taste, while pregnant," he spoke, while looking straight at me.

"She has to drink blood while pregnant? That's gonna be so fuckawesome," Emmett laughed.

That earned him another smack upside his head, by Rose. "What the hell did you do that for." Emmett wasn't ever going to learn.

Everyone left quietly after that. I think that the smell was bothering them. We couldn't really smell it that much while in the bag, but, once it was in Bella's stomach, we could.

I wasn't going anywhere; it didn't bother me that much. I sat there, holding Bella's hand. I kept telling her how so very sorry I was to have hurt her. That I was not ever, going to do that again. That if, she would just please forgive me, I would give her a hundred babies if that's what she wanted.

The first hour passed, and it was time for her next bag. There hadn't really been a change, except that she at least wasn't getting worse. I was begging her not to leave me.

When Carlisle came back in, I asked him if Ethan had said anything about how long it was going to take them to get back here. He told me that they said it would be the next day sometime.

It was time for her next bag of blood. Carlisle checked her temperature. It was down to 103.7. It was finally coming down. She was getting better!

When it was time for her fourth bag, she was looking much healthier. I was continuing to talk to her. My phone went off. It was Ethan wanting an update.

I told him that she was getting better, but, still hadn't woken up yet. He told me that he knew about our fight, and that when he had the chance he wanted to talk to me. There were some things; he said that I needed to be aware of, concerning Bella. He went on to tell me, that he could even explain what happened with the bite, at least he thought he could.

Right after Bella was given her fifth bag of blood, her fever was down to 99.8. She was going to make it! She actually opened her eyes, and smiled at me, before closing them and going to sleep.

I just hope that she would forgive me, for my stupidity. Why was I always seeming to be the one, to need her forgiveness? Well, that was simple enough to answer, because I'm a fucking asshole.

I was determined; I was going to be a better man for her. Emmett came in and asked how she was doing. I told him that she was much better, and hopefully would be awake soon.

He sat down on the opposite side from where I sat. He was looking at her, with love, and yet sadness. I finally, had to ask him what was wrong. He looked like if he could cry, he would have been doing so.

"I don't think that I have ever been so scared, ever. You know, when Carlisle said she was dying. She's my little sister. It's taking every bit of control to not go down and kill the fucking piece of garbage that we have in the basement," he was dead serious.

He continued, "Man. You are so lucky that she loves you. Otherwise, I would have to fuck you up, for hurting her like you did. I don't care if you think, that you are protecting her, she's not afraid, so why should you be? You really should learn how to trust her more."

I looked at him in shock, "what are you talking about. I do trust her."

"Really, are you sure about that? If you trusted her, then, when she said that she could handle the pain, why would you tell her that you wouldn't allow her to do that? That's like telling her, I don't believe that you could handle the pain. Therefore, I'm not going to even let you try, I don't trust that you can handle it," he told me.

"Yeah, you're right. I was afraid that I would lose her, you know, if something went wrong. I was stupid, in not at least talking it out more with her, and Ethan. Instead, I just go off making demands on her, that I knew were killing her," I hung my head, in shame.

"Yeah, but, again you are so lucky. She loves you man. If I know my baby sister, as well as I think I do, she will tell you there is nothing to forgive you for. For some reason, she loves your crazy ass. I'm just happy that you have finally, found her. She's perfect for you, and you are perfect for her. You had better take good care of her, and love her like she deserves, or you'll answer to me," he said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Bella spoke.

She was awake, Emmett started whooping it up!

I looked down into her eyes. She was still tired, and weak, but she was awake! I started talking, "Bella, please, forgive me baby. I'm so sorry, first for hurting you, and second, for trying to take a dream away from you. I was being a stupid, fucking asshole, as well as being a selfish bastard. All I could think of was, what if I were to lose you."

I opened my mouth, to continue, but she stopped me, by putting her hand over my mouth.

Her voice was weak, but it still sounded like heaven to me, "If you say one more fucking word Jasper. I may stop talking to you. There is nothing to forgive you for. You were just scared for me. I can understand that."

Emmett and I both just looked at each other and busted up laughing. This was the greatest gift. I have ever been given. Never, would I take her or my family for granted, again.

Now, all we had to do is deal with the vampire that had almost cost me my mate, more than once. I was just glad, that it would be me that would make him suffer for what he did to her. I almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, almost.

**A/N Please review, it's the only way that I will know what you are thinking. Was this a good chapter, did you hate it, love it, or could it have been better? Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts, and favorites.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N A huge thank you to my awesome beta KareBear1965, you help make this story rock! Love ya, girl! This chapter was probably the hardest one yet to write. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't get it finished in time to post today. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Bella POV**

It had been a full twelve hours, since I woke up. I stayed awake for about an hour before my body needed some more sleep. They tried to get me to eat something soft, like mashed potatoes. I just couldn't swallow, not with this fucking tube, in my throat.

Carlisle insisted that I keep the tube in. My fever was gone, but I was still feeling tired. He promised that he would remove the tube, after; I had three more bags of blood.

He told Jasper that under no circumstance was I to be questioned about what happened, with the vampire. He wanted me to be fully recovered, before having to deal with all of that.

Jasper and I really didn't have any alone time during my recovery. The family wanted to be there too. They were all excited, first that I was going to be alright. Second, that Jasper and I were to be married.

Alice and Esme were already planning; Carlisle wouldn't let them question me either. Still, it didn't stop them from wanting to try to get ahead start, since they only had two months.

Jasper did tell me, that they had the vampire that had been eluding them for weeks now. They had not fed him, and with him being injured, he really needed to feed and soon. This would make him, more likely to want to talk to Jasper.

I asked Jasper, if that was what Maria, used to do to them, to get them to obey. When he told me it was, I asked him if he had been treated with kindness, would he have been more willing?

He just stared at me for a minute, before telling Emmett, to go get the vampire, some blood. He didn't want to, and immediately, started to complain, until, he was reminded that this vampire drank human blood. With that, he took off with a wicked smile on his face.

I didn't get to see it, but Edward came in to tell Jasper, that the vampire had been given blood. Unfortunately, for Emmett, he thought he was going to have some fun; instead, he ended up having to stay outside. At least until the stink was gone.

You see. He thought it would be really funny, to give the vampire, not just any animal blood, but blood from a skunk! He forgot to think about the fact that the skunk just might spray him before he was killed.

Needless to say, we laughed about that for hours! I was told that the vampire, being really thirsty, drank all of the blood, even though it tasted vile. The first words he ever spoke were curse words, after, he found out what kind of blood he drank.

After all of that, I asked everyone if they could please leave, for about an hour. Jasper and I really needed to talk. I wanted to talk to him about what had happened, between us. I needed to be sure that we both were alright, with our decisions, and I wanted to do it, before, Ethan got here.

It was going to be hard, to talk with this fucking tube, still in my throat. So, I came up the idea to just let Jasper feel, what I was feeling. He had of course, already said, how very sorry he was. He had also promised me a hundred babies!

I laughed at him; I just hoped he was joking. I let him feel my confidence in Ethan, and in the whole pregnancy idea. He then told me that, he realized that he hadn't really trusted my decision, about being able to carry a half vampire.

He told me he was going to talk to Ethan, get all of the details. He started talking, about how he was starting to actually, get excited about being a dad, something that no one else in his family would ever be able to do!

Then, he started to worry if he would be able to be a good father. He was so cute; I started to laugh at him. He was so serious; he was upset that I was laughing at him, until I explained that all new dads go through the same thing, self doubt.

I did manage to ask him about if he had questioned the vampire yet. He told me he was waiting, until Peter, Char, and Ethan was back. Plus, he wanted to hear what happened from me first.

I tried to get him to lie down with me on the bed; I don't think that he trusts me. He told me that I needed to get completely, healed, and back on my feet, before he would touch me.

The family came back, and made sure that we were done. Carlisle tried to get me to eat again, just some toast, but it got caught in my throat, because of the tube that was there. I tried to tell Carlisle, take the tube out, I will eat. He wouldn't listen.

It was a few minutes later. Ethan ran into the room. He gave me a hug, and then proceeded to check me out. The first thing he did was to look at the bite. I told him, it didn't hurt, and he asked me how I was feeling. I told him I was still feeling a little tired.

He told me that after one more bag, he would take the tube out. Then, he started to talk to Jasper. He asked him if he would like to see why, he wasn't worried about what would happen if I got pregnant.

Ethan then asked me if I was up to showing Jasper. I told him yeah, but I was not using my shield. He was agreeable to that. I had no clue, as to what he was talking about; I just decided to go along with whatever, he was telling us.

He then asked that everyone come into the room so that, they could all see. Ethan then told everyone, that there was one thing that would increase my vampiric abilities. Every time, I had to ingest blood. It did something that while it was only temporary, still, it would work in my favor, for a pregnancy.

He went on to explain that he thought, that's, what happened, when I was bitten. The venom did the same thing as the blood. He even volunteered to be the "victim".

He told me to try to rip his shirt off. I stared at him. He was my grandfather. I was not going to rip his shirt off! So, I ripped Jasper's off, instead. I really wanted to rip something else off, but, since we weren't alone, I thought it would be best to wait until later.

I know Jasper must have felt my lust, he just smirked at me! Then, Ethan explained, that ingesting blood, seems to give me a temporary boost in my senses, as well as strength. I was shocked, that I didn't know this.

He said that it wasn't that big a deal, since I wouldn't usually be ingesting blood. However, this is why he was so certain that I would be able to carry a half vampire baby.

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. He had such a big grin on his face. He practically glowed. Ethan then told us, that if I had gotten more venom in my system that it would have turned me, or at least he thought it would.

After receiving the last bag of blood, the tube was removed. I was really happy. Ethan told me to get up and start moving around, but, not to overdo it. With a promise that I wouldn't, the talk then turned to our mystery guest.

It was decided that first I would have to share what happened, and how I ended up holding him in my shield. After I finished my part, then, Jasper, Peter, and Emmett would go to start their interrogation of the strange vampire.

"As you know, I left heading back to our house. I wasn't really thinking, as you can probably guess. I just wanted to get somewhere, I could be alone," I told them.

I continued, "I was walking, and had just gotten into the area where everyone found me. There, was the vampire that had been able to hide, and yet get so close to me. He never said a word to me, he just stalked towards me."

"I knew at that point that I had two choices. I could either put my shield up around me, and lose him, or I could put my shield up around him and trap him. He, of course struggled, I think that is why I got so sick afterward. It was the struggle against my shield that drained my strength," I said quietly.

Jasper was growling at this point. I placed my hand on his chest, and he seemed to calm down. Jasper asked if he could have a minute alone with me, then, he would bring me downstairs so I could eat something.

He just stared at me, after everyone left the room. Finally, he told me, "you, will, NEVER use, your, shield, like, that, again. From now on, you will only use it to protect yourself, at least until you are turned. Do I make myself clear? This is the one thing. I WILL insist on."

"I cannot go through what I just went through, again. I thought that I had lost you. It would kill me, if I did lose you. Please, promise me," his voice, sounded more like the Major right now.

"Yes, I promise. I will do my best not to use my shield," I sure hope that I can keep my promise.

"There is one more thing that you need to be aware of. I need to deal with this vampire that means that I as the Major needs, to be in control. Do you understand, what I'm saying," he asked?

"I'm not sure," I said.

"I will have to question him, before, I kill him. Did, he, touch, you, before we got there," he was definitely the Major now.

"No, I put my shield around him immediately," I told him.

"You need to know, there will be no mercy for him. He touched you when he almost had you; there is no telling what he would have done to you, before, killing you. I cannot permit him, to live," his eyes were black as he said this.

I just nodded, then he kissed me gently. Then, he picked me up and carried me downstairs. Before putting me down, he whispered in my ear, "when I am done with him, then, I will come for you. I will need to "be" with you, can you handle that?"

I was about to answer him, when a thought occurred to me, shit, I forgot. Ethan is here! Oh, I don't think I can do those things, with him here!

Jasper or should I say the Major, understood, what I was thinking, "don't worry. There is a cottage, a couple of miles away, we can go there."

Great, now that I know that, we will be spending a lot of time there. I kissed him, and went into the kitchen where Esme had a light breakfast ready for me. I had decided that after eating, I would watch some TV, I knew that it might be awhile before I saw them again.

Char, was going to be staying with me, as well as Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. The rest would be in the basement, with the vampire. I could tell that he was in a lot of trouble, the Major; just removed his shirt, then walked out the door!

**Major POV**

When I got outside, I found Edward, Peter, and Emmett, already standing, by the door that led down to the basement. Peter was looking nervous, strange, the only time I have ever known him to be nervous, was when he had something to tell me, that he knew I wouldn't like.

I noticed that Ethan was missing, immediately. I knew that something must have happened, "Peter, what the fuck is going on? Where is Ethan?"

"Sir, he's gone to get the prisoner some blood. We were waitin' for him to get back, before we went in," he sounded unsure of himself.

"Peter, what is it that you are not telling me? Just fucking spill it out," I was already in a fucked up mood. I was away from my mate. I was not, going to put up, with any of his fucking shit!

"Sir, you are not gonna like it. As a matter of fact, sir, well. Ya may just kill me for what I'm about to say. I will tell ya, this is not somthin' I'm just sayin', it's about my knower, just knowin' shit," he was trying not to say it, I could tell.

"Fine, I won't hurt you. Emmett, come and hold onto me, in case, I do lose it," hell, I was already about to lose it!

Emmett came over and grabbed me around my chest, pinning my arms to my body. I was already tensed, and ready to attack, "just hear me out Major, before making any decisions. I have a feelin' that we are gonna need, Bella, to be in there, with us, when, we question the prisoner," Peter said quietly, like he already knew, my reaction wasn't going to be calm.

I'm not really clear as to what happened next. I remember seeing red and trying to attack. I heard several voices, yelling. Then I heard more voices. I vaguely recall hearing Bella's name, then. I heard _her_ voice.

When I had finally, came to my senses, it was taking, Edward, Emmett, Peter, Carlisle and Ethan, to hold me down. That wasn't what brought me out of it.

Everyone was on top of me; the only part of my body that could be seen was my head. I looked up to see Bella, leaning over me. My head was in her lap. She had one hand on my upper chest, and the other was on my face. She was rubbing her one hand around on my chest, and the other she was cupping my cheek, and running her fingers through my hair.

She was talking to me, trying to get me to come back, from whatever darkness I had gone to. I know that I wanted to rip everyone apart; they wanted my mate, to be put in the face of danger.

Once I acknowledged that I was calmer, Edward spoke, "sorry we had to restrain you, you went wild, and Emmett couldn't hold you by himself. Carlisle was the one that got Bella, to come out here to try to calm you down."

I could feel Bella's love for me, as well as concern. She continued to rub my chest, and it was calming me down drastically. Finally, she spoke. "baby are you alright now. Do you think that you can listen to what they need to tell you?"

I checked myself to see if I thought I had enough control now. I finally, nodded and one by one. They got up. Emmett, let me up, but kept his arms around me.

"I'm listening, but this had better be, really fucking good. I see absolutely, no reason for Bella, to be, fucking, anywhere near, the prisoner.

Edward spoke this time, "I can't read his mind, and he is not talking. The only time that I have been able to read his mind, is when Bella, was close to him. I think that he might have some kind of shield that her shield cancels out. You couldn't feel his emotions either until, she was close to him."

He continued, "Since he is not talking, and Peter has said that he won't talk. He was trained by Maria that means he would rather die, then to tell us anything. He knows that Maria will kill him, once she finds out that, he was caught. So at this point he knows he's going to die, either way."

I knew all of this of course, it made sense. What all of this had to do with Bella needing to be there, I had no idea. I was sure as fuck, going to find out.

"Still, you haven't explained why Bella needs to be there," I told him harshly.

Peter spoke up at this point, "if she's there, he won't need to talk. All we need to do is, ask questions, he will have the answer in his thoughts. Edward, can then read his thoughts, gets the answers, then, give us the answer."

Bella spoke up then, "I promise, that I will stay, as far away from him, as I can. The others can stand next to me. I will be alright. I need to do something to help. He works for Maria. She murdered my parents, please, Major, I need, to do this."

I looked at Peter, "will she need to use her shield? I will not allow her to put her life in danger again."

"I don't think so; she wasn't actively using it before. We can try it," Peter told me.

"Fine, but if she even gets a scratch on her, I will not hesitate to rip your ass apart. Do you understand me," I was serious about this.

He nodded, and we went down to the basement. After turning on the lights, we saw that the prisoner was sitting, propped up against the wall. He was weak, and you could tell he was in pain.

He looked at everyone. His eyes stayed glued to mine. He had looked at the scars on my chest, stomach, and arms. Then, I saw fear in his eyes. Good, the motherfucker needed to be afraid!

Bella was standing next to Edward, and Peter was in front of her, facing the prisoner, and keeping her out of the line of his sight. I did not want him to even look at her.

I walked over to him, "what is your name, and exactly. What are Maria's orders," I asked him.

He said nothing, just continued to stare at me. I looked over at Edward, "can you hear him?"

"Yes, his name is Lucian. He was to grab Bella, and hold her until he contacted Maria," he told me.

"Why, what was she going to do with Bella," I asked.

After a full minute Edward spoke, "she was going to come here and use her as leverage."

At this point, I was growling, "leverage, for, what?"

It was Edward, who asked the next question, "What was to happen after Maria had what she wanted? What was to happen to the human girl?"

I started to speak, Edward, held his hand up, to let me know to wait a minute. He started growling, loudly.

"What the fuck is going on," I demanded.

"It seems that Maria was going to use Bella, to force the Major to come back, to her. Maria seems to think that once Jasper is back with her, that he will remember, his old life and want to stay there. Then, Lucian, here was going to "use" Bella as his play thing, then, kill her," Edward was growling.

I was about to lunge at him, but Peter and Emmett were able to grab me. They knew that I wouldn't want to do anything, with Bella in here.

I looked at Lucian, "why does Maria think that I would want, to have anything to do with her? If I ever see her again, I will fucking rip her to shreds!"

For the first time Lucian spoke out loud, "that's a stupid question, because, Maria is your mate," he was looking at me when he said it.

All hell broke loose after that, and I didn't even move. Bella, lunged at him, grabbed an arm, and flipped her body around, and, over, so that his arm actually came off in her hand!

None of us could move, at first. After a few seconds, Ethan lunged at Bella, to try to stop her from attacking again. She almost took _his_, arm off.

I started growling, at Ethan, who was trying to hold Bella back. I got to her and took her from him. When I looked into her eyes, they were pitch black.

I locked her in my embrace, so that she couldn't move. I knew that I didn't really have to, because while she was somehow able to rip a vampire's arm off, she didn't seem to be able to get out of my arms.

I could feel her emotions, and she was in a rage. I sent her some calming waves, and while she seemed to calm down a little, she was still looking murderous!

I said nothing; I just took off in a run. I needed to get her fucking, calmed down, and then tend to her. I knew that the cottage had been fixed up for us, so, that's where I took her to.

When I got her inside, I sat down on the bed, placed her in my lap, and then had her put her face in the nook of my neck. I knew it worked for me; I hoped it would work for her.

I nuzzled her neck, and I could feel myself calming down. It seemed to take her a minute or two longer, before her body started to relax.

I lie down on the bed with her, and pulled her body flush with mine. She seemed to calm down more. Then, I started to feel her panic. I sent her some more calm, as I started to rub her back.

Finally, I asked her, "Baby, are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?"

She was crying now, "I don't know, the last thing I remember is, Lucian said something about, Maria thinks that you belong to her that she is your mate."

She continued, "I think that I remember getting really angry. Then, nothing, no wait, it seems like a dream. It must have been a dream, there's no way I could have done what I think I did, is there?"

"I need you to stay calm. You weren't having a dream. I think that you have had so much blood, that it increased your strength, more than even Ethan realized it could. That along with the fact that, the mate bond kicked in," I told her.

I went on, "I think that your vampiric emotions kicked in, and when you heard that some other female was claiming that I was her mate, you went into a rage."

She tensed up, and once again, I could feel her rage. I didn't know how long she would be this strong, but I needed her to stay calm. It wasn't that I was afraid of her. I was more afraid that she might hurt herself.

I sent her some more calm, and then I kissed her. That was supposed to be a distraction. I wanted to calm her down; instead, it seems that her vampiric part was still engaged!

She deepened the kiss, then. She started pulling at my clothes, frantically. I was the Major; I was not going to argue with her. She was able to get my shirt off without ripping it. Her clothes did not, fair as well.

I ripped her clothes, off, within seconds. Then I removed my pants. She was pulling my hair, trying to get me closer to her. This was not going to be slow, or gentle. I was the fucking Major; I was claiming my mate, again.

This is what mates do, when one has defended the other. Doesn't matter if the threat was real or not. Yes, I had held back, because I did not want to hurt her. She was the one that needed this. She needed to know that I was hers!

I entered her, and fucked her hard. I still held back, she was still human. It was rough, and full of need, the need to know that, she was mine, and I was hers.

When we both came together, she screamed, and I roared. Then she did something that shocked me! Yeah, I'm the fucking Major, and she still shocked me.

She kissed my neck, then bit down! Her teeth didn't break the skin, of course. She was trying to mark me as hers. I knew that she wouldn't be able to do that until she was turned. I understood, what she was trying to do, she had the need to know that other females, would know that I belonged to her.

What I didn't expect was her reaction. It seems that she, not being able to leave a mark, on me, sent her back into a rage. She started to bite me, wherever she could reach. I knew if I didn't stop her, she could hurt herself.

I was able to get my arms around her, and pin her down. Then, I sent enough calm to her, to calm her down. Then I sent her some lethargy, and put her to sleep. I just held on to her, and let her sleep.

Right after she fell asleep, my phone chirped. I reached over and grabbed my pants. I pulled my cell out, and looked to see that I had a message from Peter.

_Stay with her Major, and let her sleep. We have everything, under control. We will give you a full report, when you get back. P_

Sometimes, I loved that asshole. I knew that I could trust him, to get the job done. He had never failed me. He knew what we needed. I was proud to call him my brother.

I let her sleep for a few hours; I was hoping that when she woke up, she would be more herself. I guess I should say her human self. In the meantime, I had to try to figure out how; she was going to be able to get back, without any clothes.

It was cold outside, and while she had only worn a heavy sweater, she was not prepared for the outside temperature. It had been enough to be in the basement.

When she woke up, she was more like herself. I would have made love to her; I was going to until I saw her body. She had more bruises. She tried to tell me she was fine, but I could feel her pain.

She was feeling guilty; she couldn't believe that she would react like she did. I told her that even though it was the first time, it wouldn't be the last time. She would be like that once she was turned, and that, whenever she felt a threat to me, she would try to defend me, as well as mark me.

We got up and I put my pants on. I gave her my shirt to wear back to the house. She was really embarrassed; she would have to walk into the house, with everyone knowing what we had done, including her grandfather!

I did my best, to try to assure her, that he already knew we had been together. It didn't help. I picked her up and I ran us back to the house.

I stopped before actually getting to the house, to see if I could tell where everyone was. Some were still in the garage; the others were in different parts of the house.

I climbed the side of the house, jumped up into the window. This way, she wouldn't have to see anyone until she was dressed.

I took her into the shower, and we both stripped, and got in. I cleaned her up, then. She cleaned me up. After getting dressed, I asked her if she was hungry.

I knew that Esme was already cooking her something to eat. She said that she was feeling tired. I told her to go eat, and then lie down and take another nap.

I had finally, caught on that, whenever she did anything that was more vampire than human, she got really tired out. I walked her downstairs, then into the kitchen. I gave her a kiss and headed back out to the garage.

Since Bella was not there, Edward could no longer read Lucian's mind. He didn't need to though. Peter, Char, and Ethan had been able to get more information out of him.

After Bella had attacked him, he seemed to be frightened that they would let her continue to attack him. When I looked at Peter, he shrugged his shoulders and told me that he might have let it slip that she would be allowed to do whatever, she wanted to, to him!

I asked Peter to update me on what happened after Bella, and I had left. It seems that Lucian had decided that since Edward could read his mind, it would be in his best interest to just tell them what they wanted to know.

The one thing I wanted to know was what his gift was, and exactly, how did it work. I also needed to know exactly what Maria's plan was.

Peter came over to me, "Major, how is Bella? Is she alright now?"

"She's fine. She's eating, and then she will be taking a nap. She's exhausted," I told him.

"I'm ready to give you a full report, of all of the information; we were able to get from him, sir. Would you like to go somewhere else, or do it here." Peter asked?

"Here, I need to know if he lied about any of it," I said, knowing that if he had lied, about any of it, I would be able to feel it. At least I thought I would.

"As you know sir, his name is Lucian, seems Maria found him in southern Texas, in a town called Brownsville. She seemed to believe that he would be a valuable asset to her army. She turned him, and then trained him herself," he said.

Peter continued, "seems when he was human, he had some kind of disorder that caused him to, well, ah, stink. He had to stay away from most people, as they would try to make him, get away from them. It was interesting, when he was turned, he apparently, has the ability to shield his odor, as well as shield himself from others abilities."

"So, he can basically, be invisible to other vampires. Why is it, that we can use our abilities, when Bella is close to us or him," I asked?

"Carlisle thinks that there is something about her shield that cancels out his. No, that's not it. It's like his shield does not work on her. She could sense him, even before we could. As long as we were "under" her shield so to speak, our abilities would work on him," Edward said.

"What was Maria planning on doing, I already know about Bella's part in it. What I need to know, is, was she planning on coming here or what," I needed to know.

"He told us that she was plannin' on comin' here, and bringin' most of her army with her. She was gonna ambush, us. Then, once she had you in the frame of mind, to cooperate with her. She was gonna "remind" you of how "good" it felt to be with her, and how good it was to drink human blood," Peter told me.

"Ain't, gonna, fucking, happen! There ain't no, fucking, way, I will ever, fucking touch, that fucking bitch, again," I yelled.

I was pissed. It got even worse, when Peter, the fucking asshole, just had to go, and add his fucking two cents worth in, "what if she gets her hands on Bella?"

I was ready to rip his fucking balls off! Edward stepped in between Peter and I, "Jasper, you don't want to hurt Peter; he is just trying to cover all of the bases. We do need to consider that she might somehow, figure out a way to, and get to her. We need to have plans, for everything that could go wrong."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. We needed to have more than one plan. My first instinct told me, to get my mate as far away from here as I could. I'm too fucking selfish for that, I needed her close to me, and she needed to have this wedding.

I would have to take some time, to come up with several plans. I knew that we needed time, and I wasn't sure that Maria would give us that time. Especially, if she found out that her "spy" had been captured.

"I need to think. I'm going to go to Bella, and try to come up with some way to deal with Maria, while keeping my mate safe, and making plans to get married. Peter, you, Ethan, Char, and the rest of the family see if you can come up with a plan, get back to me," I told him.

I needed the calm and peace I had, when I was with her. I didn't want to risk her life, and I wanted her to have the wedding that she wanted. Now, all I have to do is figure out, how to, keep Maria from getting to my mate, get to Maria and rip her fucking ass apart, and get married, all at the same time.

I went up to the room, and slipped inside. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her, but, right now. I desperately, needed her.

I slipped my pants off; I left my boxers on, and got into bed. I curled my body around her. She sighed, at first I thought that I had woken her up. I guess, even in her sleep, she knows when I'm next to her.

She slept for a couple of hours, before waking up. I still hadn't been able to come up with a plan. She had tried to let me know that she wanted to make love; I reminded her that. First of all, Ethan was downstairs, and second, she was still a little sore, from our rough sex earlier.

She got up to go take a shower. She asked me to join her. I told her I might join her next time. I could tell that she was upset, but I really needed to come up with a plan.

When she got out, I told her that she should probably go downstairs, and join the rest of the family. Let them know that she was alright. Well, she was NOT, having any of that!

"Jasper Hale, what is the fuck wrong with you? You won't touch me. You won't look at me, shit, and you won't even talk to me! Now, you fucking tell me what is wrong," she yelled.

She was standing there glaring at me, while I was sitting on the bed. I could tell that she wasn't going to let this go. She had her hands on her hips, and I could feel her love, that was mixed with worry and concern for me.

"Well, I'm waiting. Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me, for attacking that stupid asshole that thinks you belong to Maria? Maybe, you realize it's her, that you want to be with," she was on the verge of tears.

That pissed me off," NO," I roared.

She flinched, and took a step back, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. Just so you know, if you want to go back to her. . ."

Before she could even finish that statement, I had her pinned against the wall, "do, not, fucking, assume, anything, when it comes to Maria. I do not want to hear you, doubt me again, now, tell me why you doubt me?"

She was shaking. I felt bad for scaring her, but I wasn't having her doubt my love for her, "I'm sorry, if I scared you, please, just give me a minute."

I nuzzled her neck; I needed to calm the fuck down. If I was attacking my mate, I am in bad shape. I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

We sat there, with me just nuzzling her neck. She had started to rub, my back, in soothing circles. I finally, calmed down enough to tell her what was bothering me.

Of course, she forgave me, immediately. She kissed me, and let me feel her love. I truly did not, deserve this beautiful lady that for some reason, found it in her heart to give me all of her love!

It was a minute later than Peter knocked on the door, "come in, but it had better be important," I told him.

"Just needin' to know, should we feed the prisoner," he asked.

"Yes, but, only animal blood," I told him.

Bella yelled at Peter as he was about to go out the door, "wait, won't his eyes start to change if he has only animal blood?"

"Yeah, but not for awhile. Why," I had to know where she was going with this.

"We need a family meeting. I think that I know exactly how to, get the time we need to plan the wedding, keep me safe, and get Maria," she said excitedly!

Peter looked at her," I have no idea what the plan is, but my knower tells me, it will work!"

I called out for everyone to meet in the living room. Then, I kissed my mate, let her feel not only my love for her, but the pride I had that she was mine! She was the perfect mate for the Major, as well as, Jasper!

After a very short make out session, I carried her downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us, and they were excited. I guess Peter had informed them that Bella had a plan that according to him, would work.

We waited for her to start. I just hoped that Peter was right. I needed him to be right. He had never failed me; I had to trust that he wouldn't now.

Bella got up and started. . .

**A/N Sorry, for leaving it there. No, I'm not sorry; it was the best place to do it. Please, leave me a review; I need to know your thoughts on this chapter. It was very hard to write for some reason.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N First of all I need to say Thank you to my wonderful beta KareBear1965, she has had to put up with me. I love ya girl! I have been having problems with the family, and the first draft that I sent her of chapter 26 was really bad. So, I had to decide if I should post something that was really bad, or take my time and write something worth reading. I chose the latter. So, here it is finally, I'm so very sorry that this is so late. I hope that it is worth it. There is a lemon in this one, hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, if I did, I don't think that I would share Jasper.  
**

**Bella POV**

I knew that everyone was waiting for me to start. I needed a minute to compose myself. So much had happened today, and I wanted to make sure that I had thought my plan through.

It was going to take several people, to be able to put this plan into action. Even then, Maria could change her mind, or just not trust what she was hearing. Other than that, I thought my plan was a good one.

It would also require some people, some sacrifice. I could only hope that it wouldn't become dangerous, especially, for those making the sacrifices.

Finally, I took a deep breath and started, "I know that my plan is not perfect, but I'm sure that we can work out the kinks."

Emmett, being Emmett, just had to open his fucking mouth, "whoa, my little sister, getting kinky!"

That earned him a slap upside his head from Rose, and a very scary glare from Jasper! Carlisle, just put his head down, and shook it in disbelief, and Esme looked like. She was about to rip something off of him.

Ethan spoke up then, Emmett, may I remind you that your little sister as you so fondly refer to her as, did somehow, rip a vampire's arm off! It might be in your own best interest, not to antagonize her!

He got this very scared look on his face, and kept his mouth shut after that. I thought that was really funny. It took me a minute to get myself to stop laughing!

"OK, I believe that we are in need of a plan that will cover all of the things that we need it to. I know that Jasper's main concern is keeping me safe, and out of Maria's grasp. While my main concern is keeping Jasper out of her grasp, and wanting to get married, without distractions," I told them.

"That's my concern too, darlin'. I do not want to have to put off our wedding, for anyone, or anything," Jasper said.

"So, we need to have something in place, that will effectively, keep me safe, keep Maria from coming here, plus, give us time to plan and have the wedding, and take care of her on our, timetable, not hers," I said.

I then turned to Jasper, "I know that you are not worried about, Maria being able to get you to come back to her, but I am. It's not that I don't trust your love for me; it's that I don't trust her determination to get you back. Am I making any sense to you?"

He just nodded, that he did understand. So, I continued," Maria sent a spy, to try to take me, because, Maria thinks that she can use me, to get to Jasper. He was, or is, the perfect spy, for vampires. He has no smell, and powers are not effective against him, without me being there."

"Well, what if we use him to number one, keep an eye on Maria, and buy us some time so that we can deal with her, on our terms," I asked?

"How are we supposed to get him to help us, as well as turn against Maria." Carlisle asked?

"I could use my ability on him, put the story that we want him to believe, and tell Maria. I could make him think that he and I are friends, but Maria can't know about me. If I go with him, I could keep an eye on him, as well as what Maria is doing. I think that it could work," Ethan told us.

"What about attending the wedding? Bella and I both want you to be a part of our special day," Jasper said.

"We can work out the details, as we go. Alice can you look and see if this plan will work," Ethan asked her?

She sat and focused on the future," I think that it will. I can't really be sure. I see several different outcomes. I think that it could be because Maria changes her mind, or hasn't made her decision yet. Some of the outcomes are in our favor. A couple are not."

"Peter, didn't you say that it would work out," I asked him.

"Yeah, but we will need to be ready to act quickly, and we can't get comfortable. I know Maria, and she has been known to change her mind at the last minute. I think that we need to come up with somethin', to keep her from makin' a move, until after the honeymoon," Peter said.

"Is there anything that could work? What in the hell would it take, to keep the bitch from coming after Jasper now," Emmett asked?

"Emmett, language," Esme told him.

"Sorry mom, so what would work," he asked?

It was the Major, who spoke next, "we might be able to get her to believe that we are taking a trip, to Italy, and won't be back until, sometime in the summer. She would never follow us, not to Italy anyway. It's too close to the Volturi."

He continued, "we can let it "leak" to her, that one of us, is a friend to Aro. I don't know if she would even think about the fact that Bella is human, we would just have to monitor her carefully, and adjust the story to meet our needs."

"I think we need to find out when the last time Lucian reported to Maria, and when is he due to report in next," Peter told us.

"Peter, you can get the information from the prisoner. After we have that, then, we will make plans to have him contact her and plant the information, we want her to have. Report to me once you have what we need, we'll make further plans at that time," the Major spoke, you could tell he was considering more options.

We were all quiet; I think everyone was thinking about if this plan could work. I knew that there were a lot of things that could go wrong, still it was the best plan we had.

"Jasper, would it be alright if I talked to my granddaughter alone for few minutes," Ethan asked?

"Of course, just make sure you make it quick. I don't like her being away from me. If you want to, you can take her to the cottage. The two of you will be far enough away from the house, no one will be able to hear you," the Major told Ethan.

"Thank you, I promise. I won't keep her too long. I just need a few minutes with her. I haven't really had her all to myself, since we got here," Ethan told him.

Jasper, who had been standing next to me, leaned down and gave me a kiss. He told me that he wanted to stay at the cottage, with me tonight. Then, he told me that Alice would pack an overnight bag, for me, and that he would meet me at the cottage, in an hour.

Then, I went over to Ethan. He moved down so that I could get on his back. After making sure that I was hanging on tight, he took off out the door. It didn't take us but a minute to get to the cottage.

When we got there, he placed me gently on the ground, and led me inside. I had a feeling that it was going to be a serious discussion. After stepping inside, he went into the kitchen area and made me some hot chocolate, since it was cool outside, and the heat was off.

He turned the heat on, and then sat on the couch, "what's up, grandfather? It must be serious," I told him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, find out if you are alright. With everything that has been going on, I don't even know how you reacted, when the Major bit you. I haven't really talked to you, since we got here, and we used to talk about everything," he sounded kind of sad.

"Yeah, I know. I have missed all of the talks we used to have. Are you alright, you seem kind of sad," I asked.

"Yes and no. I have had you all to myself, since you were nine. Now, here you are engaged to be married. I know that you are happy, but, to be honest with you, there's a part of me that does not want, to let you go. I guess you could say, I'm jealous of Jasper," he said quietly.

"Even though I know that you are all grown up, I still consider you my "baby girl". I have watched you and Jasper together. I can see the love that he has for you. There is no one I would rather see you fall in love with, then, Jasper. Anyone watching the two of for any length of time can see that you two are perfect for each other," he smiled.

"I just needed to tell you, that, I'm happy for you. I know that he will take care of you. All I ever wanted for you, was, for you to be happy, safe, loved, and have all of your dreams come true. I know that will happen for you now," he told me.

I was crying at this point, and I didn't really know what to say. I watched him; if I didn't know any better I would say he was tired. I could tell that there was more he had to say, but I needed a hug from him.

I got up and moved over to him, gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too grandfather, but, right now before you continue, I need to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, baby girl," he smiled.

"Would you be willing to give me away? I know that you probably already knew that you would be doing that for me, since dad isn't here to do it, but I wanted to ask you anyway," I told him.

"Of course, nothing would make me happier than to give you to the man who has saved my life more times than I can count. Someone, I count as my brother," he said.

."Ewwwww. . .that would make me his niece. Can we not think of him like that, at least, for me," I laughed.

He laughed right along with me, after a minute he got quiet again. He got this funny look on his face, "so, you are going to make me a great-grandfather? I'm not sure how I feel about that!"

I couldn't help it, "now, you know that you have always been a "great" grandfather."

He tried to look insulted, but it didn't work. His smile broke through, "my baby girl, is going to have a baby! Just so you know, Carlisle and I will be working together, to take care of you during the pregnancy, and the birth. There are just some things that I don't think; I could handle, like the pelvic exam."

I blushed. I hadn't even thought of that. I was glad that he was going to let another doctor take care of that. I think it finally hit me; I was going to have a baby. Oh, it would still be awhile yet, but my dreams were going to come true, and it would be with the man, or should I say the vampire of my dreams!

We continued to sit and talk, for about another hour. He was telling about some of the things that happened to him, while he was taking care of my mom, when she was a baby. He loved my mom so much, and I could tell that he missed her.

He was right in the middle of telling me about the first time he tried to change her diaper. She peed on him, right in his face! I was laughing so hard, I was crying. Listening to him talk about, trying to take care of a human baby, alone, made me even more proud of him. He had no one to help him, yet, he was able to raise a daughter.

He gave her love, and taught her to respect all of life. He taught her how to hunt animals instead of humans, and he taught her how to look beyond faults, and find the treasure that was often hidden, behind a mask. It didn't matter if you were human or vampire, she always believed that there was always a treasure, down inside of everyone.

I was so grateful at this moment, that Ethan had taught me the same things. That's why I could so easily, see beyond Jasper's scars. They did not make him who he is, neither, did they take away from the man whom he had become. To me, he was the most beautiful man. I had ever seen.

"Well, I should probably go. Jasper is on his way here, if I know him," Ethan told me.

He had no sooner spoken, then Jasper walked in. I know that I must have lit up, because I know that Jasper did! He came over and kissed me. I was just slightly embarrassed. He kept his arms around me.

I couldn't think of anything, better, then standing here with both of my favorite men in my life. Then again, there was one thing that would make it perfect, for there to be a little one, in Jasper's arms.

I could see him, holding a little boy or a little girl. I had a feeling that if we had a girl, she would have her daddy, wrapped around her little finger! Actually, she would probably have the whole. Cullen's family wrapped around her fingers!

If it was a boy, yeah, I could see him, flirting with all of the females in the family. Making sure he got his way, and having the males all trying to teach him different sports. With Emmett as one of his uncles, well, let's just say that I would need to watch them very closely. No telling what kind of trouble those two would find.

Jasper asked Ethan if we had a nice talk, and explained to him that he couldn't stay away any longer. Ethan decided that it was time to tell Jasper that we had been discussing babies, and how he had to learn the hard way, how to care for a human, and infant.

Ethan then asked Jasper if he had any preferences when it came to the sex of the baby. He quietly told Ethan, that he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact, that he could be a father! He sounded like he was excited.

Finally, Ethan said he was going back to the house. There was a part of me that wanted him to stay a little while longer, I had missed him. Jasper was the one that stopped him, "Ethan, if it's alright with you, I have a couple of questions. I need to ask you."

Ethan told him, "I hope I can give you an answer."

"Has Bella ever done anything like what she did to Lucian? It takes a lot of strength, to rip a vampire's arm off. Did you know that she would be able to do that," he asked?

"No, I think that it was a combination of things. She had, had more blood this time than she had ever had at one time. She also could have had some of your venom still in her system. I think that the most important part is, well. She heard that someone else was claiming to be your mate!"

He continued. "Rage is a very powerful emotion. People have done impossible things because of rage. If you recall, the way she did it, she didn't use so much strength as she did, motion."

"Yeah, she did a move that I myself have used many times. Using motion, to rip, it still takes strength, but the motion is what actually does the tearing," Jasper said while looking at me.

"She has done things on a very small scale, that were more vampire, after having to ingest blood. It usually doesn't last long, and it was nothing like today. Can you imagine what she's going to be like as a vampire? She's going to be one bad ass vampire, perfect for the Major!"

He went on, "I have a feeling that you will have your hands full, even after her newborn stage is over!"

"What are you talking about, she keeps me busy now, and she's not even turned yet." Jasper laughed.

When Jasper looked over at me, I was glaring at him, and Ethan, "well, if you have a problem with me, then, I think that I will go back to the house. At least there, I don't have to listen to you two talk about me, like I'm a "problem" to be handled!"

Before I could even get the last word out, Jasper had me in his arms, growling, "no, you aren't going anywhere, tonight darlin', I going to have you all to myself. Besides, you are not, a problem. You are the woman that I love, the woman I'm going to marry, the future mother of my child, and the only problem that you cause is that I can't get enough of you!"

Ethan got up and said that he needed to go hunt, then he was going to go back to the house and discuss with Peter the plan that we had talked about earlier. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Jasper told him that we would be spending the night at the cottage, but that we would be back early to the house.

I blushed. I was pretty sure that Ethan knew what we were going to be doing. At least that was my plan. Jasper had told me earlier that he wanted to wait a day or two, before, making love again. I was bruised up, but it wasn't as bad as it was the first time, the Major, claimed me.

After Ethan left, I turned to Jasper, "so, what are we going to be doing," I asked, seductively.

"You are going to be sleeping, and I am going to be holding you. It's been a long day; I know you have to be tired, as well as sore. You need to rest," he told me.

Yeah, I was tired and sore, but I was also very horny! It's not my fault; Jasper is just too sexy for his own good. One look at him, and my panties became soaked. I have a feeling that I might have to really work, to get him to make love to me. Then again, I am a woman.

He made me go get ready for bed, by myself. So, like a good girl, I went and got ready. I just didn't tell him that I was wearing some very see through, lingerie. I wasn't stupid, though, I put a robe on over it, so he couldn't see it. I was going to wait until I had him right where I wanted him, in bed!

I think he knew that I was up to something, after I came out of the bathroom, he kept watching me. I think he thought that I was going to try to seduce him, again. I had my shield up. I knew that he would feel my lust, if I didn't.

He had changed while I was in the bathroom. He had on a pair of sleep pants, and nothing else. He was standing by the window looking out. I could see the light coming from the moon, shining on his face. With the way, it made his skin sparkle; he looked like he was glowing!

After a minute of standing there staring at him, he finally asked me, "see something you like darlin'?"

I just smiled at him. He came over to me, and took my hand. He pulled me close to his body and kissed me. Then, he pulled me over to the bed, after pulling the covers back; he climbed on the bed and pulled me down, onto the bed.

"Darlin', you need to take the robe off. Unless, you plan on sleeping in it," he said.

I sat up, so that I could take it off. When I had it off, I looked over at him. His eyes were wide at first. Then, I heard a low growl coming from him, and his eyes had darkened, with lust. Of course, I wasn't going to play nice. I sent him all of my lust!

He leaned over and started to kiss me, like he had never kissed me before. The kiss was full of passion, love, need, and desire. It was gentle at first, building to something that I can't really describe. It was beyond passion. It felt as if our very souls were meeting, and becoming one, at this point.

The kiss lasted what seemed like forever. When Jasper finally broke the kiss, we looked at each other, "wow, did you feel that, baby? What just happened," I asked him.

He just smiled looking at me, "yeah. I felt it. I think that the bond was just strengthened. I think that is the bond that is usually only between vampire mates. Maybe, the blood helped you to be able to complete the bond. I didn't think that it could happen, for you, until, you were turned."

"Will that change anything, at all," I asked?

"Probably, make you more of a bad ass! You may feel more physical pain when we are not together," he told me.

"Did you just call me a bad ass? You think that I'm a bad ass, do you," I asked him?

"Well, actually I happen to know that you are a bad ass," he was laughing, at, me!

"Well, since you already think that I'm one, I'm going to show you, what I'm like when I actually am being a bad ass," I told him.

I pushed him back on the bed, then straddled him. I started kissing him, then I went down his neck, to his shoulders. I could feel his erection, and started to grind into him. He had started moaning.

I moved down to his chest and started licking, kissing, and sucking. When I got to his nipples, I made sure to lick, and graze my teeth across them. He had started growling, and was grinding back against me.

I continued to go down his body, when I got to his waist, I pulled his sleep pants down. Then, removed them. I very slowly came back up his body. I was licking, sucking, and using my teeth to graze his legs.

When I got to his very erect cock, I looked up at him. He was watching me, with such desire in his eyes. I looked back down at him, while licking my lips. Then I looked back up at him, and said, very seductively, "Well. I will see you in the morning!"

I then got up and walked towards the door, "what the fuck are you doing," he asked me?

"Hey, you are the one that said. I was a bad ass. I wanted to show you, how bad I can be, since you already think I'm one," I told him.

He was in front of me, before I could blink, "where in the fuck do you think you are going, darlin'? You should know better than to tease me, like that," he growled.

He pulled me into his body, and kissed me. I heard more than felt, my lingerie being ripped off. Then, he picked me up, and carried me back, to the bed. He sat down on the bed, and the kiss was so intense. I forgot everything else. . .

**Jasper POV**

I was watching her, as she straddled my body. She was so sexy, but I could feel the mischievousness coming from her. Her mouth on my chest was heaven. Then, she started to lick and nip at my nipples. The sensation was unlike anything that I had ever experienced!

I wasn't inexperienced by any means, but she was causing my body to feel things that I had never felt before. There was no way, I was going to be able to deny making love to her, tonight. She might have been a virgin, when I met her, but she sure knew what to do, to my body!

When she removed my sleep pants, I almost, lost it then. She was going slowly, and I was watching her every move. It was a real turn on, to watch her come up my legs. When she stopped and looked up at me, then down to my erection, and licked her lips. Well, let's just say, I would be a goner once her hot little mouth, was on my hard cock.

Then, she fucking tells me that she will see me in the morning. She just fucking got up and headed for the door! I asked her what the fuck she thought she was doing, she fucking told me she was showing how much of a bad ass she could be.

Oh, there, was no, fucking, way, she, was leaving this room, let alone the bed! I was in front her. I was growling. I asked what the fuck she thought that she was doing. I pulled her to me, and kissed her. She was so distracted; I don't think she even knew right away that I had ripped the sheer lingerie she had been wearing, off of her body.

Then I told her, "Since you are being a bad girl, I'm going to have to punish you."

Then, I picked her up and carried her back to the bed. I sat down with her on the bed and kissed her. It was very intense. I could smell her arousal, but she was not going to get off with a quickie. Not tonight, I was going to make slow love to her. Tonight, I was going to worship her like she deserved.

Yeah, I thought about getting her back for what she had done. Thing is, I knew she was joking around, she sure knew how to get me worked up. I would get her back, _later, much later!_

I could feel the mating bond, in her becoming stronger. I didn't really expect that, at least not until she had been turned. That's why I needed to make love to her tonight. With the bond in her, becoming stronger, it would become even stronger, with our union.

Her skin was so soft, and warm. I loved the feel of her bare skin, on my skin! She said she wasn't bothered, by the temperature of my skin. Of course, I always tried to make sure it was hot in the room.

I kissed her mouth, and then worked my way down. I had one hand on her breast, playing, teasing her nipple. I rolled and lightly pinched them. When I got my mouth to the other breast, I started flicking my tongue over the nipples, before sucking it into my mouth. I lightly nipped it. She was moaning, and arching her back to push her breasts closer to my mouth.

I had one of her legs, pushed in between my legs, and up against my erection. With one of my legs, I was rubbing her hot pussy. She was grinding her leg up and down my cock.

I came back up her body to give her a kiss. I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I need to taste you, and I'm going to lick, kiss, and suck your hot pussy."

She moaned even louder. I slowly, went down her body. I licked, kissed, and sucked my way down. I had to untangle our legs, and then go down to her legs to start my way back up her body.

When I got closer to her pussy, I spread her legs as wide as I could without hurting her. I took one hand, and spread her lips and licked right up her slit. She was so wet, and tasted so sweet. I then, licked her clit, and she about came unglued!

I then put my tongue up inside of her as far as I could get it to go. She grabbed my hair, and was trying to pull my head closer to her pussy. I pulled my tongue out of her and replaced it with two of my fingers.

I started to pump in and out of her, while using my tongue on her clit. After a minute, I added another finger. She was yelling for me to go faster and harder. I was a gentleman, so I obliged the lady.

I could feel her walls clenching my fingers; I knew she was about to cum. Another three, more pumps and she came, hard! She was screaming my name, as well as saying, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" I pulled my fingers out and started to lap up all of her juices.

After I had lapped up all that she was going to give me, I went back up her body. As I was kissing her, she continued to moan. I lined my cock up with her slit and took the head and ran it up and down her slit a few times before pushing inside of her.

She was so fucking, wet, and so, fucking, hot! "Baby, you are so fucking tight. I hope I can last," I told her.

I started pumping in and out; it only took a minute before she had her next orgasm. I continued to pump into her. A minute later, she came again. After that one, I decided to change positions.

I flipped her on her stomach, then plunged back into her. I had her on her knees, with her chest on the bed. I could feel her walls clenching my cock again. She came again! We tried several other positions, and with each one she would have several orgasms.

I could tell that I was getting close. I had almost cum several times, but was able to hold myself back, so that she could have some more orgasms before I did.

When I finally did, I came with a roar, and she had the biggest one ever! I was surprised at the intensity of hers, as well as mine. We didn't move for a while after, we were done.

She sent me her love, and I sent her some of mine. I pulled out of her, and turned to my side. I pulled her to my chest, with her facing me. She was so beautiful. I kissed her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

I couldn't wait until she was my wife. I needed to talk to her about, what last name we would use. I go by Hale right now, sometimes. I went by Cullen. Whitlock was my real last name. I would give her the choice, of course.

There was a small part of me that wanted her to choose Whitlock. It was the only thing that I had left from my human years. It would really be special, to me, if she would choose to become a Whitlock. As I lie here, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Yeah, I wanted to be a Whitlock once again. I would have to ask her.

If she chooses to take my real last name, I would have to explain to the family. I know that they would understand. At least I hoped that they would. Hell, the only reason I even took the name Hale, was to go to school and try to blend in, with humans.

I had already graduated, again, from high school. I wasn't going back, at least for a long time. I might not ever go back; I was thinking about maybe getting a job, not that we needed the money. Since, I was about to get married, and possibly have a child! Well, going back to school just didn't seem right.

There was something else that I needed to discuss with the family. While I loved the family dearly, I don't think that Bella was ready for the whole family listening, while we made love. I think that we would need to have our own place, close to the family, at least for now.

We were going to have to move soon, anyway. We had already been here, for awhile. The most time we usually spent in any one house, was five years. We would need to move to one of the more isolated houses, since Bella was going to be turned. We needed to make sure that there would be no chance of humans coming around, even accidentally.

I couldn't wait to talk to the family. I knew that there was something else that Bella and I would need to discuss, before talking to them. Since she would probably be turned, right after the birth, if there was one. Someone would have to care for the baby, while she was going through the change. Shit, I don't know why I didn't think of it before; she wouldn't even be able to be around her own child. At least for awhile.

How in the fuck was that going to work? I must be the slowest vampire ever. I wondered if she even thought of it herself. From what I understand, the child would grow at an unbelievable rate. Even if she had to stay away for only a few months, she would still, miss out, a lot.

Then again, if I knew her, as well as I thought I did. She probably already had an idea that she thought would work. Just one more thing that I needed to talk to her about. The one thing that I was absolutely sure of, I would do anything, to help make it easier on her.

I would talk to her about this when she woke up. I wanted to talk to the family, today. We only had two months, till the wedding, and with all of the fucked up shit going on with fucking Maria. We needed to have plans made, and options in case of something Alice didn't see, or Peter didn't understand enough of what he was feeling to stop.

I could sense the change in Bella's breathing and heart rate, she was waking up. She stretched and then opened her beautiful eyes. She smiled and pulled me over to kiss me,"ugh! I need a human moment, be right back. Don't you dare move!"

"I won't. I'll be right here when you get back ma'am," I told her honestly. I loved watching her bare ass in the morning! It's fucking sexy as hell!

Of course, watching her breasts as she walked back wasn't bad either! I already knew I was a goner, yeah. I was already hard, just thinking about her walking back.

I must have been projecting again. When she walked back into the bedroom, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips and smiled at me, "have a "hard" problem, you need help with there, cowboy?"

"Why don't you come over here, and you can find out," I told her, in a seductive voice.

I had her in my arms and on the bed before she knew it. I pushed my very hard cock up against her. She pushed me back down, and climbed on top of me. After, making her cum, she straddled me and then rode me until we both came together.

After we had calmed down some, I had decided to talk to her about the last name, and how we were going to deal with her being a newborn, and a baby. Before I could say anything, I could feel her nervousness, and it was mixed with curiosity.

"Baby, you can ask me anything. The answer is going to be yes, anyway. I can't deny you anything," I told her.

"Well, I know that you love the Cullens and that you had to take Rose's last name to pretend to be her twin. I don't want to hurt the Cullens feelings, but is there anyway, that I can take your real last name? I really want to be your wife, completely, and well it's the only thing you have from your human life. Well, I was just wonde. . ." I cut her off!

I kissed her hard, and then started to pepper her face, and neck with kisses. Finally, I was able to speak, "yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I was going to ask you, if you would be willing to take my real last name. You can never really know, how much this means to me, that you would want to do this."

"Why wouldn't I, I love you. I had thought about it, and it just didn't seem right to take the name of Hale, or Cullen. It's not that I didn't want to be a part of the family. I just wanted your real name; otherwise, it didn't feel like the marriage would be complete. Does that make sense to you," she asked me.

I knew then, that I loved this woman before. Now, I loved her even more than I ever thought it was possible. I looked at her, and then pulled her body as close to mine as I could get it, and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, baby, it makes perfect sense. I was going to ask you if you would have a problem, with taking my real last name. I will let Carlisle know, and I can promise you they will have no problem with it, at all," I told her.

"I have something else to talk to you about. I know that you wanted to be turned, after having the baby. Since you are going to be a newborn, during the first few months of the baby's life, well, how is that going to work," I asked her.

"Ethan doesn't think that the baby will be a problem for me. Remember, he has raised a half vampire, half human baby. He told me that while the baby will have blood and a heartbeat, the blood smells different. The baby won't even smell completely like a human. So, there shouldn't be a problem with blood lust, around him or her," she sounded so excited.

"By the way, what would you like the baby to be, a girl or a boy," I was curious?

"I want a healthy baby. I don't really care. I also was thinking of asking Rose, if she would help me out with the baby. I think that she might be a happier person, if I could let her do this for us. What do you think, should I ask her," she asked me quietly.

"She would be your best friend forever, if you ask her to help take care of the baby, while you are turning and during your first few months. That is all she has ever wanted was to be a mom. Since that option was taken from her. I think that the chance to at least help take care of a baby would be something she thought she would only be able to dream about," I was being honest.

"Well, Ethan keeps telling me that he thinks since I'm already part vampire that I won't have to go through the newborn stage. If that turns out to be true, then she can help, but I probably won't need her to care for him or her, full time. I will still need to let her take care of the baby a lot though. I will probably be very busy, being with my husband," she said with a smirk on her face.

I just couldn't stop myself, "and what will you being doing with your husband?"

"That my dear sir is something that he is just going to have to wait and find out when the time comes," she said as she was trying to get out of bed.

I pulled her back, and we started another round. After we were done, we both got up, showered and got dressed. Then, I leaned down so she could climb on my back.

Once back at the house, Bella headed straight for the kitchen. I knew she was hungry. While she was eating, I had planned on getting a report from Ethan. He had told me that he was going to start planting thoughts, in Lucian's head.

I went down to the basement; to say that I was surprised would have been an understatement. There, next to Lucian, were both Ethan, and Peter. They were sitting there talking like they were best friends.

Sitting across from them were Edward and Emmett. They were laughing at something that Emmett had said. I looked at Ethan. He just nodded slightly and then Peter motioned for me to join them.

I went over to them, and Ethan asked me, "Hey, did you just get back? I want you to meet a friend of ours. Jasper meet Lucian, Lucian say hi to another one of my brothers, Jasper."

Lucian actually stood up, it was then I noticed that he was back together so to speak. He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did, "glad to meet you. I hope that we can be as good of friends as I am with your brothers," he told me.

This was the first time that I had really seen Ethan's gift in action. I was highly impressed. I thought that I would test it, to see how far Ethan had taken it, "nice to meet you too. I'm sure that we will be friends. Have you talked to Maria, since you got here," I asked him.

"Fuck no! Why would I want to talk to the fucking bitch that tried to destroy my best friend? Do you know that she actually had me brainwashed, to believe that Ethan, here was out to kill me. His human friend too," he said sadly.

He continued, "We have been talking about me calling, and letting her know, about the trip that the family is going on. We haven't really decided exactly what I will tell her, but I'm not telling her that her brainwashing has been broken. Everyone is safe. I promise!"

I could tell by his emotions that he was telling the truth, at least what his perception of the truth was. I was stunned; this could really work, in our favor. I think for the first time. I could breathe easier.

I asked him if he knew what Maria's plans were if he didn't call her. He told me that if he didn't call her, then she would bring some of her army here. He went on to tell me that, Maria seemed to believe that I was her mate, and she would stop at nothing to get me back.

He then, told me that he knew that Maria was crazy, that I belonged to Ethan's human friend. Then, he asked if he might be able to meet her, as he was intrigued with the fact that a vampire could have a human mate. He of course, said that he would never say anything to anyone to put her in danger.

I wasn't sure how much he had been told, or if this line of thinking would last with him. I didn't really want him around Bella. I still didn't trust him.

Ethan got up and asked if he could speak to me privately. I told him yes, and we went into the nearby woods to talk.

"Major, I know that you don't trust him. It's hard for someone to trust, when they have never seen my power in action. The problem here is, if we don't let him feel like we trust him, he could get suspicious. We don't need him feeling like. We don't trust him. Remember, we are supposed to be close friends, with him," he told me.

It made sense, it didn't mean that I liked it, or even wanted to go along with it, "I still don't like it. How much has he been told about, the relationship between Bella and I?"

"He believes that the reason we are all together, is that the two of you are getting married. He thinks that he is here, because I wanted him to meet the two of you, and get to know some of my friends. Trust me Major. I would NEVER put Bella in danger, by letting her around this vampire, if I wasn't sure that my power works," he told me.

"Fine, but he is NEVER to be alone with her for any reason. Not even for a second. Do I make myself clear? As a matter of fact, I want him kept away as much as possible, from her! As a matter of fact, he is to never be left alone, at all, for any reason. Now, what about his diet, he's a human drinker," I said.

He grinned evilly at me, "not anymore. He thinks that he was an animal drinker and that Maria brainwashed him into killing humans. We actually took him on his first animal hunt last night. He's a natural! He killed a couple of deer, and a bear. He got no blood on him!"

"I'm impressed. It's like he's a totally different vampire. Of course, I will need to see it, before I believe it completely. He can meet Bella, but, there must be at least two or more other vampires with her, if I'm not there," I told him.

I continued, "I need to tell Bella before we let him meet her. Understand, if she says no, to meeting him, then, that's it. He won't be meeting her."

"Of course I understand. Thank you for listening to me Major," he said.

"Let's get back, I need to tell Bella what is going on," I was not sure how I felt about all of this.

When we got back, I immediately went into the house, and found Bella with Esme, Char, Alice, and Rose. They were in the living room, and they had magazines, with different bridal stuff, along with a lap top that I guess they were using to look at dresses.

She looked up at me and gave me a look that said "help". So, I told the ladies that I needed to speak to Bella. They were trying to argue with me. I finally got them to let me talk to her, by promising to let them have her back, and soon.

Apparently, they had way too much to do for the wedding, if it was to be in two months. I told Bella what was going on, with Lucian. She really did not want to have to be around him, but she understood why she needed to do it.

I let her go back to the ladies, and told them that I knew that had been listening, as we stayed in the house to talk. I let them know that I was going to get the guys in here, and introduce Lucian to everyone. They already knew what he thought the truth was, so they knew they had to pretend to like him.

Before I could leave the room, Rose came over to me and gave me the biggest hug she has ever given me, "Jasper, I just need to say thank you, for letting Bella ask me to help with the baby. I don't think that you could ever understand, just how much this means to me!"

"Actually, yeah, I do understand, empath, remember, "I told her.

I continued, "thank you for helping us, and for your support. I know how hard it is for you, being nice to a human."

She laughed, "With any normal human. I don't think I could do it. We both know that Bella is anything but normal!"

I laughed right along with her. I was so happy to see Rose, laughing. That was something she rarely did. To think, that I was part of the reason for her happiness, made my heart swell with even more love, for Bella.

I went and got the guys, and we came back in. Ethan introduced everyone, when it came time to introduce Bella, Emmett, and I both were next to her. I had told her she didn't have to shake his hand or anything.

She did anyway. She not only shook his hand, but thanked him for coming so early to help with the plans, for the wedding. He told her he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but whatever, she needed, he would do his best to help.

I could feel that she was nervous, but, like the girl she is. She put on a brave front. Then, she did something that kind of shocked all of us, she fucking, asked him, if he would feel more comfortable in one of the spare rooms.

He told her that he didn't want to be a bother to anyone. Then, she just had to go and fucking tell him, it was no bother, and that he was more than welcome to stay, where he might be more comfortable.

Most of us were just staring at her, and some of us were beginning to wonder if she was "off". Suddenly, I was hit with, confidence, and determination. She had her arm around me, and I felt her hand pinch my side. I looked down at her, and she smiled up at me winking.

I figured she had a plan that included, our guest staying here with us. I then, realized that if he was here inside the house, we could watch him more closely. We really hadn't thought about where he would stay, and it would make it seem like, the story, he had was true.

He took her up on the offer. Esme asked Ethan if he would mind taking Lucian up to his room. I looked over at Peter, and motioned for him to follow me. Then, I picked up Bella and told the family that we would be right back.

When we were far enough away that no one could hear us, "what the hell was that all about," Peter asked?

"We need him to believe the story, and he needs to be watched. Ethan will be with him. He will think, that they are close friends, and he can continue to strengthen the story," Bella told us.

"Besides, I kind of feel sorry for him. First, Maria uses him, now we are," she continued.

"Yeah, but with us, he has a chance to live. Maria will kill him, eventually," I told her.

I continued, "Bella and I will be staying at the cottage. If I need to leave, there will be someone with Lucian, and at least two with Bella."

"I think that it would be wise to not let Lucian know about the cottage. We can think up something that he will believe as to why you two are not staying at the house at night," Peter said.

"Great, now let's get back to the house, Bella and I need to talk to the family," I told him.

Once we got back to the house, I asked if the family could meet us in the living room. As soon as everyone was in there, we told them about our decision for Bella to take my real last name. I went on to tell them that I wouldn't be going back to school, at least for awhile.

They were agreeable to that. I then shared with them that where ever we moved to, that Bella and I wanted to have our own place. I asked Carlisle if he had any idea where we would be moving to.

"Esme has suggested moving to our place in Montana. It's big enough for everyone here, and it's not in an area where we would have to worry about humans. I agree with her, that it would be perfect for a newborn. There is plenty of wildlife, and there is eighteen hundred acres of land. We could build a house for the two of you," Carlisle told us.

He continued, "You would still be close to the family, yet, still have the privacy that you want. Will that be agreeable to everyone?"

Everyone was in agreement, so, we started to make plans. By the time we were through with discussing how we would do this, I could tell that Bella was excited. It was decided that after the wedding, Bella and I would of course go on our honeymoon, while we were gone, the rest of the family would move to Montana.

Once there, a smaller house would be built for Bella and I. By the time we rejoined the family, hopefully, our house would be finished. I told Bella that she could tell them what she wanted in the house; the only thing that I wanted in the house was a bed and Bella.

Yeah, I know I have a one track mind. I can't help it. I love her, and I need to be with her. I think that she needs to be with me too, and if she isn't pregnant, by the time we get back, well, we'll need to work on that.

After the meeting broke up, I checked on Ethan, who was with Lucian. I was going to fill him in, but he had overheard everything. I asked him what he thought about the plans; he said everything sounded good to him.

When I got back downstairs, Bella was talking to Esme, telling her what she wanted her house to look like. I heard her tell Esme that she wanted four bedrooms. I asked her why four bedrooms. She said that the baby would need one, and of course we had to have a guest room.

She didn't say anything about the fourth bedroom. Finally, I had to ask, "Darlin', why do we need the fourth bedroom?"

"For Ethan, or Peter and Char! They might all want to stay with us, and they will need their own room," she told me.

I just smiled at her, if I was honest; we wouldn't need more than two. Ours and our child's. I really didn't want to have to share Bella with anyone else. I liked our privacy, means I could get her to scream my name as loud as I wanted her to.

We spent the rest of the day with the family, mostly planning. Bella did play with Emmett, on the Wii. She seemed to enjoy, playing. Sometimes, she got really pissed at him. Even then, I could feel the love she had for him. I wasn't going to let him know that. He needed to learn, not to always try to cheat.

Now, we had to have Lucian call, and talk to Maria. I needed to make sure that he had the correct information to feed her. I hoped that she would buy his story, and that would give us time to have the wedding.

Once we had moved, she would have to start over to try to find us. We were going to go in the opposite direction, from our destination, then circle around by car, and go to Montana. That way she would find the scents, going in the opposite direction from where we actually, were headed.

Bella was sitting down at the table eating her dinner. She had asked me to sit next to her; I thought that she just wanted the company. She had other plans. While she was using one hand to eat with, the other hand was on my thigh, and was moving higher up my leg.

I leaned over, "Darlin' if you continue doing what you are doing, well, let's just say that you are playing with fire."

She continued eating, but stopped long enough to answer, "Well. I always knew you were hot! Besides, I think I need to get burned."

After she was finished eating, we said goodnight to everyone and left for the cottage. I had moved most of our stuff in here already. Now, that Lucian had been caught. We could take more time to be alone.

Once we were there, I took her in my arms and kissed her. I hugged her close to me, and told her that I loved her. She told me that she loved me too. I could get used to this. I know one thing is for sure, I would spend the rest of my existence loving her, and making love to her. With that thought in mind, I slowly started to remove her clothes. . .

**A/N Please review and tell me if it was any good. Also, I need to let everyone know that after this week, for only a week, I will be working almost every day. I'm going to try to write two extra chapters this week. If I do, then I should be able to post like I normally do. If not then the week of spring break, you will probably only get one chapter. I will only have two days off. Please let me know if this was any good. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. I love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I have to say again, thanks to my awesome beta KareBear1965, she got this back to me very quickly. I love you girl! Alas, there are no lemons in this one. This is kind of a filler, with some fun stuff, I hope. There is a big A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters  
**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to an empty bed, again. I looked over and saw the rose. He always left me a rose when he left while I was asleep. There was a note of course,

_My beautiful girl, I needed to go hunt. I won't be gone long. Edward and Alice are in the other room. I made sure that Ethan was with Lucian. I will be back soon, and we will be going to the house after I get back. I love you with everything that I am, Love, Jasper._

I couldn't believe how lucky I am. I have found my mate. We are about to be married, and hopefully I will have a baby. No, _we_ will have a baby. I could hardly wait until the wedding!

I got up, took a shower, then dressed, brushed my teeth, and hair. I knew that I needed to sit down with the girls and make some decisions about the planning. I also knew that I needed to try to find a dress.

I'm smaller than average and most of my special outfits always had to be custom made. My pants, almost always had to be taken up, they were always too long. I would probably have to have the dress altered, both in length, and, well, everywhere else too.

The first thing that I noticed when I came into the living room was the smell of eggs, bacon, coffee, and toast. I headed into the kitchen, and found Alice and Edward in there. Alice was just setting down a plate loaded with food.

"This smells wonderful, but you didn't need to cook for me. I could have done that for myself," I told them.

Alice ran over to me and embraced me in a hug, "we were told to make sure that you ate. I just helped Edward, but he did the cooking!"

I just stared at Edward. I was shocked; why in the hell did he learn how to cook? I knew that Jasper had learned mostly to help Esme with cooking during holidays, for those who would have no food.

I just had to know, "why do you know how to cook? Where did you learn?"

He reached over and pulled out a book. It was a cookbook, and gave the basics for cooking everyday items.

I just had to know, "why would you learn to cook? I'm the only human in the family. Don't get me wrong, I love that you would go this far for me, but why?"

"It's simple really, if everything works out. You won't be the only human food eater in the family. Ethan told us that if you and Jasper have a baby. The child will require both blood and human food. So, most of us are trying to learn how to cook at least the basics. We all want to be able to take proper care of our niece or nephew, when the time comes," Edward told me.

I looked over at Alice, and she was nodding her head in agreement. I was shocked, again. These people, these vampires, we're going out of their way, and their comfort zone, wanting to take care of me, and in the future, our child.

I felt the tears falling. Then I ran over to Edward and gave him a hug. He stiffened at first; I pulled back and told him I was sorry. He told me that he was just surprised that I had no fear and was even willing to hug him.

I gave Alice a hug too. Then she gave me the news, "Bella, Rose, Char and I are going to take you shopping today. We need to start looking for a dress, and there are some important decisions we need to make, about the wedding."

I groaned. I didn't really like the idea of shopping, but time with the girls without the guys sounded good. I had never really had any friends growing up, Char was the closest to a female friend whom I had ever had, now there were two more friends.

I started getting excited about the idea of going out with my friends. We could talk and bond, over the stuff we had to do, to get ready for the wedding. I had missed having my mom around when I was growing up, especially, when it came to certain female things that happen to young ladies.

Poor Ethan, he had to try to answer questions that really only a female can answer, even if the question seemed to need a male answer. I had heard talk from the human females when I was in school. I had heard from some of the other girls how guys seemed to like to look, touch, and lick girls' breasts.

So, being the curious female I was, I just had to go and ask Ethan, why did guys like to do these things to girls' breasts? I know that if he had been human he would have blushed. He never really gave me an answer. He had Char explain it to me, later.

It was right after that I had to punch that fucking asshole in the nose that I was taken out of school. Shit, I couldn't let him get away with what he did, nor should I say tried to do.

He had the fucking nerve to try to put his hand on my breasts. I found out later, that some of the girls had dared him to do it. I was always the odd one. I didn't have a mom, so, I was the one that everyone would tease, and try to torment.

Alice told me that she needed to get back to the house, to get ready for our day of shopping. Edward said that he wanted to stay at least for a few minutes; he wanted to get to know me a little better, without everyone else taking my attention. He kissed Alice and told her that as soon as Jasper got back, and we were ready, that we would all go to the house, together.

Alice then asked me if I needed her to help me pick out an outfit for the day. I told her that I thought I had it covered. She was disappointed, but brightened up when I reminded her that I would need help picking out my wedding dress.

After she left, I was going to go clean up the kitchen. Edward had already beaten me to it. By the time I walked in there he was putting the dishes away. Vampires and their super speed!

Edward asked me if we could talk for a few minutes. I told him I wanted to get to know him too, so we settled in the living room. I told him thanks again for the wonderful breakfast he had made for me.

He started out by asking me if I knew about the fact that it is almost impossible, for a vampire to change. Of course I knew about it. I also knew that about the only thing that could change a vampire, was finding their true soul mate, and love.

He continued, "I know that you can't see the changes in Jasper, but the rest of the family can. You have brought one of the most dangerous vampires, to his knees. Literally!"

I was, shocked. I felt like I had been, sucker punched. Then, I looked up at Edward, and he was smiling. I was about to ask him what he meant, but he wasn't finished.

"Didn't he get on his knees, to ask you to marry him," he laughed?

I laughed, and told him that yeah, he had done that. Sometimes, vampires I think loved doing that to humans. Shocking them, or making them blush, at least the ones that I knew did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I would like to ask you to do something, not only for me but, for Jasper as well," he said.

I nodded for him to continue, "Could you please stop doing dangerous things, at least until after you have been turned? I have never seen Jasper as upset as he has been lately. I know that by using your shield, we were able to finally catch Lucian, but, at what cost? If Ethan had not been able to tell Carlisle what to do, let's just say that you would either be dead right now, or a very unhappy vampire."

He went on to say, "I love the changes that you have brought into the family, as well as the changes that I see in Jasper. When, we thought you were going to die, Jasper was angry, and fearful. He was angry, that you had done something he saw as stupid, and put your own life in danger. He became a desperate man, when he thought that he was going to lose you."

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. I guess that Ethan should have told Carlisle, what to do in case certain things happened. After the first time, he had to make me ingest blood, he knew right away to give me blood, whenever I used my shield too long, or used it to push and or hold too much. The main reason I got so bad was because. First of all, none of you knew to give me blood, the second reason is because the person I was holding in my shield was struggling against it. Therefore, it took more energy for me to hold it," I told him.

"Why did you do it? I know that we would have eventually caught him, why did you risk yourself like that? Having to watch Jasper react the way he did, we didn't know from one minute to the next what he was going to do. He would go from fearful, to rage in the blink of an eye. He actually ripped Emmett's arms off at one point; he was trying to go rip Lucian apart. We needed him to stay in one piece," he said.

I gasped, "He hurt his own brother? I'm so sorry to have put everyone in that position. I will have to let Emmett know how very sorry I am. It's just that I knew that Ethan knew what to do; I guess that I thought he would have told Carlisle what to do, and therefore, I wasn't in any real danger. I just wanted to stop the vamp that was giving us so much trouble."

"Please don't worry about Emmett, he's fine. It seems that the only person that can calm Jasper down is you. With you being the one in trouble so to speak, we had no way to calm him down. I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we are so glad that you got better," he said.

"Well, it's over now, so can we talk about something else," I asked?

"There is something that we can talk about. You don't seem to be a normal human. I mean you are comfortable around vampires, even human drinkers, yet. You seem to have a problem with humans. I'm curious, why is it, you don't like humans," he asked? He seemed uncomfortable asking me.

"Because humans are not very nice. I haven't met a human yet, that I got along with. When I was in school, either the girls were playing cruel jokes on me, or the guys were. When I got older and started to become more of a woman, the girls were either jealous of me or just thought I was weird because I didn't like doing some of the things they did. Drinking, smoking, and some even having sex. The guys would ask me out, but I would over hear things that told me they only wanted to have sex with me. It seems that having sex with a virgin is something to brag about," I told him sadly. I was remembering the guys, and the girls, laughing at me.

I continued, "I became lonely, and angrier as time went by. When I broke the guys' nose, I had found out that he had been dared to touch me inappropriately. I thought that Ethan was going to kill him. I begged Ethan to just take me out of school and home school me, which he did. I did some research online not too long ago and found out that most of the ones that gave me so much trouble either were in jail, got pregnant and had to quit school, and one had been shot and killed. It seems that he had raped and beaten a young girl, when the father caught him raping her, he got his gun and shot him."

"Wow, now I think that I understand. You haven't had it easy at all. So, how did things go once you were out of school, I mean did you start getting along with the humans that you met after that," he asked?

"At first, even though I didn't really have much contact. It was only when I had to go shopping or get something done that required being around humans. Then, I decided to take a part time job, just for something to do," I told him.

I went on, "I was sixteen, and most of the guys were always looking at me. I was asked out, and I told the guy no. When it was time for me to get off work, I found that my car wouldn't start. He was conveniently there in the parking lot. He promised to take me straight home, of course he lied. When he got to the wooded area, he stopped, and well he tried to force himself on me."

"Needless to say, I used my shield on him and pushed him away. I didn't use much force. It wasn't enough to kill him. I ran for a short distance, then called Ethan. He got there quickly, and the guy was unconscious. Ethan made me take his car and go home. When Ethan got home he had my car, and said nothing to me. He took the guys' car and left. Later, I was listening to the news, and they reported that the guy had been killed in a freak car accident," I said.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke up, "I'm sorry if I made you talk about things that were painful. I guess I just was wanting to understand you."

"It used to be painful, now, well, now I have Jasper and what happened in the past for both, him, and I is just that, in the past. I don't think that I could be any happier than I am right now. No, I take that back, yes I can be happier. That day will be the day of our wedding," I smiled at him.

"What about our wedding," Jasper asked as he walked in the door.

He was next to me before I even had a chance to get up. He gave me a really passionate kiss and then hugged me. I of course blushed. I wasn't used to kissing someone in front of others, shit, I wasn't used to kissing!

Edward spoke up, "we were just talking about how happy the two of you are. Especially, since you are now getting married. You are going to be a father, and make me an uncle! I can hardly wait."

"Thank you Edward for staying with her. Would you mind staying a few more minutes while I take a shower and change,"Jasper asked?

"Of course not, I have been thoroughly enjoying our talk. I only hope that you. My dear brother fully understands, just how special your mate is," Edward said, with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I do. She is one of a kind. Why do you think I love her so much," Jasper asked, laughing?

"I'm going to go take my shower now. I'll be right out." Jasper continued.

Edward and I talked about the family. He told me some of his personal stories about Emmett and Jasper. It seems that they were always making bets, and competing against each other. The bets were usually outrageous, and most of the time one or both cheated!

I was laughing so hard I had tears flowing down my face. Jasper chose this moment to walk in, "what the hell is so funny," he asked?

I tried to explain that Edward was telling me about some of their bets, I wasn't having much luck. I couldn't stop laughing! It was even worse when I looked at Jasper.

After a minute of me trying to compose myself, Jasper finally said, "well, when you get done laughing at me then, we can go."

I looked at him. I really was sorry. It took me another couple of minutes, to finally get myself under control. He had this look on his face, like he was hurt, unfortunately, for him, I could see the slight smile he was trying to keep from showing me.

He came over to me and whispered, "darlin' I can promise you. I will get you back, later!"

I looked at him and pouted. I tried my best to really look sorry. I don't think it worked! Finally, his smile broke through, and he told me that if it made me laugh. He didn't care if it was at his expense. However, he would still be planning on a way to get me back.

He had me get on his back, and we got to the house in record time. He knew that the girls were taking me shopping for a dress, and some other things we would need for the wedding. I think that he was excited; he had already made plans to go the next day with the guys to find their suits that they would wear.

I asked him why they just didn't go with us, the girls all yelled "NO" at the same time! I just looked at them, and they explained if they went with us, there was too much risk in Jasper seeing the dress before I had a chance to wear it.

So, with goodbyes, and have fun from all of the guys, us girls left. We had planned on going to Seattle, as they had a really big mall. I couldn't wait to see the bridal shops. I knew what I wanted, but I wasn't sure that the style would look good on me. Good thing I had three girls to help me out!

We took Emmett's jeep as it was big and had lots of room left for bags. Rose drove and we were having fun, singing to songs on the radio. If only I had known what they were planning, I wouldn't have gone. Little did I know that what is usually, a normal thing, wouldn't turn out to be a normal thing for me.

Why, did I let these girls drag me into this place? It was beyond me, oh. I know they were trying to be good girlfriends, but by the time it was all said and done. We were good girls who turned bad. When I thought about having to make, "the" call, well, I fucking chickened out. There was no fucking way, I was calling Jasper.

They helped get me into this mess; they would have to help get me out. It was their fucking fault anyway, if they hadn't decided to do this, I wouldn't be where I am right now! I made Char make the call!

I just hoped that Jasper wouldn't be too mad. Ethan I knew would probably get a good laugh out of all of this! I was NOT looking forward to going home.

**Jasper POV**

I knew that the girls were up to something. I had seen Alice with an overnight bag that I knew belonged to Bella. It wasn't until after they were gone that the guys told me what was up.

Seems that the girls wanted to have a girl's only bridal shower. After shopping, they were going to have a couple of drinks, to celebrate our engagement. They would stay at a nice hotel, so that they could talk girl stuff without us guys around. They would head back home tomorrow morning. Unless, of course, they hadn't found everything they needed for the wedding.

I wasn't sure how I felt about them being gone all night. I knew that both Char and Rose have been known to get a little outrageous, when going to a bar. Rose has a temper, and Char, well; she just likes doing crazy shit.

I knew that they would watch out for Bella, but I wasn't sure that this was such a good idea. Four females, on their own, and three are vampires. I just hope that Char doesn't decide to hire a male stripper like she was thinking about doing.

She had told us that she was going to hire one, that Bella needed at least one wild night before she settled down. All of us men told her no fucking way was she to hire any strippers!

She tried to argue with us, she told us that Bella needed to have some wild fun that would still be safe for her. Emmett told her that if she wanted a male stripper so bad that he would be more than happy to take the job!

That earned him some growls from Edward, Rose and I. Char finally promised that she wouldn't hire any strippers. It didn't make me feel any better, Char was one of those females that liked to do something reckless every once in a while. For her, this would be the perfect chance to do something like that.

While the ladies were out shopping and having their celebration, us guys were going to try to "bond" to Lucian. Ethan had been practically glued to him. He seemed to like Ethan, and he wanted to get to know us. Ethan's friends were his friends.

It was going to be really hard to even be civil to this vampire. He had touched my mate with the intention of handing her over to Maria, and Maria was going to let him have his way with Bella, before killing her.

Right now though there was something that needed to be done. I wasn't sure yet how we were going to do this. We needed to have him call Maria.

I know that the story was going to be that we left the country, and went to Italy. I couldn't see any reason for her to try to follow us there or even come here. She wouldn't go anywhere, unless, she could bring her newborns. That would be too dangerous. I guess that we would just have to trust that Alice's visions and Peter's knower were correct. This would work.

With that I headed upstairs, to Ethan and Lucian's room. I asked Ethan if he could join me outside for a minute. When we were far enough away, I asked Ethan if he thought that Lucian could be trusted to call Maria.

He told me that he was sure that Lucian would rather die than to betray his friends, the Whitlocks, and the Cullens. We talked about the best way to present the information, that we wanted Maria to have. It would have to be something that would make her stay put, and yet, let her think that she would have a chance later, to get me.

We already knew that the story would be that while Lucian was making some newborns to help distract us, we had packed up and were leaving. He followed us, and we led him to the airport, where we would take a private jet, to Italy.

At this point, she could go either way, she could tell him to wait for us, and let her know when we got back. She could also tell him to follow us, hoping to catch Bella alone.

We didn't really care which way she went. As long as it gave us some time to do what we wanted to do, without having to look over our shoulder. We hoped to be able to have the wedding, honeymoon, and maybe, even have the baby, and have Bella turned, before we dealt with Maria.

We headed back to the house, and Ethan brought Lucian down. He seemed to be really comfortable, with us. He was friendly, and seemed to want to talk. He said that he would like to share his history, with us. As for me, I really just wanted him to _be_ history. He had tried to take my mate, and had every intention of hurting her.

We asked him if he understood that the goal was to make Maria believe that we were going to Italy, on an extended trip. That we would be gone for a few months, and what would she like for him to do.

We knew that she would never follow us. She was afraid of the Volturi. She knew that the only way to get to me was to either take someone who was close to me, or bring many newborns, and destroy my family. She couldn't do either, not in Italy anyway.

I handed Lucian his cell phone. I looked over at Peter. He knew that I was looking at him, for confirmation that this would work. He nodded, and then motioned for me to come closer.

"What's up? You look uncomfortable," I told him.

"Yep, but it has nothin' to do with Lucian, or the phone call he's about to make. I can't quite put my finger on it. All I can tell ya is, that there is gonna be some trouble. I think it may have to do with the girls," Peter said too low for anyone but me to hear.

"Do you know what kind of trouble? I mean. What kind of trouble could there be. There are three vampires with Bella, what could happen," I asked?

"You forget. One of those vampires is Char who loves to do crazy shit sometimes, and another is Rose, who has a bad temper! Need I say more," he told me.

"Yeah, I thought about that when they told me about what they were going to do. I'm hoping that Bella being human will stop Char," I told him.

"Has anythin', ever stopped Char," Peter asked?

Oh, shit! If Peter was getting a bad feeling, maybe we should join them. As soon as Lucian was done talking to Maria, I was calling Bella! There was no fucking way I was going let the girls get Bella into trouble.

I told Peter that I was going to call Bella after we were done with the business at hand. He nodded, and we gave our attention to the task at hand.

Lucian hit speed dial on his phone. After two rings, the bitch answered, "ah, my pet, what have you been able to accomplish? Is it yet time, for me to come and claim my mate, once again?"

"Mistress, I have still been unable to get to the human. They keep her guarded, and I was busy trying to prepare a few newborns, to distract them. Now, I have a bigger problem. That is why I am calling. I need to know what you would have me do," he told her.

"What it is? Maybe, I should just come there and do this myself. I have been patient long enough. I grow tired of waiting for my Major," she was not pleased.

"No, mistress, it would do no good for you to come. They are on their way to the airport. I believe that I overheard them talking about their destination. They are going to Italy," he said.

"Do you know why? Can you tell me, are they taking the human," she asked?

"They are going to visit the Volturi, the leader. He knows Aro personally. I heard him talking to him over the phone. Everyone is going. I believe that they are coming back," he told her.

He continued, "What do you want me to do? I cannot act now. She is too heavily guarded. I could follow them, and keep track of what they do. When I know they are coming back, I could let you know, and you could be waiting for them with your army."

"You dare, to, tell, me, how, I, should, do, this? I am your mistress, your leader. I, will, decide, what, I, will, do," she spoke, slowly.

"Yes, mistress. I'm sorry. So, what it is you would like for me to do," he asked.

"I think you should go, and follow them. Find out what it is they do, there in Italy. I want to hear from you every other day. You will find out, when they come back, and let me know. I will decide then what I will do. I cannot take a chance that the Volturi, would find out what I'm doing, or why," she told him.

"Yes, mistress, I will call you every other day. I will let you know, everything. I will also let you know when they come back," he said.

"Very good. I'm not happy. I have to wait even longer for my mate to come back to his rightful place. Next to me, and in my bed," she said seductively.

With that she hung up. I was growling, how dare her believe that I could ever return to her. The thought of even being in her presence almost made me physically ill.

Peter, Edward, Emmett, and Ethan, were congratulating Lucian for an outstanding performance. I was excited myself, but that last comment she said, bothered me. I knew that there was no way in hell, that Bella, could ever fucking know what Maria had just said.

Thinking of Bella reminded me, I needed to call her. I was feeling the pain of the mating bond, as well as the pull. I knew that it was going to be hard, now with what Peter had said, well, on top of everything else, now I'm worried.

I called her, and her phone rang several times, before Alice answered," Jasper, you know she is busy. She can't talk right now!"

"Where is she, I just need to talk to her for a minute. It's important," I was almost pleading.

"Jasper, you know that we have tons of stuff to do, and to get, for the wedding. If you must know, right now she is trying on wedding dresses. I am not letting you talk to her right now. How about this, I will make sure she calls you, when we get to the hotel room," she told me.

"Please do Alice; I need to know that she is alright. I just need to hear her voice," I said.

"I understand, Jasper. Just keep in mind, that she is wanting to look very special for you on your wedding day. She needs to find that perfect dress, the one that will cause you to look at her, in awe," she scolded me.

She continued, "I will have her call you. I promise."

She hung up. Alice didn't understand. I would look at Bella in awe, even if she was wearing a burlap bag! Whatever she picked out, I knew she would be so beautiful, that I would look at her in awe.

I went into the living room where everyone had settled into the couch, and they were asking Lucian to share his story with us. I knew that I needed to try to keep my mind off of Bella. I badly needed a distraction. The pain was bad. That, and the fact that, well, Bella and I didn't get our daily, lovin' if you know what I mean.

I needed to hunt. So, I waited until the last minute to go. If I could have gotten back sooner, well, let's just say that the girls would have left a whole lot later, then they actually did.

Lucian started to tell his story. I still found it hard to be around him. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that he was helping us, to keep Maria away. At least, for now. Also, we now knew that he wouldn't be after Bella anymore, for now.

It seems that he was a native of Texas, born and raised in Brownsville. He was an only child, and he was always made to stay away from others. Even the adults, including his own parents, told him to keep his distance.

He had some kind of condition; it caused his body to smell bad. He never had any friends, and all of his own family would either stay away, or tell him to stay away from them. He had done everything; he knew to do, including taking showers sometimes two or three times a day.

Maria had found him. He was eighteen. She had a feeling that he would be a special addition to her army. Of course she was right. He had no scent, and was able to make the scent of other vampires, seem to disappear.

That made it even better for us; the fact that he had never known what it was like to have a friend. Now, he had us.

He said that he had something like a shield. He could almost be invisible to vampires, no scent, and could hide others, scent, whenever he wanted to. He had to "want" to hide their scent, though.

He went on to tell us that Maria had sent him to watch Ethan and Bella. She had been able to find them, in San Diego. He had followed them to the house, they had close to Seattle, and when he had called Maria, he was told to watch for the Major. She was positive that he would show up eventually.

Seems that she had heard some rumors that the Major was living somewhere in the north, around Washington's state. Of course she could never get confirmation.

As soon as they had gotten to the house, Lucian was to try to take Bella. The reason for taking her was simple. She was human and could be more easily handled, or so they thought, and Maria had never had her prey get away before. She wanted to see Bella dead.

Turns out that getting this particular human was more trouble than he expected. He told us he was sorry for believing Maria's lies, and trying to hurt Bella. I could feel his remorse, and his feelings for Bella were now that of a brother, sister relationship.

We continued to talk until it was late. I looked at the time, Bella should have called by now. I decided to try to call her again. So, I went outside, and hit speed dial for her phone.

She answered the phone on the third ring. I sighed in relief, when I heard her voice. She was beyond excited. She told me that she had found the perfect dress, as well as some other things that she would need for the wedding as well as the honeymoon.

I asked her if I could see some of the other things that she had gotten, when she got home. Of course she said no, I would have to wait until the honeymoon. I told her that wasn't fair. I could tell she wasn't going to change her mind.

She said that they were about to head out to have a couple of drinks. After that they were coming back to the room and have a pj party, girls only of course. They were going to give her pointers, on how to, well, she wouldn't tell me what, but I have a very good imagination!

I couldn't wait to have her try out the pointers on me! I told her as much, she laughed. I told her that I loved her and to please be careful. I also told her to please not let Char talk her into doing anything crazy.

She told me that she loved me too, and couldn't wait to be in my arms again. I made her promise to call me, as soon as they were back in the room. Then we hung up.

I went back inside. I told Peter that I had just talked to Bella and that everything, right now was fine. He told me, the night wasn't over, and he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

We decided to pass the time, wrestling. We went outside and paired up. I wanted to find out how good Lucian is at fighting. Before long, we were making bets on who could beat who. I knew that if Lucian had been trained by Maria, well, he would be good. I was right. He could beat Edward, and even Emmett some of the time. He had more trouble winning, with Peter and Ethan, me, he just couldn't beat. Of course, no one had ever beaten me. I always won!

About five am, Peter's phone rang. The voice on the other end of the line was a deep male voice, "I need to speak with a Peter Whitlock, is he available?"

"Speakin' who is this," he asked?

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, there is someone here who needs to speak with you," he told him.

There was some shuffling sounds, and then Char's voice came over the phone, "hey, sweetie. How are you baby? I hope that the nice gentleman didn't wake you up?"

I knew then that she wasn't able to talk privately. Peter, being Peter asked, "Char, what the fuck kind of trouble are you in now? Where is Bella, please tell me she is alright?"

"Well, sugar, it's like this. We, well, I'm not sure how to say this. . ."she was interrupted by me.

"Char where the fuck is Bella? Quit fucking around and tell us what the fuck is going on," I yelled at her.

"Fine, if you must know, Bella is with us. She is, well she is safe," she told us.

Peter and I both were starting to get pissed, "Char, where in the fuck are you and what is going on. Stop the fucking rambling and just tell us," Peter told her.

"I'm afraid that you will get mad at us," she said.

"Where are Alice and Rose," Emmett asked this time.

"Oh they are with us. We are all together," she said like she was proud of the fact that they were together.

"Char, just fuckin' tell us what you need, you had someone call us for somethin', now. What is it," Peter said?

"Well, fine, we need bail money," she told us.

All Char heard after that was the groans of four very upset male vampires. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know what you thought. Also, I need to let everyone know that, while I left you with a cliffy, I hope to have the next chapter written and ready to go before Sunday. It won't be posted, until mid week, probably. I will be working, everyday starting Sunday. I will have long hours, and will be standing all day. I have to work 8 days total. That means no time for writing, that's why I want to get the next chapter written so that I can at least post it for you guys, I don't want to leave you guys hanging for over a week. Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Please let me know if you would be interested in me doing that for you guys. Thanks again, to all who have added this story to their alerts and favorites, I love you guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N First I need to say thank you to my awesome beta, KareBear1965, once she had the chapter she had it done really super fast! Thank you girl, I love ya. So, so sorry, it took me so long to get this posted. I have been working every day, standing up all day. I wasn't able to get this chapter finished before I started working. I had to come home everyday and work on it then. Some nights, I did only a couple of paragraphs. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Jasper POV**

"Well fine, we need bail money," Char told Peter.

We all groaned, even Edward. I knew. We should have gone with them. No telling what kind of trouble Char or Rose, maybe even both of them, had gotten into.

"What the fuck do you do this time Char? Who is actually in jail," Peter was growling, and he was really pissed. Fuck, we were all pissed!

"Here, there is a gentleman who wishes to speak with you, just, please hurry, baby," Char told us.

Before Peter could say anything else, we heard a man's voice, "Mr. Whitlock, I know that you probably want to know what is going on. We have your wife, as well as her three friends, or family whatever; they are to her, here in jail. If you can post bail, they can leave."

He continued, "My name is officer Burns. I sure hope that you have a lot of money. Their bail is going to be quite high. I'm afraid."

"What are the charges, are they all charged with the same thing? I sure hope that whatever my wife did, it wasn't too bad, was it." Peter asked?

"I think that it would be best if you came down here. The charges are serious. I would prefer that I speak with you in person. Oh and you might want to be sure to bring some clothes for Miss Hale, Mrs. Whitlock, and Miss Swan, they all smell like a brewery," he told us.

"Fine, we are actually only about thirty minutes away. We will be there shortly," Peter told the officer.

So, here we are all in Ethan's truck, headed towards Seattle. We still didn't know what the girls had done. However, it seems that three of them needed clothes; I don't even want to try to figure that one out. One thing was certain. We were _all_ pissed!

If Bella has even a scratch on her because of some shit that Char or Rose did, there would be hell to pay. Shit, there is going to be hell to pay anyway. They were supposed to keep Bella _out_ of trouble! They were supposed to protect her! What the fuck is wrong with them?

We got there faster than the thirty minutes we promised him. As soon as we were in there, we introduced ourselves, and then, Peter, had to ask. "What are the charges?"

"Sir, the charges are drunk and disorderly, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, resisting arrest, assault against a police officer, and destruction of public property. Your wife and the other two are only charged with, trying to interfere with the arrest," the officer told Peter.

We all turned our attention to Emmett; we knew that those charges had to belong to Rose. It sounded just like her. Emmett wouldn't look at us. He knew her temper.

"I'm sorry sir, but the ladies were out tonight celebrating an engagement. I'm sorry about whatever took place. I'm sure that, we can get this cleared up. I believe that, Rose, is remorseful," Peter told him.

"I think that you have the wrong person. The ones that are charged with interfering with an arrest are, Charlotte Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen," the officer told us.

I froze, what the fuck did he just say? I glared at Peter. He knew I was getting more and more pissed off, "so who was charged with all of the other charges," Peter asked him?

I really did NOT want to hear the answer. He gave it anyway, "the perp's name is Isabella Swan!"

I had to be hearing things, did he just say that Bella, my, sweet, Bella, was guilty, of all of those fucking charges? No, there is no fucking way; she would have done all of that shit!

"Mr. Whitlock, if you will step over here we can get the bail paid and your wife along with Miss Hale, and Miss Cullen can be released," he told Peter.

"What about Miss Swan," I asked?

"May I ask, who are you to Miss Swan," he asked me?

"I'm her fiancee, what is it going to take to get her released," I needed to know.

"Well, the bail will have to be paid. She will probably have to go to court, and she will need a lawyer. Some of the charges are very serious. To top it all off, she has a foul mouth on her," he told me.

Edward spoke up at this point, "has the DA actually filed the charges yet?"

"I believe that he is in the process of getting the paperwork together now, why," he asked?

"May my brother and I, please speak to him," Edward asked.

I realized what Edward had planned on doing; between him and I we would "convince" the DA not to file charges. I knew that it could be bad if we had to go to court, we could be exposed.

An hour later, we had paid the bail, for the other three girls. Then, we had to pay for damages to the bar, as well as the police officer's medical bill. He had to have stitches. We also had to make sure that Bella never showed herself at that particular bar, again.

The vampires came through the door that had led to the holding cells. Bella was not with them. I was not in the mood to play around; I looked at Char, "where the fuck is Bella?"

"Well, Major, she is still out. I think that you will have to go pick her up. They were trying to get her to come to, but it wasn't working," Char told us.

At this point, a female officer came out half dragging Bella. She was walking, barely. I went over and picked her up. The officer who had talked to us, told us to get her off of the streets quickly.

We had managed to "dazzle" the DA into dropping all charges. We told him that she was just celebrating our engagement, and of course had, too much to drink. We had to mostly dazzle him, he told us that she had some anger problems, and was in need of help.

It took everything I had in me not to growl at him. The other ladies had already been warned, not to say one fucking word. While we all wanted to know what happened, I thought it best to try to calm down first, and wait until Bella was able to have a rational discussion.

We already had some of the facts. Bella had apparently, had a problem with some guy who kept bothering Rose, and Char. She had started to scream at him, then something had really set her off, and she jumped on the guy and started hitting him.

Seems she had banged him up pretty bad. Rose had gotten into it by this time, and the guy put his hand on Rose. That had set Bella off; she picked up a bottle and broke it. Then she threatened the guy with the sharp glass.

The police were called. Bella had been told to leave. She wasn't going to leave, when the officer tried to put handcuffs on her, she took her purse and swung it at the officer. The metal part of the purse had put a very deep gash in his face.

When we got to the house, I carried Bella up to my room and put her on the bed. She was out cold and I knew that it would be hours before she woke up. I also knew that she would probably, be very sorry that she had drank so much.

I knew that there had to be more to the story. Like I said, I wanted to wait until I could hear her part. I needed to calm the fuck down, and I knew that only Bella could do that. So, I removed my clothes, and kept my boxers on.

I lie down with her, and buried my face in her neck. I could feel the calm starting to wash over my whole body. I hadn't realized how tense I was, until now. Am I angry with her, yeah, I'm fucking pissed at her!

I wanted nothing more than to yell, scream, and maybe even shake her. She knows better than to drink as much as she did. Yet, she still did it. What I couldn't understand, is why? I knew the other guys had each taken their mate, and gone somewhere to find out their individual stories.

I had to wait. This was the one time; I truly wished that Bella was a vampire. Then, if she was, this wouldn't have happened. I really wasn't sure who I was really mad at, her for getting so drunk, the other girls for not stopping her from drinking so much, or them, for not stopping whatever it was that caused Bella to react the way she did.

She had been reckless; she could have been hurt badly, or worse. It sounded like the girls at least tried to keep Bella from being arrested. It also sounded like Bella might have been trying to protect, Rose and Char.

That in itself is stupid, she, being human, certainly didn't need to protect Rose or any of the other girls. Obviously, they are quite capable of protecting themselves. I just wish that I could get answers, now.

I heard a light knock at the door. I knew that it was Ethan, so, I told him to come in. He asked how she was doing, and I told him that she was out cold. He told me that he wanted to talk to me, before she woke up.

Reluctantly, I got up and we went out to the balcony to talk. Neither of us said anything for a minute. Finally, Ethan spoke up, "Jasper. I know that you are really angry at her. I also believe that you would never hurt her, but everyone in the house can feel your anger. I have to be honest with you, that worries me a little."

"Can you blame me for being angry? I mean come on, she should know better than this. I thought that she was mature enough to know better than to drink like she did. The other girls did nothing to stop her, apparently, so yeah, I am angry," I could feel my anger rising.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't be angry. I myself am a little angry with her. You are right. She should know better. She usually only has a couple of drinks. I have a feeling that Char and Rose might have encouraged her to have more than she should have had," he told me.

He went on, "I know her better than anyone. I don't know what happened, or how or why. There is one thing that I do know; she is very protective of those she truly cares about. I have a feeling that for some unknown reason, in her drunken state, she might have been trying to protect the others, and lashed out. Remember, she does have a problem with humans."

"Yeah, I remember. I think that you are probably right. I can see her doing everything in her power to protect Char, Rose, and Alice. I also know that she has no patience with humans, which is kind of funny, since she is human herself," I still felt my anger, yet. I so desperately wanted to believe that she had a good reason to drink, and behave the way she did.

"May I offer you some really good advice, Major," he asked me?

"Please do, I don't even have a clue how to even feel about all of this," I told him.

"Don't even decide yet how you want to feel. Let her explain, first. Don't even talk to the other ladies, or their mates, until after you have had a chance to talk to her and let her explain," he said.

He continued, 'as a matter of fact, you know that she is going to be feeling really bad when she wakes up. She is going to have a major hangover, don't even let her explain until, she is feeling better. She is going to feel remorse for her actions, the last thing that she is going to need is the man she loves, angry with her, over something that she will no doubt, be angry with herself for. I know her, if you will just let her come to terms with what she has done, it will work out much better for her and you."

"I'm not sure about that latter part. When the girls came out, the only emotions that I felt from them were, well, they were proud of Bella. As well as some fear of facing their mates," I told him.

I went on, "I will promise. I will give her time to feel better, before she has to tell me. I will also listen to her story before talking to anyone else. I will have to try not to think about, the fact that she could have been hurt, or worse."

"Just think about how much you love her, and think about all of the fucked up shit she has had to live through. That should keep your temper in check," he told me.

"I have never known her to do anything irresponsible. I have a feeling that everything she did. She did because she was protecting her friends," he continued.

"I will take that into consideration. Now, that I think about it, I'm willing to bet that you are right. That does sound so much more like her," I told him.

I could feel my anger dissolving. I just hope that she wouldn't be too hung over. I think that I know exactly what I will do when she wakes up. I'm going to take care of her.

Ethan told me that he was going to get back to Lucian. He had left him with Carlisle and Esme, but he wanted to talk to me before Bella woke up. I thanked him for his insight, and told him that I would let him know what happened.

I was glad that Ethan had come and talked to me. I actually felt much better. I was really starting to believe that whatever had happened, well. She had a good reason for doing it. Now, all I had to do was wait until she woke up.

It was three hours after Ethan had left when Bella started to wake up. The first sound out of her mouth was a groan. I already had some water, and something for her head sitting on the table by the bed.

When she finally opened her eyes, I just smiled at her and handed her the water, along with the pills. She smiled when she saw me; I had a feeling that she would remember what happened in a minute.

I had to help her into a sitting position; she sat there for a couple of minutes holding her head. Then she tried to get up, I knew that she would need to have her human moment. I asked her if she wanted to take a shower, and when she nodded that yes, she would, I told her to go ahead and take one. I would go down and make her something to eat.

Not really sure of what she would be able to eat. The last time she had drank a lot, she only had some toast. I decided to make her some eggs, bacon, and toast. Maybe she would at least try to eat some of it.

I had asked for some privacy, so that I could talk to her. I still hadn't seen Peter, or Edward. I think that Ethan had asked them to give me time to talk to Bella, before talking to them. I had promised Ethan to give Bella a chance, to tell me her version, before deciding to be mad at her.

It wasn't easy, but I kept thinking about how much I loved her. I kept thinking about our future, and about our wedding. It seemed to help, the problem with this, though, was. She had her shield up, and I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

When I heard her shut the water off, I brought her breakfast up to the room. I was going to wait until she was done eating before having her talk to me. I told her as much, when I got into the room.

She smiled slightly, but wouldn't look at me. I didn't need to be an empath, to know that she was uncomfortable, with having to talk to me. I guess that she was ashamed of what had happened. I would have sent her some calm, but I knew that as long as she had her shield up. It would have no effect on her.

What surprised me the most, was, she ate everything I had made. I remembered that the last time, she wasn't able to eat anything more than toast. I told her that I was going to take the tray downstairs, and when I got back up, we would talk.

After a quick cleanup, at vampire speed, I ran back upstairs. She was sitting in one of the chairs by the window, looking out. Strange, she didn't seem to be hung over. I did notice that she had some scratches on her arm. They weren't deep, but they were new.

I started, "so, are you ready now to tell me what happened. I know that you have your shield up, would you please let it down. I need to feel your emotions."

"Alright, but didn't Rose, Alice and Char already tell you what happened," she asked.

"I haven't talked to them; I wanted to hear your side first. The charges were very serious. I know that it had something to do with some guy. You apparently, attacked him, then attacked a police officer," I told her.

At this point, she had put her shield down, and I could feel anger coming from her as she was remembering what happened. I was surprised. I expected some remorse, shame, maybe even a little fear from her getting violent. All I could feel where anger, and a little bit of pride, like she had done something to be proud of.

This was starting to really piss me off, why, in the fuck would she be proud of getting really drunk, and then getting violent? Surely, she wasn't the kind of human that liked getting drunk.

She finally spoke up, "what do you know. The thought of having to tell the whole thing, makes me angry all over again."

I told her what I knew, then I just had to open my fucking mouth, "maybe, if you hadn't of gotten so drunk, well, none of the other stuff wouldn't have happened!"

She just sat there staring at me. Her mouth hung open. She had a look of total shock on her face. I then, felt her anger. It was the strongest anger I had ever felt from her. She was also feeling disbelief, hurt, and more anger.

The tears started to fall from her eyes. This really pissed me off. She was actually going to try to use this to keep me from getting angry with her! What happened, to being honest?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "so, are you going to tell me what happened or not? I can't believe that you are going to try to use tears to make me not be angry with you!"

"Fine, here is exactly what happened. I had one margarita, ONE! We were having fun, and dancing with each other. We didn't want to dance with any guys, at all! So, this guy comes up and tries to at first to ask Rose, and Char, to dance with him. They of course tell him no, he then keeps on until Rose was getting really pissed! I knew that if she got too angry that she could unintentionally, expose herself for what she is," she was yelling and crying at this point.

She continued, "He told Rose and Char both, that either they danced with him, or he could have them removed from the bar. He was the brother of the owner. I could see that Rose was about to lose it, so I attacked the guy. I jumped on him and started punching his face and doing anything I could think of to hurt him. Rose then reached over to pull me off of him, just as she put me down; he reached over to Rose and grabbed one of her breasts. I knew that she would kill him. I didn't want her to expose herself, and so, I broke a bottle and threatened him with it!"

"He had the fucking nerve to yell at his brother that I was out of control that we needed to be thrown out. I told them there was no fucking way we were leaving. We weren't the one that started anything. The cops were called; I tried to explain what had happened. Alice, Rose and Char also tried to explain. Turns out the cops that came were personal friends of the two assholes," she was getting angrier by the second.

"The fucking asshole that tried to put the cuffs on me actually told one of them, to wait until he had me cuffed. Then, they could do whatever; they wanted to do, to us! So, I did the only thing I could think of, I used my purse to hit him. The only fucking thing that kept us from being manhandled at that point was the fact that two more cops showed up," she was screaming even louder by this time.

"So yeah, I did get violent, yeah; I did hit a fucking cop! I would do it again, in a heartbeat! I was trying to keep my vampire friends from exposing themselves, to these fucked up humans! I'm not sorry. They are my friends! Unlike YOU, who would believe that I would actually drink too much, just because I wanted to? I can't believe that you could think so little of me! Yeah, I did drink too much when we all went out, but it wasn't entirely my fault, and I had plenty of friends to help take care of me," she continued to scream.

She continued her rant, "You know. I can understand you being angry with me for getting into trouble. Believing that I was drunk, without even asking first, that hurts worse than anything else!"

"Well, one of the charges was drunk and disorderly! They had a hard time getting you awake," I told her.

"Well, the funny thing about that is that they never even bothered to test me. They just charged me for being drunk, without proof. Yeah, I was exhausted! So forgive me for being tired, and sore from all of the fighting! You know what, just forget it. I'm tired of fucking fighting," she turned to walk out.

Right as she got to the door she turned back around, "I HAD ONE FUCKING DRINK! The reason I smelt like a brewery is because, I broke a bottle that was almost full, and it wasn't even mine! The stuff splashed all over Rose, Char and me. I thought that you had more faith in me than to believe that I would do something so reckless. I guess, this means you would rather think the worst of me, then to listen to the truth first."

Just as she walked out, I felt her pain. I had never felt that much coming from her. It dropped me to my knees. What the fuck did I just do? The pain was so bad, that after I had dropped to the floor, I curled up in a fetal position. I had my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. The intensity of it was, almost too much for even me to handle.

It took me a minute to realize. It was her pain, mixed with my own. It was my own fucking fault! How could I do that to her? I had made assumptions, without even letting her tell me everything. I was literally, paralyzed from the intensity of it! I couldn't fucking move. I needed to go after her. She was walking away, if I didn't fucking get up and go after her, I could lose her, forever!

The pain was crippling. I couldn't seem to get control of it. It was in this position that Peter and Char found me an hour later. They both came over and asked me what was wrong. I told them that I had fucked up worse than I ever had. That because I was such an asshole, I had probably lost Bella forever.

Char, bless her heart was a whole lot smarter than I had been. She asked me to tell her what happened. I couldn't talk; I hadn't realized that I was sobbing. Me, the Major, yeah, I was sobbing so hard I couldn't talk.

Peter called for Edward, and he came in. After a minute, he told them, what had happened or what he saw from my mind. They called Carlisle to come and check me out. He told them that as far as he could tell, I was fine physically, but I was overwhelmed with emotions.

I heard Carlisle tell everyone that, it was going to take Bella coming back to try to stop the pain I was feeling. By this time, everyone in the family was back and in the room.

I couldn't feel anything at all except the pain; I had caused Bella, and my own pain. Rose came over to me; Char told her what she knew. She was mad; she couldn't believe that I would be that stupid to not be willing to listen, first, before making assumptions.

She was concerned for me, but she was more concerned about Bella right now. She told Peter and Carlisle that Bella wasn't in the house. They went to try to find Ethan, and Lucian.

Rose found Ethan; he had just come in from hunting. He had decided to let Lucian hunt, and come back on his own. He had already let him hunt, and left him to see if he would come back, which he did.

Ethan came into the room to try to find out, what was going on. Hearing that no one knew where Bella was and that Lucian was hunting alone caused me to come out of my spell, so to speak.

When Ethan tried to call Bella, we found out that she had left her cell phone here. Then, he tried to call Lucian; Ethan had given him a different cell phone. No answer, it went to voice mail.

The Major was out, and I was more than pissed. If I found out that he had hurt her, his ass was dead. Shit, what the fuck did she think she was doing, leaving without her cell phone.

The pain that I had caused her was still very fresh, in me. Right now, I needed to find her. If the pain I caused her made her run out, and get into trouble, or worse, I would never be able to come back from that.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that Jasper would actually believe that I had gotten really drunk. I guess the fact that he would go as far as believing that I would be that irresponsible. Well, that hurt the worst. Fuck, he didn't even give me a chance to explain what all happened before making the assumption that I had gotten very drunk!

I had to get out of here before I said something that I might regret. Before leaving though, I made sure to send him the pain I was feeling. I needed him to know exactly how he had made me feel!

I ran out of the house, and then just took off running. I didn't care where I was going, or how far away from the house I was. I just needed to get away from the pain. I think that something in me, actually believed if I got far enough away from the house, the pain would ease up. It didn't of course.

I'm not sure, how long I had run, before coming to a stop. I was somewhere in the woods. I had no idea how far from the house I was, and the area did not look familiar at all. I went over to a tree and sat down. I was tired from running, and now I was lost.

At this point, I didn't really care that I was lost. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be found. I knew that the pain I had sent Jasper had caused him to drop to his knees. A part of me was glad that it had hurt him, mostly I was wanting him to understand, that what he had said had hurt me badly.

I just started to cry. I cried for the pain Jasper had caused me. I cried for the pain, I had caused Jasper. I cried for the stupid assumption that Jasper had made. I cried for the fact that I had run out of the house. I cried for the fact that I was lost. I cried because I needed Jasper, I needed to tell him that it didn't matter what he had believed, I just needed him.

I don't know how long I had been there when I heard someone, or something, approaching. I just hope that whoever it was would be a friend, or better yet Jasper. Part of me didn't care that it could be someone who would hurt me. Right now, I felt like I wanted to die, I had hurt Jasper. In my own pain, I had lashed out at the one person; I loved more than life itself.

I was so torn apart; it was like there were two of me, each feeling differently. I slowly got up, if it was something or someone here to kill me, I wanted to at least face them head on.

I had stepped away from the tree a little bit. Finally, the creature came through the bushes. It was one of the largest grizzly bears I had ever seen. It stopped when she saw me. She started growling at me, then she stood up on her hind feet. She was huge, and she was coming straight for me. She was going to kill me if she could!

I knew that if I ran, she would catch me easily. I just stood there, and tried to prepare for the attack. I was going to put my shield up, and just as she started to charge, a blur came out of the tree line.

I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was a vampire. The bear went flying, into a tree. I think the impact killed it. I heard what sounded like bones, crunching.

When I looked over to my right, there standing tall and fierce looking, was Lucian. He made no move towards me. He didn't speak either. I think that he was trying to calm himself down. He looked over at the bear, then over at me. He smiled at me, and held up his hands as if to surrender. Then, he started towards me.

I just watched him as he approached me. As he got closer, he asked me what I was doing way out here. Since I wasn't sure if he was a friend, I just told him that I went for a walk, and got turned around.

"You were crying, what was that all about. That's what actually drew me here, I heard you," he told me.

He went on to say, "I was on my way here, when I smelled the bear. I knew that the bear would probably attack you. Now, what is wrong, can I help?"

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. I could feel the tears coming once again. I started to fall, but he caught me.

"You and Jasper had a fight didn't you? I know that there was some trouble last night; is that what you fought about? You can talk to me, I know what it's like to need a friend, someone who won't judge you, even if you were wrong," he said quietly.

Before I knew what happened, I was telling him what had been said, and what I had done to Jasper right before I walked out the door. He never said anything negative, he just listened to me.

I had my knees tucked under my chin, with my head resting on my knees. He had put one of his hands on mine; it was a comfort to me. It was his way of telling me that he was there for me.

Then after I was done he asked me one question, "after all of this, let me ask you one question. Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. We are mates after all," I told him.

"What would you do if he was here right now? Take a minute and think about it," he said.

I thought about it, for about ten seconds, "I would tell him how so very sorry I am for hurting him. I was just hurt and angry at him, and that I wanted him to feel what he had made me feel. It was stupid and selfish. The pain of being away from him is almost more than the pain, he caused me by doubting me, thinking the worst of me."

"Then, why don't you do it! You are mates, right? You forgive him, and he will forgive you. I can tell you one thing; he won't doubt you ever again. This will be a lesson, a very painful one; he will not do it again! If you didn't love him so much and vice versa, it wouldn't have hurt," he told me.

He continued, "Now, why don't I take you home. I'm sure that everyone is looking for you. I was out hunting, and I heard you crying. It's a good thing that I did; otherwise you would have been a meal! So, let's go!"

We started walking in the direction that I hoped the house was in. After a few minutes, I realized that he could be leading me in the wrong direction, and I would never know it. I could only assume that Ethan had him believing what he was putting in his mind.

I had left my cell phone in my purse, so I couldn't call. I thought about asking Lucian if he had one that I could use, but my instinct was telling me, to just go with the vampire. My instinct had never steered me wrong before. Then he did something that shocked me, he told me that he was sorry he hadn't had the opportunity to get to know me a little better, and he was hoping that would change.

He also apologized for listening to Maria, and trying to hurt me. He also told me that I was the first human that he had talked to, without killing. He then, promised me that he would never hurt me. Ethan he told me was his best friend, and the thought that Maria had been able to convince him that Ethan and I both were his enemy. Well, it made him very uncomfortable.

I told him that as long as he realized the truth before it was too late, that he was on the right path. I also went on to tell him, that he had no reason to be sorry, that Maria would do anything to try to get her Major back, and kill me in the process.

We continued to walk for awhile; I was really wanting to get back to Jasper. I needed to let him know how sorry I was for making him feel my pain. I still can't believe how stupidly childish I had been, in doing that.

I had been angry, hurt, and my body was really sore, from all of the fighting. I just hope that Lucian was right, and he would forgive me for hurting him. Ethan had always told me to never ever act in haste; I guess that I didn't listen to him for once. He had raised me to always be willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt, you know, innocent until proven guilty.

I had been known to act impulsively. My anger always seemed to get me into trouble. This is the first time that I had really hurt someone that I cared about. Ethan had also told me that sometimes, we do things that end up hurting those we love the most.

I knew that he always felt so guilty about the death of his wife, my grandmother. He had always blamed himself, that if he had left her alone, she would have never died. I would remind him, if he had left her alone, he would have never had mom, and I would have never been born.

Now that I had Jasper, I could understand his pain a little better. I could see that he still loved her. I hoped that someday, maybe he could find love again. He had spent most of the last almost, forty years raising first mom, and then me. He needed to find love again. While he loved my grandmother, we both knew that she had not been his soul mate. It didn't matter. He loved her anyway.

Lucian brought me out of my thoughts by asking me if I wanted to call and let Ethan or Jasper know that I was alright. Someone had tried to call him, while he was hunting, but he had been too busy to answer at that time. Then, he had heard me, and then the bear came, and he hadn't had time to call them back.

I told him yeah, if he didn't mind. He pulled out his phone. I quickly called Ethan's phone. I wasn't ready yet to hear the anger in Jasper's voice. Ethan answered on the first ring, "Lucian where the fuck are you? Have you seen Bella, at all?"

Shit, I could tell that I was going to be in trouble, "Ethan, it's me, Bella."

"Bella! Where in the fuck are you? Is Lucian with you? Do you realize that the whole fucking family is out looking for you? Esme stayed home in case you showed up there. Do you know how worried everyone is? Why in the fuck did you take off like that? Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you," he was sounding like he wanted to shake me, until my teeth rattled.

I was beginning to think that maybe I should have called Jasper instead. At least he would have just yelled at me instead of firing off twenty questions! Finally, I spoke up, "Ethan please calm down, what is with the questions being fired at me like that? I am fine, yes. I'm with Lucian. I'm really sorry that I made everyone worry like that. If you have talked to Jasper then you know why I left, I needed to get away to think, and try to figure out why he wanted to just assume, instead of letting me tell him everything that happened,"

I went on, "I was hurt, badly, when he thought that I had been drunk, and I needed to get away before I said something that I would regret. I already regret having hurt him before I left. I guess that I just wanted him to feel my pain. It was selfish. I know. I guess that just proves how smart you are, you always told me that sometimes we hurt the people we love the most."

"I just started running, and when I finally did stop, I was lost. Lucian heard me crying, and found me. Before he found me, a bear did. If Lucian had not shown up when he did I would have been the bear's meal," I told him.

"Everything is fine then," he asked?

"No, not really. Now, I have to face Jasper, and hope he will forgive me. If I was him, I wouldn't forgive me. That was something that shocked even me, the fact that I sent him my pain. I won't even try to use the pain as an excuse. I was a total bitch to him," I said quietly.

"The two of you need to talk, and I mean to _really_ talk. You will need to be totally honest with him, tell him how, what he said and did made you feel. You need to listen to him, make him tell you what he was thinking and feeling, when you were talking to him. Have Lucian bring you home. I will let the family know you are safe. I will make sure that Jasper knows you are alright," he told me, his voice filled with authority."

"Yes, please do. Do you want to talk to Lucian," I asked?

"Yes, I will see you soon, baby girl," I could hear the relief in his voice.

After Lucian and Ethan had finished their conversation, and he had hung up. He picked me up and took off. After a minute or two of him running, he suddenly stopped. I could tell that we were almost to the house. What I couldn't understand, was Lucian's reaction.

He had froze after putting me down. He was looking past the tree line at something that I couldn't see. Suddenly, Jasper came out of the line of trees. He was suddenly in front of Lucian growling. I could tell that he was pissed off; it seemed to be directed at Lucian.

I could tell that they were having one of "those" conversations, you know, the ones where they talk too fast for us humans to hear.

Lucian suddenly raised his hands up like in surrender, then backed up. Jasper grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and took off!

He was heading straight for the cottage. When we got there, he put me down, in the living room. He just stood there, staring at me. His eyes were pitch black, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. The problem was. It was the Major, who was staring at me. I could tell, by the way, he held himself.

After a minute of staring at me, he started coming towards me. It was like he was stalking his prey. While I felt no fear, I was uncertain of what he was going to do.

I was nervous; he kept coming towards me slowly. I stood my ground, and didn't move. When he got close enough to touch me, he stopped, then, he put his hands on both sides of my neck. . .

**A/N Please, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It was extremely hard to write, and I just wanted to quit the story. I really need to know that people want to read this story. It will help me to be a better writer. I will be doing a sequel, right now, I just need to get this story done, and do it so that it's worth reading. Sorry for the cliffy, again. At least it's not as stressful, I hope as the last one. Thanks to all who have added this story to your favorites, and alerts. Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N First of I need to say a huge thank you to my awesome beta, KareBear1965, she gets these chapters back to me super fast! I love ya girl, thanks for all of your help. This story would have never been posted without her. I'm so sorry that I'm late getting this chapter posted. I was having problems with it. There are a couple of people that I would like to thank publicly for their reviews. Your reviews were so sweet, and very much needed to help me become a better writer, thank you jtwsnw20, and MissBlueMuffin, your reviews rocked my world! Love ya!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, Jasper would be mine!  
**

**Ethan POV**

After talking to Bella, I talked to Lucian. He told me that he had found her because she was crying. He told me about the bear attacking her, and that he had killed it when he threw it. He also, shared with me how hard it was not to drain the bear. He didn't want to lose any control in front of, or around Bella.

After making sure that he would bring her straight to the house, I hung up with him. Now, I had to call Jasper, and then the family. I wasn't looking forward to calling Jasper, or should I say the Major.

Yeah, he was the Major right now, and he was pissed! When he heard that Lucian was out here, he went ballistic. It made him come out of whatever had him paralyzed. I believe that Carlisle said that he had been too overwhelmed, with emotions.

As soon as he was on his feet, he had tried to launch himself at me; fortunately, Edward, Emmett, Peter, and Carlisle were able to grab him. He told me that if Lucian hurt his mate, because I left him alone, that he would make sure it was the last thing I ever did.

Carlisle and Edward, along with Peter were able to talk him down some. They reminded him that I was Bella's only living relative and that killing or even harming me was not an option that Bella would be able to handle.

Peter reminded him that my gift had never failed, ever! That Lucian considered Ethan and us, his friends. He finally calmed down enough for them to let him go. He was still shaking from anger.

It was decided that we would split up and try to find either one or both Bella and Lucian. Esme would stay at the house in case Bella came back, and Alice would go and stay at the cottage, in case she went there.

We were able to follow her trail for about a mile, then, it seems that Lucian had crossed her trail, and we lost her scent. His power wasn't one he could really control, if he passed a scent, it would just seem to disappear. Even, around Bella, he still had no scent.

So, we just had to go in every direction and hope that we could pick up her scent again, or Edward would be able to read his mind, or Jasper pick up his emotions. Before we even had a chance to split up, Alice had to go and make everything worse.

She suddenly had a vision. As she was watching the vision play out, she started to yell "NO" and then if she could have cried, she would have been doing it. Edward also reacted to his wife's vision by growling. The worst part is that the Major was not in the mood to handle more bad news, well.

He got right into Alice's face, "what the fuck did you see? Tell me now, and can we stop it?"

"I. . .I don't know," she stuttered out.

The Major was growling, and we could tell he was about to lose control. Finally, Edward jumped in front of his wife, and told the Major to give her a minute. When she finally came out of the vision, she started telling us what she had seen.

She saw Bella and a bear, then she saw blood, everywhere. Then she saw Lucian. She didn't know what it all meant. After a minute, the vision had changed, and she still saw all three, but couldn't put it all together.

Of course this really set the Major off! I don't think that even Peter had seen him this mad! He told all us to separate and find her. It was about an hour after we had split up, that I got the call from Bella.

We had, had no luck in picking up her scent. Alice had left to go to the cottage. She promised that if got any more visions that she would call. We had gone a couple of miles out, in every direction, with no luck.

The more time that passed, the angrier the Major became. Carlisle had been able to get him to stay put, close to the house in case either Lucian or Bella showed up there. We knew that Esme was there, but we also knew that if he happened to find them first, he could seriously hurt Bella. The pain was really severe in his chest from the absence of his mate, and he was looking murderous!

I was going to have to have a very long talk with her. She just didn't understand that she couldn't just walk out. Not when Maria was still after her, and not when her putting herself in danger caused the Major to come out.

When my phone rang, and I saw that it was Lucian, I sighed the biggest sigh of relief. When I heard Bella's voice, I got too excited and started firing questions at her!

After understanding that she was alright, and talking to Lucian. I knew that I could breathe easier. Now, I had to call the Major. I just hoped that it would settle him down, some.

I hit speed dial, and the phone rang only half way before he answered it, "you had better have fucking good news."

Shit, this was going to be bad for her. I told him that Bella had called me from Lucian's phone, and that they were on their way back to the house. I quickly told him what Lucian had told me.

He told me to call the family and let them know. She was alright. I called Carlisle and told him what was going on. I also told him that I was concerned for Bella. The rational part of me, said that there was no way that even the Major could hurt Bella. The other part of me said that he was way out of control.

He told me that he would make sure the rest of the family knew to get back to the house. Then, I called Peter and Char. I told them of my concern, for Bella. Peter agreed with me, if the Major didn't calm down, he could hurt her. Normally, we would be sure that he wouldn't hurt her, but, there had been too much shit going on, and he was dangerous.

Since the Major knew that some human males were responsible for the girls being arrested, well, let's just say, I'm glad I'm not them. I also knew that Emmett, Peter, and Edward would also want to take care of the pieces of shit that called themselves humans.

I was able to get back to the house without the Major seeing me. I needed to be close, when Bella showed up. I hoped that Peter and Char would be able to get back before she did. I needed to make sure that we could hold the Major back.

I had seen him like this once before. Maria had actually found a rather good looking male, that was a part of her army. She was going to punish, her Major. He had done something that displeased her, so, she had him bring her this young male.

The way I understood it, she made him watch while she had wild sex with this vampire. He ended up killing a whole town. He didn't even drain them.

Oh, I knew that he didn't "love" Maria, but, in those days we were all led by our instincts. All we knew was killing, blood, and sex. After Maria had made him watch, she told him that it would be awhile before she would let him back into her bed.

I was brought out of my memories by the sound of Lucian running. I had told him to carry Bella and run. I could see that the Major was already walking, headed in their direction. Shit, Peter and Char weren't here yet.

As soon as the Major got to Lucian, he asked him to tell him how he found her and what had happened with the bear. He also told Lucian to back the fuck off from his mate!

Lucian told him what he had already told me, I could see that Bella appeared to be alright. The problem was that now there were two things that had the Major in an uproar. First, his mate had been manhandled, by males, and second. She ran off and ended up endangering her own life.

I knew that there was no way I could handle the Major by myself, even with Emmett's help. It could cost us a limb or worse. When Lucian was done telling him what had happened, he picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder and took off.

The family, were all back now, except for Peter and Char. I knew the direction that they went in. He was headed for the cottage. I looked at Emmett, and we both took off heading the same way.

As we were walking, Peter and Char joined us. It was decided to just listen, we didn't really know what the Major was going to do. If she had been a vampire, he probably would have tried to punish her. Unless, she could calm him down enough.

That was one thing that vampire mates, did _NOT_ do. That was to, knowingly, and willingly, put themselves in danger. Even though there wasn't much that would be dangerous to us as vampires, still, what Bella did, was something that mates did not do.

If she had just gone to the cottage, or stayed within the sight of the house that would have been totally different. This was probably the one thing that any mate would punish their mate for doing.

For the most part, a mate would just not take off and put themselves in danger like that. I have never known anyone, with the exception of Char, to do that. Yeah, and she got punished for it. In her case, she wasn't allowed to be out of Peter's sight and she carries the scar of it.

The first time it happened, she tried to rebel. He ended up having to bite her. It wasn't like the claiming bite, or what some would call the marking. No, this kind of bite was to pump as much venom into the wound. That would cause extreme pain and scaring.

Sometimes, the one that was biting would take a very tiny bit of tissue out. Then, pump venom into it. The scar that was left was almost always enough to keep the mate from ever doing whatever it was that they had done. The pain, I understand was almost if not more painful than the actual turning.

It also was not just done by the males, if the male did something like that, the female could also do the punishing bite. The Major had a lot of those bites from Maria, the fucking bitch!

Peter, Jasper and I all had several of her fucking bites. It was one of her many punishments. Hers were meant to be cruel and sadistic, while the ones between mates, is meant to be a reminder, to not do something that could cost the loss of the other mate.

The Major, would want to give Bella one of these bites. It was instinct, for vampires, who are mated. The problem was obvious, Bella was human. There are other factors involved, as well.

Someone other than her mate touched her, and even though it was during a fight, no one touches another s mate, without permission. The fact that one of the humans that had touched her, was going to allow other males to touch her, inappropriately, the vampire in Jasper would need to claim, and punish her, and kill those responsible.

The bite would cause her to be turned, and while it is something that she does want. She wants other things before that happens. We all knew that we would probably have to stop Jasper from doing something he would regret.

We stood at a distance from the cottage. We were close enough to be able to stop the Major, but not too close that he would know we were there. We decided to find a location where we could see what was going on.

We found a tree close by that we could all stay in and be able to see. When I first looked in and saw Bella standing in front of the Major, I actually thought that maybe, she could calm him down.

Neither of them spoke, they just stared into each other's eyes. Then, we all watched as the Major started to stalk towards Bella. We watched as he got close to her, and then placed his hands on her neck.

He stood there with his hands on her neck, just continuing to look into her eyes. He was growling very lowly, then he took one hand and took her arm, and raised it up. There on her forearm, were some scratches.

He looked at them, and asked her how it happened. She told him that it happened when they were trying to handcuff her. He moved his hand back to her neck, and told her that he was going to have to deal with her, and then he would deal with the men who were responsible for everything.

She asked him what he meant by deal with her. He told her that she would have to be punished, that she could not take off like that anymore. We saw him move her so that she was actually up against the wall.

We were out of the tree and in the cottage, before even the Major could realize that we were in there. We had grabbed him, and we asked him to let go of Bella.

He started fighting us. We were able to get him so that he couldn't hurt Bella, and we tried to talk to him, and get him to calm down. Before we could get him out of there, Bella had come over to him, placed her tiny hands on him! One hand on his chest, and the other on his face.

She told him that she was so very sorry for running off, and for causing problems for him. She started sending him her feelings. He calmed down only slightly.

We told him that he needed to leave, at least until he had more control over his actions. I told him that Bella didn't fully understand about not running off. He had done it himself, but it was different. He could protect himself.

After telling him that I would sit down with Bella and explain everything to her, he agreed to at least leave until he could have a talk with her without wanting to bite her, or punish her.

Bella, not fully understanding what was going on, was in tears. All she knew was that her mate was leaving her. She knew that he was beyond angry, but, not knowing the why of it.

The last time she had seen him, she had sent him all of her pain. She thought that he was angry about that. Before I could explain, she went into hysterics and started to fight me. She wanted to tell Jasper how very sorry she was. Her thinking at this point was that Jasper was leaving her.

When I finally got her calmed down enough to listen to me, I told her what was going on. I explained about how she had done the one thing to her mate that shouldn't be done ever. She deliberately put herself in danger. I went on to explain about the punishing bite, and how that is what Jasper was about to do to her.

I also told her how Jasper feels right now. Someone touched his mate, and hurt her. He needs to claim her, and punish her, but he also needs to deal with those that put their hands on her.

He was also still reeling from her emotional assault on him. I told her this also. I have to admit that I'm still a little shocked and angry with her for doing that. He's an empath for fucks sake!

Of course it wouldn't have bothered him if he wasn't. Still, pain is often turned into anger, and it's not a good thing to have the Major angry at you. In all, Jasper was dealing with way too much shit, right now.

I knew she was extremely remorseful for her actions towards Jasper. I told her that once we got him calmed down some that, she would be allowed to talk to him. She explained to me what she felt when Jasper believed that she had gotten drunk. I told her I understood, but, still to run off after making Jasper feel everything.

She promised to not ever do anything like that again, and she also promised to never run off. I told her that she needed to really talk to Jasper, and be honest with him about everything. I made sure that she also understood that she needed to listen to Jasper.

I had raised her to understand. The most important factor in any relationship was honest communication. I believe that's why Jasper's thinking that she was drunk, before even asking her, had hurt her so much. She couldn't understand how he could just assume, that she had gotten drunk.

We were sitting there in silence. I was holding her while she was crying. I knew that she needed to get her crying out of her system. She was hurting really bad from what she had done, I also knew that everything would work out, once they had a chance to talk.

She was finally starting to get over the crying, when my phone rang. It was Emmett. He told me what was going on, and asked me if I wanted to come with the guys, as they had business in Seattle that needed to be taken care of.

I told them that yes, I wanted to be a part of it. Now, I just had to tell Bella that she would have to wait a bit longer to talk to Jasper. He was going with us.

"Baby girl, I need you to listen to me for a minute. I'm going with Emmett, Edward, Peter and Jasper. We have some business that we need to take care of. Char, Rose, and Alice are going to take you back to the house. You can wait for us there," I told her.

"Where are you going? What's going on," she asked?

"Nothing to concern yourself with, we will be back soon. Please just wait for us at the house," I was really hoping to not have to explain where we were going.

At this point, the guys showed up with the girls. They came into the cottage. Jasper was with them. I could tell he was still the Major, but, now that there was something he could do, well. He was calmer.

As soon as Bella realized that he was there, she put her head down. I'm not an empath, but, even I could see how ashamed she was for her actions towards her mate.

He asked if everyone could step outside for a minute. I looked at Peter knowing that he would know if it was safe, to leave her alone with him. He nodded, so we all stepped outside.

We could still hear. Jasper asked her if she was alright. She started crying again, telling him how sorry she was for hurting him like that. He told her that they would sit down and have a long talk, after he got back.

She tried to ask him where he was going, he just told her that there was something we, had to do. He then asked her to stay with the ladies until he got back, that we wouldn't be gone long.

I heard him move towards her, then kiss her gently. I was really glad that they were able to be sweet and loving towards each other. I'm guessing the job we are about to do, has something to do with the Major's change.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that he still wanted to be with me. I had hurt him so deeply; yet, he made me look in his eyes and then told me that we would talk when he got back. I asked him where he was going, but he wouldn't answer me.

He just asked me to stay with the girls, then he kissed me so gently. I could feel all of the love that he was sending me. I sent him my remorse, and my love. He just smiled and told me through his feelings that he forgave me.

I don't know why he would forgive me. I hurt him so badly. I still can't seem to get past the fact that I had set out deliberately to hurt him. I was so angry and hurt by the fact that he would think so little of me.

I guess it's my fault. I did drink too much the first time we went out to a bar. That really wasn't all my fault though. Peter and Emmett both wanted to get me drunk. They did charge me with being drunk and disorderly.

They had lied about it. They didn't even test me. I guess it would look better on their records if I was drunk, instead of just fucking pissed off! Stupid, fucking male humans! I would love to go and make them pay for what they fucking did to me, and to Rose, Char and Alice.

They are just fucking lucky that I'm not a vampire right now! I would go and make sure that they never fucked around with another female, human or vampire.

Then, it hit me! I looked at the three female vampires standing there, "just exactly. What are the guys going to do right now? Please, are they going to deal with the fucking assholes who messed with us?"

They didn't say a word, they just continued to stare at me, "Char, they are going to take care of them aren't they? Please tell me they aren't planning on killing them are they?"

While I wanted nothing more than to see them pay, I didn't want to see them dead. I wouldn't be able to handle anyone dying because of me. There was only one death that I wanted to see, and that was Maria's!

I was starting to panic, "please, Rose, tell me there are not going to kill them. That's all I want to know. I don't want to see them get away with what they did, but I'm not ready to have their deaths on my head. Nor, do I want the guys in trouble for murder!"

"Don't worry, Bella, they won't kill them. They will wish for death, before the guys get through with them, though," Char spoke, with anger in her voice.

Char continued, "They lied, and even got their cop friends to lie. They put the blame on you, and pretended to be totally innocent. One of them touched Rose in a very intimate way. There is no way in fucking hell that Emmett can let the asshole that touched his mate get away with it. I can promise you. He won't be killed, but he won't ever touch another female like that again!"

"The guys know exactly what to do. I believe that even the cops that helped those two assholes that own the bar, will be included in the party. None of them will ever have a nice life after this day is over," Rose said with venom lacing her voice.

I agreed with the idea of what they were doing. My problem right now is that the pain in my chest is almost unbearable. It hurt while we were gone, shopping. It was and hundred times worse right now!

Shopping! Oh, shit, I looked at the girls, "my dress, the other things that I bought for the wedding. Where is everything! Oh, please tell me that Jasper hasn't seen the dress!"

"Calm down, sugar! After we were released, we went back and got all of our stuff. Your dress and the rest of the things are in my closet. I can promise you. Jasper will not see any of the things you bought until the wedding or the honeymoon. Now, we need to get back to the house. Esme is wanting to see your dress," Char told me while rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

I climbed up onto Char's back, and we took off. It was times like this that I truly wished that I was already a vampire. I wanted to be able to run like they did. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair.

We got to the house and of course Esme was waiting for us. Carlisle was at the hospital so it just us girls and Lucian. He was staying in his room though.

We showed Esme the dress, which she absolutely loved. She said it was perfect for me. Of course it had to be altered, and Char, Rose, and Alice all kicked in to pay them to do it immediately. I was really glad about that, there was no fucking way I would go back to Seattle anytime soon.

After showing Esme everything we had gotten. We all sat around talking. The girls asked me if I understood the deal with having run off and getting myself into a dangerous situation. I told them that Ethan had explained everything to me, and that I knew about what he had called the punishing bite.

Then they shocked me. They showed me the ones they had. Rose, Esme, Alice and Char all had at least one. Esme's was the one that shocked me the most. I just couldn't imagine Carlisle doing that to her.

She explained that it happened when she was very new to this life. Carlisle had done something to cause her fight or flight instinct to kick in, and she ran. Unfortunately, when she ran, she was headed for a town. The day was sunny, and if she had made it, the Volturi could have stepped in and killed her for being careless.

Of course it was a long shot that they would even find out about it but, still. Carlisle couldn't take that chance. His instinct kicked in, and he punished her. She never did anything like that again, and while it was painful, she is grateful that Carlisle did it. He kept her from doing something that could have destroyed her.

Rose's story was different; she and Emmett had gotten into a fight. She had started hitting him, and he fought back the only way he knew how. He bit her, of course she bit him right back, so both of them had one. Of course the makeup sex was "mind blowing" in her words!

Alice was similar. She wanted to go shopping, and Edward was in one of his moods. He didn't want her to leave. She did anyway, so he bit her. Later, he was upset over something and was brooding over something he had said to Alice that hurt her feelings. She gave him a small one to let him know he's not allowed to brood over his mistakes.

Char, poor Char, she had more than one. A couple of them were from Peter of course, but she had a few that had been ordered by Maria to be given to her. You know, make her a better fighter. Peter made sure that he was the only one giving them to her. One was given to her directly from Maria.

I suddenly realized something, "wait a minute, if this bite is given from a mate to the other mate as a form of punishment, who decides if and what it is that it's given for. I mean, is it just given for certain things, or as something that the mate decides on?"

"It's usually up to the mates themselves. It's kind of like how human couples do things. The couple decides what is acceptable and what isn't acceptable in their relationship, if either one fails in that the relationship can go downhill from there. Since vampire relationships are forever, there has to be boundaries set, and punishment for the offender. I know that it kind of sounds barbaric, but it keeps the mates from doing something stupid, or dangerous," Char told me.

"Does that include things like running away from the other mate? You know, instead of staying and discussing the problem," I asked?

"Yes, it can, especially if the one doing the running, is running so they don't have to face whatever it is they think they did, or face the person they did it to," Esme answered.

"So, I could have given Jasper one when he ran after he bit me, if I had been a vampire," I had to know.

"YES," came from all four of them!

I asked if I could see one up close, Char had the worst ones, so she came over to me and pulled her shirt down over her shoulder. There on the fleshy part of her arm right where the arm joins onto the body was a very ugly scar. You could see the teeth marks, and right in between the teeth marks you could tell that there was a tiny bit of flesh missing. It looked gouged out, and the scar tissue was whiter.

She told me that it was one of the ones that Peter had given her. The one that Maria had given her was the worst of all of her scars. Maria had taken a huge chunk of flesh, and then pooled her venom into the wound.

I then asked if Jasper had any of those from Maria. While I had seen his scars, I hadn't noticed any looking like the one Char had. There were some that looked rougher than the rest, but to me, they didn't look like hers.

What Char told me shocked me. I expected her to say yes. She didn't, "no. She had other ways of punishing Jasper. You have to remember when you are a young vampire, there are two main things that you want and need. Blood and sex. Of course sometimes there is no outlet for the sex, so, it's combined with the feeding. All Maria had to do was withhold both from Jasper. I have seen him so crazy from the lack of blood that no one could talk to him."

She went on, "of course, he was forced to stay in his room, away from everyone. He knew that she would eventually let him feed. I don't know what all he told you about his time with Maria. Let's just say that you can pretty much use your imagination as to what she would do to and with Jasper."

I knew that she would withhold blood from all of them, if they didn't do as they were told. I also knew that Jasper wasn't her only "sex toy". She used Ethan, sometimes. He hadn't told me details, but I did know that sometimes when she wasn't _satisfied_ with Jasper, she would make Ethan service her. It made me sick thinking about it.

It was a good thing that Jasper never held it against Ethan. It would have been different if Maria had been Jasper's mate. I was just so grateful once again that Peter, Char, and Ethan were able to get away. Of course, if Jasper hadn't allowed them to get away, then, I wouldn't be here.

After this we started to talk about plans for the wedding. Esme went into the kitchen and started my dinner. I wasn't all that hungry, but I knew that the girls would get into trouble if Jasper found out that they forgot to feed me.

After I had eaten, we all sat down to watch a movie on TV. The pain in my chest was getting to the point where I couldn't take much more. I doubled up, and tried to concentrate on the movie.

Next thing I knew I was being woken up by Jasper. I was still on the couch; he picked me up and sat down with me in his lap. I looked around and saw all the guys were with their mates, and all of them had changed clothes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still early in the evening.

I looked at Jasper and he appeared to have just stepped out of the shower. His hair was still wet. It was then that I realized all of the guys had taken showers.

I asked Ethan. I knew that Jasper wouldn't answer me, "what's going on. All of you have taken showers, what did you guys do?"

He just smiled at me, "what makes you think we did anything? We guys just had a boys night out. That's all. Right guys!"

They all said yes, then Peter chimed in, "ya, we just had us a boys night out. We went to a bar, and hung out with a couple of the guys. They invited a couple of their friends to come hang out with us too."

"Yeah, we had a blast! We played some arm wrestling, and they lost. Then they had their friends come and join us," Emmett said.

I could tell that there was a lot more to what they were saying, or maybe it was more like what they weren't saying. I knew that they had to have gone to deal with those guys, and yet they made it sound like they had just gone out to have some fun.

Suddenly, Ethan got up and changed the channel on the TV. There was some crime drama that was going off, and then the news came on. The first story up, was about a bar that had mysteriously caught fire and was still in the process of burning.

They had a film crew on the scene, and as they showed the building burning, they told the story as they had it. Seems that the owners were in the bar, when the gas pipes for some strange reason exploded, and the place caught fire. The actual owner had some damage to his hands, as well as his brother.

The owners' hands had been broken, while his brother had been doing something close to the actual explosion. His hands had been crushed, and the reporter said that the damage was so bad that his hands would have to be removed. Something about some cement falling on them.

The ladies, including myself looked at all of the guys. They all had looks on their faces that said they were innocent. Like hell they were, there was no fucking way they were innocent!

We just wanted to know exactly what they did. We wanted to know whom to thank for doing whatever, they had done. At the end of the report, they said that the bar would be a total loss.

The guys seemed to be waiting for something else on the news. Sure enough after a few commercials, they came back with a story on the two police officers that had arrested us.

Seems that they had been doing a lot of shit that wasn't legal. There were several cases that there had been evidence that had been planted by either one or both of these officers, in other words, they had lied to get people that they didn't like in trouble.

Seems that in some cases, there had been procedures that had not been carried out. You know, like tests to find out if a person is drunk or not. There was going to be a full investigation done.

There were also some ladies that were coming out and telling police, that they had been forced to either do things to the officers, and their friends, or just plain out raped. Us ladies were shouting and whooping it up! Then we started to kiss our mates.

After we had calmed down, the guys told us that they were able to find out information on the cops and just did some computer work, and put the truth out there for the real police to find.

The bar owner and his brother was a different story. They had lied about what happened to their hands. They made everyone think that the damage to their hands was caused by the explosion. It was either that or suffer the wrath of our mates!

They had already suffered some at their hands. You didn't really think that it was cement that crushed the hands that had touched Rose, do you? I knew it wasn't.

He would never again be able to touch another woman, ever. His brother lost his place of business, because he allowed his brother to do whatever, he wanted to the women that came into his place of business.

Everyone had to pay for what they had done to us, and the best part. No one had to die, and no blood was shed! Oh, how I loved my mate. I knew that he would always take care of me, and it didn't mean that someone always had to die.

Jasper then told me that we needed to go to the cottage and talk. He asked me if I was ready to go, I told him yeah, but I wanted to say goodnight to Ethan.

Ethan had heard us of course, and came over to us, "you two about to leave? Jasper, I hate to ask, but I need to know, are you in control? I'm just looking out for Bella."

"Yes, I'm fine. I won't hurt her nor will I punish her either. She didn't understand about running off. You talked to her about it, and the fact that I was able to exact some payback on the ones responsible for all of this fucked up shit helped to calm me down," Jasper told Ethan.

So, we said our goodbyes, and Jasper picked me up, and he ran us to the cottage. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement; I was almost in a panic mode. I wasn't scared of him; I was scared that he wouldn't forgive me. Even though I had already felt his forgiveness, I still had to face him.

Jasper put me down and told me that he was going to make me some coffee, and for me to go take a human moment and get ready for bed. He told me that he was also going to get comfortable, and that he would meet me back here at the couch.

I put on some sleep shorts and a tank top. Jasper was already waiting for me when I got back. He had removed his shirt and had on sleep pants only. He handed me the cup of coffee that he had made for me.

I took a sip and told him it was good. We both sat down, facing each other. We both had things that we needed to say to each other, and we needed to apologize for things said or done. I was determined that I was not going to go to sleep without having this talk out of the way.

**Lucian POV**

I hit speed dial on my phone, and it rang once before she answered, "have they returned yet," she asked?

"Actually, they haven't left yet. They are still here. What would you have me do mistress," I asked her?

"What do you mean? They haven't left yet? I thought you told me that they were already at the airport, about to leave," Maria said.

They were, then something happened. They aren't going, at least not right now. I think that they are waiting for something or someone," I told her.

"Maybe I should come now. I could be there before they leave," she said.

"No, I have a feeling that they could be waiting for someone who could help them defeat you," I told her honestly.

"Find out who they wait for and let me know. I will make my decision after I have heard from you. Understand, I will only wait so long; I grow weary of this game, to get my Major back. I will give you a week to find out who they wait for. After that, I will come, if I haven't heard from you," she told me.

With that, I hung up the phone. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think. I need all the encouragement I can get right now. I'm having trouble with these chapters, and I'm finding myself getting to the point of wanting to give up. I think it's called writers block. Let me know if this was any good. Thanks to all who have put this story on their alerts and favorites lists, Love ya guys. It was NOT my fault that this chapter got posted as late as it did. The site won't let me post, at this time I'm getting an error message. Sorry.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I have to thank my beta KareBear1965, she got this back to me faster than vampire speed. I love ya girl, you are awesome! I must warn you there is a lemon, I just hope that it is hot enough for you. Also, there is a long A/N at the bottom, please, please read and respond, I need some answers.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Bella POV**

Jasper was sitting on the couch facing me. He hadn't said a word, he just looked at me. I knew that I needed to start, but, honestly I was scared. I think for the first time. I was really frightened by Jasper.

Oh I knew he wouldn't hurt me, not physically anyway. No, I was frightened, that he would tell me he was leaving me, that I had hurt him too badly. Even though, in my heart I knew that it was almost an impossibility for him to leave me, because of the mating pull, as well as the pain in the chest, my mind kept telling me differently.

Finally, he started, "Bella, before you say anything, I need to tell you how so very sorry I am. I should have never doubted you. I should have at least waited until I talked to you before, thinking the worst of you. It's just that with the charges being what they were, well, I had seen you drink until you were drunk. Still, I should have waited and listened to you first. I'm truly sorry for not doing that. Can you please forgive me?"

I could feel the tears starting, shit; I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, "I'm sorry too. I'm really sorry for making you feel my pain. It's just that I was so hurt by the fact that you didn't believe me, and then thought that I would cry to get sympathy from you. At that moment, I just wanted you to feel all of the pain. You had caused me. It was probably the most selfish thing I have ever done; I'd give anything to take it back. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I did; please know that I would rather die than hurt you like that ever again."

"Of course I can forgive you. I already have. Now, I just need for you to forgive me. I can promise you that I will never doubt you again, even if others tell me differently. I'm also sorry that I almost punished you that would have ended up turning you, or worse. Ethan told me that he explained everything to you, about not putting yourself in danger. I hate that I almost hurt you in that way, and I do hate that I hurt you like I did. I too, would rather die than hurt you, ever! Please say you'll forgive me," he was begging me.

"I have an idea, how about; we just forgive each other, and go from here. Although, we do need to talk about things, like, what we need to do to make it easier on each other. I didn't know about the deal with running off and putting myself in danger. I didn't intend to get lost, or run into a bear," I told him.

I continued, "I just needed to get as far away from the pain as I could. Of course I know that running won't stop the pain. It's just that I had never felt that kind of pain, since my parents were murdered. I can promise you. I will never run again. I promise you that if something is bothering me, I will talk to you about it."

"I will make the same promise to you. I will always listen first. I should have done that when you woke up, and started to talk. Instead, all I could think of was the fact that you got so drunk. I should have known better. I agree, if something is bothering me, I will talk to you about it," he promised me.

"There is something that I need to talk to you about. Is there anything else that I need to know, as far as being your mate that I should or shouldn't do? I know that I can't put myself into a dangerous situation, is there anything else that I need to know," I asked.

"Well, there are a couple of things that would help to keep me calm, the problem is, I don't want to put restrictions on you. It's not fair to you, but, maybe there is a way we can work it out. I want you to be happy. The problem with me is that when the Major comes out, I could hurt you, fuck, I already have," he said.

"Don't tell me, you don't want me going with the ladies, anywhere, alone, right," I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of when you do go out, having some of us guys at least close enough, to stop things from getting out of control, like what happened at the bar. I understand that you did what you did, to try to keep anyone from realizing that Rose, Char and Alice were not human. That's one of the things that I love about you. You were willing to take whatever punishment that the humans would give you to protect them. If at least one of us men had been close, the whole thing could have probably been adverted," he told me.

"Yeah, I know. That is also why I don't like being around humans for very long, there always seems to be at least one asshole, who wants to cause trouble for me or whomever I'm with. I don't really think that it's because I'm beautiful, it's more like I won't fall all over some guy who thinks he's "hot". I just don't see any appeal towards human males," I told him.

"What do you mean it's not because you're beautiful. You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. I feel like I'm the luckiest man, ever. I can't believe that you could love someone like me, with all of my scars," he said.

I blushed, "how could I not love you. You are the most handsome, sexiest man I have ever seen. Your scars are a part of you; they show how strong you are. You know how to be gentle, yet still be strong; you know how to be tender, and fierce. You make me feel worshiped every time we make love, I just wish that I could make you see yourself the way I see you, my heart swells with more love, every time I see you, and I realize that you are mine. I love you with everything that I am!"

I sent him all of my love. He sent me his love. We still had some stuff to talk about, but we took a minute just to bask in the love we felt for each other. I had never felt so at peace, and taken care of. He placed a very tender kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it, but he pulled away.

I pouted. He laughed at me, "darlin', believe me when I tell you, I need to be with you, but we need to finish our talk, first."

"Well, you don't really play fair; you sit there looking so fucking hot. Then, you have to go and smirk at me. I don't really know what's wrong with me, all I can seem to think about is making love with you. I was never thinking about sex before I met you, now, I can't seem to stop," I told him.

"That's really easy to explain. You hadn't found your mate, until you met me. You are part vampire, I really believe that your vampire side comes out more when you have venom, or blood, maybe, it also comes out because of the mating," he was smirking again, the fucking asshole!

"I wish that you would stop that fucking smirking. It makes me want to do things, well. . .never mind," I told him.

I continued, "What else do I need to know? I know that I have to be careful about having interactions with other males, even family members. Is there anything that you, yourself do not want me to do?"

"There is something that is bothering me. I'm not real sure about telling you. I don't want you to feel guilty. It's something that right now you can't do, and neither can I really," he said sadly.

"Well, let's see if we can work around it, and if not, maybe we can think of something else to do instead. Why don't you tell me, and we will try to work it out," I told him.

"Well, it's probably going to sound silly or stupid, to you. It upsets me fucking more than it should, but; you can't mark me as yours. I have marked you and it should have never happened. It driving me fucking crazy that you can't mark me as yours," he sounded ashamed as he said this.

He went on to say, "I told you it's stupid, but it is instinct to mark our mates. I feel like I'm missing out." he spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

My poor mate, my heart was breaking for him. I know how important it is for mates to mark each other. He looked kind of lost, and I think that it was important for me to try to figure something out that maybe could take the place of the marking, at least until I was turned.

"Baby, it's not stupid. This is something that is important to you. There must be something that we can do. Maybe, I could ingest some blood until I could break your skin. If not that then, maybe you could bite me and inject just a little of your venom, then, I could bite you. I would do anything to give you what you need," I told him.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. We can try to figure out something. Until then, I will just have to live without your mark on me," he sounds so sad.

I sat there knowing that there had to be something I could do. It was really bothering him, and now me, that he wouldn't be able to wear my mark on him, at least until I was turned.

I had taken his hand and brought it up to my face. I wanted to kiss his hand and then place it on my cheek. I leaned over as I brought his hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss on it. Then, I inhaled his wonderful scent, the spicy, sweet smell of him, that was uniquely his own.

Suddenly, I knew what to do, "baby, when a vampire is mated, and they separately meet other vampires, how do the other vampires know the two are mates without them being together?"

"They can smell the other mate on, and in their body. When the mated vampires, have sex, their scents are mixed. That tells other vampires that they are mates, even without them being marked. They don't even have to have had sex recently. The scents have been mixed," he said.

"Well, maybe that's why I'm always wanting to rip your clothes off, and then mine. What if I'm trying to mix our scents, without even realizing what I am doing, and in turn that tells everyone that you are mine," I was getting excited, and had a few ideas running around in my head now!

"You know. I think that you could have something there. So, do you have an idea besides the ones, I won't let you do," he asked?

"What if I did some things that would put my scent on you, heavier than just making love? I think that you might even enjoy a couple of them," I smirked at him.

He raised his brows, and smiled, "and what would that be darlin'?"

"Well, I could wear some of your clothes for a short time. Then you could wear them, smelling of me. I could wear your shirts and your boxers too. There is one other thing that I could do. It would probably work better if I did it after you took a shower after making love. I could well, lick, your body," I was blushing as I said this; I was also very turned on now!

The thought of licking him, all, over, his, body. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. The more I thought about it, the more turned on, I got. Now, I could feel the wetness dripping down my thigh. I looked over at Jasper.

He, being an empath knew exactly what I was feeling. Stupid fucking empath, started to smirk at me. He leaned over, and kissed me gently at first, then. The kiss became more passionate.

As he kissed me, he pulled me closer to his body. After a minute, he broke the kiss, but kissed me over my face until he reached my ear, "how about you show me what exactly you plan on doing to me, after I am done thoroughly worshiping your body?"

I couldn't talk, so I just nodded yes. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He sat me on the bed, and started to kiss me. He reached down to pull his shirt up, and over his head, but I stopped him. I saw a look of hurt cross over his beautiful face.

"I'm not saying I want you to stop, I'm saying that I want to undress you myself. Then, you, my beautiful, lover, can undress me," I whispered to him.

We were still sitting up, and I moved so that I was in the middle of the bed. After making him scoot to the middle too, I got up on my knees. I started to kiss him, deeply. I moved down his face, to his jaw, then on down to his neck.

Then, I reached down to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up, slowly. As I pulled it up a little at a time, I started to kiss all of the bare skin, I could reach. I made sure to kiss his scars.

I kissed, and licked his abdomen, slowly going up his chest. When I got to his nipples, I licked, kissed and nipped him. He was growling, lowly, until I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth!

He started to groan, moan, and growl. He was having trouble, keeping still. I made sure to do the same thing to the other nipple. His hands were trying to remove my top, but I pulled away slightly. I told him that he had to wait until I was done undressing him, before, he could undress me. I also told him to put his hands down; I was going to take care of him.

After that, I finished removing his shirt. I continued to kiss, lick, and suck his chest, shoulders, and neck. Then, I moved to his back, and kissed the scars there. I moved back around to his chest, and started to use my tongue on his chest, once again.

I was moving slowly down his body. He was continuing to growl, moan, and groan. I got to his abdomen, and paid some attention to his belly button. He had put his hands on my head, and entwined his hands into my hair. He was moving his body, like he was trying to get it closer to mine.

His eyes were pitch black, and he was watching me as I was getting down to the waistband of his jeans. He was breathing heavily, and now he was trying to buck his hips. I pushed him down on his back on the bed, and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, then, pulled the zipper down.

He lifted his hips so that I could pull his jeans down. I made sure that as I brought the jeans down, I licked, every area as it was exposed to me. When I got to where I could see the tip of his cock, I stopped. I licked the tip as it peeked out of his jeans, then; I took it into my mouth and sucked.

I could tell that he was fighting, to keep from bucking his hips at this point. He was really growling, "darlin', you are teasing me. Please, take my pants and boxers off, so I can take care of you. You are driving me crazy. I need to touch you!"

I pulled his pants down further, and started to lick, kiss, and suck my way down his legs. Once I got his pants all the way off, I made my way back up the other leg. My hands were touching, but, never where he really wanted them to be.

Once I was back up to his manhood, I spread his legs further apart, and started to lick inside his groin, right where his legs join his body. I made my way slowly over to his balls. Then I took them one at a time into my mouth, nipping and sucking. He came unglued, growling louder than I had ever heard him do while making love.

After a minute of him squirming, I stopped and started licking my way up his cock. I was about to get back to the tip when he grabbed me, "darlin', if you do that, I will cum in your mouth, immediately. You have me so fucking turned on; I will shoot my load as soon as your hot mouth covers my cock!"

I just smiled at him and took his cock and put it in my mouth, and started to flick my tongue around the head. Sure enough he came, hard, and I drank ever drop that he gave me. It tasted just like him, sweet, spicy, and slightly fruity.

He was panting, and I continued to lick, kiss and suck him. I started to move back up his body, continuing to worship him. He continued to pant. When I got back to his nipples, I licked and sucked on them, I could feel him get hard again.

He finally grabbed me and pulled me up to his mouth, and kissed me. Something was different about this kiss; it was like there was something down deep inside that was being touched by this beautiful, wonderful man, almost like our souls were touching.

He finally broke the kiss, and then smirked at me, "my turn, and baby. I plan on making you cum in my mouth, my fingers and then cum on my cock. I have never been this fucking turned on, ever! Even though I just came, you are fucking driving me crazy!"

He then started to take my top off. He did it slowly, just like I had done to him. I was wearing a black lace bra; he was licking and kissing my breasts through the bra. Then he started to suck my breast where the top of my bra was. He left a hickey on my left breast, then did the same with the right breast.

Then he removed my bra, and started to lick, and suck on my nipples. He sucked on one, while playing with the other with his hand. Then he pulled back a little bit, and started to move his tongue around in circles lightly around the nipple, then he blew his cold breath on the nipple. It pebbled even more than it already was.

He then pulled back again and just looked at my breasts, then he looked up into my eyes, "you are so fucking beautiful. I can't wait to touch your beautiful pussy, to lick it and run my tongue over your folds, then, suck your pussy while you cum in my mouth."

My lust shot up at least a hundred times more that what it had been. He just fucking smirked at me, then he moved down my body. He slowly removed my pants, "I think from now on, you need to wear dresses, that way I can have easier access to your hot little pussy."

My lust level just shot up again, and I was squirming trying to get some friction between my legs. I guess he was paying me back for going slow with him.

"You like to hear me talk dirty to you, don't you darlin'," he asked, his voice husky.

I just nodded. I couldn't talk. He had left my black lace boy shorts on. He was licking my lower abdomen, just above the waistband. He pulled them down just a little, just like I had done him. He started to lick my folds through the lace. He growled, "You taste so fucking good. I have to put my tongue inside your hot pussy."

He then ripped my underwear off. He spread my legs as far as they would go, and he just stared at my pussy. Then he started kissing, and licking my folds, right up to my clit. He started flicking his tongue on my clit, after he spread my folds with his hand. Then, he moved his tongue down to my entrance and pushed his tongue as far up inside me as he could go.

He then started pushing his tongue in and out of my pussy. Then, he stopped. I groaned loudly. He just shhhed me, then he flipped me over onto my stomach. He pulled my hips up, so that they were up in the air, then he spread my legs again as far as they would go.

He then started fucking me with his tongue again. He finally pulled his tongue out, just as I was about to have an orgasm. He then put two fingers into me, and started sucking on my clit! I was very spread open, so he didn't need to spread my folds for me to get the intense feeling.

After a few seconds, he added a third finger, and continued to pump his fingers in and out. It only took a few more seconds before my orgasm hit. I was screaming his name! It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had so far!

While I was still cumming all over his fingers, he pulled them out and shoved his cock deep inside me. He started pumping hard and fast, "fuck baby. Your pussy is so fucking hot and tight. I don't think I'm going to last long, baby," he whispered.

I had a another orgasm, and then another one. After having about ten, screaming his name every time, he flipped me back over on my back. He plunged back inside of me, and continued to pump into me.

He put my legs up over his shoulders; this caused him to go deeper. He told me to keep my eyes open and look at his eyes; he wanted to watch my eyes when I came! Which I did shortly after that.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum. I want you to cum with me, baby, cum all over my dick," he whispered.

I did what he asked; this was even more intense than the first one. Something happened when we did cum together. I felt like an electric spark started from where our bodies were joined intimately, and spread through my body, then into his body, then exploded. Then, again, it felt like our souls touched and joined together.

It shocked both of us. After we were able to come down from the high, we were both visibly shaken. We both knew without asking, that we had both felt that. I didn't know what that was, but I felt too good to ask what was going on.

Jasper had collapsed on top of me. He didn't move. He just stayed inside of me. He did roll us over onto our sides, and wrapped his arms around me. It was like this that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was up. Jasper had me with my back up against his chest. He was spooning me, well, almost. He had one of my legs over his legs, and his fingers were playing with my clit. Then, he put two fingers up inside of me, and started to pump, while his thumb rubbed my clit.

It didn't take long for me to cum all over his fingers. When I had come down, he pulled out of me, licked his fingers. Then, he picked me up and took me into the bathroom to the shower.

After making sure the water wasn't too hot, he put both of us under the water. He then fucked me in the shower. Changing positions after a few orgasms from me.

After another mind blowing orgasm from both of us, we finally, got cleaned up. After getting back into the bedroom I asked Jasper if he wanted me to put my scent all over him. He told me that if I did, we wouldn't get back to the house for a few more hours.

Then, he told me it wouldn't be necessary, for him anyway. He then explained to me that what we felt last night was the mating bond that occurs, usually, between vampire mates. We had felt something before, and he thought that it was the mating bond then. It seems that it didn't really finish the first time.

I asked him again what it meant, for us, and me. He explained that now, whenever we were separated, if either one of us felt intense emotions that we would feel what each other was feeling. Now, the bond between us was unbreakable, and we wouldn't be able to live without the other.

He reminded me that he never expected for it to happen while I was still human. He also told me that he wanted to ask Carlisle if it could happen again after I was turned. I wasn't sure how I felt about my future father-in-law knowing about our private moments, and of course the fucking empath felt what I was feeling.

"Why are you feeling embarrassed, darlin'? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, the mating bond happens with all mated vampires," he told me.

"Sorry, it's just the thought that Carlisle will know about our more private times together. I know that everyone knows what we do; still, it's new to me. Shit, even Ethan knows better than to react or say anything to me, does he have to know," I asked?

"I don't plan on telling him how it happened, just that it did happen. He will already know what was going on at the time that is how it happens to all vampires. You do realize that Carlisle is the one that will care for you and the baby when you get pregnant? That means that he will be having to examine you, how are you going to do that if you have a hard time with him knowing what we do in private," he asked me?

Shit, how was I going to be able to handle that? I had never had any man, vampire or human see me undressed, until Jasper. Ethan had never had a reason to check me out physically, except for minor wounds. Most of the time, he was checking for broken bones. Wounds to my limb, or trying to find out why I was running a fever.

How in the hell was I going to do this. It would be alright if it was someone that I didn't know. Carlisle was my future father-in-law; just the thought of me being examined by him was sending me into panic mode!

Of course, once again the fucking empath knew what I was feeling, "darlin' what's wrong, why are you starting to panic? You have me confused here."

"I'm sorry Jasper. It's just that, well, I guess that thought is scary to me. You are the only man who has ever seen me even partially naked. The thought of Carlisle who will be my father-in-law, seeing me like that. I know it's stupid, but I just can't feel embarrassed," I was whispering.

"It's not stupid, darlin', it's a very real feeling for you. While I'm not a female, I think that I can help you. I could be there with you, and use my ability to help you. There is something that you haven't realized though. I'm not sure if I should tell you," he said.

"Please do, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but it's hard to explain. The thought of someone I'm close to, seeing all of my lady parts. It scares me," I told him honestly.

"You remember when you got so sick after, you caught Lucian in your shield? Of course you were out of it, but Carlisle had to examine you then. Before you ask, he did a pelvic exam, to make sure that you weren't pregnant, along with actually doing a pregnancy test. He needed to count that possibility out, as well as make sure that he could give you certain drugs, if needed, without harming a fetus. He was very professional, and quick. I stayed right there with you,"he told me, sounding a little fearful of my reaction.

I wasn't really sure how I felt about this. I'm know that I'm sounding a little immature, but I can't help it. I guess that Ethan kept me too protected in some ways. I just sat there, letting what he had shared with me sink in.

Finally, after a minute I told him, "wow, somehow, that makes me feel better about him having to do it in the future. The exam still sounds scary, though. I have never been knowingly through an exam. I guess if I want a baby, I will just have to suck it up and let the exam happen."

I looked over at Jasper, and he was doing his fucking smirking again! Then he spoke, "if you want something to suck on darlin', well, I have a few ideas!"

We both had been sitting on the bed in just our towels. I pounced! Needless to say, it was another hour before we could get up and get dressed. I asked Jasper if he wanted to take another shower with me.

He smiled at me, and told me that no. He wanted my scent all over him. He told me that he was going to make my breakfast while I was cleaning up. So, sadly I went to shower alone, and then got dressed.

The breakfast was amazing, scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, with gravy, and hash browns! I ate like I had never eaten before. I don't know whether it was that he was such a good cook or the love he had while cooking it! I ate everything he made!

He was staring at me with a shocked look on his face, "darlin', is there something you are not telling me? I have never seen you eat so much at one sitting, are you pregnant?"

The orange juice I had just put in my mouth came spraying out, and I started to choke, "what the fuck did you just ask me? Please tell me you did not just fucking ask me if I'm pregnant?"

"Well, I understand that eating more than normal, and being extra horny are two symptoms of pregnancy. I just thought that I would ask," he was nervous now.

He better be fucking nervous! I couldn't believe that he would ask me a stupid question like that! I glared over at him, and he cringed! Yeah, he better be scared, who the fuck did he think he was talking to.

"So, do you think that it's not normal for a human that has had some mind blowing orgasms, and a bunch of them, to be extra hungry after making wild love to her future husband? As for the being so horny, what about you my dear sir? Are you pregnant too? Maybe we should have Carlisle check you out and make sure you are not pregnant! You are as bad if not worse for being horny," I was speaking slowly to try to get my point across.

I went on, "I was woken up this morning by you, rubbing my lady parts and making me cum. I would have been fine just waking up next to you. So, don't you dare talk about me being so horny. You are worse! If it makes you feel any better I will have a pregnancy test done."

I could feel his remorse, and he had his head down. I took his chin and lifted his beautiful face to mine. I sent him my love and looked directly into his golden eyes, "I don't want to make you feel worse, but you made me promise to tell you what I'm feeling. Do you realize that you just did it again? You saw something and just started to assume that something was so. I know you asked me, but, maybe next time instead of asking me like you already know it to be true, try asking me why I think I might be eating so much, or why I think I'm so horny. That way you are not making assumptions."

I smiled at him, sent him my love and kissed him passionately. He told me he was sorry, but he understood what I was saying, "I think I know where I'm going wrong, now. I should ask you why certain things happen instead of assuming I already know why they happened. I promise to make sure to ask you the why of it. I'm really proud of you, instead of getting all bent out of shape and running off, you put me in my place. Thank you."

"I think that we can safely say, that our talk last night did both of us a lot of good. Now that we have a better understanding of where each of us is coming from. Along with knowing that we should always be totally honest with each other, and talking about stuff that is bothering us. Well, we will both be stronger individually as well as together as a couple," I told him.

I hugged him and then he gave me a searing kiss. I was about to suggest taking this into the bedroom when his phone went off. I gave him my best pout, as he laughed and flipped his phone open.

"Peter, I'm a little busy here, what the fuck do you want," I heard Jasper say.

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end, but it sounded like we were going to have to go to the house. I was disappointed, but I guess that we really should go. With everything going on, I knew that Jasper needed to stay informed of what was going on with Lucian.

Sure enough, when he hung up, he told me that we had to go to the house. Some of the plans had changed and in order for the plan to work, he needed to be close to Edward, Alice and Lucian.

He could feel my disappointment, and promised that we would pick up where we left off, when we came back later to the cottage. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss and hug. Then I jumped up on his back, and we took off for the house.

**Peter POV**

After callin' Jasper and tellin' him about Lucian's last call to Maria, I decided to go wait for him outside. Yeah, we had decided to try to buy more time, and yet still be available for the bitch to come here. We didn't really want her to come here, but if we went to her, she could have her fuckin' army there, and we wouldn't be able to get to her.

At least here, she couldn't bring a whole lot of newborns with her, and if she came here and started makin' an army here, we would know about it and be able to stop her. In other words, we had more control here.

Yeah, we had decided to change the plan up, when we knew that Bella could protect herself. We know that Maria will probably get impatient and come here, but at least here. We would have more control.

We hadn't told Bella yet, Jasper wanted to keep her in the dark about the whole fuckin' plan. Not because he didn't trust her, but he wanted her to continue to plan the weddin', without bein' worried.

Ethan told him if he was smart, which sometimes I wonder about that, not that I would ever tell him that. He would tell her, cause, she would be more than pissed if Maria showed up, and she didn't know the plan. If she wasn't prepared, then Maria could surprise her, and it could cost her, her life.

While we weren't plannin' on leavin' her unprotected, with Maria it was wise to be prepared for anythin'. She was one scary bitch, an' I seen her do things that would scare most vampires. Shit, that fuckin' bitch scared me. You couldn't plan on anythin' with her. She had a bad habit of changin' her fuckin' mind at the last minute.

Even the Major had been knocked off his high horse so to speak a few times. One time it almost cost him his own life. She usually let him make the decisions in battle, and he was about to kill a certain newborn, when she told him to stop and keep him alive. He saw it as bein' stupid and killed the fucker anyway.

She had him dismembered, and kept his body and limbs in her room for a fuckin' month! The fuckin' bitch actually had other male vampires service her, while the Major was forced to watch, while in pain.

Turns out the only fuckin' reason Maria told him to keep the asshole alive was she wanted to fuck him. If she found a particular vampire that appealed to her sexually she would keep them around until she got bored with fuckin' them, then, she would have them killed.

So, we needed to have lil bit, prepared, that Maria might show up. None of us really wanted to do it this way, but, right now; it seemed to be the safest way. Another, thing if we waited and went to her, then Bella would have to be either taken with us or left unprotected. There was no fuckin' way we were takin' her, and we weren't gonna leave her unprotected either!

This was just so fucked up, in too many fuckin' ways. If I thought even for one second, that I could go and destroy the fuckin' bitch, I would have already done it. Pissed me off, just thinkin' bout how I would love to rip her apart and make her watch while I burned her body parts!

I know that most of the shit she pulled while we were with her was bad enough, but when she killed Ethan's daughter and son-in-law, well, that was the worst fuckin' shit she had ever done. She did it partly because she got pissed that they wouldn't tell her where the Major was, but she also did it because she couldn't get to Bella cause of her shield.

Our new plan was simple. We would stay here. Lucian would tell her that there was someone comin' from the Volturi, here to visit with the Cullens. When we were ready, we were going to have Lucian tell her to come here and claim her Major.

She wouldn't be able to bring too many of her newborns with her, and we weren't gonna give her time to make more. We would be ready for her. Jasper didn't like one part of the plan. It called for Bella to have to ingest blood, and possibly be bitten, bein' given just a small amount of venom.''

We didn't want her turned, but, since we knew that if she ingested blood, and had a little extra venom in her she could handle her shield better, and be able to protect herself even more. It was the only way we knew that would be best for us, and give us the upper hand. We would need all the fuckin' help we could get!

Just then, the Major ran up with lil' bit on his back. She slid off and ran over to give me a hug. Ah, she was such a sweet lil' thing. Jasper came over and shook my hand. It was then that I got a good whiff of him.

I could smell Bella all over him. I knew he had been kinda upset that she couldn't mark him yet. When I looked at his face, he had the biggest shit eatin' grin I ever saw! I knew that look. It was the look that all bonded mates who had gone through the matin' bond, had afterward.

I couldn't be happier for him. I knew now that nothin' could come between them, not even Maria. I also knew that Bella would probably feel the pull, and the pain would be a hundred times worse when they were separated. I also knew that, if while they were separated, if somethin' happened to cause them to feel any emotion intensely, the other would feel it too, no matter how far away from each other, they were.

I know that I had a shit eatin' grin on my face too. I then asked him, at vampire speed if he had told Bella anythin' about the new plan. He told me he hadn't. They had too many other things that had needed to be talked out between em'.

I knew Bella knew that we were talkin' at our speed; she was glarin' at both of us. Shit, it's a good thing that looks couldn't hurt us! We would be tryin' to put ourselves back together.

Finally, she told us if we were gonna be rude, she was goin' inside. Jasper grabbed her around her waist and stopped her. Then, in a voice where she could hear too, he called for another family meetin'.

I don't think that I would want to be in his shoes when he tells her bout the new plan. No, that's just gonna be fucked up, all kinds of ways! Specially, when she finds out that she wasn't told bout it right away, and that the Major at first wasn't gonna tell her at all!

No siree, I am so fuckin' glad I ain't in his shoes. I really didn't know how she would take the news. I knew that she always had a problem with bein' left out of the loop, just cause she was human. This was gonna be an' interestin' meetin' that's for sure.

**Jasper POV**

I was not looking forward to this meeting. Bella was going to learn of the new plan, one that she had been kept from knowing about for a couple of days now. I had already planned everything out.

Ethan had already left with Lucian, to go hunting. There were things that we still didn't want him to know about, and since Ethan already knew the whole plan, well, he had left with Lucian. He had to tell Lucian that he was needing to go hunting again, since Lucian had gone yesterday evening.

Everyone else was to be in this meeting. I had a feeling that I might need help with Bella, once she had heard about the changes. I was hoping that she would let me explain, everything, before getting mad.

I secretly think that Ethan was actually relieved that he didn't have to be here, when she was told. Things were different now, between us. I just hope that I hadn't almost fucked it up again, by wanting to keep this from her. Well, I'm about to find out.

After everyone was settled and ready for the meeting to start, I began, "Bella, before we talk about anything else. I need to explain what's going on. Please, I need to ask you to let me finish before deciding anything."

"It sounds like whatever you have to tell me. I'm not going to like it. Go ahead, I will promise to hear you out. It's the least that I can do for you. I ask the same of you," she told me.

"Alright, the plans that we had in place to try to keep Maria from coming here, well, we changed them. We decided that we wanted to have more control over her, and let her come here, hopefully, when, _we_ want her to. We changed the plans a couple of days ago," I said.

I then told her about getting Maria to come here when we wanted her to. I went on and told her about the idea to have her ingest blood, and maybe give her some venom to strengthen her shield. That way she would be stronger, in case she had to defend herself from Maria. Then she asked what I was really hoping she wouldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me right away about the change in plans, whose idea, was it to keep it from me," she asked?

"It was my idea. Just hear me out; I thought that it would be better if you didn't know right away. That way you could concentrate on the wedding, without worrying about anything. Ethan and Peter made me realize that it was unfair of me to keep it from you. I just wanted you to have a peaceful and fun time of planning the wedding," I told her, I couldn't feel her emotions, which meant she had her shield up.

"How long were you going to let me think the original plan was still in place," she asked me?

"Well, I was hoping to have the wedding, and then tell you before Maria got here. You need to try to see this from my point of view, I want you to have the wedding that you have always dreamed of, and I didn't want you to have to worry about Maria. I just wanted you to enjoy the planning, and the wedding," I told her.

Then, I waited. I was waiting for the explosion of her anger. I still couldn't feel her emotions. She turned to Peter and glared at him, "you told him to tell me?"

He nodded at her, and she continued to stand there. After a minute or two, she came over to me, dropped her shield, and then put her arms around my waist, 'thank you for trying to do whatever it took to make me happy. Thank you for deciding to tell me. I love you for trying to protect me."

She sent me her love. I was shocked. I thought for sure that she would be angry with me for keeping it from her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me, tightly. It was Peter, clearing his throat that brought me back, "I hate to break up this little love-fest, but we now have a few decisions to make. Like, when are we gonna try to get Maria to come here. With the weddin' comin' up, we need to figure out how we are gonna work everythin'."

We talked for several hours trying to figure out the best way, and timing. We kept going back and forth, doing it before the wedding, or waiting until after the wedding and honeymoon.

If we were going to wait until after the wedding, well, there was no fucking way in hell that we would wait to have a honeymoon! That was the one thing that I would NOT give up. If we were going to have the wedding first, then we would have to hope that Lucian could keep her away until after we got back from the honeymoon.

The problem with that being the fact that there was the very real possibility that my wife, wow, that sounded so fucking good. Well, she could be pregnant when we got back. I had planned on being gone two months on our honeymoon.

I knew that the shot would wear off about two weeks after the wedding. That would give her a month and a half to get pregnant before coming back. It was bad enough having to think about her being around when Maria came here, I can't even begin to think about the fact of Maria being this close to my _pregnant_ wife.

We wouldn't really be trying to make sure she was pregnant before coming back. We would just have nothing to do but make love, and therefore, it was more likely that she would get pregnant then.

If we tried to get Maria to come here before the wedding, then we took the risk that we might have to postpone the wedding. She might not come exactly when we wanted her to. If she decided to wait before coming, and it got too close to the wedding well, we would have to wait. I know that Bella wouldn't want to; I know that I sure as hell didn't want to have to wait.

We decided to take a break, and try to relax as a family. Maybe we could figure out the best way to do this with the least amount of danger to Bella.

Emmett had grabbed Bella and pulled her into the other room to play some video games. Everything was going fine, until Bella started yelling at Peter and Emmett. Seems they were both cheating, and she was getting pissed! She finally got them both to behave by threatening to have Rose and Char removes their boy parts and hides them.

Remind me to never get her that pissed at me, after she's turned. I couldn't wait to see her after she has been turned. She's beyond beautiful to me now. She will be even more perfect after wards.

After she was turned, then, she could finally mark me. I think that I was looking forward more to that than anything else! I couldn't wait.

I knew that we had at least a week before Lucian would have to report back to Maria. I hoped that we could decide how to proceed before then. I really didn't want to have to continue to try to stall the fucking bitch. She could change her mind without Lucian knowing about it.

That was the one factor in this whole fucking, thing with Maria, was that I was afraid that she would do something without us knowing about it first. If she were ever to be able to get to Bella, and somehow hurt her or worse, Maria would know what hell is like here on earth.

That's why it is so fucking important that she comes here in our timing, and our way. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella yelling and jumping up and down. Seems she finally won playing both Emmett and Peter. They had made a bet, and now they had to pay up!

I had to laugh at them; the losers had to wait on the winner hand and foot. That meant that they had to do whatever, she told them to do. She told them that they had to serve her lunch and dinner; she told them that she would have to think about what else she wanted them to do.

I had the need to stay close to her, and so I did. She finally decided that the "boys" needed their mates pampered, so, she told them they had to wait on their mates and do whatever, they wanted them to do, for the rest of the day!

It was right after that Emmett and Peter both disappeared along with their mates. Shit, I was hoping that since they left that I could have some alone time with my mate, but Alice, and Edward came to sit and visit with us.

We would be relying on Edward and Alice's gifts heavily, while dealing with Maria. At this point, Alice couldn't see anything concerning Maria. She thought it was because no decisions had been made yet.

I was hoping that we could figure out the best way to do this, using Alice's gift. Since she couldn't see anything yet, we would have to wait. Even Peter, didn't have any idea at this point the how, when, or what we should do. He couldn't even tell us if we win or not. That in itself is beyond scary.

So, for now, we wait. . .

**A/N OK everybody, first of all I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Now, I really need some help with this. I have THREE questions for everyone. In the past when I have asked for help, almost no one would answer my question. One time I got one response. I really really need for those who really like this story to please respond and answer these questions. The first one, do you want the Cullens and the Whitlocks to fight Maria before or after the wedding? Question number two, do you want Maria to be in the sequel or do you want there to be a different enemy? Question three, I need some suggestions for both girl and boy names. I want something unique, and different. I'm not telling if they will have a girl or a boy, you'll just have to wait and see. I really hope that you will help me out here. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites, I love you guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I want to thank my awesome beta KareBear1965 for her awesome work and speed, in helping me write this story. I love you girl. Just so you know, I'm really excited about this chapter. I hope that my readers will be too. Please read the A/N at the bottom, I have another question for everyone. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Bella POV**

I sat here, wondering how all of this had happened. How was I going to tell Jasper? We had been getting along great for the last two weeks. It was now the beginning of April. One month before we were supposed to get married.

It had been two weeks, since we had our last so called fight. He watched me eat and then actually had to audacity to ask me if I was pregnant. I had put him in his place so to speak. It was actually good that it had happened; it made both of us more aware of making sure that we wouldn't jump to conclusions, even if the evidence said otherwise.

Our nights and mornings were filled with making love, during the day we stayed at the house with the family. Lucian was getting along well with everyone. I think that Esme has started to think of him as more of a son.

He called Maria a day before he was due to call her. He told her that we had someone from the Volturi here visiting and therefore, he couldn't do anything. He told her that he was sure that the visitor was only there to visit with an old friend, whom happened to be Carlisle.

While she was impatient, she had no death wish. She knew that there was no way she could do what she wanted to until the visitor had left. Lucian promised her that as soon as the visitor was gone, he would let her know so that she could then plan out her next move.

We had decided that we wanted to go ahead and have the wedding, and maybe shorten the honeymoon, at least for now. After a couple of weeks, we would come back, and then they would try to get Maria to come. If it all had gone according to plan, she would have walked straight into an ambush.

I would have been safe, out of the way. They had plans to ambush her far enough away from me, that they could deal with the newborns she had brought, then deal with Maria. The newborns she would bring with her would have had to be older. There was no fucking way that she would be able to bring her whole fucking army.

My head started to spin, what the fuck were we going to do now? We were going to have to change up all of the plans now. My biggest fear right now was that Maria could come here and hurt me or worse, get her fucking hands on my Jasper!

I was also worried that Jasper might flip out. His biggest fear was that Maria was going to get to me, now; there were more questions, then answers. I was waiting right now for him to get back from hunting. He had gone with his family. I had asked for some time, to do something for him.

It was for him, but it was for me too. I had to know what was going on. To find out, I felt it was best if I had privacy, from everyone else. So, here I am now waiting for him to get back. We had some things to talk about concerning the wedding, and we needed privacy for that.

After we were done with our talk, then there would be a family meeting. We had to make new plans now. Sadly, the wedding would have to be postponed. I think that's what hurt the most. It was going to hurt Jasper, but I couldn't see any way around it.

I don't know what I should feel, everything is confusing. Shit, everything is fucked up! Oh, I am feeling like shit, especially when it comes to all things Jasper. How am I going to tell him we can't get married, at least until Maria is taken care of.

Well, we could get married, but we couldn't have a honeymoon. If I can't have a honeymoon, then I'm not sure I want a wedding. What the fuck am I talking about, we, cannot, get, married, now!

The pain was starting to hit me. Everything was all fucked up. Why in the fuck couldn't Maria just fucking leave us alone. The pain turned into anger at Maria! Why did I have to be a fucking human right now? I just wanted to be able to rip that fucking bitch apart.

First, she messes up the Major, then she murders my parents. Now, she's destroying my life. She's not even here, yet. Her presence still is causing my life to be in upheaval. This was starting to get to be too much for me. The pain was coming back, how could one person, or should I say vampire, be responsible for so much fucking pain?

I have never wanted to hurt anyone, except for her! Right now, I hated her more than I ever have, even right after she murdered my parents. I still didn't hate her as much as I do right now. It's her fucking fault that I can't get married; I just hope that I get the chance to torture her before she fucking dies! Or, at least get to watch!

It's been about an hour, since I got the news, and I can't even have a fucking moment to think about what it means to me. All I can think about is the fact that my wedding won't happen, at least not when it's supposed to, and Jasper is going to be very angry about this.

I just hope that he doesn't hate me for this. I really don't want to call off the wedding, but Maria just has to be a fucking problem. Here I am going back to the same shit, again. I can't even fucking think straight!

Oh great, here come the fucking tears again. My emotions are on a fucking roller coaster! Maybe a hurricane would be more like it. I can't even keep up with my own fucking emotions! When Jasper gets here I will have to put my shield up for sure. If my emotions are making my head spin, I would hate to think what they will do to my empath.

Right after that thought, Carlisle came into the room, "how are you doing, Bella? Jasper should be here any minute now. I told him that there was news, and he was needed here."

"I'm doing as well as I can, I guess. I just wish I knew how I was going to explain to Jasper that we couldn't get married now," I started, great, here come more fucking tears.

Carlisle was about to say something, when Jasper ran into the room. My shield went up. Of course he could see that I was crying, again. He was sitting next to me and had me in his lap before I could even blink.

Carlisle excused himself, going out the door to join the rest of the family. He turned before walking out, "call when the two of you are ready for the family meeting."

I just nodded at him. I kept my head down, there was no fucking way I could look Jasper in the eyes right now. I was about to bring his world crashing down around him. The crying, I was doing turned into full blown sobbing.

With my shield up, Jasper couldn't calm me down. I felt his arms tighten around me, "darlin', I don't know what has you so upset, but we can work out whatever is wrong. Please, take your shield down so I can help you calm down."

"Only if you promise that if my emotions are too much for you, that you will let me put it back up," I told him.

I still wasn't looking him in the eye. I put my shield down, and I could tell that Jasper was having a really hard time with my emotions. I told him I would put it back up, and he told me to just give him a minute, he wasn't expecting the onslaught of emotions, with that kind of intensity.

He looked at me with deep concern in his eyes, then I felt the calm roll over me. I told him to keep it coming that I had something that was going to be very difficult for me to tell him.

He just smiled and gave me a kiss. I just wish that I could believe that everything would be alright. He sat there waiting for me to start, "I don't know how to tell you this, Jasper, but well, we can't get married."

**Peter POV**

I been sittin' here now for awhile. Char and I went huntin' with the rest of the family. Yeah, we fuckin' munched on Bambi. That was disgustin' too. I don't see how they can continue to eat that fuckin' shit! We were here stayin' with them, so the least we could do was to try to stay on their diet as long as we are here.

I sure hope that Bella, Jasper, and Ethan appreciate what Char and I are doin' for em. Edward did tell me that the carnivores were tastier. Emmett told me his favorite was bear, especially, pissed off bears.

So, with that in mind I found me a mountain lion, yep, he was tastier than the fuckin' deer. I think that I will be stickin' to them as well as try a bear. Right now, though, I was done. So, I decided to sit and try to figure out what has my "knower" goin' off.

There were times when I wasn't sure what it was tryin' ta tell me. This was one of those times. I thought about Bella, it went off; I thought about Maria, it went off. Then I thought about Lucian, it didn't go off.

Well, that's just fucked up all kinds of ways! I thought about Jasper, it fuckin' went off, big time. There was somethin' else, though. It was goin' off when I thought about Bella and Jasper together, but not about the weddin'.

It didn't seem to be in a bad way either. There was somethin' gonna happen, or had already happened that was gonna change everything. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was big. I couldn't tell what it was, and that was fuckin' scary. I needed more information. I needed to talk to Alice, so, I took off looking for her.

I found her and Edward, sittin' by the river. I asked Alice if she had seen a vision yet of Maria, and she told me no. Then, she reminded me that Maria needed to make a decision in order for her to see anythin' concerning her.

"There is one thing that is really bothering me, Peter. I don't know what to make of it. I haven't wanted to share it with anyone, at least until I could figure out what is going on," Alice told me.

Edward spoke up, "don't blame Alice, Peter. I told her not to say anything at least for now. Jasper and Bella both have way too much to worry about. I didn't feel the need to give them something else. I don't think there is really a problem, though."

"What is it? Remember, what seems unimportant to one person, could mean life or death to someone else," I told them.

"Well, I can't see Bella anymore. I haven't been able to see her for a couple of weeks now. I have tried, but, there is nothing. She's not even a blur, there is nothing but blackness. Before you ask, yes, I have looked for Jasper, and at first he was there, now he's not. I can't see either one. The only tim. . ."Edward cut her off.

"We should probably wait before saying anything else Alice, "Edward told her.

"Just fuckin' tell me, it could mean somethin' and that could stop somethin' bad from happenin'," I said.

"The only time that someone disappears from my visions is when, well, when someone dies. At least that is what has happened in the past," Alice said, sounding sad.

Now, that just fuckin' scared the shit out of me. Yeah, I may be a bad ass vampire, that most others couldn't win fightin' me, but when it came to my brother and his future wife, that scared me.

The worst part was I didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell Jasper. He wasn't afraid of anythin'. Until he met his mate, now there is only one thin' that scares him, that his mate might get hurt or worse.

"Where's Jasper? I haven't seen him for awhile now," I told them.

"Carlisle called him, and told him that Bella needed him like now. So, he ran home, Carlisle showed up and told us that everyone had to wait until Jasper called him. Also, there will be a family meeting when we get back to the house," Edward told me.

"Do you know what is goin' on? I mean you can read minds, did you get anythin' from Carlisle," I asked?

"Nothing that will help us. Whatever it is, must be big, and something that is going to change things," Alice spoke this time.

"Yep, my "knower" has been actin' up. I can't for the life of me get a handle on what the fuck is goin' on. I was really hopin' you could help me. Maybe we'll find out somethin' at the meetin'," I said.

Just then Edward's phone rang. It was Carlisle, he told Edward that he was talkin' to Jasper and Bella, and that we needed to be at the house in an hour. There would be a family meetin' then. There was gonna be some changes in the plans.

He sounded both sad, and excited at the same time. I wished I knew what my "knower" was tryin' ta tell me. I had a feelin' that we would find out at the meetin'.

Ethan walked up then with Lucian. He told us that Carlisle had called him and asked him to leave Lucian and come to the house. Bella needed him, immediately. Now, we all were on edge. With that he turned and ran towards the house.

**Bella POV**

"I don't know how to tell you this, Jasper, we can't get married," I whispered.

"What the fuck do you mean? We can't get married? What's wrong, did you realize that I was too much of a monster," his voice was louder than normal.

"Fuck, Jasper, you are fucking doing it again! I told you to let me finish before you go fucking assuming stuff," I told him. I was getting pissed again.

"Sorry, alright go ahead and continue. Shit, when you say stuff like that, well, it fucking scares me," he said.

"Well the part about us not being able to get married is still true. I wish you knew how hard this is for me to tell you," I started to sob this time.

He pulled me tighter to his chest, and just let me sob, and ruin his shirt. We stayed like that until I was finally able to get control of myself, he finally spoke, "baby, I don't know what has you so upset baby, or why you keep saying we can't get married. Please baby, just tell me what's wrong. There's got to be a way to solve whatever is going on," he sounded so sad, and even scared.

He wasn't finished, "please baby, I need you to let me help you with whatever is going on."

I started to sob even harder, "you can't! There is nothing that you or I can do. It just won't work."

"Baby, please just tell me why it won't work. You keep beating around the bush," he was begging now.

"Because, I'll be too fucking fat to fit into my dress! That's why. Are you happy now," I yelled.

He just looked at me like I had grown six heads, "um, baby, what do you mean you'll be too fat? I'm really confused, maybe you should explain why."

Shit, that's not how I wanted to tell him, I guess I should start at the beginning, "the last two weeks have been kind of strange for me. I have been eating too much, getting dizzy when I move too fast, or a certain way. I have been feeling more exhausted almost every day. I finally decided to have Carlisle check me out, without anyone knowing."

I went on, "he ran some blood tests. They came back today, and he gave me the results."

"Baby, are you sick? I'm sure that if you can't be cured, well, we'll turn you, now, today," he was starting to panic.

"Calm down and let me finish. Do you remember a couple of weeks ago? The day after we bonded to be exact? Think back, and try to remember what you asked me that morning," I told him.

He bunched up his brows, trying to concentrate. Then he looked like he got it, "yeah, I asked you if you were pregnant, because you ate so much. You got mad at me, so what about it?"

I just looked at him; I hoped that he would catch on! I guess not, seems he's a little dense. I decided to help him out a little, I smiled.

He looked at me for about another two seconds, "are you telling me that you are pregnant? Of course you are that's why you'll be too fat. Oh, this means that you are going to be a mom! Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm gonna be a dad!"

He jumped up and started to spin me around. Not a good idea for a pregnant person. He stopped abruptly, "fuck, I'm sorry baby. Are you alright? I just got too excited. Here sit down baby, can I get you anything? Are you feeling alright? What do you need? I'll get you whatever you want, just tell me, baby. Oh, we need to go shopping, no; we should probably wait until you are feeling better. I know, I'll go get you, some pillows and a blanket, oh, and something to prop your feet up on!"

"Should I call Carlisle? I need to know how to take care of you. Are you in any pain, baby? Maybe I should massage your back, oh, what are we going to name the baby? You are not going to be doing anything except relaxing, no lifting anything, no carrying anything, shit, you aren't even going to be walking. I'll carry you everywhere. How long before the baby gets here? Shit, we got to get married, immediately! I don't want the baby getting here, and we ain't married. Are you feeling alright, please, tell me what you need, and I'll get it for you. Shit, you can have the whole fucking world if you want it! Tell me what you need baby, please," he was way too excited!

I was laughing so fucking hard; I had tears flowing down my cheeks! Yet, he continued on, "are you comfortable? What can I do to make you more comfortable? Please help me out here baby, what do you need me to do? I know. I'll go fix you something to eat. Are you hungry? Of course you are. You are having a baby, my baby; wait, do you need blood; I think that I heard Ethan say something about you needing blood. That's it; I'll go get you some blood. No, I can't leave you alone; you need to take it easy. Baby, why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?"

I was laughing so hard that now I was doubled over. He was looking at me with an almost hurt expression on his face. I told him that I was sorry, but he was so funny! Then, I told him that I was going to call Carlisle, so that he could answer any questions.

He actually made me sit there while _he_ called him. Apparently, I couldn't dial a cell phone, without taking of chance of hurting the baby! If he was like this just finding out I was pregnant, I hate to even think about what he's going to do when it's time for the baby to make his or her appearance!

Carlisle was back within a couple of minutes. He told me that I needed to be sure to tell him when I wasn't feeling well; I was not to stay quiet and suffer in silence. It was too important and very necessary if I was to have a safe pregnancy.

Jasper told me that under no circumstances was I to put my shield up. He promised that he would take me to Carlisle and have him exam me if I did. He needed to know if and when I was in any discomfort.

I told Jasper how I had noticed that I was eating way too much, and I was getting dizzy at certain times. I was also, starting to feel really tired. So, I had asked Carlisle to check me out.

He took some blood tests. It took a few hours to get the first results back. I was pregnant. He hadn't examined me yet. We decided that Jasper needed to know first, and I wanted to tell him. I also wanted Jasper there to help me with the exam.

I also wanted to tell Ethan, before telling the rest of the family. I needed him to know, and have some time to process the information before we had the family meeting. At this point, the main reason for it was to tell the family.

I know Jasper thought that I was being silly, about not being able to wear my dress. I was serious, if we wait until the date we had set, I would probably be too fat to fit into the dress. Therefore, we would have to postpone the wedding.

Carlisle did the exam and told us that I appeared to be about seven weeks. I knew that my pregnancy would not be normal one of nine months. He wanted to run some tests, to try to find out why I had gotten pregnant.

Jasper looked at Carlisle in shock. He couldn't believe that Carlisle wouldn't know how pregnancy occurred. That brought on another round of laughter from me and Carlisle!

I had heard that pregnancy sometimes causes a woman's brain not to function as well as it would otherwise. They can get kind of _loopy_; I think that it must work in reverse if the father is a vampire!

He actually laughed at himself, when Carlisle reminded him that I shouldn't have been able to get pregnant because of the shot. He took some blood samples, then he told Jasper and I that it would take him a few days before he would be able to tell about how long I would be pregnant.

He would need to talk to Ethan to find out, when I should start trying to drink blood. We already knew that I would have to. So, far I had been lucky, there had been no morning sickness. That could change though.

Carlisle called Ethan asking him to leave Lucian with the others, and come to the house. I heard Jasper asking Carlisle if I needed to stay in bed, I just glared at him! There was no fucking way I was going to stay in bed!

Now, if something was going on to where I would need to, for the baby's sake, then that would be different. Then Jasper came over to sit by me. He put his arms around me and started to nuzzle me. I could tell there was something on his mind; he seemed to be a little nervous.

He put his hand on my still flat stomach and started to rub lightly. Finally, he spoke up, "baby, since you wouldn't be able to wear your dress the date we set for the wedding, how about, we get married while you can, wear the dress?"

"What do you mean," I asked?

"Let's get married right away. I don't want to wait. I want to do it in the next few days! We don't know how long it will be before you will start to show. We can have a simple wedding, maybe the day after tomorrow! I know that we will have to wait on the honeymoon. What do you say baby, please," he begged me!

Before I even had a chance to answer him, he suddenly looked unsettled, "Carlisle, will it be alright for her to, well, you know?"

"As long as she is comfortable. It won't hurt the baby if that's what you are asking," Carlisle told him.

"Are you fucking asking him if we can. . .never mind! I can't believe that you would ask him something like that," I was blushing!

"I'm just thinking about you and the baby. I need to make sure that you will be alright. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," he said.

Ethan walked in the house at this point. He had apparently overheard the last part of that statement, "what did you do to embarrass her this time Jasper?"

"Ethan, we have something that we need to tell you, we wanted to tell you before telling the rest of the family. We also have some questions for you, but you might want to sit down for this," I told him.

He sat down, and waited for me to start, "grandfather. Something went wrong with the shot I take. I'm about seven weeks pregnant!"

He jumped up and came over to hug me, and then shake Jasper's hand. I couldn't believe the next words out of his mouth, "I knew it! I'll admit I wasn't positive, and I didn't want to say anything, in case I was wrong. I recognized some of the symptoms. The eating more, being tired. Those do not necessarily mean pregnancy, but, still I was getting a feeling!"

He went on, "the one that almost had me convinced though was the sparkle in your eyes. Baby girl, you have the same sparkle that your grandmother had when she got pregnant. It didn't last long. She started getting sick. We finally figured out she needed to drink blood. She got better after that."

Carlisle spoke up, "Ethan do you have any idea when she should start to drink blood? I will need to get some donated blood, and I need to know how much she will need."

"Well, Elizabeth was only pregnant a month. It was her idea actually to try drinking blood. She started about two weeks before Renee was born. The really strange thing is that she really liked the taste of blood. I think that was her body's way of letting her be able to do what she needed to do for the baby," Ethan told him.

"I just gave her as much as she wanted. It started out with several cupfuls the first day. The more she drank, the better she felt. She usually went through anywhere from two to four pints a day, at the beginning. Also, the more she drank, the better she could eat human food. I would suggest that you give her animal blood as well as human, that way you don't have to worry if you can't get more of the donated blood," he continued.

Then he turned to me, "baby girl, I suggest that you try a small amount. If the smell or taste is bad to you, then, the baby probably doesn't need it yet. If you start getting morning sickness, then you should try it then also."

Jasper spoke up this time, "do have any idea how long the pregnancy will last? I know you said that your wife was only pregnant a month, and that Renee was pregnant for six."

"Yes, but I have no clue how long this pregnancy will last. Since she is part vampire, I would think that longer than Elizabeth, but shorter than Renee. I really have no clue, though," Ethan told him.

"Ethan, I know that we have the wedding set for May second, I told Bella that I wanted to marry her soon, I was thinking maybe, tomorrow. I think it would be best to do it now. That way she can still fit into her dress, and we can concentrate on taking care of her and the baby. I also told her that we would wait for the honeymoon, until after the baby gets here. Is this acceptable to you," Jasper asked him?

"As long as she's happy, and wants to do it. I do agree with you though. Can we be ready by tomorrow though," Ethan asked?

All three of them looked at me, I smiled and told them that all I wanted was to be able to wear my dress, and get married to Jasper, "there is one small detail though, you seemed to forget that we have to deal with Alice!"

I went on, "she's _not _going to be happy about the changes. She's been working hard on all of the details."

"I think once she knows everything, she will be alright with it. I will have Esme find out if the preacher that is supposed to do the ceremony can come here tomorrow instead of May second," Carlisle told us.

"Let's get the rest of the family here, and let everyone know the exciting news," Jasper said.

The family was there in record time. I think they were curious about what was going on. Peter kept looking at me and Jasper like he knew something was up. I just hope everyone would be OK with the changes in plans.

Of course as soon as Edward walked in he looked at Jasper, then at me, and gave me the biggest smile ever. He must have read Jasper's mind and knows what's going on.

After everyone was settled, Jasper told them that something had happened, and that I was what appeared to be about seven weeks pregnant. I'm not sure if it was such a good idea to tell them!

They all were hugging me and Jasper. Emmett picked me up and started to spin me around. Jasper had to growl at him, to get him to stop. It was too late. I was dizzy and now my stomach was spinning!

I had to run to the bathroom and empty my stomach! Jasper was in there with me, holding my hair while I vomited into the toilet. After I was done he stayed with me while I rinsed my mouth out, and splashed some cold water on my face.

He insisted on carrying me back into the living room. Once we got back in there, he told Emmett that if he ever did anything like that again, he would rip him apart. Emmett of course told me he was very sorry.

Now, for the hard part, telling them we were getting married tomorrow. I let Jasper do that. He was sitting on the love seat, with me in his lap. He was rubbing my stomach. I had a feeling that he was going to be a handful, being silly about things that I would still be able to do.

I was surprised that everyone agreed that we needed to do the wedding the next day. Of course the flowers and things like that wouldn't be ready. Those things didn't matter to us; all we needed was each other, and a preacher.

Esme excused herself to go call the preacher that was to marry us. We were all excited, talking about the wedding. Rose was I think almost as excited if not more so than I was. She was going to get a chance to help take care of a baby.

Esme came back a few minutes later and told us that it took offering him extra money, but that he would be here to perform the wedding at six o'clock the next evening. After that she went into the kitchen to fix me some lunch.

Edward, Emmett, and Lucian were ribbing Jasper about being a daddy. I noticed that Peter was standing off to the side, not saying anything. He looked like he was deep in thought.

The girls were all talking to me about what we needed to do in order to be ready by six tomorrow. Then, the guys came over to join us. Char, Rose, and Alice then gave Jasper the bad news. After six o'clock this evening, he wouldn't be allowed to see me until tomorrow at the wedding.

Of course he tried to explain to the ladies that I needed him to take care of me. It didn't work; he told them that he could always make them let him take care of me. They threatened to rip his boy parts off until after the wedding!

He came over to me and started to pout. I just laughed at him. Then I shared with the girls how he had reacted when he found out, I was pregnant. They laughed and said that it looked like I was going to have my hands full.

Peter was still standing off from everyone, not saying anything. I had a feeling that whatever, he was thinking. It wasn't good. I decided to go and talk to him, "Peter, is something wrong?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. Jasper must have picked up on his emotions, he stopped talking to Emmett and looked over, "Peter. What is bothering you? I can feel your emotions, and they are not good."

"Well, I hate to break up the happy party, but I think that everyone has forgotten one very important thing, now that Bella is more vulnerable, what about Maria," he asked?

Oh, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! That's all I could think of, everyone had frozen in place. In all of the excitement, joy, and shock, I think that we all had forgotten about the bitch that could now put fear in all of us. Not fear for ourselves, but fear for the only one that was truly innocent.

"I'm so fuckin' sorry that I had to bring her up. We need to come up with somethin' that is gonna work. I doubt that the bitch will wait until after the baby is born to attack. The one thing that she can never find out, is obvious, we can't let her know about the baby. She can't know that it's Jasper's, she wouldn't hesitate to use the baby against Jasper," Peter said.

"We need to find out what Maria knows about Jasper's relationship with Bella. We already know that Maria is after Bella. We need Maria to come here, but we don't want her to know about Jasper's relationship, if she doesn't already know about it," Peter continued.

"I guess that you two realize that you won't be able to have a honeymoon, at least not until after Maria has been taken care of," Edward said.

"Yeah, with the baby coming and not knowing how long I will be pregnant, we kind of already figured that we would have to wait," I told him, sadly.

Carlisle spoke up, "I think that we should concentrate at least for the next couple of days, on getting the proud parents married. Then, we can deal with coming up with a plan. I have to say that there is one thing I think that we can all agree on. We would much rather have Maria come while Bella is pregnant, then for her to come after the baby has been born."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was decided that after the wedding, Jasper and I would move into the cottage on a more permanent basis. We would of course continue to come to the house, at least until Maria had been dealt with.

Carlisle wanted to monitor me closely; at least until he had some idea as to when I might be ready to give birth. So, we couldn't go away even for a few days. Ethan would have to try to find out what Lucian had told Maria about Bella and Jasper's relationship.

In the meantime, we had a wedding to plan for tomorrow. Esme came and told me that my lunch was ready. She had made me a chicken salad, and had a glass of milk sitting next to my plate. My stomach still hadn't quite gotten over what Emmett had done earlier.

The salad was alright at first. The more I ate, the less happy my stomach was. After a few bites, I decided to try the milk. I was by myself in the kitchen. Esme was off somewhere making phone calls, and the rest was in the living room still talking about everything.

After drinking a few swallows of the milk, which tasted really bad to me, I knew that it wasn't going to stay down. I took off running through the living room, and into the bathroom.

Jasper had followed me, and was holding my hair again. I heard him asking me what happened. I couldn't talk yet, when I was done, I told him that I thought the milk might be bad. Jasper asked Carlisle if it was too early for me to start getting sick.

Not knowing how long my pregnancy would last. We couldn't really go by what would be considered a normal pregnancy. After, I was done, and cleaned up Jasper made me sit down and try to relax.

Rose, Char, and Alice had decided to take me, and make sure my dress still fit. Jasper tried to argue with them. I needed to rest, and not exert myself. They told him to stop being silly, all I was going to do was try on the dress.

He just looked at them for a minute before saying, "that's my point exactly. She's going to be moving around, she needs to rest."

"Jasper Hale, Cullen, Whitlock! You need to stop this shit right now! She is pregnant, not dying. If I didn't know any better, I think you would make her stay in bed until the baby gets here," Rose was getting pissed at him.

"Yeah, exactly! She needs her rest," Jasper told her.

Char spoke up, "if you want to get married tomorrow, you will let us do what we need to do!"

"Fine, but if you start to feel tired you will stop, and I will help you relax and take a nap," he told me.

Carlisle told me that after the girls were done with the dress fitting, that if I was up to it, he wanted to see what my reaction would be to blood. If I didn't like the smell, or the taste, then we would wait a couple of days before trying again.

The dress was still a perfect fit. I was so happy. The girls told me that after dinner, they were going to take me upstairs and the men were going to be leaving the house. At least, until it was time to start to getting ready for the wedding.

After all, it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding. They wouldn't be able to trust Jasper, so, the men would be taking him out tonight. I know that for most people it doesn't start until midnight, but I knew that I would be asleep before then.

The guys were going to go hunting, and have some male bonding. Whatever that means. I had to have a human moment, so I decided to go to the bathroom that was right next to Carlisle's office. It was the closest one, and I needed to use it bad.

While I was taking care of my human needs, I remembered that the guys would be going on an extended hunt, and wouldn't be back until sometime in the afternoon. They would come back just in time to get ready for the wedding. It was the only way to keep Jasper away from me.

For some reason, the hunt sounded different this time, to me. I started to think about what they would be doing. I started to feel _excited._ That's strange. Now, why in the fuck would I be excited over the guy's hunting?

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and accidentally knocked a glass off of the counter, and it broke. I was trying to clean it up, when a sliver of glass went into my finger. I stopped, pulling it out, and saw the fresh blood come out of the cut.

I looked at it for a few seconds, then. I put my finger in my mouth and licked the blood off. It tasted _good_, so, I sucked on it and got a little bit more out. It tasted so fucking good. I needed more!

I knew that the girls had gone outside, the guys were still teasing Jasper, and they had to take it outside to keep from tearing up the house. No one was in the house, so, I went into Carlisle's office. I found where he kept the blood supply, and took one of the bags.

I went and found a plastic cup, then I found some scissors to cut open the bag. I poured some in and it smelled like the best food in the world! I took a sip; it was cold and tasted kind of icky cold. It was still good, though. Before I could stop myself, I had drank the whole bag. Just as I turned to walk out, I saw Jasper standing the doorway watching me.

"Jasper, I didn't hear you, how long have you been there," I asked him?

"Long enough to watch you drink what appeared to be blood. Did it taste good to you," he was smirking.

"Well, I accidentally cut my finger. I put my finger in my mouth to stop the blood. You do realize that it's not good to be bleeding in a house full of vampires don't you? Anyway, when I had my finger in my mouth, I noticed that it tasted good! So, I decided to try some of the blood that Carlisle had for me. You know the rest," I told him.

"Why didn't you just ask Carlisle? He would have given you some," Jasper said.

"Well, it was more like a craving. It wasn't really blood lust, but, more like something my body was craving. That happens with pregnant people, a lot," I was smirking now!

I went on, "I know that I should have asked Carlisle first, but it tasted so good, and I really wanted it now. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He came over to me and pulled me close to him. He kissed me and told me how good I tasted, "darlin', you have nothing to be sorry for. If your body is telling you, that you need blood, you should listen. Carlisle won't mind, but it might taste better if it's warmed up for you."

"You're not mad at me," I asked?

"Why would I be mad at you, darlin' you are pregnant with a vampire baby. We already knew that you would have to have blood. What I don't understand is. Why would you think that I would be mad at you," he asked?

"I'm not sure; I just felt it was wrong. No, that's not it either. I think that maybe, I was enjoying the taste, and it's not normal, for a human anyway," I told him.

He smiled at me, and pulled me even closer than I already was. He put one arm around my waist, and the other hand on my belly," how about, we go somewhere, more private, and we can celebrate privately? Since Carlisle said that we could still be together, I would love to show you, how much I love you and your body right now. Watching you drink that blood was a real turn on for me!"

He motioned towards the window, and I understood that he wanted to take me out the window. I nodded and he picked me up and started towards the window. He was stopped by Esme, "Jasper, don't you dare even think about taking her out that window! She is pregnant, and she doesn't need to be jumping out of windows with you. You will not, be taking her someplace to be alone, either. We have a wedding to plan, now put her down, and get downstairs with her!"

"Shit, how did she know what we were going to do," I asked?

"I'm a mom, that's how I know. When the baby gets here you will understand how moms know this stuff, too! Now, both of you get down here now," Esme said.

I could hear everyone else laughing. I could kind of see their point, but I really wanted to be alone with Jasper right now! I was really horny.

Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear, "later, darlin'. We'll go someplace private right after you have dinner."

This time Char yelled up at us, "Like hell you will! You will have all of the alone time you want tomorrow night! Tonight, right after she eats, you will be leaving, Whitlock!"

"We better get down there before they come and get us," I told him.

With that we walked downstairs at human speed. Carlisle was the first one we saw and Jasper told him what I had done. Jasper then turned to Ethan and asked him if he knew if it was too early for me to start drinking blood.

He told us that if I was craving it then my body and baby needed it. Carlisle then asked me to let him know when I was feeling the need for more. Ethan told us that with my grandmother, she drank about eight cups a day. Sometimes more, sometimes maybe a little less.

Alice, bless her heart, all she could talk about was going shopping for maternity clothes for me. Rose and Char kept talking about going shopping for the baby. They started to make a list of everything that the baby would need.

Jasper had basically just sat there and held me in his lap. He kept one hand on my stomach, rubbing it. His face was either in my neck, or he was staring at me like I was going to explode or something.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking my dinner. Lucian was with us in the living room, talking with everyone about the upcoming wedding. My thoughts started to bring back the day he had saved me from the bear.

He had truly become a friend to everyone. I knew that Ethan's gift had worked on him, making him think that him and Ethan were long time friends. Now, though, now, it felt real. He laughed and actually played video games with Emmett, and even though I knew that Emmett cheated, he didn't seem to mind. He was happy just having a friend to play with.

I had a feeling that everyone was now seeing him as a true friend of the family. I just hoped when it was all said and done, that he would still be a friend to us. I also hoped that Maria wouldn't be able to kill him.

He had to call her a couple of times over the last two weeks. The story he told her was that one of the Volturi leaders, Aro to be exact was visiting with Carlisle and that for her to come here now would mean her swift death.

She seemed to believe him, and had ordered him to just watch, and wait. He also had been told that if an opportunity came up for him to act to let her know. Of course, under no circumstance was he to let anyone, including and especially, Aro knows of his presence.

Everyone had talked briefly about how they were going to deal with her. The problem with this is that neither Jasper nor the Major was really listening to what anyone was saying. He was totally focused on me.

Finally, I just had to ask him why he kept staring at me. The answer was a little surprising, "you are so fucking beautiful. I think that you just got even more beautiful, since I found out you were carrying my baby!"

He continued, "I just can't believe that by this time tomorrow we will be married. You will be mine, forever. I feel so honored to have you carrying my baby; I just hope _she _looks exactly like you!"

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, I am hoping that _he_ will look just like his daddy! What do you want, Jasper? Do you want a son, to teach how to play sports with and hunt with, or a daughter to have pretend tea parties with, "I asked?

"I don't care, as long as he or she is our baby, created out of our love for each other," he told me.

He went on to say, 'I'm still scared that I could lose you, and now. I am worried that I could fucking lose you both. I wish I knew how to make Maria go away. I will promise you that she will have to kill me to get to you!"

"Please Jasper; don't say stuff to me like that. I couldn't bear to lose you either. I need you and this baby needs his or her daddy too! Please, promise me that you won't let that bitch hurt you, trying to protect me, I can always use my shield," I was crying, again!

Esme came in and said that my dinner was done, so, I found myself being carried into the kitchen. Jasper sat next to me as I was about to eat. I looked down and smelt the food. It was one of my favorites, pot roasts, with carrots and potatoes.

As soon as the smell hit me, I started to feel sick. Jasper must have felt it, because he grabbed the plate and moved it away from me, "darlin' are alright? Maybe you should eat something light."

He yelled for Carlisle and he was there in a second. Jasper told him, that as soon as I started to smell the food, I got sick. Carlisle asked me if there was anything that sounded good to me. I thought for a minute, and my stomach seemed to get worse, as I thought about different food.

Then, I thought about what I had done earlier and then started to blush, "actually, yes, there is something that sounds really good right now. I'm embarrassed to tell you though, but blood sounds really good right now!"

Ethan came in and told Carlisle that he learned quickly that if Elizabeth had blood before trying to eat human food, she could actually eat it and keep it down. So, they both went to get some blood and heat it up.

Ethan came back and handed me one of the plastic foam cups. It was full and had a lid with a straw. I looked at him with a puzzled expression on my face. Jasper then told him that I had drunk a bag earlier, in a cup with no lid or straw.

"Yeah, Carlisle told me, I just thought that you had used a lid and straw to keep from looking at it. The sight of blood used to bother you," he reminded me.

"Not now, even the taste is good to me now," I told him.

After drinking two cups straight down, I was finally able to eat my dinner. Jasper stayed right next to me while I was eating. After finishing three plates full of roast, and vegetables, I was done.

We went into the living room, where Jasper got into an argument with Rose, Char, and Alice. Jasper seriously had me laughing again, "Why in the hell do I have to leave until almost time for the wedding? Why can't I stay with her tonight and then leave before she wakes up? What if she gets uncomfortable and needs me to help her get comfortable? Something might go wrong, I can't just fucking leave her! I think I should stay. She might get hungry or thirsty in the middle of the night! I think you are wrong about the timing of not seeing the bride before the wedding."

"I promise. I will leave before she wakes up! I swear I will, please. You can't make me just fucking leave her. She's having my baby! What if something goes wrong during the night? What about the pain that she will have with me being gone? You can't just fucking let her be in pain like that, she is pregnant for fuck's sake! How about I promise to leave after she's asleep? I promise that I won't touch her, well, I won't touch her intimately. Please, just let me stay for a little longer. Please, don't make me leave. I'm going to be a daddy. I just fucking need to stay close to the baby," he was pleading, and begging anyone who would listen.

"Jasper let's go. The ladies need to plan some shit. You might as well as give up, they ain't gonna let you stay," Peter told him.

Jasper looked at Peter in shock. He thought for sure that his best friend and brother would back him up. I think. Edward spoke up this time, "if you want to think of it this way, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back!"

Ethan then added, "Jasper, we won't be far, if something happens, or if you are needed then I'm sure the girls will let you know. Keep in mind, this is the last night you will be a single man, maybe. We should go to a strip club, and have a party!"

There was no fucking way they were going to go watch other girls take their clothes off," I don't fucking think so. How do you think that's going to make me feel if my husband to be is watching some hot looking girl take her clothes off for him, while I'm at home looking like a fat cow?"

Jasper was quick to speak up, "baby. I won't look I promise!"

I just glared at him. Edward decided to speak up, "we will not be going to a strip club. I promise you. We will keep him out of trouble."

Jasper finally gave up and gave me a tender kiss. Then he gave my belly a kiss, with that the men left. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I would be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I was carrying his baby, our baby. I couldn't be happier!

**?POV**

I needed to hurry; I have just been summoned by my sire. She was not one to be kept waiting. She was a very impatient, vampire. I was hoping that she was needing me to take care of her tonight, it has been a couple of weeks, since she allowed me to stay with her in her room. I consider it an honor to service her.

We all know that it is only temporary, as soon as she has the Major back, we will no longer be allowed to take care of her. He is her mate after all. It's too bad for her that he was taken, and then led to believe that he wasn't her mate.

I myself, have never met him, I have heard the stories about him. He is the most dangerous vampire outside of my sire. I had kind of taken his place, training newborns to fight for Maria.

While I wasn't happy to know that as soon as he was back, I would no longer be in charge. The fact was that I was hoping to be able to convince her that it was me, she needed, not him. I was not going to let her just push me aside completely. I was hoping maybe I could work with the Major.

I finally got to the building where her room was. I hoped that she was in a good mood, I wanted to make her scream with many orgasms.

"You wanted to see me Mistress," I asked.

"Yes, I need you to do something for me Marco. I know that you are almost as good as planning battles as the Major is. I need you to go to Washington and find out exactly what the situation is and then let me know if there is a way to get the Major out of there, safely. I understand that Aro, from the Volturi will be there visiting for a short time," she told me.

She continued, "I know Lucian is there, but you are one of the best when it comes to planning out strategies. The only one that can defeat you is the Major himself. I need you to study, and see if, and when, as well as how, can we get the Major out, without being killed. Remember, he thinks that those people he's with are his friends. Once you have a plan, call me, and I will bring whatever is necessary to defeat them, and rescue my Major."

"Keep in mind I cannot bring a large army. I'm tired of waiting. Do you think you can do this for me, si," she asked?

"Of course, when do you wish me to leave," I really hoped that I could fuck her before I had to leave.

"Immediately, go now! I expect to hear from you in three-days time, no more than four," she told me.

I was disappointed, but I did as I was told and left. I ran. I knew what direction to go in, now, all I needed was some luck on my side. I really needed to please her, and I would get her the Major back, even if it meant ripping him apart, and carrying his parts back to her. Rest assured, I would kill everyone who tried to stop me from getting to him. She would get her Major back, and maybe. I would get rewarded with being able to lick her body.

Nothing, and no one could stop me now. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know if you liked this, or hated it or what. I want to thank everyone again for giving me their input as to how they wanted to see the story play out. It was extremely helpful to me, and my writer's block disappeared. I want everyone to know that even though I had to work this past weekend, I would come home and write some. I was so excited about this chapter. Now, I have another question, do you want to see Lucian continue on to the sequel or not? Let me know. Also, I need to say a big thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites, you are the reason I'm writing this story. Love you guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Just want to say Thank you to my awesome beta KareBear1965, she had her work cut out for her on this one. I love ya, girl! There is a little bit of what I call "smut" in this one. Just letting you know. I have another one of my questions for everyone at the bottom. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I enjoyed writing it!**

**As usual, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters  
**

**Bella POV**

I was so excited. The girls had decided to run me into town early in the morning; they wanted to make sure that I had something special to wear for my wedding night.

They also wanted to pick me up, a couple of maternity outfits. They were also going to try to pick up some containers so, that whenever they went hunting, they could collect some animal blood for me. Ethan had shared that, it would be best to try to mix animal blood with the donated human blood.

Carlisle couldn't be sure that he could keep the amount of blood that I would need on a daily basis. I had already drunk four bags, since I first tried the bag in Carlisle's office.

I was supposed to be trying to get some sleep. The problem was I was too wound up to sleep. That was only a small problem; the main thing that was keeping me awake was the pain I was feeling in my chest. I needed Jasper!

Jasper had been right. The pain was worse, since we had experienced the mating bond. All I knew right now, was, my heart hurt. I was missing my Jasper!

Jasper, ah, I had to laugh at him again. He had called about every hour, making sure I was alright, and not having any pain. I didn't tell him about the pain I had in my chest. I think he knew it anyway.

He was beyond excited. He would call me, and then he would call mostly Esme, trying to convince her to let him see me! It didn't work, but it didn't stop him from trying. At least they were letting me talk to him over the phone.

I really believed that between the two of us, we were driving the family crazy. Right now though, I was starting to hurt really bad. I needed Jasper to make the pain go away.

This was the first time, since our bonding, that we had been separated. Oh, he had gone hunting, while I was asleep, but he was always back when I woke up. This was the first time that we had been apart for more than a half hour.

I was in his bed, in his room, but the pain was still there. It had gotten so bad that, I was in a fetal position, crying from the pain. I tried to hide it from the girls and from Jasper when he would call. It was clear that I was losing, unable to continue to do that.

Esme came in and was really concerned about me. She finally called Carlisle to ask him what she should do. I guess that Carlisle understood that this might happen. He had left something that I could take, that would be safe for the baby, but would help me fall asleep.

Esme, bless her heart, after giving me the pills, asked me if she could get me anything else. I told her that I was thirsty, so she went and got me another cup of blood. After bringing me the cup, she then sat down, pulled out her phone and told me to talk to Jasper.

She told me that I needed to let Jasper know that I was in pain and needed to hear his voice until the pills took effect. I couldn't understand why it would be better to tell him and then have him worry. She explained to me, that by telling him, it would help him to understand that even though I had everyone else here to help me, I still needed him.

I still didn't understand, until she told me that before she had been turned, she had lost a baby. While her husband had been abusive, there was something that he had said that had always stuck with her. He had gotten angry with her because he felt like she didn't need him anymore, because she had the baby.

She told me that Carlisle had shared with her that some of the new fathers coming into the hospital all had one fear, the fear of not being needed. She just wanted to make sure that I let Jasper, know ahead of time that I would always need him.

This time I called him. I told him that I was having pain, and I couldn't sleep. I told him that Carlisle had left some pills to help me sleep, and I was just waiting for them to take effect. He told me that he would sneak into the window and stay with me; Esme heard and threatened him with keeping me away from him for a week.

He told me that he was feeling the same pain, but he was really trying to understand that this was really all for the best. I needed to do some things for the wedding, and so did he.

I tried to get him to tell me what he had to do, besides hunting. He wouldn't tell me. He did promise that I would like it. I told him that I had a few surprises of my own for him.

We talked for a few more minutes, well, mostly he talked. He was still trying to find a way for him to be able to come see me. I started to feel the pills take effect. I told that I would see him at the wedding; he complained that was way too long for him. I told him that I loved him, and we hung up.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was out. It would have been wonderful except for the mating pain. It was really bad right now. I managed to get up and have my human moment, but I went straight back to bed. The girls came in and wanted me to get up and eat.

There was no way in hell, I could do that. First of all, my stomach was letting me know I had better not, touch one bit of food. Secondly, the pain was almost crippling me. I was crying, and shaking.

Esme finally brought me some blood, and I was able to drink that. I ended up drinking two bags! I still wanted more, but I felt full. Rose, Char, and Alice were trying to get me to try to get up, but I just couldn't. I curled up and continued to cry and shake.

Finally, Esme called Carlisle and found out that Jasper was further away from the house than he had been last night. Carlisle told her that he would have Jasper move closer to the house, to see if that would help with the pain.

Esme told him that, unless it was necessary, Jasper was not to call. We had way too much to do. We still needed to go shopping, and then come back to start getting ready.

After a few minutes, the pain had eased some. The really weird thing was that I swear that I could feel Jasper close. I asked Esme if she knew how close Jasper was. She said that he was just out of sight of the house.

Apparently, when he heard what was going on with me, he was going to come to the house. The guys were able to stop him right before he got to the house. They were going to let him stay where he was, but he couldn't come any closer.

I asked the girls how in the hell was I supposed to go shopping, if I couldn't handle the pain of being too far away from Jasper. They told me that maybe if I was distracted that I wouldn't focus on the pain. If worse came to worse, they could have Jasper follow us, out of sight.

I asked them if they felt the same pain when their mates were gone. They told me that the pain never stops, but it does become easier to be away for short periods of time. You just kind of have to get used to it.

They also shared that when I was able to mark Jasper as mine. It would be easier. They said that they were kind of surprised that I was feeling it so strongly, being mostly human.

They went on to explain that once I had marked Jasper, it would mean that any vampire that met him would know that he was mated. Vampires were very possessive, and for some reason, knowing that your mate wore your mark, made it easier, to be away for short periods.

They also told me that, it was a good thing that the dress I had would show my mark that Jasper had given me. Since I would be the center of attention, showing my mark would give Jasper a sense of peace. Everyone would know that I was his!

I was finally able to get up, shower, and get dressed. I went downstairs, I told Esme that I wasn't really hungry, all of the blood I had was making me feel full. I had some toast just to make her happy.

When we were ready to walk out the door, Rose walked up with two thermoses in her hands. She explained that they were filled with blood, in case I got thirsty while we were out.

We weren't going far; we wanted to get something for me to wear for my wedding night. We were also going to check to see if we could get some flowers and maybe a bouquet for me to carry.

Char and Alice also wanted to get me a couple of maternity outfits, for when I started to show. None of us were sure when we would be able to get back into town to get more clothes for me to wear. So, with that in mind, we all piled into Emmett's jeep, and left.

**Ethan POV**

We were all trying our best not to laugh at Jasper. Apparently, my granddaughter was able to fully complete the mating bond, and we could all see the effect it was having on Jasper. That, and the fact that she was pregnant, well, let's just say none of us had seen him like this, before.

The first thing that we had planned on doing was to go hunting. Then we were going to help Jasper get the cottage ready for their wedding night. He wanted it to be special, and we couldn't blame him.

The fact that there would be no honeymoon, at least for now. That bothered me; I knew that my beautiful granddaughter had dreamed of her honeymoon. I also knew that she didn't really care, as long as she married her mate.

While we were hunting, we were not all together of course. I think everyone had the same idea, stick close to Jasper. We ended up all together and decided that since we weren't going to leave Jasper alone, we might as well hunt in a group, but feed at separate times.

When it was Jasper's turn, he just sat there. I noticed that he was holding himself like he was in pain. I knew he was. The mating bond does that. I myself have never experienced the mating pull, pain, or bond. I haven't seen it except with Peter and Char, but everything they did had to be done in secret. If Maria had found out about them two, she would have killed them both.

I called Jasper and he just continued to sit there. Edward finally knocked him over to get his attention. When he finally, acknowledged us, he just looked at us like he was confused. It would have been really funny, if he hadn't been in pain.

Right after this, his phone rang, and it was Bella. Apparently, she was having a lot of pain herself and had to take some of the pills, which Carlisle had left for her. She needed to hear Jasper's voice.

After he finished talking to her, he seemed to feel both better and worse. He started in on how he needed to go back to the house. Peter told him if he even thought about trying to go back, he could basically forget about a wedding night, he wouldn't have any parts to have a wedding night with!

Suddenly, he did a switch; he started to talk about the baby Bella was carrying. He was so excited about the baby. He started asking Carlisle about different things that he could do to make her pregnancy more comfortable. He and I both told him the main thing, was to just love her, let her know how important she was to him, and be flexible. She would go through mood swings.

I shared with him how Elizabeth was too sick, and in too much pain to really enjoy her pregnancy. Renee, on the other hand, was able to really enjoy her pregnancy. I told him that Renee would go from excited and happy to crying, for no reason at all.

Then he started to pace, worrying about if he would be able to take care of her like she needed him to. He went on about how in the hell did he expect to be able to be a good father. He was a fucking vampire; he started to worry that he might hurt his baby. Peter actually went over there and punched him after that comment.

He made Jasper look at me and reminded him that not only had I raised my own daughter, without hurting her. I had raised Bella without hurting her either.

He asked me how I did it. I told him it was really very simple. When Renee was born, and I held her for the first time, I knew that I could never hurt her. She was a miracle, and she was a part of me.

She was proof that I wasn't a monster after all. That there was still something inside of me that was still human. I was someone who had killed; I didn't have to continue to do so. I felt as if I was able to make up some, for all of the deaths caused by my hand, or teeth.

I told him that when he holds his child in his arms for the first time, all will be right with the world. I went on to explain that there are really no words to describe the feelings. The pride and the love he will feel as he watches his child grow, and play.

I told him about all of the pretend tea parties I had to sit through. I told him that while to us vampires that sounded really beneath us, I was honored that my daughter wanted me to sit and play with her. There was no way, I could say no to her.

I told him about the times when I would get sad, because of the death of my wife. Renee seemed to understand, and would try to comfort me. Usually, by the time it was over, she had me laughing. She grew up, way too fast for me. She was full grown by the time she was seven.

When I started to tell him about my feelings when she met Charlie, he started to growl. I looked at him confused, he told me that there was no fucking way his daughter was going to date or get married.

We all laughed at that one. I told him that I had said the exact same thing. I also reminded him that if she hadn't gotten married, he wouldn't have Bella, or be having a baby right now.

We finally decided to go take care of getting the cottage ready for tonight. In order to do that we needed to go shopping. There was only one place that we could go for that, it was the only place that was open all night, Wal-mart.

That's where we were when Esme called, telling Carlisle that Bella was in some serious pain. Good thing we had just finished up and were heading back. Jasper took off, and we went after him.

We were able to stop him from getting to the house. We waited until we knew that the girls were leaving before heading to the cottage to get it ready for tonight. It took us no time to get everything ready.

The plan was that the ceremony would start at six o'clock. After the wedding, there would be a dinner, along with a small reception. Then, Jasper would take his wife, and they would go to the cottage.

After we got back to the house to get ready, Carlisle was going to gather all of the blood he had and take it to the cottage. That way, they could have at least a few days of being alone before having to come back to the house.

In the meantime, we were going to start running patrols around the house and the cottage. We needed to be more than a little careful. Now, we had a new little life to protect, there was no fucking way we wouldn't start patrols.

This was something that us males just decided we needed to do. Lucian was going to use his ability to keep our scents from being in the area. If someone was going to show up from Maria, we didn't want them knowing we were here, or how many of us were here.

Lucian would be able to smell anyone in the area, but they wouldn't be able to smell us, then again, we wouldn't be able to smell them either. Not with Lucian around us. His gift could be both a gift and a curse.

We would have to rely on Edward's mind reading abilities, Peter's knowing shit, and Alice. We weren't positive about Alice's visions, though. It seems that Bella and Jasper both are no longer in any of her visions, and we can't be sure that she can see Maria.

There was one factor that no one but me has even thought about. When Bella ingests blood or venom, she becomes more vampire than human. Everyone had seen her in action; yet, no one has mentioned what might happen while she has to drink blood for the baby.

Then again, I don't even know what could happen. It could be that the baby would stop her vampiric side from coming out, since he or she needs the blood. With Bella, one can never know for sure. She has always surprised me with her thoughts and actions.

She always kept me on my toes, and I know that she will do the same for Jasper. She has given me challenges that kept me from getting bored, or depressed. If not for her, I wouldn't have been able to get past the pain of the murder of my only daughter and son-in-law.

Now, I get to be a great grandfather! Well, I always knew I was a _great_ grandfather, Bella always told me I was. Now, I just needed to try to convince Jasper that he would be a great father.

I knew that he would be a very good father. I have watched the way he cares for Bella. He will have no problem, as long as he follows his heart where it concerns his child.

He, being an empath will have an advantage over everyone else. He will be able to feel the unconditional love that his child will have for him, and for his or her mom.

I was interrupted in my thinking by Jasper. He was pacing again. I looked over at Edward with a look that told him I was asking what was up with Jasper now.

"He's questioning himself again. He doesn't think that he has what it takes to be a good dad, or husband, for that matter," Edward stated.

It was Peter that spoke up this time, "that has to the stupidest fuckin' thing I have ever heard. He's a fuckin' empath! He has exactly what it will take to be great at both."

"Maybe, we should remind him of that. Oh, wait, I have a better idea," Emmett said as he went over to where Jasper was pacing.

With that Emmett said, "Hey bro, you need to stop the fucking pacing, and realize that you will be great at being a husband and a dad!"

"You don't understand Emmett. I'm a fucking vampire," Jasper said.

With that Emmett punched Jasper! He actually flew a few yards and landed at the base of a tree. I think that the only one that wasn't confused, besides Emmett, was Edward.

Jasper jumped up and just stood there staring at Emmett, "why in the fuck did you just punch me? Are you fucking crazy?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm beginning to think that you might be. That's why I punched you! I figured that maybe I could knock some sense into you! Did it work." Emmett asked very seriously.

"I have no fucking idea what you are talking about Emmett, please explain before I decide to rip something off," Jasper told him.

"You are saying stupid shit! You are saying stuff like you are a vampire, that there is no way you could ever be a good husband or father. OK, let's say that you won't be good at either one, what are going to do? Are you going to leave Bella alone, pregnant? She would be heartbroken, and she would have to raise your son or daughter by herself. Is that what you really want," Emmett asked him?

He continued, "I can't be certain, but I believe that every man, human or vampire has said the same thing. I bet that Ethan said it when he found out, he was going to be a dad. Now, stupid brother of mine let me ask you one more question. Do you love Bella, and do you love the baby she is carrying?"

"That's two questions. Of course I do! I'm just afraid of hurting them," Jasper said sadly.

"Then you have most of what you need to be good at both. Love will be the most important thing, and as long as they both know you love them, you will be a great husband and dad," Emmett told Jasper.

Who knew that Emmett was that smart. Even Carlisle was staring at Emmett in shock.

Emmett wasn't finished, "besides you have the family to help you. Of course, you will have me, and you already know that I'm fuckawesome!"

That made all of us laugh. Emmett couldn't figure out why we were laughing! Jasper went over and hugged his brother. The rest of us then told him that we would all be there to help him, if and when he needed it.

We realized that the time had gotten away from us. There were only a couple of hours before; we had to head back to the house to start getting ready for the wedding. Jasper hadn't really hunted, so, he went off in search of a meal.

**Bella POV**

We just got back from shopping. Rose, Char, and Alice promised that we were going to just get a couple of outfits for when I started to show. They lied! I ended up with at least a dozen pair of shorts, with tops, along with several sun dresses!

Since it would be summer while I was carrying the baby, they figured that if I needed pants we could always go back. Personally, I couldn't see the need for pants.

After we got back to the house, Esme made me a salad. I told her that I wasn't really hungry. I had drunk all of the blood that Rose had brought with us. For some reason, I couldn't seem to get enough blood.

It tasted really good to me. My body seemed to be needing more than what my grandmother had taken. I remember that Ethan had told me that at first she had about two bags every twenty-four hours. It went up, as she got further along.

I have already had about ten bags, in less than twenty-four hours. I couldn't help the feeling that my body was trying to prepare for something. Something, was telling me that there was a reason that I needed the extra blood.

Rose and Char left to go get me some animal blood as I had gone through most of the blood supply that Carlisle had stored. I told them to get me some bear and mountain lion. I was kind of curious to see if the animal blood would taste different to me.

I asked them to stop by and tell Jasper that I loved him. They weren't really planning on stopping to see the guys. They did tell me that if they ran into them that they would give Jasper the message.

While they were gone, I decided that since I would probably be busy tonight that it might be a good idea to take a nap. I was exhausted, and I was still in some major pain from Jasper being gone.

I only slept for about an hour. I woke up to Alice, Char, and Rose telling me I needed to get up and take my shower. They still had to do my hair and makeup.

Rose had two cups of blood ready for me. She wouldn't tell me if I was drinking human or animal blood. It tasted the same to me, come to find out, it was the animal mixed with some human blood.

The shower took longer than normal. I had to shave extra good; I wanted to be smooth for my husband. The more I thought about what the end of this day would mean to me the more excited I got.

When I was done, the girls were waiting for me. They started working on my hair. It was pulled back, from my face, pinning the sides back and up. My hair then flowed down my back, in curls.

Esme brought me a plate of fresh fruit and some carrots, and celery. It was the perfect food to keep me from starving until it was time to eat. I asked Esme if she could bring me some more blood.

She brought it to me and then asked if I knew if it was normal to drink so much blood. I told her that as far as I knew, my grandmother only had about six to seven cups a day. That was more like right before the baby was born.

It was while I was drinking my second cup that I knew, without anyone having to say anything. The men were home. The pain was barely there, and then I heard his voice.

He was asking Esme if I was alright. She told him that I was now, and if he knew what was good for him, he would go start getting ready and leave me alone.

Before I realized it, I had eaten everything that Esme had brought me to eat. She had brought enough to feed two or three people! If I didn't stop consuming so much blood and food, I would get fat, and not from the baby.

Before I knew it was time to put my dress on. I couldn't believe that in less than an hour, I would be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock! I didn't think that I could be happier than I am right now! Oh I knew that wasn't really true; there would be two other things that would make me even happier than right now.

The birth of our child, and the day I wake up after being turned. Jasper and I haven't really talked about when. I knew that I would want to be turned sometime after giving birth. I don't think that it would be wise to try to raise a half vampire baby with human strength.

The only problem with being turned shortly after the birth was obvious. I would be a newborn, and could be dangerous to my own child. Ethan said that he had a feeling, that since I'm already part vampire that I wouldn't have the blood lust that most newborns have.

Even so, we still had to add that fucking bitch into what was going on. Not knowing when or how she was going to strike. We could only hope that we could actually control how she would attack.

I was sitting here waiting for the other girls to finish getting ready. I started to think about my wedding present to Jasper. I had done some stuff today to make sure that I could give him the perfect wedding present. No one knew about it except for Char.

She's the one that actually suggested it. It was hard to get everything just like I needed it to be. So far, so good. No one else knew about it, and Char could keep her thoughts hidden from Edward.

I didn't want anyone to know what I was going to give Jasper, as a wedding present. Thank goodness for Char. She helped me prepare everything. I think that she was almost more excited than I was!

Yeah, it was really hard trying to do everything that was necessary, so that everything would be ready. Especially in a house that was full of vampires. We had to be quiet, and sneaky. It would be worth it, just to see the look on Jasper's face, when I gave it to him.

I can't wait; I only hoped that he would like it. I wanted our wedding night to extra special for him. He deserved to be happy; he has gone through so much hell. I wanted to be the one that made him happy.

There was one other thing I was really looking forward to, seeing Jasper hold our child for the very first time! I could almost see it now, him, sitting, and rocking our baby. I couldn't help the sigh of contentment that came out.

Then, I heard the words that I have been waiting for since I was a little girl, "baby girl, are you ready? It's time," Ethan told me as he walked into the room.

**Jasper POV**

I had just finished putting on the suit, which I was going to get married in, when Ethan walked into the room. He stood there looking at me, and I could tell he had something he wanted to say to me.

I had some questions for him as well, "so, I guess this is where you give me the lecture about making Bella happy," I asked him?

"No, I don't think I need to do that, or do I? I just wanted to know if you had any questions about the pregnancy. This is probably going to be the last time that you will have any free time to talk. You'll have a wife to tend to, one who is pregnant, and we'll have to try to deal with Maria, sometime after the wedding," Ethan told me.

"What can I expect from Bella as far as how she will be feeling, pain and what can I do to help make it easier for her? I have never been around anyone who was pregnant, for any length of time, so I have no clue as to what we will be dealing with," I said.

"Just so you understand, my wife was sick, and in pain for most of the pregnancy. I can only give you what I know from Renee being pregnant. She didn't have to deal with broken bones, bruises all over her stomach, etc. It's my hope that Bella won't have to go through what her grandmother did," he said.

Then he went on, "the best advice I can give you is just be there for her, and do whatever you can to help her. Don't take some things that she might say, personally. Pregnant women go through severe mood swings, one minute she will be glowing with happiness, the next minute she will be sobbing uncontrollably. There will be no warning, and most of the time, there will either be no reason, or the reason will sound really stupid!"

He laughed as he went on, "I once saw Renee tell her husband that if he ever touched her again that she would rip his dick off! At the time she meant it! Five minutes later she was ripping his clothes off and jumping him. The mood swings are enough to drive any man, human or vampire crazy! Just go along with whatever, she says, unless she is doubting herself or you."

"What do you mean," I asked?

"She may go through times where she will doubt your love for her, or she will think that you want to be with someone who is _prettier_, or _slimmer, _or _sexier_, then what she thinks she is. Just make sure that she knows that you see her as being sexy, no matter what size she is," he said quietly.

"Oh and one last thing, do not, _ever_, agree with her that she is fat! Tell her that she is swollen with your child, but don't ever say she is fat. She will have enough problems knowing she is fat, just make her feel special, and you will be doing what she needs you to do for her," he continued.

"We already have had one talk about her being too fat. She told me that we couldn't get married, because she would be too fat to fit into her dress! That's how she told me she was pregnant," I said laughing.

"Yeah, there could be some swelling in her body. It doesn't seem to happen to all women. Renee's feet and legs would swell up really bad sometimes. She actually had to remove her wedding ring at one point, when her fingers swelled up. The only thing to help with that is keeping her off her feet when it happens," he told me.

"I will warn you though, the mood swings will get worse as she gets further along in the pregnancy. She may even hate you at times, don't take it personally, like I told you. It's not really that she hates you, it's her hormones," he smiled as he said this, like he had a fond memory of something.

"What's so funny," I asked him?

"I was just remembering another time that Renee's thoughts were messed up. It seems that pregnancy sometimes messes with how the woman thinks. We found her crying one day, totally out of control. When we found out what the problem was, we had to laugh. That cost us being kicked out of the house! We never did that again," he was still laughing.

"Please enlighten me, I don't want to have to sleep in the woods," I told him.

"She couldn't see her feet, and she couldn't reach them to put her shoes on! She saw it as being the end of the world," he told me.

Now, I was laughing, "I'll keep that in mind. That is really funny though!"

"Yeah, just don't let her catch you laughing," he said.

He wasn't finished yet, "I understand though, that you had her laughing when you first found out. How did she put it, oh? I remember, you were babbling like crazy and saying crazy shit!"

"That was not my fault, completely. I was happy, shocked, and scared. I have no clue what pregnant people need. How was I to know what she needs? She has to do all the work so to speak, I need to be able to help her," I told him.

"Jasper, just love her. She needs you right now, in ways that she has never needed anyone before. No one, can do what she really needs right now, except you. She will always need you, but, not like this. This will be a very special time in your life as well as hers, enjoy it. Enjoy her," he was smiling.

"I will, but if I ever need a swift kick in the ass, please do it," I smiled right back.

Just then Edward stuck his head in the door, "are you ready brother. The preacher is here, and we are ready to start."

With that I smiled and got up. I couldn't wait until I could call Bella my wife!

**Marco POV**

I had decided to slow down, and take my time getting to Washington. I had been thinking about some of the shit that had gone on. I knew exactly where the Major was. Lucian had told Maria, and since I'm on a mission to find out what is going on, I now knew.

Maria wanted her Major back. I wanted Maria, and to keep my position in her army. I was trying to figure out how I could have both. I have been training her army, since she turned me a few years after the Major left. I have also been fucking her.

Yeah, there were times when she would let one of the other males fuck her, but she always came back to me. The best times were when she would bring a human female into the bedroom with us.

The human would be naked, and both Maria and I would play with her. Maria would suck the human's pussy, while I sucked Maria's. Then, I would be allowed to fuck the human, while Maria and I drained her. Those were really good times.

Now, that I have a hard on. I need to take care of my needs. I headed into the nearest town. I was dark out so I didn't have to worry about the sun. It took me a few minutes, but I finally found a human female.

She looked to be about sixteen, with beautiful black hair. She was wearing a very short skirt, with a halter top. Her skin was the brown color that Maria's was before she had been turned.

She was easily dazzled, and when I was done, I took her into the woods to bury her. I was satisfied, both sexually and full with her blood. She had been delicious.

When I hunted on my own, I always chose girls who looked similar to Maria. If I had it my way, I would always have Maria, but she seemed to need others besides myself. I would take whatever, I could get.

The problem was she was determined to get the Major back. I knew what that meant for me. I would be kicked out of her bed, and either replaced completely with the Major or reduced to working with him.

Now, that I had time to really think about everything, I'm not sure if I want to find the Major. Then, if I remember correctly, Lucian said something to Maria about the Major having a coven that he cared about.

If there is someone whom he is close to, maybe I can use him or her to get the Major to make a deal with me. I'm not sure how that would work; I will have to try to decide if I would rather have his spot, in her bed, or in her army.

The problem with that is that the way I understand it the Major is someone you don't want to piss off, at all! I heard stories about how he could defend himself, and win every time. Even if there were more than a few newborns.

Maybe I can talk him into letting me handle the army; I'll let him have Maria. She is his mate after all.

I can continue to train the newborns; I've been doing it and doing a good job of it, so far. I can ask him to let me have my choice of the human females that are brought into the camp.

I just have to figure out how to do this. I don't want to betray Maria, but I don't want to be tossed aside like a worn out shoe either. I will find Lucian, and talk to him about this.

He has been studying them for awhile now. Come to think of it, there was something about a human female. What was it that Maria said, oh, there was a human that had managed to escape Maria, that is how she was able to actually find out where he was.

Yeah, she wanted the female captured, so that she could kill her. It seems this human really pissed Maria off. No one has ever escaped Maria. Until this human girl.

Maria wants this girl, as much as she wants the Major. I will capture this human, and take her to Maria. I could keep my position in the army by giving Maria what she so strongly desires.

Yeah, I will take the human, and rescue the Major! This will assure that I will be able to continue to train the newborns. Maria will be delighted with me, that I was able to not only bring her the Major, but the human female as well.

I could even have a little fun with the human, before getting back. I can fuck her, without killing her. Yeah, maybe the Major would even be willing to play with her too. Of course I have to make him understand, that the coven he's with has brainwashed him into believing that he belongs with them.

Yeah, that would work, I will take the human. I will fuck her before turning her over to Maria to be tortured. Maria will surely want to reward me for the good work I did for her!

With that in mind, I once again headed for Washington. . .

**A/N Please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter. I also have another question. Just a thought I'm playing with. I haven't had the wolf pack in this story, my question is, I'm thinking about bringing them in to help in the fight with Maria. Of course, Jacob won't know Bella since she never lived in Forks before this. Like I said I'm just thinking about it right now. Also, I need to let everyone know that my youngest daughter is very pregnant. She is due May 12th but we doubt that she will make it that far. She lives with me, therefore, when the baby gets here, it may take me longer to update. I will NOT stop writing, it just may take longer in between updates. Just so you know, the next chapter will have the wedding, and the wedding night. I have already started it, and it is about halfway done. If I get it finished early enough I will post it Friday. I'm not going to rush the chapter as I want the wedding to be really great as well as the wedding night. I would much rather have a really great chapter, that takes longer to get ready to be posted, than to have a quick chapter that is no good. I owe my readers, the best writing I can do. Thanks to all who have added this story to their alerts and favorites, I love you guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Thanks to my awesome beta KareBear1965 she got this back to me so that I could post this today. You rock girl, I love ya. This is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. There is a lemon in this one. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.**

**Again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Jasper POV**

When we got downstairs, the first thing I noticed was how nervous the preacher was. He was after all in a house full of vampires. I sent him some calm. It wouldn't be helpful if he ran screaming from the house, we needed him to perform the ceremony.

The girls had done an outstanding job of decorating the house. While there weren't many flowers, they had found some red and white roses. They were mixed in and looked good.

We took our positions at the altar. Peter was my best man, Edward and Emmett were groomsmen. I was a little nervous, having Emmett so close to the preacher. Not because I thought he would try to eat him, but well, he was Emmett after all!

As it was he was whispering shit in my ear. I think that he was trying to make me laugh, thinking that would be a good way to keep me from being nervous. Fucking asshole, I am not nervous! I'm fucking excited; I can't wait to see my bride.

I know that she will be beautiful. She has always been beautiful to me, as a blushing bride, ah. I can't wait! I also can't wait for her to start to show. Like Ethan said, her belly would be swollen with our child.

Ethan had shared with me that he had something special to give to Bella. He didn't tell me what it was, but I knew that it was something that was very personal to not only Bella, but, to Ethan as well.

He actually had venom pooled in his eyes when he told me. If he had been human he would have tears running down his face. Whatever it was, even Bella knew nothing about it. He did tell me that Bella would probably share it with me after the wedding.

I shared with Ethan that we had written our own vows. There were some parts of the regular vows that we had a problem with, like, "till death do you part." Since we wouldn't ever die, well, I think you can see the problem.

Rose had opted to play the piano for us. She could play almost as good as Edward. I think that Bella had really wanted her to be a bridesmaid, but I had already asked Edward to be in the wedding. So, that left Rose to play.

I knew that the wedding was about to begin when she started to play the wedding march. I turned towards the stairs, where my beautiful Bella was about to come down. I couldn't wait.

**Bella POV**

"Baby girl, are you ready? It's time," Ethan said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I think so. I just hope that I don't trip down the stairs, or do something else stupid," I told him.

He laughed, a little. Then he just stood there staring at me. If he had been human he would have been crying. He then told me that he had something he needed to give me.

"I found this, after your parents were killed. You know how I used to tell you about how your mom had super instincts? I think that she knew that she was going to die, before being able to see you get married. She wrote this letter to you, and wrote a note on the outside, that it was to be given to you, right before your wedding," he told me.

He also handed me a small box. It was wrapped, and the card on the box said that it was from my parents to me. Shit, I cannot cry. I'm about to get married. I can't have my makeup ruined.

I just hoped that Char wasn't lying. She said they used water proof makeup, just in case. I took the envelope, and box. My hands were shaking, badly.

I opened the envelope and sure enough, the tears came fast. It was a letter written to me, from my mother!

_My dearest daughter Isabella,_

_If you are reading this, then for whatever reason I'm no longer alive to be there for you. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to write this letter._

_So, you are about to get married. Wow, it's a hard thing for me to try to imagine. Right now, I'm looking at you while you sleep in your crib. You are a month old today._

_You are so beautiful. You have filled your father's heart, as well as mine. We love you, and will give our lives to protect you. Somehow, I think that you already knew that though._

_I had decided that when you got married, I was going to give you the necklace that your father gave to me when we had you. I wanted you to have it, as a reminder of not only our love for you, but, of our love for each other._

_You will need that to help you with your own marriage. I only pray that we will have enough time with you, so you can see the love we have for each other. For that is the kind of marriage I want for you._

_I pray that your life will be filled with love, laughter, hope, peace, and that your soon to be husband understands just how lucky he is to be marrying you._

_You be sure to tell him that if he doesn't, I just may come back to haunt him!_

_Ah, my sweet, sweet precious baby girl, how I wish that I could have been there to meet him. I know that he is a vampire, and I know that someday soon you will become like him._

_There's just no way, you wouldn't have fallen for one. You seem to like your grandfather, more so sometimes than me or your daddy. That's alright, you would have never been happy with a human mate._

_You be sure to tell your husband that I said to tell him hello for me. I guess in a way he's lucky I'm not around; I think that I would have put fear in him if he hurt you._

_As I said I wanted you to have the necklace. I hope I didn't lose it before you had a chance to get married. Please, baby, wear it for me, for your dad. It will be like we are there; we will be close to your heart._

_You had better take care of that vampire of yours. Just because I know that you are special doesn't mean that you shouldn't love the vampire that has managed to capture not only your attention, but your heart too!_

_He has to be very special, if you love him. I wonder if he is anything like your dad? I guess that shouldn't matter, as long as you are happy._

_Well, I had better; end this before it becomes a book. Oh, one more thing. I know that you look beautiful. Never doubt that for a second, and never doubt the love your husband has for you._

_I don't understand why I'm saying this, but I feel very strongly that you will need to remember, no matter what happens, or what he says, his love for you is strong, the bond you two will share, no one will ever be able to break it!_

_I will say goodbye, now. Remember, we will never stop loving you, even if we are no longer living. Give your vampire husband a kiss for me, your dad says to tell him that he will be watching him; he had better take care of you!_

_Tell your grandfather for me that I wish I was there, but, since I'm not, to be there for you in my place. I love you, and tell Ethan I said thanks for being the best dad in the whole world!_

_All Our Love, Mom, and Dad_

I couldn't speak. The tears were flowing heavily now. I opened the box that Ethan had given me. Inside was the necklace that had been covered in blood. The blood was gone; it was bright, and beautiful.

It was the same one that my mom had been wearing when she was murdered. I had never wanted to see it again. After reading this letter, I knew that I had to wear it. Ethan had taken it to be cleaned.

It took me a few seconds to see the change that had been made to the necklace. Now, instead of three hearts intertwined, there were four. I just looked up at my grandfather, "I had it added as soon as you became engaged. I felt that Jasper needed to be joined to the group," he said quietly.

"Grandfather, did you read the letter? I don't mind if you did," I asked him?

"No, I promise I didn't. I wanted to, believe me, but it was addressed to you, with a note that it was to be given to you, right before you got married. So, what did your mom have to say," he asked me?

"First, put the necklace on me, then I'll let you read it," I told him.

Char, and Alice had been waiting on the second level for me to come join them before they descended the stairs. Char came to the door and stuck her head in, "I asked everyone to give you a few more minutes before starting, and Alice said that you need to read the letter."

I handed Ethan the letter and waited for him to read it. I decided that I needed to take a moment and check my appearance in the mirror; I needed to look perfect after all. Mostly, I just wanted to give Ethan some privacy.

I know that the letter was written to me, but I also knew that if he was like me, he would be able to sense her presence. I wanted him to have a moment with his daughter. It's silly, but that's just the way I felt.

I went to the full length mirror to make sure the dress was looking like I had wanted it to. I loved this dress; to me, it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

The sleeves were off the shoulder, and went down to my wrists. The sleeves themselves were made of lace, and had tiny pearls sewn on. The front went straight across my front; and back as well. It was form fitting until just below my waist, where it then flowed out. The skirt had a twelve foot train. It was an antique white.

The necklace was perfect for my dress. It looked as if it had been designed just for this dress. The veil was all lace, and was placed on my head like a scarf. It hung loosely on both sides of my head. It went all the way down my back, and stopped at the hem of the dress.

My bouquet was small, and with white and red roses. We were lucky that we were able to find one at all. To me, it was perfect. I was as ready as I would ever be.

Ethan came over to me and looked at me. I could tell that if he could, he would be crying. He didn't say anything, but he hugged me tightly to his chest. I hugged him back, when he pulled back, he smiled, "what a wonderful gift you got from your mother."

He told me how beautiful I was, then he asked me if I had everything I needed for the wedding. You know, something old-the necklace, something new-earrings, something borrowed-Alice's veil and something blue-the garter.

"Well, I guess we had better, get you downstairs. I have a feeling that if we don't hurry, Jasper will come and get you! He has been driving everyone crazy. I think that he might be in a hurry," Ethan laughed. We both knew that everyone could hear what we were saying.

He gave me his arm; I took it, stopped studying him, for a minute. He looked so handsome. He was dressed in a tux; his hair was pulled back in his usual ponytail. His golden eyes actually had a sparkle to them that I hadn't seen in years.

I was so proud to have him give me away. "Grandfather, one last thing before I do this, I love you. I'm so glad that I got to be raised by you. Thank you for putting up with me, and for loving me."

"I love you too, baby girl, now, please, can we go get you married before you have the baby," he was laughing now.

The walk down the first two flights of stairs, felt like the longest ever. When we got to the landing of the second floor, Alice and Char were waiting there for us. Rose was playing the piano as they went down the stairs.

The way the room had been set up, Jasper wouldn't be able to see me until I was at the top step. I grabbed Ethan's arm a little tighter. I was so afraid that I would trip, going down the stairs.

Finally, Rose started to play the wedding march. It was time for me to step out to the top step. I took a deep breath, and we both stepped forward. I looked around trying to find Jasper.

When I finally found him, he made me gasp. He was so handsome, in his tux. His face was so beautiful; his smile took my breath away. As I got closer to him, I could see that there was a sparkle in his eyes, and they were locked onto me.

I could feel his eyes looking up and down my body. Then, when I got to him finally, his eyes locked onto my eyes. I could feel his love, and I sent him mine.

The actual ceremony wasn't going to take long at all. We were to say our vows, do the rings, and then we would be pronounced husband and wife. Ethan placed my hand into Jasper's, kissed me on the cheek, then went to sit down.

Before I knew it, it was time to say my vows to him. We both had to be careful about what we said, the preacher was human, so there were certain things we wouldn't be able to say.

I turned to face Jasper; I had to wait a few seconds before I could start. I was feeling a little dizzy. Once my head had cleared a little, I was able to start.

_Jasper, I remember the first time I ever saw you. You were the most handsome man I had ever seen. I knew that you were someone I wanted to get to know. I admit that I didn't believe that you would ever want to get to know me. You were a very special man, and I was just a plain boring person._

_I didn't think that you'd even give me a second look. You have proved me wrong. You not only gave me a second look, but also a third and fourth look._

_You make me laugh, and smile more than I ever have before. You treat me like I am someone special. You make me feel like I'm a queen. You have me believing in fairy tales._

_Thank you for loving me enough, to make my dreams come true. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't want to._

_You are a very special man, Jasper Whitlock. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life, making you feel loved, and letting you know how special you are._

_I love how you look at me. I melt every time. I want you to know right here in front of your family and friends, that I give you everything that I am. I give you my heart, my soul, my body, my life. It's all yours._

_Thank you for loving me, for wanting to take care of me. I am honored to be able to call you my husband._

_I promise that I will always stand by you, and I will come to you when I have a problem. You are my other half, but you are also my best friend. I promise to love you, forever._

I had tears flowing down my face, but I never took my eyes away from Jasper's. I made sure that as I was speaking, I was sending him what I was feeling.

We were holding hands, and he let go of one and brought it up to my face. He very gently wiped the tears from my face.

He took my hand once more, then sighed, and then he started.

_Bella, the first time I saw you, I knew you were special. You had to be, because suddenly where there had only been darkness, now. It was bright. You brought a light back into my dark life._

_I once thought that I was happy, I was wrong. Because of you, I now know what true happiness is. My life was empty, until you came and filled me up, with your love._

_You gave me your love, and while I still don't understand how you could love someone like me. I accept it._

_I need you. I need to be there when you wake up in the morning, so that I can tell you I love you. I need to be there when you go to sleep, so that all of your dreams are sweet. I need to be there when you are hurting, I will take your pain away. I need to be there when you are happy, so I can celebrate with you._

_I promise in front of all of the family and friends here, that I will love you. I will protect you. I will be the man you need me to be. I will stand by you, and I will come to you when I need to talk. You are my soul mate, and I promise that I will make sure to fulfill every dream that you have._

_I give you my heart, my soul, my body, and my life. They are yours. I am honored that you have chosen me to be your husband. I love you, and I find that love growing more each day. I can't wait to call you my wife, and I promise to love you every day, for eternity._

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't seem to stop staring at Bella. She was so beautiful, and when she said her vows. I could feel every word she spoke. The first thing that I had noticed as she was standing at the top of the stairs was the fact that her wedding dress was styled in such a way that the mark I had given her could be seen.

I was the luckiest motherfucker on the planet. She was deliberately showing the mark that told everyone she is mine. The only person in the room that wouldn't know what it meant, well he didn't really matter, that was the preacher.

After I had finished with my vows, we did the rings. Yeah, I had one that matched Bella's engagement ring. The difference was that it was a white gold band, with diamonds and four rubies that went around the whole ring.

Finally, the preacher got to my favorite part, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!"

I did just that, I kissed her! Thing is, I kept right on kissing her. She was mine. She was my wife. I was going to fucking kiss her as long as I wanted!

I vaguely heard someone clear their throat. I answered them by growling. Peter put his hand on my shoulder and reminded me that there was another human there. Then, he told me that there were a few family members that wanted to congratulate us.

So, I broke the kiss. Bella was blushing. The preacher finally told everyone, that we were now officially Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock! Ethan was the first to congratulate us.

I hadn't failed to notice the necklace that Bella was wearing. I was kind of afraid to ask her about it, so, I asked Ethan. He told me about the letter that Bella's mom had written to her, and the request that she made to Bella concerning the necklace.

Everyone was talking all at the same time. The thing is, I couldn't take my eyes off of my beautiful wife. She was literately glowing with happiness! Of course me, being the vampire that I am, I really wanted to see if she was glowing all over her beautiful body.

Yep, my mind had gone straight to the gutter! It had been almost thirty-six hours, since I had seen her naked. Since I had touched her. I hadn't gotten to do, that since we found out, she was carrying a baby.

Something about her carrying my baby was a real turn on for me. I suddenly had the need to make sure she stayed in front of me. Everyone was wanting pictures, so we had to pose for cameras. I had to make sure the pictures wouldn't show a certain part of my body.

Yeah, I know. I'm bad that way. I can't help it. She does this to me. It's really her fault. If she wasn't, so fucking sexy, and beautiful. Peter quietly told me that I was starting to project.

I needed a distraction, so, I thanked the preacher for coming. I asked him to stay for the reception, but I have a feeling, he wasn't comfortable in a house full of vampires. Of course, he didn't know that.

Emmett became a part time DJ for some dancing. He wanted to dance with his new sister, so he and Peter took turns. I think that Bella being pregnant kind of scared Emmett. He danced with her but was afraid to put his arms around her, so he held her hands instead.

After an hour, Esme announced that dinner was ready. Before even trying to eat the human food, Bella drank some blood. She was starting to eat more food now. I guess that was good.

I think that I was kind of pushing her to hurry and finish eating. I wanted to get her to the cottage. I knew that she would be getting tired and needed her rest. Yeah, we know that right there is a fucking lie!

I wanted to hurry up and get her to the cottage, alright, but it sure wasn't so she could rest. That was the last thing I wanted her to do. Of course, if she needed to rest for real, I would let her.

Finally, she was done eating. She actually ate more than I have ever seen her eat before. That was good, that showed that both, her and the baby were getting plenty of what they needed.

Ethan had gone upstairs to get the letter from her mom, and brought it to Bella. She then asked me to read it, and said that her mother had a message for me. As well as a message for her about me.

I asked Ethan if her mom was able to see the future, he told me that no she wasn't, but she had a gift something like Peter's. Her instincts were very sharp, and she always followed whatever, they were telling her to do. Seems that Bella had the same instinct. I knew that she had felt, Lucian before any of us even knew he was around. I couldn't wait to see how this ability would develop once she was turned.

Now, I was starting to get impatient. I really needed to get my wife to the cottage. Yeah, my mind was not, coming out of the gutter any time soon. The problem was that every time I was about to excuse us, to leave. Someone would come up and start talking to Bella.

I must have been really distracted, it wasn't until like the sixth time it happened that I looked over at the guys. They were trying hard to keep from laughing. I glared at them, then they busted out laughing.

It seems that those fucking assholes had decided that Edward would read my mind, and every time I was about to say we were leaving. Someone would come up to try to keep us there longer!

If I hadn't of been in my tux, I would have kicked all of their asses! Bella, of course thought it was funny. I decided that since she thought it was funny, I was going to have play dirty, in order to get her out of there.

I was about to tell Bella it was time to leave when Alice came up to me, "Jasper, don't you dare, even try to get out of letting Bella throw the bouquet, and you still need to take the garter off and throw it to the bachelors!"

"Alice, who in the hell does she need to throw the bouquet to? All the females here are mated, and married already. I know that there are two single males who could catch the garter," I told her.

"Well, all of the females could try to catch the bouquet and whoever catches it, they can be the next one to have another wedding," Alice was way too excited, again!

"Fine, let's get this over with," I was wanting to take Bella and run!

Alice then reminded me that I would need to remove the garter, from Bella's thigh. That stopped me from complaining. Bella was going to throw the bouquet first, then I was to remove the garter and throw it to the two single guys.

Bella was just about to throw the bouquet when she stopped, and turned to Alice, "why don't you save me the trouble and just tell me who catches it. That way I can just give it to them."

"What's the fun in that," Alice asked?

So, Bella threw it and Char caught it! I looked over at Peter. He had a shit eating grin. He wasn't so much happy about remarrying Char, as he was thinking about the honeymoon.

Then Alice brought a chair for Bella to sit in. Once she was seated, she raised her dress up just a little. No one could see the garter, and this is where I was going to play dirty to get her to leave.

I slowly started to raise the dress until the garter could be seen, then I started to kiss up her leg. Once I got to the garter, I kissed around it, going to the inside of her thigh. I could smell her getting aroused. Great, my plan was working!

I took the garter in my teeth and pulled it down slowly. Once it was off, I threw it to the single guys, Ethan and Lucian. Ethan caught it, and Bella squealed!

She told him it was his turn now to get married! He reminded her that he wasn't in love with anyone. She just grinned and told him that could change.

I really needed to get her out of here. I really needed to be with her. I sent her a little bit of lust, and whispered in her ear how much I wanted to continue what I had started when taking the garter off of her!

It took her all of thirty seconds, to say goodbye! With that we went to the cottage. When we got to the door I told her to please wait here, and ran in. I had to add the finishing touches to what we had done earlier.

It only took me a few seconds, and I was back to her side. I picked her bridal style and carried her over the threshold. I kicked the door shut with my foot. I kissed her before putting her down. The kiss became more passionate, and I almost lost it when she put her hand on my straining erection, and squeezed!

I finally broke the kiss and gently placed her on the floor. She finally turned and when she saw what we had done, she started to cry. There were candles everywhere. It was the only light in the cottage.

Like I had done when I decided to ask her to marry me, I had made a trail of rose petals. They led to the bedroom and to the bed. The bed was also covered in rose petals.

I told her that she could go into the bathroom and get undressed. I was going to go heat up some blood for her. I knew that she would want it. I told her that I was going to get undressed first, so she could take her time.

There was a part of me that really didn't want her taking her time. I needed to touch her, to feel her body up against mine. I needed to be inside of her. There was another part of me that was worried that I might hurt her or the baby.

I stripped down to my boxers; I didn't see any point to putting anything on. I would just be removing it shortly. I know that me walking around without a shirt, or an open shirt really turned Bella on. I aimed to please!

I had heated up the blood, and then went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed waiting for my beautiful bride to come out of the bathroom. I didn't have to wait long.

When she came out, she took my breath away! She had on a white baby doll set that had a matching thong. It was sheer, and you could see almost everything!

I was in heaven. I couldn't move. I just sat there and stared at her. She was so fucking beautiful! She actually started to blush; I stared at her so long.

I got up and went over to her. I took her hands and kissed the wedding ring on her left hand, and then kissed her. I told her how beautiful she was. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

After gently placing her on the bed I gave her the blood that I had heated up for her. I told her to drink her blood, and I would take care of "other" things. I had her sitting up with her back against my chest.

I started to place kisses on her neck and shoulders. She stopped drinking and told me that she couldn't drink with me kissing her like that. So, I stopped kissing. I didn't say I stopped altogether.

I waited until she started to drink again and then started to rub her back, then her shoulders. Somehow, my hands found their way under the thin material of her sexy lingerie, and I was rubbing her bare back around to her ribs and then down to her belly.

She had stopped drinking, and started to moan. She told me that while she loved what I was doing, I really needed to let her finish the blood. So, I reluctantly removed my hands and sat back to let her finish.

It didn't take her long, and after putting her cup down. She turned herself around so that she was facing me. She started to kiss me; I wanted to take it slow as I was a little unsure of how to proceed since she was pregnant.

After a minute of kissing, I knew that she wasn't going to want slow. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her body. She then started to kiss down my jaw, and on down to my neck. I wasn't having that; I was going to be making love to her, making her feel good!

I gently turned her over so that she was on her back. I removed the thin material she was wearing. I was kissing her mouth, and then kissed down her neck. Her skin was so soft, and warm. I was going to worship every inch of her beautiful body.

I was kissing her collar bone working my way down. It hit me; she has a baby that is growing inside of her. My baby, I was suddenly unsure of how to touch her. I had never touched a pregnant woman, before.

I stopped and replaced my lips with my hands. When I got to her breasts, I was unsure if I should try to touch them. I had heard that sometimes, they become tender and very sensitive when the woman gets pregnant.

I very gently moved my hand down, and lightly touched the nipple of her left breast. I continued to lightly stroke the nipple, I was really afraid to hurt her. I think she picked up on the fact that I wasn't doing what I would normally do.

"Baby, is something wrong? Is the fact that I'm pregnant turning you off," she asked quietly.

There was no fucking way; I was going to let her think that I didn't see her as sexy, "no that is not the problem. I'm worried that I'm going to hurt you." As I said this, I took her hand and placed it on my very hard erection.

She waited a minute, then said, "Baby, how about this. At least for this time only, let me take charge. I will tell you what I want, and how I want it. That way, if I should for some reason, feel pain, or any discomfort then I can tell you right away. This way, you will know what I can handle. Does this sound alright to you?"

"Only under one condition. This night is about you, and only you," I said.

"That is _NOT_ acceptable! This night is about us, not just me. I need to make you feel good too. Please," she said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Fine, just, please keep your shield down so I can feel your emotions, I need to know how you are feeling," I told her.

I knew the shield was down. I just wanted to make sure she kept it down, "now, will you please touch, me my husband," she asked?

I told her to tell me how much pressure I could use, "please baby, just touch me like you did before I found out, I was pregnant. That's the best way to do it, you will know if anything hurts," she told me.

I started to massage her breasts, and then started to lick and suck on the nipples. While I sucked one into my mouth, I would knead, and pinch the other nipple. Then, I pulled my mouth back and started to flick the nipple with my tongue.

She was arching her back, trying to get me closer to her breasts. It seems that they were even more sensitive than they had ever been and in a good way. I could smell her arousal, and it was very strong.

"Baby, I need to taste you. Your smell is almost overwhelming, will that be alright," I asked her.

She was moving, trying to get some kind of friction between her legs, "Oh, god, yes, please, baby. I need to feel your tongue, licking, and sucking my pussy. I need you now!"

She actually started to push me down towards her lower parts. When I got down there, I started to kiss her upper thighs, down one side and then up the other.

She wasn't having that. She practically shoved her pussy into my face. So, started to lick her slit and then up to her clit. She was so fucking wet! I don't think I had ever seen her this wet.

Her juices were almost pouring out of her pussy. I just started to lap them up. I pushed my tongue in as far as I could get it to go; I used my thumb to rub circles on her clit.

She still had her hands in my hair, and was thrusting her hips into my face. I had never seen her this turned on, ever! It took only a few more seconds before she pulled my face into her pussy, hard, while screaming my name!

Her orgasm was so strong that I could actually feel her juices shooting out. I could feel the intensity of the orgasm, and it was extremely powerful!

Once she had started to come down, she was still trying to catch her breath. Without saying a word, she pushed me so that I was on my back. She straddled me, and while her core was up against my erection, she wasn't going to let me enter her yet.

She leaned down and started to kiss me, and then work her way down. She was kissing every scar. When she got to my nipple, she did me the same way I had done her. The only difference was she was nipping.

She then went on down, until she was to my erection. She then kissed my member and then started to lick, before putting it in her hot little mouth. She started to suck, hard as she was going up and down. Then she started to use her teeth.

There was no fucking way I was going to last very long. She was like a wild woman. I tried to stop her, before I could cum in her mouth. She just pushed my hands away, mumbling something about taking care of me.

I came hard, and she took in every drop. She didn't even slow down, and soon as she had all of my juices, lapped up. She moved so that she was straddling me, and lined my cock up with her entrance.

She plunged down on my cock and then started to ride me. She was looking into my eyes, then she leaned down long enough to kiss me. Then, she shocked me, "Baby. I know you like other positions. Please, I have a wedding present for you; I need to stay in this position to give it to you. Will you let me ride you cowboy?"

She fucking called me cowboy! There was no fucking way I was going to change positions now. I couldn't talk, so, I just nodded.

She was riding me hard, and having back to back orgasms. I think I am jealous of her being able to have so many. It seemed to me that she was going harder than she should have been able to do as a human.

Then as she seemed to be picking up speed, she leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Baby, I need you to tell me when you are about to cum. I also need you to help me to go a little harder."

I grabbed her hips and started to move her a little bit harder. She told me to do it harder, so I did. She was continuing to have orgasms; I was pleased that I was able to give her multiple orgasms.

I could feel that I was about to cum, so I whispered, "Baby, you feel so fucking good. I'm about to cum!"

I could feel the walls of her pussy, tightening. I had been moaning, groaning, and growling. After another four pumps, I exploded! As I did, I roared, she screamed with her release!

Just as we were at the peak of our orgasms, she did something that shocked the shit out of me. She leaned down; kiss a part of my neck that had no scars. Then, she bit me, hard. I actually felt her teeth pierce my skin.

It wasn't deep, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt. I would have a mark, her mark! The combined pleasure, and pain, actually started another orgasm for me, which caused her to have another orgasm!

After we were done, we said nothing. We just lied like that, until she fell asleep. After she had been asleep for a while, I reached up and felt the spot that she had bitten me.

It wasn't much, but, there would definitely be a scar there. How in the fuck did she do that? I would have spent the rest of the night thinking about it, but she woke up after a couple of hours.

She wanted more blood, then she attacked me! She wanted to make love, again. Who am I to deny her anything! She did this two more times, before she finally slept through the rest of the night.

I had noticed several things. Her breasts seemed to be slightly bigger. Her response to me was stronger than I had ever experienced with her. She seemed to have more strength. The best part, I was in fucking heaven, she had been able to mark me!

I stayed there with her in my arms. I knew I was the luckiest bastard ever! I couldn't wait until she woke up. I was going to spend the next few days showing her just how much I loved her! I just hoped that we would have those few days. . .

**A/N Ok, I'm asking you to please review and let me know if I did a good job. I was really disappointed, the last chapter I got like seven reviews. Makes me want to stop writing. I asked about involving the wolf pack and got a couple of replies. I really hope to get more reviews with this chapter. It kind of makes me wonder if anyone still likes the story. I will tell you that the next chapter is going to be more action. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Thanks to my wonderful beta KareBear1965, I love ya girl. As you can see I decided to just post this. This chapter is another one of those fillers. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. I'm having some RL issues and had a hard time getting into this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters  
**

**Jasper POV**

WOW! That's the only word I can think of to describe the last two days. This is the third morning that this beautiful creature in my arms has woken up as my wife.

I don't think we have been out of bed for more than an hour at a time. We have spent the last two days and nights making love. Every time she has bitten me her teeth have gone just a little deeper.

She has no venom of course, so the mark didn't stay. My vampire skin would heal almost immediately. That's when we came up with the idea to have me spit some of my venom into her hand after she had bitten me. She put it on the bite mark, and now I have a scar that will stay.

She promised that when she is turned, she will mark me for good. I tried to tell her that no other mark would be necessary. I'm proud of this one; she gave it to me on our wedding night.

She had finally explained that Char had told her that since her vampiric side came out with drinking blood maybe if she drank enough before the wedding, she could bite me on our wedding night and surprise me. She went on to say that she drank until she was over full, but it had worked.

I let her know that there wasn't anything that she could have given me that would have meant as much as her marking me. It really wasn't much; if you didn't know what they were you would think that I had some scratches. It didn't matter to me. I knew what they were and that is all that counted.

Today though, we would have to get dressed and go to the house. We were almost out of blood and food. She was still drinking a lot of blood, and eating a lot of food too.

We had not had clothes, on since we took them off on our wedding night. Since we were making love most of the time, it would have been a waste of time getting dressed. Shit, even when we had to cook and let her eat, we did it without clothes!

It was the most erotic times of my existence! Then again, I had the sexiest wife ever. I loved watching her move around; I got to see her ass, swaying when she moved! She was so fucking sexy, and she would wiggle her hips! She fucking took my breath away!

Right now she's just starting to wake up. I decided that I was going to help her. She was laying face down with her head on my chest. I gently moved her so that she was on her side.

I was rubbing her back and brought my hands around to her breasts. I had started to play with her body when she was starting to wake up. It wouldn't take her long to get aroused.

When I got her to breasts this morning, I noticed that they were a little bigger. Not much, a human would have never noticed. I moved on down to her stomach. When I got a little further south, I noticed something else.

Instead of the perfectly flat abdomen, there was a bump. It wasn't much, but there was a bump! She had opened her beautiful eyes and was smiling at me. I stopped what I was doing and had her stand up. When she did, I placed my hand on her belly.

I was smiling so much I thought my face was going to break. She looked at me like I was crazy, until I took her and stood her in front of the mirror. She had a baby bump!

I was standing behind her looking in the mirror. I had my hand on her bump, and she placed her hand on top of mine so that we were both rubbing her bump. She started to cry. I knew that they were tears of happiness. I think that I would have been crying with her if I could.

I went and got her some blood while she had her human moment. Then of course we got back into bed and made wonderful love. I was careful to not place my body on her stomach. I have admit, the bump made her even sexier to me!

Reluctantly, we got up afterward showered, and got dressed. I think that she was grateful that the girls had her maternity clothes brought here before the wedding. She chose one of her regular pair of pants though, and one of her regular tops. She said she wasn't big enough yet to start to wear the maternity stuff.

I told her, that as soon as we got to the house, I wanted Carlisle to check her out. I needed to get with Peter, Ethan, Char, and yeah even Lucian to start discussing strategy.

I wanted to get Maria where I wanted her, and rip her fucking ass to pieces. I didn't like the thought of having her walking around when Bella was pregnant. I had thought that I had felt some fear when I thought of her touching Bella, now it bordered more on terrified.

The thought of Maria touching her with our child growing inside of her was a thousand times worse. Maria wouldn't hesitate to rip the child out of her, and then kill her. Maria was the most sadistic bitch I had ever known.

That was part of the reason it was easy for me to leave her fucking ass. She had started to take pregnant women, and watch as some fucking male raped them. She tried to get me to do it. I flat out refused. I may have been a fucking monster, but I still had boundaries.

After watching them being raped. Then she and the male would drain the mother. I have no idea what they did with the babies, and I didn't want to know.

When Maria started doing this, I started refusing to have sex with her. It was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. I continued to train the newborns, but had nothing to do with her.

She tried to believe me. She tried to seduce me so many fucking times after that. I just started to feel sick when I was around her. I was so fucking depressed. I was tired of all of the death, and her fucked up shit. Even her punishments wouldn't work on me by this time.

This is how Peter found me when he came back for me. It took me all of five seconds to decide to run with him. As I look back on that, I'm so fucking glad he came back for me. Now, I just wish that I had killed her before leaving. If I had then she wouldn't be trying to hurt the one thing that meant everything to me.

Bella broke me out of my memories by telling me she was ready. I asked her if she wanted to just walk or if she wanted me to carry her. She told me that the walk would do her good, as she needed to exercise more with the pregnancy.

We were about half way to the house when Peter and Ethan came running through the trees. It surprised us, but we could tell something was wrong. Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get to the house immediately! We need to have another meetin'," Peter told us.

"What's up," I asked them?

"Just fuckin' pick up your wife and let's get to the house," Peter said.

I picked up Bella and we ran the rest of the way. I didn't like what I was feeling from Peter or Ethan. It was several emotions, worry being the most predominate one. There was some fear, concern, and even dread.

We got to the house, and everyone else was already in the living room waiting on us. Carlisle asked Bella how she was feeling. She told him about her baby bump. I have a feeling that Carlisle wasn't expecting to hear that. He frowned, then told Bella he wanted to check her out after the meeting.

"Alright Peter, what the hell is going on? Do not beat around the bush, just fucking spill it," I told him.

It was Alice that spoke up, "Maria finally made a decision. She is sending someone here. I have no clue as to when, or who. I just saw someone sneaking around here."

"We have been patrolling around the house and the cottage. So far, there hasn't been anyone else besides us," Ethan said.

"Alice can you see if Bella will be alright? I know that you said that you haven't been able to "see" her or Jasper," Edward asked his wife.

"No, I still can't see either one. I feel so helpless," Alice said sadly.

"Right now, we have a bigger problem than Alice not bein' able to see someone," Peter said.

"Major, Alice had this vision the day after the weddin', and Ethan and I both talked to Lucian. I think that we need to listen to what he has to say," Peter continued.

Lucian was uncomfortable, but I could tell it was because of the news he had to share with us. As he started talking, I could feel no deceit from him. It didn't make me feel any better though.

"I'm thinking that she probably sent Marco. He was the one that basically replaced the Major. He is loyal, and should be considered extremely dangerous. He has been training the newborns, and is a strong fighter. He has no gifts though," Lucian told us.

He went on, "What makes him so dangerous is that he would do anything to keep his position. He knows that Maria wants the Major back which means he loses his place in her army. He also knows that Maria wants Bella. I think I know him well enough that he will try to take Bella, and "rescue" the Major. That's what she is calling getting the Major back."

"How in the fuck does she think that the Major will come back? Surely, she knows that Jasper won't go back on his own," Char asked?

"She believes that Jasper is her mate. She also seems to think that he is being brainwashed, and that when he sees her again he will want to be with her," Lucian said.

He went on,"The thing about Marco like I was saying he knows bringing the Major back means he loses his place. He probably thinks that if he brings the human girl too he would at least get to work _with_ the Major. He is almost as good as what I've heard about the Major. So far, he's never lost a fight against a vampire. He's vicious, and deadly!"

He continued, "The one good thing is that Maria doesn't know about Bella being Jasper's mate. She also doesn't know about the extra abilities that Edward, and Alice have. I can also tell you that if I was in your place, it wouldn't be Marco that I needed to be worried about."

"Why do you say that," I asked?

"There's not much Marco can do by himself, except report what we show him. If you catch my drift. What I am worried about is what else Maria can do. She found what she called her secret weapons. All I can tell you is that it has something to do with two vampires that she turned. Apparently, they each, have a special power. Before you ask, no, I have no idea what those powers are," Lucian told us.

"Lucian, would you be able to know when Marco is here? Are you sure that it would be him, and not the other two," Peter asked?

"If it is the other two, then Maria would be with them. No one knows what these two can do. I couldn't even tell you if they are male or female or both. I can tell you that Maria wouldn't even let Marco train these two. All I ever heard her say is that she would always be with these two when she used them. I heard her tell Marco that their powers are too special to just let them go off on their own," Lucian said.

"One more thing, she also told Marco that with these two she could control any vampire, including the Major," Lucian continued.

"If that's the case then why hasn't she already brought them here? Why send you or Marco first," I asked?

"I was sent to follow Ethan and Bella. Remember, I was waiting for them to come to you, Major. Then I was to take Bella, and hope that you would be willing to either come with us, or tell Maria that she could come and get you. These two were still young newborns, and she was working with them, so they would have more control."Lucian told us.

Lucian continued, "There is one thing for certain that I can tell you about these two. I saw male vampires go in; they would be newborns and wild. When they came out, they would be "tame" and were very obedient. They also took female vampires, but it was mostly males."

"You have no clue as to what these two vampires were doin' to the ones goin' in," Peter asked.

"No, some of them both male and female would come out not only obedient, but it appeared that they had, had sex, yet you couldn't smell sex on them," Lucian said.

"In other words, they either had a blow job, or jerked off," Emmett asked?

The real kicker is that they would seem to be in a daze when coming out, even the really wild ones, and yet when talking to them, they were very aware of who they were and where they were at. They wouldn't or couldn't tell anyone what had happened in there," Lucian said.

"I think we need to just go with it being Marco for now. We need to decide what we want him to tell Maria. We don't want her to know that Lucian is now with us and is part of our family. We also don't want him to know that Bella is Jasper's mate and especially, that she is pregnant," Carlisle told us.

"Maybe we should have Lucian call and see what he can find out from Maria. The problem is that you would need to be very careful of what you say. We know that he could be here any time now. He needs to believe that you are still working for Maria," Ethan said.

"We will also need to make sure that it didn't appear that Bella, and Jasper are together. The pregnancy will need to be hidden as well," Peter told us.

"What exactly does that mean for me," Bella asked?

"Well, we would need to put curtains up on all of the windows. You couldn't go outside, with Jasper. If you do it has to look like you are friends and nothing more. You also wouldn't be able to go to the cottage at night. Lastly, you would have to try to hide your stomach. I couldn't even begin to try to imagine what could happen if that bitch found out you are pregnant," Ethan said.

I could tell that Bella was about to lose it. She was fighting hard not to cry. She was scared, not for herself but, for me and our unborn child. It hurt me to see her like this. She was trying to be brave, but on the inside, she was in turmoil.

She got up to leave. I stopped her and asked Carlisle if he could check her out now. After nodding, he went upstairs to his office with Bella, and I close behind him. I really just needed to get her away from there.

I hated that I didn't kill that fucking bitch when I had the chance before leaving her. I hated that just days after our wedding, we would have to pretend that we weren't in love. I hated that my beautiful wife was fearful. I hated that she would have to hide her bump. I hated that Maria has still been able to fucking mess up my life. The worst part, I hated that I couldn't just fucking rip her apart right now!

**Bella POV**

Jasper carried me up to Carlisle's office and placed me on the table that he had set up for me. I was to have a full exam, so he took my weight, blood pressure, and even took some more blood samples. Then I had to lie back so that he could look at my stomach.

He measured it, then he pushed around a little bit. Jasper had started growling at Carlisle, until I glared at him. Then of course was the dreaded pelvic exam. He was quick as usual, but he seemed to be confused.

After I was dressed again, he asked grandfather to come in. He asked about when my grandmother was pregnant, how soon did she start to show. Of course she was pregnant only a month.

Carlisle thought for a minute before speaking, "It would appear that you are now about nine to ten weeks along. You really are bigger than that though. Most women don't start to show until they are about sixteen weeks. That could mean that the baby will be big. Of course, then again, you are small. The plan is for you to have a c-section, so I don't really see that there will be a problem."

He went on, "I will check you in a couple of days. Hopefully, at that time I can give you a better timetable as to when the baby will be ready to make his or her appearance. By the way, I got some of the other tests results back."

"Did they show anything," I asked?

"Well, in a way. From what I can tell, knowing about you being part vampire, and the way the venom works. It looks like you did get pregnant the night that the two of you bonded. I also believe that the "bonding" took place because you got pregnant. It seems that when Jasper bit you the tiny bit of venom, was enough to "burn" out what the shot accomplished. Before, your cycle was stopped, the venom burned the medicine out, and your cycle started up again," Carlisle explained.

I was blushing, big time! Then I realized something, "I never had a period though. Shouldn't I have had at least one before that night?"

"Not necessarily, sometimes it takes a few weeks for the system to fully kick in. Remember, all it takes to get pregnant is for the ovary to release an egg, and then become fertilized," he told us.

I started to think about sex. I couldn't help it. My husband seems to have that effect on me. Carlisle was explaining how he thought the venom canceled out the shot; I started to drift from the conversation.

I was only half listening. I just couldn't get past a part of the conversation in my head. It kept repeating in my head, "two newborns with special powers". There was something about it that was really bothering me.

I don't know why it was, but there was just something about what Lucian had said. I just couldn't put my finger on it. He said that wild newborns, mostly males, and sometimes females would go into the house, and come out acting completely submissive. In fact, they would do whatever Maria told them to do, including walking into a fire!

There was something about what he said that scared me. I don't know why. I just had this feeling. I put my hands on my stomach, and rubbed. It brought me a little comfort. Not as much as it should have. I was scared for the baby inside of me, but I was more scared for his or her daddy.

It was a second later that, Jasper had me in his arms, "What's wrong baby? I can feel your fear. Is something wrong with the baby," he asked?

It was then that I realized I had tears flowing down my face. I buried my face into Jasper's chest. His touch should have calmed me down. I started to feel panicky. I could feel him sending me some calm, and for some reason, that really pissed me off!

I tried to push myself away from his body, but he was holding me tight. I pushed on his chest, and he finally let go. I pulled back and glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing? If I wanted to be calmed down, I would have told you. Now fucking stop it!"

He flinched, and when I looked up at him, I could see the pain in his eyes for just a second before it was gone. It hit me then that I had just yelled at him for trying to help me. Shit, I must have been crazy to yell at him.

I sent him my remorse at having yelled at him. I went to him and put my arms around him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was just concerned because you were feeling so much fear. Can you tell me what all of that was about," he asked?

Then I lost it. I started to sob uncontrollably. I had been a fucking bitch to him, and he was still his loving sweet forgiving and gentle man. I was crying into his chest, and he just held me.

I vaguely heard him ask Carlisle what was wrong. Even I couldn't figure out what my problem was. I could hear Carlisle talking, but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

I started to sob even harder. I was causing Jasper too many problems. On top of that now I was going out of my way to hurt him. I'm a bad wife, and if I can't be a good wife, how in the hell was I supposed to be a good mother?

Again I tried to push away from Jasper. This time he loosened his grip slightly. I looked up at him, "how can you even stand to touch me? I'm such a bad wife, and I have brought all of these fucking problems with Maria to your family! How can you stand to even look at me," I screamed at him.

All of the shit going on with Maria, now I'm taking it out on the one person who has only shown me love and compassion, even though he should hate me for bringing all of this shit with Maria to his doorstep.

My emotions were starting to go even crazier. I could feel everything starting to swirl around me. I started to feel dizzy. I hated myself for bringing pain to Jasper and his family. I knew I was being irrational, but that's how I felt. The last thing I remember is thinking that I'm really fucking up Jasper's life. I should leave so that he and his family would be safe. Then, everything went black!

**Peter POV**

While Jasper, Bella, Carlisle and Ethan were takin' care of baby business the rest of us, were takin' care of gettin' the house fixed so that no one would be able to see inside. We didn't want this vampire to be able to watch us and know that Jasper and Bella were together.

After gettin' that done, Lucian was gonna call that fuckin' bitch and see what he could find out. We were hopin' that maybe she would tell him, that this vampire was comin' and when he would get here.

Esme had gone out and gotten some of those fancy extra thick curtains. We didn't want to put cloth up, and we didn't want to put boards over the windows, neither. It needed to look like a "normal" house, filled with vampires.

I had to laugh at that one! How in the fuck is a house full of vampires normal? We had all helped since there, was way too many fuckin' windows in this house.

After that Lucian and I took a walk. He was gonna call the bitch and see if he could get any information out of her. Didn't really expect her to tell him anythin', still we gotta try.

Edward was with Alice and were about ten miles away from the house. They were waitin' in the direction that we figured that the vampire scout would come from. Edward of course was listenin' to see if he could read his mind before he got there.

When we were a short distance away from the house, Lucian pulled his old phone out. He hit speed dial and waited. He didn't have to wait long, "Lucian, my pet, what can you tell me? How is my Major doing," I heard the bitch ask?

"Mistress, I have no real news for you. I am just checking in to see if you have any new orders. Everything is the same here. Have you decided yet what you will do," Lucian asked her?

I gotta hand to him; he is one smart fuckin' bastard. He was baitin' her to try to get information out of her, while soundin' so fuckin' innocent. Just hope it fuckin' works.

I heard her reply and wanted to jump up and down, "I decided to send Marco to check out the situation. I'm tired of waiting for everything to be perfect. I need my Major back with me sooner rather than later. You will wait for him, and mask his scent. Once he has checked everything out then we will know what the next move will be," she told him.

Then I heard her ask the question that I was really hopin' she wouldn't ask, "Lucian, tell me have you been able to find out about any of the vampires there? Are there any with special abilities, gifts like my Major?"

"As far as I can tell there are no gifted vampires here, except for your Major. The human girl of course still has her shield. Will you be coming with some of the army soon," Lucian asked her?

"Why do you ask me Lucian? Is there something that you do not tell me? You have no need to know what it is that will be done. Just know that I will be there when my Major comes to me, and he will take me back to his bed," she said.

She continued, "When Marco gets there. Take him to where he can check out everything. Then have him call me. Know this; if I have not heard from him within three days, I will come myself. I will not be merciful. I will get the girl, then when the Major is with me, we will play with her. He can even fuck her, then we will drain her together."

"When should I expect him, mistress," Lucian asked her?

"If he went straight there, he should be there this afternoon. Have him call me once he has had time to do a quick check. I will make plans then," she told him, then she hung up.

We needed to get back to the house. At the least we had maybe a couple of hours, before he got here. We would need to make plans, and quickly. We could actually use this to our advantage. We needed Maria to come on our timetable, not hers.

I was gonna go have a talk with the Major, and let him know what was goin' on. When we had left, he was upstairs with his wife and Carlisle. They were checkin' her out. I hated to interrupt him, but he needed to know what the fuckin' bitch had said.

The first thing I noticed when I got back to the house was Carlisle was downstairs. I asked him where Jasper was, and he told me that he was in the bedroom with Bella.

He told me that Bella's hormones had shown themselves. She had pretty much gone from zero to ninety, way too fast. After goin' through all kinds of shitty moods, she couldn't take any more and had passed out.

She was alright, but Jasper was tryin' to get her calmed down. After she passed out, Jasper had carried her to their room and finally got her to come to.

Can't say that I blame her. If I could I probably would pass out too. All this shit goin' on, and she's tryin' to make a baby, well that shit is just all kinds of fucked up.

I motioned for Ethan, Char, and Emmett to follow me outside. I didn't want the Major to overhear. I knew that he would probably get pissed at me for not tellin' him. Bella needed him more right now. I figured that after we caught the asshole, then I could let the Major know, and he could deal with the stupid vampire that would try to go up against the Major!

I quickly told them about the conversation with Maria. Lucian was waitin' for this Marco to show his sorry ass. They all agreed that it might be best if we just took care of the problem, and let Jasper take care of his wife.

Oh, he was gonna be fuckin' pissed when he found out what Maria said, and that we didn't tell him what was goin' on. I would just have to remind him that his wife needed him more than we did. My "knower" was tellin' me that it would work out.

The thing is, it was also tellin' me that some serious shit was gonna happen. I didn't know any specifics, just an almost feelin' of dread. It didn't have anythin' to do with this fuckin' vampire headed our way. It was Maria.

I didn't know the what of it, just that some bad shit was headin' our way. It involved Maria, Jasper, and someone else. That made me worried. I knew that if Jasper and Maria were to ever have a go at it, Jasper would win hands down.

That wasn't it. I had a feelin' that it would be the unknown person that was makin' me feel like we could lose someone. That wasn't even the confusin' part, it was like someone we trusted, that we just knew wouldn't hurt us, was gonna become dangerous to someone we cared about.

I didn't have a clue, who would betray us like that, nor did I know who the person was that would be in danger. I would have to ask Alice to try to see if she could get some kind of vision that would be helpful. I didn't like not knowin' especially, if it put someone in danger.

I was still thinkin' about all of this fuckin' shit when my phone went off. It was a text from Lucian. He was with Edward; Marco was headed in this direction. With that I took off!

**Jasper POV**

After Bella had passed out, I had carried her up to our room. I stayed with her until she woke up. Carlisle had told me that her mood swings seemed to have kicked in. He also said that she really had too much shit going on, that's why she passed out. Her emotions went into over load.

After she came to, she seemed to be confused as to what happened. It only took her a minute to remember what she had felt before passing out. She kept telling me how sorry she was for losing it so to speak.

I made her lie down to rest for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she was feeling more like herself. She wanted to drink some blood and then try to eat. We got up and went downstairs.

Esme had fixed her, a tuna salad, and she ate every bit of it. I noticed that Emmett, Peter, Char, Ethan, and Lucian were gone. I knew that Edward and Alice had gone to a place that we thought the scout might be coming from, to try to sense him before he got too close to the house.

I asked Carlisle if he knew where they were. He said that they had gone out to have a meeting. Lucian had talked to Maria and got some information. They hadn't gotten back yet. He told me that all he knew is that they didn't want to bother me, Bella needed me more than whatever, they had found out.

I went back into the kitchen to find Bella with Rose. They were talking about making a nursery out of one of the rooms in the house. We would also need one at the cottage. Once the shit with Maria was done with, we would be back to staying at the cottage at night.

They were trying to decide what colors to use. Since we wouldn't find out until the birth what we were having, they weren't sure what colors would be ok for either a boy or a girl.

Esme had joined them and they were like little kids in a candy store. They were excited. I have a feeling that no matter what the sex is, this baby is going to be spoiled! I couldn't wait!

Then, Esme just had to ask the question, "Bella, do the two of you have any names picked out yet?"

"No, we haven't even talked about names yet. I guess we need to get both boy and girl names. If we have a boy though, I would like to give him his daddy's name, and my dad's name too," she said quietly.

"Are you sure baby? That you want him to have my name? There are much better names. How about naming him after your grandfather," I asked?

"Jasper Whitlock, how long have you been standing there," Rose asked?

"Just a couple of minutes. It good to see the three of you enjoying each other's company, almost carefree. I didn't want to disturb the peace and excitement that I was feeling coming from you. I just wanted to bask in those feelings for a few minutes," I told them.

Bella came over and gave me a hug and kiss. She pulled me into the kitchen to join them. She asked me if it would be alright if we have a son, to name him Charles Jasper Whitlock. She explained that we could call him CJ for short. I told her she should really name him Ethan Charles. That was the wrong thing to say.

One look at her face broke my undead heart. Her face had the look of someone who had just had their heart ripped out of their chest. The tears started to well up in her eyes. I'm a fucking asshole!

It wasn't until I told her that Charles Jasper would be fine with me, that she stopped the tears. I just wanted her happy. I did explain the reason I thought Ethan's name would be better. He had raised her mother, and then her. She should honor him.

She explained that while she loved her grandfather, and knew that he was special to her, she wanted our son to carry my name. So, I gave in. I didn't think that I deserved to have a child named after me.

I told her as much. She got pissed at me. I have a feeling that no matter what, I just wasn't going to be able to keep up with her moods. She yelled at me for belittling myself. She felt that I should be proud of the man whom I have become.

The girls were laughing at us. I think they found it amusing that I was having a hard time keeping up with Bella's emotions. It's a good thing I'm not going to have to do this for nine months!

Suddenly, Ethan comes running into the house. I could tell that he needed to talk to me. He seemed to be nervous as well. I couldn't figure out why in the hell he would have to be nervous about.

"Jasper, can I talk to you? It's about the scout," Ethan said.

"Have you been able to find out about when he will be here," I asked?

"He's already here," Ethan told me.

"What the fuck? Was he able to get close to the house? Do you have him? How long ago did he get here," I was firing off questions faster than he could answer them.

"Lucian was able to talk to Maria and find out who it is and when he would be getting here. Lucian is talking to him now. Peter has a plan," he said.

"Lucian talked to Maria how long ago," I asked.

"About three hours ago," he told me.

"Why in the fuck wasn't I fucking told about all of this? What the fuck is Peter's plan? Was anyone going to fucking tell me anything," I was back to firing off questions.

"Jasper, please try to calm down. You were with Bella when he called. Peter didn't want to bother you. You were upstairs with her, and she is more important right now than the scout," Ethan said.

He was right of course. I knew that Peter could handle it without me. It was just the fact that this was a scout from Maria, and he was too fucking close to my wife! Way too fucking close to the family!

My first instinct was to run out there and rip the fucking asshole apart. I also knew that I couldn't do it. He could be the key to getting that bitch here at the time we wanted her to. We could easily set up an ambush. I just hope that Peter's plan would work.

I told Bella to stay with the girls. I needed to get out there and find out what Peter's big plan was. I told them to go upstairs and stay there until they were told otherwise.

Bella became terrified for me, and I actually had to use my power to get her calmed down. I reminded her that I hadn't met a vampire yet that could beat me in a fight, besides. I was just going to talk to Peter.

After making sure the girls were upstairs, I went with Ethan. He explained that right now, Lucian was talking to Marco, and that Marco didn't know that there were others listening to their conversation.

Edward of course was listening to what Marco wasn't saying. It was perfect. All we had to do now was decide when we wanted Maria to come to us. There was something that was bothering me, I felt like Ethan had left something out when telling me what was going on.

After we were far enough away from the house that the vampires left there couldn't hear us, I stopped. Ethan gave me a funny look, "Ethan, there's something you're not telling me. I felt it when you were telling me about the conversation between Lucian and Maria. Just fucking tell me!"

"You are right. I didn't tell you because I didn't want Bella to know. She's already going through the mood swings. I didn't want to upset her more than she already is," Ethan said.

He continued, "Peter also told me not to tell you until he could do it himself. He knows how you can get."

"Just fucking tell me," I was starting to get pissed.

"Maria told Lucian that she would be here, when you went back to her and to her bed. That's not the bad part. She told him that she would get Bella and the two of you would _play_ with her. Her exact words were, "the Major and I will play with her. He can even fuck her, while we drain her". Can you see why I didn't want to tell you in front of Bella," he asked?

"Thank you Ethan. I'm sorry if I made you go against Peter. I'm just so fucking scared that something is going to happen to Bella or the baby. You know me, there is nothing that has ever fucking scared me, until now. I do understand better now, why Maria would have me kill any newborn that had a mate," I told him.

He gave me a quick hug and told me that they were all worried about what could happen to Bella. Then we took off and headed towards Peter and the rest of them. It took us no time to get there. As we got closer, I could feel something that I never thought I would feel, not from Peter anyway.

When we got there, Peter, Char, Edward, Alice and Emmett were standing there waiting for us. Edward was concentrating on listening to the new vampire's thoughts. Peter nodded that he wanted to speak to me now.

We had to move away so that Lucian and Marco wouldn't hear us. Once we were a safe distance away Peter started, "Major, there is somethin' wrong. I don't know what it is. I can tell you that we can have Maria here within two days. I'm gettin' a bad feelin' and for the first time, since I found out you were supposed to kill Char, I'm fuckin' scared!"

He went on, "The only thing I can tell ya for sure is that someone is gonna betray us. That person could end up hurtin' or even killin' someone else. I can't tell ya any more than that. I don't know the who, but I can tell ya I think the person getting' hurt is either you or Bella!"

The anger became so intense I wasn't sure I could hold it in. I looked at Peter and asked him if he had asked Alice, and of course she still couldn't see us. He assured me that at least right now he couldn't tell me who would betray us or why. All he knew for sure was that it was someone in the family, someone who was close to everyone, and the worst part, it was someone whom we all loved dearly. . .

**A/N Please tell me if this chapter was alright. Like I said it was mostly a filler that was needed to get on with the story. Your reviews make me want to write better and faster. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. I love you guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Yeah, I am posting this early. I need to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she got this back to me right away. I love ya girl! I want to let you know that there is lemon in this chapter. There will also be a lot of other stuff going on, and decisions being made. I really had fun writing this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Bella POV**

It has been three days since the scout had shown up. The men had decided to let the scout watch us for a few days. They were trying to decide the best time for Maria to be led here.

Marco had actually tried to have Maria come now. She told him that it would take her at least a week or two to be ready. She also told him that in the meantime he was to find a location to make a camp.

When she gave the word he was to start creating an army. Fortunately, Lucian had this vampire convinced that he was still working for the bitch. He was of course, still with us. Edward said he was surprised at the thoughts of friendship Lucian has towards the family.

It was early morning and again I had woken up with Jasper gone. He had left me a beautiful note, along with a rose. He had gone hunting. With the vampire here no one was allowed to go hunting alone, and I always had two vampires in the room with me.

This morning it was Char and Rose. When I woke up, they were out on the balcony talking. They had left the door open enough so that my scent would drift outside. We needed to let the scout know I was here, but I hadn't been allowed to go outside, at all.

My stomach had grown each day. I had to start to wear looser clothing. Today was supposed to be a nice warm day, so I wanted to go outside. I was starting to feel closed up. Especially with the scout being here, everyone was on edge.

The scout was going to go hunting today. I was hoping to go out while he was gone. I was to have another full exam by Carlisle. I wasn't looking forward to that at all. It meant more needles, more blood taken. The worst part was the pelvic exam. Since Carlisle couldn't do an ultrasound to tell how far along I was, he had to do the exam.

I got up and headed to take care of my human needs. The stress of all of this shit with the scout here was starting to wear on me. When Jasper had tried to make love to me last night. For the first time ever I just couldn't get into it.

All I could think about was the scout out there watching the house. I knew he couldn't see. He could hear what was going on though. We had to be careful what we said. I was getting to the point that I just wanted to scream.

The scout was going to be gone most of the day and part of the night. He told Lucian that he was going to take his time with his meal. He had more than one need to take care of. Lucian was to continue to watch.

After he left Carlisle would do the exam. After that the family was going to go hunt. They knew that I was a walking time bomb. I hadn't been with my husband, since we left the cottage. I really needed him and bad.

I had blown up at two of the most loveable vampires in the house. Esme and Emmett had both been the target of one my angry mood swings. Emmett was cheating as usual, and when I called him out on it, he told me that I seriously needed to jump Jasper's bones. I had Rose smack him for that. I also told him that he would be sorry when I was a vampire, I was gonna kick his ass!

Next thing I knew I was screaming at him. He had laughed when I told him that. I told him that I hated him, that he picked on me because I was helpless. I told him that he was stupid and acted like a child. He never said a word; he just stood there and took everything I threw at him.

I wasn't really looking at his face when I was screaming at him. When I did, I realized what I had said; I was so ashamed of myself. His face was so sad, if he could have tears he would have been crying.

I threw myself at him and told him I was so sorry, and that I didn't mean any of it. He took it the only way Emmett would take it; he told me that he forgave me. I still kept apologizing. I was crying hard. I couldn't believe that I could hurt him like that.

Jasper just let me cry in Emmett's arms. He knew that I needed to be alright with Emmett. I couldn't believe that I had told him I hated him. I told him that I didn't mean it. I cried for about twenty minutes with Emmett rubbing my back and telling me that he knew I didn't mean it.

When it was over, he gave me one his famous hugs, gently. He told me that he would let me kick his ass after I was turned. I even played with him and believe it or not. I let him cheat this time!

Jasper had understood that with the mood swings, I would be irrational at times and took it in stride. Not being able to be alone with my husband, as well as everything else was taking its toll on both of us.

It wasn't even thirty minutes later that I blew up at Esme. All she did was come and tell me that she had fixed me a snack. She also told me that maybe I should lie down for a few minutes before the exam with Carlisle.

I don't really understand why it set me off, but it did big time. I told her that I didn't need to be coddled, and I sure as fuck didn't need to be told what to do. I actually screamed at her. I went into a rant, and proceeded to tell her that I didn't want to fucking eat, nor did I want to lie down. I also told her that I wasn't a baby and sure as hell didn't need her telling me what I needed to do. The last thing I told her was that I wanted her to leave me the fuck alone!

She was looking at me with venom in her eyes, and a look of shock on her face. I couldn't believe that I had told her that. Jasper came over to me and was about to put his arms around me. I jumped back and screamed at him to leave me the fuck alone!

That shocked me. I yelled that I was sorry and took off upstairs. I threw myself on the bed and started to sob. I was a horrible person. How could I say those things? Especially to two people that I loved dearly.

A minute later I felt Jasper's arms go around me as he lies down next to me. How could he even want to be around me after what I just said to Esme and him? I started to sob even harder.

It took him an hour to calm me down. Finally, he told me that Carlisle wanted to get the exam done, so they could go hunting. They wanted to make sure that Jasper, and I would have plenty of time to be alone. Embarrassingly, I think they knew that I needed to make love with my husband.

I also wanted a few minutes to go outside. I had wanted to take a walk, but couldn't. They were going to let this vampire see me later, but it had to be done in such a way that he wouldn't see my belly. They felt that if he saw me then it would be easier to fool him into not realizing that we knew he was there.

When we got to the exam room Carlisle was already there. He did the weight, and blood pressure. I had gained seven pounds in just a few days. My blood pressure was up. He told me that once Jasper, and I had had some alone time, that it would probably go back down.

He also had me start to log how much blood I was drinking as well as how much food I was eating. At this point, it was pretty much even. I would drink about two cups of blood, then eat food. I was eating like I was a huge football player!

I was eating about six times a day now. There were times that I would drink blood but not eat after. It was like the baby was needing a little extra. Emmett loved me drinking blood. I was now drinking animal blood. Lucian had to drink the donated blood to get his eyes back to being red. They had been orange, turning to gold.

With the scout coming, he needed to look like he was drinking from humans. So, every time anyone went hunting, they would collect blood for me. The taste wasn't any different to me. It still tasted good.

I was at the part where it was time to take some blood samples from me. Carlisle had talked about when it came time to do the c-section he would need to have some information that he got from blood tests. Mostly, he needed to know what blood type to have on stock, just in case.

If everything went alright, I would wait a few days before being turned. Of course if something happened during delivery or after the birth I was to be turned immediately. I wanted to spend a few days with my baby before being separated from him or her.

No one knew if it would be safe for me to be around my child, for me. They would be half vampire after all. Ethan said that Renee had been extremely intelligent for a baby. He had to take her with him when he went shopping. All he had to do was tell her not to bite the humans, she understood perfectly.

While her teeth were razor sharp like a vampire's, she had no venom. I knew that my baby would probably be the same way. I just hoped that I would be able to watch their first few days of life.

Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts by telling me to hold my arm out. I did as I was told. He tied my arm off with the rubber strap. He swabbed the area; where he would stick the needle in. I sat there waiting to feel the sting of the needle and felt nothing.

I felt him pushing, but no sting. I looked down to see what he was trying to do. What I saw shocked me; the needle wasn't going into my skin! I looked at Jasper and he was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Carlisle had finally given up. When I saw the needle it was bent slightly. He then asked Jasper something that I couldn't hear. Apparently, Carlisle wanted to try something, and Jasper was not going to let it happen. I asked them what was going on, Carlisle told me that he wanted to see if he could scratch my skin with a scalpel. He wouldn't cut, just lightly scratch the skin.

I told him he could and of course Jasper started to argue. I told him that Carlisle would never hurt me; he just needed to check something out. Finally, Jasper agreed as long as I wouldn't be cut.

Carlisle took a scalpel and tried to lightly scratch the skin on my arm. Nothing. No scratch, no cut, and no blood. It seems that while my skin still felt soft and flexible it was like I had vampire skin.

Jasper asked what this would mean for delivering the baby. Carlisle shook his head sadly. Jasper just stared at him. It finally dawned on me just what this could mean for me.

Jasper finally told Carlisle to just tell us the different scenarios that could happen. I could tell that Carlisle didn't want to say anything, "There are too many unknowns here. If the baby was human, it wouldn't be a problem. Of course if the baby was human, then she wouldn't have hardened skin."

He went on, "The way I see it. Several things could happen. The baby could bite and claw its way out. Being half vampire it could do just that even with your skin being closer to vampire skin. There is also a chance that she could go into a normal labor and deliver the baby vaginally. The hardness could also be only temporary."

He wasn't finished, "There is one upside to this, that both of you should be grateful for. At least when the baby kicks her, her bones may not break."

"What if it's the first one? What if the baby claws and bites its way out? What about Bella, what does that mean for her? Am I going to lose her," Jasper asked with what sounded like fear in his voice?

Carlisle looked sad, "I don't know son. I would of course try to make sure that I had extra blood on hand. I would do whatever; I could to try to keep her alive at least long enough for her to be turned. I just don't know son. I will talk to Ethan."

Then Jasper asked the one question that shot fear through me, "Maybe we should just try to abort the baby. I don't want to lose her, Carlisle."

I immediately started screaming. I pulled away from both of them. When Jasper tried to grab me, I started kicking and punching. No one, not even my husband was going to take my baby's life!

It took them several minutes to calm me down. Amazingly, the punches I had gotten in hadn't hurt my hands. Jasper finally apologized and said he was just thinking out loud. He would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. I told him that Ethan and Carlisle could keep my body alive long enough for the venom to work. I had all the faith in the world in both of them!

After calming, me down some more Carlisle did the pelvic exam. I was about the equivalent of eleven to twelve weeks. After writing some stuff down, he said that if I kept the rate I was going, I would carry the baby about three to four months.

That put the baby coming sometime in June or July. Not really much time at all. Of course it was too far off to me. At least I didn't have to wait the full nine months.

Carlisle then told Jasper to put his ear to my stomach. He gently put his ear down and had his face turned towards me. I was watching him intently, after a few seconds Jasper broke out into the brightest smile I had ever seen on him.

He said, "That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. That's the baby's heartbeat! It sounds like a little bird. Is it ok that it's going that fast?"

"It's normal for an unborn baby. Once they are out the heartbeat does slow down some," Carlisle told us.

I could see the venom in Jasper's eyes. He would have been crying if he could have. Not lightly either. I finally asked him, "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I just realized that I asked to have my baby killed. What kind of monster asks to kill their own child? How could I have even considered it? The little heart is beating. He or she is alive and would have felt pain if they had been killed," he said with so much sadness in his voice.

I told him that he had only been thinking about me possibly dying. I also told him that everything would work out. Carlisle then brought out his little listening device so that I could hear the heartbeat.

I lost it and started to cry. Before I knew it everyone in the house was at the door listening to the heartbeat. I could hear their ohhh's and awww's. Ethan came in the room. Carlisle told him what was going on and they both agreed that I would have to be watched closely when it got closer to the time for the birth.

They would both try to be ready for anything that might happen. Rose and Char both to promised to help take care of the baby while I was turning if they would need to. While I was nervous about what could happen, I was also excited. Somehow, I knew it would all work out.

Now, all that was needed was to get this bitch taken care of before the birth. No way in fucking hell would I be able to try to deal with her fucked up shit, while trying to have a baby.

After we were done everyone left. They would be back the next morning, unless Jasper called them. I told Jasper that after the exam I needed to go take a shower. I felt dirty, and I wanted to feel fresh for my husband.

I didn't tell him that I wanted to see if I could shave, before my skin got any harder. If it continued to get harder, then I had to be turned after the birth, I might not be able to shave the hair off of my legs, and I really wanted to be smooth when I was turned.

I started giggling when I thought of a hairy vampire. Only the vision that I had was of me with legs that had eight inch hairs on both legs! I had just gotten done with the second leg when my giggles turned into laughter.

I knew that my husband would feel what I was feeling and come in, so I got out quickly. I put the towel around me and went into the bedroom. Of course Jasper was sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face.

I tried to play innocent, but he smirked even more, "What is so funny darlin'," he asked?

"Nothing that you need to know, Mr. Whitlock," I told him.

"Well now, Mrs. Whitlock I could make you tell me," he still had that fucking sexy smirk on his face!

"I was just trying to make sure I was ready for being turned. I was shaving so that my legs would be smooth for you. In case I couldn't shave the hair off later. I got this picture in my head of me as a vampire with very hairy legs," I said.

He started laughing, until I glared at him! Then he told me, "Baby, how about, I check out your legs and make sure that they are smooth. I will tell you if they are smooth or not."

The next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed. He started at my ankles and slowly started to work his way up my leg. He was kissing and licking his way up one leg, then he started the same path on the other leg.

When he got to my thigh, he started to kiss and lick the inside of my thigh. He moved the towel up as he went up. I started to giggle, "Baby. I don't think that is my leg." He was licking my hip.

"Baby, don't talk I need to concentrate," he told me.

"Concentrate on what," I asked him, still giggling.

"On checking things out," he said.

"What are you checking for, baby," I asked him, now full out laughing.

"I told you baby, don't talk. This is some serious shit here," he sounded serious.

"OK, but can you at least tell me what you are checking for," I asked laughing even harder.

By this time, he had completely removed the towel and was making his way around my belly. He was licking and kissing, then he made his way up my belly until he got to my breasts. I actually forgot what the question was.

He started to massage one breast while licking the other nipple. He had me moaning by this time. I had stopped laughing. My breasts were extremely sensitive. I was suddenly turned on more than I think that I had ever been!

I found myself arching my back up off of the bed trying to get more of my breasts into his glorious mouth. He continued to go back and forth from one to the other breast. He finally started to move up my body.

He made sure to keep his body off of my stomach. He kissed his way up my body, making sure to kiss the mark he gave me. He kissed me more passionately than he ever had.

He kissed my face making his way to my ear. Once he got there, he leaned over and whispered, "Darlin', I have never been this turned on in my life. Something about the thought of me getting you pregnant, and you're carrying my baby turns me on so fucking much. First, I'm going to taste you, then. I will make love to you until the family gets back. I'm not letting you out of bed."

He had me about to cum, so I decided to play dirty. He still had his pants on. I moved my right leg so that it was between his. Then I moved my leg up and down while growling at him. Yeah, I was fucking growling!

I then started to lick his face, while moaning/growling. Then I moved to his ear and told him," Major. I want you to take your fucking pants off. Then, I want to suck your cock in my mouth. I want to lick and suck on your cock until you cum, hard."

My body was moving, thrashing with the lust I was feeling. He was rubbing, licking and kissing everywhere. I pressed my leg into his erection hard. When I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to me for a kiss, I sent him all of the lust I was feeling!

He had started to move his hips in time with my leg. I could tell he was close, "Baby. I need to taste you, but I'm not sure I'm going to last long enough. I'm about to cum. You have me so fucking wound up," he panted.

Then he moved his hand down to my pussy. As soon as his fingers touched me, I lost it! I came and hard. I had brought my knee up at the same time, and he came in his pants!

He was yelling my name. After we came down, I told him that would have been nice if he was naked. I blinked and he was naked. He wanted to taste me, but I told him that I wanted him inside of me now!

He had me put my legs around his waist, and then he rolled us over so that I was on my side. The leg that was under him was nestled above his hip so that he wasn't actually pressing on the leg. When he was sure that I was comfortable he entered me.

We kept up a steady pace. I was having one orgasm after another. They were almost back to back now. In this position, Jasper was able to really play with my breasts, and kiss me without having to bend down.

He was continuing to keep the same pace until I told him, "harder baby, faster!"

He did as asked and I started to really come unglued. I was moving my own hips in sync with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. I found that if I pulled away from him slightly I could actually reach his balls, from behind me.

He reached down and started to play with my clit. I knew neither one of us would last much longer. He was growling loudly when I grabbed his balls hard and started to squeeze and pull them.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum. You are so fucking tight," he grunted out.

Then we both exploded. We both came hard, and long. I started to feel the same thing as we did the night we actually bonded. It felt as if electricity was starting where we were joined intimately, then flow into my body and then out and into his body.

It felt like our souls touched again! It was amazing, and mind blowing at the same time. Once the sensation of our souls touching was felt, we both came again, even harder.

It took us several minutes for us to come down. Jasper gently rolled away and off of my leg. He kissed me for several minutes before telling me to rest. He had asked me if I was alright before pulling me close to him to sleep.

I was exhausted so it took me no time to fall asleep. It also took me no time to start to dream. I was standing in a field and across the field stood Jasper. To the side of us stood a very beautiful female. Her hair was a beautiful shade of golden blonde, curly, and hung down to her waist. She was a vampire.

On the other side of us stood Maria. I noticed that I was pregnant in this dream. I watched as the beautiful vampire walked straight to Maria. They touched each other's hands, and then the vampire turned and both her and Maria turned their faces to Jasper.

Jasper then started to walk towards both of them. Right before he got to them, I ran and grabbed his arm. He stopped, looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. He never said a word, just shook his head no and then pulled away from me.

Suddenly, I saw my mother walk across the field. She stopped when she got to me. She leaned in and told me, "Remember my letter baby, remember my words." Then she was gone.

Jasper continued walking towards Maria. When he got to her, he grabbed her and gave her a searing kiss. He then started to kiss down her neck. I started screaming, "No. You don't love her. You love me."

Then he turned to face me. Maria whispered something in his ear, and he started towards me. When I looked into his eyes, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was going to kill me and our unborn child. Just as he reached out to grab me, I screamed.

**Jasper POV**

As I lie here holding my beautiful angel while she sleeps, I knew that I was the luckiest fucker ever! She is so fucking beautiful, and she is all mine! She had gotten even more beautiful, since we found out, she was carrying my baby.

I know that I fucked up when I panicked and told her to abort the baby. Then when I heard the heartbeat, I can't believe that I was actually considering having my baby killed.

I don't understand how my angel could forgive me for being a monster for wanting to kill my baby. She did, and that is all that matters. The heartbeat made me realize just how lucky I am.

After killing thousands, now I was giving life. Yet, now with the change in Bella's skin I'm worried. With Carlisle not being able to do a c-section, I can only hope that if the baby does rip its way out, they can keep her alive long enough for the venom to work.

Then again, Carlisle did say that she could possibly go into labor and deliver the baby normally. That would be the best way. I will have to ask Ethan about what takes place during the labor and birth. I have no clue, and he did say that he was there when Bella was born.

I still can't believe that she had me so fucking turned on that I actually came in my pants! That was totally her fault. Yeah, she has that effect on me. If Emmett were to ever find out, well I would hear about it for the rest of eternity.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Bella's emotions. I could tell that she was dreaming. Her emotions were going from one extreme to another. Awe, then some fear, then love. After that there was fear mixed with heartbreak.

Suddenly, she let out a scream that if I had been human she would have burst my eardrums. Then she shot straight up. When she looked at me, her eyes got wide with fear, and she jumped away from me.

I went to reach out for her, and she backed away even more. She was terrified of me. I froze and decided to give her a minute to calm down, "Bella, what's wrong baby? I'm not going to hurt you baby. It was just a dream," I told her softly.

After a minute she spoke, "It was just a dream? It seemed so real." I could feel that she was starting to calm down some, but there was still fear there. I asked her if she wanted me to help calm her down.

She told me yeah, so I sent her some calming vibes. She relaxed enough to let me take her in my arms. I placed her back on the bed, then I sat in the middle and pulled her into my lap. I started to rub her back gently.

After she had calmed down a lot more I asked her what her dream was about. I needed to know why she was so fucking afraid of me when she first woke up. She started crying and telling me how so very sorry she was for reacting the way she did towards me.

She told me what her dream was about, I understand why she would wake frightened of me! In her dream, I was about to kill her. I asked her if she thought that I would actually ever try to kill her. She said no, that she knew I would never hurt her.

She told me that the dream seemed to be so real that when she woke up, she wasn't sure if she had been dreaming. I told her she needed to try to get some more rest, but she was afraid to go back to sleep. I told her that I would help her.

After tucking her back in, I sent her some lethargy until she was asleep. There was so much fucking shit going on and now this dream. I just wanted to take her and run. I wasn't sure just how much more she could handle, and that scared the fucking shit out of me.

I buried my face in her neck and just cuddled with her. I needed to calm down, and she was the only one that could calm me. I heard the family come in. I half expected at least Carlisle to come and check on her, but he didn't.

I needed to talk to Ethan about if she goes into labor, and I needed to talk to the rest about getting Maria here so we could deal with her fucking ass. I could tell that I must have started to project again. Bella was starting to toss and whimper.

I got my emotions checked and thought of the perfect thing to calm me down. I moved down gently without waking her up and lightly put my ear to her stomach. I wanted to hear my baby's heartbeat again. I could hear it without touching Bella, but the act seemed so intimate. Almost like it was just me and my child.

I had heard Ethan say something about talking to the baby while in the mother's womb. So, I decided to talk to my baby. I introduced myself, telling the baby that I was his, or her daddy, and that I couldn't wait to meet them in person!

I started telling the baby how much he or she was loved already. I started to tell the baby about the aunts and uncles that were waiting to meet them too! I didn't realize that I had woken Bella up.

I felt her reach down to run her fingers through my hair, "Jasper Whitlock, are you talking to my stomach," she asked?

"No, I'm talking to the baby! Now be quiet so I can hear him or her," I told her.

She started to giggle again. I didn't care; me and my baby were getting to know one another! She continued to giggle while trying to ask,", Please don't tell me that you actually expect to hear the baby talking back to you?"

"I'm telling you that we are getting to know one another, now be quiet and let me have my time with my baby," I smirked at her.

She started to laugh, then she remembered the question she had asked me, and I never answered her, "By the way, the way Mr. Whitlock. You never answered me last night. You ah. . .distracted me. Now, what were you checking out last night," she asked me?

"I was checking to see if you were smooth, like I told you," I said innocently.

She looked at me for about thirty seconds then said, "Well, was I? If you want you can check again?"

When I told her we couldn't that the family was back she flipped. She couldn't believe that we had been talking and the family could hear everything. She was blushing!

She said that she needed to get up and have her human moment. I told her to hurry, that I wanted a few more minutes with my baby before getting up for the day.

She got up and quickly did what she needed to do. When she came back, I made her lie on her back so I could listen to the baby. I put my ear back on her stomach. That was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. There was only one thing that would make listening to the heartbeat pale in comparison. Hearing my child's voice call me daddy!

I had laid there for several minutes just listening when something changed. At first I thought I was mistaken. I had to be. I continued to listen to see if anything changed, it didn't. I yelled for Carlisle to come in.

He was there in a flash. Bella was asking me what was wrong. I told her to just wait until Carlisle could confirm or deny what I thought I was hearing. Then I told him to listen and tell me if I was hearing things.

Bella was starting to panic. Carlisle moved closer to her stomach and then listened. After the longest minute of my life, he smiled and stood up. By this time, the family had made their way into the room.

I looked up at Bella, and she was almost in tears thinking the worst. I just smiled at her. Carlisle told everyone to listen closely, without coming closer.

"Jasper, please, tell me what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby," she asked?

"No, not a thing. It's just that well, we can hear two heartbeats. We are having twins," I told her excitedly!

With that she passed out.

**Marco POV**

It was time to call Maria and give her the latest update. I have decided that I need to find out from Maria where I would stand after getting the Major back to her. I have been loyal to her for many years now.

I have been even more loyal than the Major ever was. Shit, he left her without even saying good bye. What kind of shit is that? After all she fucking did for him, and he repays her by running away.

I was going to see if she would let me help the Major, be an equal, if I brought her the human female she seemed to want so badly. I'm not sure what I will do if she says no.

I know that she wants the human girl as much, if not more so that she wants the Major. I know that she is the only human that has gotten away from Maria. I also know exactly what happened the night that she met this human girl.

I was one of the ones that helped to kill the two that were trying to keep information about the Major to themselves. I really wanted the girl, then, but none of us could get near her. She had some kind of shield up.

I hadn't seen the girl yet, but I could smell that she was here. The problem was getting to her. They never left her alone. Another thing that I needed to know was if my bringing the girl to Maria would help to secure my position, what did I want to do?

I really wanted to stay with her, but if I'm losing everything that I have gained by staying with Maria, I might have to change my plans. I know that I could never go back to just being a soldier in her army, not after being in charge of her army.

With that I call her, 'Mistress, as ordered I'm calling with a report. Nothing has changed since my last report. I still have not seen the human girl. She is here. Her scent is too strong. She is well protected."

"The Volturi, have you seen them," she asks?

"No, Mistress, but then it is impossible to see into the house they stay in. The windows are all covered with heavy curtains. I listen to what is going on, when I can. I have to keep my distance at times so that I'm not seen," I told her.

"I continued," Mistress, may I ask a question of you? It concerns my continuing to train the newborns."

"What about it? Once the Major is back he will be training the newborns. You will have to move aside as he has no need for an assistant. He may allow you to be in charge of killing the ones that are no longer useful. Do you have a problem with this," she asks me?

"Of course not Mistress, I was simply curious. Would bringing you the human girl, earn me a higher position? I have needed to know, since it will be at a great risk to me to get to her," I said.

"Do not concern yourself with the human girl. When I come to get the Major, then he and I will take care of the girl ourselves," she told me.

She went on, "All you need to be concerned about is finding a camp that can be protected until we are ready to strike. There will be no need to make an army. My plans have changed."

"You have no need for an army, Mistress," I asked?

"No, with the ones I am bringing, I will have the one I want eating out of my hand. Just find us a camp, and keep watch over the ones there," she told me.

"I will contact you when I'm on my way there. Wait until you hear from me before making a move," she said, hanging up.

Now I knew exactly what I needed to do. I went to where Lucian was watching the house. I told him that there were some errands that I needed to run, and that I would be back in a couple of days. Maria wouldn't be heading here at least for a few more days.

I would have to be quick. If I knew exactly when the bitch would be coming then I would know how much time I had to get this done. It would take me at least four or five days to get everything ready.

That bitch was cutting me out. After all that I have done for her, she was fucking cutting me out! Well, I wonder how she will feel when she gets to the house and finds out that not only is the girl gone. She will find her precious Major dead!

After it's all been done, then I will have Lucian come with me. He will mask my scent and that fucking bitch will never find me. It will serve her right, showing up and finding that the whole coven has been ripped to pieces and burned.

I will leave just enough of the Major so that she will know that he is dead. Maybe, I'll leave his head and burn the rest of his body. That is what she deserves. I can't believe that she would just forget all of the things that I have done for her. Fucking bitch, she'll suffer if it's the last thing I do.

**Maria POV**

After speaking with Marco, I realize that he can't be trusted. My experience tells me that when a vampire starts to question their status in my army, they become dangerous.

I will just have to kill him when I see him. In the meantime, I need to get ready. I didn't tell him, but my secret weapons are now ready. They are trained, and will do as I ask of them!

I know the plan that I have for getting the Major, back into my arms. It will work. By this time next week, he will be in my arms, and back in my bed.

I have had my secret weapon use the power they have in different ways. Each time I then control the vampire it was used on. It hasn't failed, not once. I am excited now.

I find one of the soldiers that help keep the newborns in line and tell him to gather the few that will accompany me to where the Major is that we will be leaving soon.

With that I go into my living quarters and get ready to go and reclaim my mate. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It will help me to know if I'm doing a good enough job or not. Also, I posted this chapter early because I will have a heavy work load for the next five days, starting Wed. on Sat. they have me working 13 hours. I will be starting the next chapter later tonight, but I need to let everyone know that it could be a week or more before it's actually posted. It depends on if I can get it done before I'm done working. I truly hate to make everyone wait so long for the next chapter, but I will not rush it as I want it to be good so the readers will enjoy it more. I will do my best to get it done as quickly as possible. If I don't then please forgive me ahead of time. I truly love all of my readers and it means so much to me to know that my story is loved by you guys. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. Again I love you guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Ok I have some good news and some very bad news. I will put the good news at the bottom. First of all, I want to let everyone know that this chapter could have a lot errors in it. I no longer have a beta. she has stopped writing and being a beta for anyone. Some people thought that my story had way too many grammar errors as well as punctuation errors and actually told me I needed a beta. One person apparently got so pissed off at the errors in my story they stopped reading. I'm am not perfect, I tried to check for spelling, my beta was a very good one. The problem is she was also only human and makes mistakes. So, now I have no beta and no clue as to what to do. I hate that people want to pick at a story because of shit that to me is stupid. I have read many stories that had major spelling, and even sentences that were off. I read them because the plot was interesting not because it was perfect. So, now the chapters may get worse. I don't even know if this chapter is any good, so please let me know. There is a small lemon in this chapter. At this point I'm not even sure if I want to continue this story, but I will try to do my best for those who love the story in spite of errors.  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I was confused. What happened? Wait, I passed out I think. I looked up to see Jasper's very concerned face,"Baby, are you alright,"he asked?

"Yeah, I think so,"I told him.

Then I noticed that Carlisle was also there. He was checking my heart rate, and blood pressure. After making sure that I was alright, he let me sit up. Jasper made me go slow.

I looked at Jasper and he was beaming, it was then I remember him saying that we were going to have twins. I just had to ask if it was true. Of course it was. The whole family was in the room, with the exception of Edward and Alice.

They were still out listening and watching the scout. The thought of Alice finding out I was having twins kind of scared me. I knew she was excited about the baby, and shopping. Ugh! Now it would be double shopping! This wasn't going to be good for me. At all.

Carlisle told me that I would probably double on everything. Everything included, weight, blood, food, and size. He told me that because I was small to begin with that it was possible that the last few weeks could mean bed rest for me.

I didn't like the sound of that, but if meant a better chance of the babies coming when they were supposed to instead of being early. Well, I would have to do it. I was already bigger than I normally would have been, but I wasn't uncomfortable yet. I could still fit into a couple of my pants, well, I did have to leave them undone, and below my belly.

Jasper was rubbing my belly and talking to the babies. I had a feeling that this was going to be a regular routine for him. Of course I didn't mind, I wanted him to try to bond with them while still inside me. I knew that if they heard certain voices while still in the womb, they would recognize them after birth.

Rose brought me some blood and I drank it down greedily. I was wanting more and she ended up bringing me four cups. I wasn't really hungry for food, but I did need to have a human moment.

After coming out, Jasper told me that before I got any bigger I needed to let the scout see me. Esme put some very large potted plants out on the balcony. The idea was for me to stand out on the balcony but in front of the plants. They would cover my stomach so that he wouldn't be able to tell that I was pregnant.

Jasper sent Edward a text to make sure the scout was there. After Jasper got a text back that he was, I went outside on the balcony. Edward had told Jasper that Marco seemed to be about to betray Maria but he couldn't get any clear details as to what he was going to do.

One thing he did know was that Marco was very angry with her. He was about to leave, that much he could tell from his thoughts. I just hope that he would stop when he saw me. We needed him to see me hoping that would cause Maria to come sooner rather than later.

Once out on the balcony Esme, Rose, and Char came out to join me. While I knew that they wanted to talk about the babies and what would be needed we couldn't. Peter and Jasper wanted us to talk like we weren't worried about what Maria was going to do.

So I started telling them about my childhood. Growing up with a vampire caring for a human gave me tons of funny stories. Then, I told them what my dream was for my life. Of course they went along with what I was saying.

The one thing that I had been really afraid of was having one of my mood swings while outside. Jasper had told me that he was going to be sending me nothing but calm while talking. I have to admit, I was worried that I would say the wrong thing, so the calm I was receiving from Jasper was really helping me.

We stayed out there for a couple of hours. It really was a nice day and I was enjoying being able to be outside if only for a short time. Peter, Emmett, Carlisle, Ethan, and Jasper went outside to practice some of the fighting maneuvers. It needed to look like they were actually weaker than they were.

They were actually pretending to be "bad" at fighting. I knew that Peter, Ethan, and Jasper could all hold their own in a fight with newborns. We needed to look like sitting ducks so to speak.

The weaker we appeared to be, the fewer soldiers Maria would bring. At least that is what we were hoping for. We knew that because of the distance between us and Maria she couldn't bring most of her army. The ones she did bring would all be seasoned fighters.

The problem was I couldn't seem to get past the deal with the two unknown vampires. Even though I didn't know what their gifts were, or even if they were male or female or both, there was just something about them that made me very uneasy.

Something was telling me that they were extremely dangerous. Maybe even more so than Maria. I had already been told that I would be staying in the house with Alice and at least one other vampire. It would probably be Lucian as he could mask my scent so that on one could find me that easily.

Everyone had agreed that no matter what, the babies and I were to be protected even at the cost of lives. I didn't like it, but I needed my babies safe from Maria. One thing I was sure of that there wasn't one single member of the family that wouldn't fight to the death to protect us.

I hated that someone could get hurt or killed. There had already been a great loss to me because of this fucking bitch. I could only pray and hope that after it was all over, everyone that I loved would still be here.

Before I went outside I did tell Jasper, Ethan, and Peter about what I was feeling. I could be wrong, but something about the way Peter was acting. It was almost as if he was feeling the same thing. Whatever it was, he was I guess the closest word would be nervous, maybe even scared.

I knew that they weren't telling me some stuff, they didn't want to worry me any more than I already was. The problem with that was that I didn't know if what they weren't telling me had anything to do with what I was feeling.

I wasn't completely honest with Jasper. I told him that I was feeling threatened by the unknown vampires, I just didn't tell him how. It felt like I was going to lose Jasper. Strangely, I felt no fear about my babies being hurt, just that I would lose my husband to Maria.

I knew that I needed to decide now how I would handle that if it did happen. My instincts have never been wrong, ever. I knew that I needed to confide in someone, but who?

It didn't take me but a minute to figure out that if my instincts were right then I would need someone who would do their damnedest to try to stop Jasper from going back to her. There were only three people that I knew could possibly go up against Maria and keep her from sinking her fangs back into Jasper. One of them seemed to already know that something was going to happen.

Jasper of course knew that I wasn't "feeling" right. I knew that he could feel what I was feeling, but I also knew that if I used my shield he would really get upset. After about thirty minutes of him asking me to tell him what was wrong he asked if everyone could leave so that he could talk to me in private.

When we were alone he asked me,"Darlin', I know that something is really bothering you. Please tell me what it is. I promise that whatever it is we can work it out."

He had taken me to our room and we were sitting on the bed. He sat behind me and I was between his legs with my back against his chest. He was rubbing my belly, waiting for me to answer his question. He seemed to know that I could talk to him better in this position.

I decided that it would be best if I just told him everything. I was really going to do my best to not cry. It seems like that is all I have been doing since I found out I was pregnant! Of course it didn't work.

The tears were falling before I could even start talking. He sent me some calm and when I was more in control I started,"I'm sorry Jasper, I just can't seem to control the crying."

He laughed lightly,"Baby, from what I understand, that's what most pregnant women go through. Now please tell me what has you so upset. I know that there is way too much shit going on right now. I also know that there is something that has you terrified more so than ever before."

"I don't know if I can really explain it. I feel like I'm going to lose you. I have heard that there is a bond that occurs between a sire and the one that they have bitten. If that's true then maybe she can get you to come back to her,"I told him.

"Baby, it is true that there is a bond that often does happen between a sire and the vampire they created. There is one bond that is much stronger than that one. The bond of mates is unbreakable, even over that of a sire. Do you understand what I'm saying,"he asked me?

"I think you are saying that the bond you and I share is stronger than that of the bond you have with Maria,"I said quietly.

"Had, darlin'. That bond was broken a very long time ago. That kind of bond is very easily broken. That's how the four of us were able to get away from her. Even then it had been broken long before any of us ran,"he said.

He went on,"Baby please tell me that you believe me when I tell you that there is nothing Maria can say or do to get me to go back to her. Especially now. You are pregnant with my babies, I love them and I love you. I don't deserve either you or our babies. I have done too much fucking evil. For some reason, fate or God has decided to give me this awesome chance of being a part of bringing not one but two new lives into the world. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Maria fuck this up."

"What if she can use me to make you do what she wants? What if she can get to me and threaten the babies? How would you be able to not do what she asks of you,"I asked?

"If that were to happen, then I would probably do what she wanted within boundaries. I would only do it until I or someone else could get the upper hand. I don't expect that to happen, you have your shield and no one can get past it. Peter, Ethan and Char would do their damn-est to make sure nothing like that would happen,"he said sounding sure.

"What if. . .what if she wanted you to you know kiss her and have sex with her? How would you get out of that,"I really needed to know.

"It wouldn't happen. I would let her know that there would never be any sex or even kisses. Even though I could probably get her to think that there would be, then rip her fucking ass apart before her lips even touched mine,"he said smugly.

"Baby, know this. Peter and Ethan will always have my back and yours. Nothing like that will happen. We need to tell them what your are feeling. If they know what you feel, they can watch to make sure the bitch can't get to you,"he told me.

"I'm going to call Peter and have him come back. We need to get all the information we have put together and then make plans. I have a feeling that Peter knows something he's not telling anyone,"he continued.

Jasper took his phone and called Peter. He told him to come to the house first, that they needed to talk. He then called Carlisle and told him to have everyone back to the house in half an hour for a meeting.

When Peter got there he knocked on the door and I could tell that he seemed, uncomfortable. I had never seen him acting like this. Of course, we had never had trouble of this magnitude either. He had been quiet for a couple of days now and that is not like Peter to be quiet.

Jasper apparently felt something from Peter,"Is there something that you would like to share with us Peter?"

Peter just stood there for a minute looking between the two of us. Finally, he spoke,"I'm not sure. I know what I'm feelin', but it just doesn't make any sense. If it wasn't for the fact that I have never been wrong, I would just ignore it."

He then told us about his feeling like someone in the family would betray us, and hurt or maybe even kill someone else in the family. He went on to tell us that it was someone who was trusted and loved by everyone else. He was right, it didn't make any sense at all.

We were interrupted by Peter's phone ringing. Edward said that something had changed concerning Marco. He had left, after watching me for the whole time I had been outside.

He told Edward to come back to the house and we would have the meeting. Something that Edward said to Peter had both him and Jasper growling. I had a feeling that it wasn't good at all.

Jasper and I went down to wait for everyone in the living room. Within a couple of minutes everyone was there. Even Lucian was there and he was acting strange.

**Marco POV**

Just as I was about to turn to leave, I saw the human girl come out on the balcony. There were three female vampires with her. This is the human that Maria wanted to kill? I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She is exquisite, her beauty is beyond breathtaking!

I had never seen a human that was so comfortable with vampires before. All of the humans that I knew had been around vampires were either food, or about to be turned. None of them were comfortable, they were full of fear.

Surely this isn't the same girl that was there when Maria and I killed the couple that was keeping information about the Major to themselves. It had to be though. She has the same color of hair, same eyes.

She had grown up, and she was beautiful. I wanted her. I didn't want her blood. I wanted her body. I remember that she had some kind of shield, we couldn't get to her. We made sure that she saw us rip the couple apart, slowly.

Later, Maria said that we could use her to find the Major. It took years, but she did lead us to him. I don't understand how they can be so close to her without wanting to drain her. Lucian did say something about all of them drinking from animals instead of humans.

He told me that even the Major was now an animal drinker. I guess that Maria was right about one thing, the Major had been brainwashed. The thing is that there is something about this girl, she is different somehow.

She would make the most beautiful vampire. I could change her, I have changed many others. With her by my side, no one could touch us. Even the fucking Major couldn't touch me!

Of course, I don't plan on him being alive much longer. I need to try to figure out how I can get to the human while making sure that everyone else is destroyed before Maria gets here.

One thing is for sure, I will have the girl. With that I turn and leave. I need to think. I need to start preparations for destroying, the Major and his coven. They will never know what hit them!

**Jasper POV**

After everyone was settled we decided to go around and find out what everyone knew or in the case of Peter and Bella, what they were feeling. It had been decided that we should include even their feelings. Not the normal emotional stuff, what their instincts were telling them.

We let Peter go first. He explained what his "knower" was telling him. Bella went next, telling about her feelings of losing me. I told everyone at the beginning that no ones "feelings" would be insignificant. Everything would be taken into account.

Edward went next. He told how Marco was very upset about the fact that once Maria had Jasper back in her clutches so to speak, he would no longer be useful to her. He had worked it out in his mind to betray Maria by killing those that Maria wanted. With one exception.

Edward had seen in his mind when he saw Bella, he wanted her. He wanted to take her and turn her. He wanted to use her ability to help him get what he wanted which was power, as well as payback for Maria because he felt she was just using him.

Unfortunately, he hadn't made a detailed plan. Edward could only see what was in his mind at the time. He saw too many things to be able to tell exactly what Marco was planning.

Alice of course couldn't see anything, he hadn't made any concrete decisions yet. We hoped that if and when he did that Alice would be able to see them.

Lucian said that Marco was so sure that he was still working for Maria that he wouldn't tell him anything. He couldn't ask him without Marco getting suspicious. All we could do was wait and see what would happen.

It didn't make us feel any better of course. We had no idea of who, what, where or when anything would happen. With Bella being human, and pregnant, it made us all nervous.

We needed to decide if we should have Lucian call Maria and tell her of Marco's betrayal. If we did, it could distract her enough to ruin any plans she had of getting the Major back. Then again, his betrayal without her knowing about it, could effectively ruin her plans.

If I knew Maria as well as I thought I did, she might already suspect he was going to betray her. If he questioned her at all, especially about his position in her army after getting me back, she would have him killed. Anyone who questioned her was always killed, instantly.

Lucian did tell us that when Marco called her with his last report he did it while he was gone hunting. He had told him that much. He did say that Maria said that it would be at least another week before she would come here.

I didn't buy that for a second. Maria always liked making last minute changes to plans. It always kept me on my toes, and the enemy was almost always surprised. That's what always made her so dangerous. She loved to make the enemy feel like she had changed her mind, only to strike when their guard was down.

It was decided that Lucian was to continue to patrol the woods. He could mask our scents, while keeping an eye out for either Marco or Maria. That way, if Maria did come through the woods she wouldn't be able to track us to the house. She knew the general location of the house, just not the exact location.

Lucian was going to stay further out, and completely circle the house. Some of the others would patrol closer around the house, just in case someone slipped through. This way, there would be no scents to follow, until you got past the line that Lucian was following.

Peter and Char had already started to do some training with the other family members. Ethan had also joined them. While we wanted Marco to think that we were no longer the fierce skilled fighters we had been. We needed to try to train the others, moves, that would help in hand to hand combat.

I would be staying right by Bella. There would be two other vampires close by at all times. If she had to have a human moment and the bathroom had a window, I would be with her. The only time I would leave her side was to go hunting.

Everyone would go hunting, everyday. We needed everyone to be full, and strong. We would hunt in shifts, taking only an hour, and no one went alone. Peter and Char were making their sacrifice, of drinking only from animals for now.

With these plans, we broke up the meeting. It would be everyone either training, hunting or staying close to us. We couldn't take the chance of training outside. So, we emptied the basement of everything and did the training there.

It was harder, because of the limited space. It would be better in the long run, everyone could learn maneuvers that would work against newborns while in a tightly enclosed space. That meant they had to learn this stuff, learning how to use the small space to their benefit.

Peter, Char, and Ethan would of course play the part of the newborns. Since they all had experience with them, they knew how to act like them. Of course I had taught different family members some of the fighting techniques that I knew, but it really was only something to pass the time away.

Bella had started to take naps during the day. She was drinking blood, about two cups every four hours or so. Sometimes, she would have a cup with her food. She was starting to show signs of stress, her blood pressure had gone up again and was staying up.

Carlisle suggested that I spend time with just her and I in our room. I would do things for her to try to help her relax without using my ability. Rubbing her back, her belly. Letting her soak in the jacuzzi.

He said that we could make love, since the scout was gone. I knew that Bella wouldn't be comfortable in a house full of vampires, and since they could no longer all leave we would just have to wait.

I know that was part of her problem, she was horny as hell. She would let me know just how much every night. She would rub herself up against me until I would remind her that the house was full of vampires.

She would calm down after that. After her taking a relaxing bath, we would snuggle in the bed. I would rest my ear on her belly which was growing almost daily. She would laugh at me until she was relaxed enough to fall asleep.

I loved listening to the tiny heartbeats of our babies. I would talk to them, all night long! I would tell them all about different family members that they would be meeting when they came into the world. I would tell them about how I felt the first time I saw their momma, and how much I loved her. I told them how special she is, but I think they already knew that.

Sometimes I could picture them in my beautiful wife's belly listening to me talk to them. I made sure to send them the love I felt for them. I don't know if they could feel it or not. I sent just a tiny bit I didn't want to overwhelm them. I also made sure to tell them that everyone else loved them too.

Emmett got a big kick out of listening to me talk to them. The problem was he started to talk to them too! When he was around he would bend down so that his face was right at Bella's belly and he would tell them he was their uncle Emmett, and he couldn't wait to start teaching them shit! His exact words!

Esme had to get on to him almost daily now. Bella and I were loving every minute of it! It actually helped with the tension we were feeling, we could actually pretend that everything was alright.

It had been three nights since Bella and I had been alone and I think that she had reached her snapping point. Carlisle wanted to check her stomach and vital signs. He had sat down next to her on the couch, and when he reached down to touch her stomach she pulled away from him.

She told him not to fucking touch her. She was tired of having everyone fucking touching her. I made the mistake of trying to calm her down. I reached out to put my arm around her and she glared at me!

Next thing I knew I was across the room! She had used her shield to throw me away from her. She jumped up and started screaming,"I said don't fucking touch me. That means DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

With that she then ran upstairs, in tears. I just sat there on my ass not sure of what to do. Emmett being Emmett just had to say something to lighten the mood,"Remind me to never get her pissed at me. Remind me why its not a good idea to cheat when I play with her."

I got up and asked Carlisle what to do. He told me to let her cool down some before trying to approach her. He told me to wait until I felt she had calmed down. I then let him know that her shield was up and I couldn't feel her emotions.

It was a minute later when we heard her voice very softly telling us how sorry she was. I was up there before she could finish talking. I had her in my arms and she was sobbing and telling me how sorry she was.

I told her there was nothing to be sorry for, she was just acting out what she was feeling and wasn't going to let anyone get away with doing something she didn't want them to do even if it was me!

Then I told her how _hot_ she was when she was standing up for herself. That did it. She was on me, she actually was able to rip the clothes off of my body. Then she ripped her own clothes off, and proceeded to kiss me and lick me where ever she could reach.

I gently reminded her that there were vampires in the house. She told me she didn't fucking care anymore as long as she could have her way with me. Who am I to argue with that?

She moved her body so that she could put her hot little mouth on my cock. She kissed, licked, and sucked until I couldn't take it anymore and came in her mouth!

I quickly pulled her up so that I could kiss her. Then I kissed all the way down her body. I made sure that I was paying plenty of attention to her breasts. They had gotten larger and were really sensitive. I was going to taste her, but because her breasts were so sensitive, when I put my hand on her pussy to start rubbing her clit, she came, hard.

Then she demanded that I fuck her. She didn't want gentle, she wanted me to fuck her hard and fast! I wasn't too sure if I should go as hard as she seemed to want me to. I figured that I would go a little harder and let her guide me as to going harder than I was.

I ended up going a lot harder than I ever had with her, but not nearly as hard as I could if she was a full vampire. She wanted me to fuck her from behind. She got on her hands and knees, lowered her top half so that her bottom was really sticking up in the air.

I wasn't about to tell her no. I was so fucking turned on by what she was doing, and the way she was acting. When I told her I was about to cum, she yelled at me "Not yet, I need more!"

She did that at least three times before I told her I couldn't wait anymore. She told me that I could cum, but I wasn't finished yet! I was to stay put until I could go again.

We did this for an hour! I would go until she told me I could cum, then I had to stay until I was ready to go again. When we did the last round, she collapsed completely exhausted. She was asleep instantly.

I knew that the whole family heard everything. She didn't try to stay quiet, as a matter of fact she was extremely loud. I just hope that she wouldn't regret it come morning time. I myself had loved seeing her like this. She was very aggressive, giving what she wanted and taking what she wanted. I could only hope to see more of this side of her. I fucking loved it!

When she woke up this morning she was very quiet. While there was a touch of embarrassment, there was mostly happiness, and satisfaction. I had spent the time with her sleeping talking to our babies as usual.

She got up and took a hot shower and got dressed. After we were both ready we went downstairs. I figured that Emmett was going to rag on her about what we did last night. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

When we got downstairs the first thing we saw were Emmett and Peter both standing there with shit eating grins on their faces. Before they could even open their mouths Bella went up to the both of them,"If either of you say one fucking word, I will show you just how pissed I can get. Would either of you like to find out?"

They both shook their heads no and raised their hands up in surrender. Esme was looking at her,"Sorry Esme for the language. They were about to piss me off!"

Esme told her it wasn't a problem. She then had Bella sit down and she put a huge plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast, with a glass of orange juice as well as a glass of milk. She also gave her two cups of blood. I just couldn't figure out how she could eat all of that fucking shit.

She ate every fucking bite. Including the orange juice, milk and the blood. I knew that she needed to eat extra food for the babies. I think that it was the fact that she was wasting the good taste of blood by eating food with it. It was just fucking gross!

Now it was time for Carlisle to examine her. I think that Carlisle was actually a little nervous about approaching her after what happened the night before. I took her on up to the exam room. She laid down on the table.

I of course put my head on her belly. I needed my time with my babies. I had to move when Carlisle had to measure her stomach. She seemed to be gaining about a week for every few days.

I put my head back on her stomach, I wasn't done talking to them. I had my hands on her stomach, when I felt something like a fluttering that went across her belly. It seems that the babies were starting to move around so they could be felt moving.

Over the next couple of days we realized that the babies seemed to know when I was touching their momma's belly. Every time I put my hands on her, they would kick right into my hands. If I moved my hands they would follow them.

They would also start moving when they heard my voice. They would follow the sound, it was like they knew where it was coming from. The idea that they knew that I was their daddy, made me almost insufferable with pride. You would have thought that I had invented the idea of babies!

No one could understand, these tiny lives came from me. It was my love for their momma and her love for me that helped us create them. Unfortunately it was the love and pride for my babies that caused my beautiful wife stress one day.

It was after she had finished her lunch. She wanted to lie down and take a short nap. I went up to the bedroom with her. After she laid down, I put my ear to her belly. I started to talk to my babies.

The next thing I knew she was crying hard. She accused me of loving the babies more than her. She told me that I paid more attention to her stomach, than I did to her.

I did my best to assure her that I loved her even more today than I did the day we got married. I finally got her convinced that I loved her, then she told me that I didn't love the babies. I could tell I would never win, no matter what.

After she woke up from her short nap she wanted to spend some time with the ones that were staying at the house. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Peter and Char were at the house. The rest were patrolling.

Marco had come back, but it would only be for a few minutes. He would watch the house for a few minutes, then he would disappear again. Edward and Emmett had wanted to follow Marco. Peter said that we needed to stay close to the house, that whatever was going to happen would be happening within the next couple of days!

It had been a week since he had left the first time. Edward had still been unable to find out what his plan was. He did see something about newborns in his thoughts but couldn't see anything concrete yet.

Bella wanted to play some games. Not just video games either. Emmett could cheat at the video games but not with all of the board games. So we spent the rest of the afternoon playing different board games.

We played Monopoly, and Scrabble. No matter what Emmett just couldn't seem to figure out how to cheat. As I looked back I now wish that we had been doing more training and less playing games.

Bella ate a early dinner. After that she went upstairs to shower, and get ready for bed. She feel asleep fast. She started to have nightmares almost immediately. She was having the same dream she had had before. The one with the strange vampires as well as Maria.

I hated that Maria was now causing her to lose sleep on top of everything else she had already lost, because of this fucking bitch. She hardly slept at all. When she finally got up for the day, she was very unsettled.

She told me that she felt like all hell was about to break loose. We had Lucian call Maria and try to find out if she knew when she would be coming. This time though we would all be listening. I could detect things that Maria was saying without her actually saying them.

Lucian told Maria that he was calling because Marco was disappearing for long periods of time. He wanted to know if her plans had changed. She told him that she was planning on coming down here the following week.

I could tell that the fucking bitch was lying. He tried to get more details from her but she wasn't telling him. She asked if he knew where Marco was going, and why. It's the one thing that he was honestly able to tell her the truth.

Right after he hung with her, my phone rang. It was Peter. He told me that we needed for every vampire there to get out to one of the clearings close to the house. Fucking trouble was heading straight for us. Peter did say for Bella to stay in the house, with her shield up.

He also suggested her having plenty of blood for her to drink close enough that she wouldn't have to move very far to get to it. I told him that I couldn't leave her alone. He said if I didn't there wouldn't be a family anymore.

I told her to put her shield up and not let it down until I told her it was safe. I made sure that she had several bags of blood within her reach. This would be in case she had to keep it up for a long time.

I could tell she was scared. She was begging me to stay with her. She wasn't afraid for herself, she was terrified that she would lose me. After promising her that I would be back, I ran towards the trouble and what I hoped would be the beginning of the end for Maria.

**Maria POV**

I knew that I couldn't trust Marco. I knew as soon as he started to question me about what I would be doing with him after the Major was back that he could not be trusted. It doesn't really matter, I don't need him. I have everything I need to get the Major back with me.

I had decided to change my plans. I didn't tell Lucian or Marco. Since neither one is part of my plan. I will get my Major back, and I won't need them to do it.

I left three days ago with the few vampires that I would need to help me. We were about three miles from where I knew the property line was to the house. In just a few minutes, I would have my Major standing next to me, right by my side where he belongs.

I turn to the vampire on my right,"You know what you are to do, Si,"I asked?

The vampire nods and heads off in the direction of the house. Then I turn to the other vampire on my left,"You know what you are to do. You will know when,"I say.

"Mistress, how will you get the Major to allow me to touch him,"they ask?

"Do not worry about how. Just know that he will knowingly and willingly allow you to touch him. As a matter of fact, I think that he may even beg you to touch him,"I said.

With that we run in the direction of the clearing close to the house. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know if this was any good at all. I really hate not having a beta, but people are cruel and want to destroy that which is good. Now for the good news, my daughter had her baby Sat. April 30th. A boy, 6lbs. 15ozs. healthy. Both are doing great and are at home. Please let me know if you liked this chapter as I really need the encouragement to continue to write this story. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N OK, here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I must warn you that there is some torture in it. There is violence in it also, obviously. You will finally get some answers to some questions. I still have no beta so there might be some errors, for those I'm sorry. I did my best to check all spellings. Since I have no beta or pre reader only you can tell me if this is any good. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**? POV**

As I stepped away from my Mistress I know what I have to do. While there is no set way to do it the main plan is to get to the human girl. As I'm headed towards the house I run through several different conversations. I need to decide which one to use.

It doesn't matter if there are any vampires with the girl. With my power I will be able to get to her. Once I have her then I will take her to Maria. We will use her to get the Major. Its such a simple plan, we get her, then Maria can get the Major back.

Maria isn't stupid. She knows that we can't just use the human to force him to comply. First of all, she is just a stupid human, why would any vampire care for her. We know that she has been staying with one of the Mistress's ex soldiers.

We know these vampires that live here have let her stay. I myself do not understand why. Mistress said that the other vampires here have brainwashed her Major, now he drinks the blood from animals. Maybe they are planning on using her as a blood bank, like we do to some humans that we find taste really good.

It really doesn't matter. With what we can do, Mistress will be back with her Major before another few hours have passed. This will be so easy and I can't wait for the Mistress to reward me for doing an excellent job for her.

I am now closer to the house and can smell many vampires. I am about to break through the tree line when I hear what sounds like many vampires fighting. I think I should go and check it out before continuing to the house. I don't want to walk into an ambush.

With that I turn and start walking towards the sound. After walking about half a mile I come through some trees into a clearing. I don't step all the way through as I don't want to bring attention to myself. What I saw not only shocked me but I knew it would work perfectly for what I needed to do. With that I turn and run for the house.

**Peter POV**

No sooner did I get out here to start patrolling that my "knowing shit" kicked in. Somethin' or someone was headin' our way and fast. I also knew that we would need every fuckin' vampire in the family. That meant that Bella would have to be left alone, but she had her shield.

I knew that with her already drinkin' blood she would be able to keep her shield up longer. Maybe if she had blood next to her she could be drinkin' it as she felt she needed to. At this point there was no fuckin' way that we could leave a vampire behind to protect her.

When I had gotten to where Edward was I asked him if he could sense anyone in the area. He told me no and I told him what I was feelin'. So I decided to wait for awhile before callin' for the troops so to speak.

We didn't have to wait long. Edward decided to go further out and check things out. He hadn't been gone for five minutes when I "knew" I needed to get the troops out here and fast!

I called Jasper and told him that fuckin' trouble was headin' our way and we needed every vampire to come now! He tried to tell me that he couldn't leave Bella alone. I explained to him that if we didn't have every vampire there, most if not all of the family could be killed.

I told him to have Bella put her shield up, with extra blood by her. I still couldn't tell him exactly what the problem was but we needed to hurry or someone could get killed before the family even got there!

It took another fuckin' five minutes to get everyone there. Even Lucian was there. It was another minute before we could feel the ground, it was rumbling. It was the same sound that extremely heavy equipment moving over the ground makes, or the same sound that a shit load of vampires running at top speed would make! This is not gonna be fuckin' good.

**Major POV**

Sometimes, we all have one of those moments where we have to say "What the Fuck" and this is one of those times. Ethan, Peter, Char, and I all knew what that sound was. We haven't seen them, but I would guess that they are newborns. A lot of newborns. If I were a guessing man I would say at least twenty or thirty of them!

I quickly told everyone what was going on. There were at least twenty or more newborns. We would have to be quick in order to stop this many. There were eleven of us. The problem was we didn't know if these were from Maria or it could be Marco.

Bella was alone. She had her shield and it has kept her safe so far. I could only hope that we could get this under control fast enough that I could get back to her. At this point there was no way I could leave with not knowing how many vampires we would actually be facing.

I reminded everyone not to let them get their arms around them. I also told them to try to stay at least two to a group. I knew that Ethan, Char, Peter and I could easily take out two or three at a time.

We were fast, and lethal. I just hoped that everyone remembered what we had taught them. I also didn't know for sure if these vampires were newborns or experienced fighters. If they were experienced, we could be in trouble.

We formed a line, with the more skilled fighters in between each couple. Peter and I had taught everyone that if we had to fight an army it would be best if we were not with our mates. It would be too much of a distraction. Especially if one was having trouble. Each female would fight along a male that was not their mate. That meant that while each male would need to look after the female they were fighting with, they could put their focus on taking out the other vampires and trusting the other male to help their mates if necessary.

Ethan, Lucian, Peter, Char, and I would all fight alone. We knew how to fight newborns as well as skilled fighters. None of us had lost a fight. Like I said before, we could take out two, three, or four at a time. That's how I was trained, that's how I trained them.

We had chosen the more vicious fighters to stay with the milder fighters. It was Carlisle and Rose, then Alice and Emmett, Edward and Esme were next. Each couple had a more skilled fighter next to them.

When we were all in position we turned to face the direction they would be coming from. It was only a second later that they started to break through the tree line. The problem is we didn't see twenty, thirty, or even forty. There had to be at least fifty or more. They were newborns, we could only hope for a good outcome.

They didn't slow down or hesitate when they saw us. What they didn't expect was for me to use my ability, and send them fear and pain. That made the first group in front fall to the ground. It was a piece of cake. They were ripped apart before they could even get up.

Ethan then started to send some of them thoughts of killing those that were behind them. The others that kept on coming were attacked and dismembered by various members of the family.

I turned just in time to see Alice fly over one newborn and rip his head off as she went. Emmett had two, one in each arm and had one on his back. With a quick movement of both arms he had both heads off. Then he reached back and grabbed him by the head. He pulled and twisted at the same time, the vampires body went flying into a tree, the head stayed in his hands.

Rose also was fighting with two of them. She actually used one of them to jump up and grab a large male's arm and twist. With the arm now in her hands she swung it around and knocked the other right into Carlisle who took the head off!

I wasn't able to see any more as I myself had three that had jumped on me. I twisted as I jumped, by the time I was on the ground two were headless. It took another second and the third one had been ripped apart.

Both Ethan and I would use our gifts and that would give us some extra time to take out a few of them, or let them start fighting each other. Edward had tried to read some of their thoughts to see who was behind creating this army, but had no luck.

I knew one thing for sure. Either this was Maria's doing or someone who had trained for her. This is the way we would attack. Maria wouldn't show up until the fighting was almost over. This only served to make me more nervous about getting back to Bella.

I could see that the numbers were now way down. Unless there were more hiding somewhere, it would be over shortly. I saw Peter was going through newborns like they were butter, and he was a hot knife!

Some of these newborns were only hours old, that made it easier to fight them, if they didn't get their arms around you. We had them cut down almost to half of what they were. They were stronger than we were, but they were crazy with blood lust. That made them unfocused, and wild. Easy to kill, if you knew what you were doing.

I took a second to think about Bella and realizing that she was alone and that I needed to get to her made me wild myself. I started to tear into newborns left and right. I needed this fight over, I needed to check on my mate!

After thirty minutes of fighting we had killed the last one. Carlisle was going around checking for injuries. There were a few minor wounds, bites. I told Ethan and Peter to start the fire and start burning body parts.

Lucian, and Char, were going to help. With that I took off for the house. Carlisle, Edward, and the rest were right behind me. I needed to get back to my mate, I needed to make sure she was safe.

Right as we got to the house, I stopped. I was frozen at the sight before me. I was so shocked, I couldn't wrap my head around what I was seeing right in front of me. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped at the sight before me. NO! This can't be happening!

**Bella POV**

I didn't know what was going on except that everyone had to go help. I have my shield up just in case. I have a bad feeling that someone is going to get hurt badly. I was so scared for everyone. I just hoped that they would be back soon.

I was in the living room waiting to hear something. I had tried to sit down but my nerves were going haywire. I was looking in the direction that everyone had gone. I couldn't see anything of course. Everyone had gone into the trees and I couldn't see a thing past the tree line.

It was about fifteen minutes after everyone left that I heard what sounded like screaming. It was coming from the front of the house. I went to the window that faced the front yard.

Just as I got to the window I heard someone pounding on the front door begging for help. They were screaming something about monsters in the woods. I waited and listened before answering. Whoever it was, was begging for someone to help and open the door.

I finally told the person to go to the window. I was pretty sure that whoever it was they were not a vampire. A vampire wouldn't be begging for help, they would just bust the door down or better yet come through the window.

As soon as I saw the person through the window, I knew that I had to open the door. As I opened the door, I saw a very pretty young girl who appeared to be about twelve maybe thirteen years old.

Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde. She stood about four foot six inches. She had a pair of shorts on with a t-shirt. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue I had ever seen.

She was terrified. The tears were running down her face. She had a look on her face that said she had seen something horrible. She could hardly talk she was shaking so badly.

I got her a glass of water to try to get her to calm down. After drinking all of the water she was finally able to tell me her name was Annie. I asked her to tell me what she saw. What she told me shocked me, and I knew all about vampires.

She told me that she saw a bunch of people doing things that humans couldn't do. They were moving too fast, and ripping each other apart. She went on to tell me that even though people were being torn apart, there was no blood.

I couldn't think of what I could tell her so I didn't say anything. At this point she noticed my stomach,"Are you going to have a baby,"she asked?

"Yes I am,"I told her.

"You must be very excited,"she said.

She continued,"Please, can I stay here with you? I was camping with my parents, and I got lost. I heard what sounded like a fight and followed the sound. When I saw all of those people or whatever they are I just ran. I was actually surprised to see this house here."

I felt sorry for her, she seemed so lost and scared. I knew that I would protect her with my shield. We could figure out how to explain what was going on later. I couldn't just make her leave, she could be hurt or killed.

Of course she didn't know about my shield. I wasn't going to tell her either. I would put it down long enough to get her to come close to me and then I would put it back up around the two of us.

I quickly lowered my shield and then reached out to her so that I could pull her into my arms. She ran into my embrace and hugged me tightly. I then raised my shield so that we were both protected now.

She continued to hug me and I did my best to try to comfort her. After a minute she said something that surprised me,"Can we go outside, I want to see if those monsters are still there."

"No, it would be too dangerous to go out there if those people are still there. We need to wait until my husband gets back. He'll know what to do and how to find your family,"I told her.

Her tone of voice changed then,"I think that we should go out there now,"she was sounding more like she was demanding that we go.

She pulled back slightly while grabbing my arm. She was using strength that no human girl could have. When I looked back down at her I gasped and tried to pull away from her, but she was way too strong for me.

When I looked back into her eyes they were now _red_! Her skin had gone from a slight tan to very pale. She was a fucking vampire!

She smiled wickedly at me,"If you want to keep the babies you have inside of you, you will take a walk with me, now!"

"How do I know that you won't hurt them and me anyway,"I asked?

"Because my mistress needs you to bring the Major to her. Once he comes back to her I will let you go,"she told me.

"No, I don't think so. She plans on killing me so why should I do what you want of me when I will be killed anyway,"I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this, without harm to the babies.

"Do you really want to test me? I will fucking rip those babies out of your body, and make you watch as I kill them. So let's go, now,"she told me.

I couldn't use my shield to push her away, she was holding on to me and my arm would have been ripped off. I could only hope to be able to keep it around the two of us, at least until Jasper could get to me.

Finally, I nodded and we started to walk out the front door. Just as we stepped out she told me,"Oh please put your shield down. If you try to use it for any reason, just remember where my hand is."

She then placed one hand on my stomach. I knew that if I made one wrong move, all she would have to do is squeeze and pull. My babies would be dead. I was now at the mercy of this fucking vampire and Maria. I lowered my shield.

We had walked only a few feet out the front door when standing there before me was Maria. She was smiling at me with such a smug look on her face. I wanted to fucking punch her!

It took me a minute to realize that she wasn't alone. Standing next to her was another female vampire. She was beautiful, she had very long golden blonde hair. She had it braided and it hung down over her shoulder.

She didn't really look like the vampire that I saw in my dream but she was close enough to make me shiver. Something about her scared me even more than Maria did.

Maria finally spoke,"You carry two small ones, I see. The father, who is he? I see no other humans here."

I said nothing. I didn't want her to know they were Jasper's. She would kill them if she knew. I could only hope to stall her long enough for Jasper to get here. The problem was that I knew if it would save the babies, Jasper would go with Maria. How could I have been so stupid as to allow this vampire to trick me?

Then again, how in the hell was she able to appear to be human. She cried and drank some water. Even her body was soft and warm. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask.

Maria answered right away,"Annie has the ability to appear to be human. She looks, feels, and even smells like a human. It only lasts a few minutes, it was long enough to fool you, and get you right where I wanted you."

I looked at the other vampire, Maria noticed it of course,"I see that you have noticed Alexis. That is her name, say hello Alexis. This is the human that I have been trying to get to. Now that I have her, because of your gift I won't have to kill her. No, I think that the Major will kill her for me!"

"What can she do? There is no fucking way that Jasper would hurt me,"I yelled.

"Ah, I think that I will let you watch and see for yourself. Si, I think that when the Major gets here, we will give you a demonstration. The whole family can see what she can do,"she said smugly.

Annie then made me walk with her over closer to Maria. She kept her hand on my belly. Maria came over and placed her hand next to Annie's hand. The babies were not moving at all.

It was at this point that Jasper came crashing through the tree line. Of course he saw that Maria had her hand on my belly and he froze. I saw that some of the family were right behind him. Ethan, Lucian, Peter and Char were missing. Please don't let it mean what I think it meant, they didn't make it.

I didn't ask. I knew that the deal with Maria needed to be taken care of first. Besides, it could be they are setting a trap. I wasn't about to say anything and blow their cover.

I could tell that the Major was out and he was more than pissed. He kept looking at Maria's hand on my belly. After a minute she moved back and went to stand by Alexis again.

"Major, I have waited far too long for you. I want you to come back with me. I promise that it will be just like it used to be,"Maria said.

"I will never fucking go back with you. I would rather be dead than be a part of your fucked up army. I don't want you or your army,"Jasper told her.

"Ah, I see that I may have to convince you otherwise. This beautiful vampire here is Alexis, the one that has her hand on the human girl's belly that is swollen with babies is Annie. If you or any of the other vampires don't do as I tell you, Annie will rip the babies out of her body," she told everyone.

"If anyone in the family tries anything, she will die for sure. I only ask you to do one thing. Shake Alexis's hand. That is all. Now, what will you do Major,"she asked?

"How do I know that you will let her go? You have to give me something, a way to know that she won't be harmed, neither will her babies,"he said.

Maria looked over at the family members. When she got to Alice she smiled,"Have that one come over and stand beside the human girl. Once you have gotten close to Alexis then Annie will let her go and hand her over to that one. I don't really want her anymore. I just want my Major back with me."

I knew that he was going to agree. I started to yell at him to not do it. Alice came over and stood next to me. When she got over to me she said something to me that at first didn't make sense,"Don't worry Bella, it will work out. Remember what your mom told you in the letter."

"ENOUGH! Major, what will you do,"Maria asked?

I watched as Jasper moved closer to Alexis. I started to yell at him, not to do it. As soon as he was close enough for the vampire to touch him, Maria looked at Annie. She let me go and Alice had me.

I thought for sure at this point that Jasper would back off or grab Maria and rip her apart. I think that he was going to do it, until we both noticed that two huge male vampires had Esme by her arms. We looked back at Maria and she was smiling,"Try anything and that one will be ripped apart."

This is it, I was going to lose Jasper. I could feel it down deep inside. I felt the tears starting. I had no clue as what I would do if he left me.

I watched as he took Alexis's hand in his own. She just held his hand, and after a minute of doing so Maria walked over to them. Alexis then took Maria's hand with her free hand.

At first it seemed as if nothing happened. Then I watched as Jasper turned towards Maria. She was watching him very intently. The angry look he had on his face turned into something else. It was the look of a man who was looking at woman whom he loved!

Alexis let go of their hands and backed off. Jasper walked over to Maria. She reached up with her hand and started to move her hand up and down his chest. He snaked his arm around her waist and then started to nuzzle her neck.

I couldn't believe it. He was practically making love to her! I had to know what that fucking vampire did to him,"What did she do to him? What the fuck is going on?"

"Ah, she has the ability to create a connection so that the one she touches will fall in love with whom ever she wants them to. The person is then willing to do _anything_ that the one they love wants them to. Even if its to kill themselves,"Maria told me.

"I don't believe it. He's my mate. He won't hurt me and he can't leave. We bonded, not even this will work,"I said.

Then, the words my mom had said in her letter to me came back to me._ "Never doubt the love your husband has for you. You will need to remember no matter what happens, or what he says, his love for you is strong. The bond you two will share, no one will ever be able to break it."_

I sure hope that she was right. Then I saw Maria whisper something to Jasper. After a couple of minutes he turned and was glaring at the whole family,"Everyone in this family has lied to me. I will fucking kill everyone of you. All of you have kept me from my true mate, Maria."

The tears were coming fast and hard. I kept telling myself that he loved me, not her! Then Maria started to whisper in his ear again. Then something happened that made my blood run cold.

Jasper turned towards me and started to growl,"You fucking bitch. Why do you want to keep me from my mate? Why do you want to kill my mate? You are nothing but a fucking human. I will kill you, you fucking slut. How dare you try to keep me away from her my mate! I think that before I kill you, I will rip those monsters from your body and kill them first. You are nothing to me, and you are just a fucking whore."

He continued,"You are trying to pass those little fucking monsters in you, off as belonging to me! I can tell you, that you are a fucking slut. They are NOT mine. I hate humans, and I hate you even more for trying to keep me from Maria. I will kill you and them!"

Maria then whispered something else to him. He turned towards me, the look in his eyes was murderous. He started to stalk towards me,"I'm going to fucking kill you and then kill the rest of the family,"he told me.

I didn't move. I just stood there, frozen. I had to trust that he loved me. He got to where I was standing. Alice had gotten in front of me. He grabbed her and threw her into a tree.

Before I could put my shield up he had me by the neck. He picked me up and was holding me so that my feet were in the air. I didn't try to fight him. I could feel his fingers tightening around my throat.

I could hear every vampire in the family growling. Even Carlisle and Esme were growling. I could tell that everyone wanted to try and stop what was going on. There was just no way.

I suddenly had a thought. I didn't know if it would work. It wouldn't hurt to try. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek,"Jasper, baby. Always remember I love you. Before you kill me, put your hand on my stomach,"I was pleading with him.

"Now why in the fuck would I want to touch you? You are nothing but a fucking cunt! There is no way in hell that I would have ever fucked you. You are so fucking ugly,"he told me.

"Please, as a last request. Touch my stomach. Just for a minute. Then if you still want to you can kill me,"I was desperate now!

Maria told him that maybe it would be fun to see how I would react when nothing changed after touching my stomach. I had a plan and hoped that it would work.

He looked at me for a minute, then he put me down. He kept one hand on my neck and moved the other to my swollen belly. Just as his hand came in contact with my stomach, several things happened all at once.

First of all, Peter, Char, and Ethan came crashing through the trees. Second, I threw my shield up around both Jasper and I. They froze when they saw that Jasper was about to kill me.

I immediately started to send Jasper all of my love for him, as well as for the babies. As soon as he had his hand on my belly, I felt the babies start to move. They were moving towards their daddy's hand!

I looked over at Ethan who was looking in the direction of Maria, Alexis, and Annie. He was just staring at them. Then I noticed that Alexis was staring at Ethan. What I saw shocked me. No, there was no fucking way this could be happening!

**Peter POV**

Ethan, Char, Lucian and I had started a fire and were busy pickin' up body parts and throwin' them into the fire. I still couldn't figure out why we never saw Maria or Marco for that matter.

I was beginnin' to understand that this had to be Marco's work. Fuckin' Maria would have shown herself. Especially if Jasper was here. Some of these fuckin' newborns were tryin' to put themselves back together so we had to work fast in some cases.

I had just thrown in another leg when my "knowin' shit" kicked in. Like I said before, sometimes I just know what has to be done, not the why of it. This was one of those times.

Somethin' major was happenin'. Course I didn't know what but I sure as fuck knew it wasn't here. I had a bad feelin' it has somethin' to do with Maria and Bella. I decided to wait until we were finished before sayin' anythin' to the others.

We were almost done when _it_ happened. None of us could have stopped it, and while we should have known somethin' like this could happen. Well, it caught us off guard. It was over before we could even react.

After it was over we moved even faster to get these fuckin' newborns burned. I knew that what I was feelin' had nothin' to do with what just happened. After throwin' in the last of the newborns I turned to Ethan.

"Ethan, I need you to listen to me and just do what I tell ya to do. I don't know the why of it, there is somethin' ya need to do. I believe that Maria is here, and she's not alone,"I told him.

He just nodded. I went on,"When we get to where they are, just look at the vampires the bitch brought with her. Its the most important thing that you will ever do. Its gonna save someone's life. That is all I can tell ya. That is all I know."

He put his hand on my shoulder,"While I don't understand it, I will do it. You have never been wrong. I just hope that Bella is alright."

"Somethin' tells me that whatever we see might cause you to not do it. I have a bad feelin' that Maria has Bella in her grasp. Just remember, no matter what you see, look at the vampires that are with her,"I told him.

He nodded and with that we headed off towards the house.

**Bella POV**

What I saw shocked me. Alexis was staring at Ethan. She was looking at him like he was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. He was looking at her the same way.

I quickly looked at Jasper who was still standing there with one hand around my throat and the other on my belly. He was shaking his head slightly, like he was trying to clear his head.

He stopped and looked at my swollen stomach. The babies were moving against his hand. He moved his hand to the other side of my belly, the babies moved once again towards his hand. It was like they knew it was their daddy, and wanted to follow his hand.

Once the babies had moved back under his hand, his facial expression changed. He was looking at my belly with a sense of awe. I knew then my Jasper was back!

I quickly looked over at Ethan and noticed that Alexis was walking towards him. Maria was screeching at her to stop and get back to her side. I then saw a sight that I thought I never would get to see.

Peter, and Char had Maria in their grasp. She was fighting them, biting, kicking, and screaming. She wouldn't get away, not this time. I turned my attention back to my husband.

He was still looking at my stomach where the babies were kicking against his hand. It seemed at though he suddenly realized where his other hand was. He jerked his hands back. His face was showing several emotions.

Shock, pain, and self loathing the most predominate ones. He tried to back away from me. I wasn't going to let him. I pulled my shield in so that it was tighter around us.

"Bella, please drop your shield. I don't want to hurt you. I need to get away from you,"he pleaded with me.

I just pulled my shield in even tighter. Now his body was almost up against mine,"No you need to stay right here with me. I love you, and you would never hurt me."

He roared out,"NO! I just fucking tried to kill you. I _was_ going to kill you, I hated you. Please, let me get away from you."

"So if you were going to kill me, what stopped you? What was it that brought you back to me,"I needed him to stop and think for a minute.

"I'm not sure. I felt the babies moving, I felt the bond I have with them. It was like whatever had me, was broken because of that bond,"he said quietly.

"Yes, I had hoped that the bond you had formed with the twins would pull you back. It seems to have worked. Now, we need to deal with Maria,"I told him.

"What about all of those names that I called you? Bella, I actually hated you and would have killed you without any remorse. How could you even want to look at me now,"he asked me?

"Now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock! You are my husband and I love you. I promised you that no matter what I would always love you and stand by your side. Anything that you said or did was not of your own free will. Do you love me,"I asked? I needed him to understand he wasn't acting with a deliberate choice.

"Of course I love you. What does that have to do with anything,"he asked?

"That's all that matters now. Are you doing so of your own free will,"I asked?

Then he got it. He put his arms around and pulled me as close to his body as he could. He looked straight at Maria who was clearly pissed off. Then he turned back to me and kissed me deeply.

When he broke it he looked straight at the fucking bitch who had destroyed so many lives,"Maria your plan failed. Now, I am going to kill you slowly,"he told her.

He sent her a huge dose of fear. She started screeching about him belonging to her. That just fucking pissed me off! Several things happened then.

I told Peter and Char to let her go. They did and she thought that she still had the upper hand because of the two vampires that still had Esme captive. I actually stepped in front of Jasper.

As I did Carlisle and Edward flew at the two vampires that had Esme. Emmett came at them too, from the opposite direction! They were able to tackle both to the ground and had them ripped apart in seconds.

Jasper and I had both watched. We turned around to once again face the fucking bitch that murdered my parents. I looked over at Alexis who was standing in front of Ethan. They were both smiling at each other.

Maria started screaming at her to get back to where she belonged. When she didn't move she once again turned her attention to us,"You fucking bitch. You have cost me the one thing that belongs to me. The Major is mine! Once he realizes who he belongs to he will come back to me. I got him to hate you once, I will do it again! When he comes back to me, I will have him fuck me over your dead body,"she raged on.

She wasn't done though,"We will kill those _things_ you carry inside your body. Together he and I will feast on your blood and theirs!"

That was the last straw! She had threatened our children too many times now. All I saw now was red! I was going to rip her fucking ass apart. Jasper was snarling, the rest of the family was growling and moving closer towards her.

Now, her fear was real. I knew that both Jasper and I were relishing in her fear! Maria was standing there with Annie next to her. I used my shield and pushed it out hard. It threw both of them several feet back.

Before she could even get up Jasper was on Maria! He had her pinned down. Char had Annie ripped apart before she could get up. Rose and Alice started a fire and the two that had taken Esme were thrown in first. Peter collected Annie's parts and threw them into the fire.

Maria wasn't going to be so lucky. She was going to die a slow, and very painful death. I told Jasper that I wanted to help rip her apart. I wasn't sure if I would have the strength to do it.

He told me no, that him, Peter, Char, and Ethan would do that. I would be in charge of burning the body parts! He dragged her over closer to the fire. Peter came over first and grabbed her hand. Then he took one of her fingers and twisted while pulling. Her finger came off and he handed it to me.

I threw it in the fire! Then Char came over and took another finger. She gave it to me and again I threw into the fire. Maria was screaming by this point. Then Jasper looked over at Ethan.

He was still standing in front of Alexis. He asked her if she wanted to join her mistress, or change her life for the better. She told him that she wanted to stay with him.

He smiled and nodded at her. Then he came over and took another finger off. This time he threw it into the fire. He told me he was sorry, he needed to be the one to throw some of her body parts into the fire for what she had done to his daughter.

Then, Jasper took the hand that they had been working on. Instead of ripping the finger off, he started biting her hand and arm. Then he leaned down and I actually thought at first he was going to kiss her. He didn't, he bit into her cheek and took out a chunk of her flesh. He threw that into the fire without letting her go.

She was really screaming by this time and begging them to stop. That only seemed to encourage them more. They each took turns biting, taking chunks of her flesh and throwing them into the fire.

They continued to rip off fingers, on both hands. After that they moved to her feet and started on her toes. Each body part was given to me and I would throw it into the fire. The chunks of flesh were thrown in by whoever took it out of her body.

By the time her toes were gone, there wasn't much left of her face. Her arms had been bitten many times. Everyone was biting her and then either taking a body part or taking some flesh out.

After this they started taking the larger body parts, hands, feet, then arms and legs. While I couldn't rip off anything at least I was able to throw the shit into the fire. Doing this seemed to cause Ethan, and I some sense of closure for the loss of his daughter and my parents.

Well, not really but it sure fucking felt good to be the one causing her pain for once! When it was just her head and torso left, everyone backed off including me. Now, it was the Major's turn. He would finish her off.

He took his time in ripping her head off. He did it very slowly. He was almost euphoric listening to her screams and begging for mercy. Jasper was not the one doing this. We all knew this was the Major, and he would get this last kill. He was cold, and sadistic.

For once he was getting pleasure in killing. We all knew it. We could see it in his face and in his eyes. I could only hope that he could come back from this. I had never seen him so dark as he looked right now.

When he finally had her head separated from her body he sat it down so that she could watch as her body was thrown into the fire and burned. He sat down next to her head and just watched as her body turned to ash. He had a sadistic smile on his face. I was suddenly terrified that maybe she would destroy us after all. What if he couldn't come back from this?

This bitch wasn't even worth it. We should have just let Jasper rip her apart quickly and burn her. Instead, we all took part in her death. The worst part was we enjoyed every fucking second of it. Maybe we were all monsters, just as bad as she was.

Finally, the Major got up and threw her head into the fire. As it started to burn he let out the most ferocious roar I have ever heard from him. It took a minute or so for Maria's screams to die down. After there was nothing left but ash, the Major turned towards us, his family having come close together.

We were all so afraid for him. He was totally feral. There was absolutely no humanity in him at all. He truly looked like a monster at this point. He just stood there and stared at us.

I started to go closer to him but Peter pulled me back and told me that even he wouldn't get close to him. He was ready to rip all of us apart! I felt the tears coming. Was I going to lose him after all?

I hated what we had done. Not because she didn't deserve that and more. No, it would cost all of us the loss of Jasper.

He continued to stare. He was growling and snarling. He looked about to go on a rampage of killing. His eyes were black as midnight. He looked at me, and his face never softened.

He seemed to be thinking about something. Then, he took a step towards me. He said one word,"_MINE!"_ Immediately, the whole family had stepped in front of me. The growls became ferocious. He was about to attack.

Peter who was in front of everyone said,"Jasper, please. You don't want to hurt anyone. Come back to us. Come back to your wife. She needs you, your babies need you."

I couldn't see him because of everyone standing in front of me. He again said one word,"_MINE!"_

Peter told him that he would have to kill the whole family to get to me. He also told him to go and calm down.

After another couple of minutes of Jasper growling and snarling. He turned and ran through the trees. Peter took off after him, telling us he would follow him but not approach him. Ethan told Alexis to stay with the family, as long as she was remorseful for her actions she would be treated good.

He needed to help his friends. I just stood there, shocked. What in the fuck did we do to my husband? Would he ever come back to us? What would I do if he didn't, or couldn't cope with what happened?

The only thing I knew for sure, was my husband was gone and I had no idea if he would ever come back.

**A/N Please review and tell me if this was good or not. I really have no clue. It upsets me that I have no beta or pre reader. I had several people tell me they would help but when I asked questions they never replied. OH well. Hope you enjoyed this, and hope it was a good chapter. There were several people that reviewed but I was unable to answer your reviews. I keep getting a message that the link it outdated. So, thanks to all who did review and got no reply from me. I did try to reply but the links to reply just aren't working right now. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, I love you guys.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been working and just couldn't get into the story after coming home. There is a small lemon in this chapter. Again, I still have no beta. I do have a couple of people who were supposed to pre read this chapter. I had sent both messages that I was ready for them to read this, but as of right now I still haven't heard from them. I didn't want to make the readers wait any longer. So, here it is I'm sorry for any errors in it. I hope its good.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella POV**

Its been three days and nights since Jasper left. Today is the fourth day that he's been gone. I wish he would come home.

I can't sleep and I drink blood but I'm not hungry. The only way that I can eat is to remember that the babies inside of me need human food too.

Ethan and Peter call me twice a day to let me know that Jasper is alive but he's not in a good place. They had hoped that he would get angry, tear up some trees and then go home. That's not what's happening, it's worse.

He ran for a few hours and then stopped. He just sat down and started sobbing. They said that he did that for a long time. Once he was done, he just sat and stared at the ground.

Peter tried to talk to him but he told him to _fucking back off._ Peter did so the first time it happened, and the second time he tried, again he backed off, but the third time Jasper attacked Peter and ripped his arms off.

Ethan had to help Peter reattach his arms. After that they hunted. They had tried to get Jasper to go with them, but he wasn't budging. When they got back, Jasper hadn't moved. He wouldn't talk or even react.

They finally just sat down behind him. He never moved, and he never spoke except to say,"I'm a monster." They could tell that he was in pain from being away from me. He kept clawing at his chest.

I myself could hardly move at times the pain was so bad. What made it worse was I could feel the pain from Jasper too. At least I thought I could.

I tried to get the family to let me go to him, but they said it was too dangerous for me. Carlisle said my blood pressure was high and he was becoming very concerned. He told me that I needed to calm down, the high blood pressure was not good for the babies.

I hated that I couldn't seem to calm down. My husband needed me and I wasn't there. My babies needed me to be calm for them and be able to take proper care of my body so they would be healthy.

Sadly, the rest of the family was feeling another loss, some felt it more than others. Everyone had started to see Lucian as a friend, a brother, or son. Now, he was gone.

Char told us what had happened. All of them were busy picking up body parts and throwing them into the fire. Char was busy picking up some parts. She was close to the fire.

What she failed to see was one of the newborns had been able to reattach his arm. He was about to grab Char when Lucian saw what was about to happen he lunged at the newborn. The force of his attack sent both him and the newborn straight into the fire. They both were burning before anyone could react.

Poor Esme, she was taking it the hardest I think. She felt like she had lost one son, and now she might lose a second son. She tried to be strong, but I could hear her dry sobs when she thought she was alone.

Everyone was feeling the loss. Lucian had truly become part of the family, now he was gone. I think what hurt the most about it was the fact that he gave his life to save a friend. With what had happened with Jasper we couldn't even take the time to mourn the loss. The sadness in the house was almost overwhelming.

Alice couldn't see anything of course. Edward kept trying to tell her that maybe it was because Jasper hadn't made a decision yet. She seemed to think it was somehow her fault that she couldn't see what would happen. She was spending most of her time in the bedroom.

Even Emmett was being quiet. He did try to comfort everyone, and be strong for us. He never cracked a joke. I could tell he was feeling the loss of not one but possibly two of his brothers. When I looked at his eyes there was pain, and something else. It told me that he was scared for Jasper. He talked to the babies as much as I would let him, he already loved them. He kept telling me and the babies that daddy would be home soon.

He actually let me spend time in his arms crying. He knew that I needed it. I could have never asked for a better brother. Rose would sit with us, and while I cried in his arms and ruined his shirts, Rose would rub my back. I don't think they could ever really understand just how much those simple acts meant to me.

Even the babies seemed to know that something was different. They hardly moved at all. I had to ask Carlisle a few times if he could still hear their hearts beating. I was becoming afraid that I might have hurt them somehow.

Strangely though when I would start to talk to them about their daddy, they would kick. It seemed that there was already a strong bond between them and Jasper. I could actually sense it. I didn't really understand it but it was like I could _feel_ their love for him. At times it was almost overwhelming.

I could also feel that they missed him. I did too. I had already decided that the first chance I got I was going to go and bring their daddy home. I couldn't just continue to sit here and do nothing. I was feeling the pull, and it was like something was telling me to go find him.

Ethan and Peter both had told me that he was in a bad place. They told me how he had sobbed for hours, then he just became almost zombie like. Staring at the ground, not moving. The only thing he had said was,"I'm a monster." What kind of a wife would I be if I didn't go to him. He needs me, and I will go and bring him back to us.

The perfect opportunity was going to be today. Carlisle has ordered everyone to go hunting today. No one wanted to leave long enough to do that. With Maria gone they could leave me alone for an hour or so. They also needed to collect more blood for me and the babies.

I was going to lie down like I was taking a nap. After they were gone I would leave. The pull in my chest was extremely strong now. Enough that I could follow it and it would lead me to Jasper.

I knew the babies had caused the spell or bond or whatever the fuck it was to be broken over Jasper. Maybe they could break into where ever Jasper's mind had gone to and bring him back. It couldn't hurt to try.

The vampire bitch that did that to him was still here. Carlisle had explained their diet to her and basically told her she was welcome to stay if she was willing to try animal blood.

She seemed to be truly remorseful of her actions. I hated her right now. If she had not done what she did to Jasper, he would still be here. That's the way I felt.

That's the other reason they all had to go. They were going to try to help her learn how to hunt animals. Apparently, its much different than hunting humans. She seemed like she really wanted to change, now that she had found her mate.

Yeah, she is Ethan's mate. I also knew that Alexis, like Jasper only knew what they had been told by Maria. She really didn't know there was another way to live even as a vampire. I didn't blame Jasper, so how could I blame her? Its not easy to forgive though when it's your mate that has been hurt!

After telling me that they would be back shortly the family left. I sat down and wrote them a note telling them I needed to go to Jasper and try to bring him back. I told them that I would call and let them know when I got to where Jasper was at.

After putting on a sun dress, I walked out the front door. I could only hope they would understand and not try to stop me. I shut the door and locked it. I turned in the direction of the pull and started to walk. I had only gotten a few feet when I felt his arms grab me from behind.

**Peter POV**

I couldn't believe that the fucker had ripped my arms off! That fuckin' shit hurts! I was just tryin' to get him to listen to me. Carlisle wanted me to tell him that Bella was hurtin' bad and needed him to go home. I guess he was hopin' to snap him out of whatever this shit is.

He wouldn't let either of us talk to him. I have to say I have never seen the Major this bad off. I'm not even sure if he will come back from this.

In a way, I can't say I blame him though. He has had way too much fuckin' shit thrown at him. He's a fuckin' empath and the emotional shit caused by what that bitch did to him was really bad.

I wish I had a fuckin' clue as to how to help him. Since I don't we just sit here with him. We ain't fuckin' leavin' him. Both Ethan and I have tried to get him to let us talk to him. He just starts his fuckin' growlin' and tells us to fuckin' shut it or back off.

Ethan is thinkin' maybe bringin' Bella here might help to snap him out of it. The problem bein' she's pregnant and she's human. What if he hurt her?

I could be wrong but I believe he's here because he was about to kill her and of course that would've killed the babies too. He's probably feelin' all of that. I know in his heart he'd rather die than to hurt Bella or the babies. Right now, he's hurtin' cause he almost did. How in the hell are we supposed to fix this shit?

Ethan and I had started talkin' about Bella and the babies. We were hopin' that maybe he'd snap out of it without killin' us. We didn't know if he heard us or not. We got no reaction out of him at all.

I had just about decided that if he didn't stop his fuckin' shit soon I was gonna call for reinforcements. I'd get Emmett, Edward, and maybe even Carlisle here, and we would drag his fuckin' ass back to the house.

This is goin' on day four and I need my mate. I never even got to check to make sure she was alright. If it wasn't for Bella I'd just leave his fuckin' ass here.

Then again, he is my brother so I guess I'd still be out here. He needs those who really fuckin' care for him. I decided to try to figure out what we could do to get him back with us. I was just tryin' to think when Ethan's phone rang.

It was Carlisle and I could tell by his voice he was soundin' scared. He asked Ethan if he had heard from Bella in the last thirty minutes. While Ethan was talkin' I watched Jasper.

Ethan told him that we hadn't talked to Bella since this morning. Carlisle then said somethin' that not only frightened us but made Jasper move quickly. "Carlisle, say that again please. I just turned the speaker phone on so all of us could hear clearly,"Ethan told him.

"Bella's gone. She left a note telling us that she needed to go to Jasper. The problem is that we could smell another vampire by the front of the house. We also found her cell phone on the ground. Edward says its Marco,"Carlisle said with urgency in his voice.

Jasper was up on his feet, and he started growlin' somethin' fierce. Carlisle went on,"Is that Jasper I hear? We are tracking the vampire even as we speak. When you are closer to the house if you haven't come across our scents, then call us and we'll let you know what we found and where we are."

"Are you sure it was Marco? How long ago did she leave, do you know,"Jasper asked, speaking for the first time since the fight.

"It was within the last thirty minutes. The scent is still fresh. Bella's scent is mixed in with his. Jasper, I think I know what his plans were. I don't know how the plans will change once he realizes that she is pregnant,"Edward told him.

"What were they? I know it was something about using her shield,"Jasper told him.

"He was planning on taking her and turning her. He figured that with her shield he could take over Maria's territory. Maybe just start his own territory. The only thing that was certain was that he saw Bella could be very powerful as vampire,"Edward said.

"Carlisle, take half of the family and follow his and Bella's scents. Let the other half follow the scents of the newborns. It may be harder to follow their scents, but maybe if you do you can find Bella faster,"I told them.

I went on,"If he was makin newborns he had to have had a secluded place. He might take Bella around a different route to lead us the wrong way. If we follow the path the newborns came from we might actually get to the place before they do and we can wait for him to show up with her."

Marco was one of Maria's soldiers. This was a tactic that we learned to use from Maria. Half of our army would follow the trail that the enemy left, while the other half followed the scents of the newborns we had killed. We almost always got to the camps before the leaders would get back there.

We also knew that Marco would probably go through a body of water for a short time. We would lose his scent that way. It was another tactic that we learned from the bitch. I have a feelin' this is gonna be easy. At least now Jasper is back, and he is fuckin' pissed!

Carlisle said they were splittin' up and they would meet us at where ever the trail would lead them. Ethan told him we were already on our way. He also told Carlisle not to let this vampire know they were there. He was to wait until we got there to move on this vampire. The only reason he would move against him before we got there was if Bella was in danger that required immediate action. With that, the three of us took off. It was so fuckin' good to have my brother back, I just wished that it hadn't taken the possibility of Bella being hurt or worse.

**Bella POV**

After Marco grabbed me I couldn't use my shield. He would be inside of it with me. I would have to wait until he let me go. I decided that it would be best if I pretended that I didn't know who he was.

I made sure that I dropped my phone. That would tell them I didn't leave willingly. At least I hoped it would. The worst part of this whole fucking mess is that this asshole is keeping me from finding Jasper.

He was carrying me and had been running for a long time now. I wished that I knew this area better, so I could maybe get some idea about where we were at. It wasn't long though when we were going through some water. It was only a small stream but it was several miles long.

He walked through it for a couple of miles before getting out on the opposite side from where we had entered. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to keep anyone from following all the way. The water would keep them from picking up the trail. This guy had the audacity to put his hands on me, I was not going to fucking let his ass get away with this.

When he got out I let one of my shoes fall to the ground. I just hoped that he wouldn't notice. He didn't. I think this is one of those really stupid vampires that thinks he's so fucking smart!

He ran for awhile longer. We were somewhere deep in the woods. I wasn't sure if we were even in the same state. We finally stopped in a small clearing. When we stopped, I was able to let my other shoe drop. As I looked around I could tell that we were deep in a heavily wooded area.

This fucking idiot still wasn't going to let me go. I guess he knew that once he let go of me I would put my shield up. I asked him what he thought he was doing. He told me that he knew of my shield and he needed me to form his own army and claim a territory.

I asked him what the fuck he was talking about. He told me that he had taken the Major's place in Maria's army. That when he found out that Maria was getting the Major back and he would be pushed aside, he wanted to take her territory.

Now that she was dead he really didn't have much to worry about. He wanted me, and to use my ability for his gain. To get the respect that Maria once got. What shocked me was that he knew about my shield.

I asked him how he knew about it? "You don't remember me,"he asked?

It was then that I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. It took me another couple of minutes to finally recognize him. He helped Maria kill my parents. He was there with her. He helped to rip them apart.

There were other vampires there that night. Only this bastard and Maria took part in their murder. They both were taking great pleasure in doing what they did to them. I started to scream and thrash.

He told me to shut up. I quieted down and he told me that he was going to turn me. I really lost it then. I told him he couldn't that I was pregnant. That was when he seemed to finally notice my stomach.

I knew that I needed to do whatever I could to protect my babies. I could only hope that someone was on their way. I started to scream, as loud as I could. He started to get really angry. It seemed that things were not going well for him.

He told me to shut up. I wasn't going to listen to him and I sure as fuck wasn't going to make it easy for him either. I started to scream even louder. The last thing I heard was him telling me that I would pay for this. He also told me that he would come after me and he _would_ have me. He put me down, but didn't let me go. Then he slapped me hard across the face.

I screamed ever louder and he let go just long enough to hit me again. I fell backwards and the last thing I saw was him coming towards me looking strangely like a vampire. Then I passed out.

**Jasper POV**

When I heard that Bella was gone and that it was probably Marco that took her, something inside of me snapped. While I was having problems dealing with what I had almost done to my wife, and our babies, the darkness that I had once lived in seemed to overwhelm me.

I don't really know what I did, or how long I had been away from my mate, now someone else had dared to touch her! They will die. No one touches her or the babies. If only I hadn't have left her, she wouldn't be in danger now.

It seems all I can do is fuck everything up. I also knew that I had to get away from her at that time. I could have hurt her or worse. Something happened when Maria was dead. I felt something inside of me snap, I became what I was when I was with Maria, a monster.

I did recognize that Bella was my mate. In my state I would not have been gentle with her. When I said that something in me snapped when hearing that Bella was gone, well that's the only way I know to describe it.

Something happened and it was like for the first time in my existence that it feels like the Major and Jasper are finally one person. I have the strength, and fierceness of the Major, with the softer feelings of Jasper. I'm not sure, but I think that I'm finally whole.

I can figure this shit out later, right now I need to find this asshole who dared to mess with my mate. We had been running and Peter had stopped and said that we needed to go in the direction we were headed in now.

We actually ran into Carlisle who was following the vampire's and Bella's scent. They were stopped at the stream that ran for several miles. Peter, Ethan, and I, knew that Marco had probably gone through the water here. We would just have to go downstream and hope that we could figure out where he might have gotten out.

Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rose were following the scent of the newborns. They knew that they were to only find the area that they made into a camp. Once they found it, they were to stay out of sight until either we got there or if they saw that Bella was in danger.

We started downstream, some of us walked on one side of the stream. The rest were on the other side. This way we could pick up the trail, no matter which side he got out on.

We had gone a couple of miles when Ethan spotted a shoe. It was Bella's and we picked up the scent right away. We took off in a run. Again Marco used a tactic that had Maria written all over it. He zigzagged and once we figured out which way we just started cutting through.

We could tell that we were getting closer, as the scents were getting stronger. They were fresher. The area was getting to be more trees and no trails. This was a very remote area, with no chance of humans coming through here. A perfect spot to keep newborns, or at least have them here while they were going through the transformation.

The smell of my mate drove me to run faster. I was close. The trees were closer together here. After another minute of running we came into a clearing. As we came through the trees, we saw Edward, Emmett and the girls bending over something.

Then the smell hit me, blood! It was Bella's blood. I roared out, and Edward and Emmett ran at me to hold me back! They told Carlisle to go check her out. It took Edward, Emmett, Peter, and Ethan to hold me back. I needed to see her!

Carlisle checked her out and said that he needed to get her back to the house. Peter told them to let me go, that he knew I just needed to be with her. When I first saw her it felt like I had been hit in the chest with a sledge hammer.

She was laying on the ground. She appeared to be unconscious, and there was some blood coming from a wound on her cheek. I knelt down beside her. I looked at Carlisle and he told me that he couldn't really tell the full extent of her injuries, not until he got her back home and could check her out more fully.

He did tell me that the babies appeared to be fine. He told me to pick her up but to be careful. There might be broken bones that he didn't know about yet. I gently picked her up, then I turned to Peter.

"Where is the fucking asshole who did this,"I growled out?

"Gone, he apparently hit her then ran,"Peter told me.

"Take whoever you need to track his fucking ass down. I want him found, now! Once you have him, bring him to me. Do not harm him, I will take care of the bastard myself. He took my mate, then hit her. Only a coward hits a female, and a human female at that and then runs,"I told him.

Peter looked at Edward and Emmett. I knew that Ethan would want to go with us. He wouldn't be any good at tracking until he knew that Bella was going to be alright. I could actually feel fear from him. He was afraid for his granddaughter. I was too!

I gently cradled my mate close to my chest. I was afraid to run, I didn't want to jar her. Fortunately, Esme had gone home and gotten one of the cars and brought it to the area as close as she could which wasn't far to us vampires, but it was about thirty miles to the closet road.

We got to the car and then we were on our way home. I continued to cradle Bella to my chest. I held her in my lap on the way home. Once there Carlisle checked her out and said that she was fine.

I do have to say that I gave Carlisle a hard time when he was checking her out. I kept growling, and at one point she whimpered and I almost lunged at him for hurting her. Ethan was there holding me back. If I had really wanted to attack, there is no fucking way Ethan would have been able to stop me.

She had hit the back of her head and that is what knocked her out. The only injury seemed to be on her face. There was a very nasty bruise on her face as well as a cut. While her skin was harder than a humans, she could still be injured by a vampire.

After checking the babies again Carlisle told everyone that she would be fine. Then everyone left the room. I undressed her and put her in one of my t-shirts. Carlisle had cleaned her face before he left.

I put her under the covers and got undressed myself. After stripping down to my boxers I laid down with her. I did start doing my own check to make sure she was alright. I pulled her close to my body and held her tightly but not too tightly. I had put my face in her neck and was nuzzling her. I needed to bask in her scent.

The Jasper part of me wanted to dwell on the fact that I had almost killed her earlier. The Major part of me told me that right now my mate needed me. He wasn't going to let me be bothered with that shit right now. He wasn't going to let me feel guilty about what I had done.

I continued to nuzzle her. It helped to calm me down. After a few minutes I placed my hand on her belly. The babies started moving immediately. It brought me comfort to feel them under my hand. Even though we had been through hell, and I wasn't there when she needed me. I knew that we would be alright. We were together, and our babies were still growing inside of her body.

What I didn't know at the time, was that Marco had come back to the house. He was still around. I had been too focused on Bella to pay attention to my surroundings. It wasn't until a few minutes after everyone had left the room that Ethan came back.

"Jasper, I know that you don't want to leave Bella right now and I'm not asking you to. There is something that you need to know. I'm afraid that you may not be able to stay calm after I tell you,"Ethan told me.

I sensed that he was really angry, no he was _pissed_! He was also worried. He told me that Peter and the rest were back. I couldn't understand why they would be back so soon, unless they had the bastard that did this.

I asked Esme if she could come in and stay with Bella. Char and Rose both wanted to stay with her too. I knew that they were worried about her, so after kissing Bella on the forehead I got up and went to find out what the fuck was going on.

When I got back downstairs everyone else was waiting for me. Peter was nervous. Whoa, Peter Whitlock was fucking nervous? I looked at the rest of them, and they were all uncomfortable.

"Ok, just what the fuck is going on? I can tell from everyone's emotions that I'm not going to like this,"I told them.

Everyone looked to Peter. I guess that he was going to be the one to tell me. That could only mean that the others were concerned about my reaction. Finally, I couldn't take the emotions in the room any more.

"Peter, just fucking tell me already. I can tell that either you couldn't control yourselves and killed the fucking bastard or he got away! So which is it,"I asked?

"He got away. We did catch up to him. After leaving Bella he apparently came back here. He took some clothing that belonged to her. We know this because we could see he had some clothing in his hand. We chased him from here, and he ran to La Push and jumped off one of the cliffs. Once he was in the ocean there was no way we could find him,"Peter told me.

I stood there waiting. I knew that wasn't everything, there was something more,"What else, please just spit it out. I really need to get back to Bella."

"I was able to read his mind. He wants Bella bad, and he's not planning on stopping until he gets her. He will turn her even with the babies she's carrying. I don't think he realizes that they are not human. He will continue to try to get to her, that much is a fact. He's determined,"Edward told us.

I think that everyone was expecting me to lose it so to speak. This wasn't the time to lose it. This was the time to make plans. I was grateful that everyone in this house would gladly kill to protect Bella and the babies. It just might come down to that.

"I think that we should move. We could move to Alaska or maybe to our place in Montana,"I told them.

Almost everyone was all for that. We weren't really running, no we were just going to make it harder for this asshole to find us. We needed to make Bella's safety the number one priority.

Edward said,"There is something else. Marco isn't stupid, he went through several drawers that held deeds and other documents. He knows where we have other houses. So we can't really move to any of them."

I looked at Peter,"What about your ranch in Arizona? Do you still have it?"

Him and Char had bought a huge ranch there shortly after Alice and I had joined the Cullens. They actually had a working ranch. Right now, they had humans working it for them. There were cattle, horses, and even chickens.

Cattle didn't seem to mind our presence at all. We had found horses that were not afraid of us either. Chickens, that was a whole different story. The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of moving there.

One thing is for sure, it would be a great place to raise kids! It was also isolated, and had plenty of wildlife. It was surrounded by desert but had mountains close enough for us if we wanted something different. We might have to enlarge the house itself to accommodate everyone. There was a ranch house on the property.

It had been used off and on for humans that would take care of the place. I knew that right now it was empty as the man taking care of the ranch had passed away a few months ago. The people taking care of it right now lived closer to town.

Peter smiled his shit eating grin,"Yep, and since the people taking care of it right now have asked that they be relieved. It will be perfect. I will make some calls and make sure that the main house is opened up and aired out. I'll have them stock up the kitchen with food. We might need to add on to the house though."

"We'll take care of that once we get there. Right now we need to get in gear and get the hell out of dodge. I don't want anymore surprises, at least not from Marco. Carlisle, will it be safe for Bella to travel, as soon as tomorrow,"I asked him.

"I believe that she will be alright. She will need to take it easy though. She doesn't need to do any of the packing or lifting of course. I will need to pack up everything that I have in the exam room. Some of that stuff was hard enough to get the first time around, without bringing suspicions on me,"Carlisle told us.

"We'll help you pack up Carlisle. Since I know what everything you have is for, I can understand better how to pack up certain things. It will also keep Alexis close to me,"Ethan told us.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about this vampire. I hadn't been around when it was discovered that she is Ethan's mate. It wasn't until we got back here that I even knew anything about her. I still didn't know everything yet.

I did know that she was the one that almost made me kill Bella. I knew that it wasn't really her fault. Well, it was as much her fault doing what she did, as it was my fault for doing what I did when I was with Maria. We didn't know there was a better way to live at the time.

I did feel honest remorse for what she had done. That was the only thing that kept me from ripping her apart, for almost making me hurt Bella. Also the fact that she is Ethan's mate. I know what it would feel like for him to lose her.

We had decided that some of us would rent a huge truck to move some of the stuff. Emmett and Edward both said that they would drive the truck and some of the cars to the ranch. The rest of us would fly a chartered plane.

Esme bless her heart started talking to Peter and Char about how much bigger they would need to make the house. They would need to add three or four bedrooms, with bathrooms. We weren't sure yet about if we would need to add one or two rooms for the babies.

They wouldn't stay babies for long. Not knowing if they would be the same sex or not made us wonder what we should do. Esme and the girls decided to go ahead and add on two rooms. We could always use the extra space for visitors.

I had rejoined Bella in our room to let the girls talk about what to take and what they could just purchase after we got there. Now, all I had to do was to tell my wife that we were moving.

She was still asleep when I got back into the room. I had asked Rose if she would bring her some blood as soon as she knew she was awake. I figured that she would need it.

She and I would be leaving early in the morning to catch our flight. Carlisle, Esme, Ethan, Alexis as well as Peter and Char would be going with us. The rest would be driving.

After asking Carlisle if it would be alright to wake her up, I woke her up gently. She was immediately concerned about the babies having been hurt by the vampire. Carlisle assured her the babies were fine.

She was hungry when she woke up so Rose brought her some blood which she drank greedily. After that Esme brought her up some lunch. When she had finished her lunch, I knew that now I needed to talk to her about the move.

I also needed to talk to her about what I had almost done. I needed to tell her what happened when I heard that she had been taken by Marco. The Jasper part of me felt the horror and guilt of almost killing her and our babies, the Major part knew that action was needed to save her.

That's why now, I was both Jasper and the Major. I was more at peace with myself, and yet I could still rip and kill if it was needed. I can be the loving, caring, and compassionate husband and mate to Bella, and still be the most dangerous bad ass vampire in history!

Now, I had to explain everything to my mate. I just hoped that she would be happy with all of the changes that were about to take place as well as the ones that already did.

She loved it here, but I have a feeling that she will love the ranch even more. With the ranch house, we could stay there while she's going through her newborn stage. We would still be close to the kids, but not close enough for her to come across their scent and try to kill them.

Even though I have a feeling that she won't be uncontrollable like most newborns. She is already part vampire. The kids can stay at the big house, at least until Bella can control herself around them. The thing is that we haven't really talked about when I will turn her.

Now, I need to tell her what's going on. I just hope she doesn't flip out on me. With her mood swings, it hard enough trying to keep up with her. So, here goes nothing!

**Bella POV**

After eating a huge plate of food I headed back into the bathroom. With the twins on my bladder it seemed as if I always had to go. I knew that Jasper had some stuff he needed to talk to me about. I just hoped that he wasn't going to start with feeling guilty about something that clearly wasn't his fault!

He surprised me though. He told me what happened when he ran off. He shared how he just couldn't get past the fact that he almost killed me. Then he told me what had happened when he found out I had been taken by Marco.

It seems that he had both of his persona's merged. The Major knew that Jasper needed to help save me, but Jasper just couldn't handle the guilt. So they merged and now he was a compassionate, loving, and gentle, bad ass vampire!

I had noticed that he didn't check me out like the Major would have, and told him so. He then told me that he did check me out, I was still asleep when he did it.

He then told me how they lost Marco. Then he gave me the biggest news yet! They wanted to move to a ranch house that Peter and Char owned. We couldn't move to any of the other houses that the Cullens owned, because of Marco.

He told me about the animals that were on the farm, about the big house, and the ranch house. About the hunting opportunities, and the fact that I could be turned there, and still be close to our children.

The more he talked, the more excited I got. By the time he was done talking I was ready to go! I really got excited about the horses. I knew that Jasper had ridden horses when he was human and he had told me that it was the one thing he still enjoyed. I wanted to learn how to ride.

Of course I would have to wait until after the birth of the babies. I couldn't wait until he could teach me how to ride and take care of the animals. While I would miss this house, I couldn't wait to get to the new place.

I wasn't going to be allowed to pack, move, or lift anything. It would be hard to not do anything. Jasper assured me that he knew of a sure fire way to distract me! There was just one problem with this move.

Once again, I was being forced to move, or run because of a sadistic vampire that was after me. I couldn't believe that this was still happening to me. The more I thought about it the more upset I became.

Jasper asked me to try to think of the move as doing it for the babies. It did help to focus on them. Right after this Carlisle came in to check on me. The wound on my face had actually already healed.

Later Ethan came in, he needed to talk to me about Alexis. I didn't really want to talk about her. She had tried to make Jasper leave me. I knew that it really wasn't her fault. I knew that it would take time before I could really be comfortable around her.

Ethan told me about how she was his mate which I already knew. Then he told me some of her history. The main thing that I noticed though was the sparkle in his eyes when he was talking about her.

Apparently, she was still kind of confused because of all of the shit Maria had told her. It seems that nothing Maria had told her was true. Jasper told me that she was truly remorseful and when I felt comfortable I should at least try to attempt to get to know her. She was going to be with Ethan, so I promised him that I would try when I felt comfortable with it.

After drinking more blood I was tired and needed some rest before having to catch the plane. If it hadn't been for all of the vampires in the house I would have jumped Jasper. Yeah, we had been active once with everyone in the house. I was really horny that night. Tonight, I just wanted to be held while I slept.

The next morning found me up way too early. We needed to be in Arizona before the sun came up. Since we would land at a airport with humans there, we needed to be there and gone before everyone started sparkling for the humans to see.

When we got to the hanger where the plane was waiting was when _it_ happened. We were about to climb up the stairs that led to the door of the plane when Jasper said the one thing you shouldn't say to a pregnant person,"Watch your step darlin', I don't want you to fall."

I just started crying. Jasper started to panic asking what was wrong. Every time I looked at him the crying would get worse. Finally, he called Carlisle over to check me out. Jasper was in full panic by now.

Jasper decided to just send me some calm. Then asked me to please tell him what he did wrong. I looked at him and told him,"You told me to watch my step."

I had started to cry again."Yeah, I did. I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself. So tell me what's wrong."

"I can't watch my step. I can't even see my fucking feet! I'm so fucking fat right now I can't see anything below my belly,"I told him.

I could tell he was working hard to try not to laugh at me. Everyone else was trying to hide their laughter as well. It made me realize how stupid that sounded. I got embarrassed then. It's times like this I really hated being pregnant and having mood swings.

Jasper picked me up and carried me inside the plane. It was about thirty minutes later that we were in the air. I got an idea. I was going to put my shield up, at least until I could try my idea. I didn't want Jasper to figure it out and try to stop me.

I waited until we could take our seat belts off and then I told Jasper that I needed to use the bathroom. I got up and went into the bathroom. I had my cell phone with me and after I got ready I sent Jasper a text message.

_Baby, I need you to come to the bathroom. It's too small for me to move around, I need your help!_

He came right away. I opened the door and let him in. He asked me what I needed help with. I told him,"I'm having trouble with my underwear baby, can you help me out here?"

I waited until he had pulled my dress up so he could see what the problem was. He looked at me kind of confused and then I put my shield down, then he said,"Ah, baby, you don't have any underwear on."

My shield went down and then he felt my lust! His eyes got wide, and he gave me one of his famous panty dropping smirks. Too bad I didn't have any panties on! Then he told me we needed to wait, and meant it. Until he saw the pout on my face.

He pushed me against the door and kissed me while pushing his erection into my hip. He kissed down my body and then went down to my legs and kissed up both legs. Finally, he put his mouth right where I wanted it, my pussy.

He told me that I would have to be quiet unless I wanted everyone to know what we were doing. Then he proceeded to use his tongue to fuck my pussy. He licked up my slit and then pushed his tongue into me.

He kept it up until he felt me about to cum. He quickly pushed three fingers up inside of me and the lightly nipped my clit. I came and hard! When I had finally came down from my orgasm I told him to undo his fucking pants and just fuck me!

He started growling and I told him to shh! He then turned me around, and had his cock out and inside of me before I could say another word. He pumped in and out of me hard and fast.

It didn't take long for him to cum. I think that I had at least ten orgasms before he had one. I had wanted to become a member of the mile high club, now both my husband and I were!

He cleaned himself up as best as he could. He was about to open the door when I reminded him that I still needed help with my underwear. He looked at me while I handed them to him. I told him that I couldn't reach my feet in this position.

He laughed while slipping them over my feet and up my legs. When he was sure that we both looked good he opened the door. Immediately, I felt the blush coming on. Everyone was trying not to smile at us. Oh shit! They all fucking knew!

Not one of them, not even Peter said anything, of which I was happy about. I spent the rest of the trip thinking.

I thought about Lucian and the loss we all felt over his death. I thought about what had happened with Maria. I thought about Ethan and his new mate. I thought about getting to the new place. I thought about the babies, and how much our lives would be changed because of them.

I thought of all of this as Jasper was talking to the miracles growing inside my womb, and I couldn't wait until we could meet them. I watched Jasper's face as he talked to them. He was telling them about the new place we were going to.

His face was practically glowing with love. The babies were enjoying listening to him almost as much as I was. They were moving, kicking against his hands. It was then that I noticed something, I could _feel_ the love they had for their daddy!

Jasper and I both gasped at the same time, loudly! It seems that at least one or both might have his ability. I looked down at my beautiful husband and he had tears in his eyes that would never fall. I had tears going down my face. This was the most beautiful intimate experience I think that either of us have ever had.

I knew that even with someone still after me, we would be alright. I had everything I wanted, and I knew that the rest of my dreams would soon come true as well. All we could do now was wait, and love those whom we called family.

**A/N Please review and let me know if this was good, bad or horrible. Also, I need some help again. I'm trying to decide if Marco should be the bad guy in the sequel or should it be someone else? I also need some ideas, what would you like to see happen in the sequel? Remember in the sequel the babies will be here and Bella will be a vampire. With this story I already knew exactly what the plot would be, I need help with the sequel so please throw some ideas at me. What would you like to see happen? For those who reviewed and didn't get a reply from me, I'm sorry FF still isn't letting me reply, this time though I will be using the PM to do replies. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added this story to their favorites or alerts. I love you guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N OK first of all I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I finally found two betas and they were able to get this back to me quickly. I need to say a big thank you to them, they are awesome. Snarkymuch82 and simaril137 Thank you girls. This chapter is more of a filler than anything else. There is a semi lemon. It might take a week or longer before I get the next chapter out. I work for the next five days so I won't have as much time to write. I will do my best to not leave you hanging too long. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

Wow.

That was the only thing that I could think of when I _felt_ the love coming from my mate's stomach. I'm guessing that one, or both of the twins will have my gift. It's kind of humbling to think that I am part of a miracle.

We had decided to change up who would drive and who would go by plane. Bella and I were both still uneasy around Alexis, so it was decided to let Edward, Alice,and Ethan drive with her, while everyone else took the plane.

After we landed, we had to move quickly. I was going to go ahead and rent some cars so that we could get out of here and get to the ranch. We would bring them back this evening after dark, then we would just run back to the ranch.

My mate was excited. She seemed to love the area. Even though it was still dark outside, she could feel that the temperatures were much warmer than Forks. She was happy, and she was looking forward to getting to the ranch. I couldn't wait to show her around.

It was the perfect time of the year in this part of Arizona. It was warm, yet not too warm to enjoy being outside. Peter had a swimming pool and an outdoor Jacuzzi.

Rose, Char, Alice and Bella had made plans before leaving to go shopping, so that Bella could have something to wear swimming. She kept telling them that she didn't need a swimsuit, especially since she would only be pregnant once.

I think they just wanted to go and get clothes that were more in tune with the temperatures here. Of course, they would have to go at night. That was the only downside to living here for us vampires. It almost never rained and was sunny most of the time.

The ranch was practically out in the desert. Humans didn't come to this area during the summer, as it was fucking hot. During the winter, well there wasn't really anything that would bring them out here. It was too far from any town.

Peter had an electric fence put up when they first came out. It surrounded the whole ranch. It wouldn't keep vampires out, but humans and animals, yes. In order to check on the cattle and some of the other livestock, we either had to travel by horse which was my preference, or we could run. Peter and I rarely ran while here. We both loved riding horses, and always kept ones here that weren't afraid of us.

Surrounding the ranch was mountains The wildlife outside of the fence consisted of mountain lions, coyotes, wolves, and bison. We had actually bought a few of the bison in, and turned them loose inside the fence.

We wanted to have a herd of them around the ranch. After the herd had multiplied from six to thirty, we had to released them outside the fence. They kept destroying things around the property.

They were big and had no problems attacking. They even chased Peter one day. He was out there, trying to pump water for the animals and one of the bison decided that Peter was too fucking close.

Peter fucking loved it! He actually went just a little faster than a human would have and let the bison chase him. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. If it wouldn't have hurt the bison, the asshole would have probably let it catch him.

Now, I have a feeling that it will be Peter and Emmett _both _being chased. They were talking about while on the plane. Emmett being who he is, couldn't wait. Then he started talking about teaching his nephews or nieces to be chased too!

I started to[1] growl at him. There was no way in hell I was going to let one of those things chase my kids. They were fucking huge when full grown. I was not letting my babies around those things.

Of course, according to Ethan, they would be just like a vampire. The only differences being they would have a heartbeat, blood flowing through their veins, and would need to eat human food as well as blood.

With Emmett and Peter I had a feeling that when the kids got a little bigger, they would find a heap of trouble to get into. I couldn't wait. The more I thought about the kids running around the ranch, the more excited I got.

Of course there was bear, deer, and mountain sheep that lived up in the mountains. There was plenty of wildlife for us, all we had to do was decide what we wanted. The bison was for us animal drinkers. We had to be careful though. We couldn't get overzealous and eat up all of the bison.

Once we got to the ranch we had to wait for Peter to get out and unlock the fence. We still had about five miles before we got to the house. The ranch house was about ten miles from the main house. It was closer to where the horses were kept, as well as the chickens.

Since most of the ranch hands were human, we knew that it would be easier on them if they didn't have to drive to feed and water them. Also, they had to collect the eggs from the chickens, and milk some of the cows.

Whoever was in charge of the ranch at the time had the power to sell off some of the cattle as well as the milk and eggs. They got to keep the money they made from the sell. The only reason for anyone taking care of the ranch was so that we could keep it up and running with animals and everything else. We didn't want to have to restock everything.

Bella was practically bouncing in the seat from excitement. She saw some of the bison before we drove into the gate. She couldn't wait to see the animals that lived inside the fence.

When I told her about the chickens and collecting the eggs and milking the cows, I knew I had unleashed a monster. All she could talk about was learning how to milk a cow. She wanted to collect eggs too. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the cows were now milked by machines.

We were going to drop off some of the stuff that we had that belonged to Alice. She had asked us to bring some of her clothes with us. After doing that Bella and I would drive on to the ranch house.

The humans that had been running the ranch was supposed to have cleaned and aired out both houses and stocked up on food and other essentials. After we had unpacked some of our stuff I was going to have Bella lie down and rest. She had been up since about two am, though she did sleep on the plane a little.

It pleased me to no end to see how happy my mate was. She was laughing even at Emmett's stupid jokes. That's exactly what they were, was listening to him as he told one stupid joke after the other. Of course Peter just had to join in.

There were a couple of times that Esme had to warn them about the language, as well as the joke itself. Some of them were vampire jokes, and of course there were the _blonde_ jokes. Those really pissed me off.

"Hey Bella wanna hear a joke," Emmett asked?[2]

"Yeah, I guess," she told him.

"What do you give a vampire for a cough? Coffin drops!" he laughed.

"Ugh! Emmett, can't you do any better than that?" Bella asked him.

"Sure, how about this one? What kind of hound does Dracula have?" he asked.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. What kind does he have?" Bella asked.

"A bloodhound!" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Here's a really good one." Peter told us. "Why did the other kids have to let the vampire play baseball with them?"

"I don't know, why?" Bella asked.

"It was his bat!" Peter thought that one was really funny.

Emmett told him that it wasn't that funny, then told another one. "What is as sharp as a vampire's fang?"

I knew this wasn't going to be good. He only waited a second before answering, "His other fang!"

Peter, not to be outdone told another one, "What does the human think about all of these vampire jokes?"

"They suck!" Bella answered. Peter pouted, The rest of us laughed.

Right after this they started on the fucking blonde jokes.

"Here's a really funny one." Emmett said. "A Russian, an American, and a Blonde were talking one day.

The Russian said, 'We were the first in space.' The American said, ''We were the first on the moon.' The Blonde said, 'So what? We're going to be the first on the sun!' The Russian and the American looked at each other and shook their heads. 'You can't land on the sun you idiot! You'll burn up!' said the Russian. To which the blonde replied, 'We're not stupid, you know. We're going at night!'

I tried to get them to stop, but no, Peter just had to tell one too. His, thankfully, wasn't a blonde joke. Unfortunately it was still one that should _not_ have been told.

"Two tall trees," He started, "a birch and beech, are growing in the woods. A small tree begins to grow between them. The beech says to the birch: 'Is that a son of a beech or a son of a birch?' The birch says he cannot tell. Just then a woodpecker lands in the sapling. The birch says, 'Woodpecker, you are a tree expert, can you tell if that is a son of a beech or a son of a birch?' The woodpecker takes a taste of the small tree. He replies: 'Its neither a son of a beech nor a son of a birch. That my friends, is the best piece of ash I have ever put my pecker in."[3]

Needless to say it was Esme who spoke up first, "Peter Whitlock! I don't want to ever hear you tell a joke like that especially in front of ladies, and a pregnant one at that!"

The problem was that my mate was the one laughing the hardest. I had enjoyed hearing her laughter. It had been a while since she was this carefree, acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

After a few minutes we finally reached the main house. I couldn't wait to see my mate's expression when she saw it. It looked like it had been taken right out of the 1800's.

Peter had built it himself. He didn't know how to build a modern house. Apparently, he had helped to build a house while he was still human. It did have modern plumbing, electricity, and appliances though.

Of course the materials he had used were much better than what they had when he built his first house. It had a Victorian style to it. There was a wrap around porch and the floors were all made of hardwood.

The kitchen was huge. I don't know why Peter had to build such a fucking big ass kitchen. When my mate asked him why the kitchen was so big, he simply told her that he knew she was coming along with the babies. We would need a fucking big ass kitchen to cook enough food to fill up all of the humans.

I quickly reminded her that we still had to drive to the ranch house. She was estatic over the pool and jacuzzi. Both were outside, at the back of the house. Char and Rose told her that as soon as the contractors had finished up with the additions to the main house, they would plan on a day in the pool.

Esme had been able to get blueprints of the house and make the additions. Then faxing them to a local contractor who was already working. It was decided to just add another floor.

We were going to have to be fast to keep them from seeing our sparkling asses. That meant using vampire speed and a distraction. It was decided that as long as we could get into the house without them seeing us sparkle that we would just stay inside until they were done. I sent the humans some lethargy and they slept until everyone was inside.

There were already five bedrooms. They would add four more, and add bathrooms to each room. We were going to take the ranch house. For the most part my mate still did not like the idea of the other vampires listening in to our love making.[4]

It didn't bother me. I loved the idea of the others hearing her scream my name as I gave her pleasure. That was something that I planned on doing often. As a matter of fact, I was hoping that if she had a long enough nap this afternoon, she might be up for some screaming tonight. Yeah, I know, I'm a horny bastard.

After putting Alice's clothes in one of the bedrooms, I quickly made my way downstairs and told Bella we needed to leave right away. I would have to release the humans from the shit I was sending them.

We told everyone that we would come back to the house to feed Bella. The family was going hunting after the humans left for the day. They also needed to collect more blood for Bella.

Before leaving Carlisle told us that we could not get out of coming back tonight. He wanted to check Bella out and make sure she was doing alright. He looked straight at me when he told her that she was to lie down and rest before coming back. I could tell by the look that there was to be no hanky panky.

Shit! I was hoping to have some fun before coming back. While we had some fun on the plane, it was crowded in the bathroom. It was also way too fucking fast for me, I liked spending time giving my mate pleasure.

I would just have to make sure that we got back to the ranch house early. I needed to be with Bella, and I could tell that she was feeling the same way. With that thought in mind we got back into the car and headed for the place that we would now consider our home.

**Bella POV**

I loved this place. It was warm and sunny. I loved the main house, but I couldn't wait to see the house that would be mine and Jasper's home, at least for now. Of course the babies would be living there too, at least until it was time for me to be turned.

Jasper told me that the house only had two bedrooms in it. That meant that we would have to add on at least a couple more rooms. I wanted to make sure that there was a study, Jasper and I both loved reading, and we wanted a place to store our books.

When we finally got there I was in awe. The house was perfect. The outside looked almost exactly like the main house, just a lot smaller. It still had a wrap around porch. The inside was the same as the main house also. There were hardwood floors.

The outside was painted blue, and the inside walls were wood paneled. The bedrooms were upstairs. There was a huge dining room as well as a breakfast nook. The kitchen wasn't nearly as big as the one in the main house, but still it was huge.

It had a separate room that led off from the kitchen. It was a huge laundry room, complete with washer and dryer. It even had one of those chutes that you threw the dirty clothes down into the laundry room, it was so cool.

After checking that out we went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. Jasper was going to let me decide which bedroom we would be using. He promised that if I didn't really like either one, that we would have one of the extra bedrooms built the way I wanted it.

The master bedroom had the biggest four poster bed I had ever seen. I think it must have been custom made. There was a dressing room, as well as a huge bathroom. There was a claw foot tub, along with a separate shower. There was also a jacuzzi over in the other side of the bathroom.

The dressing room had two separate closets, that were rooms by themselves. Across the room from the bed was an area that was almost like a living room. It had a small couch, a chair, a coffee table. It all sat in front of the giant fireplace. The couch, chair, and table were all Victorian. I loved it. It was so beautiful that I was left speechless.

Jasper thought I hated it. He finally spoke up and told me that we would have one of the new bedrooms made for us. I told him, "Fuck no. I love this room, it's almost as if it was made just for us."

He brought our bags in and we both started to unpack. He stopped me and told me that I was to sit. I would tell him where I wanted stuff, but he would be doing the work. I told him he was being silly that I was perfectly capable of unpacking my stuff.

He gave me one of his 'don't argue with the vampire' looks. Then he reminded me that there was something he wanted to do before I took a nap. He could have everything put away faster, using vampire speed. I asked him what it was that he wanted to do.

He told me he wanted to take me to meet the horses in the stable. Needless to say, I was disappointed. I really wanted to check out the bed, and not by sleeping on it either.

After he was done with everything he asked me if I wanted to go out to the stables or if I just wanted to rest. I told him neither, I wanted to take a long hot bath in the jacuzzi. I tried to get him to join me but he knew me better than I thought he did. He knew exactly what I wanted to do and told me that I needed to rest this afternoon.

He did promise that he would make it up to me tonight. He planned on leaving the family to come back here early. He wanted our first night here to be special for both of us.

I stayed in the tub for thirty minutes, and decided that I should probably get out when I started to fall asleep. Instead of putting on clothes I just grabbed one of Jasper's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, my favorite outfit.

I needed to drink some blood before I took a nap. It had been since the night before that I had drunk any. Jasper had brought all that they had for me with us. He made me lie down while he went and warmed up the blood.

I drank about four cups of it. After that I barely remember getting into the bed. Jasper promised to stay with me while I slept. He would stay in bed with me, but was going to read. I fell asleep almost immediately.

_The dream started shortly after I fell asleep. I was out in the desert and alone. I don't know if I was on the property or not. I started walking, and looking. What I was looking for I had no idea at the time._

_After a few minutes of walking I looked in front of me. there was a figure walking towards me. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but I felt like I should hide. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to go._

_I stopped and turned around to go back in the direction that I came from. I didn't get more than a few steps before he was right in front of me. It was Marco, and he was crouched in a position like he was going to pounce on me._

_He didn't move, just stared at me. Finally I spoke up,"What do you want? How did you find us?"_

_I was sure that if I stalled long enough that Jasper would find me. Even though it seemed to be important to find out how he found us. He just continued to stare at me though._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "I just followed the ones that were driving. It was so easy. As for what I want, you should already know the answer. I want you."_

_"What do you want with me? You do know that I am mated already? I'm sure that you know him, he's Jasper Whitlock, ar as Maria called him, the Major. He won't be happy that you tried to mess with me." I said._

_"Well since he is not here right now, I will just take you with me. By the time he finds out you are even gone, we'll be too far away for him to even figure out how to find you." He spoke with venom in his voice._

_He came towards me and grabbed my arm. After looking around he pulled me closer to his body, and then he bit my wrist. He pumped enough venom in me to start the change. I screamed._

I shot straight up off the bed. Jasper had apparently been trying to calm me down. He told me that I had been tossing in my sleep, "Baby, are you alright? You were whimpering and then screamed!" He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes, no, I'm not sure. I was dreaming that I was out in the desert and Marco found me. Jasper, he bit me and started the change. I don't know if I was still pregnant or not. I couldn't see." I was crying.

"Baby, I can promise you that first of all he will never be able to get close enough to you to bite you. Secondly, you will never be left alone until he is stopped." Jasper growled.

"That's not what worries me though. Its the way he found us. He told me that he followed Edward, Alice and the rest that were driving. When are they due to get here?" I really felt like the dream was trying to tell me something.

"I believe that they are due to get here sometime during the night. I will call Edward and see if he can stop and check things out. Make sure that there isn't anyone following them," Jasper told me quickly.

Jasper called and talked to Edward for a few minutes. Edward said that he couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts. They did stop and check things out, and of course they didn't find any sign that someone was following them.

I was really hoping that it was just a stupid dream. Usually, when things like having a dream happened I had learned a long time ago to pay attention to my dreams.[5]

I told Jasper that I wanted to get up and get dressed. After that, I wanted to take a walk around and go meet the horses, and the chickens. I knew I was supposed to be resting, there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep.

Once outside I felt much better. The scenery around the house was breathtaking. There was Saguaro Cactus, as well as other desert plants that I didn't know the names of.

The stables were close enough that we could just walk. They had four horses right now. One was a mare, who like me was pregnant. She was a beautiful palomino, she was a golden color with chocolate brown mane and tail.

There was a black mare that was almost a midnight black. I could tell that she was also well taken care of. Her coat was shiny, her name was Sheba. The palomino was Golden Wind. Apparently, when she wasn't pregnant she was very fast, and hence the name of Wind.

The third horse was a light reddish brown. Her name was Penny, as she was the color of a copper penny. The last one, took my breath away! He was the only male. He was solid white, and it was such a brilliant white that he almost seemed to glow.

His name was Snow King. He was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. His tail and mane almost dragged the ground. The real kicker was that he fucking knew he was beautiful. You could tell in the way he carried himself. He was confident, and he strutted and pranced around. He was proud.

He was Jasper's and I just knew that this horse and I would get along great. He had no fear of Jasper, but then neither did any of the other horses. It had taken awhile to find these horses, but it was well worth the time it took.

I think that he liked me too, he kept nudging me like he wanted my attention. Jasper was going to put a saddle on him and take him for a run. I wanted to ride him but of course I would have to wait.

I watched as Jasper put the saddle on him and then led him outside. He then climbed up on him and started at a fast walk. Then he took off at a fast run. I think that I fell in love with Jasper even more.

He looked so sexy up on his horse. His blonde hair blowing back as the horse ran. Snow King's mane was also being blown back and it was a beautiful sight. Jasper had on a pair of jeans, with a t-shirt and a shirt over it that he'd left unbuttoned. His cowboy boots finished it off, all he was missing was the hat.

I knew that we had made the right decision to come here. This place would be perfect for raising our kids. It was far enough away from humans that no one would have to hide, and the best thing was that I could be turned here and go through my newborn stage.

I was a little worried about missing out on the kids' lives while I went through the newborn stage. I just hoped that Ethan was right. Since I was already part vampire that maybe I would skip at least some of the normal newborn stuff.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts by asking me if I was ready to go back inside. I was more than ready. I was hungry and really hot. The temperature had to be in the nineties.

We went back inside and Jasper made me a salad. I drank some blood first and then devoured the food. I was starting to eat more and more. I guess the babies were just growing and needed extra since there were two.

Jasper then told me he wanted to talk to me about something. I could tell that was serious. It took him a minute before he started, "Baby, we need to try to make some plans. I know that you want to be turned sometime shortly after the babies get here. Do you have an idea of about how long after the birth that you want to do this?"

He continued, "If something should go wrong, do you want to be changed then? I'm not saying that anything will go wrong. I just want to make sure that I have your permission to turn you if something happens and your life is on the line."

"Of course. If it comes down to death or being turned you already know what I want. I would like to wait a little bit after the babies get here before that happens though." I told him.

"Is there a time frame or do you just want to do it when you say you are ready? I don't want to push you or make you think I'm trying to rush you. I would like to have some kind of idea of the way you would like to have it happen." He was smiling and seemed to be excited.

"Well, the babies will be here sometime around the end of June or the first part of July. My birthday is in September. How about you bite me on my birthday. I will be the same age as you were when you were turned. It could be your birthday present to me." I was excited about this plan.

I had been thinking about this for awhile now, "With all of the shit going on I just haven't had the chance to tell you. This is how I want to do it. I know that this will mean not being around the children for a while. I also know that as a human I wouldn't be able to care for them at times."

He was looking at me with such love in his eyes, "That sounds perfect. I would love to give you immortality as a birthday present. I just wish that you wouldn't have to go through the pain. I don't know if I will be able to take any of it away from you. I never tried with any of the others I sired. I just didn't really give a fuck if they were in pain or not."

"Baby, please understand that I don't really care if you can't take any of the pain away. I would gladly go through the burning to be able to be with you and our children forever. It may not be as bad for me, remember I already have some venom in my body. While it's not normally enough to make a difference as far as being human, it could be different for me being turned." I told him.

"Okay then, I will let Carlisle know the date is set for you being turned. You do realize though that Alice is going to want to give you a birthday party? If I know her she won't take no for an answer," he laughed.

He went on to say, "I could always take you on a 'honeymoon' for your birthday, that way she couldn't throw you a party."

I looked up at him and of course, he was smirking. "No, I want to be here close to the children and to the family. That way, the family could help protect the kids from me, if it was necessary."

While I wanted badly to have a honeymoon with my husband, I knew we would have to wait. We would have forever to go somewhere alone. I wanted to spend the time in between the birth of the babies, and my birthday getting to know them.

I also wanted them to know me before I was turned. Ethan had talked about how my mom was very strong, and he had to tell her what she could and could not do. She seemed to understand even as a baby what she was told. I wanted to have that mother/child relationship established before the need to stay away from them took place.

I needed them to know that even though I couldn't be with them that I did love them. Yeah, I knew that they would have all the love from their grandparents, great-grandparent, and aunts and uncles. I needed to know they would be alright while I was absent from their lives.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts once again and told me we needed to get back to the main house. Carlisle was waiting to check me over. My blood pressure had been high and he wanted to make sure it had gone down.

He was going to carry me and just run, but I couldn't get on his back. My belly was in the way and he was fucking laughing at me. He seemed to find some humor in the fact that I tried to get on but my body wasn't working right.

Stupid, fucking perfect vampire! I was getting really pissed at him now.

"Since you seem to find my problem so fucking funny, I'm walking."

With that I took off in the direction that I thought the house was in. He yelled back at me, "Where do you think you are going baby?"

"Don't talk to me. I'm going to the house and I'm going alone since you are having too much fun laughing!" I really wanted to ignore him.

He started to laugh even harder, "Baby, I hate to tell you this, but the house is in the opposite direction."

I turned in the direction that I now knew to be the correct one and started to walk. I had been walking about five minutes when I realized he wasn't behind me. I turned around and I couldn't see him anywhere.

Fucking asshole, he was going to make me walk the whole way! Fine, I would be staying at the main house tonight. First he laughs at me because I can't climb on his back, now he makes me walk. He would find out just how much comfort his pillow could give him with no one else there!

I had stopped when I noticed that he was gone. I turned back and started walking again. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car coming up behind me. It was Jasper in the car we had rented at the airport.

I was determined that I was _not_ getting into that fucking car! He pulled up so that it was right beside me and rolled the window down, "Baby, I'm sorry. Please get in the car and I will drive you to the house."

"NO!" I was not giving into him.

I knew that I was being stupid and bitchy, but I just didn't want to give into him. He kept up with me as I walked, "Bella please, I said I was sorry and I am. Its ten miles to the house. Please if not for me then just get in and let me drive you for the sake of the babies."

Then the next thing he said wasn't even words. He sent me his love and his remorse for having laughed at the fact that I was no longer graceful. I turned to look at him. "Please darlin', I need to make sure you and the babies are taken care of," he begged.

I melted at his deep, soft voice and got into the car. He immediately pulled me over to his side and hugged me close to his body. His kiss was passionate and hungry. After breaking away he spoke up, "Do you forgive me baby? I'm so fucking sorry for making you feel bad."

"Yes, but only if you forgive me for being overly sensitive." I needed him to understand that I knew I was being silly.

"There is nothing to forgive you for. There is one problem now though, I think that Carlisle is just going to have to wait a little longer for us to get there." His voice was husky with desire.

I giggled, "What would that problem be husband?"

As I spoke, I moved my hand so that it was on his jean clad erection. The next thing I knew we were back at the house in our bedroom. I asked him what we were going to do about Carlisle, that's when he got funny.

"Baby what about Carlisle? I'm a little busy here, can't you tell?" he said, as he removed my clothes.

"Carlisle wants to check me over. We should probably stop and go to the main house." My breathing was coming harder.

"Why, I am checking you over and you look fucking hot to me!" He was starting to breath harder as well.

"Carlisle wants to make sure that everything is alright and in proper working order." I was finding it hard to concentrate. His fingers working their magic over my now naked body.

"Are you sure you want Carlisle to check you over right now? I'm trying to distract you, is it working?" he asked, making sure that he was touching all the right spots with his very talented fingers.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to say before completely forgetting about Carlisle, and making love to my husband.

**Peter POV**

We had just gotten settled in when I felt it. All I can tell ya is that it felt like all of this fucking shit with Maria wasn't over. Somethin' was comin'. No, that wasn't it. Whatever it is, it's already here.

I can't tell who or when. I can tell ya that it's bad. I could feel a presence. We were bein' watched. I didn't like this feelin'. Whatever it was or whoever it was; was close. I think of it as one of those proverbial, 'the shit is about to hit the fan' moments.

Then it changed. No fuckin' way. It wasn't _us _that was in trouble, it was my brother and his very pregnant wife. Shit, I needed to call and warn them to get back here, asap.

I yelled for everyone to come to the living room, as I hit speed dial to Jasper's phone. It rang four times before it was answered. It wasn't Jasper though, it was Bella. She was laughin' and it took her a minute before she could say hello.

When she finally spoke I told her to give the phone to Jasper. I told her somethin' was wrong and I needed to talk to the Major now, she then informed me that he was busy.

She could hear the urgency in my voice so, she told Jasper that it was urgent that I speak with him. I heard him say, "What the fuck?"

The last thing I heard before the line went dead was Bella screaming. . .

**A/N I would really love for everyone to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. I hope it was good, but I won't really know unless you tell me. I know that this chapter was more of a filler, just giving information that was needed for the story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I tried to answer all reviews, if I missed yours I'm sorry. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I love you guys.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N First of all I would like to say welcome back KareBear1965! She is back and is my beta once again. Thank you for helping to make this chapter even better, I love ya girl! This chapter is a slight filler. It does have some action in it. No lemons, sorry. Don't worry there will be more if you want them. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Peter POV**

As soon as the line went dead, every single one of us was out that fuckin' door! We had all heard what the Major had said and then Bella's screamin'. When we were about half way to the ranch house, I told everyone to split up.

Edward and the others still hadn't gotten here yet. Not knowin' what the fuck was goin' on, we needed to split up and come in from the front as well as the back. We automatically paired up as best we could.

We could now see the house. As soon as we were close, enough to hear what was goin' on. We stopped dead in our tracks. The Major had yelled for us to stop. He would be right out. Like the Major said earlier, "What the fuck?"

I listened to see if I could hear anyone else besides him and Bella in the house. They were the only ones in the house. Right after we had stopped the front door opened and Jasper told us to all come in.

The strangest part of this whole fucked up shit was that Jasper was laughin'! He was fuckin' laughin', Bella, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. I asked Jasper where she was at.

He couldn't talk cause he was laughin' so fuckin' hard. He moved aside to let us in the house. As soon as Carlisle stepped inside, he glared at Jasper. We could all smell the scent of sex! Seems that Jasper was supposed to make sure Bella rested, and then come to the main house for dinner and for Carlisle to check her over.

We could hear Bella movin' around upstairs. She was pissed! We could hear her mumble things like, "Fucking asshole." "He's not getting near me, not after that shit!"

I looked over at Jasper and raised my brow at him. A silent question as to what the fuck was goin' on and why in the fuck did Bella scream? It was Carlisle, who broke the silence next, "Son, would you care to explain why Bella screamed? Why you are laughing? Most importantly, why did you have sex after I told you that she needs to rest?"

He started to laugh again, and then we hear Bella yellin' down, "Jasper Whitlock, if you don't stop fucking laughing at me, you will be so fucking sorry!"

Alrighty, this is gonna be fuckin' interestin'. Bella comes flyin' down the stairs; well, flyin' as much as a pregnant woman can. We could tell that she had really been shaken.

Jasper walked over to her and tried to pull her into his arms. She pushed him away, and then told him, "Don't you fucking touch me. Not after what you did, or should I say didn't do. He was so fucking huge. I can't believe that you were going to let him possibly bite me or even kill me!"

I think that everyone in the room froze at that. All eyes were on Jasper with looks of shock, and horror on their faces, includin' mine. I looked at him and said, "Well, are you gonna explain why you would let someone try to hurt your mate and then laugh about it?"

I think that he finally realized that he was the only one laughing. He looked at Bella and told her he was really sorry. You could tell that she was not gonna forgive him that easily. I couldn't wait to find out what the fuck he did, this was gonna be interestin'.

**Bella POV**

I looked at my husband waiting to see how he was going to handle this. I still can't believe that he just stood there while I was being _attacked_! He had everyone's attention and they didn't look like they were too happy with him right now.

I was so fucking pissed at him right now all I could see was red! If I was a vampire he would be missing at least one body part. I would have fucking ripped something off! It wouldn't have mattered what it was either.

By this time, they all knew that I was fucking pissed off! The family was now looking at both Jasper and I. Waiting for one of us to tell them what happened. It was Carlisle, who finally spoke up, "Bella are you alright? You are looking a little pale. I think that maybe you need to lie down for a bit."

"No Carlisle I am most certainly _NOT_ alright! I was terrified and my fucking husband just stood there! I'm too fucking piss off right now to lie down. Maybe if he had reacted just a little bit quicker I wouldn't have gotten so fucking scared." I said while glaring at Jasper.

"It's not completely my fault. I tried to tell her that he couldn't hurt her, but she still overreacted. I didn't realize that she would get that upset over something that small." Jasper said.

"Fuck you Jasper; he was most definitely _NOT_ small! I told you that I needed you to do something! What do you fucking do, _NOT A FUCKING THING!_ Except to start laughing at me." Right now, I just wanted to slap him.

It was then we heard someone clear their throat. We both looked over at Carlisle, who then said, "I really hate to interrupt your ah discussion, but would one of you care to enlighten the rest of us as to what happened?"

Jasper was about to explain to them but there was no fucking way I was going to let him tell what happened. He would try to make it seem as if it wasn't serious. It WAS serious, very serious, at least to me, it was!

I held up my hand to show him he had better let me tell them. Then I started, "I will tell you. He will try to make light of what happened."

I continued, "We were in the bedroom, and well it doesn't really matter what we had been doing. Anyway, we were laughing, and the phone rang. It was of course Peter, and I answered because well, Jasper was busy. It was Jasper, who noticed _him_ first."

I stopped as my body shuddered again at the memory. I took a deep breath before going on, "When Jasper had looked down by my feet, which were on the bed he froze for a second. I guess that's when you heard him say, _what the fuck_!"

"When I looked down to see what he was looking at I screamed and threw the phone down. Crawling straight for my foot was the biggest fucking spider I have ever seen! It was some kind of tarantula." Again shuddering.

"It was on my foot before I could react. I kept screaming at Jasper to get it off and kill the fucking thing! He started laughing and told me that with my skin closer to vampire skin it couldn't bite me. I told him I didn't fucking care, just get it off of me! I finally had to use my shield to throw it off of me." I explained.

Great now I'm mad at him all over again. I don't think that he understands just how terrified I'm am of spiders. Yeah, I know. Vampires don't frighten me, but small things like spiders do. This was _NOT_ a small spider, and it was after me!

"Baby, I told you that I was sorry for laughing at you. Please say you'll forgive me." Jasper said.

He didn't seem to understand that I wasn't just mad at him for laughing at me. He wouldn't do anything. I was too terrified to do anything like move. I had always had an extreme fear of spiders, and he didn't seem to care that I needed him to get it away from me.

Jasper was still waiting for me to give him an answer to his question, "NO" was all I said. He looked hurt by my short answer; I really am being a bitch right now. I was so upset that I couldn't even explain it to him, the fear I have of them.

I looked over at Char. She was the only other person that knew about my fear, except for Ethan of course. She knew what I wanted from her. Bless her heart, she started to explain how when I was younger I was bitten by a spider and had, for some reason, had become overly terrified of them. It was one of the few things that even vampires couldn't stop from getting on me.

She had been an eyewitness to me seeing one after I had met her and Peter. I had asked her to not tell Peter. I was afraid that if he knew that he might tease me by catching them and dangling them in front of me so to speak.

Char then looked over at Jasper. You could tell she wasn't happy at all. She glared at Jasper before asking him, "Would you care to explain to me and your mate why you thought it was funny that she reacted the way she did? Why in the fuck were you still laughing when we got here?"

The look on his face almost broke my heart. He finally realized the truth of what had happened, "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know. I couldn't feel anything from you. I guess you had your shield up, so I didn't feel your terror. If I had I would have gotten rid of it before it got on you."

"In all honesty, I thought that you were being a little dramatic. I mean you are pregnant and how was I to know that it wasn't just one of the mood things you go through? I _am_ really sorry. Now that I understand what was really going on, it hurts that I was laughing in the face of your terror. Please say you'll forgive me, and I promise that I will go through the house and make sure there isn't any more around here." he sent me his remorse and his love as well as the pain he was feeling at now knowing how terrified I was.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I sent him my love and forgiveness. He hugged me and then kissed me. Then he seemed to remember something. He pulled back and looked over at Peter.

He moved me so that I was in front of him with my back up against his chest. His hands both rested on my belly. Of course the babies immediately started kicking into his hands.

He looked straight at Peter, "You called and said that something was wrong. Obviously, we didn't get to finish that conversation; can you tell me what you were going to talk to me about?"

"I got the feelin' that somethin' is wrong. The strange thing is that I got the feelin' that it was the two of you that were in trouble. Now, I don't know if it was this shit that just happened here or if there is somethin' else. I can tell ya that I think we are bein' watched or will be. I think it could be Marco." Peter told everyone.

"Are you saying that all of us are being watched, or is it just Bella and I?" Jasper asked Peter.

"I don't know. Maybe both. I'm not even sure that we are actually bein' watched right now. If we aren't bein' watched at this point then I know that we will be, and it will be here at this place that it will happen. I know that Marco is still out there, and he has access to Maria's army. I have a feelin' that he could have followed us, or at least found out where we were going somehow."

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Char yelled out.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Who in the fuck do you think? Alexis, that's who,." Char told him.

"Why would she help Marco? From what Edward could hear from his mind before the attack, he didn't even know Alexis. He didn't even know if she was male or female. Maria kept her and the other vampire a secret from everyone in her army." I told them.

I just didn't want to believe that Ethan's mate would do something like that. I couldn't even imagine if Jasper were to do something like that against the whole family, how I would feel about it.

Jasper said he didn't believe that it was her. She was too remorseful for what she had done. Also, it is impossible for a vampire to deliberately hurt their mate. For her to betray the family that way would hurt Ethan.

I had moved to sit down on the couch. My feet were starting to hurt when I stood for a while. I hated sitting down, my belly was just barely starting to "sit" in my lap when I did sit down. It made me feel even fatter than I already was.

The others kept on talking going through ideas about what to do with Peter's shit, and how to best protect everyone. I was starting to feel deja vue, once again, we had run, and yet I was still having to be careful not to put myself in a position to where I could be hurt or killed.

Was there ever going to be any peace for me, for my husband and our babies? I have been doing this shit for ten years. I was suddenly very tired. I felt like I had been drained. I just wanted to curl up and just forget. I started to feel a little dizzy. I decided that I needed to go lie down.

I got up and everything started to spin. Then everything went black.

**Jasper POV**

I had been watching my mate out of the corner of my eye. I knew she was not feeling like herself. She was pale, and you didn't need to be an empath to know that she was upset.

I really hadn't meant to laugh when she saw the spider. Her reaction was funny though. She was frozen, and yet she was screaming for me to get it off and kill it. She was flinging her arms around, and while she wasn't moving her legs, she was bouncing on the bed.

I couldn't feel her emotions. I think that her shield had gone up, and that's why I didn't move to knock it off of her. It couldn't bite her, because her skin was now harder than normal. I didn't see the danger at all. I did tell her that, but she wasn't listening.

Once she had thrown it off with her shield, I did kill it. It wasn't until she had come downstairs after getting dressed that I realized just how upset she was. I really thought it was just a pregnancy thing, until I heard the whole story.

The pain in my chest when I heard how terrified she had been, and I had laughed at her. It was almost unbearable. With everyone there, I couldn't talk to her like I needed to. So, I just sent her my love and let her feel the pain I was feeling. I wanted her to know just how bad I felt for doing what I did.

She forgave me of course. I don't deserve her forgiveness, and I sure as fuck, don't deserve her. I promised her that I would go through the house and make sure that there were no more unwanted "friends" around. Right now, we needed to figure out what our next course of action was going to be.

I knew that Peter had always been right so we needed to make plans to try to cover all bases. We couldn't take chances with Bella and the babies. I had pulled her close to me, so I could have her where I could feel her and our children.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and went to sit down. While I hated that she wasn't in my arms, I knew that because of the extra weight she was carrying, she needed to sit down. So, I reluctantly let her go.

I continued to watch her. I didn't like the fact that she had her shield up again, and I couldn't feel her. She wasn't doing well and I was about to stop Peter and have Carlisle take a look at her when she stood up, and then passed out.

I was able to catch her before she hit the floor. Immediately, Carlisle was right beside me as I took her upstairs for him to look at her. No one said a word, but I could feel their fear for her health and their love for her. She had truly captured everyone's hearts.

Carlisle did have the sense to grab his medical bag before leaving to run here. He checked her blood pressure and found it was high again. He checked the babies' heartbeats, and they were right where they should be. Then he measured her belly, and of course she had grown some more.

Carlisle asked me if there was any more of the blood we brought with us. There was only about two cups left as she had some with her lunch. Emmett told us that he would run and collect some more for her. Rose said that she would go with him and that way they could bring back double. They took off!

Carlisle felt that she had just been overwhelmed with everything that has happened. He brought up one thing that I had actually overlooked, "Has it occurred to you Jasper that what has just happened in the last couple of days is what she has been going through all of her life? Having to move to find a "safer" place to live, and still finding the threat is still there. Then having to be careful, and yet still once again moving. While never really getting away from the danger."

Shit! Fuck fuck fuck! He was right; the only difference now was that she was mated and pregnant. Otherwise, nothing had really changed for her. She was still running for her life, trying to stay, one-step ahead of the threat.

No wonder she wasn't doing so well. Having to run again, plus the shit, I did to her laughing in the face of her terror, and now we know that the danger is still there. I'm surprised that she hasn't had a total breakdown.

I could feel the rage starting to build up in me. Rage at everything that was a threat to my mate. I needed to get out of here and vent. I was just about to tell Carlisle that I needed to leave when Peter came into the room.

"Don't do it Major! You'll regret it. Your mate will need you to stay here with her. If you run off to vent your anger right now, she will not be able to handle anymore. If she wakes up and you are gone, again, she will slip into a darkness that she might not come out of for a very long time. You are the only thing besides those babies, that is keepin' her grounded so to speak. Just go to her, and put your hands on those precious babies and calm yourself down." Peter spoke with authority, and love.

He was right of course. Somehow, deep down, inside I knew he was right. I was afraid to get close to her; I also knew that touching her belly and feeling our babies kick and move against my hands always seem to have a calming effect on me. I slowly made my way over to the bed.

I got on the bed and put my head close to her belly. I placed my hands on top of it. As soon as I did the babies started to move towards my hands. As they started to kick against me, I felt a very strong wave of love. It was coming from them. I looked over at Carlisle and Peter. I could tell that they were feeling it too.

They were both looking at us with awe on their faces. Peter asked if it was me projecting. I told him no, it was one or both of the babies doing that. The rage that had been building up in me was gone, completely.

Our child or children had replaced my rage with love! I was shocked and proud at the same time. How in the hell did they know that I needed that? How did they know what to do? So many questions, but no answers.

I just put my mouth up against her stomach and told them that I loved them too. They moved even closer if possible to my hands. It was then that I noticed that Bella was awake and watching me. She had the biggest smile on her beautiful face.

She sent me her love for us, if I had been standing it was strong enough to have brought me to my knees. I just sent mine back to her. I think that this is what we needed right now. For the four of us to just feel our love for each other. I looked over to see if Carlisle wanted to check her over, but he and Peter were both gone.

I guess they knew we needed this. I brought my body up to place a tender kiss on my beautiful mates' lips. She was so fucking beautiful, even while being more pale than usual for her. I kept my hands on her belly.

I asked her how she was feeling, and she told me that she was still feeling overwhelmed. I told her that I had heard Emmett and Rose getting back from getting her more blood, and they would be bringing her some shortly. I told her that Carlisle had some questions for her that only she could answer.

Rose came in with several cups of blood on a tray. Bella drank them all down right away. It was almost as if she was experiencing blood lust. Once she was finished, Rose left. I asked her if she was hungry, and he said she was a little. I could hear Esme in the kitchen and told her that her dinner would be ready shortly.

Carlisle came in right after that and asked if he could ask Bella a few questions. He was just needing to know how the pregnancy was feeling to her. He asked her if she felt pain when they moved? She told him that it didn't seem to be any worse than if they were human.

He asked if she knew what seemed to make her tired out and what if anything seemed to revive her. The normal things like standing tired her out as well as using her shield. Blood seemed to revive her most of the time.

She was getting bigger every day, and she seemed to be having problems with her clothes. It wasn't too bad right now, as she could fit into her maternity clothes. She would now be able to wear her shorts and sundresses now that we were somewhere it was warmer.

The problem was that an outfit that she could fit into one day would be too small the next day. It was frustrating to her, but Alice I knew would love it. That meant they would need to go shopping and soon.

She asked Carlisle what she might expect to go through during her pregnancy. He couldn't be sure since it wasn't a normal one. He did tell her that she might eventually have some swelling; then again, she might not.

He also asked her if she was feeling any discomfort in any part of her body besides her feet starting to hurt after standing awhile. The only thing she had noticed was that she would sometimes ache if she stayed in the same position for very long. Other than that, she was, for the most part, fine.

Carlisle's phone went off while he was talking to Bella. It was Edward telling him that they were about to pull up to the main house. He quickly informed Edward of all that had taken place and that everyone was at our place.

Esme came in and asked Bella if she wanted to eat up here or go down to the kitchen. She wanted to eat in the kitchen, so I carried her down so she could eat. Carlisle told Edward that as soon as Bella was finished that we would all be coming back to the house.

I told him that they could all go ahead and go back that I would bring Bella after she was done. It was decided that Peter and Char would stay with us, just in case. I think that Carlisle wanted them to stay in case I tried to distract my wife again.

It's not my fault, she is so fucking sexy! I tried to behave earlier. She was the one that put her hand on my leg. So, the last time it was her fault for sure. I somehow don't think that Carlisle was buying that. I don't think that Peter or Char was either!

Of course, Bella was upset that we were talking about our sex life in front of everyone. We really weren't just Carlisle was warning me no sex at least until he could check her out more thoroughly. She needed to try to get her blood pressure down. It was starting to become dangerously high.

After she was finished, I cleaned up the kitchen while Char helped Bella get a hot shower and clean clothes. I had decided that the only safe thing to do was to let Char help get her cleaned up. She didn't really do much just pick out the dress she would wear and laid everything out on the bed, so she didn't have to hunt for clothes.

Char had come back down to give her some privacy. About ten minutes later Bella came down looking refreshed. She was still tense but she did look a little more relaxed. I asked her if she was feeling better, and she said she was.

I picked her up bridal style, and we ran to the main house. I would have to make sure that we were back by early morning to feed and water the horses. I wasn't sure yet if we would come back here tonight or stay at the main house.

I know that she really wanted to spend time alone with me. I wanted it just as much as she did probably more. With this new shit that Peter was feeling I couldn't and wouldn't take the chance that my mate could be hurt or worse if we didn't take him seriously. I was hoping that Alice could give us more information.

When we finally got to the main house Alice, Edward, and Ethan came out to greet Bella. As soon as Alice hugged Bella, we all understood why it had taken them so long to get here. Seems that Alice wanted to stop in one of the big cities to go shopping for maternity clothes.

Alice had figured out that she would need clothes more suited to this climate. At least now, my mate wouldn't need to leave to get more clothes. We still needed to get some things for the babies, but that could wait. We still had a while to go before they would be ready to come into the world.

I told everyone that we would need to meet and try to make some kind of plans. I was getting tired of having to try to stop other vampires from trying to kill my mate! This needed to be ended and quickly.

The first thing that was going to take place was Carlisle was going to do a full exam and make sure that Bella and the babies were alright. I had a feeling that I knew that Carlisle was going to make her stay in bed and rest for a few days to try to get her blood pressure down.

While she would not be happy about it, I would love it. I would be able to take care of her like I wanted to. I would bring her breakfast in bed, and give her massages. The only problem with all of this is that I would be needed to deal with whatever was coming for us.

After Carlisle had looked Bella over and did another pelvic exam, he told us that everything was looking good except for her blood pressure. He ordered her to bed and told her that under no circumstances was she to get up and do anything other than going to the restroom and taking showers. He made sure she and I both understood no sex.

He explained how important it was for her to rest. If her blood pressure didn't come down it could become dangerous for all three of them. I told her that whenever I was needed for making plans concerning her protection that some of the girls could stay with her. I looked up at Carlisle just in time to see a frown on his face, which he quickly changed it to a more neutral look. I would have to ask him about it later.

For the time being, she would be allowed to sit in on the meeting. After it was over, she would stay in one of the rooms until her blood pressure had come down some. Peter and Char told us that we could have their room here, and they would stay at the ranch house until Bella could get up and start moving around more.

Before we started the meeting, I needed to speak to Ethan alone. I asked him if he would mind going hunting with me. I gave Bella a quick kiss and told her that I needed to hunt, and that we would be back soon.

I suggested to her that maybe she should try to at least talk to Alexis. Get to know her a little bit, and maybe she would open up, and they could be friends at least. I knew she didn't like her, and I think it would help if she could try for Ethan's sake if for no other reason. She promised that she would talk to her.

When Ethan and I had both finished with our hunt, he sat down on a boulder that was close to the base of the mountain that we had hunted on. I could tell that he was upset, almost, but not quite angry. I decided to let him talk first.

"Jasper I heard about what happened with the spider. I am upset that you would laugh at her, but I do understand. I know that you didn't know about her fear of them, and her shield was up so you couldn't feel what she was feeling." Ethan spoke quietly.

"Did you also hear about the pain I felt when I found out that while she was feeling that fear I had laughed at her? I am the worst kind of monster to have done that to her." I told him.

"No Jasper, you are not a monster. You are a man who makes mistakes. She knows that. She has also forgiven you. The funny thing is that while spiders terrify her, most other things do not." Ethan spoke with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, I noticed. She can run with vampires, and even face off with them. Yet, something as small as a spider can send her into frenzy." I said.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? I think that I already know." he spoke with slight fear in his voice.

"I will just get down to the bottom line so to speak. I know that you are newly mated. You already know the problem with her is that she almost caused me to kill my mate and our babies. I'm not sure if she can be trusted." I told him.

I went on, "There is only one reason that she is alive and allowed to stay with the family. Bella loves you and killing your mate would destroy you completely. "...I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. I refuse to have Bella upset for any reason, whether it's a fight over your mate staying or something as simple, as if she can have ice cream before dinner. Right now, she is my only concern, anything she wants. She gets. You keep your mate in line, and we won't have any trouble."

"I hear a but in there somewhere." Ethan said.

"If I find out that she has done anything to hurt Bella or our babies, or if she does something anything I would deem unhealthy for our family. I will take the steps to remove her as far away as possible from all of us. I won't hurt her, but she will not be allowed to stay if she does anything." I spoke with sadness in my voice, thinking about what it would do to Bella if I sent them away.

This was eating me up inside. I loved Ethan like he was my brother. It also helped that he was Bella's grandfather and for which I was very grateful. I wanted to see him happy. I had to put Bella first in everything I did, and I made sure to relay that message to my friend. "I hope you understand that Bella's safety and well being will always come first to me."

When I looked at him, he had a smile on his face. It shocked me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I know that Bella is right where she is supposed to be. Her husband is willing to stand up even against her own grandfather to make sure she is safe and happy. Thank you for loving her, as well as protecting her. She couldn't have a better man for a husband and mate than you," Ethan said his voice full of emotions.

"Thank you, Ethan, that means more to me than you will ever know. I do need to ask, how loyal to Maria's minions do you think Alexis will be?" I really hated asking him this.

"Absolutely, no loyalty at all. She was kept away from the rest of Maria's newborns, and the older soldiers. Maria didn't want anyone to find out about her 'secret weapons' as she liked to call them."Ethan was confident about what he was telling me.

"One last question, how loyal do you think she will be to Bella?" I needed to know.

"I think that they could be friends. I know that because we are mates, she will want to keep her safe, just because she is my blood. Just keep in mind one thing Jasper. Bella is my granddaughter, if I think that Alexis might hurt her in some way I would take her away. This is hard for me, being mated to someone who tried to hurt my baby girl. Just please know I will do whatever is necessary to protect both of them." he told me honestly.

"That's all I ask. Thank you for speaking with me. Now I think we need to get back to the house. I have been away too long. I need to check on my mate and make sure she is resting." I told him.

When we got back to the house, Bella was on the couch resting as best she could. Emmett had the Wii hooked up and was playing the Sports game with her. She was beating his ass at bowling!

I asked her if she could sit up for a bit so we could have the meeting. I needed to find out if anyone had more information than what we had earlier. I called out for everyone to come downstairs for our meeting, and I never had to raise my voice above a normal level, since we could all hear each other no matter what.

After everyone had settled into the main living room, the meeting was officially started. Peter told everyone about what he was feeling. He still felt like we were being watched or would be watched.

"Peter, I think that when you said you felt like Jasper and Bella were in trouble that maybe you felt the fear that she would have at seeing the spider." Carlisle spoke quietly.

"Yep, I think you could be right. The problem is that somethin' is headed our way, possibly already here. I know that it does have to do with Maria." Peter stated.

Alice spoke up then, "Peter's right. I had a vision of Marco going back to Maria's home base and getting her army to come here. I saw us fighting. I'm not sure if it turns in our favor or not."

"Is there anything else that you can tell us Alice? We need as much information as we can get. We will need to start patrols around the property. In the meantime, we can start training again. Everyone did really well in the last battle, but it won't hurt to continue to practice and learn more tactics. I will help Peter and Char to get everyone ready." I told them.

I went on," Alexis, did Maria ever teach you how to fight? I know that she kept you hidden. Did she just work with your gift or did you learn anything else?"

"No, she just wanted me to learn how to control my gift as you call it." she said very quietly.

"Then Ethan, Peter, Char, and I will work with you. While you have a strong gift, you really need to learn how to fight if you are going to stay with us." I told her.

Alice looked at me, "No Jasper you can't do anything. I don't see you fighting in one vision. In another vision, I do see you fighting, but the outcome isn't pretty. Both Bella and you end up dead if you fight with the family."

"What?" I yelled.

Carlisle spoke up then, "Jasper, I know that you are a soldier and the thought of not fighting is like asking you to stop drinking blood. Right now, the only place you need to be is with your mate."

He went on, "Bella needs you more than we need you to teach us how to fight. Peter, Ethan, and Char can do that. You need to understand, if Bella's blood pressure does not go down both, her and the babies could be in danger. She will need you to help her stay calm and relaxed so that she will be able to carry the babies full term."

I looked at her and she was looking tired. I knew they were right, but the Major in me wanted to rip out the throat of the ones threatening my mate. I looked at Peter, "What do you think? Do you have any feelings about that?"

"Only that Carlisle is right. You need to stay with your wife and help her get better. We can take care of everything. You just concentrate on her and those babies." he told me.

Then he added, "I feel that what Alice saw is true, if you fight with us then neither one of you will survive."

"While I don't like the thought of my family fighting without me, I will abide by what you are saying, for now. If someone or something threatens Bella or the babies though, I will fight them. I only ask that I be kept up with what is going on and the information that you find out."

"Of course Major. We aren't trying to keep you out of it altogether. You will know everything that we know as we get the information." Peter said.

Edward spoke up," Alice and I will be keeping watch through her visions. I will also be "listening" for their thoughts. As soon as we have more information, we will let everyone know."

I was about to say something else when I looked over at my mate. She was crying quietly and she had her shield up, so I couldn't feel her emotions. Rose and Char both got up and went to her side.

Carlisle asked her if she was feeling any pain. Her answer made my heart hurt for her, "Not physically. I have done nothing but cause problems for the whole family. Maybe if I just went away then everyone would be safe."

I think that every single one of us growled at that. I think our reactions to what she said shocked her. It was Carlisle that spoke up first, "Bella, I think that I speak for the whole family when I say this. You have not brought any problems into our family. What you have brought to us is your unconditional love, and humanity. The best part is that you are bringing life into the world. While we are not bound by blood and for some us not even by venom. We still see those precious babies as being ours. There are no words to convey how special that gift is for us. None of us would have ever believed that we could be a part of giving life, and even more special being the one that helped to create that life."

He wasn't finished, "Now, young lady none of us want to ever hear you say something like that again. Do I make myself clear? You need to go upstairs and get some rest. Take your husband with you, and remember that you are very special to us, and we love you. You are worth it!"

She was sobbing by this time. She got up and went over to hug Carlisle. While she was hugging him, the rest of the family came over to get a hug from her as well. It made my dead heart swell with pride and love for not only my family but for my mate. I couldn't wait to welcome our children into the world. They would be loved and spoiled by the family, and I was excited!

**Marco POV**

After following the coven members who drove to the new location. I now knew where they were. I had called the camp and talked to Juan. I told him that I wanted the best fighters to be made ready to travel.

I explained to him that Maria had been murdered by this coven. They had been able to overpower her and killed her unmercifully. I explained to him that now I was in command, and her death would be avenged.

I also told him that I had found a human that we would be turning as soon as I got her away from the coven. She has a powerful gift even as a human. She would be useful in our endeavors.

I then told him about the fact that one of the special newborns that Maria had kept secret had betrayed Maria and joined the other coven. We would make sure she was punished severely for her betrayal.

Since the camp was located in Mexico near the Texas border, it wouldn't take long for them to get here. I planned on meeting them in Brownsville, and we would go from there and attack them. Juan informed me that at this point there were about twenty-five soldiers whom he could bring.

I still had some of the girls' clothing. I was going to make sure they all knew her scent. I would tell them that she was NOT to be harmed in any way. They were to bring her to me. I would change her myself, once I got her back to the camp.

The best part of this plan, the mighty Major would be dead; I would be the one responsible for killing him. That meant that I would then be the most feared vampire in the world! No one could stop me now. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, now hate me for what I did with Bella. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. Love you guys!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N I'm so very sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I should have had this posted Monday, but it was coming slower than I wanted it to. I have been working and helping with the new grandson, so I have been really busy. I must warn you there is a lemon in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I have been in this bed for four days. I'm about to go crazy if I can't get up and move around some. I was waiting for Carlisle to come in and check my blood pressure. I was so hoping that I would be able to get out of bed even for a few minutes.

Jasper has been very good to me. Bringing me food, giving me massages, and of course my favorite, talking to our children. My belly was getting bigger every day. It was the middle of May now, and I had roughly about seven weeks to go before they would be ready to come into the world.

We had discussed the possibilities that could occur. There was no way that Carlisle would be able to do a c-section. That meant that either the babies would tear their way out, or I would go into labor like normal and deliver them that way. We were hoping of course for it to be the latter.

Carlisle was hopeful. He thought that since my body was more vampire right now, that if I did go into labor, I would be able to deliver like a normal pregnancy. Since the movement of the babies had not caused extra pain or broken bones, it seemed more likely that I would be able to do just that.

Carlisle and Ethan were spending hour's together going over what Ethan remembered from my mom's birth, as well as the pregnancy. Ethan had kept notes on my grandmother's pregnancy and everything that took place during the "delivery" as well as mom's growth.

They also had to discuss the options if the babies tried to tear their way out. It was decided to keep plenty of blood on hand, in case I needed more. They were going to have some of Jasper's venom on hand, with the idea that if this did occur maybe the venom could heal the wounds before I bled out.

It was something that I really didn't want to think about. I knew how bad my own mother felt about the fact that she did that to her mom, and it cost her, her life. Grandfather made it his goal to make sure that she knew he loved her, and never once even considered the idea that she was to blame.

I knew that the same held true for me. He loved me and he always made sure that I knew it. He did his best to keep me safe and protected. I knew that it bothered him that we had spent most of my childhood running. I also knew that he did it so that I wouldn't end up alone. He could have been killed, trying to protect me.

I did my best to make sure that I didn't complain when we had to move. I also knew that we both paid for it. I was often lonely. I couldn't make friends because more than likely we would have to up and leave.

While I missed my mom, I understood that he did too. He also went without companionship. We had both been lonely for so long, now we both had mates as well as a large family that cared for both of us.

That's why I knew that even though I didn't trust Alexis, I needed to try for Ethan's sake to at least get to know her. She would be a permanent part of his life. While I was truly happy for him, I wished it could have been someone else.

There was a part of me that hated her. She had used her power to give Maria control over Jasper. I didn't know exactly what her power was, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. I also needed to talk to her and try to get to know her. I owed it to Ethan.

Carlisle came in and checked me over. My blood pressure was finally down to a safe level. Carlisle told me that I could start getting up and moving around. He was going to be checking me twice a day until he was convinced that it would stay down. I still had to rest in bed two to four hours a day.

He told Jasper that we still needed to wait a few more days before having any sexual activity. Jasper tried to convince Carlisle that not having sex could cause my blood pressure to go back up. It didn't work of course. He even told him that being sexually frustrated causes the BP to go up.

Poor Jasper, Carlisle told him that if he didn't abide by his orders that he would have Peter come and take him back to the ranch house, and he wouldn't get to see me at all. He was about to tell Carlisle that he would like to see Peter try to make him stay away, until he looked at my face.

He knew that I would back up whatever Carlisle wanted me to do. He finally promised both of us; he would behave, for now. Now, I just hoped that I could keep my hands off of my husband.

Carlisle told Jasper that he needed to go, hunt. I knew that he needed to, his eyes were dark, and he had the bruises under the eyes that come with vampires that are hungry. He had refused earlier, stating that he needed to stay with me.

He still didn't want to go and was going to refuse until I told him that he needed to hunt, and I needed to talk to Alexis, alone. I still hadn't taken the time to talk to her. I also knew that the family was, for the most part, ignoring her. The only one that had even tried to talk to her besides Ethan of course had been Esme.

She had given them one of the rooms in the main house. She tried to find out what Alexis liked so that she could make the room a little bit more to her liking. Esme, after finding out what colors schemes she liked had ordered new furniture as well as linens and towels for their room.

I got up and showered. After putting on some shorts and a maternity tank top I went downstairs. Jasper was trying to argue with me about leaving me alone with Alexis, especially since she was new to the animal blood diet. Ethan was going to stay here with us and promised that I would be safe.

I wanted to have the talk with her in private. It was decided that everyone would go hunting except for Ethan. Char and Peter would stay close to the house. They would actually be patrolling around the property.

Jasper told me that Alexis was feeling nervous, as well as a little bit of hope. There was no blood lust coming from her. I told Jasper that we needed to talk alone and that if I felt like she was going to attack then I would bring my shield up.

Peter and Ethan had to practically push Jasper out the door. He kept finding excuses to prolong his stay. First, he had to kiss me, then he needed to say goodbye to the babies. After that, he forgot to tell me he loved me, then he wanted to tell the kids, he loved them.

Once they finally got him out the door and Alexis, and I were alone. Ethan was outside not close enough to hear everything we said but close enough to get to us if he needed to.

I knew that in order for us to really be able to start to become friends that, I needed to be honest with her and let her know how I truly felt. I didn't trust her, and whatever her power was, had been used on my husband.

I told her this and then asked her if she could explain her gift to me. I also asked her if she would mind telling me a little bit about her history. I knew that Maria was her sire but that was all.

I motioned for her to sit down. I smiled at her doing my best to try to keep an open mind. I knew that I shouldn't blame her for what she did. All she knew was what Maria had told her.

"Alexis, I would like to try to understand your gift and hear your history. I know that being Ethan's mate is really hard right now. He is wanting us to get along, and I am willing to at least get to know you at little bit. So, would you be willing to share with me about you and your power?" I spoke softly to her.

She smiled slightly and then nodded, "Yes, but would you mind calling me Lexi? I like it better than Alexis."

"That's fine with me, you actually "look" like Lexi." I told her. I guess she could tell that I was nervous.

"I won't hurt you. I can see how much Ethan loves you. I would never do anything to hurt him or cause him pain." She explained to me.

"I know you won't hurt me. I'm just nervous about the fact, of how we first met. You were trying to make my husband think that he loved Maria." I said with sadness.

"Actually, he did love Maria. That is what I can do, cause other vampires to "fall in love" with each other. Of course, I didn't have to influence Maria. It does go a little deeper than just being in love. The one that I touch can be controlled by the one they love." She spoke with shame in her voice.

"If you didn't need to influence Maria then why did you touch her after touching Jasper's hand?" I needed to know.

"That is the only problem with my gift. I have to touch the person that I want to fall in love and then touch the one that will be the one in control. If I hadn't of touched Maria, Jasper would have loved me instead." She said, again, with sadness in her voice.

"Do you know why the "spell" was broken after Jasper touched my stomach? I wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that you saw Ethan and recognized him as your mate right away, and that broke the spell." I asked her.

She laughed, a little at this, "It was another problem with my gift. If the vampire that I'm getting to fall in love with someone already has a mate, and has bonded with their mate then as soon as they touch them the spell as you call it will be broken."

She went on, "Maria thought if she could get Jasper to be in love with her then she could get him back, and he would eventually really love her. What she didn't factor in was that he had bonded with his mate. She made him want to kill you, that was a mistake on her part. While he did have every intention of killing you, the spell was already being broken. That's why he actually stopped and put his hand on your stomach. He was coming out of it already."

"Why didn't you tell Maria about that part of it? I mean you must have tried to tell her that you knew what would happen if he touched me." I was curious as to why she wouldn't.

"That should be obvious. She had me convinced that she was Jasper's mate. She told me that the Cullen's had seen his gift and managed to get him to stay with them. According to Maria, everyone had lied to him including you," she told me.

She wasn't finished, "I didn't know the truth until I saw him starting to come out of it. Then when he touched your stomach, and felt the life that the two of you created, I felt it break. I knew then she had been the one to lie."

"There is one more thing, Maria and I really didn't know that Jasper had a mate. Since Ethan was there, and Maria did know that he raised you, we just thought you were there because he was. The fact that the whole family was able to keep it from Maria's scouts was what caused her defeat. If I had known ahead of time that you were mated to the Major, I would have never gone along with her plan. I'm not sure if she would have either. She did know that my power couldn't work for long on mated vampires."

I was starting to see her in a different light. I still wanted to know more about her, "Would you mind telling me more about yourself? Not about your power, but your life. Do you remember anything about when you were human? How did Maria find you?"

"Actually, I do remember, some of my human life. I was always trying to get my friends together with people that I knew they would like. I guess you could call me a matchmaker. It was funny. I could match up my friends, but I never found anyone to love me. When Maria found me, I was so lonely. Of course I had no idea what she was." She said quietly.

She went on, "Maria made me feel special. I actually thought that she cared about me. She was good at that when she needed to be. I had started to see her for what she actually was, a selfish, twisted, and crazy bitch. I almost didn't do what she wanted me to when we got here. I already felt the pull to Ethan, and felt bad for doing what she wanted me to do."

"Did Ethan ever tell you my history with Maria?" I asked her.

"Yes, he said that she murdered your parents while you watched as a child." she told me.

Then she said something that made me feel a little more compassion, "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything I did to Jasper and you. I hope that you can forgive me, and at least try to be friends for Ethan's sake. I love him; I have never known what it was like to be loved. His love and concern for you has been making it hard for us to be comfortable not only with each other but with the family as well."

"I hope you can understand when I say that while I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, and I do want Ethan to be happy. I can forgive you, but trust is something that will take time. I know that the family has been ignoring you, and while that may not be a civil thing to do, you hurt them. They are very protective of those they consider to be family." I said.

I went on, "I can't tell you when, or how long it will take for the family to see that you are truly sorry for your actions, and start to trust you. Jasper has told everyone that he feels your remorse, and honesty, so that really isn't the issue. We just need to know that we can trust you. There is too much at stake if we let you in and then someone ends up getting hurt. I'm going to change the subject for a minute here. Do you know what Marco told Maria after he got to where we were living?"

"I can only tell you what I know. Of course, he knew that you were here with Ethan. He never knew that you were pregnant, and he never saw or heard anything that told him you were mated to the Major. He also never found out that Lucian had become like family to everyone. Lucian did a good job getting him to believe that he was still working for Maria." she said this with longing in her voice.

"Did Ethan tell you why we could trust him to a point at first? Also, about how he had sealed his position in the family so to speak?" I asked her.

"Yes, he told me that he just used his power on him, and he really thought that they were friends. He also told me that Lucian actually saved you from a bear attack. As well as bringing you back out of the woods."

"Yes, even though by this time the family had started to see him as a family member they did still question whether he was really a friend or foe. When he saved me from the bear, he could have easily killed me, and they would have never known it until it was too late. He didn't. He brought me home." I knew what she was going to say next.

"So, I will need to protect you in order to become a trusted family member then?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. Even though it could only help you. Just be yourself, and whatever you do. _Never_ lie about anything. Do not hide anything from anyone, and always be honest, even if that honesty could hurt someone's feelings."

It was when I was telling her this that it hit me. There was something that Jasper and I needed to talk about when we were alone. I would think about it after I was done with Lexi.

"I think I could do that much. How am I to get to know the family if they keep leaving the room when I enter? Even Carlisle has left; he seems to have the most compassion besides Esme. What can I do to start showing them that I want them to trust me?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"We will have a family meeting. You will need to apologize to the family as a whole and then maybe do it individually, to each member. That is only if you want to. If it's forced, or not whole hearted, they will know. Don't try to be a part of anything, unless asked. If you try, then someone might think you have a "trick" up your sleeve. If you know something, then tell someone, if it's important enough to stop an attack, or change an outcome from bad to good. You should probably tell Ethan and let him tell whoever he thinks might need the information." I told her.

"With Marco still out there and Peter knowing that he will be attacking at some point, we will need any information you can provide. I don't know if you knew his plans or knew anything about him. If you do then now would be a good time to tell the family." I continued.

"I know that Maria knew he was about to turn against her. She stopped trusting him and that is one reason we came earlier than what Lucian and Marco thought we would. She had planned on killing Marco. Since she kept me and Annie in her living quarters we never got to really meet anyone at her camp." she said.

"Personally, I'm glad that Annie was killed along with Maria. What she did to me in my mind was far worse than what you did. She threatened to kill my babies in order to get me to go with her. She was just like Maria, no compassion, just wanting to kill mindset." I spoke up with some anger.

"Yes, she was just like Maria in that regard. She looked at Maria as a mother, I guess you could say. Annie was an orphan so when Maria found her and turned her, she became her "mother" so to speak. She was fourteen. Maria somehow knew she would be special. When she found out that, she could actually appear to be human. She was ecstatic."

I was just about to say something when Jasper came into the room. "I'm sorry baby, but you need to lie down for an hour or so. Carlisle's orders. You can talk to Alexis later." his voice letting me know that it wasn't a choice.

Lexi spoke up, "Major, can I please say something before you go?"

"First of all, of all please call me by my name Jasper, and please understand Bella needs her rest to keep her and the babies' healthy." he seemed to be in a hurry to get me out of there.

"Of course Jasper, I understand. I just wanted to tell you once again how so very sorry I am. I know that it won't be easy for the family to trust me. I would like to start by talking to the whole family. Would it be possible to get everyone together so I can do that? By the way, please call me Lexi." she asked him quietly.

"I will have everyone meet later. Right now, I must attend to my mate. I think Ethan is waiting outside for you to go hunting. I will let you know about the meeting." he was starting to sound impatient.

With that, he picked me up and took me to our room. He undressed me in one of his t-shirts. After going and taking care of my human needs, I went back into the bedroom to find him waiting for me in bed. He was trying to hide a smirk, now I knew he was up to something.

He held the covers up for me to climb in and then covered me and pulled me close to his body. I couldn't wait any longer, "Alright cowboy. What's up? You are too fucking excited for me to just rest."

"I was talking to Carlisle, and he told me that you needed to rest for awhile. If your blood pressure is at a safe level after lunch, then he said it wouldn't hurt for us to have a little "fun." Think you will feel up to it?"

"Jasper Whitlock! Did Carlisle actually tell you I needed to lie down right now?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. He did." he was not getting off that easy.

I turned around so that I could look him in the eye. I glared at him and he was looking sheepish."So, what exactly did Carlisle tell you? You might as well as tell me all of it."

"Fine, he told me that if your blood pressure was still down by lunch time then you would probably be alright making love, as long as I was careful." he spoke his voice full of mischief.

"So whose idea was it for me to lie down then?" I asked.

"That would be me. Well, I want to make sure it's down. Don't tell me you don't want to make love? If you don't feel up to it, I can wait," he told me.

"Oh, I'm more than up to it. If I had my way, I wouldn't be resting right now. There is something that we need to talk about. I will rest, but can we talk?"

"Of course baby. What do you want to talk about? I have something that I need to say to you anyway." he said.

"Why don't you go first?" I knew that I needed to hear what he had to say first.

"First of all, of all I need to tell you that Peter gave me a good tongue lashing. When you passed out, I was ready to run out the door again. Not because of you, I just got so angry at all of the shit you have been put through, and it's still not over. I was going to run off and vent my anger. Peter, he explained to me that while I might have an anger problem, I needed to let you, and the babies calm me down. He went on to tell me that you needed me more than I needed to vent. He was right. I made myself stay with you and the babies actually helped to calm me down."

"I realize now that while there were times when it was safer for you for me to leave. I can't do that anymore. There may still be times that I will need to leave but only to hunt. Peter had a long talk with me just a few minutes ago, and he made me understand that we are partners, and we should help each other. You can help to calm me down. Will you please forgive me for running off all of those times? I won't do it again, and, I will be there for whatever you need me to do for you." he went on to say.

"Is that everything? There is something that I realized as well when I was talking to Lexi. I actually gave her some advice and then knew I needed to take it to heart myself." I told him.

He nodded so I went on,"I know that there have been times when I have failed to either tell you what your actions did to me or made me feel, or I hid my feelings to keep you from getting upset. I'm not going to do that anymore. You are my husband and I need you to understand my feelings when you do things that either hurt or make me angry."

"Will you believe me when I tell you that I am so very sorry for when I have hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe you. I don't want to go back to everything that you have done. That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about like with the spider. Yeah, I was acting really silly. You laughed at me, yet I didn't want to tell you that spiders have always terrified me. I'm not sure why. I think that I thought you would think it was stupid of me to be so afraid of something like that. Even when something else happens, I don't want to hurt you or make you upset so I don't tell you about it, or how it makes me feel."

"I think that is partly my fault too. My actions and reactions haven't always made it easy to tell me things. I promise to stop and listen to you, and let you calm me when I need it, but you have to promise to tell me things. Let me know how you feel about things, that upset you or make you frightened." he spoke quietly.

"Thank you for loving me and being the best husband and mate in the world. I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered.

"The loving part is easy; you are so easy to love. It's the husband and mate I have a hard time with. You're my first you know. First wife and mate. I just hope I can get it down before the kids get here, and I have to try to learn how to be a good father too."

"That's alright. I have to learn how to be a wife, mate, and mother too. I guess we can just learn together. Now, how about a little practice before lunch?" I giggled.

"Practice for what?" he asked smirking.

I had my hand around his waist and slid it down and around to his sexy ass. I squeezed it and then started to bring it around to the front. I was just about to grab him when we both heard Peter, "Carlisle said after he takes her blood pressure after lunch. Now, knock that shit off!"

"How in the hell did he know?" I started to ask.

Then I heard something that really made me want to laugh and get mad at the same time, "Carlisle, I think that you better come and check out her blood pressure now. I think it's about to go up!" Peter yelled.

I clearly heard Carlisle then ask Peter if something happened to make it go up. He started to tell him yeah, and then I heard a noise that could only be the sound of a vampire hand smacking the head of another vampire. Bless her heart Char smacked Peter and told Carlisle he was just trying to cause trouble.

Of course, Carlisle decided that it would be best to check if everything was alright. Jasper told him everything was fine, but asked him if he wanted to check me out instead of waiting until after lunch.

I knew exactly what Jasper was doing. It didn't take a vampire to figure out his "logic". If Carlisle checked me out now, then if everything was alright then he could have his way with me before lunch!

Jasper then told Carlisle that Lexi wanted to meet with everyone at the same time. Carlisle suggested doing it after I ate. Therefore, Jasper insisted that I be checked out now, instead of later. Sometimes, I think he has a one-track mind. Of course, I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about the same thing.

After checking my blood pressure, Carlisle gave me a huge smile. He checked it one last time and then spoke, "I don't know what you have been doing Bella but your blood pressure is the lowest I have seen it since you got pregnant. I still want to keep an eye on it, but, unless you just want the extra rest you won't have to stay in bed."

Jasper just smirked, "Does that mean that she can resume her other activities?"

"She can do whatever she feels up to doing. I don't want her blood pressure going back up. Just remember Jasper, she is still mostly human, and she will tire out more easily. Do not let her get overly tired, if she gets dizzy, or faints let me know immediately." he was looking at Jasper with a slight smile.

I knew that my face was probably beet red. Carlisle said that he would let the family know that Lexi wanted to speak to everyone. Then Jasper started talking to Carlisle the way that only they could understand each other.

Just before Carlisle walked out, I saw him nod to Jasper. I turned to look at Jasper. I was going to ask him what the hell he said to Carlisle, but he was smirking at me again.

I glared at him and asked, "Just what did you say to him Jasper?"

He came over and pulled me close to his body. He didn't say a word, just leaned down and gave me a kiss. Then he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. When he finally released my lip, he started to trail kisses along my jaw until he reached my ear. His breath on my neck as he whispered gave me goose bumps, "I just asked him if we could have a couple of hours alone."

He walked me back over to the bed. His lips never leaving my skin, he placed me gently on the bed. I still had the t-shirt on and nothing but panties under it. After he made sure I was comfortable on the bed, he stood up and removed his clothes, leaving his boxers on.

When he was done, he moved so that he was next to me. Because of my belly, he couldn't lie on top of me. His eyes never left mine, and I could see the desire burning in them. He looked hungry, but not for my blood!

It caused my body to shiver, and sent electricity shooting straight to my core! He kissed me, once he had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. After kissing me for a minute, he sat up and removed my t-shirt.

He started kissing down my neck, making sure to stop at his mark. He gently kissed it and then licked it. He had started growling, and just said one word, "_Mine_".

Then he moved down while continuing to place open mouth kisses on my skin. When he got to the flesh just above my left breast, he started to suck a little harder than normal. He stayed there for a couple of minutes. When he stopped, he pulled back slightly so he could look at his work.

He smiled and I could see that he was proud of himself. He had left a hickey. His one hand was playing with my nipple on the other breast. His other hand started to move down my body. His touch was light almost like a feather.

I was starting to feel the need for him to touch me where I was needing friction. He continued to move his hand first around my belly and then moving further down going around my hips, to my ass, and then up and down my legs. He made sure _not_ to touch my pussy, he was teasing me!

He kept it up for a minute. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "Jasper, please."

"Please what Isabella? Tell me what you want." he whispered huskily.

"I need you to touch me." I could barely talk.

"I am touching you." was all he said.

"Touch my pussy please." I was panting needing more.

He placed his hand on my covered mound but didn't move it. I was starting to get frustrated. I had started to move my hips by this time. When he still didn't move his hand, I finally spoke up, "Jasper please, I need you to move."

"Tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear you say it." he whispered in my ear.

"I want you to take my panties off and put your fucking fingers inside of my pussy while rubbing my clit, please, Major." I panted out.

I continued, "I want you to kiss my pussy and lap up my juices as I cum in your mouth! Then I want you to put your hard cock in my hot pussy and fuck me hard! Is that enough for you?"

He just smirked at me and I never even realized that my panties, were gone. His boxers were also gone. He moved his fingers up and down my slit before pushing two fingers in. He slowly moved them in and out, as he was using his thumb to massage my clit.

I was so fucking turned on that it wasn't going to take much for me to cum. He knew this too. Just as I was about to explode, he stopped. I groaned getting really frustrated.

Before I could blink, his mouth, and tongue were working their magic on my pussy. His tongue moved up and down my slit before he pressed his tongue against my clit. Then he plunged his tongue inside of me, using his tongue to fuck me.

It only took a few seconds of him doing this before I came hard! I actually felt my juices squirting out, and he was lapping them up. Once I had started to come down, he pulled his body back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and lips.

This really turned me on even more. I told him, "Major, please, I need you to fuck me, now!"

He was growling/groaning at this point. He moved so that we were facing the same way on our sides. He pulled my hips towards his own and then lined his cock up with my entrance.

I stopped him and told him that I wanted to be on top. His answer was a louder growl and moving us so that I was straddling his body while he was on his back. I then took his cock in my hand and pumped a few times before lining myself up and plunging down on him.

I started a pace that felt comfortable to me. It wasn't real slow but the feeling of his cock filling me up started the orgasms to come fast and strong. He placed his hands on my hips when I started to slow down, and moved my hips up and down.

After another minute of this, he stopped and gently pulled out. He quickly got around me and had me laying my top half on the bed while my butt was, up in the air. Then he plunged back into me hard, and waited asking me if I was alright. I growled at him!

He started plunging in and out fast and hard. As he did this, he asked me, "Did you just fucking growl at me?"

I answered back with another growl. He started to go just a little faster and harder. He was growling as he spoke, "That is the hottest fucking thing I have ever heard!"

The orgasms he was giving me were mind blowing, and getting better the more he plunged into me! I could also feel that my body was getting tired. I still needed the big orgasm that I usually have at the end.

I growled once more loudly. He sped up and then growled while he came inside of me, in hard long spurts. As soon as he was done, he pulled my body sideways and down so that while he was still inside of me we were on our sides. My back was against his chest.

He started purring and leaned over so he could kiss my lips. He asked me if I was alright, and I told him that I was perfect but really tired. He told me to go to sleep, and if it was alright with me, he was going to stay right where he was, inside of me.

I told him I would love it and felt him put his face in my neck and hair and nuzzle me. I sent him my love and felt his as I was drifting off. This was one of the best days of my life.

He had placed his hands on my belly, and we could feel the babies moving and kicking his hands. I decided to try something before going to sleep. I brought my love for the kids up inside of me and then sent it out to my belly.

Jasper and I both were shocked when we felt a wave of adoration hit both of us. One or both of our children had their daddy's empathic gift! We had suspected it but had never really been sure until now.

It wasn't long after this that I fell asleep. I didn't have any dreams, but the movements of the babies kept waking me up. After waking up three times because of their kicking, Jasper decided to try to tell the babies I needed to rest and for them to try to stay still as the movements were keeping me from resting.

I believe that they understood, because they stopped their movements. I was then able to fall back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe that the babies stopped their moving when I told them their mommy needed to rest. I guess Ethan was right. They can understand what is being said to them, at least to a point.

As I lie here and hold their mommy, I find myself wondering what they will be like. You know, the usual shit. Will they be girls or boys, who will they look like? Will they have blonde or brown hair? What color will their eyes be? Then that's where the normal ends, after that, is, will they need or want to drink blood, will they go hunting, will they have vampire speed, strength?

After a couple of hours, Bella wakes up. Everyone has been back for a while now. I knew that they were waiting for her to wake up so that we could have the meeting for Lexi. I know that Bella still doesn't trust her, I also know that she wants to try to give her a chance to prove that she is wanting to change her lifestyle.

Bella gets up after giving me kiss and goes to take a quick shower before going downstairs. I decided to taste everyone's emotions to see what they are feeling about this meeting. This has to be the most fucked up thing ever. The one unmated person in the family mated to a vampire who almost helped to destroy the family.

I could feel her remorse, and knew she honestly hated what she almost did. Alice could see her becoming part of the family. Edward knew that everything she had said was what she was really thinking. He said that she was almost constantly thinking of ways to try to make up for what she did.

While waiting for Bella, I got dressed and started going through the family to see how they were feeling. Esme of course was feeling a mixture of longings, as well as acceptance and love. There was a touch of pain that came from what Lexi had done to her family.

Edward was also feeling some acceptance as well as curiosity. Alice had that as well as happiness. Apparently, this was a new sister that would want to go shopping with her. They too also had some of the pain that comes with someone trying to hurt your family.

Emmett, well he's Emmett almost nothing phases him. As far as he was concerned, Lexi had said she was sorry and truly meant it that was all he needed. He couldn't wait until he could get her to try to use her power to pull pranks!

He did do as Rose wanted him to do and ignore Lexi. Rose had threatened to remove certain body parts and hide them if he even tried to talk to her. Rose was pissed, and wanted to rip her apart and burn the pieces. This female had done the unthinkable; she had tried to hurt someone in the family! Rose was going to be the hardest one to convince to give her a chance.

Peter and Char already knew that she would be able to win the family over. Peter said that he knew it would take time, but it would happen. Char, personally didn't really care, one way or the other, as long as Bella was safe. She was almost like a mother/sister to Bella, and as long as she was safe and happy, that was all she cared about.

Then there was Carlisle. He was one of the most compassionate people I had ever met. He would happily accept her, as long as she posed no threat to anyone else in the family. While he already cared about her, he would in no way stand for her hurting his family again. That made him hold back somewhat and just watch her.

I went downstairs to get Bella her afternoon blood. Esme had also made her a salad with grilled chicken. She had a tray all ready to go, and as I was about to pick it up, I heard a sound that always made me feel colder than I already am. Bella was crying.

I grabbed the tray and headed up the stairs as fast as I could. When I got to the bedroom, she was on the bed sitting there, crying quietly. I set the tray down and went over to her and asked her what was wrong. I thought maybe she was in pain.

When she told me what was wrong it was one of those times when I knew I shouldn't laugh. I had to really try hard to not laugh at her. Everyone else was downstairs and they were all laughing. She couldn't hear them though, for which the family was probably glad.

"I can't reach my feet to put my shoes on! I'm too fat." she told me.

"Why are you crying though?" I asked her.

"I can't put my own fucking shoes on!" she yelled.

She wasn't done, "Pretty soon. I'm going to look like a blimp! I already feel like a fat cow!"

Oh, no! There was no fucking way I'm touching this one! Ethan already told me do not agree with her being fat! If I tried to tell her, she wasn't fat then she would get mad for me lying to her! I will go with her being swollen with our children, yeah that would work!

"Baby, you are just swollen with our babies." I told her.

She stopped and looked at me, "What the fuck are you talking about? Are you saying that my feet are swollen? Is it my face, is it swollen?"

She got up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Shit, I'm getting fatter by the minute."

Remind me not to listen to Ethan anymore, "Baby, you look just fine. Come sit down and I will help you with your shoes, then we can go downstairs."

"Why? They probably won't fit anyway," she said seriously.

This woman is going to give me a headache. She is swinging back and forth faster than I can keep up and that's saying a lot. I pick her up and carry her over to the bed.

I put her shoes on and showed her that they did still fit. Then she starts talking about how I'm not going to love her like I did when she was still skinny. I knew that no matter what I said I wouldn't win, so I told her we needed to get downstairs.

She was pouting but allowed me to help her get down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room. I could tell that they had heard everything and were trying not to laugh at her. When I tried to help her get seated, she got pissed at me and told me that she could fucking sit down without my help.

I was either going to go crazy or kill myself before this pregnancy was over. Now, I think I understand what Ethan meant when he said I would need to be patient with her.

We were about to start the meeting when she said she wanted to go get a glass of milk. She said she was having a craving for it. I offered to go get it for her, but she said that she was hungry for something but didn't know what and wanted to look to see what she could find that would satisfy her craving.

She told me to stay and go ahead and start the meeting. After she had left the room, I nodded to Carlisle to start. He told everyone that Lexi as she liked to be called wanted to talk to everyone at the same time.

Peter wasn't comfortable. He seemed nervous. I looked at him and he let me know he would talk to me later. Lexi got up and proceeded to apologize to the family for her actions against them. She went on to tell us that she understood that she would have to prove herself to everyone.

Then each person in the family was given a chance to tell her what her actions had made them feel. She apologized to each one after they spoke. It was during the time that Carlisle was letting the family know that she was to be given the chance to redeem herself that I realized that Bella had never come back into the living room.

I wouldn't have been concerned, except that Peter was becoming more unnerved as the meeting went on. I decided that it was time to go check on Bella. I hope that she was just taking her time eating, and not having problems with doing something. Her belly was getting big and making it more difficult for her to do certain things. As I found out earlier.

I excused myself and went into the kitchen. Bella wasn't there. I saw that she had poured herself a glass of milk and had some fresh fruit cut up in a bowl. It appeared that she had drunk some of her milk as well as ate some of the fruit.

I followed her scent and found that she had gone into the bathroom on the other side of the kitchen. She had come out and instead of going back into the kitchen went down the hall. That hall had led to the front door.

Just as I was about to follow her scent to the door, Peter came in. The first thing I noticed is he was looking scared. I asked him what was wrong. He answered with a question of his own, "Where is Bella?"

I told him I was looking for her. His face seemed too pale even more than it already was. He headed straight for the front door. Throwing it open he ran outside with me right behind him.

We went maybe twenty feet from the door when we smelled him. We could smell Bella as well. FUCK FUCK FUCK! Marco had been here within the last ten to fifteen minutes. Now, he wasn't alone. He had Bella!

**A/N I know I left you with a cliffy again. It just came out! Please please review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, loved it. I write better when I get feedback. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. I love you guys! Oh, I'm already working on the next chapter, I will do my best to update much sooner next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N OK, this one is like really early. It is shorter chapter and I will explain at the end. Thanks to my beta KareBear1965, she got this back really quickly. I love you girl, thanks for your help. There is a small lemon in this one. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I absolutely loved Peter in this one! LOL!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, if I did Jasper would be mine and I wouldn't share!**

**Jasper POV**

As soon as I smelled Marco, I took off in the direction I knew he went in. Bella's scent was mixed in with his. If that fucking bastard hurts one hair on her head, he will suffer before dying.

I could now hear the rest of the family running with us. I could feel fear for her coming from each of them and mixed with my own caused me to run faster than I ever have.

I couldn't understand how in the fuck did Marco manage to get so fucking close without anyone hearing him or seeing him, or with me, feeling him? Edward should have heard his thoughts; Alice should have seen him coming. Even Peter should have known. Then again, maybe he did and just didn't say anything.

We had gone to the fence and were trying to figure out which way he had gone from here. The problem was his scent was gone as well as Bella's. That could mean that she put her shield up over both of them, or they went in another direction.

We decided to split up with some going over the fence to try to pick up the scent. The rest of us went back until we could smell them and then just walked around trying to pick up the trail.

Edward, Alice, and Peter were trying to use their gifts to see if they could find out what happened. No one was getting anything, no visions, no thoughts, no plans, not even Peter could tell what was going to happen. He had no idea if she was even safe, or alive, he had nothing.

I needed to get control of myself. I could feel the panic starting to set in. Maybe they couldn't get any information, because we were already too late. What if Peter couldn't tell me anything because she wasn't alive anymore? I decided to try not think that way.

We still couldn't find the trail, that meant that she could have been using her shield, and we would just have to try to find them some other way. After an hour of going around in circles going further out from the last point of their scent, we still hadn't been able to pick up anything.

Everyone was starting to feel frantic. I think I was starting to project. We finally stopped moving and just started to try to think of what we should do next. Ethan and Lexi had stayed with Peter and me, while the others had gone over the fence.

Ethan was about to say something when my phone went off. I picked up on the second ring. It was Rose, and she was yelling for us to get over the fence and get to where they were and fast. They had found her!

We flew over the fence and took off in the direction they had gone. It took a minute of running full speed to get to them. They were running themselves. I looked up to where Alice was pointing and saw her!

She was walking towards us, but because she was still a good distance away and couldn't see us yet. I shot up and passed everyone else. I vaguely heard Peter tell everyone to stop and let me have a few minutes alone with her. He knew that I would need to check her over, and it would probably mean she would lose some if not all of her clothing.

I knew that while I was extremely relieved that she seemed to be safe. I would need to claim her again, letting her know that she was mine. I was also angry with her for letting herself get into a dangerous situation. Even though she appeared to be safe, I could have lost her.

I could already feel my instincts kicking in. I could feel that if I wasn't careful it could be me that hurts her. I slowed down, as I got closer. She appeared to be alright, and she was carrying something. It took me a minute to realize what it was; now I really was confused!

In her tiny hands was a very small, baby rabbit. She was holding it close to her chest, and gently petting it. When she could finally see that I was coming towards her, she started walking faster. I decided that I needed to taste her emotions.

It seemed that I was getting more and more confused as I felt her emotions. She was as usual a mixture. There were protectiveness, sadness, awe, love, pride, and smugness!

Before she could blink, I was in front of her. I started looking her over as much as I could with her holding the rabbit to her. It was then that I noticed that there was some blood on the front of her dress, I froze.

She immediately understood the problem and told me quickly it wasn't her blood. I knew she was right, but it only made the confusion worse. What the fuck happened?

Finally, she started to tell me what happened. The problem was if it wasn't for her holding the rabbit, I would have already ripped everything off of her.

She started, "Jasper, I'm so sorry for making you worry. However, I do have some information that you will need to get Marco."

I just stood there looking at her. I really needed to find out what happened, rip her fucking clothes off and claim her again, and get rid of that fucking rabbit!

I told her to put the rabbit down, and then we would go talk. She told me that she was fine, but she couldn't just put the rabbit down. I really needed to calm down before I did something I might regret.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Then I placed my face in her neck to try to calm down. Since we were on the outside of the fence, I picked her up and after jumping over the fence, I took her over to some rocks and sat down with her in my lap.

Just as soon as I could get her to release that fucking rabbit, I would have my way with her. I needed her; I needed her to understand she was mine. I was still also very angry with her for placing herself in a dangerous situation.

I also remembered the promises, we had made to each other. I wouldn't run off, unless necessary, she would talk to me and tell me everything. I would have to calm myself down though. Maybe it was a good idea for her to have the rabbit after all!

"Darlin' I need you to tell me what happened. Why did you go outside alone? Why was your scent mixed in with Marco's? Did he take you? How did you get away? Why in the hell do you have blood all over your dress, and why do you have a fucking rabbit?"

Her tears started coming and I could feel her shame and guilt. There was no fucking way I was having that, "Baby, please just talk to me. I need to know what happened. Will you put the rabbit down, now?"

"No, he needs me?" she whispered.

I was getting frustrated now, so I decided to take the rabbit and put it down for her. She pulled it away from me and held it closer to her chest. I decided to let her hold on to it at least for now.

"Alright, keep it, just, please tell me what happened." I told her.

"I was coming out of the bathroom when I looked outside, and I saw something that I just had to stop. There were two baby rabbits, and they were about to be attacked by some kind of big bird. I think it might have been an eagle or hawk of some kind. I couldn't let it kill the rabbits, so I ran outside and managed to chase the bird off. Then I picked them up and started to walk away from the house."

She went on, "I was going to try to turn them lose close to the fence. I was almost halfway there when suddenly in front of me was a vampire. I think it was Marco. He didn't say anything at first. When he finally did speak, he told me that he was taking me with him."

She looked at me, I think to make sure I was alright. Then she continued, "He had my arm, so I couldn't raise my shield. He told me that I was to come with him willingly, or he would kill someone I cared about. He told me that he noticed that I was concerned for the rabbits I was holding. Jasper, he fucking killed one of them. He grabbed it and squeezed that's where the blood came from. Then he grabbed me and took off."

I was growling at this point, the fucking asshole had dared to touch my mate! This shit was going to have to stop, and right fucking now! I could feel the rage building inside of me the more she spoke. She had stopped talking and was watching me and petting the rabbit. I nodded for her to continue.

"Please Jasper try to calm down. I'm fine and the rabbit is fine," she told me quietly.

If this shit wasn't so fucking serious I would have started laughing! She could have been killed and all she can be worried about it some fucking baby rabbit!

I put my face back into her neck to inhale deeply to try to calm down some more. Finally, she spoke up, "He had me put my shield up. After he jumped the fence with me, he took off towards the mountain right there. He didn't go far though. He stopped, knowing that, even if anyone did catch up to us no one could attack him. He then opened up some kind of trap door, and dropped down about ten feet. He put me down after closing the door and then started pulling me going towards the mountain I think."

She went on, "He took me down the tunnel until we got to a cave. Almost as soon as we got into the cave, he suddenly collapsed. I couldn't figure out at first what had happened. When I looked down at him, I could see fear on his face. He was literally shaking with fear. I immediately put my shield up just around me, and he got up and ran!"

"It was dark and I couldn't see very well. I could see cracks of light peeking through rocks. I just followed the cave until I found an opening. It was in the roof, but it was big enough for me to crawl through. There were rocks in almost a stair formation, so I was able to climb until I could go out through the hole. Then I just started walking in the direction that I thought the house was in."

"Do you know why Marco became fearful?" I asked her.

"The only thing I can tell you is that I was feeling extreme fear. We both know that at least one of the babies seems to be an empath. I think that maybe he or she projected that fear out. That's the only thing I can think of." she was now hugging the stupid rabbit!

It was then that I got an idea. I needed to be inside of my mate. I needed her to know that she was mine, and I was hers. She is wearing a dress. I moved so that I could kiss her passionately.

I started out with a chaste kiss and then deepened it. Licking her bottom lip she opened her mouth, and I shoved my tongue inside of her hot little mouth. I moved my one hand up her leg pushing her dress up as I went.

I got to her panties and ripped them off gently. She gasped, "Jasper, what are you doing?"

"I need you now. I can't wait. I think you understand enough about vampire mating that when something like this happens, the mate needs to be reassured that the other knows whom they belong to. I need you now!" I whispered to her.

I sent her my lust and kept building it up, "Baby, I understand but what about Peter? I can't just leave him alone."

"What about Peter? What does he have to do with what we need to do right now?" I asked her.

"I really need to make sure he will be alright. Can't we wait until we get back to the house?" she said.

I didn't like where this conversation was going, "Why in the fuck do you need to worry about if Peter is alright? The last time I saw him, he was headed back to the house with his mate!"

She started to giggle. I mean she was fucking giggling, "Baby, I don't mean the vampire Peter. I'm talking about this cute little baby rabbit. I named him Peter!"

"Why would you fucking name it after Peter?" my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Baby, I didn't name him after Peter the vampire. I named him Peter, as in Peter Cotton Tail." she was still giggling.

"Well, let's just let Peter think, you named it after him. It will serve him right." I told her.

I went on, "Now where were we? Oh, I remember!" I said as I moved my fingers along her folds, while sending her some lust.

I continued to move my fingers through her now slick folds. Then I put two fingers up inside of her and started pumping while using my thumb to rub her clit. I kissed her using my tongue to fuck her mouth.

Then I added a third finger, and it only took a minute before she came. After she had come down some, I gently turned her so that she was facing the same direction as I was. I swiftly undid my jeans and pulled my hard cock out.

I raised her dress so that I could plunge into her hard and fast. I turned us around so that she could lean on the rocks for balance. I wasn't as gentle as I normally was, but I made sure I wasn't hurting her.

She had finally placed "Peter" on the rock in front of her, so she could hold on better. The fucking rabbit never moved away from her. She was having orgasms back to back like she usually does, and I couldn't wait any longer for my own release.

When we both came hard, screaming and roaring out our release the rabbit jumped! After a minute or two, we both had come down, and I pulled out of her.

She immediately picked up the rabbit and tried to comfort it as he was shaking. I was about to pick her up and run to the house when my phone went off. Of course, it was the vampire Peter.

"Sorry to interrupt Major but everyone is wonderin' what is goin' on? You have Bella right? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is fine. We were just about to head to the house. We should be there in a few minutes. I will explain everything then. Tell everyone that we are about to go hunting."

"Huntin'? For what, may I ask? I think I already know but just confirm it for me."

"Fucking vampire assholes that, are stupid enough to try to put their hands on my mate!" I told him.

"That's what I thought. By the way, tell Bella I have what she needs. Even though I don't know why she needs a large wire mesh cage. I have one for her." he said.

"You probably don't want to know. She named him after you!" I was laughing.

I hung up before he had a chance to respond. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her new pet! I picked her up and ran her back to the house.

Everyone was waiting to find out what had happened. Peter was curious as to what I had been talking about with Bella's pet. The look on his face when he saw "Peter," was priceless!

When Emmett saw "Peter," he was stupid enough to ask Bella if she brought him a little snack. She told him that if he even thought about getting close to Peter, she would have Rose do some major damage to his body.

I told the family everything that Bella had told me. I was pretty sure that we could find the tunnel, and hopefully find Marco. I made sure that Carlisle knew about what made Marco let go of her and then run.

He asked Bella if she was feeling fearful when it happened and of course, she was. He agreed that one or both of the twins had probably projected what she was feeling.

Carlisle then told Bella she needed to put the rabbit down so he could check her over and make sure everything was alright. I was hit with a sudden wave of embarrassment coming from her. It only took me a few seconds to realize what her problem was.

She had one of her dresses on, but I had ripped her panties off! I told Carlisle to give her a few minutes that she needed a shower first. I also told him that I had been having trouble getting her to let go of Peter.

She was positive that Emmett was going to try to eat him. Peter offered to take him and put him in his new home. She was quick to explain to him that he was just a baby and would be all alone. She couldn't just cage him up and leave him by himself!

Esme bless her heart offered to take him and feed him some lettuce and carrots. We weren't sure if Peter would take to a vampire holding him, but he didn't seem to have a problem when he was handed over to Esme.

As soon as Peter was out of her hands, I told Carlisle that I would let him know when Bella was ready to have him check her over. I grabbed her and ran her upstairs.

I hadn't realized that vampire Peter had followed us upstairs until after I had shut the door. Peter knocked and asked what the plan was to track Marco. Shit, I had completely forgotten about him! I told Peter to take the family, find the tunnel, and try to locate Marco or at least find his base camp. I told him that if they got lucky and captured Marco that he was to be brought here. I would deal with him personally.

I felt Peter's sense of relief, and asked him about it. He told me that he felt that I had to stay here, and stay out of the fight. While staying out of a battle was going against my instincts, I knew that my mate needed me. The only one I really wanted, was Marco, and they could catch him and bring him to me to deal with.

With that, he told me that they would let me know when they had something. I reminded Peter to make sure the best fighters were in front. I wouldn't be there to use my empathic ability to drop them. Ethan would and could use his gift like he did before, and cause any vampires to fight each other instead of us.

I felt something else from Peter. He was hiding something, and it was something big. I asked him if he would like to share what he was hiding. He told me that it wasn't anything that turned out bad. I had to trust him though. He had never steered me wrong. He wasn't about to start now.

Right after he left Esme came up and told Bella that she had made up a box for Peter. She placed some towels in it and put some water and fresh vegetables in a bowl for him. He was doing really well and when she left him, he was eating some of the lettuce. He was in one of the bathrooms downstairs. Esme told her to get some rest and then walked out.

I heard everyone leaving and then I turned my attention back to my mate. She was going through her clothes trying to pick out something to wear. I told her to look later that she needed to shower and rest. I needed to make sure she was unharmed.

I took her into the bathroom and stripped her out of her dress. I started the water making sure it was alright for her, then removed my own clothing. I got in the shower and then helped her.

I washed her whole body checking for wounds, bruises, and broken bones. After making sure she was rinsed off well, I then soaped myself up and washed my hair.

I got out, got a towel, and wrapped it around my mate. Then after grabbing one for me and wrapping it around my waist, I carried Bella out and placed her on the bed. I could tell that she was tired, she wasn't saying much. Esme had made sure that she had some blood to drink, and was drinking it while I got her a t-shirt, panties, and some shorts to wear.

I helped her dress, and then she laid back closed her eyes. She fell asleep right away. I was spooning her, with my face buried in her neck nuzzling her. It was the only way to keep calm. There was a part of me that really wanted to be with the rest of the family, hunting down the asshole, who really needed to die.

I was thinking about what could be happening, and hoped that we wouldn't suffer another loss. I felt him before I even saw him. He was feeling smug, victorious, and extremely pleased with himself.

He wasn't actually at the house yet. Just close enough for me to feel his emotions. I knew I had only a minute or so before he would be here at the house. I woke Bella up and told her that under no circumstances was she to leave the room.

I told her that she was to put her shield up and keep it up until I came back for her. She asked me what was going on, and I told her that Marco was approaching the house. I was going to go meet him; I didn't want him in the house with Bella.

She started to panic and was scared for me. I reminded her that there hadn't been a vampire yet that had been able to defeat me. Marco was about to meet his death.

I gave her a passionate kiss and then told her that I would see her when I had taken care of Marco. After making sure her shield was up, I jumped out the window. I wanted to surprise Marco by waiting for him at the door.

Just seconds after jumping, I saw him approaching the house quickly. When he was just a few feet away from me, he stopped. He stood there and watched me, sizing me up. Then, we both crouched down ready to lunge.

**Peter POV**

We found the fuckin' door that led to the tunnel and quickly jumped down into it. After makin' sure that it was shut tight we took off. It was dark with some light showing through every once in a while. We had no problem seeing what was ahead of us.

We didn't have to go far, at least for us, before we saw the hole that Bella must have gone through to get out. We stopped at this point and regrouped. Ethan, Char and myself led in front of everyone else. The rest, were followin' in single file.

This fuckin' tunnel went on for a couple more miles before comin' into another cave. Before we even got there, Edward said he could hear the minds of at least a dozen or more vampires.

As far as he could tell, none of them was Marco, and they were not newborns. These were some of the soldiers from Maria's army. That meant they were highly trained, and they would give us a run for our money so to speak. We were in deep shit!

I was more concerned about the fact that Edward said that Marco wasn't among them. If he wasn't here, then where, in the fuck could he be? I was hopin' that he wasn't either on his way or already at the house.

Oh, I knew that the Major could take care of him; I was more concerned that Bella might get hurt before the Major could take out that piece of shit! The fact that she was still human could cost Jasper his mate, in more ways than one.

Still she had her shield, and I knew that she would be able to protect herself and the twins. I was thinking more of what if Marco was able to distract either one of them. They would both, fight to the death for each other! Even though Bella was human, she wouldn't let that stop her if she thought she could help her mate!

I decided to focus on what we were about to face. We had walked further into the cave and found the entrance that leads out to the base of the mountain. When we got to the outside, we found ourselves in the middle of a campsite for vampires.

We saw at least a dozen vampires, surroundin' us. They were waitin' for us! They fuckin' knew we were comin'. So we did the only thing we could, we charged right into them.

They knew the same tactics that we did. They had been trained the same way the Major had trained Char and I. What they didn't count on was Ethan. I wanted to wait until we had narrowed the countdown to at least half before turnin' Ethan loose on them.

I went up to one of the bigger ones and crouched down. I decided to use one of the tactics that the Major loved using. Instead of lungin' at him, I stood up straight and ripped my fuckin' shirt off of my body.

I knew that if this guy was with her army, he would have some of the same scars that I did. I was just wanting the shock effect to distract him. It worked and he froze for half a second, which was all I needed to remove his head from his body.

I used it like a cannon ball and threw it into two other vampires that were about to attack Alice. I noticed that Lexi had grabbed one of the males and was using her gift on him. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought that she could make all of them fall in love with each other, and they would forget about us.

I watched as he got a dazed look in his eyes, then Rose ripped his head off while he just stood there! They actually managed to do that twice. I knew that Lexi hadn't really had to fight and had no fight training until Ethan met her. She had been a quick learner and actually was able to take down two more on her own.

The numbers were goin' down quicker than what I had expected. Edward of course could read the thoughts right before they made their move. He knew what they were gonna do and countered every maneuver.

After seein' my beautiful mate Char, take down a male almost twice her size, I knew we were gonna win this fuckin' fight! I didn't say it was gonna be easy, at this point was when the newborns came outta nowhere!

There weren't as many as we fought back in Washington, but there were at least fifteen of them. Newborns, were easier than those other assholes. They were wild and undisciplined. They fought on instincts alone, for us that made it easy.

I quickly looked over to see Carlisle holdin' a female in his arm, and was kinda surprised to watch Esme rip her head off. Emmett tackled two of the motherfuckers, and ripped them apart. They weren't playin', you could see the anger each one had for what these vampires wanted to do.

They were fighting for their family. The family that couldn't defend themselves against fuckin' vampire assholes. With that thought, I turned just in time to greet two newborns about to jump on my ass.

I jumped straight up and spun around, knocking them into other vampires. In which Ethan and Lexi both started rippin' and throwin' the pieces at other vampires tryin' to hurt family members.

Rose was helpin' Alice, she would stand there while Alice got one to lunge at her, then she would jump over the newborn and Rose would rip them a new one.

There was a pile building up, and I knew we needed to start a fire. I noticed that there was one of the older vampires that had just been pinned by Char. She was a small female, almost a teenager. I told Char to hold her for questionin'.

Emmett and Rose had started a fire, and everyone was tossin' in body parts like we had done once before. The young vampire was made to watch, as we burned the bodies. Some of those that were burnin' were her friends, or at least she thought of them as friends.

She was strugglin', fightin', hissin', and runnin' her fuckin' mouth off about how we would all be destroyed once Marco found out what we had done. She must be the stupidest, fuckin' vampire. Did she really think that Marco could defeat all of us, let alone the Major?

I figured if I just left her alone she would spit out what we needed to know without much trouble. Sides' we had Edward, and then of course there was Ethan, and his mate Lexi. Fuck yeah, we would get what we wanted easy from her.

Sure enough, without anyone havin' to do anythin' she told us what we needed to find out. She was throwin' out threat after threat, like we would back off and be fuckin' scared!

She told us that it was too late. Marco had already killed the Major and was on his way back with the human bitch. She told us that it had been planned for them to distract us, while Marco went after the Major, who was alone!

Marco had taken two of his best fighters, and had no doubt that he would be able to rip the Major apart, even if he had to be held down first. Then they would burn the body. Marco would then grab the human and bring her back here.

She was spillin' every part of the fuckin' plans they had. The human would have to of course be forced to have sex with Marco. If he liked her enough he would turn her. If not he would either sell her to another vampire, or turn her and use her as a sex slave.

That was all she was able to tell us. Ethan fuckin' ripped her apart after that last sentence! Her body was added to the fire. We waited to make sure that everythin' burned completely.

When that was done, we all turned towards the house. We started runnin' knowin' that they could be in some serious trouble. When we had gotten just a short distance away from our fight, we all saw somethin' which made us freeze in our tracks. There was a fire; it was close to the house.

We could tell by the color of the smoke, it wasn't a normal barbeque. It was at least one vampire burnin' in the flames! We took off, each one of us hopin' and prayin' it wasn't the wrong one in the fire. . .

**A/N The reason this chapter was so short is because if I put Jasper's POV in here it would have been too long. I didn't want to take anything out, and if I stopped in the middle you guys might have wanted to skin me for leaving an even bigger cliffy. I hope to update in a couple of days, maybe Wed. if I'm lucky. I guess that you can probably tell we are getting close to the end there will only be a few more chapters, not sure how many yet. After this week I will be working a lot and won't be able to update as quickly as I want to. I will promise you this, I will have the end posted before the end of July. I'm going on vacation on the 31st and won't have access to internet until Aug. 8th or 9th. I will have the first chapter up of the sequel sometime after I get back. Now, will you pretty please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. What did you think of Peter? Did you like it, hate it or love it. I know you probably want to skin me for another cliffy. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites, and alerts, I love you guys.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Here you go. I want to thank my beta KareBear1965 for helping with this chapter. Thanks for everything, I love ya girl. There is a lemon in here, there is also some history that might bother some people. It's a little gruesome. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I still do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

When Bella had asked me what was going on, and I told her that Marco was approaching the house I didn't tell her everything. I know her well enough to know that if I had told her he wasn't alone. She would have started to panic.

It doesn't bother me facing three skilled fighters. One of the best weapons I have found over the years of fighting vampires is the feeling of being overly confident. Most people don't understand the difference between knowing what you are capable of, confidence; and _thinking_ that you are the best and since you have others that can back you up, help you fight, you will win, even when you don't know anything about your opponent.

That's why it's always a good idea to know something about your enemy. While I didn't know a whole lot about Marco, I knew that his confidence was false, he brought others to help him try to win against me. That right there showed me he wasn't as good as he seemed to think he was.

Yeah, he had trained newborns for Maria, and that meant he was good. Probably better than most vampires. It takes someone who can survive fighting newborns, to be able to train them. It really doesn't take strength to defeat them. It takes knowledge. Learning how they react, how they let their instincts rule them, what they want and need the most.

Even though when I was training them and could use my gift on them, I learned really early on to just watch. I started to pay close attention to their reactions to different things, how they followed their instincts, how they moved their bodies when fighting.

Maria I don't think ever realized that after a while I didn't always have to use my gift on the newborns. I knew what they would react to and how they would react. Of course, they could always be unpredictable, but I learned to read instincts. All I had to do was learn how to use that knowledge against them so to speak. One example was using the mating pull.

I always kept my eye on the ones who would find a mate among the other newborns. I had to keep Maria from finding out at first. I wasn't sure it would work until I tested it out. When we were about to go into battle against another army of newborns I would send one of the mates ahead of us telling them they were to be a scout, then the other mate would feel the pull and become more aggressive because their mate was in danger.

Newborns are extremely dangerous; add that to the fact that they have a mate, and you have something that is probably considered to be the most dangerous creature ever. Even I have tried not to get involved in a fight with a newborn who is mated.

It is extremely rare for a newborn to find their mate. The whole time I was with Maria, I found only three that had found their mates. Peter and Char were one of those couples.

Yeah, I did use Peter as a scout. That's how I found out about what they could do. I had just wanted to see Char's reaction to Peter being in danger. Char may be a tiny thing, even though she is a little taller and heavier than Bella; became lethal.

She refused to stay with us and ran ahead to find her mate. We were only a few seconds behind her. When we got to the front line where the fighting was, I was shocked. Char had taken down at least ten or more of the newborns and was still going. The threat to Char had enraged Peter, and he was taking down his own newborns left and right!

It was probably the only time I was ever actually afraid, of Peter. While we hardly had to fight what was left of the other army, I knew that if I got on the wrong side of Peter, he could have possibility won in a fight against me.

The problem with doing this was that Char had become uncontrollable. She had started fighting with our newborns, mostly the females. It took both Peter and I to stop her. He grabbed her and I kept sending her calming waves until he could let go of her.

With the other two couples, it didn't really matter. Peter had become a friend, so I promised him that I would never put either of them in that position again. Char, on the other hand, hated me for what I had done. I didn't really blame her. My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

I was always trying to find new ways of using what we had to gain the most territory. Maria found out about how I was using mates, and she decided that having a mate was too much of a liability.

She found out about the other two couples and killed them without even blinking. Fucking bitch killed others just because they found their mate! I was able to keep her from finding out about Peter and Char.

The thought of her killing Peter brought a rage up in me that I had a really hard time hiding. I was able to suppress it when I realized that she didn't know about their relationship. It stayed a secret until she found out that they had escaped together.

I had been ordered to kill Char, since she was past her year mark. I took the newborns out like I always did and when I had Peter come with me. He knew what was about to happen. He begged me to let him take Char and run.

I had felt the love they had for one another and was jealous. They had something that I had never experienced. With joy that my friend could have that kind of love, I allowed them to run.

Ethan was there, but Maria told me that if he was willing to help kill the ones that had been deemed no longer useful, he could live. Like Peter, he had become a friend to me. He hated what she made him do.

He was exceptionally handsome, even before he was turned. Maria liked him and often had him share her bed. While he was still a newborn, he seemed to have exceptional control, except for his lust. Maria would fuck him often and eventually started to bring humans into their bed.

She would make him fuck the human females, and then she would drain them while he fucked her. He always got to feed after that. As he got older and more in control, he started to hate her and the time he spent with her.

He actually became her only source of pleasure besides fucking humans while draining them. After I had let Peter, Char, and Ethan run off, she refused to let me back in her bed. It didn't really bother me at the time, and it confused the fuck out of me.

She had made sure that I was punished for my act of what she considered to be betrayal. She ripped off my legs, and I was forced to endure bites from her newborns. They weren't allowed to actually rip anything off. They were just allowed free reign in biting me. The pain from the missing legs was almost as bad as being turned, add the numerous bites, and I didn't want to live.

Maria had decided that while I was being tortured that she would also starve me. I became weak, and it was during this time that what I thought had been love for Maria became hate and disgust.

This was when she started bringing in the pregnant women. She also brought in children as young as two and three and made me watch her drain them. This was when I felt the first desire to leave; the problem was I knew nothing outside of Maria.

As soon as my punishment was over, I removed all of my belongings from her room. It wasn't much. I only had a few things that I wanted to keep. I stayed and continued to train the newborns, but I refused to have anything to do with her.

I was thinking back about when Peter had come back for me when I was brought out of my memories by Marco walking towards me. We both moved into a crouch. I knew he wasn't alone but the other two weren't with him.

I let my empathic ability go out so I could feel the others. I was pretty sure that they would be coming up behind me. I can't believe that Marco would use the same tactics that I used when I was with Maria!

This was something that she had taught me. Get the vampires full attention with a frontal assault, have two or more come in from behind or the sides, and catch them off guard. It worked every time. Of course, the vampires we used it on were newborns, so it was easy to trick them.

Sure enough, they were coming up behind me fast. I decided to wait until they got to me before making a move. I actually allowed them to grab my arms. I knew what I was doing, and knew that I could actually use them to make my first strike against Marco.

They had each taken an arm and was holding me by stretching my arms out. I waited until Marco was in striking range and then pushed my feet up and out. My feet landed a hard blow to Marco's chest knocking him several feet away from us.

Immediately, I sent the two that were holding me fear. They both dropped, and were on the ground shaking and whimpering, terror clearly on their faces. After quickly ripping off a leg on each of them, I stalked towards my prey.

I could have easily used my gift on him and taken him out. There was no fucking way I would stoop to his level, using something or someone to help defeat the enemy. I had something even stronger and more deadly than any gift.

I was a mated vampire. He had dared to not only threaten my mate; he had put his hands on her! Because of him, we have had to not only look over our shoulders, but we had to move to try to keep my mate safe.

Even though Maria was dead, my mate still had not had the peace she deserved to have. She has been under stress, to the point of affecting her health as well as that of our twins. This bastard was going to die!

I had started to circle him. I wanted him to know who he was messing with so, I ripped my shirt off. I knew my scars would help him understand just how dangerous I could be.

I wanted to find out how my mate was doing, so I took a few seconds to reach out to her to feel her emotions. I couldn't of course, her shield was up. That let me know that she was safe.

The thought of her, having to use her shield because there was a threat, fueled my anger. She should be relaxing, enjoying her pregnancy, not trying to protect herself and our babies! She shouldn't have to worry about what could happen to me or the family she has come to love. I knew she didn't need to worry, but that wasn't going to stop her.

We had circled each other a couple of times now, and I could tell by his body, he was about to lunge at me. While I knew he was going to die, I wanted to make sure it would be a slow painful death. He had helped to kill my mates' parents he was going to pay for all of it.

As he lunged towards me, I was able to twist my body so that he went right past me. I grabbed a hand and twisted it off. He landed several feet away, and even though he had one missing hand he made ready to strike again.

I had thrown his hand away from us, so that he wouldn't be able to get it and reattach it. He pounced again, this time as he crash into my side, he was able to bite my shoulder. I reached out and grabbed his arm. I used it to throw him away from me. He went flying into some rocks. His arm stayed in my hands!

Now he was down to one arm with no hand on it, and the other arm missing altogether. After throwing his arm away from us, I threw my body straight at him. I was expecting to hit him in his upper body, but he turned and twisted so that I hit his legs instead.

It knocked him to the ground, but he flipped his body up and landed on my back. Immediately, he sunk his teeth into my back. The pain was excruciating, but I was able to flip us both up and over so that I landed on my back, on top of him.

I made sure that I landed hard. It stunned him long enough for me to jump up and quickly removed a leg. Now, he was at my mercy, the problem being I had none for him.

I then walked over to him and squatted down so that I could look straight into his eyes. Then I removed the remainder of his limbs. I decided that he needed to feel what my mate had felt when he was in the process of killing her parents.

I sent him all of the terror, pain, and despair that I knew she had felt. He actually started to whimper, and shake much as his friends had done. Without saying anything to him, I went over to a spot not too far and started a fire. I then took his limbs and threw them into the fire. I was going to take my time, so he could really feel everything that my Bella had felt.

I got the limbs that I had torn off of his friends and threw them in the fire. After that I ripped his friends apart, throwing each body part into the flames. Now, it was his turn.

I went over to him and made a mistake. I got my arm too close to his mouth, and he bit down. I was able to get him to let go by punching him in the face. I was getting fucking pissed off at him biting me. That shit fucking hurts! I knew that my mate would not be happy about me getting hurt.

I punched him again just for the fact that Bella would be getting really upset and pissed off about me being hurt. I started thinking maybe I could try to hide the wounds. Then I realized that she would probably check me over for wounds, that's what mates do when there has been any fighting.

I knew there was no fucking way she wouldn't find out about them. So, I punched him again, for making this a problem for her to have to deal with. She would be pissed off and want to hurt someone for hurting me.

Then I punched him again for pissing me off even more. How in the hell was I going to deal with Bella? It was then that I was interrupted by Peter, "Are you gonna turn him into a punching bag or are you gonna fuckin' burn his ass?"

"He fucking bit me three times. Bella is going to be pissed, and want to hurt something because I was hurt." I told him. I knew that he already understood.

"So burn his ass and then go let your mate take care of you. If you're smart Major, you will let her take care of you. Let her do whatever she needs to do in order to not be stressed out. I know you have the need to take care of her. Take it from a mated vampire that had a mate that needed to care for me when I got hurt." he told me.

"Just like you need to do for her, she will need to do the same for you. Let her, and do _NOT_ argue with her. It will help her to deal with not being able to take care of the offender herself." Peter said.

By this time, the rest of the family was there. I quickly threw Marco into the fire without taking his head off. Then I started running towards the house. I suddenly realized that a great weight had been removed from my shoulders.

When I got to the house, I found Bella in the bathroom downstairs where Esme had put the rabbit. She was on the floor crying. I immediately went to her and asked her what was wrong.

The rabbit wasn't in his little box, and the door had been left open. I told her that the family would find him and put him back, I wanted to get her up to the bedroom before she saw my wounds.

I stood up and waited for her to get up. She started crying even harder. I asked her what was wrong now, "I can't get up off the floor. I'm too fat!" she replied.

I picked her up and carried her swiftly to our room. She asked me what happened, and I told her everything that I knew leaving out the bites of course. They had already started healing and maybe if I was lucky they would be completely healed before she saw them.

Of course, I wasn't going to be that lucky. I'm not sure if she even realized what she was doing when she started to check me over. She noticed the bite on my shoulder first. Once she saw that she started looking for other wounds and found the other two. I prepared myself to have to help her emotionally. What I wasn't prepared for was her reaction.

**Bella POV**

When I saw the first bite on his shoulder, I instantly felt the tears starting. It wasn't deep and was already almost healed. We were both standing in the middle of the room. I could feel the anger starting to rise up in me, but I also felt pain.

My mate had been hurt. Not just once, I found the other bites, one on his arm and a very deep one on his back. That one looked like the skin had been ripped open. The anger was starting to turn to rage, how dare someone hurt my mate!

I could hear growling, and it took me a minute to realize the growl was coming from me. I looked down and saw that my mate still was covered by his jeans, I could have none of that. I reached down and ripped them off of his body.

I pushed his body backwards towards the bed. Once there I quickly pushed him down and turned him so that he was on his stomach. I straddled his body and sat down on his butt. I started licking the wound on his back.

It still had just a tiny amount of venom leaking out. I licked it off of his body wanting to take care of him, wanting to take the wound and the pain away from him.

I knew that most of the venom that was still on the wound wasn't his. I made sure to lick until there was no trace of it. My mate was perfectly still allowing me to care for his wounds. He was purring loudly.

After rolling him over to take care of the one on his shoulder, I once again straddled his body. I leaned down and started to lick the venom off of the bite on his shoulder. I could feel his purring getting louder and then become a mixture of purring and growling.

I could feel my need to be closer to him starting to build. I had started to work on the wound on his arm when I felt his other hand move up. I knew he was about to rip my shirt off, and I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

I growled at him even louder and shook my head "no" at him. He didn't move but did start growling louder. After his last wound had been taken care of I started at his neck, licking every inch of his body.

I spent extra time on his nipples, licking and sucking on them. He was starting to buck into my hips, and I could feel his erection whenever he did. I gave him a warning growl to stop.

This wasn't about him. This was about my mate being hurt and me taking care of him. I needed to be the one to do everything. When I would growl at him, he would growl back, but he would stop whatever he was trying to do.

I worked my way down his body to his hips. Then I went down to his feet. He still had his boots on, and I quickly removed them. I started at his feet and licked my way up. This was another way of marking, and was usually done when a mate had been injured.

I never touched his cock, as I knew that what I was doing was highly erotic to him, and I needed him to cum inside of me! He had tried to touch me a couple of times and was met with more growling. I needed him to understand that I needed to take care of him.

When I got back up to his nipples I sat up and ripped my own clothes off! Then I started to grind my pussy on his cock. I could tell he was about to lose it. I lifted my hips so that I could line him up with my entrance and then slammed down on him hard.

He started to reach his hands down to my hips, but once again I growled at him. I took him by the wrists and held them down each side of his head. I actually used them as leverage to help me ride him.

His own growls were building as his orgasm was building. I started to ride him hard and fast, again more like a vampire than a human. We were both growling, and then I felt my orgasm building. This time we both growled out the intensity of our orgasms!

This was one of those extremely rare times when neither of us had spoken. We didn't need words to tell each other how we were feeling. I had never done anything like this, and the intensity of the feelings, and the acts that I performed on my mate were the most powerful thing I had ever experienced!

While I had had only one orgasm, it had been mind blowing. Even with my big belly it was still the most erotic thing that Jasper and I had ever done together!

After we had both come down from the orgasmic high, the growling had stopped and now Jasper was just purring. I allowed him to put his arms around me and move us to our sides, so that there was no pressure on my stomach.

I vaguely heard someone say something from the closed door, and I growled at whoever was stupid enough to interrupt us. Then I heard a loud noise that sounded like a smack, and heard Peter yelling out in pain.

Jasper finally spoke up, "Peter, if you don't fucking get away from the door, I will rip your fucking balls off and keep them as well as your dick!"

He left after that. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and knew I needed it after everything that had happened. While I still didn't know what happened with the family, I knew that they were all safe. For the first time since I was a small girl, I felt complete, whole, and free. I felt safe and secure in the arms of my mate. I fell asleep feeling utter contentment for the first time ever.

**Jasper POV**

Now I understand what Peter meant when he told me that Bella would need to take care of me, and for me to let her. That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever experienced!

As I lie here holding my beautiful mate while she sleeps, my thoughts are drifting back to what just took place between us. It seems that the vampire in her, was out in full mode.

I remember Peter telling me a little about what would happen after he got injured while either training or fighting. She would need to take care of him. It was much harder for them; because of the fact, they were trying to hide their relationship.

Peter would actually sneak off somewhere that they could be alone and not get caught. I knew of course, and actually covered for them a time or two. I could feel their happiness, and it was the only bright thing in our very dark world.

I remember one time Peter had been wounded badly. He took Char into the woods that were around our camp, and they were gone for several hours. When they finally came back, I could feel their bond and their peace. It was different than other times when they would sneak in some alone time.

Maria was busy, so I actually stayed close to Peter. I wanted to bask in the feelings he was giving off. I truly believe that their bond was part of the reason I started wanting to get away from all of the death, and destruction.

Peter told me the first time he had been bitten several times during training, some of what went on. He shared how Char licked his wounds until the foreign venom was gone, and then continued until they were completely healed.

She then had continued to lick his whole body, needing to put her scent all over him. Of course, his body wanted something else and when he tried to touch her, she had growled at him, exactly like Bella had done to me.

The first time though, he didn't heed her growl, and she attacked him. Not to hurt him, but to let him know she needed to do everything. He caught on quickly and then just stayed still and let her have her way.

I couldn't believe that Bella had done that to me. Of course she didn't have the venom in her mouth to heal my wounds, but she was able to remove the venom. I was actually thinking about maybe having someone bite me, so she would do it again!

I thought that I had been wildly turned on before. This was the ultimate turn on! Watching her move her body, working on instinct alone. Her eyes had actually turned black. She moved like a predator, and I was her prey!

When she pinned my hands down, and then started riding me hard I thought I was going to cum right then. It took everything within me to not just flip her over and fuck her hard.

When I finally did cum, it was the longest and most powerful orgasm I have ever experienced. I have had way too many fucking orgasms to count, but this is one that I will never forget!

There is one that does almost match this one. That is the one I had when we bonded. Actually, now that I really think about it, it did have the same intensity as this one.

If this was just a sample of what my wife will be like as a vampire, I can't fucking wait! I already knew that she was going to be spectacular. I have a feeling that she will also be a bad ass!

As long as she is a bad ass in bed, I will be the most fucking happiest man on earth! I already am anyway. She is so fucking beautiful, smart, sexy, and for some fucking reason she loves me.

On top of all of this she is giving me a miraculous gift, or should I say gifts. If someone had told me last year that I would be mated, married, and about to become a father I would have told them they were fucking crazy!

Now, the best part is finally, after ten years of running and hiding; my beautiful mate can relax. No more looking over her shoulder, no more moving because she has to. No more fear of what could happen. She can now be at peace, and live anywhere her heart desires.

I think that I will let her know that now we don't have to stay here. We have other houses that we can go to that will be far enough away from humans that she could be turned there. Now, she has something she hasn't had ever, the freedom of choice.

She can now choose to live anywhere her heart desires. She can go anywhere without having to have protection. The best part is she won't have to worry about if some vindictive vampire will come after our children.

Once she is able to handle being around humans we can travel. I would love to travel with her and the babies. Of course, by the time she would be able to be around humans, the kids won't be babies any more.

I would love to take the kids' places like those parks where they have all of those rides. I'm not even sure what all goes on in one of those places, but I have seen pictures of kids riding that shit with smiles on their faces.

Maybe I could rent one out for an evening. Make sure it's dark, that way we could take our time and maybe get uncle Emmett, and uncle Peter to go too. I bet with those two it will be more like having four kids instead of two!

I will have to talk to Bella when she wakes up. I want her to know that we can move if there is somewhere else she would rather be to have the twins. I want to see the look on her face when I point out that she is now free to move if she wants to, or stay, if she would rather do that.

I will also have to tell her what Peter interrupted us for. He had apparently found his name sake. I heard him tell me when he was at the door. The fucking rabbit could wait. He also informed me that everyone was safe, and there had been only a couple of minor injuries. He also told me that everyone else had left as soon as I brought Bella up here to our room.

Everything was like it should be. I decided to spend some time with the babies. I moved my body so that as usual I could talk to them. They seemed to enjoy our talks almost as much as I did. There was a difference today though. Instead of talking to them out loud I sent them my love for them.

What I got back was wonderment, love, joy, and adoration. It wasn't clear, and it wasn't overwhelming, but it was there none the less. I gently placed my hands on her stomach. The twins as usual moved towards them and started kicking.

I still can't get over the fact that these two tiny lives were here partly because of me. I just hoped that I could be half the father Carlisle has been to me. I was so looking forward to teaching my children the things they would need to know. I can't wait until they get here.

I found myself telling them about the animals on the ranch. I told them that I would teach them how to ride a horse when they got older. Then I started telling them about little Peter. I didn't know what Bella's plans were for him, but I did know that my kids would have pets if they wanted them.

I would give them the world if they wanted it. I would give their momma the same thing. All she would ever have to do is ask. I loved her so fucking much. It had scared me before. I was afraid that I might lose her.

I could relax myself now. Even though I would still protect her, the enemy had been dealt with. I couldn't fucking wait to tell her how much I loved her. Now, all I had to do was wait for her to wake up.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to my husband talking to the babies again. This time he was telling them about taking them to some kind of park. I think he was talking about a theme park. He was promising them that he would do his best to get his uncles to go too.

The thought of Emmett and Peter going to a theme park had me giggling. He looked at me and had the biggest, most beautiful smile on his face. He asked me what was so funny. I told him that if we were to turn Emmett and Peter lose at a theme park, they would never leave.

We spent the next few minutes just enjoying being next to one another. He told me that he had a lot he needed to talk to me about. One being the fact that now that I could go anywhere, did I want to stay here, or move to one of the other houses.

I wanted to stay here, that is if it was alright with Peter and Char. The guys that had been working on adding on to both houses were off today. They were due to be back tomorrow and hopefully finish up before the end of the week.

That meant we could move back into the other house. I wanted to be able to fix up the extra rooms for the babies, before I got too fat. We still had to go do some shopping for the extras.

Jasper told me the family was back and were wanting to make sure we were alright. They also wanted to know what had happened with Jasper and Marco. So did I, for that matter.

We both got up and showered. It took longer than necessary, Jasper wanted to have some shower sex. I didn't really mind it, as long as he did most of the work. I had started to tire out faster, and it was at times hard for me to keep up with my vampire. Still, he always made sure I enjoyed myself, and that I was never uncomfortable or in pain.

I put on a sundress and was putting on my panties when Jasper came up and asked me to leave them off. I told him that I wasn't going to go without panties, especially while I was pregnant. He pouted. I promised to make it up to him.

I think when I took care of him, I unleashed a monster. He wouldn't keep his hands off of me. What should have taken a few minutes turned into an hour. Every time I would go to put some article of clothing on, he would try to stop me and start another round of hot vampire sex!

I really don't understand what happened after we got back here. It was like I was someone else. All I do know is that I really needed to take care of him. While I remember everything, it didn't seem to be me. Jasper explained about when mates get hurt what happens between them. He told me that basically, my vampire instincts kicked in.

He also told me it was the hottest fucking thing he has ever experienced. I reminded him that he was the one who said the family was waiting on us. I finally got him to stop trying to get me back in bed by promising to tie him up later and have my way with him.

I wanted to get downstairs to see Peter. Jasper told me that vampire Peter had found him for me and was taking care of him until I could get down there. I was scared that either Emmett or Peter would end up trying to eat him.

When we finally get downstairs I went straight for the bathroom that we were keeping Peter in. Emmett laughed and told me that he wasn't in there. When I asked where he was, I was told that Peter was caring for him.

I told them more likely he was being eaten. Char reminded me that Peter was a human drinker, and had a really hard time with the animal diet. It didn't matter. If one hair on Peter's tiny little body was hurt, I was going to go bad ass on vamp Peter!

**Peter POV**

I am sittin' here waitin' for Bella to wake up and come and get this ball of fur. When we got back and Bella said that her rabbit was missin' I promised to find him for her and put him back in his box. I tried to do just that.

I knew that Bella would probably need to take care of Jasper. I wasn't sure if her vampire instincts would kick in, but since they have in the past, I figured it would this time. After Jasper took her upstairs, and a few minutes had passed, I knew I was right.

I asked Carlisle if he would mind if the rest of the family would give them some alone time. I would stay behind to try to find the fuckin' rabbit. The way I saw it, I would have that little fur ball back in his box and be outta here before the family could get too far.

Char said she would stay with me, and then we could go huntin' together. Yeah, right. That little fuckin' fur ball had other plans, and none of it included being put back in that box and stayin' put!

I did put the little fucker in the box. He got out and followed me out the door. I tried several times to put him back, but he just kept gettin' out and following me. I was gonna close the door but Char reminded me that Bella didn't want him locked up!

I finally just gave up and figured that when Bella was ready to get him, someone could just tell her where he was and grab him for her. That fuckin' rabbit wasn't havin' any part of bein' ignored.

I was more than a little shocked when I sat down in the living room to watch some TV with Char, and the little fucker came straight over to me. He got right up on my foot and refused to move!

Yeah, Char and I had decided that since the fur ball wouldn't stay put, we would just stay here until someone else could hang out and watch over his little furry ass. I wasn't gonna take no fuckin' chances with him. Bella would have my hide if I left and somethin' happened to him!

I was sittin' here tryin' to figure out how in the hell a bad ass, sexy, vampire such as myself, ended up babysittin' a fuckin' ball of fur! He was still sittin' on my foot, but he wasn't gonna stay there, that was for fuckin' sure.

The little shit actually started to fuckin' climb up my leg! I decided to give him a break and lift my leg straight out from my body. All he had to do was climb straight instead of up.

Now my curiosity was up, and I was wonderin' just what the little guy was plannin' on doin' once he got up to where he could get on the couch. I watched as he finally got to my lap. My hands were in my lap, and I couldn't believe what he did next. He got to where my hands were and nudged on one until I lifted it. Then he goes and walks under my hand, and then plops his little furry ass down, and snuggles against my hand!

I decided to just ignore the little shit. Do you have any fuckin' idea how hard it is to ignore a cute little ball of fur? Especially when he's lookin' at ya with his little eyes all trustin'.

Before I knew it, he had me pettin' him. I didn't do it cause, I wanted to. No sir, he _made_ me pet him, the little toot! He was so tiny, and his fur is so fuckin' soft. He was gray with a little white cotton ball for a tail.

I was so into little Peter that I didn't even hear the family come in. When I finally noticed them, they were all standin' there starin' at me, tryin' their hardest to not laugh.

Emmett came over to where I was sittin' and was starin' at my new best friend. I asked him if he was plannin' on eatin' him. He looked hungry. There was no fuckin' way I was gonna let him have Peter. I told him to get his ass away from Peter.

There was no fuckin' way I was gonna have to try to explain to Bella why I let her brother eat her pet. Maybe in this family she should have gotten a human as a pet. At least that way, she wouldn't have to worry about them eatin' it.

About an hour later I could hear Bella about to come downstairs. The family had been laughin' at me. I kept tryin' to tell em' that I was just protectin' what belonged to Bella. I don't think they believed me.

When Bella got down here the first thing she did was accuse me of tryin' to let Emmett eat little Peter. She took the little guy from me, and I suddenly felt kind of lonely. I wasn't gonna tell them that!

Ain't no fuckin' way was I gonna admit to missin' the rabbit. I already am havin' to hear them laughin' at me. Maybe Char would let me get a dog. I would probably have to make them promise not to eat him.

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts by tellin' us that everythin' was over, and that as far as we knew, no one was after us or Bella, and we could all relax. He also reminded all of us just how blessed we were. None of us had gotten killed. We were all still together.

Jasper got up and told everyone what happened with Marco and his two goons. He then told us that he reminded Bella that now she was free to choose where she wanted to live. He went on to tell us that if it was alright with Char and me, she wanted to stay here. At least until she was able to be around humans.

Right now, everythin' was perfect. Well, almost everythin'. If I could just get lil' Peter back from Bella then all would be right with my world.

**A/N Please please please review and tell me if you liked this, loved it or hated it. There was no cliffy this time! I was told that this chapter was a little off, so I need to know if it was. I couldn't see it. There's only like maybe 3-5 chapters left. I was told that the fight seemed to be too short, tell me what you think. I just needed to get Jasper to Bella so she could care for him. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites, I love you guys!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N First I need to say thanks to my beta KareBear1965, even though RL is giving her problems she still found time to do my chapter. I love ya girl. There is s slight lemon, once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella POV**

As I lie here, it is still early morning. Jasper went hunting and still hasn't made it back. I already knew that today was going to be really hard on me. Especially since I'm pregnant.

Right now, I have another problem. Its Jasper being gone, it brings back memories of what happened the day after Jasper killed Marco. It was the day I could have lost both Ethan and Jasper.

It was also the day that Lexi was fully accepted into the Cullen family. While we weren't sure if she could be trusted, after fighting alongside the family she had made her way closer into the family.

After what she did for both my husband and grandfather, I didn't care if anyone else accepted her or not. She quickly became my new best friend. She literally saved their lives.

Even though she did save them, it almost cost me my life. I really did try to stay calm, but at the time, we actually thought all of the dangers were over with.

As I was lying here, I thought back to that horrible day.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day and Jasper, and I had decided to go for a walk around the property. Ethan asked if Lexi and he could join us. I was so happy about the danger being over that I didn't care if she came with us. Maybe if I hung around her, I could get to where I could be more comfortable in her presence._

_We decided to walk the fence line today. Tomorrow, we would walk further in. The only problem was the obvious one, there was no fucking way I would be able to walk that much. Jasper would carry me most of the way._

_I loved the idea that I could now go anywhere and not have to worry if I was going to run into trouble. Oh, I'm sure that trouble would be finding me, but at least now it probably wouldn't kill me._

_I felt so free and I wanted to go outside and bask in some of that freedom. We were going to stop and take care of the horses, chickens, and the milk cows that were there._

_We had to go around so that the men working on the ranch house wouldn't see three people sparkling in the sun. While the stalls and barn where they were kept were close to the house, we could come in from the back and the humans wouldn't be able to see us._

_It took them a few minutes to make sure the animals had everything, food, and water. The cows were milked, and the milk was set inside a cooler. The eggs were left to be gathered later. Emmett said he wanted to try his hand at collecting them._

_We left going out the back way and got back to the fence line quickly. Since I had been able to sit and rest while they did all the work I was somewhat refreshed and able to walk to the fence line myself._

_At one point, there was a huge pile of boulders that were right in front of the fence. I saw the three vampires with me freeze. They started talking in their stupid vampire way so the human can't hear shit._

_I didn't like what I was feeling. I started getting this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the same feeling I used to get when I knew a vampire that wasn't friendly was close by._

_The difference is that this time I could feel my fight or flight instinct kick in. Of course, I know it's stupid to even try to run if it is in fact a vampire. I looked at Jasper and he had been talking to Ethan, and was turning to look at me. What I saw on his face shocked me._

_He had the look of total, absolute fear! I asked him what was wrong, he never said a word. He didn't have time. He and the other two had turned their backs and were crouched in front of me._

_They were facing the rock formation. We were still about half a mile away from it, but we could still see it clearly. A few seconds later, I saw a vampire come out from around the other side of the rocks._

_Then another one stepped out, then a third one. Suddenly, there were at least fifteen vampires standing there. They were not friendly either. I could tell by the growls and snarls coming from the ones standing in front of me._

_Now I understand the look of fear I saw in Jasper's face. He wasn't afraid for himself, it was for me. Without anyone moving, I heard what I thought was my own voice in my head. I understood it was Ethan throwing a thought at me._

_I quickly put my shield up. That's what the voice told me to do. After putting it up I looked at the vampires that were in front of the rocks. The one that was in front was huge. About the same size as Emmett, except that he had to have been at least six foot eight or bigger._

_He towered over all of the other vampires crouched around him. He himself also in the same position, ready to lunge and fight. Then I heard my husband speak._

"_Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Jasper asked him, growling._

_The big one stared at him for a minute before speaking, "My name is not important. I will tell you anyway because it will soon be known that I Jose has been the one to finally defeat the Major! I will be feared the world over, for I killed the one who was once feared."_

_None of the three in front of me moved or even acknowledged that they heard him. They just continued to watch him. He spoke again. "Marco was right. The human female is beautiful."_

_All three vampires in front of me growled loudly, but he went on, "I and my comrades, here are what I guess you could call Marco's backup plan. Of course, he didn't expect to be killed. He did expect that he might have to get away and use us to finally defeat the Major. He's not here, but we will still defeat the Major."_

_Again, none of the vampires in front of me moved or even acted like they heard him. While I couldn't see their faces, I knew they were keeping their expressions neutral. I could also tell that they were coming up with a plan._

_Ethan had shared with me one time how he and the Major could make plans silently. Ethan would send a thought into the Major's mind, and he would in turn let Ethan know either by nodding slightly or by sending him a certain emotion if they wanted to use whatever Ethan had suggested._

_If the Major had a plan, he would send Ethan again, a certain emotion. He told me that sometimes it was hard to try to figure out what the Major's plans were. They had a system down that if there was no way of the Major telling Ethan, he would just follow his lead. It usually worked!_

_Ethan had spoken of how good the Major, Peter, and he were on the battlefield. They had never lost a battle, and that was because they had learned how to understand everything about each other. How they moved, the fight techniques, even how they thought about shit._

_It took them months of practice with each other to get a system down. If one was faced with a certain situation, the others knew exactly how he would maneuver so that the outcome was in his favor. They always had each other's back, always._

_After another minute of no one saying anything Jose speaks up, "You know Major, that Marco was smarter than some people gave him credit for. He actually "saved" us for last because we were the best soldiers in Maria's army. We are the strongest fighters, the fiercest warriors, and like the Major, we have never lost a battle."_

" _What's wrong Major, you afraid you finally met your match? Don't tell me the Major is scared?" he continued._

_I knew that he was trying to goad Jasper into attacking first. I watched as the three continued to stare without saying a word. I could see some of the vampires behind Jose become nervous._

_I could understand why, if I was facing some very dangerous vampires and trying to goad them, and they weren't reacting. Yeah, it was a good strategy, and it seemed to be working._

_Jose took a step forward and Jasper shifted slightly. Jose froze. Then, he said something really stupid, "I see you want to protect the human. Don't worry Major, there is no way that I would hurt her. I know several vampires that would pay good money to fuck her. Of course I will have to tur. . ."_

_He never got to finish before Jasper had him by the throat. All I saw after that were blurs. I could hear what sounded like boulders crashing together as they fought._

_Occasionally, they would slow down so that I could see what was going on. The second time it happened with Jasper was when I found my heart in my throat, there were four vampires holding him and Jose was about to rip his head off._

_He had several bites on him, and one hand was only half way attached. Just as Jose reached down to rip his head off, I saw a blur and then all but two of the vampires were gone including Jose._

_Jasper spun around and attacked the two that were still holding him. He became a blur again. Ethan had stopped and was about to be ripped apart himself._

_Again, there was a blur, and he was free of all but one vampire. He was covered in bite marks, and had chunks of flesh missing from his arms and chest._

_I was finally able to see that it was Lexi, who had knocked of the vampires from Jasper and Ethan. I looked at her face, and it frightened me. She had the look of pure rage, of course, her mate had been attacked and hurt._

_Ethan must have trained her to fight. She was holding her own and still able to help her mate and his friend when they were overwhelmed. My shield was still up, and I had moved away from the fight, at least I had tried to._

_Then something happened that shocked me so much that my shield fell for just a second. Jasper had once again been pinned by several vampires. I saw Lexi hurl her body straight for them. She grabbed two and kept going. Unfortunately, her along with the two she had in her grasp were coming straight for me. One of them was Jose._

_They crashed into me and the momentum of their bodies sent me with them. I was thrown into the rock formation. My shield kept me from being injured, but the shock of the blow caused me to drop my shield long enough for Jose to grab my head and slam my whole body into the rocks!_

_It didn't knock me unconscious, but I knew I had been hurt. I could feel my skin had been shredded in several places, and I was bleeding. If I had not been pregnant and my skin harder than normal, I would have been killed by the force of the blow._

_The next thing I heard was an animalistic roar. Suddenly, Jose was gone. I immediately put my shield back up. I tried to sit up but the pain was bad._

_I was able to see what looked like three blurs move past me. I continued to hear the fight but couldn't see much. After what seemed like minutes, I felt a cool hand caressing my face. I had closed my eyes against the pain, and when I opened them Lexi was next to me. I hadn't even realized that I had dropped my shield again._

_She asked me if I was alright. I told her that I knew I was bleeding on my back, and asked her if she was alright with the smell of my blood. I found out then that apparently the smell of my blood had changed and was not appealing at all, even to human drinkers._

_Suddenly, it was quiet, except that I heard someone tell someone else to start a fire. Then I heard running. Next thing I know Jasper, Ethan, Char and Peter are surrounding me._

_Ethan told Jasper not to touch me, at least until he had a chance to check to see if my back was broken. When I looked at my beautiful vampire mate, my heart was crushed._

_There were unshed tears in his eyes, and a look of total despair on his beautiful face. He brought his hands up to touch my face, and it was then I noticed his whole body was shaking._

_I watched as he looked down to my stomach and then back up to Ethan. He slowly, but tenderly placed his hands on the babies, and waited. I didn't realize that we were both holding our breath until we both felt slight movement. It was weak but there._

_When one of them kicked, it sent a bolt of pain through me. Jasper tried to talk but his voice was weak and gravelly. I then really looked at him and saw that he had bites and was still mending where he had his hand ripped off completely._

_I could tell he was starting to feel guilty for what happened, so I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek. I sent him all the love I had for him._

_Ethan told him to help him roll me over on my side, so he could check my back. He told me to stay very still and let him and Jasper do the work. Jasper took my legs and they rolled me to the side._

_The pain was almost unbearable at first, then it went down to a dull throb. I knew Jasper was taking some of it away. I could feel Ethan touching parts of my back._

_I heard him sigh in relief, and then they rolled me back over. The good news was my back wasn't broken. The bad news, there were multiple scrapes, and I was bleeding badly from a couple of them. It wasn't life threatening, but this wasn't something that was healthy for my pregnancy._

_Ethan told Jasper he could pick me up and get me to the main house. He would call ahead and make sure that Carlisle would be ready for us. While he was talking, I saw Char, Peter, and Emmett walk up. They were the ones, I saw blur past._

_They told Jasper and Ethan that all of the other vampires had been burned. They were all looking at me concerned, and Ethan told them that I should be just fine, but I might be in some pain for a while._

_Jasper didn't really want to pick me up at first. He was afraid of hurting me. When Emmett volunteered to carry me Jasper growled fiercely, and he backed off. He picked me up and gently carried me to the house. It took longer because he wouldn't run._

_Once there Carlisle met us outside and took a quick look at me. I was carried into the exam room that had been set up for me. This is where I was to deliver the babies._

_Jasper removed my clothes and put a gown that Carlisle had given me to wear. He had to actually do the work, my body was hurting. When he saw my back, I heard Jasper hiss._

_There was blood and Jasper said that a couple of the scrapes were really nasty looking. He got me settled on my side and told Carlisle he could come in._

_My blood pressure was a little high but nothing too bad right now. There were no broken bones. As far as Carlisle could tell, the babies were doing fine. He told us that I was lucky that my skin was as hard as it was, otherwise I would have been killed._

_The wounds were cleaned and dressed. Carlisle couldn't give me anything for pain, and suggested that Jasper help me sleep. I told Carlisle that before I would let him do that I wanted him to check Jasper and Ethan over. They both had some pretty nasty looking injuries._

_Jasper had tried to argue that I was the one that had been injured the most, and he wasn't leaving me. Carlisle did finally look him over, at my bed side._

_Jasper told Peter that after he was checked out to take Ethan, Emmett, Edward, and some of the others and check out the property as well as the surrounding area. He wasn't going to risk my life again by not checking to make sure the threats had all been destroyed._

_Jasper continued to feel guilty about having put me in danger. I reminded him that we had been very distracted after he had killed Marco. I would have to talk to him about this shit of feeling guilty for something that he had no control over._

_My body was in so much pain that Jasper had to put me to sleep. I slept off and on for two days. The only time I woke up was to drink blood, eat, and have a human moment. Jasper gave me a sponge bath every day._

_Right before Jasper put me to sleep after I had eaten, and had some blood, Peter came in. It seems that they had found some stragglers, three to be exact. They had been questioned, and then destroyed._

_The vampires that had been with Jose, including, him had all been what was left of Maria's army. They were the older ones, the ones that had been useful to her after their newborn stage was over._

_After Peter, left Jasper used his gift on me, and I fell into a dreamless and very peaceful sleep._

_End of flashback._

Jasper had refused to leave my side, even to go hunt. When I was finally able to stay awake without being overwhelmed with pain I made him go. I really didn't want him to leave. I was terrified that something would happen to him while he was gone.

Ethan and Peter both said they would go with him, just to ease my mind. While I knew he was capable of taking care of himself, it did make me feel better knowing his two best friends were with him.

I also needed Peter to get out of the house, so I could spend some time with the baby rabbit I had brought home. It seems that little Peter liked vamp Peter for some fucking reason, so he had been taking care of him while I was healing.

When I had asked Peter to bring him to me, so I could hold him, he tried to tell me that he was sleeping. When that didn't work he used the "You don't need more stress" card. That didn't work either.

He was acting like I was trying to kill his cat or something. Finally, Char came in and told him he had better just let me hold him. She also told him that it was time for me to find out about his shit he had been pulling.

Peter looked defeated; Jasper was trying hard not to laugh. After a few more seconds, Peter finally moves his hands to unbutton his shirt. Then he pulls little Peter out of his shirt! He had the baby rabbit in his fucking shirt, sleeping!

It seems that while I had been healing, Peter had been bonding with _MY_ rabbit! He did seem to like Peter better than he did me, but that was only because he had been taking care of him. I don't understand why the animal liked a vampire, but he did.

Now it's been several weeks, and it is the second week of June. If I have the babies in the time frame that Carlisle said I would I have about two weeks left. It's because of this fact that today will be harder on me than it ever has been.

I didn't tell Jasper what today is for me. I don't want him to be unhappy. He has laughed more since Jose was killed than I think he did his whole life. At least that's what he told me. I just think that everyone was relieved that the babies and I were fine, and safe.

The whole family was happy. Some of them were actually helping with the animals on the ranch. Even Emmett was getting into collecting the eggs. The chickens always ran when he went in to get them. All except for the fucking rooster!

He always chased Emmett! The funniest part was that Emmett would run. It always turned out to be Emmett running across the yard with the stupid rooster hot on his heels. He fucking loved it! He made sure to stay at human speed. I just hope that the rooster never caught up to him.

Peter, the fucking asshole has completely taken over the care of my baby rabbit. Of course, now he's not a baby, and he's not a _he_. Turns out that it's a she, and the fucking asshole wouldn't watch her when she was outside.

Seems she met a really _hot_ male rabbit, well you can guess what happened next. Yeah, they fucked like rabbits! Now Peter is taking care of her making sure she eats right. Not sure, when the little ones are due but Peter assures me that he will make sure nothing goes wrong.

Jasper and I moved back into the smaller ranch house a week after the last battle. With the help of Esme, Alice, Rose, Char, and even Lexi I was able to get the new rooms fixed up. We went shopping and got everything we would need for the twins.

Well, almost everything. With not knowing, what the sex was of the twins was we couldn't really buy clothes. The girls did buy some that could be worn by either a girl or a boy. They also bought some clothes for both sexes that they just couldn't resist. They were just too cute not to buy them. I asked them what would happen if the clothes couldn't be worn by either. They said they didn't care.

Emmett and Edward had gotten on a toy kick. They would leave to go shopping, yeah I know men and shopping. When they got back, they would have tons of bags full of toys. We would have to stop so they could show us what they had gotten.

Tons of stuffed animals, of course. Trains, cars, dolls, doll houses to go with the dolls, they had even gotten them an Xbox, and a Wii. Everyone tried to tell them that it would be a long time before they would be able to play with them. They said that they would at least have them when they could play.

Things were getting harder for me. I had exploded almost overnight. I have gained about forty five pounds so far. I found myself having trouble sitting down as well as getting back up. My feet had started swelling up when I stood up for a long time, they would swell up when I sat down for a long time too!

Sometimes, when they would swell up really bad, I would have a hard time walking. Jasper would make me lie down for a while to get them to go back down. Thankfully, my blood pressure had gone down and was staying down.

Jasper, what can I say? He has been such a wonderful husband, mate, and father to be. He practically waits on me hand and foot. Now that I'm further into the pregnancy I have to have his help with so many things.

His only complaint is that I won't let him do everything for me. He made a chair for me so that I can sit in the shower. He wanted to wash my body for me, the problem with that is it always leads to sex.

While my mind is all for it, my body just wants to rest. Oh we still have sex, we just have to do it in a way that he does all of the work. Well, except for Fridays.

I spend those days first of all having Carlisle exam me. After that I eat breakfast in bed. Then Jasper turns on the TV, and we watch movies. Well, he watches movies, while I rest. I will stay in bed resting until after dinner.

He usually wants me naked all day in bed. There's usually no sexual touching, he just wants me naked. He is also naked, he told me that with both of us being naked but not touching except for hand holding, belly holding, head resting on chest makes what we do later much more gratifying.

After dinner, is when the fun usually begins. Ever since that time I took care of him, he loves for me to tie him up. Of course, he could get free easily, but he loves what I do to him! Even though it seems to me that the time I have him actually tied down is getting shorter.

Last night was that time. I had a really hard time last night. Even with resting all day, my body is having a hard time with the weight. I usually lick him all over, and then give him a blow job before riding him.

Last night I couldn't get comfortable no matter what I did. So, it ended up with no blow job, and I tried to ride him but my body wasn't having any of it.

He was willing to just let me go to sleep, I told him no to just do it the way we usually did it. Both of us on our sides, with him behind me.

I started crying right in the middle of it. It was bothering me that I couldn't love him like I knew he liked it. He stopped and asked me what was wrong. I told him that maybe he needed to go find someone who could give him what he needed.

He got pissed at me. Then he felt bad for getting upset with me, and then I felt bad for making him feel bad. He had pulled out and told me to sleep.

That started another round of crying. He asked me what was wrong now to which I replied, "I guess I got to fucking fat for you to want to make love to me, anymore."

"Baby, you know that's not true. I'm just trying to let you know that you don't have to do anything to make me happy or try to please me. Just holding you while you sleep is all I need. If you want me to continue then I will, just tell me."

Something tells me that might be the last time before the twins get here. While I enjoyed it, my body felt totally drained. Actually, I was starting to feel drained all the time lately.

My body was starting to hurt in general from carrying so much weight. My back hurts, my feet hurt, my legs and feet would swell. If I didn't know better I would think that this was a human pregnancy.

I had been sitting here with little Peterette as I sometimes referred to her. Peter had renamed her Thumper. I was still kind of pissed at him for taking over who I thought would be my pet. I do have to admit though, he was good with her, and for that I should be grateful.

I was sitting on the couch watching Emmett play on the Wii. I just wasn't up to playing today. I was sad, and feeling lonely. Oh, I'm not lonely because Jasper is gone. No, I was missing my mom.

I knew after she was killed that she would never be with me again. While I was always sad on the anniversary of her, and daddy's death, this year was different.

I was married and soon to be a mother. My heart ached to have her here with me at this time in my life. I knew that she would have loved Jasper, and her grand kids. Daddy would have too.

Only I have a feeling that he might have had a hard time with knowing what Jasper did to his little girl in order to get me pregnant. He had always called me princess. Monday nights were always special for him and me.

Mom would put me in a dress, fix my hair. Then my daddy would take me out to eat. Sometimes, we would go to the park, or he would take me to the movies. It was our special night.

Right now, I wished more than anything that mom was still alive. I could have asked her questions. I did ask Ethan questions, about child care. About raising a half human, half vampire child. There were some questions he just couldn't answer.

While he had been with his wife when she was pregnant, and then was with mom when she had me, he couldn't tell me how things felt. I needed a female who had been pregnant.

Esme had been pregnant before Carlisle found her. She couldn't really remember what it felt like. She had been abused while going through the pregnancy, so she could remember some of the abuse, but that was really all.

Just as I was about to try to get up and go take care of my human need, Jasper came in. We had decided to talk about names for the twins. Not being able to tell what sex they were we needed to have more than one name, especially if they were both the same sex.

Jasper saw that I was trying to get up off the couch, and came over to help. My feet were really swollen today, and I was having trouble walking very far. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

After finishing up and then eating lunch, along with drinking some blood we settled down to discuss names. It was during this talk that I again broke down crying. It seems like that is all I ever did any more was cry.

I couldn't answer Jasper when he asked me what was wrong. Ethan bless his heart explained that today was the anniversary of the death of my parents. Jasper held me while I cried. Once I was all cried out, I did feel better.

I had come up with a name for a boy, the problem was I only had one name and needed another one, in case we had twin boys. I wanted to name one boy Charles Jasper! My mate loved the first name, but wanted to argue about the middle name.

He deserved to have a son named after him, and I told him so. He wanted me to name him Charles Ethan. I explained that if we had two boys, we could name the other one after Ethan.

We couldn't decide on a girl's name. We went through a whole list and still none of them sounded right. We both had agreed on Renee for a middle name, and even though some of the first names went well with Renee, they just didn't seem to fit our daughter or daughters if we had girls.

We decided to take a break and think about some girl names. I had one of those books of names and was going to check out some of the names that we hadn't mentioned but had gone through my head.

Ethan told me later that my mom had almost given me another name that she had loved, but for some reason at the last minute had changed her mind. Saying something along the lines of, the name belonged to me, but it wasn't my own. When he told me what it was I fell in love with it. I wanted to use it for my daughter if we had one.

Jasper wasn't here when Ethan told me about the name, so I was going to wait and tell him after the birth, if we had a girl, or girls. I wanted to do some research on the meaning. I wanted to have names that meant something special.

We had been sitting in the library and since the babies were apparently standing on my bladder, I needed another human moment. It seems that is all I do anymore; eat, sleep, and pee. Oh, I also gain weight!

After getting done I went back into the living room. That was a mistake. Emmett decided it was time to torment me with more of his stupid fucking jokes!

"Hey Bella here's a good one for you. While playing in the backyard, little Johnny kills a honeybee. His father sees him killing the honeybee and angrily says, "No honey for you for one month. "Later that day his father catches Johnny pulling the wings off of a butterfly. That's it, no butter for you for one month, says his dad. That evening his mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner. A cockroach runs across the floor, and his mom stomps on it, and kills it. Johnny looks at his dad and says, are you going to tell her or do you want me to?"

"Emmett, if you keep telling those kind of jokes, I'm not letting you near my children. Is that clear?" I asked him.

He nodded sheepishly. Then he decided that he wanted to feel the babies moving. He spent almost as much time touching my belly as Jasper did. The babies seemed to know that it wasn't their daddy, but still would move for their uncle Emmett.

He talked to them about how he would teach them how to pull pranks. He even told them about some "really good pranks" he had actually already done.

While he was doing that Jasper was playing chess with Edward. It was hard to tell who was winning. I think Edward had an advantage over Jasper as he was more focused on me than on the game.

Rose, Char, and Alice decided to "save" me from Emmett and helped me get into a swimsuit to go swimming. Well, they swam, I just sat in the water and stayed cool.

With it being so hot, the water was actually relaxing. Jasper and Peter loved watching the girls put me in the water and take me out. I couldn't climb the stairs in or out of the pool, so they would have me sit on the side of the pool and then gently pick me up and put me in.

It was during this time that Peter came running out to the pool yelling about something was wrong with Princess. She was acting funny, and was moving around more than usual.

He brought her out for me to look at her. I started laughing. I then told him that everything was fine, she was in labor. He started yelling, wanting to know what to do for her.

He was really nervous and when I asked him what was wrong, he informed me that he was about to become a father, and he had no clue what to do.

He took her and put her in a nice box where she could have her babies. Jasper apparently thought, for some reason, if he watched her go through labor and deliver the babies he would have a better idea of what to expect when it was my turn.

I tried to explain to him that I was NOT a fucking rabbit. It would be very different for me. Peter was going to stay right by her side, and Jasper was set on making sure he watched her closely so that when my turn came, he would have some idea of what I needed him to do.

After telling him once again that my labor and delivery would be much different, I got out of the pool with Alice's help. She helped me upstairs, and into the shower. She had to help me as I had parts that I could no longer reach.

She helped me out and to get dressed. I was tired and decided to take a short nap. I just wish that Jasper would come up and stay with me. Then again, maybe it would help him to watch the birth.

The actual birth, is, for the most part, the same for most animals, as well as humans. All of the rest of it does make a difference, and I could only hope that he would understand that while the rabbit would be pain free, I might not be so lucky.

I was sound asleep when I was woken up by a way too excited Peter! He told me that I _had_ to come with him to see the new little ones. I told him that I needed a minute to take care of my human needs, and then I would be down.

Jasper came in and helped me with what I needed to do. He was excited, and telling me all about how the birth went, and that she had five babies. Then he had the audacity to tell me how easy it was!

I told him that it wouldn't be the same for me. While animals did feel some discomfort and pain, it didn't seem to bother them. I also reminded him of the very real possibility that the babies might just chew their way out.

The babies were so cute, and tiny. The whole family had watched, it seems and were all excited about how it had happened. None of them had ever been able to witness a live birth, except Carlisle.

Carlisle of course knew all about it and had delivered quite a few babies in his time. I practically begged him to talk to Jasper and explain in detail what he might expect during labor and delivery. He promised that he would talk to him immediately.

Then I got an idea. I told Carlisle what I was thinking, and he was in full agreement. He got online, and found some videos of women in labor as well as giving birth.

Then he and I sat down with Carlisle to watch them together. One woman seemed to have only minor pain with her contractions, while another one was screaming and crying.

Carlisle wanted Jasper to see several different women, so he would fully understand that there really wasn't any way to know what would happen and what it would be like for me.

The look on his face when they showed the first birth was priceless! The mother was having problems pushing the baby out, and when he saw the head come out, he looked like he was going to be sick.

He couldn't get over how _big_ the baby was. The second birth, the mother had no problem at all during the pushing and actual delivery. I could only hope my own delivery would be that easy.

Of course, he couldn't tell how long these women were in labor before giving birth, so he asked Carlisle about how long the whole process would take.

Carlisle laughed, and told him if he could answer that question, it would be a miracle. The only certain thing he could tell him was that the first pregnancy usually took the longest from start to finish, with the labor lasting on the average twelve hours or more.

Then Jasper asked Carlisle something that had me blushing. He asked how long after giving birth would it be until we could have sex again! Carlisle explained that it usually is about six weeks at least. He went on to explain how after the birth, there was bleeding that lasted four to six weeks.

Jasper couldn't believe that we would have to wait six weeks. Then he started to worry about the blood, would it be tempting at all. Carlisle explained that it wasn't just blood, it was mixed with tissue, and water; it was the body's way of cleaning itself out after carrying a baby.

Then Carlisle started another video, mostly for me. It talked about the different stages of labor and delivery. He did explain though that there was always the possibility that my labor and delivery might be very different since neither the babies, nor I were all human.

After this, I was taken downstairs to eat my dinner. Edward, Alice, and Emmett had just come back from another shopping trip. They had found more shit that the babies didn't really need.

Alice had managed to find several outfits that could be worn by both girls and boys. There were gowns to be worn while sleeping, and more blankets than we knew what to do with. I kept trying to remind them that these kids were part vampire and probably wouldn't need blankets.

I was tired by this time and Jasper asked me if I was ready to go home. We stayed here at the house, some days to spend with the family. Since the extra rooms were empty right now, we used them while there.

I went to say good-bye to Thumper, and her new family. I couldn't get over how cute her babies were and wanted to take them to my house so fucking Peter would leave them alone. He kept trying to feed them shit they couldn't eat yet!

It was decided to leave them there, especially since I couldn't really take care of feeding and watering Thumper right now. With the promise that I would be back in the morning, we left.

I was so exhausted, that I barely remember changing. Actually, Jasper did most of the work, I just lifted arms, etc. After changing, I went to take care of my human needs before getting into bed.

Jasper even had to help me with that. The bed was higher, and I had always had a stool to climb up on the bed. Now, Jasper had to pick me up and place me on the bed.

Now I had another problem, I couldn't seem to get comfortable. No matter which side I tried it bothered me. I couldn't lie on my back as it would really cause it to start hurting. Jasper always had to use his gift on me to help me sleep.

He would laugh at me because I would always ask him if he would use his _emotion thingy_ on me to help me sleep. He thought it was funny for me to call it that.

Tonight though I started to imagine our lives after the birth. I found myself excited, peaceful, and looking forward to holding our children in my arms. One thing is for sure, it wouldn't be much longer now.

**A/N Please review and let me know your thoughts. You can pretty much tell this story is almost finished. Again, I will be starting to post the sequel sometime around the first or second week of Aug. Now, I have a question for my readers, and I need to know what you would like to see. I will be ending this story after Bella has been turned. My question is, do you want me to end it right after her change or would you like to see Bella as a vampire a little bit before the end? Either way there will be some of vampire Bella in it, I just want to know how much you want in it. Just so you know, the next chapter will be the birth of the twins! Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, I love you guys!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N I want to first say a huge Thank you to my wonderful beta KareBear1965, I love ya girl! I also want to say a huge Thank you to my pre reader, whom I have failed to mention the last few chapters, I'm sorry about forgetting to mention you. thank you Sinfulroad69 for your help. i love ya girl, you rock my world. Well, this is the chapter most of the readers have been waiting for, the arrival of the twins. I must warn you though the birth is a little graphic. It's not really gore, just details. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

The time has really gone by fast. It's now the last day of June. My mate has been stress free for the first time since she can remember. At least in regard to sadistic vampires after her. She is definitely not completely stress free.

According to Carlisle, she can go into labor any time now. I hope it's soon. She is badly swollen, especially in her feet, legs, and hands. Even her face is swollen. To me, she is even more beautiful than the day she married me.

She can't sleep at night, because she can't get comfortable. She hurts everywhere, and I can feel all of it. She was using her shield, and I asked her not to use it. I wanted to feel what she was feeling, even if it was pain.

We came to an agreement; I wouldn't use my gift to take away her pain, unless she asked me to, and she wouldn't use her gift to keep me from feeling her pain. For some reason, I needed to feel what she was feeling.

It made me feel closer to her, and it helped me to understand what she needed me to do for her. She has gained so much weight, about seventy pounds now, not all of it in her stomach.

She needed, help doing everything, except eating, drinking, and peeing. Even though I did have to help her to the bathroom. I didn't mind, not at all. If I could, I would have carried the babies just so she wouldn't have to be in pain.

While I love the idea of her carrying my babies inside of her, I hate that she is suffering so badly right now. She tells me that she's not suffering, that she is proud to be going through all that she is to bring new life into the world. Lives, which were created out of our love for each other.

We are now hunting in pairs, leaving the rest at home to watch over Bella. It's not about vampires after her; it's about having someone here to help her, in case she goes into labor or the worst case scenario the babies start to bite their way out of her.

Carlisle and Ethan both have been training several of the others, things they can do just in case. Of course, Carlisle and Ethan never go hunting together, and since they are both doctors, either one could handle whatever might happen.

Ethan doesn't want to have to care for her. She is his granddaughter and he's afraid that something might happen that he wouldn't be able to keep a clear head. I never thought I would ever see the day when Ethan would be terrified, but I did.

He and Carlisle had been talking about what could happen. When Carlisle told him that he could take care of her if he was gone, he was fine. Later that day Carlisle went hunting and Bella had what we found out later was nothing but Braxton Hicks labor.

Ethan just started to freak, yelling some shit about what if he killed her or the babies. Rose was able to check her and found that she wasn't dilated so we knew it was a false alarm.

At this point, there are several in the house now that could safely deliver the babies. If the babies come out on their own it will take Carlisle to save her and the babies.

Everyone was on edge. With her having the Braxton Hicks, and not knowing if the pains were going to become "real" we were all feeling like we were sitting on a keg of dynamite. There have been a couple of times that something happened that had us all laughing, that would relieve some of the tension.

Like the time that we all decided to sit and watch a movie. I had carried my wife down and put her on the couch. Everyone was there and we started watching a movie that Bella had wanted to watch. A comedy called, "Junior".

It had just gotten to the part where he goes into labor, when I guess she had had enough of everyone staring at her instead of the movie. Out of nowhere, she yells and doubles over. Of course, everyone shot up and started yelling for someone to do something.

We were all running around like chickens with our heads cut off. Some scrambling to get blood, some going for blankets, others just trying to do something. The really funny part, which wasn't too funny at the time, was, while everyone was trying to do something to help, not one of us, not even myself remembered the most important person involved!

We all ended up in the exam room and realized that the "patient" wasn't there! We all took off at vampire speed, frantic, to get back down to the living room. She was still on the couch laughing her ass off at us!

The only one who didn't react when one of the babies kicked her really hard was Esme. She had been pregnant, and knew what was probably going on. Bella did tell us that she may have been a little bit more dramatic than was called for, but she said we deserved it for staring at her like she was going to blow up at any second.

Carlisle had been in his office when it happened. He had gone downstairs to check on her when he heard all of the commotions. He too was laughing at us. It didn't give us a good feeling to know that we could fuck up that badly, especially leaving the "patient" behind!

Bella, on the other hand, thought the whole thing was just fucking hilarious and was having trouble stopping her laughter. It wasn't long before we were all laughing. We thought about what happened, and it _was_ funny.

It suddenly hit me that I had forgotten my mate and left her here alone. She told me that I was not allowed to get mad at myself; she said that if the situation had been reversed, she probably would have done the same thing in the confusion that was taking place because everyone panicked.

That started another round of laughter from her. She tried to explain that it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. A bunch of vampires rushing around, trying to get a human, who was very pregnant, taken care of and moved into the exam room to only be left behind!

Carlisle and Esme interrupted her laughter when they came in to say good-bye. Carlisle had been able to get some more blood but had to go to the nearest town, which was two hours away. The plan was they were going into town tonight and then pick up the blood first thing in the morning.

It was a risk, but Carlisle really needed the blood. There were some other things that he was also picking up that would be needed. They would keep their cells turned on and turn back at the slightest turn of events.

After they left, my wife seemed to have gotten a sudden burst of energy and wanted to make sure the nursery was ready. I tried to get her to let Rose, or one of the other girls do it, but she said that she wanted to do something.

Needless to say I spent the next couple of hours following her from our room, into the nursery, and then back to our room again. She had placed several bags of stuff for the babies in our room that Alice had gotten for them.

Even with me helping, it still took several trips between the rooms to get everything where she wanted it. I just couldn't understand how even two babies would be able to use all of this shit.

Shit, the nursery itself took up the whole second floor! The second floor consisted of the nursery, a playroom, and the exam room where they would hopefully come into the world.

We were actually sleeping in the playroom. It was hard enough for Bella to get up one flight of stairs, let alone two. Someone had put a bed in there for now.

She spent another hour arranging and rearranging everything. After she was done, she was ready to eat. She had her blood, and then only had a light salad saying she wasn't really all that hungry.

We had decided that we would spend time with the family, watching Emmett and Peter try to beat each other at video games. I was surprised that Bella wasn't tired; she seemed like she was restless.

Peter looked over at me with that "knowing shit" look on his face. When I looked at him, I arched a brow at him, silently asking him what was up. The first thing out of him mouth made me want to punch his fucking ass out!

He leaned over and whispered, "I think that your mate is about to have those babies. She's actin' just like Thumper did right before she laid down and had her babies!"

I growled at him, "Peter; she is _not_ a fucking rabbit. So just fucking shut it!"

He raised his hands up in surrender and backed away, "Just sayin' man!"

We all spent the next few hours watching TV, playing cards, and some board games. Bella didn't seem to want to go to bed, yet she seemed to be restless and more uncomfortable than ever.

About ten that evening, she needed to have a human moment. I helped her to the bathroom, and got her settled. Something wasn't sitting right with her; I knew that I needed to talk to Ethan, who had gone up to his room to spend some time with Lexi.

I asked Ethan if he could come down a minute as I had an urgent question for him. He was down there in a flash. I quickly explained that something was up with Bella and described what she had been doing the whole evening.

He just froze and stared at me. It took him a minute to recover, "Has she had any contractions that you know of?"

"No, but she had seemed to be becoming more and more uncomfortable as the night as passed. Why, do you think she might be about to go into labor?" I needed to know.

"No, I think she might already be in labor, and she's not saying anything. You have to remember the average first pregnancy usually has the labor about twelve to fourteen hours long. She could have gone into labor, knowing that to say anything right away would basically be pointless. It's the beginning of it, and since she saw the reaction from all of the vampires already, she doesn't want to scare anyone." He explained to me.

"How could she keep that quiet? I saw how painful it could be." I whispered.

"You forget something, when was the last time you actually felt her emotions?" he asked me.

I hadn't even thought about it until he asked me. "Shit, so you think that she could actually be in labor now?"

Just as Ethan was about to say something, I was hit with the most intense pain I have ever felt. It actually felt like my pelvic bones were being ripped apart!

I fell hard on the floor and doubled up. It took me a minute before I could move. I got up and ran to the bathroom, literally taking the door off its hinges.

I just froze, there on the floor lay my beautiful wife. She was still having a contraction and couldn't move. She was crying quietly, and she had taken a towel to try hide the noise of her crying.

I yelled for Rose to call Carlisle. I got over to her, and picked her up and ran her to the exam room. When Rose finally came into the room, she told me that Carlisle was already on his way back. He was running back as it would be faster than driving.

He told Rose to try to find out how far Bella was dilated. Then she was to call him back and let him know. I helped get her undressed and into the gown, she would wear during the delivery.

Rose asked her, how long she had been in labor. She informed us that her labor pains had started at five this evening. She decided to keep quiet until she knew for sure.

When she was finally sure that she was, in fact, in labor, she knew that it would be a while before she would actually start doing anything, so she continued to keep quiet. She didn't want another repeat of this afternoon.

Rose then had her lie back, and she gave her a quick pelvic to determine if she was dilated at all. It was little hard watching my sister stick her fingers up inside my mate, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew it was necessary.

She was dilated to about a three. Then Rose started pushing around on her stomach. I felt the growl come out before I could stop it. Suddenly, I was hit with a shit load of anger, from Bella, "Jasper Whitlock; you had better not be fucking growling at your sister for doing what she needs to do!"

I mumbled that I was sorry, and she told me that if I was going to be growling at those that would need to be in here to help, I would find myself outside waiting to meet our twins.

Rose called Carlisle and told him that she was at a three. She also told him that as far as she could tell the twins were both in the right position for the birth. The ammonic bag around the babies was still intact. It was going to be a long night.

**Bella POV**

I know that everyone is upset with me that I didn't tell them about when the contractions started. After what happened earlier today, which was so fucking funny, I didn't want anyone to over react again; then, I also didn't want them to under react either.

I knew that it could be hours before the really bad contractions started and my body actually started doing something. They did point out that if I had let them know right away; Carlisle would already have been back by now.

Even with probably hours to go, I could hear everyone outside the door. Once Rose was done with the exam, she opened the door so that everyone could hang out with me for a while. None of them, especially the men could understand why in the hell it would take so long to have a baby.

The contractions were coming about every ten minutes now. They had started out at twenty, so I could tell that so far I was doing everything like a normal pregnancy.

Jasper kept asking what he could do to help, so finally Rose told him to get on the bed and sit behind me with his legs on both sides of my body. That way he could either rub my back, my stomach, help me into a position that would help me work through the contraction, and help me stay calm.

She also explained that it was a good position to watch the birth. He would be able to help me sit up enough to be able to actually see the birth, and when the first one came, he or she would be placed on my belly, and Jasper could cut the cord.

It would also help to keep him calm, as he could nuzzle my neck non-stop if he needed to. I had a feeling that he was going to need it, a lot. We had an agreement that we made a week ago.

I wouldn't put my shield up to block him from my pain, but he wasn't allowed to help me with the pain, unless I asked him to.

I needed to feel all of this; I felt like if I didn't I would be missing out on a part of what it takes to be a mom. I know that many pregnant women took drugs or other procedures to help with the pain. I didn't have that option.

No needle would penetrate my skin so that was out. I really didn't want to be drugged up when meeting our babies, anyway. This was something that, even though this was not going to be fun, having this pain, it would be something I wanted to remember once I was turned. I believed that it would help me keep some of my humanity.

We had decided that Rose and Char would actually stay in the room during the birth. Once the first one was out one lady would take him or her and get them cleaned up. They would be weighed and measured.

Ethan would be on hand just in case Carlisle either needed help with me, or something happened with one of the babies. He would stay in the back of the room, at least until one of the babies was brought over to be cleaned up.

Another contraction hit me. I grabbed Jasper's hands and squeezed hard. It was starting to hurt more than I actually thought it could. It felt like my pelvic bones were being ripped apart!

Jasper was keeping his face in my neck and telling me to breathe. I felt the tears coming, and it was taking everything in me not to scream. I was beginning to wonder if I was strong enough to do this.

I started telling them I couldn't do this. Jasper told me that I was strong enough, and that I had to do it. I told him he could fuck off, I was NOT doing this shit, the pain was too much!

I heard laughter coming from the hallway and told them they could fuck off too! Rose and Char, were both trying to tell me that I was the strongest human they had ever met, and I would be able to do this.

Right after this Carlisle came into the room, much to everyone's relief. He asked me how I was feeling, and I told him I was feeling like shit, and didn't want to do this. He explained that I had no choice, so I told him he could fuck off as well! He just laughed at me.

He went to touch me to check my stomach, and I pulled back. I then told him to keep his fucking hands off of me! He sighed, shook his head, and then proceeded to push on my stomach.

Jasper asked Carlisle what was wrong with me. He explained that I was going through what they called transitioning. It's something that happens at some point to every woman in labor. It varies from pregnancy to pregnancy, in length, and in intensity.

Some women never even really notice it, while others have become almost murderous. It usually doesn't last very long, but has left hearts broken in its wake. I then heard Carlisle tell Jasper just to ignore me and anything I said.

That was the last fucking straw! Before I realized what I was doing, I had thrown my shield out and push Carlisle into the wall! I didn't pull back; I just held him against the wall.

Luckily, another contraction hit me again and my shield dropped. This one just as bad as the last one, and again, I held back from screaming. Once the contraction was over, I was crying.

The anger was gone. Carlisle asked if he could check to see how far dilated I was. I nodded and quickly sat up so that Jasper could move. Carlisle was quick and when he was done, he was smiling. I was halfway there; I was at a five!

The next few hours flew by, for everyone else; however, for me, they were long, agonizing, and slow. It finally got to the point where I asked Jasper to help me a little. I knew that he could already feel my pain and then asking him to take some of it; I knew he was suffering right along with me.

I hated it, and made sure that he did it only when I asked him to. The pains were coming now every two or three minutes, and were taking about ninety seconds to stop. Sometimes more, sometimes less.

At six Carlisle checked me again, and I was at an eight. He told me that he would check me in about half an hour to see if I was ready to start pushing. The sweat was pouring off of me, and I was exhausted.

Esme had finally made it back with the car and was in the room with us. Between her, Rose, Alice, Char, and even Lexi they were keeping the sweat off of me, rubbing me with cool wet clothes.

They were helping me with the breathing techniques we had learned. There were towels, blankets, diapers, and warm water to clean the babies up with. Everything and everyone was ready.

About thirty minutes later Carlisle again checked, and I was at nine. Right after he was finished, I had the hardest contraction yet and my water started to gush.

It was mixed with blood, but no one seemed to be bothered by it. At the time I really didn't care; the pain was beyond any pain so far. Even Jasper was having a hard time with it.

He had actually cried out in pain. If I hadn't been so caught up in what was going on, I would have been worried about him. It took a long time for the pain to ease up.

I had another one right after that, and it was in the middle of the pain that I realized something. I could actually feel one of the babies moving down. I yelled out, "Shit, one of them is coming, now!"

Carlisle quickly moved my legs up and told everyone he could just barely see the top of a head. He had me grab my legs and use them as leverage to push.

I was in the perfect position to watch this little miracle come into the world. It took two pushes before the head was out. There was a head full of hair. Since it was wet, we couldn't really tell what color the hair was. One thing for sure, it was going to be curly!

Once the baby had turned, Carlisle had me push once more. Jasper's eyes were wide with a wonder and excitement in them that I had never seen before. We watched closely as the rest of the baby came out.

Carlisle was smiling widely as he placed our beautiful little girl on my stomach. He clamped the cord, and then had Jasper cut the cord. I could feel the tears falling. I placed my hand on her little head, and Jasper placed a hand on the side of her tiny face.

When I looked up at Jasper, there were tears that would of course, never fall, and the biggest grin I think he's ever had. He said one word, "Beautiful!"

Then I was hit with another contraction. Rose scooped up the baby and Carlisle proceeded to have me push once again. It took a little longer to get the head out on this one.

Once again, there was a head full of hair, only this time it looked wavy. It seemed to take longer and take more work to get this one out. Finally, Carlisle was smiling again, and then placed our son on my belly.

Jasper took the scissors and tried to cut through cord. We found out that while the first cord was mostly human, our son's was not! It was closer to vampire skin. Carlisle told Jasper that the cord would have to be separated using vampire teeth.

Even Carlisle was unsure as to how to proceed. Biting through the cord meant tasting blood, human blood, my blood. I told Jasper that he could do it without any problems; I had faith in my husband.

They had Emmett, Peter, Edward, and Ethan ready to step in and pull Jasper away if they needed to. Jasper took a deep breath and then bites cleanly through the cord. He got the most disgusted look on his face, and actually grabbed a towel to spit into.

Then I looked down at our son; he was beautiful, and perfect just like his daddy. I put my hand on his head, while Jasper put his hand on our son's tiny chest. His hand was so huge compared to his children!

Char took our son and went to get him cleaned up. Carlisle still had a ton of stuff to do on me. While he worked on me, Jasper and I watched the girls clean up the babies, measure them, and then weigh them.

The babies never cried. They were breathing normally though. Of course, they had heartbeats, and blood. Ethan was checking them out, and I could tell he was so happy; his grin gave him away!

He told us that the girl weighed six pounds, fifteen oz. And was nineteen inches long. The boy was six pounds, seven oz. Also nineteen inches long. The first one was born at seven am, and the second one was born at seven ten am.

After I was cleaned up and taken care of, they brought the babies over to us to hold and bond with. Ethan brought them over and told them that they would smell someone that they might want to bite, but they shouldn't bite because it is their mama.

He placed the babies one in each arm, with Jasper helping me to hold them. We were going to spend a few minutes alone with them, after introducing them to the family.

Then the whole family came in and gathered around. The first thing that Jasper told everyone was, "I'm a dad! I'm a dad! Look at my babies, they are so beautiful. Of course, they look like their mama!"

The babies were very alert, and looking around at everyone. When Jasper had started talking both of them had looked over at their daddy. They definitely were not normal newborns.

Of course, they wanted to know the names we had chosen for them. Jasper started, "Our son is Charles Jasper Whitlock. I think we will call him CJ for short."

I spoke up, "Our daughter is Alayla Renee Whitlock. I can't wait until her daddy finds out what her name means. It was the one that my mom was going to give me. She changed her mind, for some reason, at the last minute. She told Ethan that the name while it belonged to me, but it wasn't meant for me."

Emmett spoke up before Jasper could, "So are you going to tell us what her name means?"

"It means goddess, war!" I told them.

It was at this point that Alayla cooed. Everyone laughed, and said that she must agree with her name. Carlisle chased everyone out and reminded them that I still needed time to bond with them, and then the rest of the family would have their time to bond with them.

After the door was closed, Jasper immediately asked me if I was alright. I told him yeah, I was exhausted but in a good way. His arms were wrapped around me, with his hands helping me hold them.

They were both wrapped snugly in blankets. Both Jasper and I started to study our children. Alayla, she was beautiful, now that her hair was dry we could tell she had her daddy's blonde hair; her eyes, on the other hand, were mine, dark chocolate brown.

CJ, on the other hand, had dark hair that was wavy. His eyes were bluish gray. That really confused me, no one in my family alive or dead had blue eyes. Then it hit me; he had his daddy's human eyes!

The tears started up but not of sadness, no; these were tears of pure joy. I felt Jasper sending me his love, and I sent him mine. Then Jasper whispered in my ear to watch. I looked down at our children, and they were both looking at us and were smiling.

Then we were both hit with what felt like pure love. We couldn't really tell which one it was coming from. They both were smiling at up at us, and had started cooing. We could tell that they knew exactly who Jasper was.

Every time he would start talking to them; they would get all excited and start kicking. Then Alayla really surprised us by squealing! These babies were not normal. Only a few minutes old and they were acting like older babies.

We knew from all of the stories Ethan had told us about my mom that they would grow up fast. I remember Ethan telling us, that by the time she was three months she was talking, and had started walking.

I was wanting our children to be able to understand what was going on when it was time for me to be turned. I wanted to make sure that they knew I loved them and had not abandoned them.

In the few minutes with our children, we knew that it seemed that they understood not only who we were, but also understood what we were saying. They were watching _very_ closely.

Carlisle came in to check on me. I told him I was fine, but I was getting really tired. He had Char and Rose come in and take the twins. I told Jasper that he could go with the babies if he wanted to.

He asked Carlisle if it would be alright if he put me in our room. After one last check, Jasper took me to our room. I told him again that he could go spend time with his children. He refused to leave me; instead, he helped me to the bathroom to take care of my human needs.

Jasper carried me to the bed and helped me get settled. He stripped down to his boxers and then climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his body around mine, facing me.

He kissed me. It was deep, passionate, and held more meaning than almost any other of his kisses. He pulled away and then nuzzled my neck. After a few minutes like this he finally spoke, "How in the hell do I thank you for what you have given me? How in the hell did I ever deserve you, let alone those two beautiful babies you have given me? What can I do to show you how much I love you for your gifts to me?"

I snuggled my face into his chest and told him, "Just love me, and help me be a good wife, and mom. That's all I want baby! I just want your arms around me every night, your lips on mine. I want you by my side for the rest of eternity; that's how you can thank me."

"I already had those things in mind, among others. Now, close your eyes and get some rest. I have a feeling that you are going to need it. Something tells me that those two blessings are going to be more than a handful, starting the moment they were born."

With that, I snuggled into Jasper more than I already was. I fell asleep thinking about our beautiful children.

**Jasper POV**

While my beautiful wife slept in my arms, I was listening to everything going on with the family. They were really enjoying the twins right now. Rose, and Esme had fixed the bottles for them to drink blood from.

They both had already had some blood. Everyone was taking turns holding them, and they also were arguing over the fact that one didn't get to hold them as long as someone else did!

I heard Alice squeal and tell everyone how Alayla had smiled when she talked to her. I could hear Esme trying to show Emmett how to properly hold CJ. Even Ethan was there trying to get someone to let him hold his great-grand babies more than just minute! It was all music to my ears.

I could listen to this for the rest of eternity. The sound of my family surrounding my children, each one wanting their attention; as well as give them attention. It warmed my heart.

Even Peter was in on the action so to speak. Apparently, Alice had given Alayla to him, and now Edward wanted his turn. Peter told him that he had just finally gotten to hold her, and he wasn't ready to give up his favorite niece.

Edward quietly reminded Peter that she was his _only_ niece, and he had held her long enough. It seems that no one could get enough of the children. Until the diapers needed changing. Yeah, like human babies they had diapers.

That's when the men disappeared and the women all wanted their chance to change the babies. It seems that even the vile task of changing poop-filled diapers was welcomed among the females, in this family!

I had overheard Carlisle and Edward talking. It seems that Edward could read Alayla's thoughts, or what appeared to be her thoughts. CJ, on the other hand, seems to have a shield like his mama. Edward couldn't get a read on him at all.

So far, all that they could figure as far as gifts were concerned was that CJ was a shield. Alayla might also have a shield, but so far no evidence of one. There were no clues yet as to whether our daughter was gifted or not.

They also had not been able to figure out who the empath was. As far as we knew it could be both of them! I could feel them and I wasn't getting a clue as to which one, or if it was both.

It was a several hours after Bella had fallen asleep when I heard Edward speak directly to me. He told me that the babies apparently wanted to see Bella and me. At least Alayla did, or so he thought.

He kept seeing Bella in her mind, along with me. He told me that when he explained that their mom was sleeping, they got more and more clear. They were wanting to see us, and nothing was going to help until they saw us.

I told Edward that he and Ethan could bring them into our room. Of course, I told them to be quiet, Bella needed her rest. I hoped that if they could at least see us then that would be enough for now.

I heard Ethan tell them that their mom was sleeping but that their daddy was awake. He also told them that they could spend a few minutes with me, but that I would need to stay with their mama.

As Edward and Ethan came into the room, I gently pulled away from Bella. I tucked the covers in around her, and got up. I took both of the kids from them and went to sit down in a chair by the window.

Both of my children were studying my face intently. Alayla, after a minute reached up and touched my hair. Then CJ put his hand on my cheek. Suddenly, in my mind, I got pictures of bright beautiful colors, and then I saw Bella and then myself.

Then I was hit with what I can only describe as pure, unconditional love. Right after the wave reached me, I saw and felt Alayla sigh. I had a feeling that she was the empath.

I started talking to them, and they responded by making cute baby noises. I told them about all of the fun we were going to have when they got bigger. I told them about the animals here on the ranch.

Then I felt curiosity coming from one of them. I decided to tell them about their mom. I told them how I met her, how I fell in love with her the moment, I first saw her. I then told them how she was the best mom in the world, and that she loved them with her whole heart.

I talked to them just like they understood every word I said. Something tells me that they actually understood more than any of us actually believed they could. I told them how much the whole family loved them.

I also told them that they already had the whole family wrapped around their tiny fingers. I made sure that they were aware that they wouldn't be able to do that with their mama or me. I heard snickers from the hallway with that one.

As I talked, they watched my face intently. They smiled often. I think that they just liked hearing my voice. At several points in our "discussion", I would stop and give them kisses on their heads or cheeks.

That always brought out a smile from both of them. I repeated some of my earlier conversations with them. I told them about each family member, and what they might learn from each one. I even told them about Uncle Peter's rabbits. I made sure to explain to them that they couldn't bite any of them. They were pets, not food!

I told them that they would have to be careful around uncles Emmett and Peter. They could get them into trouble easy. I did tell them that their uncles did love them very much, but sometimes they were like kids themselves.

It seemed that I had their undivided attention. They continued to gurgle, and smile. They never took their eyes off of me, not even for a second. I told them how much I loved them, and how excited I was for them coming into our lives.

I found myself talking about their mama again. Telling them how she couldn't wait for them to get here. I told them how special she is to all of us. I also told them about Ethan being their great grandfather.

I couldn't seem to stop talking to them. I told them all about how Ethan had raised their mama, and how much he loved her and them. I told them how lucky they were to have their mama and their great grandfather in their lives.

At some point, I told them about the day that I married their mama and how I couldn't wait until the four of us could spend time getting to know each other. I knew that she wanted to be awake, but she needed her rest.

It was then that I realized I was being watched. Bella had woken up and was watching us. When I looked at her, she had the biggest smile on her face. I'm sure the smile on my face was even bigger; she was so fucking beautiful.

Carlisle came in saying he was sorry for interrupting, but he needed to check on Bella. He took her vitals, and then pushed around on her now flat stomach.

He smiled at her asking how she was feeling. She said that she felt better than she had in weeks. The next words out of his mouth shocked us. He told Bella that if he hadn't delivered the babies, he wouldn't have been able to even tell she had had children.

He told her that her belly was already feeling normal. Apparently, the blood in her system was letting her body heal ultra-fast. Of course, I, being the man that I am, just had to fucking ask!

"So, does that mean we can be together sooner rather than later?"

"I think that it means we will have to wait and see. Right now for Bella it means a quick recovery time. She will be able to spend time with her children quicker than normal."

I looked over at Bella, and she was just glaring at me. Shit, I was in trouble. I figured that I better sweet talk to her before she cut me off.

"Baby, don't be mad. I'm just a man after all. Please, I was just wanting to know if you would be up to normal sooner, rather than later. I mean; I know how bad you've been feeling."

I don't think she was buying it. So, I thought I would try another tactic, "Baby, would you like to spend some time with the kids? They really are wanting to spend time with you. I know; I can feel it."

She softened up a little. She said she needed to have a human moment. I was going to help her, but she said she didn't need it. I really was happy that she was healing fast.

While she was in the bathroom, Emmett came up to inform me that I was hogging the twins. He was really wanting to get started on their lessons. I looked at him confused. He told me that he was going to start teaching them jokes and pranks.

Bella heard that and told Emmett that he most certainly was _NOT_ teaching the twins any pranks, at least not now. She also told him that if he wasn't careful, he wouldn't have any time with them at all.

He mumbled sorry, and quickly left. After Bella got settled in, I gave her CJ. She cradled him in her arms, and he looked at her face. He reached up and touched her cheek. She held him close and kissed him.

I told her that Alayla needed to be changed, but I didn't want to take her downstairs. I had Rose, bring me what I needed to do it. This would be my first attempt at doing something like this. Talk about being nervous.

I think that this was the scariest fucking thing I have ever done! Bella told me that she had faith in me, and that I would be great at this! She also promised that she would help through the first time with my daughter; it seems that it wasn't as simple as it looked.

I placed Alayla in my lap and was about to start when Bella spoke up, "Jasper you might want to move her; she's too close to your face. Put her on the bed and change her there."

I looked at her mother in shock. Surely, she wasn't afraid I was going to bite my own daughter? She must have realized how that sounded, "Oh Jasper, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it would be safer for you to not have your face that close to her while changing her."

I told her it would be fine, and she just shrugged. I took the old diaper off and took a wipe to clean her up. Bella was telling me how to do it, but she kept snickering like she knew something funny.

I leaned my face down just a little to make sure she was clean. Just as I did, she let go. Thank god, for vampire speed or she would have gotten me right in the mouth!

Bella had gone from snickering to full out laughing at me! While my daughter did miss my mouth, she got my chest, shirt, and pants wet. It was my turn to glare at my laughing wife.

"I'm really sorry baby. I did try to warn you not to get her too close to your face. I also tried to get you to put her on the bed first." She said in between her laughter.

The worst part was that I could hear the whole family laughing hysterically. Apparently, at my expense. I could tell that the next few years were going to bring a lot of laughter, and joy! I can't wait until our kids are older, I also can't wait until Bella's birthday. Yeah, this was going to be a very interesting time indeed, and I can't fucking wait!

**Please review and tell me if you liked this, loved it or hated it. I want to say a huge Thank you to shellyjb for your suggestion for the girl's name. As far as I can tell there will be one more chapter and then the epiloge. I know I probably spelled that wrong. Anywhoo, the next chapter will be Bella's change. Now my question for everyone is can you tell me how much details you want me to go into through out her turning? I know that you are probably tired of hearing the same shit all the time. One last question, I have an idea of what Bella will be like when she wakes up, I would hear from the readers how you would like to see Bella. Wild at first, not wild at all, or somewhere in between? Please give me your thoughts. Thanks to all who added this story to their alerts and favorites, I love you guys!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N I want to thank my beta KareBear1965, you are the best. I love ya girl! I also would like to thank my pre reader sinfulroad69, you rock girl! This chapter gave me some problems, and I actually had to do a rewrite and add some stuff. This is the chapter that I think most everyone has been waiting for. There is a lemon in it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. One more thing, This whole chapter is in Jasper's POV. I wanted to do her change from his POV, there just wasn't anywhere to change it to another POV. I'm sure that most of my readers don't mind that. The next chapter will have several POV's. **

**I do now own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

The time has seemed to have flown by. Today is Bella's birthday. Today, on the date of her birth, I will bite her, and she will die. At least her humanity will.

There is a part of me that is sad, but mostly I can't wait until she is like me, and we no longer have to be careful. When I say we, that, means myself as well as CJ and Alayla.

They have actually hurt their mother without meaning to. Just by jumping at her. Their intention was to jump in her arms, but since she is human, they ended up knocking her over!

The first week after their birth, we moved back to the ranch house. We wanted to see if Bella could care for them without needing a vampire to help her. They had the strength of a vampire, and since Bella was no longer ingesting blood, she was more human.

The good thing was that she was healed within the first twenty-four hours. It was as if she had never been pregnant. Even her strength was back, her human strength that is.

I hoped that meant that we could be together. Carlisle shot that down quickly. He told me that we should wait until she had stopped bleeding. While her body was, for the most part, back to normal, it still had stuff to get rid of, so she was still bleeding.

The twins we found slept all through the night, starting with the first night after their birth. That made it easier on Bella; she didn't have to get up all hours of the night to feed them. Then again, even feeding them was hard on her. They were half vampire after all.

Since that was the only time that I had her all to myself, I was really happy about this. Don't get me wrong, I love our children and love spending time with them. I need my mate, and since the nighttime is the only chance we have, we take advantage of it.

As Ethan had told us, the twins were growing fast. In just a few days after their birth, they looked like they were three or four months old! Now, at one and a half months old they appear to be about six months old.

They act even older. They are already talking. It's not much right now, mostly just single words. Carlisle says that at the rate they are growing; he figures that they will basically grow two years, or more for every actual year that passes.

It took us a week to figure out that Alayla was the empath; CJ was a shield like his mama. We also found out that they both had their great grandfather's gift as well. It did work differently though. They could put thoughts into minds.

They could also take certain emotions and "hurt" whomever they directed it at. For instance, when Uncle Edward told them they couldn't go outside when they clearly wanted to go, he suddenly felt intense sorrow and guilt!

We had to explain to them that if someone in the family told them no then they needed to abide by what was told to them. It was kind of strange how they seemed to understand every word, we spoke to them.

Ethan was also a "victim" of their ability to send emotions. I do need to say that while I can also send emotions, this was somehow different. The emotions would be intensified, I guess you could say. It was like they took an emotion say at one level and then made it a thousand times stronger, without feeling it themselves.

One day Ethan was playing with them, and they suddenly wanted to see mama. Bella was taking a bath at the time so Ethan told them they would have to wait. Next thing he knew he was feeling pain. When he looked up at the twins, they were staring at him.

They could project whatever emotion they wanted to. That was also the time Bella and I both had to put our foot down and told them they couldn't "blackmail" people into letting them have their way all the time.

We still don't know why it seems to take both of them to project. Carlisle said that it could be that CJ has a stronger ability to "send" than his sister. Alayla, can send all by herself though.

Either way the twins did listen to their mom and me and haven't done it again. Carlisle said that we will have to wait until they are older to properly test them and find out exactly what they can do.

Emmett did talk them into making Peter cry. He learned that teaching a baby how to prank, someone was probably the worst idea he has ever had. He was forbidden to be around the twins for a week!

Today is a big day for all of us. The plan is for a small party with cake and presents. Which Bella got upset about, saying she didn't need presents, especially since she wasn't even sure she would be able to enjoy them for a very long time.

Once she saw what everyone had gotten her, she changed her mind. She was given outfits that were deemed to be her "hunting" clothes. They were a little more durable than her regular clothes.

After the party then she would say good-bye to our children and then she, and I would go to our house. It had been decided that after I had bitten her, and it was close to her "awakening" the guys would come to our place to help me if I needed it.

I had planned on having some of the ladies help out. Of course, Peter, Ethan, Emmett, and even Edward would be there at the time she woke up. They would be out of her sight, but still close enough to help if I needed them to.

We were actually going to be prepared for the event of if she remembered the children and took off to find them. Until she was fed and we had some idea of her overall control, she wouldn't be allowed to be near the kids.

We also had to worry about her temper. As a human, she has a mean temper. Becoming a vampire could only make it worse. That was the reason for most of the males being there to help. Just me by myself, could cost me some limbs, and her a shit load of guilt for hurting me.

Ethan didn't really believe that she would have any problems with the normal shit newborns usually go through. He also told me that he felt that while she would need more venom than normal, the actual change would take less time for her.

I wasn't worried at all about not being able to stop. I had tasted her blood when I bit through the cord, after CJ was born. It tasted foul, almost like dirt. It could have been just the source of the blood; still I didn't want that taste in my mouth again!

Bella had told me how she wanted to be bitten. When she told me I thought it was the most erotic thing I had ever heard of. Even though I did bite her once before, doing the very thing, she wanted me to do. Let's just say that I was having a really "hard" time _NOT_ taking her right then!

She knew exactly what she was doing when she asked me to bite her while making love to her, the little vixen! It's something that all vampires do when they find their mates. The need to bite, to claim, is almost impossible to stop.

Even though we had been able to make love several times since the birth of the twins, she seemed to be in a constant state of arousal. She was doing things that she knew would drive me crazy. Like putting on a sundress, one of the new ones she had gotten since she was once again slim. The problem with the dress is she would go without underwear, and let me know it.

Needless to say that there were a few times it would be hours before we could take advantage of some alone time. The orgasms we had from those times were mind blowing! Other times I would just attack her right then and there.

Now that we had the kids, we didn't have time like we did before. So every minute alone found us usually in bed, naked, trying to have as many orgasms as we could in the time we had.

I had special plans for today though. I had already fixed up the bedroom of our house with flowers, and candles. I also had candles in the bathroom. I had something a little extra too.

I had gotten a special bottle of champagne, and it was already on ice. I was hoping that the alcohol would help her stay calm. Everything I had planned for her was designed to help calm her down.

Alright, maybe some of it is designed to seduce her! You can't blame me; I am a man after all. Since the possibility that she may not want me for a while after her change, was very real. I'm taking every opportunity to make love to her.

The plan was to undress her, and get in the Jacuzzi with her. The champagne would be in the bathroom, and she would drink it while soaking. Once she was thoroughly relaxed and clean we would get out.

Then I would make sweet love to her. Once our orgasms were at the peak, then I would bite her. We already knew that biting made the orgasm a thousand times better. I couldn't fucking wait!

I would have to bite her on both sides of her neck, then her wrists, the back of her knees, the inside of her thighs, and her ankles. Each bite would have a shit load of venom pumped into the wound, then I would seal the wound.

Then I would once again clean her up, and then dress her. Once I had her settled then I would call the family. Carlisle would come to check on her to make sure she was alright.

Right now, she is saying her good-byes to the kids. While all I can think about is her being naked, beneath me, and me biting her, I will give her the time she needs with our children.

It could be months before she can see them, touch them, and hug them. She needed to have this time with them. I could only hope that Ethan was right, and she would be able to see the kids soon after being turned.

I had tried to talk her into waiting until the kids were a little older so that she could experience all of the "firsts" with them. I was silenced without her having to even say a word.

Alayla, was sitting on the floor playing when Bella came into the room. She got so excited at seeing her mama that she jumped straight at her. She has vampire speed and for the most part, vampire strength as well.

Bella was knocked over and had bruises where our daughter had landed on her stomach. We had to explain to both her and CJ, that they needed to be very careful around their mama as she was easily injured.

They understood of course and never jumped at her again. The thing was she couldn't play with them either. She had to watch as either, myself or one of the other vampires in the family would tickle them. She would have been injured if they had lost control of their strength, which they did when being tickled.

While she said nothing about it, but I often saw the pain in her eyes as she watched others do what she could only long to do. Play with the babies. I also felt her loneliness, not because she was neglected, but because she couldn't be involved in some of the stuff we did. She was only human.

Today all of that would be changed. While she had none of the fear that most humans would have had in her place, she was nervous. Nothing seemed to bother her about the whole transformation process. It was the fact that she didn't know if she would be wild, or if it would be months before she would have some sort of control.

She had spent some time with Ethan, asking questions and being reassured that she would do just fine, and probably end up being a badass vampire that even the Major would fear! Somehow, I have a feeling that he was close to the truth with that one. There was no fucking way I was going to tell them that though.

Lexi had also spent a few minutes with her, seeing as she had been turned only recently. She explained to Bella what she remembered of the whole process. Of course, it being done by a sadistic bitch made the whole thing different, but she wanted to tell what she remembered about waking up.

She did give us some insight as to how we could possibly help Bella have more control upon waking up. She said that one of the soldiers who was killed shortly after she woke up had been ordered to stay with her during the transformation.

It was a female and the whole three days the vampire talked to Lexi. She explained what was happening to her, as well as telling her that she was special. She was told over and over as she was turning that she would have amazing control over every aspect of her vampire life. That she would be a "calm" newborn.

Apparently, it was a new tactic that Maria had tried and worked sometimes. While the blood lust was still out of control sometimes, the vampire would be not so wild. According to Lexi, it worked about two times out of ten. She was one of the two.

She did tell us that she thought that the reason it worked somewhat for her was because of her ability. Since she could form bonds between vampires, and she was being touched by the calm older vampire. She woke up and never once bit another vampire. Not until she had to help fight.

I was brought out of my memories by Bella, who had walked up to me. Ethan was next to her carrying the children. She had been crying and was trying to be brave. I knew it was hurting her to be away from the kids, but it would hurt her more to continue to not be able to really deal with them.

She kissed me and told me she was ready to go home. I took the kids from Ethan and told them that I loved them, but they needed to stay with their grandparents and aunts and uncles for a few days.

We had already explained to them that their mama might be away for a while but when she did come back, they would be able to play with her like they really wanted to. We also told them that she would be more like the rest of us.

While they were sad, they seemed to once again to understand. I promised Bella and our children that once I could get away without putting her in danger I would come and spend time with them.

I could feel Bella's heart breaking. She hated the thought of being away from the kids. Yet she also knew that this was for the best. I tried to send her some peace, but she glared at me!

I watched as she took CJ from Ethan. I reminded him to be careful and not squeeze mama too tight. Like I said, he appeared to be about six months old, but acted much older.

I took Alayla from Ethan. He wanted us to have a few minutes with the kids before we left. I could tell that this was going to be harder in some ways than I thought it would be.

CJ was sending Bella something in her mind. He seemed to be able to send thoughts easier to his mama. Carlisle thought it was because she had carried him, and there had been the physical connection.

Bella had been crying, but after a minute, she started laughing. I raised my brow at her, and she told me that CJ had sent her pictures of herself playing with him and his sister!

She went on, "The picture he sent me was one of the three of us pulling a prank on their uncles! I swear, when I'm a vampire, I'm going to tear a few uncles apart for teaching them this stuff."

Both of the kids started clapping, and laughing! I guess they couldn't wait to see their mama beating up their uncles. It was something that I actually wanted to see myself. My mate, being a bad ass! I really needed to get her out of here.

CJ hugged his mama and then looked at his sister. They seemed to have a special way of communicating. I felt a strong wave of love being sent to Bella and knew that both of them wanted to show her they loved her.

She started to cry really hard. CJ started to pat her on the back as if to comfort her. This time when I sent her some calm, she didn't glare at me, and I did feel her gratefulness.

She kissed CJ and then handed him to me. I gave her Alayla. I reminded her to be careful. The next thing that happened nearly did Bella in, emotionally. Alayla looked at her and said, "Mama, love."

I could feel her determination waver. I quietly reminded her that until she was turned, she wouldn't be able to interact with the kids like she wanted to. She hugged our daughter to her chest, and the tears started coming again.

I again sent her some calm. I wanted the kids last memory of their mama as a human to be a good one. Seeing her cry was not good for them. She smiled at me letting me know to keep it up.

She sat down on the floor, and we put both kids next to her. They could sit up, so this way she could spend a little more time with them. They had some blocks that the ladies had made out of steel. Since the wooden ones would be crushed by their tiny hands, they needed something more durable.

They played for an hour before I felt Bella feeling stronger and even more determined. She looked up at me and smiled. I knew then she would be alright with leaving the kids. It wouldn't be forever.

She was now more peaceful, and felt she could leave now. The kids were playing and weren't sad. She told them we had to leave, and then got up. She kissed and hugged the kids, but they were too "busy" playing, really to get into it.

After a few more hugs, and kisses from our children, we left. I knew exactly how Bella was feeling, and it was my intention to make her forget at least for a while. I wanted the next few hours to be full of love and romance for her. It was the least I could do for her; after all, she gave me two beautiful babies.

As soon as we got to the house, I put her down and asked her, please to wait outside while I ran in and got everything ready. It only took me a minute to get all of the candles lit, and then I was back at the door picking her up bridal style.

I had asked Rose and Char to cover the windows so that it would be dark inside. I would have waited until dark, but she wanted to get started in the afternoon on her transformation.

When we got in the living room, I put her down and told her to give me a minute and then follow the rose petals. I wanted to give her a similar experience that she had when I asked her to marry me.

I knew that she really got turned on by me going without a shirt, and my jeans low on my hips. I ran to the bathroom and took my shirt off, started the bath, and then I told her to follow the rose petals.

When she came in the bathroom and saw me, I felt her lust spike. She was smiling at me, and I could tell that my plan to get her to relax was working.

She came over to me, and I gently pulled her into my arms. I could feel the love she had for me just pouring off of her in waves. There was lust there, but no fear, and the nervousness she had had earlier was gone. I sent her my love, and made sure that she could feel my lust.

She put her arms around my waist and hugged me. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, I pulled away and told her that I was going to take care of her.

She just nodded and kissed me. I proceeded to remove her clothes slowly, taking my time and letting my hands linger a little bit longer than was really necessary.

Once she was naked, I quickly removed my jeans and then got in the bathtub, which was filled with hot water. Then I helped her into the tub and sat down behind her. I pulled her close to my body, so that she could feel what she did to me.

I spent a few minutes just touching different parts of her body. Rose and Alice had gotten some kind of wax hair removal kit to make sure her legs, and under arms were smooth and soft. I loved the feel of her body; it was warm and soft.

All I really wanted to do right now was grab her and run her to the bedroom and have my way with her. I wasn't going to do that though. No, today was all about her, and I was going to make it slow and tender.

I quickly opened the champagne and poured her a glass. She sipped on it as I continued to touch, massage, and soap up, body parts. I intentionally stayed away from her breasts, and her pussy. I wanted to tease her a little bit before getting out.

She wasn't having that though. After a few minutes, she twisted her body around until she was straddling me. She actually called me out on the fact that I was teasing her.

What she said next went straight to my dick, "Baby, I don't need all of this special shit. I love that you want to treat me with all of this. Right now all I want, all I need is for you to touch me, taste me, and let me touch you, taste you. Make love to me baby."

I washed her body and then quickly washed myself. I got out, grabbed a towel, helped her out and then dried her off. After we were both dried off, I picked her and carried her to the bed.

She was on her back with me hovering over her. I started kissing her and let my hands wander around her body. Her own hands went down my back, and she ended with her hands on my ass squeezing and pulling me closer to her body.

What she said next almost made me cum right then, "Baby, I know this is the last time that we will be making love with me being human, and I also know that you seem to enjoy my warmth. I also know that you always have to hold back. There are some things that I want to do to you, kind of a good-bye to my humanity, and as a "thank you" for loving me. Please baby."

Fuck, how can I argue with that! I would always let her have her way, especially if it had anything to do with sex. I told her, "Only if I can do what I want too!"

She just grinned evilly at me, making me wonder just what she planned on doing to me. She pushed me on my back and got on top of me. What she did next surprised me.

She closed her legs and put them in between my own. Then she lined my cock up so that it was being rubbed by her legs as she moved. It was trapped between my stomach and her legs. It almost felt like I was inside of her.

Her body was feeling really heavenly on my body, and I was loving the feelings she was giving me. Her kisses tasted sweeter than usual. I think it was the anticipation of what she was going to do.

I started to grind my erection against her legs. She ground right back, and that caused me to growl. Then she kissed my neck and then started to nip, bite, lick, and suck. Every time she moved; my erection got the friction I wanted so badly.

She made her way down my body, using her mouth on every inch of it. I loved the sensations, she was sending to my body. I felt like I was about to explode with desire for her.

Finally, she got to where I really wanted her hot little mouth. She took my cock in her hand and spread some of the pre cum around the head. Then she started to lick the head, paying attention to the slit.

When she sucked the head in her mouth, I almost came right then! She was sucking hard and went down as far as she could. I could tell I was going to have a "hard" time to not cum.

She continued to suck as she came back up. She picked up the pace sucking, going down and using her teeth to scrape coming back up! I was going crazy trying not to buck into her mouth.

Suddenly, she let go and I fucking growled at her. Until she spread my legs far apart and sucked on of my balls in her mouth. She did the same to them as she had been doing to my cock. Sucking and lightly biting each one.

"Fuck baby, you're driving me crazy here!" I growled out.

She went back to my cock and continued doing what she had done previously. The pace changed and she started going faster. It didn't take more than a few strokes for me to cum. My load shot down her throat with her taking everything I was giving.

She continued to lick and suck as I was coming down. Once I had I quickly flipped us over. I kissed her with passion, knowing that I could taste myself in her mouth. For some reason, that seemed really to turn her on.

I kissed her neck, exactly where I would be biting her later. Then working my way down slowly I licked and sucked her skin. I licked the mark I had given her when she first met the Major. She shivered and I continued on my way down to her glorious breasts.

When I got to her breasts, I spent time on her pert nipples, lightly flicking my tongue over and around the nipple, while playing with the other with my hand. Bella was moaning, and arching her back so that she was shoving her breasts closer to my face.

I sucked the nipple into my mouth, continuing to flick my tongue. Then I pulled back until my lips were barely on the tip of the nipple and started lightly to suck on just the nipple.

This action seemed to be driving her crazy as she started to arch her back while moaning even louder. She moved her hands so that they were tangled in my hair and tried to pull me closer to her body.

I pulled away and took her hands and placed them over her head. Then I went back to her beautiful breasts. Her moans got even louder, "Baby, please you are driving me crazy."

I finally moved down her body slowly. I placed open mouth kisses, as well as lightly sucking. I made sure that I covered her stomach, sides, and belly button. I stopped at her belly button and pushed my tongue down into it.

I was going to make sure that when I finally did let her cum it was going to be a strong one! After a minute of tongue fucking her belly button I went on down to her hips. Kissing, licking, and sucking on both sides of her hips.

I started moving all around her hips and went just to the top of her curls that surrounded her pussy. My hand was moving up and down her legs, going down one and coming up the other one. I would come close to her heavenly pussy but not touch it.

She was trying to buck, her hips so that I would put my mouth on her pussy. She was moaning and starting to whimper. Finally, she said, "Baby please; I need you to touch me."

"Tell me what you want me to do, darlin'." I whispered my own voice husky with need.

"I need you to stick your fucking tongue in my pussy and fuck me hard with it! I need you to do it right fucking now!" she growled out.

I always aim to please so I dived right in! I moved my tongue up and down her very wet slit, making sure to take a minute on her clit. Then going back down to the entrance of her little piece of heaven, I shoved my tongue up inside of her.

While my tongue was fucking her hot little pussy, my thumb was working her clit. She was bucking, her hips trying to bring me closer to her than I already was.

She was growling and moaning really loudly at this point. "Fuck Jasper, I'm going to explode!"

I decided to help her. I pulled my tongue out, put three fingers inside of her and then lightly bit down on her clit. Her walls clinched tightly around my fingers, and she arched her back while screaming out my name. See, I told ya I aim to please!

I could feel her juices literally shoot out. Not wanting to waste the delicious taste of her, I pulled my fingers out and started sucking her juices out. That started a second orgasm, in which she had grabbed my hair and was pulling with all of her might while bucking into my face!

When she had finally come down, she pulled me back up and was kissing me hard. Then she whispered, "I need you inside of me NOW!"

Not one to disappoint a lady, I quickly flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. Her head rested on the pillow while her beautiful pussy was, up in the air. I spread her legs a little and then entered her quickly.

I set a pace that wasn't too fast. She was pushing her ass back into me meeting my forward thrusts. After a few seconds, she yelled, "Fuck baby, go faster, harder!"

I did as she asked and sped up. She was having her usual back to back orgasms. When I started going faster, and harder they started becoming more intense. I could feel what she was feeling, and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

I pulled out of her and flipped her over. As soon as she was on her back, I was back inside of her. She was clawing my back, and screaming from the intensity of her orgasms, which in turn was driving me wild.

I think that this was one of those times that my lust was feeding hers and vice versa. It didn't really matter right now; I was about to cum, and I knew she would cum with me. She always does.

I stopped for a second, "Baby; I can't hold back any more, but I need to make sure you're ready. I will make the first bite when I cum. After I have come down then I will make the other bites. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Just promise you won't try to take any of the pain away from me. I know you will feel it, just don't make it harder on yourself, and try to take some of it away from me." She whispered.

I just nodded and told her that I loved her. Then I started up again moving faster, and slightly harder than I had before. I decided to send her all of my lust. It only took a minute before I felt the tightening that happens right before I cum.

When my orgasm finally hit me, I roared out. Bella was screaming from the intensity of her orgasm. When I knew we were both at our peak, I leaned down to her neck.

I whispered that I loved her, kissed her pulse point, and then bit down. I pumped as much venom into the wound as I could. Of course, the biting caused both of us to have another orgasm.

After I had come down, I moved quickly. I bit down on the other side of her neck, again pumping as much venom into her wound. After I had pumped, a ton of my venom in, I licked the wound to seal it.

I moved on down to her wrists, then the back of her knees, her ankles, and then the inside of her thighs. I could only hope that it was enough venom to actually turn her.

We already knew that she could be turned by venom; it was just going to take way more than normal. I had just pumped enough venom into her to change ten full grown men. Now, all we had to do was wait.

I could feel that she was in pain, but she wasn't showing it outwardly. I knew it would get worse, and I could only hope that Ethan was right and it wouldn't take the full three days it normally does.

I got up, cleaned myself up. I had some of her blood on my face and chest. While it wasn't really as bad as it was when I bit the cord, it did taste different than human blood. What was really weird though was the fact that I had absolutely no blood lust at all!

After I was cleaned up, I cleaned Bella up, making sure to get all of the blood off of her. She already had some clothes ready for me to put on her, shorts with a tank top.

After making sure she was cleaned up, and dressed, I got dressed myself. Then I called Ethan and told him that she was in the process of turning. He seemed both excited and sad at the same time. I could understand what he was going through.

Ethan told me that the kids were wanting to see both of us. I wasn't sure if they should see their mama like this or not. She wasn't showing any signs of pain, yet. I could feel that she was in some major pain, but it was only going to get worse.

Peter said that he felt it would be alright for them to take a quick peek at her. He also told me that it would probably make the kids feel better if they knew their mama was alright. He told me that they were projecting and the whole family was feeling scared.

It was decided that the whole family would come and visit with her for a few minutes. I was glad that I had changed the sheets and went to burn them. They had Bella's blood on them, and while I wasn't worried about the family losing control with blood lust, I was concerned about the kids. I didn't know if it would be hard on them or not, smelling human blood.

I had asked the family to wait a few minutes before leaving. I had just gotten back inside when they came through the front door. Ethan was the first to come in and immediately went into the bedroom.

I could feel the worry coming from him. Emmett came in carrying CJ, and Peter had Alayla. I raised my brow at him, why does he have my daughter?

He shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it if she likes her uncle Peter better than anyone else!"

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew exactly why she liked him better. He allowed her to play with his pets, and get away with shit! He was always trying to get her to use her gift on Uncle Emmett. He was teaching her how to pull pranks using her gift!

Bella thought it would be Emmett that we had to worry about. I guess she forgot about Peter. I truly did NOT want to be in his shoes when vampire Bella finds out, he's been teaching Alayla shit she shouldn't be doing! I was wondering who she was going to attack first, with the way those two assholes were she was bound to attack one of them.

Both of the kids flew into my arms. They said one word, "Mama."

I kissed them and told them that mama was sleeping, and they needed to be quiet. They, both nodded and I took them into the bedroom where their mom was still not moving.

Ethan was sitting on one side holding her hand. I could feel his love and concern for her; he deeply loved her. He looked up and asked me if she was feeling any pain, since she was so quiet.

I told him that yeah she was. It didn't seem to be too overwhelming right now, but it was bad. I was still able to function, even with feeling the burning she was feeling.

The twins didn't stay but a few minutes. I told Ethan that if I felt her pain spike that I wanted them to go back to the house. I didn't want them to see or hear their mama in pain. It was bad enough that they had to be away from her until she could be around them.

I did feel Bella seem to become more peaceful when the kids touched her and gave her kisses. I guess that there was a small part of her that could sense her children close by.

After half an hour, Carlisle and Esme who had come in right after I brought the twins in here, took the twins and headed back to the main house. Carlisle had checked Bella out and said that she seemed to be doing well.

Everyone came and sat with her for a few minutes. They came in one or two at a time. Lexi came in and sat with Ethan; she truly loved Bella and the babies. I was surprised at the control she had, and was happy for my old friend. He had finally found his mate, and now Bella wouldn't worry about him being alone.

Everyone was talking quietly when I felt the pain spike. I doubled over; it was excruciating! She started to jerk and whimper. I knew that the pain was only going to get worse from this point on.

The family decided it was best to leave. Rose and Char wanted to stay to help me, but I told them that it would be best if they left in case I started to project. I didn't want everyone else to have to suffer as well.

After everyone had left, making me promise to call when it was almost over, I climbed in the bed and wrapped around her. This was going to be hard on me. I could feel the pain steadily get worse.

Over the next few hours, the pain increased, and she was now whimpering, and every once in a while a scream would escape from her throat. I myself was continuing to feel everything she was.

Even though I was feeling her pain, I was talking to her. I was telling her all about her life. I was hoping that if I kept reminding her of the people she loved that she wouldn't forget any of us.

I was now almost at the point that I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. It was like I was going through the change all over again. Carlisle had warned me that there was the possibility that I might feel everything.

He explained that with mated vampires, they can "feel" each other without having empathic abilities. Add the fact that I am an empath; he said that it could be possible for me to feel everything with the same intensity as she was, or more.

I didn't mind, not really. I loved her beyond reason and would gladly go through all of this for her. I just wished that I could take the pain away from her completely. I would take the pain and have it a thousand times worse if it meant she would be pain free.

I do have to admit this shit fucking hurts! I stayed with her, curled up around her body all through the night and all the next day. The pain never let up, not even for a second. It actually got worse.

It was just past the thirty-six hour mark when I noticed that the pain seemed to be easing up. I called Ethan and told him that she could be coming up to the end.

He said that he would bring the guys, and Char, since she had experience with newborns. I told him that I could see and feel the changes in her. Her body was closer to my temperature now; her skin was more pale, and smoother.

They got there quickly and stayed in the living room. It had been decided that I would be in there with only Peter and Ethan. They would be there only to help if she tried to attack or run. They would stay in the background as much as possible.

They would stay in the other room until the last few beats of her heart. It took two more hours before we heard the familiar sound of her heart sputtering, about to beat for the last time.

Ethan and Peter came in quietly and the others stayed by the door to the bedroom. I got up and moved away from her not wanting to startle her. After a few more beats of her heart, it sputtered once more before falling silent.

Everyone froze, and it seemed that even time froze. It was a minute later that her eyes flew open. I could tell that she was taking in everything going on around her.

I softly called her name; she turned towards me, and I could see her eyes. They were the normal red color, and when she looked at me, I knew she remembered me.

She smiled and called my name. Her voice was different now. As soon as she spoke, she ran her fingers over her throat. She sat up and was in front of me in a flash.

She was looking at my face, then her eyes fell on my neck. I knew that she could see the scars much better now. I kept still hoping that by doing so, she wouldn't flip out.

I looked at her; she was even more beautiful now if that was possible. Finally, I spoke up, "Bella; I love you so fucking much."

She smiled and then I think that she intended to jump in my arms. Instead she ended up knocking me over! We landed in a heap on the floor, with her on top of me.

Her lips crashed into mine. Shit, I could feel not only her lust, but also my own. It was more at vampire level, and I really didn't think that she would want to have an audience for our first encounter as vampires claiming each other.

I stood up quickly placing her on the floor. Then she noticed Ethan and Peter. She froze. I was so thankful that they both understood how to act around a newborn. There was a low growl coming from her chest.

I quickly sent her some calming waves. I also stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. I didn't want her to attack her grandfather.

She calmed down but continued to stare at both Peter and Ethan. Finally, she recognized them and understood that they didn't pose a threat. Ethan started talking to her in a calm voice.

I knew the second she threw herself at him that we were going to have to work with her about trying to curb her strength. She knocked him straight through the fucking wall!

She told him that she was sorry, but I could tell that he was proud of her. She was actually more controlled than he thought she would be. He asked her if her throat was burning, and she finally realized that she was thirsty.

I knew the family was wanting to see her. I asked her if she wanted to see the family or go hunting first. She told me she wanted to see them. I led her back over to the bed and told her it might help if she sat down.

I was going to monitor her emotions carefully. At the first sign of her being overwhelmed, I would have everyone leave. Ethan and Peter had come over closer, and she seemed to be alright with them close.

I would stand in between her and the family. If she was going to attack, she would have to go through me. They came in slowly, and in a submissive poise. Head down, hands raised up in the air.

After they were all inside the room, they just stood there. After a few seconds, she started to giggle! I looked at her in shock, "Bella, why are you laughing?"

"They are acting like I'm going to attack them!" she told me, still laughing.

Then her gaze, fell on Char. She had just walked in and was standing on my right about a foot away from me. Bella started to growl. She had stood up, and both Peter and Ethan were ready to grab her if necessary.

Char knew exactly what her problem was and immediately backed away from me. She kept her head down, and her hands up, a signal to other vampires that they are not a threat to them.

She seemed to calm down and stopped her growling, but she never took her eyes off of Char. I knew that Char could fight and win against Bella, but I didn't want it to come to that.

Char left the room wanting to make sure that Bella understood that she was no threat to her or me. Looks like she was going to be a typical vampire in this area. Most newborns that are mated are extremely possessive and will attack any female/male that comes close to their mate. But, like I said it was rare that newborns find their mates or find them before being turned.

I knew that she needed to hunt, and I told the family that I was going to take her and that after we got back, if she was still calm, then they could come back and visit with her.

I was just about to walk over to her when Emmett had to be a fucking idiot and do the one thing you just don't do in front of a mated newborn! He walked over to me and slapped me on the back and said, "Hey bro, you did a great job with her; you are one lucky bastard."

Before anyone could register his mistake, there was a blur that was Bella. I felt Emmett being jerked away from me. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! There was a crash as she threw him through the glass window. The ones that didn't really have much experience with newborns were confused.

Peter told me to get Bella out of there and take her hunting. I grabbed her and took off out the same window Emmett had gone through. I was carrying her and just started running. I didn't even stop to check on Emmett.

I ran until we were in the mountains. Neither one of us had said anything. I could feel her remorse, and sadness. I knew why too. I had a feeling that life with vampire Bella was going to be interesting, and I couldn't fucking wait until I could claim her as a vampire!

**A/N I hope that it was worth the wait. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this or not. I also have a question for you. Do you want to see Jasper/Bella claim each other at home, or in the woods. I know it might be a strange question, but I would like to hear what my readers think. I often change the direction of the story based on what the readers tell me. I usually know what I would like to do but ask anyway, and sometimes if I get enough response then I might change it. Most of the time I only get one or two who will tell me what they think and would like to see happen. I know that I said one more chapter and then the epilogue, but there just wasn't enough room to put much of vampire Bella in and do it justice. So, the next chapter will be all about her being a new vampire. **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N I need to say thanks to my wonderful beta KareBear1965, Thank you so much for all of your help. I love ya girl. Also, I want to say thank you to my pre reader, sinfulroad69, thanks for all of your help, I love ya girl! This is sadly the last chapter. There will be an Epilogue. I want everyone to know that this I think is my favorite chapter. I laughed, cried, and needed a cold shower while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much if not more than I enjoyed writing it!**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter POV**

After Jasper and Bella took off out the window, Carlisle and I went to check on Emmett. He was on the ground sittin' there lookin' kind of stunned. I knew as soon as I saw him that the Major was gonna have his work cut out for him.

Bella just didn't throw him out of the window. She ripped his fuckin' arm off while doin' it! She was gonna be one bad ass vampire, and I'm sure as fuck was _NOT_ gonna try and mess around with her.

Now, though I think that Ethan and I were gonna have to remind the family, that, even though she seems to have better control right now, she still will be runnin' on instinct.

Her instincts were gonna tell her that her mate is hers and no one had better touch him. Even the males could be in danger if she felt they were too close or doin' what Emmett had done. All he did was give Jasper a brotherly slap on the back!

That was all it took for her to perceive a threat to her mate. I think that everyone was of the mind that she wouldn't be like that. What they need to understand is that while she may not _want_ to do what she did, it's her instincts that will rule her until she can get them under control.

It won't be easy; it never is. Havin' trained newborns for over fifty years, I should know. For some of the newborns, part of their trainin' was gettin' them to the point where they wouldn't automatically attack when they smelled human blood.

After Emmett had been put back together and given some blood to help with the healin' we had a family meetin'. It was short and to the point. I just reminded everyone that she would be runnin' on her instincts and would have to work on controllin' them.

I told them that no one, male or female should touch Jasper in _any_ way. Right now, her instincts would tell her that her mate was in danger, and she would attack, and feel bad for it later.

I didn't know when Jasper would know if she could be around the kids, but my "knowin' shit" was tellin' me that she would be able to be around them much sooner than any of us thought would be possible. Even with her actin' on her instincts, they so far weren't related to blood lust.

Jasper was gonna test her by lettin' her smell human blood from one of the bags of blood that Carlisle had been keepin'. It would all depend on how she did on her first hunt, as to when.

The twins had been told that their mama was awake, and that she was alright. Esme explained that Bella might not be able to see them for a few weeks, but that as soon as she was better then hopefully she would be able to see them.

She made sure that they understood that their daddy needed to stay with her, in case she got "sick". Of course, we understood that "sick" meant crazy with blood lust. They seemed to take it gracefully so to speak.

Of course, they had their two _awesome_ uncles to stay with them. Myself bein' their favorite, it was easy to keep them distracted! What wasn't so easy was not breakin' somethin' in the house.

Sadly, for Emmett and I, we learned the hard way that we should have never tried to teach the kids how to do pranks. It seems to have backfired on us. They now are the ones doin' that shit, and its directed at us!

They loved bein' tickled, and rough housin'. We have already broken a couple of tables, some lamps, and one couch! Esme got really pissed at Emmett and me about the couch. Of course, she didn't say nothin' to the twins. We are just as fuckin' cute as they are; I don't understand why she got so mad at us.

I guess it was worth it though just to hear those kids laugh. Right now, though there is only one thing that worries me and that is Bella. Rose had told us that she is gonna make sure that Bella knows that Emmett and I have been teachin' the kids how to do pranks, as well as break things in the house.

Hey, we did NOT teach them how to break things. They learned that shit all on their own. Alayla, the sweet lil' angel, yeah she found out quickly that she could grab things and crush them in her tiny lil' hands!

I keep tryin' to tell her that she shouldn't be doin' that shit. Yeah, she breaks somethin' and then I get in trouble cause I should've been watchin' her. The best part of all of this is that Alayla thinks it's funny to watch Uncle Peter get his ass whooped, by Esme!

If it makes the girl happy then I guess I'll take the ass whoopin'! I can't believe how those two little munchkins have gotten everyone wrapped around their little fingers. No one yells at them for anythin'!

Even when _they_ break it, it's our fault. I know that when mama and dad are around, they get a talkin' to. They tell them they need to be careful and not break shit. Don't even try to tell me that those two are innocent!

Yeah, I see the gleam in Alayla's eyes. She knows exactly what she's doin'! She's what you would call the troublemaker, she starts shit! She actually caught on really fast and realized that she could do somethin' and then we got in trouble for it!

I'm not blamin' her. Don't get fuckin' mad at me! I'm just tellin' ya, she is the Major's daughter for sure. I have a feelin' that even with both parents bein' vampires she's gonna be a handful!

CJ, he just follows along with whatever his sister is up to. Which is usually up to no good! Like the other day, Alayla found out that she could punch holes in the wall. She did it until a whole section fell out.

I tried to tell Esme that the lil' munchkin did it. She not only didn't believe me; she yelled at me for tryin' to blame it on the innocent baby girl. Then I had to fuckin' clean it up and repair it.

At least Emmett has gotten into as much trouble as I have. I swear, that so called innocent girl has it out for us! The only time she plays nice is when I let her and CJ play with the rabbits.

I can't wait to see if she gets away with this shit when mom and dad are around. I really feel sorry for anyone who gets in her way when she gets older. She's gonna be another bad-ass female!

CJ is more quiet than his sister. Like I said he mostly follows whatever his sister is doin'. He seems to prefer to sit and pet the rabbits and watch what everyone else is doin'.

I know that you are sittin' there thinkin' "Why in the hell doesn't Peter stop the twins from doin' that shit?" I tried, but the girl just looks at her brother and next thing I know there is a fuckin' shield up around the both of them!

Those kids are way too fuckin' smart for their own good. They always wait until no one is lookin', then they do their shit. I can tell ya one thing for sure, Emmett and I both regret havin' taught them pranks!

After Bella and Jasper left to go huntin', Emmett, Edward, and I helped to fix the window that Bella threw Emmett out of. It was only temporary until we could get to town to pick up more glass. It's a good thing that Bella is no longer human, and therefore, doesn't have to worry about the weather any more.

I can't wait until they get back so I can hear about her first hunt. I just hope I don't have to wait a few days. I know that they both will need to claim each other now that Bella is a vampire. That is usually done after a hunt, and can last several days.

So, I will just sit here and try like hell to stay out of trouble. It will be easier said than done, with the munchkin lookin' like she's just achin' to find some trouble to get me into!

**Jasper POV**

I ran Bella into the mountain, going further than we usually do. I wanted to make sure that she had more than just one type of animal to hunt. This being her first hunt, there was no way of knowing what she might like.

This far up, the mountain there were bears, wolves, coyotes, lions, and some elk as well as mountain goats. We could have just stayed close to the property and let her try some bison, but I wanted to make sure that she knew, there were no threats close by.

Her emotions were going haywire at times. I knew it was to be expected, with all of the new sensations it could be overwhelming. Right now, though she was feeling guilty about what she had done to Emmett.

I knew I had to stop that shit right now! I sat down on a fallen tree and pulled her into my lap. I sent her some calming waves before telling her that what she did was very normal for a newborn with a mate.

I went on to explain that Emmett was the one that made the mistake. I also made sure she knew how turned on, I got when she did it. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to rip her fucking clothes off and claim her.

She needed to hunt though. I asked her if her throat burned, and she nodded. Then I asked her if there was any particular animal she wanted to try first. Again, she just nodded, and I could tell that she was nervous.

I could smell a bear that was not too far from where we were, so I told her to close her eyes and let her senses take over. It didn't take long for her to hear and smell the bear.

Before I could say anything else, she took off like a shot! I quickly went after her, wanting to make sure that she didn't end up taking off towards town. At the same time, I had to stay back, or she could have easily attacked me, seeing me as a threat to her feeding.

When she got to the bear, I climbed up into some trees so that I could watch. I would make sure she didn't take off, and up here she would be less likely to smell me or feel like I was a threat.

I have to admit; part of me was nervous. I had always made sure she was protected, and now she would be facing an animal that was easily five times her size.

Of course, there was the other part of me that couldn't wait to watch as she hunted, stalked, killed, and fed for the first time as a vampire. Just thinking about it was making my jeans very tight.

The bear had been digging, searching for whatever the fuck they ate, and was startled when Bella flipped her body over and landed in front of him. The bear of course showed no fear, and stood up on it's hind legs ready to attack.

I actually had to fight to keep from jumping down and getting in between her and her food. I didn't want to take him from her, but the bear had to have been eight, maybe nine-foot standing. He towered over her by several feet.

I watched as she taunted the bear into attacking. Not only was she smart, she was fast, and she was lethal. Once the bear went at her to attack, she swiftly flipped her body up and over and landed on the bear's back.

In one swift movement, she snapped the bear's neck and then bit into the flesh and started feeding. That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen! I watched silently, wanting nothing more than to jump her, and shove my cock into her pussy and fuck her senseless.

I was so fucking hard that it was becoming painful. I would have to wait, at least until she had finished feeding. At this point, I was really hoping that she would be full from the bear.

I readjusted myself in my jeans and then once she was done I jumped down from the tree. I asked her if she was full, I already knew she wasn't as I could feel her need for more blood. I was hoping that maybe she would want something else besides blood.

I really needed to be inside of her. I needed to taste her, suck on her hot vampire pussy. She had other ideas though. She stilled her body and let her senses once again take over.

She is going to kill me! I could tell she was listening, and smelling the air, looking for more prey. I was too fucking busy trying to figure out a way to get her to let me taste her, to pay attention to what she was smelling, and hearing.

Just as I was about to grab her, which could have easily cost me a limb with her being a newborn, she took off again. I ran after her, needing to make sure whatever she was after wasn't human. Right before she got to where her prey was, I smelled him.

Mountain lion, he was hunting himself, only now he was being hunted. Again, I jumped up into the tree and settled myself so that I could watch. He was perched on some rocks about to pounce on a goat.

Bella swiftly climbed a tree that hung over the rocks without making a sound. Just right before the lion sprang; Bella launched her body straight at him, and landed on his back. The force of her body hitting his caused them both to fall off of the rocks.

They both rolled over on the ground. The lion ended up on top of her, and I once again was about to jump in when she flipped the lion over. She quickly snapped his neck and started feeding.

She was so graceful. She was fucking beautiful, and I was the luckiest bastard ever. Now, if I could just get lucky and get her to let me taste her, and then fuck her; I would be the happiest bastard ever!

After she was finished, she looked straight up at me. She fucking knew I was there, and yet she let me watch. The problem now was that the lion had basically shredded her clothes, and she had blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

Before she could even register that I had moved, she was pinned against a tree. I knew that this was a dangerous move with a newborn, but I didn't fucking care at this point.

I had her hands up over her head and leaned down to lick the blood off of her mouth. Then, I shoved my tongue into her mouth, and I could taste the blood in it.

We kissed for a minute before she was able to flip us around so that I was the one pinned. Then she pushed me down on the ground and straddled me. She was stronger than I am so she was able to get my hands and pin them down.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Baby, I want you too. First I want to watch you hunt. You got to watch me, and I know that turned you on. Please, Major, let me watch you hunt."

There was no fucking way I could say no! I told her that I wasn't really all that thirsty, but I would hunt and let her watch me. She let me up, after grinding into me, promises of good things to cum!

I decided to get something easier, and started trying to find a herd of elk. I had crossed the scent of one or two when I was chasing Bella, so I went back in that direction.

It didn't take me long to find them, and I made quick work. I had other things I wanted to do. When I took the last elk I made sure to look straight into the eyes of my mate.

What I saw sent shivers down my spine and straight to my cock! Her eyes were pitch black, and she was growling lowly. She was stalking towards me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling because my own emotions were settled on one, in particular, and that was lust!

I just barely had time to drop the carcass before she was on me. She had knocked me over, and I was once again pinned down. I probably could have flipped her over but I kind of liked her being on top.

She leaned down and at first I couldn't tell what she was doing. I finally realized that I had some blood on my lips, and she was licking it off. When she pulled away, I was about to flip her over when she reached down and ripped my shirt off and then my pants.

I knew what was coming, and I couldn't fucking wait!

**Bella POV**

I needed my mate now! After ripping his clothes off of him, I removed what was left of my own. I was still sitting on top of him, and was licking, and kissing him everywhere I could reach.

After a minute of this he whispered in my ear, "Darlin', I know that you are enjoying this, but I really need to fucking taste you. Will you scoot up and put your pussy on my mouth? You can move where you want me to lick and suck; I'll just move my tongue."

I growled at that and I thought I might cum before even getting to his mouth. After a few seconds, I moved my pussy up and sat on his mouth. He started licking and sucking.

At first, I didn't move, but after a minute I started moving my hips around. I braced myself using my hands on the trunk of the tree. In this position, I could move my pussy anyway I wanted to.

It didn't take long for me to cum. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. My mate wasn't done, and neither was I. He continued to suck and lick giving me several more orgasms.

I really needed him inside of me _NOW_. I pulled away from his mouth, and moved so that his cock was lined up with my pussy. I sat down and let his cock fill me. I sat there for a minute enjoying the sensations of him.

He felt so fucking good. I started rocking my hips. Finally, he grabbed my hips and started guiding me up and down on his cock. My orgasms started up right away, and I was growling, and moaning loudly.

We both came hard after a couple of minutes. After we came down, he sat up and my legs went around his waist. He once again started working my hips up and down, and he was hitting my g spot.

When he spoke next, it was to tell me to come with him. I did and this time was much more intense; I felt the urge to bite. I screamed _MINE,_ then I leaned into his shoulder and bit down!

That caused another orgasm for both of us, with him roaring. After we came down, I lick the wound closed. I had finally been able to mark him! Now, everyone would know that he is _MINE._

Suddenly, he flipped us over. I was on my knees, with my butt up in the air. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and plunged his cock deep inside of my pussy. He went fast and hard, never letting go of my hair.

My orgasms were intense, but I loved it. After a few more orgasms, my mate spoke, "Tell me who you belong to, Isabella. Who is the only person that can make you feel like this?"

"You, only you Major. Please, fuck me harder." I yelled.

He did. After a few more orgasms, he told me, "Come with me Isabella, now!"

Just as our orgasms started, he pulled my hair hard and jerked me up and bit down on the back of my neck where my neck joins my body. I screamed from both the pain and the pleasure that was coursing through my body!

I'm not sure, how long we stayed there. I know that I saw the sunset and raise several times before we stopped. The only reason we stopped then was because I was very thirsty and needed to hunt.

I was sorry now that I had ripped our clothes off. Neither one of us had anything to wear and that meant hunting naked. The problem with that was that whenever one of us would take down an animal, the other one would attack and the sex would start up again. It was wonderful!

Now, though I was starting to have other thoughts come to the forefront of my mind. I asked Jasper how long had we been out here, and was utterly shocked when he told me that we had been out here for a week!

I started feeling guilty. I hadn't even thought about the children. I wanted to go see them. Jasper told me that we could go home, shower, get dressed, and then we would talk about trying to see what would happen with the kids.

Jasper called Carlisle and asked him to make sure that no one was at our house. I got embarrassed when Jasper explained that our clothes had been ruined.

I made Jasper ask about the kids wanting to know if we could try to see if I would have any blood lust around them. With assurances that the kids were fine and promises of talking about me seeing them, he hung up.

We ran to the house, and I found that I loved running now. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair.

We got to the house and went to take a shower, which ended up being shower sex. The intensity of the feelings when Jasper would touch me was almost overwhelming.

Before we got dressed, we had had sex in just about every room in the house except for the twins' room of course. I just couldn't get enough of my mate. When Jasper finally pulled away from me after another round in the kitchen, he told me that we really needed to stop.

Once again, he shocked me by telling me that we had been home for three days now. I couldn't believe that I had become sex crazy, and forgot about our children.

I was feeling like I was the world's worst mother. Jasper explained that what we had been doing was normal for newly mated vampires. I reminded him that we weren't newly mated. He turned around and told me that while we were not newly mated, I was a new vampire.

To me, everything was intense. I asked Jasper if I would ever get to the point where I would feel somewhat normal again. He assured me that yes; I would but not to get upset when it didn't happen overnight.

While I was about to get dressed, I realized that I hadn't looked in a mirror, since I woke up and wanted to see what I looked like now. I still had a towel around me, so I went to the mirror in our room and dropped the towel.

The vampire in the mirror was not me. It couldn't be; she was beautiful. The hair was longer, down to my waist; with soft curls, My skin was smooth, and flawless, with the exception of the marks that I had on my body from being turned, and then claimed.

I had been bitten several times by Jasper while making love. Of course, I had bitten him just as many times if not more. I loved the marks; they not only showed that I belonged to Jasper, they served to remind me, of how much I am loved.

We were finally able to get dressed and Jasper called Carlisle to let him know that he felt I was in control enough to attempt to try to see the kids.

While he was talking to Carlisle or at least trying to, I ripped his jeans off and gave him a blow job. Of course, he had to hang up quickly before anyone heard the sounds I was making or Jasper's growls and moans.

I couldn't help it; his taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. He had always tasted delicious, but now it was even better. After making Jasper come, three times he went and got some more pants and got dressed once again.

He did promise to pay me back later for giving him such pleasure. I plan on making sure he keeps that promise. Right now, I needed to try to focus on finding out if I would have a problem being around the kids.

I was dressed and ready to go. When Jasper came into the room, he had another pair of jeans on and was just starting to button up his shirt. I jumped him again.

This time though he sent me some calming waves and reminded me that I was the one that wanted to see the kids. I then went into the, I'm a bad mother mode. I told him that I wasn't good enough to take care of them and that the family could do a much better job.

He told me that the babies needed me in their lives and that while I was a newborn, they still would want me to raise them. They loved me in a way that they could never love anyone else. I was their mama!

Jasper then explained how we were going to do this. Peter, Char, and Jasper would stay with me, and Jasper would actually keep his arms around me until he could judge by my emotions, whether or not I would attempt to attack.

If I didn't then I would be allowed to stay in the room with the kids, just not close to them. I would breath in their scents and get used to them. If I did try to attack then I would be removed from the house, to try another time.

This time I actually felt my emotions take off. I was suddenly fearful that either, I would hurt them, or that I would never be able to be around them. I didn't like this feeling I had. It was like I had no control, and I started feeling panicky.

I felt Jasper sending me calm, and peace. I'm so grateful to my mate for doing what he can to try to keep a crazy newborn sane. After telling him to keep it up, we left for the main house.

Once there, I knew that everyone was waiting in the living room. I could hear two heart beats, and smell blood. Oddly enough, it didn't cause my throat to burn, at all.

Jasper stood behind me and put his arms around me so that my arms were pinned down at my sides. Then he walked me into the living room. All of the furniture had been removed, and everyone was standing facing me.

I told Jasper to stop sending me calm. If I was going to become thirsty, I wanted to make sure that it was my own emotions. Peter, Char, and Ethan were in front; Rose and Esme were in the back with the kids. The rest of the family were in between them.

Peter slowly started towards me. He stopped and asked me how I was doing. I was fine, there was no blood lust, but I was starting to feel overwhelmed with all of the vampires in the room.

He started coming towards me once again, and I felt the growl coming up before I could stop it. I knew in my mind that Peter was no threat, yet I could feel another part of me wanting to run.

Jasper started talking to me, and I calmed down so that Peter could come and stand beside us. Char then started coming slowly towards us. I didn't like it; she was too fucking close to my mate. I needed her to back off.

She took another step towards me, and I lost it. I could hear voices but I couldn't tell you what they said or even who was talking. I was desperate to get out of the prison I was in and rip that one that dared to get too close to my mate to shreds. I don't really remember anything that happened right after that.

I do remember biting, fighting to get out of the iron grip that was keeping me from ripping, tearing, and killing that which threatened my mate! The next clear memory I had was Jasper sitting on the floor with me in his lap.

I looked around and we were alone. Shit, what did I do? I started to panic again. I felt Jasper's arms around me tighten, and then felt his calm spreading over me.

I felt the venom well up in my eyes and looked up at Jasper. He knew I wanted to know what happened. He told me that when Char got close, I tried to attack her.

The family immediately took the kids out of the room. Peter then had everyone else leave so that Jasper could try to calm me down. It took him a few minutes, and I had managed to bite him twice on the arms.

I felt so horrible. How could I have hurt the man that I loved so dearly? How could I have wanted to hurt one of my dearest friends? I think that I finally understood how a vampire could be a monster. I was now that monster!

I buried my face in Jasper's chest and cried. There were no tears of course, but my heart was broken. I was so ashamed of myself. I hated that I couldn't control myself and those that I loved the most were hurt by my actions.

Jasper pulled away just enough so he could take my face in his hands and make me look him in the eye. He waited a moment before speaking, "Darlin', I know how upsetting this is to you. You need to understand that I know what you are going through. It's normal for a newborn to not be able to control their instincts. You are doing much better than most newborns, as you don't seem to be having a problem with blood lust. It will take time and you might have to stay away from the family for a while. Let's see if you can handle Ethan, then we'll try for the children."

He fed me enough calm that I was almost wanting to go to sleep. He called for Ethan to come in. He came in making sure to keep the submissive posture.

Once inside the room he moved slowly, while talking to me. I felt a growl start up deep in my chest. Then he started telling me that my mom and dad would have been so proud of me.

I felt the growl stop. I looked up at him and while I could feel the monster inside of me wanting to get loose, I pushed it down. Ethan smiled at me and said, "That's it baby girl. Push it down; remember your mom and dad. They loved you more than life itself. Now, you have Alayla and CJ, and they need their mom and dad right now."

Ethan was able to sit down next to us and started telling me some of the stunts that the kids had been doing. He laughed because he said it was so funny how Emmett and Peter were getting into trouble all the time because of the kids.

Before long, he had me laughing. I actually was starting to feel more like myself. He suggested that he go and bring in the kids, and that everyone else needed to stay outside.

I had Jasper put me on the floor. He sat behind me and put his legs and arms around me to restrain me if I got out of control again. Ethan then brought the kids in and stood by the door until Jasper could tell whether or not I would try to attack.

There was no blood lust, and no thirst at all. Ethan brought them over closer, and they were trying to get to us. He sat them down in front of me, and I watched as both of our children crawled over to us and then into my lap.

Alayla looked up and I felt her send me love. Jasper let go of my arms, and I picked her up and hugged her tightly. I kissed her cheek and then nuzzled her to my face. She smelt wonderful, like vanilla, and oranges.

CJ not wanting to be left out held his hands up. I reached down and picked him up and did the same with him. He smelt good too, but it was different. It was like nutmeg, and vanilla.

Suddenly, I saw a picture in my mind. It was of the four of us laughing, sitting around playing. We were hugging, and kissing, just enjoying each other. I knew he was sending me his "thoughts." The really surprising part was that I wasn't the only one that saw it.

Apparently, instead of sending thoughts to one person at a time, he can send it to several people at once! It wasn't until weeks later though that we found out why.

We spent several hours playing with the kids. Ethan stayed with us for awhile, and then left to give us some family bonding time. I could tell that Alayla was going to be a "daddy's" girl.

CJ seemed more of a quiet personality. He was going to be my son. He wanted to stay in my lap more than he wanted to get down and play. He and I actually watched as his daddy and sister played with different toys, and then started a tickling match.

We both giggled when Jasper pretended that Alayla had beaten him at a wrestling match. What was really funny was she got mad at her daddy when he jumped up too soon. She felt that he should have stayed down for a lot longer than he did.

We were giggling again when she pounced on him and started to try to tickle him. He was a very good daddy and let her think that she was tickling him. I felt my heart swell with pride, and love for my family.

I knew that I had a long way to go. I also knew that I had Jasper, my children, and Ethan to help me. There was no way I could be around the rest of the family right now. Jasper said that we would have to test to see if I could be around one or two of the males at a time.

The females in the family were out of the question for now. I would see them as a threat, no matter what. So, with that it was decided that the kids would sleep here at the main house at night.

During the day, they would come back to our house and spend their days with us. We still didn't know the full extent of their gifts or mine either. We would use some of our time trying to find out what the gifts were.

Ethan said that if we didn't mind he wanted to join us as well. He did promise that he wouldn't be there all the time. I knew that he wanted to help me as much as possible to get used to my new life. I loved that he still wanted to take care of me when Jasper would let him.

As I sat there and watched my children and my husband play. I realized something. I felt the smile spread across my face, and once again, I felt love flow from my heart this time, to my family.

They all felt it because they looked at me with smiles. Jasper pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, asking what all of that was about. I felt the venom well up in my eyes.

Jasper hugged me, and then placed a kiss on my lips and then on my cheek. He waited for me to tell him what was going on with me.

The kids both climbed up into our laps, and we hugged them. Finally, I looked up at him and spoke, "I have to say that it's really true. I am truly blessed. The fact is that all of my dreams have been fulfilled, by you. That Sometimes, Dreams Can Come True!"

**A/N Please review and let me know your thoughts. I would really love to know your reaction to this chapter. I now have the title and the plot for the sequel. Like I said before, the first chapter will be up sometime after Aug. 7th. If you would like to get a preview of it send me a review. This was a fun chapter as well as a sad one. I really loved writing for everyone who has read this story, and I love you guys. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. **


	48. Epilogue

**A/N Well everyone this is the last update for this story. I'm sad to see it end, but don't worry the first chapter of the sequel will be up sometime after Aug. 7th. I want to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she got me to write this story, and has helped me become a better writer. I love ya girl. I also need to thank you to my pre reader sinfulroad69, she keeps me excited about what I'm writing. I love ya girl.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Epilogue**

**Jasper POV**

It's hard to believe that the twins are a year-old today. Alice, of course has a party planned for them. She has cake, ice cream, and a bunch of other human foods for them.

Right now, Bella, the kids, and I are hunting. The twins appear to be about two or three years old. They can hunt for themselves now. They have grown so fast.

Even though they appear to be two or three, they are much more advanced mentally. By the time they were four months old they were walking. They could talk in whole sentences, by the time they were six months.

They had to be smart to be able to get their uncles in trouble for things that they did. Honestly, when Peter told Bella and I about what Alayla was doing, we didn't believe him. We just couldn't picture our little princess doing that kind of shit.

Then one day she didn't know that I was there. I felt her mischievousness, and then she proceeded to throw her toys into the walls. They left pretty deep holes, and of course when Esme found out, she yelled at Peter! Told him he should have stopped her, again.

He really tried to tell Esme that Alayla got CJ to use his shield to keep him from stopping them. Esme was upset that Peter would try to blame the kids. I decided it was time to intervene.

I explained to Esme; what was really going on. I was shocked when she told me that she knew exactly what was going on, but, since Peter and Emmett thought it would be fun to teach the kids how to pull pranks; they deserved everything they got!

What I had a hard time with was the fact that they actually did teach the kids stuff. Those kids are smart, and it shocked all of us to find out that they could learn complicated shit, even at two months old.

They have been hunting, since they were six months old. In the beginning, we finally had to let someone else take them hunting; it was stressful as parents to watch our child take down a wild animal!

It became easier as time went on, with them having vampire strength, speed, agility, and their hard skin. They were both naturals at it, and while they kept to the smaller animals, for the most part, goats, dear, elk, and sometimes maybe a moose; it was still hard for us to watch, especially if one of them took off after a huge or dangerous animal.

I'll never forget the first time I watched Alayla stalk, attack, and take down a mountain lion. It scared me badly; she was nine months old and appeared to be about a year and a half old.

It really frightened me and of course being the ass hole that I am; I yelled at my daughter for being so careless as to take on the big cat. After asking her what the hell she thought she was doing, she was finally able to answer me.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and her words broke my non-beating heart. She looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted to give you a present. You always give us, and mommy the best animals, and take the ones that don't taste so good. I saw this mountain lion and wanted to give it to you for being the best daddy in the world."

So now its official, I'm the biggest asshole ever. I never yelled at either of them again. I made sure that they understood why either their mom or I would tell them no about something's.

I have found that as a vampire, I'm proud of my children being able to hunt for themselves. As a parent, I don't want to see them get hurt. I know that taking down dangerous animals won't hurt them, but you try watching your child take down an animal that is huge and dangerous!

They have rules they have to follow, and they are good at listening to what their mom and I tell them. They have to stay close by, and they do not kill, unless they are actually thirsty.

Even though there have been times that they have killed, only to give it to their mom or me. The time that I yelled at my daughter was the first time either one of them had killed for someone else.

I think that they watched both of us kill for them at the beginning, and that's where they got the idea. The first couple of times we took them out, we actually killed the animal and then let them feed. They were natural-born predators.

Bella, my beautiful wife and mate. It took her two months before anyone besides Ethan could come around her or me. Then, it was only one at a time and only males. They had to be careful in their actions around me. My mate was a hell cat when it came to me or the kids!

Peter, and Emmett actually helped her learn how to control herself. Peter was big but not as big as Emmett. He was covered in scars, and that meant dangerous to a vampire. I am covered in scars as well, but I'm her mate, so she doesn't sense danger when she looks at me.

Emmett being huge also meant danger as far as she was concerned. They came around us the most. I would talk to her and get her to try to focus beyond her instincts.

It took a while, but she finally was able to get control. She started going around the other family members without me. Again, it took time but with everyone's help, she was able to be around the whole family.

Now of course she is in control, for the most part. The females of the family still have to be cautious around me, but for the most part, she is more comfortable at times, with everyone being together.

We still have a problem with us going hunting alone. Every fucking time we go alone its usually days before we get back! It's _not_ my fucking fault! She just seems to revert back to her instincts to have her way with me. She is just so fucking sexy when she's taking down a bear, lion, or even a bison!

Alright, so maybe it is my fault just a little bit. We have learned to make sure that no one is at our place before we return or take extra clothes with us. Our clothes have never made it back in one piece!

There is nothing more erotic than watching my mate take down her prey, totally naked! That always causes a round that can last for hours, or days! We have tried to remove our clothing, but they always end up being ripped off.

She is the one that more often than not attacks me! She loves watching me stalk my prey, attack, and then drain them. There have been quite a few times I haven't even been able to finish draining the animal before she's on me!

Of course, there was the one time that she was draining a really huge lion. Something about the way, she was watching me watch her drain the animal; just fucking drove me crazy with lust!

I had her clothes off and was pounding away inside of her hot vampire pussy, from behind her before she was done feeding. That was an extremely dangerous move on my part; I could have lost a few limbs for that one.

It seems that was exactly what she wanted when she was watching me. She finished feeding while I was fucking her. That was a first at least as far as hunting animals. After I was finished, I felt bad. I was reminded of the times that I had been with Maria.

I would often fuck her while she fed from humans, usually males, but she did bring females into our bed too. Doing this with Bella brought back, all of those sick memories. I didn't even bother to try to find out if my clothes were alright.

I just climbed the nearest tree and sat down. I had promised my mate that I would never run if something was bothering me. I just hated the feeling I got after what I had just done to Bella. I felt ashamed.

A few seconds later, she was next to me, wrapping her arms around me. She never said a word; she just held me and sent me her love. I finally explained what had happened, and she started sobbing. After telling me how sorry she was that she goaded me into doing that she promised that she would always wait until after feeding before trying to seduce me.

I knew she had no way of knowing what had happened between Maria, and me or at least the specifics of what took place in our bed. I wrapped myself around her, and we just held on to each other. That was the shortest hunting trip that we have ever taken alone.

Once the twins were, more able to hunt for themselves; we either took them or some other family members would take them. We made it a habit to go hunting alone at least once or twice a month.

We discovered that Bella had more than just her shields. Yeah, she has more than one power. She has the mental and physical shields, which are now stronger.

She can also project thoughts into someone's mind, but unlike Ethan, who can make them believe it's their own thoughts and believe the thoughts as being the truth. All she can do is send someone thoughts.

She can do something else, but we haven't quite figured it out yet. It's almost as if the gift is not strong enough by itself, for her to use it. She said it feels like she can go inside someone's mind but is unable to figure out what to do once she's in there.

She has one more power, which we have been working with her to try to get it better controlled. Well, it's not really a matter of controlling it, just a matter of who to use it on and finding out how it would work on different vampires.

When she uses both of her shields, she can become an amplifier. It takes a gifted vampire to be under her shield and then their power becomes stronger, better, or reaches farther. It's hard to test it on Edward, Alice, or Peter. Myself, I can cause some serious damage because my empathic ability is vastly stronger, and easier to send out.

We tried it on Emmett, making him fearful. I didn't send it full force; it was just a tiny bit. It took several hours and a shit load of blood to get him calmed down. Rose had to hunt for him because he was too fearful to leave the house.

We also used Ethan to see what would happen with his gift. All he had to do was send a thought, and it would end up with an over load of thoughts, and he didn't have to convince the person of anything, like he normally had to.

Also, instead of sending the thought to just one person he could send the thoughts to everyone all at the same time. The only time that it would work was under the shields.

The kids could also send thoughts to everyone under the shields as well. We also found out that they could also go into a person's mind like their mom, but had no idea of what to do. It was like they could see thoughts, not just "read" the mind.

The Denali's were coming for a visit, and we were hoping to have Kate use her power to test out different aspects of powers for all three of my family members.

I was sitting up in a tree as usual, this way I could watch my family and make sure they were alright. I know it's silly, but I just feel better if I can see them.

They had just finished up so I jumped down to catch up to them. I gave my wife a kiss, and the kids wrinkled their noses up like it was disgusting, "Uncle Em says you guys need to get a room whenever you do that. Whatever that means." Alayla told us her voice sounding disgusted.

"I bet that when you are older, you will do the same thing." CJ told his sister.

"No way in hell will I ever kiss a boy like that. That is just gross." Alayla said.

"I see I'm going to have to beat at least one of your uncles, ass's for teaching you that shit! Alayla, you know better than to cuss!" I told her sternly.

"I'm sorry daddy. Uncle Em says that sometimes you need to use a cuss word, to make a point. Besides, _DAD_, you, just cussed worse!" My beautiful daughter told me looking so sweet.

My wife cracked up laughing. I was going to fucking kill Emmett; he fucking knows better than to do this shit. Bella and I both had potty mouths, but had learned to be careful around the kids. I guess I wasn't that careful!

We are hoping that we will be able to send the kids to a public school once they are fully grown up. We will be home schooling them until then. Both Bella and I want them to have at least some interactions with humans, and see them actually graduate from high school.

They needed to have the opportunity to make friends, and have some "normal" experiences. Of course, them being half vampire, they would have to be careful. I guess we would just have to wait until that time to see if they could handle it.

After I kissed my wife a couple more times with the kids' ewwwwwing, I scooped up Alayla, and CJ. I placed one on each shoulder, and we headed back home.

After everyone was cleaned up, we were going to the main house for the birthday party. I just hoped that the kids wouldn't "make" us eat the fucking human shit again! That was one of their favorite things to do; they did it with their projecting thoughts.

Yeah, I forgot to mention that part. The kids, when they sent thoughts into someone's mind. It was almost like hypnosis; they could "tell" someone to do something, and they would do it without question.

We have had several talks with the kids, explaining to them that their power should not be used just because they want to. It is a super good power, and we want them to understand that they shouldn't use it, unless told to by someone in the family.

With this power though, they do not have to be together to use it. It does make it stronger if they do it together sending the same thought. If they try to send two different thoughts, the person only ends up confused.

I try not to let them or Bella use their powers to prank someone. Even though, I have to admit that what Bella did to Peter and Emmett was fucking hilarious! She found out that Lexi's power could also be amplified under her shield and that meant that not only was it stronger, but Lexi didn't need to touch anyone.

All she had to do was concentrate on the ones she wanted to affect. So, Bella got her to use it under her shield on Peter and Emmett. They were practically dry humping each other. I took a video on my phone!

Needless to say, they are now both very careful around Bella. There's no fucking way they want to antagonize her! I'm so fucking proud of her; she finally found a way to stop two very dangerous vampires from doing stupid shit!

After bathing the kids, in which I now needed dry clothes. I got them dressed and we all left for the main house. Bella took Alayla, and I had CJ, and we ran. The kids loved it when we ran at full speed with them.

I stood away from the family watching. It was now one of my favorite things to do. I would stand away from the whole family and watch as everyone interacted with each other, and my children.

I would bask in the emotions of happiness, love, joy, and peace. Someone always had a present for the kids, and of course today being their birthday; it was going to be worse.

We told the kids that they could start with opening up the presents, before doing the food. I watched as present after present was opened and each one brought delight to their faces.

Every single time they had to stop and come over to me to show me what they got. I finally just gave up and joined them on the floor. Almost as soon as I was on the floor, they were both in my lap. The bond that I had felt when my mate carried them inside of her belly was still there.

I have never felt closer to anyone other than Bella as I do with my children. How I ever lived without them; I will never know. My life is now full, happy, with just enough craziness to keep it interesting.

Who would have ever thought that the Major would ever be a family man, with children? I fucking love every minute of it. We have had a whole year of peace, and by the looks of it, there will be many more to come.

Of course, we still have Emmett, Peter, and the kids to stir things up. There is never a dull moment with them around. Especially since Peter has started his own rabbit farm, yeah, the one rabbit that he let run around one day outside; multiplied to the last count was I believe thirty rabbits!

Like I said, never a dull moment. I fucking love every minute of it too!

**Bella POV**

I loved watching my family. Jasper finally realized that the kids would come over to him after opening up a present, every time. He sat down on the floor, and they immediately got in his lap. That is their favorite place to be.

They didn't stop unwrapping presents though. It made it easier for them to show daddy what they got. I swear each person got them at least twenty different things!

Their playroom has already had to be expanded to fit everything they have. These kids are definitely spoiled. I think that they have every type of game console invented, along with every single game to go with it!

Of course, Peter and Emmett have to show them how to play. When they are asleep, the "boys" play usually all night. I believe that some of the shit they are given is actually for Peter and Emmett to play with!

Edward, usually gives them something that has to do with music. He has been teaching them to play the piano. At this point, they can play beautifully but have problems with certain pieces as their fingers aren't long enough yet to reach far.

The kids now sleep and live with us at the ranch house. They have their own playroom there as well; it's just not as fully stocked as the one at the main house. We try to have things that will challenge them, like puzzles.

We have tons of board games. Some are still unopened, as we want to wait until the kids are old enough to understand how to play. Emmett just taught them how to play checkers. Unfortunately, he made up his own rules.

I have to laugh at the memory of the first-time Alayla played with her dad. It was last month, and we were here alone with the kids. CJ mentioned that Emmett had taught them how to play checkers.

So, Jasper sat down with his very excited daughter, and started to play. He let her choose what color she wanted to be, and she picked red. Being the gentleman that he is he let her go first.

She moved her piece and then Jasper moved his. The next move she moved her piece all the way, jumping and taking most of Jasper's pieces, until it was knocking one of his in the back off.

Apparently, Emmett had told them that whoever had the red pieces always won. That the player could move as many times as it took to get that piece to the back to be crowned.

Even though the person was only allowed to move one piece at a time, it was to be a challenge to win with the shortest number of moves. I heard Jasper saying he was going to fucking kill Emmett!

The kids heard him too. I guess he forgot about their vampire hearing. Even though vampires don't forget, I guess it was hard to see the kids and not remember that they may look human, but they have vampire skills.

What had me laughing was the expression on my husband's face as his daughter told him he might as well give up, cause, she was gonna win. She looked so innocent, telling him that. CJ then leaned over and told his dad that he should have picked the red pieces!

Let's just say I'm so fucking glad I'm NOT Emmett. I guess my instincts are as good as my mom's were. I just knew that Emmett, and Peter would be in trouble almost if not more than the kids would be.

I just wish that they would learn that the lessons would backfire on them. Every single time. Unlike the kids who learn, really fast; those two do NOT learn at all!

I tried to give Emmett the chance to help with the kids. I felt I owed it to him for attacking him at least five or six times, during the first few months of my life as a vampire.

He was always either deliberately smacking Jasper, so I would attack him. However, he would also do things that would make me angry. Needless, to say he's had several limbs removed and not all of them were by me. Rose took a hand off a couple of times.

Emmett is just pissed because every time I have been in an arm-wrestling match with him, I won. I have decided that I would continue to do it until my strength has lessened and then when he finally wins one, I will stop.

Once his ego has been stoked then maybe he would fucking calm down! I keep having to get on to him for teaching the kids' things he shouldn't. His favorite was showing them how to cheat at video games.

Peter was almost as bad. Fortunately, for him, he had another outlet. Once I was able to calm down some, I told Jasper that I wanted to learn how to fight. Just in case I ever needed to protect myself or the kids and no one else was around.

Jasper didn't want to do it; the thought of me fighting bothered him. It was Peter, who finally convinced him that I really needed to be able to fight and win. Even though we hadn't seen any other vampires since the last battle, I still would feel better if I knew that I could fight.

So, when the kids were six months old, I started my training. Peter, Char, sometimes Ethan, and Lexi would join in. They started working with Lexi as Maria had never trained her to fight.

Jasper had a hard time watching at first. In the beginning, I was always thrown into a tree or cactus, or just pinned down. After a couple of weeks, I was able at least to keep myself from being thrown most of the time.

After another month, it was almost impossible to pin me down and keep me pinned. The thing is that I needed to do all of this without using my gifts. I wanted to be able to fight on my own, just because you have an awesome power doesn't necessarily mean that you could use it and not have to fight.

Last week Peter had told me that I was now almost as good as he was at fighting. I could hold my own against Peter, or Ethan. He told me that when I could actually win then I would be ready to spar against Jasper.

The only reason for going against Jasper was because he could win in a fight against Peter or Ethan. I wanted to at least be able to hold my own against Jasper.

He didn't understand why I couldn't just be satisfied with just being able to beat Peter and Ethan. I asked him to think about me having to face a vampire like Jose, a really huge guy; would he rather me be able to just defeat Peter or hold my own against himself, if I had to fight someone like Jose.

Peter helped him to decide that he would train me, as soon as I could beat both Peter and Ethan at least ten times. He told Jasper that he had never seen a newborn with skills like mine. Apparently, my instincts made me a badass fighter that was super hard to beat.

Ethan even told Jasper that he had planned on going easy on me, since I was family. Since he had actually had to fight me, he said that it was hard to beat me, and most of the time he won only by a thread. I was a challenge to both of them.

Then both Ethan and Peter gave me what I felt was an exceptional compliment; they both said that one day I could be as lethal as the Major!

Emmett of course just had to put his two cents in and declare that there was no fucking way that I could beat him in a fight. That's how I ended up ripping an arm off, _again_, as I flipped him over after he grabbed me from behind. It was I have to admit still due to my newborn strength!

I was going to have to have a talk with my mate. I already knew that he would try to argue with me. It was something that my instincts were screaming at me to do. I learned when I was human to listen when I had a "feeling" about something.

While I felt there was no urgency in the request, and it could wait for a couple more years; I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this needed to be done. While I hated that it needed to be done, I would make sure that it was.

The kids needed to learn how to fight as well. I don't know why, but I knew, deep down, inside that if they didn't I could lose them. The family could lose them; they would need to learn how to use their gifts as well in a fight.

I decided to be sneaky about it. I knew that the kids often learned how to do things by watching other family members do it. I started making sure they were there to watch my training. It was my hope that by the time their training would start, they would already have the basics down.

After the kids had their cake, they were getting tired. They usually took a short nap in the afternoons, and it was way beyond their nap time. They had both gotten in their dad's lap once again, and Alayla was already asleep and CJ was almost there.

I went over and sat down. I took CJ and let him curl up in my lap. He was asleep shortly after that. Jasper put his arm around me carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping princess in his lap or the prince in mine.

He kissed me and then told me, "Darlin', in case I haven't said it enough, thank you for giving me these beautiful babies. I love you, and I love our family more than words can say."

"I love you too. I should be the one thanking you. If I remember correctly, you didn't want me to have your child. You'll never know how grateful I am that you changed your mind." I whispered to him.

"I'm so glad I did too. I should have known better. I should have realized that you wouldn't have a "normal" half human, half vampire pregnancy. I'm so fucking proud of you, our daughter and our son. The three of you have completed me, and shown me what it means to have love, trust, and family. I will never tire of telling you I love you, and I love our family." He whispered to me.

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. There was nothing that I wanted right now more, then to stay like this forever. In my dreams, we would.

**Peter POV**

Watchin' the munchkins enjoy their cake makes me a lil' uncomfortable. The last time they ate cake, they made Emmett, and I eat that shit! They thought that was just fuckin' hilarious.

Those two are the only ones that can get away with doin' shit like that. With their powers, they are scary. Hell, even without their powers they're scary. I feel sorry for anyone who makes them an enemy.

They may pull a lot of shit on me but I fuckin' love it! The princess, bless her little pea pickin' heart is really the one that does all of the shit. CJ is quiet; he's not really shy; he just prefers to watch whatever is goin' on.

It's hard to believe that we have had a whole fuckin' year of peace. No fuckin' newborns, and no sadistic vampires either! Of course, this ranch is really out in the middle of nowhere. It's too far from any towns for humans to wander out here, and we have never had another vampire just show up here since Marco, Jose and the newborns.

It has been an interestin' year that is for sure. Watchin' the twins grow, and watchin' as Bella went through her newborn stage. She never did really have any blood lust. Two weeks ago, we finally all went to the nearest town.

We wanted to see how Bella would react as well as the twins. Of course, they were surrounded by those who would stop them. Bella had a hard time at first. All she did was take CJ in her arms, and the control was there.

She said her throat burned, but she was able to fight the urge to attack. Jasper was so fuckin' proud of her, and the munchkins. With them, all they had to do was tell them that they were not allowed to hurt the humans. They didn't seem to have the burn in the back of the throat, like the rest of us did though.

This year since the kids were bigger we were planning on a fireworks show on the fourth of July. That's only three days away. It's mainly for the munchkins and Emmett. Yeah, that fucker loves the thought of shootin' off all of them fireworks.

We had already bought most of the shit we needed. We planned on doing it by the pond that is on the property. In case a fire was started, we would have water right there to put it out.

Emmett had spent almost seventy thousand dollars on that shit. That was just the big stuff; he spent another five thousand on the shit that the kids can do themselves. I told him it was too fuckin' much shit, but he wouldn't listen.

If the kids started doing their personal fireworks at night, they would be full grown before they got finished. I have a feelin' that most of it is for Emmett. He as big a kid as the munchkins are.

I really thought that when Bella was out of her newborn stage at least the wild part that everyone would pack up and go to one of their other houses. They had come here only to protect her and the babies.

Now, there wasn't any danger, and yet no one seemed to want to leave. Char and I loved havin' them here. This ranch was no longer mine and Char's, it was now the Cullen's ranch too.

There was always somethin' fun to do. We still had to care for the animals. The horses had to be ridden regularly, or they would get lazy. The kids love to run around the place; it was perfect for all of us.

Char and I; well we are trying to be animal drinkers. It tastes like shit, but it does help the burn. After the twins were born Bella came to Char and I and told us that if we wanted to go back to drinkin' from the scum of the earth, the rapist, murderers, etc. it was alright with her.

After talking it over, we decided to do both. We go to town once or twice a month and get us a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live. The rest of the time, we hunt animals.

I looked around and see that the munchkins got up in their daddy's lap. Bella took CJ and they both fell asleep. Everythin' was right with the world. At least for now.

My "knower" has been actin' up. It's tellin' me that somethin' big is comin'. Somethin' bad. Somethin' that could change things that we know. I have felt a lot of shit in my long unlife, but this is different.

We could lose people that we love. Whatever "this" is, it's bigger than anythin' that we have ever known. As bad as this is, I also know that now is not the time to tell anyone. We have years; at least I hope we do.

The only two things that I do know is that "this" is bigger than even the Volturi, and we may not win this one. There is no fuckin' way that I'm gonna scare the family until I know it's time for them to know.

They don't need to be worryin' about shit that may not happen for a few more years. I would know when it was time to tell them. I felt like, even if I did tell them there was nothin' we could do right now.

Not knowin' who or what, the only thing we would end up doin' is worryin'. If this was gonna be the beginnin' of the end, at least let everyone have a few more years of peace.

Still, I was gonna send out some feelers. Talk to some vampires that I know. Have some of them keep their eyes and ears open. Didn't know yet what I was gonna tell them, maybe I would just tell them I was feelin' like somethin' was about to happen, and I just wanna know if anythin' strange happens.

Yeah, that would work. I have some vampire friends that I have helped out on occasion, and I could ask them to let me know if they hear of anythin'.

Maybe check on the Volturi, see if anythin' is goin' on with them. Keep an ear out on what they are doin'. I just hope I'm not overreactin' to what I'm feelin'.

Right now, all is peaceful. Love is comin' from the munchkins, as well as the rest of the family. I don't have to be a fuckin' empath to know that. You can see it on their faces.

The family is watchin' the kids sleep, and lovin' every minute of it. This family is now our family. Carlisle has even told us that our monthly huntin' won't be a problem for them, as long as we stick to the ones that need to be removed from this world.

For now, everythin' is right with the world. Now, if I could just get that fuckin' rooster to stop chasin' me!

**A/N Well there you go. Please, please please take a minute and let me know what you thought over all of the story. Did I do a good job, is there something I should have put in that I didn't? Is there something that you would like to see happen in the sequel? Let me know. There are a bunch of readers that reviewed every chapter and while I did my best to reply to every one of them I still want to say a huge thank you. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. I wrote this story for everyone who has read it, I love you guys and I can't wait until I start the sequel. Until then, I will be coming up with some ideas of what will take place, after the sequel is finished. I truly hope that you enjoyed this ride that we took together, until the next story, enjoy the summer!**


End file.
